


The Brightest Witch

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Years 1 - 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 227,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger has always known she was special. But now that she is going to Hogwarts, she is going to make sure the world knows just how special she actually is.





	1. PART 1 - Hermione Granger and The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and has for twenty years. 
> 
> The story, new situations and plot belong to me.
> 
> You can post this story on other sites, providing you stick to the following :-
> 
> 1) Leave this disclaimer intact.  
> 2) Do not post it anywhere that charges to access the site or access to read the stories.  
> 3) Credit me as the author.  
> 4) Let me know where you have posted it.  
> 5) Do not post it to fanfiction.net
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is a new story, obviously, told from the perspective of Hermione. It covers the first four years of Hogwarts, because after that the story will be done. It is also kind of a darker story than I usually write, and the "MCD" tag is not for show. Be prepared :)
> 
> I am going to (try to) update this as often as I can, even if it is only two or three chapters at a time, but given it is coming up to Christmas, no promises.
> 
> **Apology**
> 
> This will sound odd, but I started listening to the audio book of Matthew Stover's adaptation of "Revenge of The Sith" again today for the first time in about three years. And it seems I have borrowed/nicked a few of my quotes about the dark from it. Not word for word, but enough that it is clear in my mind where they came from.
> 
> This was not deliberate, and now that I've realised it I have no hesitation in crediting him as the inspiration/source of the work. 
> 
> So - apologies for not doing it earlier. Also - read his adaptation, because it is truly excellent. (And not an influence on this story, before you start to wonder). 
> 
> "Revenge of The Sith", Matthew Stover.

_It was as if the entire magical world had been waiting for his return. Ten years before, he had defeated The Dark Lord, then vanished into obscurity and nothingness._

_When he did return, quite a large number of people were, frankly, underwhelmed. Was this their hero? The bestriding collusus who had rid the world of the most feared Dark Lord in a century?_

_He was short, scrawny and puny - he looked like a soft wind would blow him over, and a strong wind would blow him away._

_But I was one of the few who bothered to look past the outer shell, and got to know the real Harry James Potter. Beyond the legend of The Boy Who Lived, and into the life of the boy._

_And let me tell you, what I found really surprised me._

"Harry Potter, The Authorised Biography" (Hermione Jane Granger).


	2. You're A Witch, Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The strongest light will always cast the darkest shadow. The darkest dark hides in the brightest light._

"Hermione? Could you come down here please? You have a visitor" 

At the sound of her mother's voice, Hermione put the top back on the pen she had been writing with, then took her journal over to the computer desk that her Dad had built for her a year before and put it the top draw, locking it away.

Straightening the skirt she had put on that morning, she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it,

"Just coming, Mother" She called out, then she took a deep breath, and set off downstairs.

xoxox

"She is just coming" Felicity Granger smiled at the woman sat opposite her on the sofa "Would you like some coffee? Or tea?"

"No, thank you, Mrs Granger" The woman shook her head, then looked around "You have a very nice house"

"Thank you" Felicity smiled, then they both looked round to the lounge door as Hermione walked in "Hermione - this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Good afternoon, Professor" Hermione gave a polite nod, then walked over and sat down next to her mother "I take it this visit it a follow up to your later?"

"Yes, Miss Granger" McGonagall said, then she looked at the two women curiously "I must say, you don't seem as.... surprised as some of the other muggle born students I have had the pleasure of visiting in years past"

"Surprised, Professor?" Felicity asked "About what?"

"That your daughter is a witch, Mrs Granger" McGonagall looked at Hermione "Normally when I inform the muggle born student of this, they are shocked and stunned. But you, and your daughter, appear to be taking this in your stride" Hermione and Felicity exchanged a smile.

"Over the past few years there have been one or two..... odd occurrences" Hermione said, blushing slightly "Turning my Dad's hair green, setting the neighbour's garden on fire" She looked at her mother "Pulling my mother and me out of a car crash when I was nine" Her mother reached out and took her hand as Hermione looked back at McGonagall "To he honest, learning I was a witch was kind of a relief. It was a lot better than the alternatives we had dreamed up" McGonagall gazed at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I am glad to be able to put your mind at rest, Miss Granger" She drew her wand "It is at this point I usually give a short demonstration of what magic can do. Would you like to see......"

"Yes, please" Felicity said, then looked at her daughter "If that is alright with you?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded "I am curious to find out what I will be able to do"

"There are a number of branches of magic" McGonagall said "I am the Transfiguration teacher. This is the art of turning one thing into another" She pointed her wand at the coffee table, then gave it a wave and turned it into a pig. 

"Wow" Hermione said under her breath. McGonagall smiled, then she gave another wave of her wand and turned it back. 

"That was, obviously, a fairly trivial example, but Transfiguration can be used to create almost anything out of almost anything" She paused for a moment "There are also charms" She pointed her wand at a vase in the corner of the room "Wingardium leviosa" Hermione and Felicity both watched in surprise as the vase floated into the air for a few seconds, then slowly lowered back down onto the end table it usually rested on. 

"There are other branches that require less wand waving, of course" McGonagall continued "Astronomy, Potions, Arithmency, Herbology, Divination"

"Stars, Chemistry, Maths, Plants and Fortune Telling?" Hermione asked, making McGonagall smile.

"Well done, Miss Granger" She nodded.

"May I ask a question?" Felicity took a deep breath.

"Of course, Mrs Granger" McGonagall looked over at her "I am here to answer any questions you may have"

"What are the downsides?" Felicity said calmly.

"Downsides?" McGonagall furrowed her brow "What do you mean?"

"You make magic sound wonderful" Felicity said "But - and I admit my understanding might be limited - you also make magic sound like a tool. Something you use in day to day life, to do things and to help you"

"That is..... true" McGonagall nodded.

"In the same way that we use technology" Hermione added, nodding as she understood what her mother was getting at.

"I think so, yes" McGonagall nodded again.

"But our technology can be used for both good and evil" Felicity said "Cars can be used to transport people, but they can also be used to run people down. Explosives can be used to help with construction and mining, but they can also be used to kill and maim and commit horrible acts" She looked at McGonagall "You have shown us the good side of magic, Professor. Now I want you tell us about the bad side of it. The dark side, if you will" McGonagall looked back at her, then sighed.

"There are charms - curses - that can inflict pain, even death, Mrs Granger" She said reluctantly "We do not teach them at Hogwarts, of course, and the majority of the population do not use them" She paused "The other side of that is there are charms that can cure almost any injury at once, and potions and herbs that can heal most afflictions and illnesses far faster than the muggle world" She smiled "I won't lie and say ours is a perfect world, but the benefits of magic can be wonderful and many fold" She fell silent, waiting for a response.

"Thank you for being honest with us, Professor" Felicity said, then looked at her daughter "The final decision is up to you, my love - if you want to go and learn magic, your Dad and I aren't going to say no, and if you don't want to go, we aren't going to force you to do anything against your will" Hermione smiled.

"It does sound like it will be interesting" She replied, then looked at McGonagall "You said the majority of the population?"

"Pardon me?" McGonagall looked at her in confusion.

"You said the majority of the population don't use the curses that inflict pain and death" Hermione repeated "Does that mean that some of them do?" She paused "And which part of the population?" McGonagall paled slightly.

"This is not a part of our society we usually talk about during our introductory meetings, Miss Granger" She said calmly "If you want, I can give you a list of books on our society's history. They will tell you what you need to know" Hermione stared at her intently.

"How bad must it be, Professor, if you aren't willing to tell me about it?" She asked.

"It is not so much bad, Miss Granger" McGonagall paused, as if choosing her words "It is just that it is quite a long and complex topic, and I do not feel I can do it justice in such a short time" She smiled "And if this is going to be part of your decision as to whether you come to Hogwarts or not, then I think you would want to make sure you are fully informed"

"That is true" Hermione admitted "Then I just have two more questions" She looked at her mother "I am an only child, and I have rarely been away from my parents for more than a fortnight at a time" She felt her mother squeeze her hand "Will I be able to keep in touch with them? And how often can I come back and visit home?"

"If you have an owl, you can write whenever you want" McGonagall smiled again "The owl will be able to find your parents' house and will carry letters back and forth" She paused "You can visit home during the holidays - Christmas and Easter and Summer"

"No other time?" Hermione frowned "Hogwarts doesn't have half terms?"

"We do not, no" McGonagall shook her head "And, to preempt your next question, it is a boarding school. You will be expected to remain on the grounds at all time" She paused "I hope this will not affect your decision too much, because I truly believe the benefits will outweigh the downsides" 

"I will give it some consideration" Hermione nodded "I have just one more question - it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes"

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked, causing McGonagall looked at her in polite confusion.

"I am not sure I understand the question, Miss Granger"

"If you distinguish between Witchcraft and Wizardry, then what is the difference between them?" Hermione asked again "And if there is no difference, why not just call it Hogwarts School of Magic? Or Hogwarts Academy For Exceptional Young Mages?" McGonagall stared at her with a sceptical expression.

"There is no difference, Miss Granger. However Hogwarts was founded back in a time when there was - back when our society was less enlightened than it is now - and while our society has moved on and evolved, the name of the school was retained because it was felt that changing it would fly in the face of tradition and insult those who fought to get the school founded" She gave Hermione a tight smile "Now, if there are no more questions, I do have two more visits to make before the end of the day"

"Do you have any more questions, mother?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I can think of" Felicity shook her head "You?"

"I think I am done for now" Hermione replied, then turned back to McGonagall "Thank you, Professor - I know that I might have been overly curious, but I am very grateful for taking the time to come here today"

"It's my pleasure, Miss Granger, Mrs Granger" McGonagall stood up, then reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out two rolls of parchment "This is a map that will lead you to Diagon Alley - the main magical shopping area in London, and a letter of introduction for Gringotts that will allow you - if you so wish - to set up a bank account with them"

"Thank you" Felicity said, taking the parchments from her.

"Most students pick up their school equipment on the 28th of August" McGonagall said "It's known as 'Back To School Day'" She slipped the bag on to her shoulder "You can go at any time, but if you go on Back To School Day, you may meet up with a number of your fellow first years, and possibly make some friends for the coming school year"

"If I come to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"If, as you say, you come to Hogwarts" McGonagall admitted. There were a few moments of silence, then Felicity clapped her hands.

"Well, Professor, let me show you out" She said, then she escorted McGonagall out of the lounge while Hermione unfurled the map they had been given and started examining it.

A few moments later, her mother walked back into the room. 

"So, sweetie, what do you think?" Felicity asked.

"You know that stretch of pavement by The National Portrait Gallery? The one that I've always felt a little weird by?" Hermione held up the map "Turns out there is a pub there called The Leaky Cauldron, which is the gateway to this Diagon Alley......" She trailed off, then looked out of the window "It's okay - she's gone" Felicity let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods for that - I don't know how observant the average witch is, but I get the idea this Professor McGonagall is slightly sharper than most" She smiled "So are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

"I think I probably should" Hermione nodded "From what I understand, it is considered a great honour, and the majority of the magical world cannot understand why a mere muggle born like me would not want to become part of their exalted world" She rolled her eyes "If I refuse, without giving a proper reason, then there is every chance that the Headmaster....." She paused, searching her memory ".... this Dumbledore person, might start to get curious as to why I would, and I think it would be better to draw as little attention to myself as possible"

"You realise that means you will have to behave, child of mine?" Felicity said with a wry smile, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, mother" She replied "I will be a good little girl, and will learn at the speed of the other children" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "Well - mostly. I think that I can convince them that any unexpectedly good progress is because I have a desire to learn and prove myself in this world"

"That would make sense" Felicity admitted "So - you are going to go to Back To School Day?"

"Oh yes" Hermione gave her a bright grin "A chance to meet my fellow students and make friends? Doesn't that sound just like me?" Felicity stared down at her with an amused expression "Oh shush you"

xoxox

"Good evening my girls" Barry Granger walked in the front door, and almost at once found himself being hugged by his daughter "Hello, sweetie" He kissed the top of Hermione's head "To what to do I owe the pleasure of this attack hug?"

"We had a visit today, Daddy" Hermione replied, helping him off with his coat and hanging it up before taking his hand and leading him through to the kitchen "A woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall"

"Aren't you a bit young to be being recruited by universities?" Barry smirked at his daughter "I mean - I know you are certainly smart enough, but I would've thought they'd wait until you are at least twelve before whisking you away to the end of the earth" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, daddy, it wasn't a university!" She said "Professor McGonagall was from the school I got that letter from at the start of the month, when I turned eleven"

"Hogwarts?" Barry raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife "They do home visits as well?"

"Apparently they thought there was a chance we might not believe magic was real" Felicity explained "Given we are.... what did they call us?"

"Muggle born" Hermione frowned "Which I guess makes you two Muggles"

"Lovely" Barry blinked "So what did Professor Muggle....."

"McGonagall"

"....have to say for herself?" He asked.

"She showed us a few magical spells, then gave me a map to the magical area of London, told us we could get our shopping there and......." Hermione trailed off "..... Mother?"

"She told us about a bank name Gringotts that we can set an account up at, how we can keep in touch with this little bundle of joy when she is away at Hogwarts - it's a boarding school, by the way - and she also mentioned something about a darker side to the magical world, but suggested we look up that part of the world ourselves"

"Oh yes?" Barry frowned, then looked at his daughter "She didn't want to explain it?"

"Seems it is too complex a subject to be done justice in a short time" Hermione said in a dead-pan voice, then giggled "But apparently there are a lot of history books that do a good job of telling whatever story she is not telling us"

"Okay then" Barry clapped his hands together and looked at his wife "I know the final decision will be up to Hermione, but is this one of those things we are going to talk about in secret behind her back first, make a decision for her and then convince her that was what she wanted all along?" Felicity stared back at him, then burst out laughing. 

Hermione smiled as she watched the interplay between her parents, then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her Dad on the cheek.

"Don't ever change, Daddy" She said, then looked at them both "I'll be down for tea"

"Yes, sweetie" Felicity replied, still smiling at her husband. Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen just as her Dad slipped his arms around her mother's waist. 

xoxox

McGonagall appeared at the gates of Hogwarts in a flash of white light, then pushed the gates open and started to walk up the path towards the castle.

"Good evening, Minerva" She looked over, but didn't break her stride, as Albus Dumbledore, walked up beside her. He did this every time she returned from her home visits to the new muggle born students - it had become as much of a ritual as The Welcoming Feast, The Sorting and the presentation of the Quidditch Cup.

"Albus" She gave a polite nod of acknowledgement "How was your day?"

"Oh, well enough" He replied "Professor Quirrell has accepted the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, and will be arriving in the middle of August"

"I am sure that made Severus overjoyed" She said in a dry voice.

"Severus was already aware that he will not be teaching Defence for the foreseeable future, Minerva, so I do not believe this news will have any great impact on his mental state, either positively or negatively" Dumbledore said passively "How were our new students?"

"They mostly went as you would expect - surprised to learn magic exists, although relieved in most cases" She smiled "The majority of them had experienced at least one or two cases of accidental magic, and were glad that there was some explanation for it"

"A perennial problem" Dumbledore nodded "I have been considering how we could approach it, however given the International Statute of Secrecy, I am not certain there is a way around it" He fell silent for a moment, then furrowed his brow "Mostly?"

"Pardon me?"

"You said that they mostly went as you would expect" Dumbledore repeated her words "There were some that progressed in a different manner?"

"Just one" McGonagall said "Hermione Jane Granger. She turned eleven on the 6th of July, and received her letter on the same day - one of the last students to do so" She paused "She was a lot more inquisitive than I had expected, as was her mother"

"Indeed? How so?"

"Miss Granger was the only one to ask why our school was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" McGonagall said, then - at Dumbledore's blank look - she added "She wanted to know if we educated witches and wizards differently"

"Oh" Dumbledore blinked in surprise "I take it that you explained?"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "But her mother asked about the dark side of magic" Dumbledore came to a half, forcing McGonagall to do the same.

"Pardon me?" He said "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean that she asked about any dark spells or unforgivable curses" McGonagall shook her head "However she gave me examples of how seemingly innocent objects in the muggle world can be put to both good and evil uses, and asked me if magic had the same problem"

"And what did you tell her?" Dumbledore looked at her over the tops of his glasses.

"I told her the truth, Albus" McGonagall replied "Given their obvious intelligence, and that they were going to go to Diagon Alley, I felt that lying to them served no purpose and would most likely prove counter productive"

"And what was their response?"

"They didn't really have one" McGonagall said with a slight shrug "They were just curious about whether there was any dark side to magic"

"So do you think we will be seeing Miss Granger at Hogwarts come this September?"

"I don't know" McGonagall admitted "I endeavoured to give them a balanced view of the magical world - the good and the bad...." She saw Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly "I did not mention the Death eaters or Voldemort, however I don't think it will be long before they find out about him - as I said, they are both very intelligent and it does not seem that they would have any problems doing their own research" Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Where was I?" She paused "Oh yes - I gave them a balanced view, and they said they would talk it over as a family, and make their decision"

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded "I suppose that is the best we can hope for" 

"Quite" McGonagall said, then took a deep breath "I did notice that there was a name missing from my list, Headmaster"

xoxox

Two weeks later, Hermione and her Dad walked out from Charing Cross tube station, then walked up the road in the bright August sunshine.

"Quite a nice day for it, sweetie" Barry said as his daughter slipped her arm through his "You know where we are going?"

"I know what we are looking for" Hermione nodded "And from what I've learned, I have an idea what we will find there" She sighed "It's a pity mother couldn't come with us"

"I know, sweetie, but one of us has to be at the surgery, especially during the summer holidays" He smiled "It's our busiest times of the year - all those naughty children with bad, bad teeth" Hermione returned his smile.

"You could just leave them be" She gave him a wicked grin "Just imagine......" She trailed off, then shook her head "Then again, taking money off all those hapless parents is a more suitable form of justice I suppose" She looked around, then her eyes widened slightly "I have to admit, this is surprising"

"What is, sweetie?" Barry asked, looking around. Hermione drew her arm away from his, then reached out and touched his hand. Barry blinked a few times, then stared at the newly revealed pub door in surprise.

"So I understand why I may never have seen that before, not being magical and all" He said after a few moments "But if you have been magical all along then why haven't you seen it?"

"I am not sure" Hermione shrugged "Maybe the map has a spell on it that reveals it? And before now it was hidden?" She looked at her father, then took his hand "Shall we?"

xoxox

Molly Weasley lead her five children into Diagon Alley wishing, not for the first time, that her husband had been able to get the morning off work. While Percy - the oldest of the five - was well behaved, the same could not be said of the twins, Fred and George. And the two youngest - Ron and Ginny - were as hyper and rambunctious as she had been on her first trip to The Alley many years before. 

"Fred! George! If I have to tell you to calm down again, I will take you both home!" She shouted, but the twins ignored her, charging off down the street towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. She sighed "Percy? Could you...."

"Of course, Mother" He nodded, then he walked calmly after the two boys. Molly turned to her two youngest children "Ronald - we have to get you your robes, then to Ollivanders for your wand"

"Yes, Mum" Ron replied in a slightly whiny voice.

"Can I get a wand, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Not until next year, love" Molly said slightly sympathetically "You know the law" Ginny pouted at her, but fell silent.

"So - to Madam Malkins"

xoxox

Barry and Hermione looked around the inside of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Very nice" Barry said after a few moments, then he took his daughter's hand again and walked over to the bar.

"Good morning, sir, young miss" The bartender gave them a polite smile "How may I help you today?"

"A woman named Professor McGonagall....." Hermione started, but trailed off when the bartender raised his hand.

"Your first visit to Diagon Alley?" He asked, and Hermione nodded "Then please, follow me" He walked out from behind the bar and lead them through the lounge and out into the back yard before stopping in front of a large wall. 

"You need a wand to do this, however since this is your first visit I would assume you don't have one?" He looked at her, and she nodded "Then you will want to visit Ollivanders - they have been making wands since before I was born" He paused "Actually, since before Hogwarts was founded, before London was a city and before the Romans invaded"

"Wow" Hermione exhaled "That's quite a long while, then"

"Quite, young miss" The bartender nodded, then turned to the wall. He drew his wand and tapped a number of bricks in sequence, then took a step back as the wall split in two and rolled back, revealing a long, winding street behind it.

"Diagon Alley" He said "If you follow the main alley down, you will find Gringotts bank. You can either exchange some money there, or start a new account if you wish" He paused "I will let you both explore on your own - you will be perfectly safe here"

"No one can harm us?" Barry asked "Even though we are not magical?"

"It is Back To School Day" The bartender explained "That means there are dozens, maybe a hundred or so, children in The Alley. No parent would risk starting something that could hurt their own child" He looked at Barry "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I take your point" Barry admitted "And thank you"

"My pleasure, sir, young miss" The bartender gave a final nod, then turned and walked back into the pub while Barry and Hermione walked into The Alley. 

"I think we should go to Gringotts first, Dad" Hermione said after a few minutes of looking in the windows of various shops "All the prices are marked in a currency I don't think we have"

"But you don't want to set up an account?" Barry asked.

"Why don't we wait and see" She suggested "You and mother aren't going to need any magical money during the year, and if I am not going to be allowed out of school, then I don't think I will need all that much during the year"

"Makes sense" He nodded, and they walked down The Alley towards the large imposing building at the end. They walked into the lobby and up to one of the tellers.

"Good morning" Barry said brightly "Would it be possible to exchange some money for my daughter?" The goblin looked up at them.

"I thought wizards had outlawed selling their children?" He said in a calm voice. Barry stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I wasn't aware that Goblins had a sense of humour" He said "But then again, until about three weeks ago, I wasn't aware Goblins existed at all"

"We are renowned for our sense of humour throughout the magical world" The teller replied "However we have learned that wand wavers are not usually intelligent enough to understand our humour" He gave Barry a wide smile "No offence to your daughter, of course"

"Of course" Barry said.

"So how much money do you wish to exchange?" The teller asked.

"How much would you advise? This is our first excursion in to the magical world, and we aren't sure how much things will cost" Hermione replied.

"The standard first year package?" The teller asked, and Hermione nodded.

"With a little spending money left over" Barry added, then looked at his daughter "Just in case"

"We have a special rate for first born wand wavers" The teller replied, looking down at the ledger in front of him "However, since you are clearly intelligent beings who appreciate our sense of humour, I can ensure that you will receive this rate every year, should you so desire"

"Yes, please" Hermione said "If you don't mind - we wouldn't want to take advantage, or press our luck" The teller smiled again.

"If I might have your name, young lady?"

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger" She replied "And this is my Dad, Barry Granger"

"Very well" The teller made a few notes in his ledger, then looked up and smiled "Our exchange rate is 10 galleons to the pound. For the purchases you desire, you would need only exchange around fifteen pounds, and maybe another two pounds for spending money"

"Seventeen pounds? For all of her school supplies?" Barry asked, then blushed "I am sorry - I am not meaning to doubt you, it just seems..... so cheap"

"The magical world has very little interaction with the non-magical world" The teller replied with a shake of his head "They don't produce anything - it all gets brought in in bulk, so they don't have any idea how much things cost" He gave a slight shrug "The Goblin Nation knows about these things, but it has been an age since the wand wavers paid any attention to us"

"In which case....." Barry pulled out his wallet and withdrew a twenty pound note "Can I exchange twenty pounds?"

"Of course, Mister Granger" The teller nodded "If you give me just a few minutes, I will return with the galleons" He stepped down from the station and disappeared into a doorway behind it. Barry turned back to his daughter.

"Twenty pounds? I think we spent that on your uniform alone last year" He said "I think I am going to like this new world of yours"

"Me too" Hermione looked around "I think we might have to consider setting up an account, depending on the terms they might give us" She took a step closer to him and lowered her voice "It might also prove useful for the future"

"I had been thinking about that, but....." He stopped as he saw the teller returning "....we can discuss that later, with your mother" They both turned to face the teller as he stepped back up on to the stool behind his station.

"So - twenty pounds will give you two hundred galleons. Just for this transaction, I have waved our usual fee" He said, handing over a bag, as Barry handed him the twenty pound note "Thank you for your business"

"And thank you for making it so painless, sir" Barry smiled "I would like to say I will recommend to you all my friends, but since most of my friends don't have magical children, I am not sure that that recommendation would do much good"

"I am told it is the thought that counts, Mr Granger" The teller smiled "So I will take it in the spirit that is intended" He gave a polite nod "Enjoy the rest of your day, and I hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts, Miss Granger"

"I am sure I will, sir" Hermione returned the nod "And thank you for your assistance" The teller gave another nod, then Hermione and Barry turned and walked back to the entrance, and out into the sunshine.

xoxox

Half an hour later, they walked into Ollivanders Wand Makers (which, they learned, had been established in 392 BC) to find four people already in there - two children about her age, a woman about her father's age and a man who could have been anywhere from eighty to one hundred and eighty. 

It was the older man who noticed them, and smiled.

"If you will give me a few minutes, I will just finish with young Mister Weasley here first, then I will get right to you" He said in a polite tone. Hermione gave a simple nod, then watched as the older man - Mister Ollivander she assumed - turned back to his other customers. Who - she now noticed - all had remarkably red hair. 

"Very well, Mister Weasley" He turned back to his shelves of wands "I think..... I think..... yes" He pulled a box out of the third self up "Twelve inches, ash with a core of unicorn tail" He removed the wand from its box and handed it to the boy "Give it a swish, Ronald"

The boy - Ronald Weasley, Hermione surmised - waved the stick in his hand, then smiled as a stream of stars came out the end of it.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely" Ollivander nodded, then looked at Molly "That will be six galleons" Molly nodded, and handed over six gold coins "Enjoy your wand, Mister Weasley, but please remember the Ministry regulations on underage magic"

"Yes, sir" Ronald nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander " Molly smiled "Come along Ron, Ginny" She lead her two children out of the shop, nodding to Barry and Hermione as they passed.

"Sorry about your wait" Ollivander walked over to them "So - how can I help you?"

"I suppose I need a wand" Hermione said "And the bartender at The Leaky Cauldron told me that this was the place - the only place - to get one"

"Tom has always been a fan of mine" Ollivander said "And while I am the only wand maker in London, honesty compels me to admit there is one in Glasgow, and one in a town called Godric's Hollow, deep in the heart of Wales" He paused "I won't be offended if you wish to go somewhere else, young lady" Hermione smiled.

"Since you have been so honest, and I have no clue where Godric's Hollow is, and no desire to travel to Glasgow to buy a wand from someone who is not as good as you, then I think I will carry on with my original plan" She took a step forward "So what do I need to do?"

"If you would like to hold out your arms, I will just take some measurements" Ollivander waved his hand and a tape measure whipped off the counter and came to hover in front of her. Hermione stretched her arms out wide, then watched in wonder as the tape measure danced and whirled around her body, taking all sorts of weird measurements including height, wrist circumference and arm length before returning to the counter.

"Very well" Ollivander looked her up and down, then frowned slightly "There is something.... " He shook his head "Maybe this" He pulled a box off one of the shelves "Eight inch, Chestnut, unicorn mane" He handed it to her, and she waved it, then winced as a number of the boxes shot off the shelves and onto the floor.

"Perhaps not" Ollivander took the wand off her and put it back in its box "Perhaps another....." He walked down the length of the shop and pulled another box out of a pile. Walking back up, he slipped it out of the box and handed it to her.

"Darkened Oak, Scorpion Sting, Six and Two Thirds Inches Long" He said. Hermione looked down at it, already feeling a burst of warmth coming from the wand. She raised it and gave it a flick, smiling as a burst of light shot out of the end. 

"Well, yes" Ollivander nodded, looking slightly pensive "That does seem to be your wand, Miss Granger"

"You look concerned, Mister Ollivander " Barry walked up to stand behind his daughter "Is there something we should know?" 

"No, no" Ollivander replied "Not really" He paused "Darkened Oak is one of the most supple and flexible woods that I use to make wands, however it is also - somewhat justly - considered to be connected to dark magic" He hesitated "Combined with a scorpion sting core, I am afraid that there are people who will believe that your daughter's wand means she is likely to turn dark"

"Does it mean she will?" Barry asked "If she uses this wand, will it bias her one way or the other?"

"No, it won't" Ollivander shook his head emphatically "While it is generally accepted by those of us who study wandlore that the wand chooses the wizard, or the witch in this case, what the witch does with the wand is entirely up to them" He paused "We all have free will, young lady - it is the creator's greatest gift to us all - and your destiny is in your own hands" He smiled "Well, as much as anyone's destiny is in their own hands, of course"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then she gave another wave of the wand, sending a jet of stars out shooting out across the shop "May I ask a question, Mister Ollivander ?"

"By all means"

"If you were to try to find another wand, would it serve me as well?" She asked, looking at the piles and piles of boxes around her. Ollivander blinked.

"You might find one that would suit you to one degree or another" He said after a few moments "However that wand is the one for you. I have been matching wands to witches and wizards for over seven decades, and I know when they have found the one" He let out a long, slow breath "The decision is, of course, up to you, but if you want my opinion, you are not going to find a better wand than that" Hermione looked over at her father.

"I was bullied and teased all through junior school for being different" She said "It's not like I am not used to it" Barry laughed.

"Who would have thought that that would be a learning experience?" He said, then turned to Ollivander "So how much does the wand cost?"

"Six galleons, five sickles" Ollivander replied promptly "And I would advise you take care of it, because I don't have that many of those should it get damaged"

"Don't worry, Mister Ollivander" Hermione smiled "I promise I will"

xoxox

Felicity gave her last patient of the day a friendly wave as he bolted out of the treatment room and over to his mother, then her own face lit up as Barry and Hermione walked into the surgery's reception. 

"That's it for today, Marty" She called to the receptionist "You can go home now. Doctor Granger and I will finish up"

"Yes, m'am" Marty Snow locked his computer, then picked up his jacket and - with a nod to Barry and Hermione - walked out of the surgery. 

"Are we alone, Mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sweetie" Felicity replied "Robert and Katherine have both gone home for the evening, and you just saw Marty leave" She paused "We are all alone" Hermione smiled, then turned and locked the door they had just walked through. 

"So" Felicity continued as Barry and Hermione walked over to the sofa and sat down "How was your day?"


	3. A Boy, A Train, A Toad and A Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The common wisdom is that the light will overcome that dark. That by lighting a candle, you can extinguish the dark and chase it away._
> 
> _But the truth that no one wants to face is that the banishment is only temporary. That the darkness is always there, waiting patiently, for the light to disappear. For the candle to flicker and die. For the bulb to burn out. For its chance to return._
> 
> _The light is limited, temporary. The darkness is forever. The darkness is eternal._

Four days after their trip to Diagon Alley, Felicity drove the car into a parking space outside King's Cross station, pulled the hand brake on and turned the engine off.

"Barry, love, can you go and get a trolley?" She asked. Her husband nodded, and got out of the car, leaving mother and daughter together. 

"You can still back out of this you know" Felicity looked at Hermione "I know you think that both your Dad and I want you to go, but we really only want you to be happy, sweetie"

"I know, mother" Hermione reached out and squeezed Felicity's hand "But given what we've learned and what we know, I think this will be in all our best interests" She smiled "I know you and Dad will miss me, but I will write as often as I may and I will be back for the Christmas holidays"

"Okay" Felicity nodded "If you are sure" They both looked round as Barry returned with the trolley "So where are we going again?"

xoxox

"Excuse me, sir?"

The Train Dispatcher looked around for the voice that had spoken, then slowly looked down as he realised he was being addressed by a young boy, pushing a trolley with a large trunk and a bird cage on it.

"Yes, lad? What do you want?" He asked tersely.

"I was wondering if you could help me" The boy said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket "I have to go here to catch my train" He held it up for the Dispatcher to view it. 

"The Hogwarts Express, 11am from Platform 9 3/4" The man read, then he shook his head "Are you having a laugh?" He stared down at the boy "Platform 9 3/4? Are you kidding me?"

"No, sir" The boy shook his head. The Dispatcher shrugged, then waved his hand.

"Platforms 9 and 10 are over there - along the concourse and turn right" He said "And if you find this magical platform, come back and let me know" He smiled at his own joke, then turned and walked down the platform. The boy turned his trolley around and started pushing it back the way he came. 

xoxox

Hermione pushed her trolley down the main concourse, flanked on either side by her parents. Every now and then she glanced up at the platform numbers. 

Eventually they reached platform 10, and came to a halt.

"Any ideas how we find this magical platform?" Barry asked "Because I think that the station staff are probably not going to know where it is"

"I think..... I think I know" Hermione said "I read about it somewhere" She turned her trolley, then stopped as she saw someone else pushing a trolley towards the same platform "Dad? Mother? Do you think he is going where we are going?" Her parents followed her gaze to see a young boy pushing a trolley loaded up with a trunk and a bird cage.

"I think so, yes" Felicity smiled "Do you think we should introduce ourselves?"

"It would only be polite" Barry replied, then he walked over to the boy "Hi. I know you don't know me, but I think that, based on your luggage, you are going to a school in Scotland?" The boy stared up at him, looking slightly surprised. Barry glanced over his shoulder, then continued.

"My daughter is just over there, with my wife, and - as you can see - she has a similar lot of luggage as you do, and she is going to a school in Scotland too" He paused "So I was wondering if you'd like to come with us and perhaps we can find Platform 9 3/4 together?" The boy stared at him a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Okay" He said, then pushed his trolley over to where Hermione and Felicity were stood.

"I am Barry Granger, and this is my wife Felicity and my daughter Hermione" Barry said.

"I'm Harry Potter"

xoxox

"Always the same" Molly held Ginny's hand as she watched her four sons make their way down Platform 9 "Crowded with muggles" She looked around, then nodded to the oldest of her sons "Percy - go on"

"Yes Mum" Percy glanced around - the instinct to check that no one was watching was second nature - then he pushed his trolley forward at full tilt and vanished through the pillar in front of him. 

"Fred, George" She gestured for the twins "Go ahead"

"Yes, Mum" They replied in unison, then - one after the other - they both shot through the wall. 

xoxox

A few yards back, Harry and Hermione watched the two red-headed boys vanish through the pillar. They stared at the space where the boys had disappeared, then looked at each other before turning to Hermione's parents.

"So - the magical world is crazy?" Hermione asked, looking sceptical.

"Apparently so" Barry replied. They turned back and watched in silence as the youngest boy pushed his trolley through the pillar, followed by the mother and daughter.

"I think we've found this platform of yours" Felicity said, then she took her husband's hand "So - who's first?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Ladies first?" Harry suggested, and Hermione laughed.

"A true gentleman" She replied "I thought they had all disappeared" She pushed her trolley forward a few feet, then turned and frowned at him "Unless you just want to see if I smack into the wall and fall on my bum?" He gazed back at her with such an innocent expression, as if to say 'What? Me?' that she couldn't help laughing again. Then she continued down the platform, followed by Harry and her parents, and - taking a deep breath - she sped up and aimed directly for the pillar. 

As she passed through it, she felt a weird tingling - as if her entire body had pins and needles - then she shot out the other side and onto an entirely new platform. 

She wanted to stop and look around, but she knew that Harry would be coming through in a moment, and that if she stayed where she was, he would probably crash right into her. So, moving to one side, she turned just in time to see him barrel through the portal and onto Platform 9 3/4, followed a few seconds later by her parents.

"Welcome to Platform 9 3/4" Hermione said, then looked up at the clock "We've got about twenty minutes before the.... oh wow" She trailed off, staring at the bright red steam engine that was stood at the far end of the platform.

"I'll take your trolley, sweetie" Felicity said "You and your Dad can go look at the engine" Hermione flashed her a bright smile, then - taking her Dad's hand - they shot off up the platform. Felicity gave a fond laugh, then looked at Harry.

"They are mad about stream trains" She explained "Always have been, ever since we rode in one up the side of a mountain in Wales"

"Everyone's got to have a hobby" Harry replied, then they started pushing their trolleys up the platform "Mrs Granger?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You're Harry Potter" She said, and he smiled.

"I didn't grow up in this world, Mrs Granger" He waved his hand, gesturing at the platform and the train "When Hagrid - one of the teachers at Hogwarts - came to tell me who I was, he said I was famous throughout the wizarding world" He looked up at her "Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

"Maybe, yes" Felicity admitted "But given your fame and the fact everyone will be talking about you and expecting your return, we decided just to treat you as you" She said "If you want we can make a fuss over you and treat you as a hero?" Harry laughed.

"Oh please, no" He shook his head "I was a baby when it happened, and I don't remember any of it. I just want to be a normal boy" He reached out tentatively and touched her arm "Thank you"

"You're welcome" She gave him a friendly smile "And besides, there was something about your story that didn't make sense when we read it......" She trailed off "Do you mind talking about it? I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"Like I said, Mrs Granger, it all happened when I was a baby" He said "I can't even remember it" He closed his eyes "I think there was a scream and......." His eyes flashed open "Possibly a shadow?" He shook his head "I know I should miss my parents, Mrs Granger, but they died before I really knew who they were" Felicity reached out and patted his shoulder "Anyway - what did you want to ask me?"

"Well - we were talking about it" Felicity said "And we can't work out who else was in the house" Harry looked at her in confusion "You, your mother and your father were there, yes?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, still looking slightly confused.

"And then Voldemort came and.... well - you know the rest" Felicity continued.

"Yes" Harry nodded again.

"So if both your parents were killed, Voldemort was vanquished and you were a baby who - I am guessing - couldn't talk then who told the world your story?"

xoxox

Hermione and her Dad stared at up at The Express.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said, then she looked around "Do you think they'd mind if I touched it?"

"Go right ahead, Missy" Hermione jumped at the voice that came from above and the left. She looked in that direction and saw a young woman in a flat cap staring down at her "I don't mind if you want to touch her. She is, as you say, a beauty"

"Thank you" Hermione took a few steps forward, then reached out her hand and stroked the surface of the bright red engine. A second later, she saw her Dad do the same thing. She place her hand flat against it, feeling the vibration of the boiler beneath her fingers, then she lifted her hand off and stepped back.

"Thank you" She said again, looking up at the driver "This train is..... it's just amazing. Does it work like a normal steam train?"

"Not sure about that, Missy" The driver replied "But there are books in the Hogwarts Library if you wanna learn more" She glanced up at the clock "Best be getting on board - have to leave at eleven on the dot"

"Yes m'am" Hermione nodded "And thank you again"

"My pleasure, Missy" The driver smiled, then Hermione took her Dad's hand and walked back down the platform until they met up with Felicity and Harry - who was looking somewhat perturbed.

"Mother - have you been perturbing Harry?" Hermione asked as she took her trolley back. Felicity smiled a bit sheepishly.

"We got to talking about who he is - about who he is in this world - and I asked him about the night Godric's Hollow fell" She admitted.

"Mother!" Hermione frowned, then looked at Harry "Are you alright?"

"What?" Harry blinked "Oh - yes, I'm fine" He smiled, then looked at Felicity "Your mother just gave me something to think about, that's all" He looked back at Hermione "You know what she told me?"

"About the four people?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded "It is a puzzlement"

We'll have time to think about it on the way to school" Harry replied.

"School!" Hermione said suddenly "The driver - she said we had to get on the train. They have to leave at eleven on the dot" All four of them looked at the clock, which now showed ten to eleven. 

"Then we should get you on board" Barry said. They manoeuvred over to the train, then Barry lifted Hermione's trunk up and took it on to the train. Felicity did the same with Harry's, while the two children carried their bird cages on board.

"Thank you, Mister Granger, Mrs Granger" Harry said "And I will think about what you've told me" 

"We are just glad to help, Mister Potter" Barry smiled "And now we should probably get off the train before we are taken to this school of yours" He took his wife's hand and helped her down to the platform, stepping down after her. They both turned and gave Hermione a kiss before she stepped back into the train.

"Write when you get settled, sweetie" Felicity called out.

"Yes Mother, Dad" Hermione waved, then glanced over her shoulder "Mother?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"If Harry wants someone to write to? If he has any problems he needs help with?"

"We are both here" Felicity nodded, and Hermione smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mother" She pulled the door to the carriage closed, then - as the whistle blew and the train started to pull away - she waved good bye to them, tears stinging the back of her eyes. 

"They'll be okay, Hermione" Harry said from behind her "I know they'll miss you, and you'll miss them, but they'll be okay"

"I know" She sighed "I've just never been away from them for more than a week or so" She turned round and faced him "The Christmas holidays seem forever away" He smiled sympathetically.

"I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They all hate me. My cousin sometimes chases me around the estate I live on and when he catches me he hits me. A lot" He paused "The longer I can stay away from Privet Drive, the better" She stared at him blankly "We should probably find a compartment and put our trunks away"

"Yes" Hermione nodded slowly "We probably should" They both grabbed the handles on their trunks and started dragging them along the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

A few minutes later, they found one and slid the door open.

"Do you want a hand with your trunk, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked him up and down.

"No offence, but shouldn't I be asking that?" She said with a soft smile.

"If you asked that, wouldn't you be talking to yourself?" He responded with the same soft smile. She stared at him for a moment, then laughed. 

"Is this the kind of wit and humour I can look forward to all year?" She asked. He smiled back at her, then together they lifted his trunk up to the parcel shelf above the seats, followed a moment later by her trunk. They then moved the two bird cages to one of the seats and put them side by side.

"What's your owl's name?" Hermione asked after they had settled in. 

"This is Hedwig. Hagrid gave her to me as a birthday present" Harry smiled at the snowy white owl in the cage "She was the first birthday present I ever received....." He noticed Hermione's expression darken again so he continued on quickly "....but I am not sure if she will get much exercise. I don't have too many people to write to"

"My parents said you can write to them if you like" Hermione replied "If you want any advice, or have any problems, you can ask them" Harry's face brightened "I know you just met them, and barely know them, but they are the smartest people I know"

"Thank you" He grinned "I might take you, and them, up on that offer" He looked over at the jet black owl in the cage next to his "How about yours?"

"Azazel" She said, looking fondly at her pet "I read about him - he was.... an angel of sorts" She paused "I think what I liked most was that he introduced weapons and cosmetics to the people of the earth, according to mythology" Harry looked at her, eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Weapons and cosmetics?"

"Uh-huh" Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh "Jewellery and eyeliner and that sort of thing" She saw Harry starting to smile "It's a weird combination, right?"

"Yeah" Harry agreed "It's not the first thing I'd think of if I were an all powerful being bringing gifts to the world" He stood up and placed his hands on his hips "BEHOLD I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU GREAT GIFTS. HAVE A SWORD AND SOME LIPSTICK" Hermione started to laugh, and Harry joined in a moment later.

"That's why he interested me so much" Hermione admitted "And it is a unique name - I doubt anyone else will have an owl named Azazel" Harry chuckled.

"Probably not" He chuckled again, then leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window "So we've got a six hour trip to school. What do you want to do to fill the time?"

xoxox

The two girls walked down the corridor in the carriage then stopped.

"Sue? Is that.... do you think it could be....." The blonde-haired girl looked into the compartment they had just reached. Her friend - a slightly shorter girl with jet black hair - looked at her with a slightly amused smiled.

"You know you haven't finished a sentence yet, Han" She said, then looked over at the compartment "Oh - I see" She turned back "Short, glasses, messy black hair" She paused "I thought you had got over your fantasy, sweetie"

"Just because I stopped talking about it, Susan" Hannah blushed bright red "Doesn't mean it went away" They both looked in the window again, to where the boy they were discussing was talking to a girl with long bushy brown hair.

"You want to go in and introduce yourself?" Susan nudged her friend "At the very least we can try to make friends" Hannah glared at her.

"You're not just doing this to embarrass me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe" Susan gave her a wicked grin, then knocked on the compartment door before sliding it open.

xoxox

"...... and they didn't ask me again" Hermione said, and Harry burst out laughing.

"You really set the manger on fire?" He asked, but before she could reply there was a knock at the compartment door. They both looked up as it slid open and two girls walked in. 

"Hello" Hermione said. 

"Hello" The blonde haired girl with pigtails smiled "I'm Hannah, and this is Susan" She glanced at Harry "We were walking up the train, and thought we'd come in and introduce ourselves"

"We both grew up in the magical world" Susan explained "My aunt works for The Ministry, and Hannah's parents both work at St Mungo's" She paused "And since we grew up in the magical world, we know all the magical children coming to Hogwarts this year"

"And since we didn't recognise either of you" Hannah finished "We thought we'd come in and say hello" She smiled "Hello"

"Hello" Hermione said again "My name is Hermione Jane Granger, first born witch of the family Granger" She glanced at Harry "And this is Inigo Montoya, who is searching for the man who killed his father" Susan and Hannah exchanged confused glances, then Hermione smiled.

"Sorry - private joke" She said "This is Harry James Potter" She paused, then looked at Harry "Sorry, did you want to introduce yourself?" Harry shrugged "Are you going to speak at all?" Harry shrugged again, and Hermione laughed before she turned back to their visitors.

"As you can see, Harry is very talkative" She said with a smile. Susan looked over at Hannah, who had turned slightly pink.

"Hannah is also quite talkative, so we might have to carry the conversation between us" Susan walked over and sat down opposite Hermione, while Hannah sat down opposite Harry "How are you enjoying the magical world so far?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Hannah and Harry were reading a book while Susan and Hermione were talking about the magical world.

"So you and your Aunt live in Carlisle, but you travel down to London to get The Express to travel all the way back up to Scotland?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly. 

"Yes" Susan nodded as if it was obvious "The Express only goes from London to Hogsmeade" She paused "Is that not how it works in the muggle world?"

"Gods no" Hermione shook her head "You know the station where The Express leaves from? King's Cross?" Susan gave a single nod "That's only one of about ten stations in London alone. And each one serves a different area of the country, more or less" She paused "There are hundreds of stations all over the country, and trains from Kings Cross stop at quite a few of them"

"So in the muggle world, The Express would stop at these stations?" Susan leaned back in her seat "I suppose that would be helpful" She paused "But there would have to be a version of Platform 9 3/4 on them"

"Would it be that hard to create?" Hermione asked "I don't know enough about the magical world - how hard is it to create a magical area that muggles can't see?" Susan shrugged.

"My Aunt might know - I could ask her" She glanced at her watch "Sorry to break this up, but we should be going" She looked over to where Hannah and Harry were sharing a book "Han?" Hannah looked up, then nodded and stood up. Harry closed the book then held it up.

"You can borrow it if you want" He said "And you can return it when you are finished"

"Thank you" Hannah smiled "I'll return it as soon as I can"

"Take your time" Harry said, returning her smile "I've read it twice already"

"You have?" Hannah's face fell "Then why......"

"It's one of my favourite books" He said "I could read it another twenty times and still not get tired of it" He offered it her again "Do you want to borrow it?"

"Yes, thank you" She reached out and took it "I'll look after it"

"I have no doubt" Susan's gaze flicked between them, then she rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done being cute, we really have to go" She said, then laughed as Hannah turned and glared at her "That look didn't work on me when I dyed your hair green, Han, so it won't work on me now"

"Just wait until we learn the 'looks can kill spell' Bones!" Hannah growled, then she turned and stalked out of the compartment. Susan looked at Harry and Hermione.

"She's just kidding" She said "The spell is actually called the 'glare of death' spell'" She smiled at both of them, then left the compartment, sliding the door closed behind her. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"They seemed nice" She moved over and sat down next to Harry again "And they didn't mention The Boy Who Lived thing"

"You thought they would?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I thought they might" Hermione admitted, then she realised what he was getting at "My parents are - well - grown up and they deal with children almost every day of their lives, Harry" She paused, trying to think how to explain it "They've come to understand that some kids are sometimes embarrassed by certain things, and that it's best not to bring them up" 

"But kids - especially our age - might not be so understanding" Harry said, following her reasoning "So when they see the boy that they have probably been told about their whole lives, they might just start talking about me without thinking that I don't want to talk about it?" Hermione nodded "Can I buy your parents birthday presents, or would that be weird?"

"Probably a bit weird, yes" Hermione said, then she stood up "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, I have to....." She paused, then shrugged "I was going to find a polite way to say it, but I'm eleven and a kid, so I have to go find the loo because I am bursting for a pee" She left the compartment with Harry's laughter following her.

xoxox

"For an antique steam train that looks like it was made before the First World War, the loos are far better than I expected" Hermione said to herself as she pulled the door to the toilet closed behind her, then suddenly looked down as she felt something bumping against her leg.

"Hello" She said, bending down and scooping up the toad that had hit her leg and landed between her feet "Who are you?" She looked into its eyes, then shrugged "Not a talking toad then" She looked around, then shrugged "And since you can't talk, you probably can't tell me who your mistress or master is. So I suppose I will just have to go and find them myself" She looked up and down the corridor again, then set off back the direction she had come from. 

xoxox

"TREVOR!" Hermione had been searching for the toad's owner for five minutes or so when a loud shout came from the end of the carriage she was in. A moment later, a young boy - she guessed he was her age - rushed up to her "You found Trevor!"

"I did?" She looked down at the toad, then up at him "This is Trevor?"

"Yes" He nodded, looking relieved, then he held his hands out "May I?"

"Of course" She handed the toad over, and Neville clutched the creature close to his chest "Does he run away a lot?"

"Yeah" The boy replied sighed "I think he's trying to go home again. We have a large pond on the edge of our grounds and now he's on a train"

"I've got a box that's holding some..... stuff of mine" She said, blushing slightly "It's quite big - for a toad - and if we put some padding inside, then we might have somewhere he'd enjoy staying" The boy looked at her, an expression of gratitude on his face.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked after a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?" She responded "I'm not using the box - I can put the stuff in something else. And if it stops Trevor here from bounding off down the train again....." She trailed off and shrugged "Why not?" She started walking back towards the compartment she and Harry were in, then looked over her shoulder "Are you coming?" She paused "And also - who are you?"

xoxox

They were one carriage away from their destination when they ran into a group of three boys coming the other way. Hermione's first impression was that two Gamorrean Guards and an Elf had somehow made their way on The Express, but then she realised they were in fact three first year students. 

"Longbottom" The one in the middle said - he was slightly taller than her, with silver blonde hair and an incredibly superior sneer "I'm surprised you were even invited to come to Hogwarts. Word amongst the rest of the purebloods was that you were nothing but a squib"

"Shut up Malfoy" Neville retorted. The two trolls stood behind the boy in the middle - Malfoy, Hermione realised - both snorted.

"Oh very good, Longbottom" Malfoy sneered "Did you make that up yourself, or did someone teach you" Before Neville could reply, Malfoy shifted his gaze over to Hermione "And who are you? I don't recognise you"

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger, first born witch of The Granger Family" She said, a trace of pride in her voice "Why? Who are you?"

"First born witch? You mean you are a mudblood?" Malfoy looked her up and down with disgust. Hermione stared back at him, then took two steps forward.

"Mister Malfoy - have you ever heard the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" She asked. He stared back at her with barely concealed contempt, but she leaned forward, whispered something in his ear then straightened up again - smiling at the look of terror that had suddenly come over his face.

"How......" He started, but stopped himself, then turned on his heel and almost sprinted away down the corridor. The two boys with him exchanged glances then turned and followed him down the carriage. 

Hermione looked at Neville.

"Shall we go?" He looked down the corridor to where Malfoy had just gone through the door to the next carriage, then back at Hermione.

"Okay"

xoxox

"She should be back soon" Harry glanced out of the compartment window "She said she was just going to the toilet" He shrugged "Maybe she stopped to talk to someone on the way"

"I thought you said she was a muggle born?" Ron asked curiously "How would she know anyone?" Harry stared back at him.

"She met me" He said "And we met Hannah and Susan" He smiled "She is a very out-going and friendly person - I am pretty sure she will make friends with anyone she meets" As he finished speaking, the compartment door slid open and Hermione walked in, accompanied by a young boy holding a toad "See" he turned to Hermione "Hello, Hermione"

"Harry" She nodded "Ron" 

"How do you know my name?" Ron asked in surprise.

"You don't remember me?" Hermione pretended to frown "I was in Ollivanders when you got your wand. You, your mother and a girl I assume was your younger sister walked passed me" She looked at Harry "Help me with my trunk? I promised Neville - this is Neville Longbottom by the way - that I would find a box for him to put Trevor in"

"Trevor?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. 

"Trevor" Neville held up his toad.

"Oh" Harry stood up, and helped Hermione lift her trunk down on to one of the seats. She flipped it open, then began to rummage through it. A moment later she pulled out a largish box, then glanced up at Harry. 

"Could you......" She paused "leave me to it?" He looked at her curiously "Did you get the same lesson on the birds and the bees at junior school?" He looked at her a moment longer, then went bright red and whirled round.

"Sorry" He said without looking back. She didn't reply, instead she tipped the sanitary pads and tampons out of the box and into the trunk, then moved a pair of jeans over to cover them up. Then she pulled out a pair of socks she rarely wore, and put them into the box, arranging them along the bottom and round the edge.

Finally, she rooted around some more, then pulled out a small sewing kit. Opening it up, she pulled out one of the needles and stabbed the top of the box half a dozen times, making air and light holes. 

She put the needle back, put the kit back in the trunk and closed it up, then turned and held the box up.

"One toad nest for Trevor, Mr Longbottom" She said, then flipped the top open and watched as Neville lowered his toad in to the box. She closed it up and handed it to him "Try not to accidentally squash it, or lose it, or throw it out the window"

"I'll try" He said, then he looked at the two boys "I should be getting back. Harry, Ron" He looked at Hermione again with a slightly wary expression, then turned and walked out of the compartment. Hermione glanced at her trunk, then sat down next to Harry.

"You don't want to put it back up on the rack?" He asked.

"We have to change in to our robes soon, and then we have to get off at Hogsmeade" She said "Seems pointless" Harry shrugged. 

"Okay" He looked between Ron and Hermione "So you two have met already?"

xoxox

Hagrid stood on the platform and watched The Express pull in and come to a stop. As the smoke and steam cleared, the students started to stream out of the carriages and on to the platform.

"FIRST YEARS!" He shouted "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" He held up his lamp, then watched as a number of tiny figures started to come towards him. He recognised some of them - the bright red hair of Ronald Weasley, the pig-tails of Hannah Abbott, the silver blonde mane of Draco Malfoy - but a few others were complete strangers. 

Then he saw Harry Potter coming towards him in the company of a girl with bushy brown hair who he didn't know at all. 

"FIRST YEARS, ANY MORE FIRST YEARS?" He looked around, but all the other students were walking towards the carriages that would take them to school. 

"OKAY. FIRST YEARS. FOLLOW ME!" He turned and lead them off down the path towards the lake.

xoxox

Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's as they walked along. He looked down at their joined hands, then up at her.

"Sorry, just feeling a little overwhelmed" She admitted "I miss my parents" He squeezed her hand.

"I know" He said "I miss your parents too" She laughed, then looked up at the giant figure leading them through the darkness.

"You've met him before?" She asked.

"He introduced me to the magical world" Harry nodded "Came and got me from the Dursleys, showed me around Diagon Alley and the like" He smiled "Hagrid seems nice enough"

"Even for a half giant?" Hermione murmured, and Harry looked at her curiously "No human can be that tall, and given how wide he is" She held her other hand up defensively "I'm not judging, just observing. I've never met a half giant, or even a giant, before, and I'm sure the school wouldn't let him near the students if he was dangerous"

"That's true" Harry smiled, then they came to a halt with the rest of the group as they reached the edge of a lake.

"FOUR TO A BOAT. NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT!" Hagrid's voice boomed out through the fog shrouded darkness. 

"Want to join us?" Susan and Hannah had come up behind them. Hermione looked at Harry, and he nodded, then all four of them walked over to the nearest boat.

Harry held his hand up to help Hermione into the boat, then did the same for Susan and Hannah before climbing in to the seat next to Hermione. 

"Any idea how we get this to... urk!" Hermione grabbed on to the side of the boat as it started to move forward.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AND ARMS INSIDE THE BOAT!" Hagrid's voice floated back to them from the head of the flotilla "DON'T DRAG YOUR HANDS IN THE WATER" All four occupants of the boat exchanged looks, then looked over the sides of the boat into the dark waters.

"Sharks?" Harry suggested.

"Grindylows?" Susan added.

"Mermen?" Hannah shivered.

"Buffalo" Hermione said with a smile. The other three looked at her.

"Buffalo?" Susan asked.

"Buffalo with an aqualung" Hermione replied, then she gave a sigh "Never mind"

They continued to drift through the water, until they suddenly went into a tunnel. A few seconds later, they came out and all four of them looked up.

"Oh wow" Hannah exclaimed.

"Beautiful, isn't it" Susan said quietly. 

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts" Susan nodded.

"Hogwarts" Hannah said reverently.

"It's only a model" Hermione said under her breath, then realised the other three were looking at her again "Yeah - this is going to be a fun year" She looked up at the castle, silhouetted in the moonlight "It is beautiful though"

xoxox

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House" The stern looking teacher dressed in green with silver braiding looked out across the assembled first years "In a moment, you will be sorted in to your house. Your house will be your home for the next seven years. Your triumphs will be their triumphs, your failures will be their failures. They will be your family, your friends. You will eat with them, work with them and sleep with them" She looked around "I advise you to get to know them, as you will be spending a lot of time with them. Are there any questions?" She paused for a moment, then continued.

"There are four houses" She gestured to the four pennants that hung on the walls "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Once sorted, your uniforms will take on their colours" She turned to go, but stopped when she realised one of the students had raised their hand "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, if you are head of Gryffindor House, why are you wearing the colours of Slytherin?" Hermione asked. McGonagall stared down at her, then turned and walked into The Great Hall, leaving Hermione staring after her. 

"Hermione!" Susan and Hannah both exclaimed from behind her, then Susan continued "I can't believe you asked her that"

"I was just curious" Hermione shrugged, gesturing at the four banners on the wall "You would think....." She fell silent as McGonagall emerged again.

"Come this way" She said briskly, then lead them into The Hall and up to the front "When I call your name, come forward and place The Sorting Hat on your head" She walked over to where a battered old hat was sat on a three legged stool, then looked at the list in her hand.

"HANNAH ABBOTT" 

Hannah gave Susan, Harry and Hermione a nervous smile, then walked over to the stool, picked up the hat and sat down before placing it on her head. There was about thirty seconds of silence, then the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" and Hannah took the hat off and bounded over to the table second from the left. 

"SUSAN BONES"

xoxox

"HERMIONE GRANGER" 

Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze, then walked sedately over to the stool, picked up the hat and lowered it on to her head as she sat down. 

**Miss.....**

_If you tell anyone the truth, if you breathe a word of what you see in my head, I will kill everyone in this room, starting with you._

**..... Granger. You are clearly not lacking courage, nor brains, nor cunning, nor ambition.**

_I know that you won't know for sure, but where do you think Harry Potter will end up?_

**Both his parents were Gryffindors, so I think that is most likely.**

_Then put me there._

**Very well. Although it goes against my better judgement to allow one such as you into this building at all.**

_You will allow me in, and you will speak of it to no one. If Dumbledore, McGonagall or anyone else asks, you will tell them I am Hermione Jane Granger, first born school girl of Gryffindor House. Tell them anything else, and they will not believe you - but it will be the last thing you tell them never the less._

**Yes, Miss Granger. I will send you to** "GRYFFINDOR" 

She stood up, removing the hat as she did, then walked over to the now applauding table of students, her robes transforming as she did. 

Taking her place next to the Weasley twins, she watched the rest of the sorting, a slight smile on her face.

Ten minutes later, when Harry came and sat next to her, her smile only increased.

xoxox

That night, she put a picture of her parents on her bedside table, then pulled the curtains around her bed shut. Reaching into her school bag, she pulled out her journal - a hot-pink leather diary bound with silver edges - and opened it to the first empty page.

_01-09-1991,_

_I am at Hogwarts. Met a few people on The Express - some friendly, some less so. One was particularly nasty, but I don't think he will be much of a problem._

_The Hat was everything I had read it would be, but again - it won't be a problem. Aside from the magic keeping it quiet, the little chat we had will also ensure it holds its tongue._

_I am now in the Gryffindor girls' dorms, with Harry sleeping just across the way. So all in all, a pretty good first day.  
_

She put the cap back on her pen, and gazed at what she had written for a few moments, before closing the journal up and slipping it back in her bag. Looking at her watch, she realised it was later than she thought. 

"I should probably get some sleep" She thought "Tomorrow will be a busy day"


	4. How to make friends and annoy people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some people believe the dark hides your activities, that those who have nefarious intentions can use the cover of night to do their work - the cover of darkness to carry out their plans._
> 
> _But what is also true is that the brightest light will make you shield your eyes, blinding you to what is directly ahead._

_07-09-1991_

_My first week has gone quite well. I've managed to control myself in my first week of lessons - as my mother and Dad said, it would not do to make the great and the good suspicious of me by getting carried away and showing exactly what I can do._

_Most of the lessons were fairly basic and plain. Even for the magic-born students, this was the first time most of them had held a wand and used it to any real purpose (or I should say **supposedly** the first time most of them had used a wand, but more of that later) so the lessons were mostly introductory fayre._

_McGonagall taught us how to transfigure a match into a needle, Flitwick showed us how to light up the end of our wands. Neither of these are all that useful but I understand how teaching us the basics will provide a foundation for the future._

_But then came Defence Against The Dark Arts. And Professor Quirrell._

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked into the Defence classroom together, and took two desks on the right, with Harry and Hermione occupying the first one while Neville and Ron sat behind them.

"Do you know what Professor Quirrell is like?" Hermione asked, pulling out her textbook and a new roll of parchment.

"He is apparently one of the foremost experts in his field" Neville said from behind them "The Ministry has given him various awards on at least three occasions"

"Cool" Harry said, then suddenly he winced, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Hermione looked over at him.

"You okay?" She frowned.

"Just..... felt odd, all of a sudden" He said as Quirrell walked past them. Harry winced again, and Hermione reached out and put her hand against his forehead.

"You don't feel warm" She said, then looked up at the front of the class as Quirrell turned to face them.

"Good.... good morning everyone" Quirrell addressed the class "I am here to teach you about Defence Against The Dark Arts. You will learn to defend yourself against the darkest of magic, the most evil of curses" He looked around the room "You may never use what you learn here in the real world, but if a situation comes where you need it, it will save your life" He took a few steps forward, and Hermione noticed that Harry leaned his head back.

"Before we start, the other thing I have to make clear is that if any students are found using the hexes, curses or charms they learn in this class on any other students, they will be summarily expelled. Is that clear?" He looked around again, then narrowed his eyes "I said IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, sir" Everyone replied in unison.

"Very well" He smiled "We will start with the most basic protection charm"

_The lesson went on the same way, as did the one later that week. Every time Professor Quirrell would come near Harry, Harry would react in one way or another. Either with a mild headache, or wincing, or just a vague feeling of disquiet._

_I am not sure what is causing Harry's weird reaction to our Defence Teacher - no one else is affected by Quirrell, and from what I have observed no other teacher affects Harry. It just seems to be something unique to them. Something I will have to give more thought to, and watch and learn._

_There is also something about Professor Quirrell. Something I can't put my finger on. He makes me...... I don't know. Just - something._

_Two days later, Professor Severus Scorpius Snape met Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter for the first time._

"I can teach you to bottle fame, to brew glory and to put a stopper in death" Snape whirled round, his cloak flaring out behind him "Providing, that is, you are not the usual bunch of dunderheads, imbeciles and morons that I am usually forced to deal with" He glared around the classroom, then settled his gaze on the two students sat in the second row.

"Ah - Mister Potter" He said in a dry voice "Our new...... celebrity" He stalked forward "Mister Potter. Where would you find a toadstone?"

Hermione whipped her hand in the air, but Snape ignored her, continuing to stare at Harry. 

"Next to a frogstone?" Harry suggested. Hermione smirked, but Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"A toadstone is found inside a toad, Mister Potter. What what you get if you mix malachite and stammaril?" Hermione raised her hand so fast she almost felt her shoulder crack, but Snape ignored her again.

"A stalactite?" Harry asked. This time Hermione let out a single snort of amusement - one that Snape ignored.

"No, Mister Potter. You get the key ingredient of veritaserum" Snape stared at him "What is the difference between maculatum and hemlock?" Hermione raised her hand again and gave it a little wave back and forth.

"Perhaps if you want an answer, Professor, you should as Hermione, since she appears to know it" Harry suggested. Snape looked from Harry to Hermione for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"If I wanted answers from a muggle born know it all, I would ask her" Snape replied in a sarcastic tone "However as I am asking you, I expect you to be the one who answers me" Hermione stared at him, then leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry looked at her, then shrugged.

"Apart from the name, there is no difference, Professor. Something you should know, as hemlock was routinely used to..... dispose of members of The Ministry that Voldemort felt were getting in the way of his plans, or in positions his minions wanted" There were a number of gasps around the room as Harry finished his answer, but Snape merely continued to gaze at him impassively. 

"Do you think you are brave, Mister Potter, saying The Dark Lord's name out loud?" He asked after a few moments.

"No more so than anyone else" Harry shrugged again "But you didn't tell me if I was right or wrong" Snape stared at him for a second longer, then turned around and walked back to the board.

"Today we will learn how to brew a potion to cure boils....."

_There was no further fallout from our discussion with Professor Snape, but I have a feeling he will have talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall about it._

_Of course, it was McGonagall who told me to research the darker side of the magical world, so she really only has herself to blame if I follow her instructions._

_As for the rest of the week, it has gone quiet peacefully. Susan and Hannah seem intent on making friends with us - whether we want to or not. But since they are nice enough, and do not seem to be overly concerned with Harry's fame and status in this world, they are actually kind of fun to have around. Meanwhile Ron, Neville and the other first year Gryffindors are proving entertaining - at least in their own way._

_The one thing that hasn't materialised yet is the antagonism from the Slytherins. From what Ron, Susan and some of the other first years have said, Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get on. Gryffindors think Slytherins are all servants of The Dark Lord, and Slytherins think Gryffindors are all enslaved to the cult of Dumbledore. It's like sodium and water, only with paraffin dumped into the mix._

_But whenever we are out and about - walking through the grounds, or the castle corridors, the Slytherins seem to steer clear of us completely. And I can't help but think that might be because of something I said :)_

_So, as I said, my first week has gone quite well. But next week will bring a new challenge. Flying lessons. For all my brains, for all my ability to read, to learn and to do general book stuff I have never been the most sporty of girls. And the idea of getting on a broom and flying around the castle? It fills me with dread the likes of which you cannot imagine._

_This is not going to be fun._

She closed the pink leather diary, then put it back into her book bag. Flipping open the curtains, Hermione jumped out of bed, slipped on her jumper and pulled down the sleeves then made her way out of the dorm and down to the common room to join her friends.

xoxox

Two days later, Hermione was walking down the grand staircase when she felt someone walk up behind her. Adjusting her jumper, she slowed her pace until Dumbledore fell into step with her.

"Miss Granger, I believe?" He said "One of our new Gryffindors?"

"Headmaster" She gave a polite nod "I am flattered you recognise me"

"I try to learn the names of all my students, Miss Granger" Dumbledore replied "But honesty compels me to admit that I have a particular reason for coming to talk to you today"

"Yes?" They reached the ground floor, and Hermione turned to face him "What's that Headmaster?"

"Professor Snape told me that you have been spreading erroneous information about him" Dumbledore said gravely "About his past" Hermione continued to stare at him, remaining silent "Professor Snape has tried hard to put his past behind him, Miss Granger. He - and I - would appreciate it not being disseminated around the school, especially without context" Hermione tilted her head to one side, but didn't reply.

"Miss Granger, this conversation would be easier if it was more of a conversation, rather than a monologue"

"What do you want me to say, Headmaster?" She replied "Everything I told Harry can be found in the history books on sale at Flourish and Blotts, and it was Deputy Headmistress McGonagall that encouraged me to look into the history of the magical world" She paused "A history that, if Professor McGonagall had told me about originally, might have made my parents rethink allowing me to be a part of this world" She smiled "Some of the books are very detailed about what Voldemort's followers did, Headmaster, and at least one or two of them cover the events of the trials that followed"

"Miss Granger - Professor Snape has my full and complete confidence, and continued references to his history and his unfortunate lapse in judgement will only undermine the authority he requires as a teacher" Dumbledore said after a moment "I must ask you to give me your word that you will no longer spread any misleading or false information"

"Was anything I said false, Headmaster?" She asked "Several Ministry workers, Ministers and Wizengamot members were killed by poison after opposing Voldemort, and one or two were poisoned because they were in positions that Voldemort would find useful. And it is undeniable that Professor Snape is a former of follower of Voldemort" She stared at him calmly "Do you think students should lie? That we should change history to fit the point of view of the current government?" Dumbledore stared at her thoughtfully.

"I am merely asking you to consider the affect your words might have on other people" He said after a few moments.

"I will if you will, Headmaster" She replied in a calm voice "Are we finished, sir, because I promised I would meet Harry for a walk in the grounds"

"Yes, yes. Just keep my words in mind, Miss Granger"

"I will do my best, Headmaster" She turned and walked out through The Entrance Hall and into the grounds. A few moments later, she found Harry stood in the centre of the stone circle "Good evening, Mister Potter"

"Mister Potter?" Harry looked at her curiously "Did I do something to annoy you?" Hermione blinked, then blushed.

"Sorry, Harry" She shook her head "Professor Dumbledore just said he would be much obliged if I'd stop talking about Professor Snape's past, and not make any more references to him being a former follower of Voldemort"

"Really?" Harry blinked "Why?"

"He thinks I'm going to......" She paused "How did he put it? Oh - he thinks I'm going to undermine Snape's authority as a teacher if the kids think he can't be trusted" She shrugged "I don't think I'm going to listen to him"

"Why?" Harry asked, then blushed slightly pink "Sorry, but why?"

"How much do you know about Dumbledore?" Hermione looked over her shoulder, then started walking down the hill towards the boathouse, Harry following a step behind.

"Just what his chocolate frog card says" Harry shrugged "I'm not the massive bookworm you are" Hermione gave him a slightly bashful smile.

"He's not only the Headmaster, he's also the Head of The Wizengamot - the magical government. He and The Minister are like...... well The Prime Minister and The Leader of The House of Lords" She paused to see if Harry had understood, and he gave a quick nod "So when he's asking me to keep quiet about history, and to lie about the past, it's not just a teacher asking me to do that, it's a member of the government"

"And that's wrong?" Harry frowned. Hermione smiled.

"History is history. It shouldn't be changeable just because the government of the day decides that they don't like parts of it" They reached the boathouse, and she leaned against the outside wall "You learned about The British Empire in history?" Harry nodded "What if the government decided the parts that made Britain look bad should be removed from the history books, not taught and just ignored? So no kids were taught about them?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted "I suppose it would be bad"

"You suppose?" She asked wryly.

"I'm a kid who just found out he's a wizard, Hermione" He said in a whiny voice "Give me a break" She laughed.

"Okay" She pushed herself off the wall "Want to learn how to row a boat?"

xoxox

The following Friday, Harry and Hermione walked out across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, following Ron and the other Gryffindors who were a few feet behind a gaggle of students dressed in silver and green.

"Still nervous?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"And me asking you about is probably making you more nervous?"

"Yes"

"Want me to shut the heck up?"

"Yes"

"And if I don't, will you smack me with a pillow?"

"Pillow. Broomstick. Rock. Whatever's handy" Hermione turned her head and smiled at him "Aren't you nervous at all?" Harry looked forward to where the Slytherins were vanishing into the Quidditch pitch, then back at his friend.

"Eight weeks ago, I was an orphan who lived with people who hated me. I had no friends, and my life was miserable" He reached out and took her hand "Then a giant man comes along and tells me I am a wizard. I can literally do magic, that I'm the most famous person in the magical world and that I get to come to magic school" He smiled at her "Then I meet a girl who wants to be friends with me. Not The Boy Who Lived, not the hero who vanquished Voldemort but me - the freak, the weirdo, the boy who will never have any friends"

"Harry....." She started, but he shook his head.

"I know I'm none of those things, Hermione" He squeezed her hand "All I'm saying is that my entire life has changed in eight weeks, and it has got so much better" He looked over at the Quidditch pitch "Whether I'm good or bad at this, it'll just be another part of my new life" She looked back at him, then smiled.

"I'd never thought of it like that" She said.

"So why are you so nervous?" He asked as they reached the Quidditch pitch.

"Because when I was six I fell off a bike and broke my arm in two places" She said in a near whisper. He frowned.

"Yeah - now I'm nervous as well" 

xoxox

Five minutes later, they stood side by side, staring down at two broomsticks on the grass in front of them.

"This is crazy" Hermione whispered "You know that, right?"

"Two days ago I saw you turn a black rat into a pink water goblet" Harry whispered back "We are all crazy" She giggled, then fell silent as an imposing woman in flying woman strode up the line of students.

"Good morning, children" She turned to face them "My name is Professor Hooch, and I am the flying instructor here at Hogwarts. You will follow my instructions, and you will do so to the letter or I will ensure you will never fly at Hogwarts. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor" Everyone replied.

"Very well" She glanced around "First of all - place your dominant hand above the broom, and in a firm voice, command it to come to your hand by saying 'UP'" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I believe in you" He said quietly. She smiled back at him, then looked down at the broom.

"UP!" She said, then her eyes widened as the broom leapt from the ground into her hand. She looked at Harry, eyes shining.

"UP" Harry echoed her tone, and the broom flew into his hand as well. They both looked up and down the line and saw the other students repeating their actions with varying success. 

"up" Neville said hesitantly, then sighed when nothing happened. 

"Neville?" Hermione said from two positions down. He turned to face her "You are Longbottom of Longbottom. You are the child of Frank and Alice Longbottom who faced Voldemort three times without fleeing. You are inferior to no one. You bow to no one" She looked at the broom "Are you really going to let that piece of wood get the better of you?" Neville stared back at her for a moment, and Harry blinked in surprise almost swearing he could see Neville getting taller in front of him.

"UP!" Neville said, his voice coming out slightly lower and more powerful. The broom shot up and smacked into his hand, making him wince slightly as it stung him. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you" He said softly.

"You are most welcome, Neville" She replied, giving a slight bow, then she bit her lip and snorted in amusement, as Ron summoned his broom and it smacked him in the nose.

"Now that you all have your brooms, I want you to mount them" Hooch called out "You may have been told that witches should ride side-saddle, because it is impolite for them to straddle a broom, but that is - if you will excuse my language - bollocks. Everyone in my class learns to ride properly" She smiled "So, with that in mind, please mount your brooms, and grasp the handle in both hands but DO NOT LIFT OFF UNTIL I TELL YOU TO"

Hermione threw her left leg over the broom, then took the handle in both hands. She watched Harry do the same thing, then turned as she saw Neville start to lift into the air.

"Neville?" She called out.

"I don't know...." He replied. grabbing onto the handle with white-knuckled hands "It's not me!" The broom started to fly higher, and Neville closed his eyes. Both Harry and Hermione jumped off their brooms and started heading over to stand underneath him.

"You there! Come down!" Hooch started striding down the line, drawing her wand.

"I don't think he is doing this, Professor Hooch" Hermione said "He's terrified!" As she finished speaking, Neville's broom shot straight up, then turned upside down and Neville let go. Hermione and Harry both held their arms out, and Hooch pointed her wand at him.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

Neville slowed down, but still crashed into Harry and Hermione, who both fell to the ground under him. Hooch reached them, and helped them up.

"Are you all alright?" She asked. Harry and Hermione nodded, but Neville winced.

"My ankle....." He said. Hooch sighed.

"Very well" She turned around "Everyone wait here. Stay on the ground. Anyone who flies will answer to me" She looked back at Neville, then slipped his arm over her shoulder "Come with me, boy" She helped him out of the pitch.

"What a useless lump!" Harry and Hermione turned to see Malfoy holding court with the rest of the Slytherins, a full blown sneer on his face "Did you see the way he fell off the broom?"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, but Malfoy merely laughed.

"What are _you_ going to do, Weasley?" He sneered "Way I see it, you are even more useless than he is!" Ron took a step forward, but stayed silent. Malfoy laughed again.

"That's what I thought" He cast his eyes around, then he beamed as he saw something lying on the ground "And what's this? Did the useless, fat lump drop it?" He walked over, then bent down and snatched up a glowing red ball. 

"A rememberall" Hermione looked round at Parvati "It helps you remember things you've forgotten"

"Figures a useless twit like Longbottom would need one" Malfoy tossed it in the air, then he bounded back to his broom, grabbed it and mounted it then took off "Anyone of you brave, fearless lions have the courage to stop me?" He looked around at the sea of Gryffindors "That's what I thought" He turned and flew into the air. 

"I should....." Harry started, but Hermione reached out and took his hand.

"Look" She said "You know what happened to Neville's broom?" Harry nodded "Look at Draco's" He looked up and saw that Malfoy was starting to wobble a little "I think the school brooms are a bit crap, and he is about to...." She made a crashing and burning gesture with her other hand, and suddenly Malfoy's broom shot straight down, spiralling as it went. Malfoy let out a scream of terror, which was abruptly cut off as his broom smashed into the ground and he was flung off, landing in a heap a few feet away from it.

"DRACO!" A pug-faced, black haired girl screamed and ran over to him and dropped down next to him "Draco! Talk to me! Are you alright?!"

"My arm....." He said in a faint voice. He rolled over onto his back, then grasped his right arm in his left "I think it's broken, Pansy"

"Would you like me to help you get him to the infirmary?" Both Malfoy and Pansy looked up to find Harry and Hermione stood over them.

"No - I'm fine" Malfoy replied quickly "I don't need your help, Miss Granger" Hermione continued to stare down at him for a few moments, then smiled.

"Very well" She said, then stooped and picked up the rememberall "You seemed to have dropped this before you could return it to Neville. Would you like me to return it for you?" 

"Yes, thank you" He said, not meeting her gaze. Hermione gave him a polite smile, then slipped the glowing red ball into her pocket.

"Mr Malfoy - what are you doing lying on the ground?" Hooch's voice came from the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch.

"He was....." Ron started, but Hooch raised her hand.

"I asked Mr Malfoy a question, Mr Weasley, and I expect him to answer it" She said briskly "Well, Mr Malfoy?"

"I..... I tripped over my broom, Professor Hooch" He said "And I landed badly - I think my arm might be broken" Hooch stared at him blankly.

"That's a lie!" Ron shouted "He was flying!" 

"No I wasn't!" Malfoy shouted back. 

"QUIET!" Hooch yelled, then she looked around "Mr Potter, Miss Granger?"

"I am afraid I wasn't watching - I was talking to Harry" Hermione said "I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't tell you what happened" Ron looked at her angrily.

"Mr Potter?" Hooch asked. Harry glanced at Hermione, then shrugged.

"I was talking to Hermione" He said.

"Liar!" Ron snapped, but Hooch turned and glared at him and he fell silent.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" She asked.

"He tripped over his broom" Pansy piped up "Professor Hooch, can we take him to the infirmary please? He's in pain"

"Of course, Miss Parkinson" Hooch nodded "Class dismissed - we will try again next week" He walked over and conjured a stretcher, then levitated Malfoy onto it "I want you all to return to you common rooms. No going anywhere else"

"Yes, Professor"

xoxox

"Why did you protect him?" Ron snapped as the Gryffindors filed into the common room.

"Pardon me?" Hermione stopped in front of the fire place, then turned to face him "Were you talking to me?"

"Why did you protect Malfoy? We could have got him expelled!"

"No, we couldn't" She replied flatly. Ron stared at her "Ron - what am I?"

"Huh?"

"What am I?" She repeated "You are a pureblood, Harry is a halfblood. What am I?" She looked around, realising she had the attention of most of the first years.

"A muggle born" Ron said.

"What would Draco and his father call me?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed.

"My mum told me that was a rude word that I shouldn't say" He said quietly.

"A mudblood" Lavender called out from her seat in the corner, then bit her lip "Sorry, but it's true" She blinked "You know what I mean"

"I do" Hermione smiled back at her "And I know you don't think that, Lavender" She looked back at Ron "I am a mudblood nobody who has been in the magical world less than a month. Draco's father would never let his son be expelled on my word"

"But Harry...."

"I've been in the magical world the same length of time Hermione has" Harry shrugged "And I am not that popular with the Former Death Eaters and their children"

"What about all of us?" Ron gestured to the rest of the first years "We all saw what happened"

"And all of the Slytherins will back up Draco and Pansy" Hermione countered "And most of them are the children of the great and the good at The Ministry" She sighed "If it was our word against theirs, who would Dumbledore listen to?"

"Us! We're Gryffindors, not lying, slimy Slytherins!" 

"Ron" Parvati walked over and span Ron around "Dumbledore has to answer to the Board of Governors for his decisions. Malfoy's father Lucius sits on the Board and so do Pansy's father and the father's of two other Slytherin students" She fell silent, then looked back at Hermione "If Dumbledore had expelled Malfoy, the Board would have reversed the decision and probably sacked him into the bargain"

"How do you know all this?" Ron span round staring at Hermione.

"I can read, Ronald" She said with an amused smile "And my father taught me that knowledge is the best weapon - the silver bullet, if you will" Ron stared at her for a moment longer, then stomped off up the stairs. Hermione looked over at Parvati and Lavender.

"Thank you" She said "I know Malfoy isn't your favourite person"

"He's an arrogant pompous arse" Parvati replied, then glanced towards the stairs, opened her mouth again but shut it without saying anything.

"So we have a morning free with no classes until lunchtime" Lavender smiled "What should we do?"

"I have board games" Hermione said, then giggled at the completely blank expressions on her friends' faces "Trust me, you'll love them"

xoxox

"Neville!" Hermione jumped up from the table as Neville entered The Great Hall and sprinted over to him "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you" He looked slightly bewildered at her attention, but followed her back, sitting down next to her in the empty spot at the table "It was just a sprain - Madame Pomfrey fixed it"

"Good" Hermione smiled, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the rememberall "Mr Malfoy found this after it fell it out of your pocket, but he also had an unfortunate accident - while he was bringing it over to us, he tripped over his broom and broke his arm" Neville's eyes widened.

"I saw him come into the infirmary, with Pansy Parkinson, but he wouldn't say why" He took the glowing red ball from Hermione "Thank you"

"I said I would return it for him" She said with a smile "He was worried that you wouldn't have noticed you'd lost it" Neville blinked in surprise.

"Malfoy was worried?" 

"Yes"

"That I'd lose my rememberall?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded. Neville stared at her sceptically, then shrugged and started eating his lunch.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione pushed her bowl away, then stood up.

"I'll be back in a moment Harry - I just want to talk to Hannah and Susan" He nodded and she walked down the length of the table before walking up to where the two Hufflepuffs were sat.

"Hermione, what brings you to our table?" Hannah smiled, cutting a slice of chocolate cake in two "Cake?"

"No, thank you" Hermione sat down in the empty seat next to her "I was wondering if I could talk to you two about something?" She looked around "I don't really know enough about the magical world to know how it would be received" Hannah and Susan exchanged glances.

"Okay" Susan said. Hermione took a deep breath.

"The school I went to before Hogwarts had....." She paused, then shrugged "Well - it was an after school club that ran twice a week" She said "It was part study group - we could do our homework together, and study extra things like languages and so on, but also part social group. We played board games, had a reading group and learned to use computers" She looked around "Although that last part might not work so well here" She shrugged again "By my fourth year - the year before I came here - most of the kids attended it and we all found it useful. We learned more, and we all had fun"

"And you want to know if Hogwarts has one?" Hannah asked.

"Or if we could start one" Hermione nodded "I know that Professor McGonagall told us that our House was our friends, but does that mean I shouldn't be friends with you two? Or with the Ravenclaws? Or even the Slytherins?" She waved her hand, encompassing the entire Great Hall "If we are going to go through school for the next seven years, surely we should get to know each other - be friends, rather than just schoolmates" Hannah and Susan were staring at her, looking slightly amazed "I am guessing that I am the first person to suggest this then?"

"Well - yes" Susan admitted "But now that you mention it, I can see how it could be a good idea" She leaned forward "A reading group?"

"Don't mages have fiction?" Hermione asked, then shook her head "That's something we can sort out later" She took another deep breath "Since Hogwarts doesn't apparently have after school clubs, do you think we could start one?"

"We'd have to ask the teachers" Hannah replied.

"What about The Board of Governors?" Hermione suggested "Your father is on The Board, isn't he Hannah?"

"Yes" Hannah nodded "And I think if we talk to Susan's Aunty, and maybe Neville's grandmother, they could help" She paused "But....."

"There are a lot of Slytherin parents as well" Susan finished Hannah's sentence "And they might object to this group because it is a muggle idea" Hermione smiled.

"Leave that to me" She said "I think I can convince Draco to talk to his father on our behalf" Susan and Hannah looked at her sceptically "I will appeal to his sense of cunning, and to his pride" They both burst out laughing.

"That should do it" Susan grinned "So when do you want us to talk to our parents?"

"As soon as you can, if you don't mind?" Hermione replied "I'd rather try to get this started before any of the staff can put a stop to it"

"Okay. We'll write to them tonight" Hannah glanced at Susan, who nodded. 

"Thank you" Hermione smiled "I'll introduce you to a game called Sorry" She grinned "It goes against everything a Hufflepuff stands for, so I think you'll love it" She stood up "See you at dinner, and good luck in your flying lesson"

xoxox

"Did you have a nice chat?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked towards their transfiguration class. 

"I did, thank you" Hermione replied.

"Anything I should know?" He looked at her curiously. Hermione looked around, then smiled.

"I will tell you later, if that's okay?" She said.

"Okay" He nodded, then held the door open "After you"

xoxox

After the class finished, Hermione put her books into her bag, then leaned over to Harry.

"I need a favour?"

"My wish is your command" He replied with a grin, and she smiled.

"Can you distract Ron on the way back to the common room?" She asked "I want to talk to Draco, and I don't want Ron to get all huffy about me talking to a Slytherin again"

"Okay" He shrugged, then picked up his bag and walked over to Ron's table "So Fred and George play on the Quidditch team?" Hermione smiled again as Harry and Ron walked out of the transfiguration classroom. She waited until they were gone, then she walked over to where Malfoy, Parkinson and a boy named Blaise Zabini were stood together.

"Draco, I was wondering if I might talk to the three of you?" She said politely. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we want to talk to a mudblood like you?" Parkinson asked, but Malfoy shushed her.

"What would you like to discuss, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott are going to write to their parents about starting a Hogwarts version of an after school club, for want of a better phrase" Hermione continued in the same polite tone "We had one at my old school, and it helped most of the kids get better at their classes"

"This is a muggle idea?" Zabini looked at her curiously "And you are asking our help?"

"I know that it doesn't seem like the most obvious idea" Hermione admitted "But I think we can get permission to do it, then you would have to watch your classmates - the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and especially the Gryffindors - get ahead of you while you languish as the bottom of the class ratings" She smiled "We will become much smarter and much better than all of you" She stared at each of them in turn "Now, if you want to explain that to your parents - that you had a chance to be a part of this and you turned it down and now a mudblood know-it-all is top of the year - I will leave you be and not say anything more" She paused "Is that what you want?" Malfoy stared at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Very well argued, Miss Granger" He tilted his head in acknowledgement "Almost a Slytherin-like argument" He looked at Parkinson and Zabini "I think we should write to our parents - at least tell them that Mister Abbott will be bringing this up and that if it looks like it is going to be allowed, we should come out in support of it" He looked at Hermione "If it looks like being approved, of course"

"Of course" Hermione returned his smile "But, if we do get to go ahead, you are all invited. I am sure we could all benefit from your help" Malfoy gazed at her.

"And, Miss Granger, I am starting to think there might be things we can learn from you as well" He replied.

xoxox

Harry looked up as the portrait hole opened, then stood up as Hermione walked in. She strolled over to him and dropped her bag on the sofa, then smiled at him.

"Want to take a walk?"

xoxox

Harry looked around the deserted corridor that Hermione had led him to, then looked at her.

"You aren't going to kill me and dump my body here, are you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No" She shook her head "I was reading a very old history book that mentioned something about a magical room...."

"A magical room? In a magical castle?" He looked at her with fake surprise, then laughed when she slapped him on the arm.

"It's apparently a room that can shape itself to whatever you want - if you want a swimming pool, it will give you a swimming pool. If you want a room full of kittens, it will give you a room full of kittens" She looked around, then she started walking back and forth in front of a blank wall. 

"What....." He started, but before he could finish a plain wooden door appeared in the wall "..... is that?"

"That, Mister Potter, is The Room of Hidden Things" Hermione smiled, then turned and pushed the door open and looked inside "And I think it will be a good place to talk"


	5. In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We use light as a metaphor for happy, for the good times. And by extension, we tend to assume those who dress in bright colours are themselves good people. Conversely, we also tend to assume those who dress in drab, dark clothes, either have something to hide, or are unhappy or evil people. The darker the clothes, the darker the soul._

"This meeting of The Hogwarts Board of Governors is called to order" Malachi Zabini stood at the head of the table, looking at the other members assembled "As all the members are here, we have a quorum, and - with a voice vote - do we agree the minutes of the previous meeting can be approved?" There were various voices of assent.

"Very well - the minutes are approved" He nodded to the young man making taking the minutes "Before we come to the Headmaster's report, and the plans for this years Halloween celebrations, we have had representations from some of the students. Mr Abbott, I believe you wanted to speak to these?"

"Thank you, Mr Zabini" Henry Abbott stood up as Malachi sat down "Two days ago, I received a letter from my daughter. She is a first year at Hogwarts and is enjoying the start of her educating very much. However she does have a suggestion - one brought to her by a new muggle born student named Hermione Granger" He looked around, noticing that Dumbledore was looking at him curiously. 

"Apparently Miss Granger has suggested what she called an after school club - a place where all the students can get together to do their homework, or learn new skills, or study a new book together, or just interact socially" He continued "The name comes from muggle schools, where children do not board, but go home at the end of each day. And while that is not the case at Hogwarts, there are clear times when they are in lessons and when they are not in lessons, so I can see how it could work"

"Why can't they do it in the common room?" One of the other members asked "It was good enough for us"

"But common rooms are only open to the students of each House" Henry pointed out "And , as my daughter points out, if this is to be the next generation of magic, the getting them to work together - all of them - would involve them getting to know each other socially, rather than just confining them in their common rooms" He looked down the table to where Lucius, Malachi and Tara Parkinson were sat.

"We all went to school together, and yet we barely exchanged more than a dozen words in seven years. Now we have to work together on The Board to ensure the future of not only our children, but all of the children at Hogwarts. Do you not think it might be easier if we were not virtual strangers?" 

"I have to confess, my daughter has written to me with much the same argument" Tara replied "And that by pooling the knowledge of the entire first year, for example, they can all grow wiser together" She glanced at Lucius before continuing "The magical world can also be somewhat..... insular at times, and Pansy did suggest that learning something about the muggle world might be beneficial, even if we are not going to openly embrace it"

"Forewarned is forearmed" Lucius said in a dry voice.

"Of course, I am not suggesting that the children be left to their own devices" Henry said after a few moments "There would need to be some sort of staff presence" He looked across the table at Dumbledore "I am sure that the Headmaster might find some staff who are willing to supervise one or two meetings of this group a week?"

"Perhaps" Dumbledore said, frowning slightly "However they are busy, and have other commitments"

"Come now, Albus" Lucius said placatingly "I am sure they can do their marking and lesson planning in The Great Hall, or in a classroom full of children, just as easily as they can in an empty classroom" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table "And if this Miss Granger is correct and it will improve the marks of the students, then surely that would benefit the school and make the lives of the teachers easier?"

"I would still have to see how it would be run" Dumbledore replied "And as Mr Abbott himself said, there is apparently a social aspect to this. I am curious to learn what that is, and would not want to commit to anything before I am fully aware of all the facts"

"Of course, of course" Tara held up her hands "We are not asking you to, Headmaster" She smiled "All we are asking is that you agree, in principle at least, to explore the idea of this after school club, and to allow our children to give it a try, shall we say" 

"I will give the matter some thought" He replied.

"Excellent" Henry smiled "Then shall we agree to meet in a week's time? I think that my Hannah, young Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bones, Mr Potter and Miss Granger would be a suitable group to start the ball rolling with this"

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore blinked "What does he have to do with this?" 

"He and Miss Granger were the ones that suggested it" Lucius replied, then he looked at the others "Did we not mention that?"

xoxox

"Miss Granger, might I have a word?" Hermione looked up from her breakfast as Dumbledore approached.

"Good morning, Headmaster" She gave him a polite smile "And Happy Halloween"

"Happy Halloween, Miss Granger" Dumbledore replied, then he sat down next to her "No Mr Potter this morning?"

"He was late getting up - apparently he had a bad dream last night" Hermione skewered a sausage "I think it might be related to the time of year"

"The time of year?" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully "Oh, yes. But surely he can't remember the events of that night? He was barely old enough to walk"

"You'd be surprised what we remember, Headmaster" Hermione said darkly "I remember quite a few things from the year I was born - they are a bit.... fluffy in my mind, but my parents assure me I am remembering real events" She paused, then glanced at her left arm "Apparently there was some kind of accident when I was at my grandparents, that left me with a burn just above my left wrist. I can remember vague details, and a flash of something hot, but the rest had to be filled in my mother and dad" She reflexively shrugged her sleeve a bit further down, even though it already reached her wrist "It's why I rarely where short sleeved shirts or t-shirts, even in summer" There were a few moments of silence, then she shook her head.

"But that probably wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked up at him.

"No" He said "I attended a meeting of The Hogwarts Board of Governors two nights ago, and amongst other things we discussed your proposal for an after school club"

"Hannah wrote to her father?" Hermione asked "Cool"

"Yes, as did Miss Parkinson, Miss Bones, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini" Dumbledore replied "They all appear to be of the feeling that this is a good idea, and they would like to meet with you, Mr Malfoy, Miss Abbott, Miss Bones and Mr Potter to discuss it further" He fell silent.

"I think the others would agree" Hermione said, toying with the food on her plate, then she realised Dumbledore was frowning "What's wrong, Headmaster?"

"Do you really think this is a wise idea, Miss Granger?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione nodded "All the kids in the after school club at my school learned a lot more when we worked together. And we made a lot more friends"

"Are you sure that you want to make friends with some of the other students?" He said "There are some amongst them who think that you are..... well - from what I understand you have studied the recent history of the magical world?"

"Yes" She nodded again "And I know that The Death Eaters and Voldemort were the magical equivalent of The Ku Klux Klan, or Hilter and his ideology of racial purity" She paused "But these are kids. And my Dad and mother raised me to believe that however it might be with the parents, the children are - until shown otherwise - innocent" 

"That is as maybe......"

"And who better to show them the benefits of the muggle world, and the advances we have made, than someone who has lived in it all their life?" Hermione pressed on "Their parents have an image of the muggle world that might be thirty, forty even fifty years out of date. I bet they haven't even heard of television or computers" She pointed up the table to where Lavender and Parvati were eating "After our flying lesson was cancelled, I played Mouse Trap with Parv and Lav, and they loved it. They said it was brilliant, and wondered why the magical world didn't have such a thing" She looked back at him "Who says that Draco, Pansy and Blaise might not feel the same way?"

"But......"

"And even if they don't, I would have thought that the teachers would want to see their pupils learning more and getting better at their classes. Isn't that the purpose of school, Headmaster?" She looked at him "To learn all we can learn? And to prepare us for the future?" Dumbledore stared at her for few moments, then shook his head.

"You are very eloquent, Miss Granger, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm just a girl, Headmaster" She replied "A girl with very smart parents who believed it was important to prepare their daughter for the real world" She smiled "When are The Board coming to meet us?"

"Saturday morning. Mr Abbott, Mr Zabini, Madame Bones and Mr Malfoy will come to Hogwarts, and meet with the group I mentioned" Dumbledore said "No doubt they will have informed their children, so I will leave it up to you to inform Mr Potter if you would"

"It would be my genuine pleasure, Headmaster" Hermione gave him a bright grin, then glanced at her watch "Now if you will excuse me, it is time for charms" She picked up her bag and stood up "I will see you on Saturday, Headmaster"

"I am already looking forward to it, Miss Granger"

xoxox

"Miss Granger" Malfoy gave her a polite nod "My father informed me that The Board has provisionally approved our idea"

"Our idea?" Hermione looked at him with a slightly amused smile, making Malfoy blush light pink.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I thought that if I was going to convince my father that this idea was worth listening to, I would have to present it as being a group suggestion, rather than simply just a muggle born invention" He paused "I did not mean to steal your thunder" Hermione laughed.

"Makes sense, I suppose" She admitted "The Headmaster told me that some of The Board are coming to talk to us on Saturday"

"Father said the same thing" Malfoy nodded "He, Susan's aunt, Hannah's father and Blaise's father" He smiled "You should be quite proud, Miss Granger - they rarely lower themselves to talk to a muggleborn, let alone a first year"

"I'll try to stop it going to my head" She replied, then looked over her shoulder as Ron and Harry walked up "Talk to you on Saturday, Mr Malfoy"

"Miss Granger" Malfoy gave a polite nod, then walked into the charms classroom. Hermione turned to find Ron and Hermione staring at her.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" She asked.

"Why are you seeing Malfoy on Saturday?" Ron asked "Why are you seeing Malfoy at all?"

"Hannah, Susan, Draco, Pansy and Blaise are helping Harry and I get something organised that'll help all of us" She replied, ignoring his tone.

"You're asking the Slytherins for help?" Ron looked at her with an expression between shock and disgust "Those snakes?"

"The after school club will benefit everyone, Ron" She continued calmly "And those snakes, as you say, are the children of three Board members" She shrugged "This club, if we can get it started, will be fun, and I think you'll want to be a part of it" She turned to Harry "Coming?"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - I was wondering if I could prevail upon you to work with Mr Weasley today? I have noticed he sometimes has trouble, and you seem to have a gift for picking things up a lot more easily than some" Flitwick smiled at her. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry, who rolled his eyes, then she got up and swapped places with Seamus and took the empty seat next to Ron.

"So, class, as I was saying, the wand movement you need for the levitation spell is swish and flick" Flitwick demonstrated the gesture as he said it "And the incantation to make something float is _wingardium leviosa_ " He paused "If you would all like to try to make your feathers float, after three" He looked around the room "One. Two. Three" He recalled slightly as Seamus somehow made his feather explode, while Malfoy and Parkinson both managed to make theirs flip over. 

"Mr Finnigan - if you would like to come up and collect another feather, and perhaps be a little less..... emphatic with your flick on your next attempt?" He suggested, then he let his gaze wander "Oh well done, Miss Granger" Hermione blushed as everyone in the class turned to see her feather floating in the air "Can you lower it down again?"

"I can try....." She started, but then blushed even brighter as the feather dropped like a stone on to the desk.

"Remember - concentration is key" Flitwick said "And I do apologise for breaking your's, Miss Granger" She gave a small nod of acknowledgement, then pointed her wand at her feather again but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Ron.

"Winguardum Levisoia" He jabbed his wand at his feather "WINGARDUM LEVOSIA!" She took a deep breath, and turned to look at him.

"Ron....." She reached out and rested her hand on his "It's not...."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" He shouted at her. She slowly withdrew her hand.

"I was just going to explain why it wasn't working, Ron" She said quietly "But if you'd rather keep stabbing your feather, I can keep quiet" She gave him half a smile, but he simply glared at her "Keeping quiet it is then" She paused "But if you make your flick smoother, it might be easier"

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" He asked, then looked back at his feather "Wingardum Lev......"

**WOOOOSH**

".....ovsiara" Hermione peered back over the desk, staring at the now burning feather in front of Ron.

"That went well" She said, trying not to smile.

xoxox

Harry was leaning against the wall opposite the door of the charms classroom when Hermione came out, looking slightly annoyed.

"Fun class?" Harry asked, making her roll her eyes.

"I've had better" She admitted, slipping her bag over her shoulder. They started walking down the corridor "Am I wrong, Harry? Wouldn't it be better if we were all friends?" Harry shrugged.

"I've never really had a lot of friends" He admitted "And the only time I've seen a lot of kids together is when Dudley and his friends were chasing me around the estate to beat me up" He shrugged "I've not had the best experience with large groups of kids" Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe I can change that" She said.

"She's a nightmare! A total nightmare!" They stopped at the voice ahead of them, around the corner "She's sucking up to Malfoy, making friends with the Slytherins and ignoring the Gryffindors completely" Hermione look at Harry as Ron continued "And now she wants us to suck up to them too! She's even got Harry involved in this! I tell you - she's a nightmare!" Harry watched as her face fell, and before he could react, she stormed off up the corridor, away from Ron and away from him. He watched her walk away, then turned to stare at where Ron, Seamus and Dean were walking off down the corridor. 

xoxox

"Where's Hermione?" Hannah asked. Harry looked up from his lunch and shrugged.

"She vanished after charms, and I haven't seen her since" He looked up the table to where Ron was talking to his twin brothers "She seemed a little upset - she might just have wanted to have a break?"

"We all need a good cry now and then" Hannah shrugged "Do I want to know?"

"Ron doesn't like the idea of the after school club" Harry took a bite of omelette. Hannah furrowed her brow.

"Why?" She said after a few moments. Harry looked across The Hall to where Malfoy and the other Slytherins were talking and eating. Hannah followed his gaze, then looked back at him "Really?" Harry shrugged.

"He doesn't like Slytherins - thinks they're evil and we shouldn't be friends with them"

"And you don't?"

"Hermione explained why she's doing this" He realised Hannah was smiling at him "What?"

"Do you know you get kind of a peaceful smile on your face whenever you think about her?" Harry blushed.

"She's my friend" He said "I've never really had a friend before. My cousin made sure of that" He took another bite of his lunch "Anyway what did you want to ask her?"

"I just wanted to let her know that my Dad is coming to school on Saturday to....."

"Talk about the club" Harry smiled "Malfoy mentioned it before charms" Hannah returned his smile.

"And that's what caused Ron's tantrum?" She asked, and Harry nodded "Makes sense I guess" She shrugged "Well, I will see you on Saturday"

"Me?" Harry blinked "Why me?"

"Hermione said it was partly your idea" Hannah said as if it was self evident "My Mum and Dad and Aunt Amelia were interested to hear you were involved" Harry rolled his eyes, making her laugh "I know you don't want to be famous, Harry, but people have heard of you"

"I know" He sighed "And they want to meet me as well?"

"Hermione made them think you were part of the group who wants to get this club started" She insisted "If you don't turn up, they might be gravely offended"

"Really?" Harry looked at her worriedly.

"No, not really" Hannah laughed "But if you want to help Hermione....." Harry shook his head.

"Do girls get taught this emotional blackmail stuff in a special class or something? Because Sally Simpson used to be very good at it as well"

"Sally Simpson?"

"Someone from my old school" He said, waving his hand dismissively "And yes, I will come to the meeting with Hermione, although I don't know what I will be able to say"

"You'll be fine" Hannah smiled at him, then glanced at her watch "I should eat something before herbology"

"And I should get to transfiguration" He paused "Do you think I should look for Hermione?"

"If she doesn't come to class, then I'd say tell McGonagall she wasn't feeling well and went back to the dorm" Hannah bit her lip "If she hasn't come back by the feast then maybe go and find her?" 

"Okay" He sighed "Any ideas about that?"

xoxox

"Mr Potter, do you know where Miss Granger is?" McGonagall looked over her glasses at him.

"She's gone back to the common room, Professor" Harry replied "She said she wasn't feeling well" He blushed "Something about being a girl?"

"Yes, well" McGonagall nodded briskly "Can I rely on you to take notes for her?"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded "And I will make sure she gets any homework as well"

"Thank you, Mr Potter" McGonagall turned to the class "Today we will be continuing our last lesson on turning needles back into matchsticks....."

xoxox

Harry looked around the common room, then glanced up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. 

"Don't" He heard a voice behind him, and turned round to see Lavender and Parvati smiling at him with almost identical knowing smiles.

"Don't what?"

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms" Parvati said "If you try to go up the stairs, they will turn into a slide and set off an alarm that will bring McGonagall and maybe even Dumbledore here" Harry looked at the two girls, then looked back at the stairs.

"I can run pretty fast - after being chased by my whale of a cousin I learned to run quickly" He looked back at them "I think I could make it"

"What about the alarm?" Lavender asked.

"Oh yeah" He sighed.

"We could see if Hermione is up there, and if she is okay" Parvati suggested "See if she wants to come to The Feast?"

"Please" Harry said, then walked over and sat down on the sofa. The two girls walked up the stairs and vanished round the first corner. A minute or so later, they came back.

"Sorry - she's not there Harry" Lavender said "She might have found somewhere else to be alone?"

"I should look for her" Harry stood up again.

"It's almost time for the feast" Parvati pointed out "Maybe she'll be there" Harry closed his eyes.

"Are you sure? What if she isn't?"

"Then you can look for her after the feast" Parvati said.

"We'll help you" Lavender added "I'm sure Hannah and Susan and the others will help" Harry opened his eyes again, then nodded.

"Okay" He paused "Would you like to come to the feast with me?"

xoxox

Hermione walked out of the toilet cubicle and over to the nearest block of sinks. She let the tap run for a few seconds, then splashed cold water on to her face, wiping away some of the tears that had dried there.

She knew she shouldn't let someone like Ronald Weasley get to her - she had a far greater destiny than he could ever imagine, and a far greater lineage than he could ever begin to understand - but for all that, she was still a girl, and not even a teenage one at that, and sometimes the memories of being teased and tormented at junior school were fresh enough to resurface at the most annoying of times.

She washed her face one more time, then turned the tap off before turning to leave the bathroom. The Halloween Feast would have started by now, and she wanted to be there for Harry. 

The magical world was very good at some things, but there were times when its ability to miss the obvious was staggering. Even if Harry didn't remember the events of the night that Voldemort was vanquished, the magical world was still asking him to celebrate the death of his parents as if it was a wonderful thing.

She shook her head, then reached for the door handle.

xoxox

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Harry" Lavender patted the back of his hand "She is very smart, and can take of herself"

"I know" Harry said morosely.

"So why aren't you having fun?" Parvati asked "Halloween is usually like Christmas for wizards and witches" She waved her hand around, encompassing all the decorations that were scattered around The Great Hall. Harry gave her half a smile.

"I've never really had a proper Christmas" He said "The Dursleys gave me a used tissue one year - that was the best present I ever got" Lavender and Parvati stared at him with twin shocked expressions "And tonight you are all celebrating Voldemort being killed, but tonight was the night my parents died, and I got shipped off to a family that hates me and once gave me a used tissue as a Christmas present" He realised they were both on the verge of crying "Oh - sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just trying to explain why I wasn't entirely in the mood to party like it's 1999" Lavender opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, the doors to The Great Hall burst inwards and Quirrell rushed in.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!!" He paused "I just thought you should know" He stared around for one second more, then collapsed. 

There was a moment's silence before The Hall exploded into noise.

"QUIET!" Harry covered his ears as Dumbledore's voice resounded through The Hall, shutting everyone up almost at once "Thank you. Prefects......"

xoxox

Hermione sat on the toilet in the furthest cubicle from the door, contemplating her options. 

She had opened the bathroom door a few minutes earlier to see a giant, lumbering creature shambling up the corridor towards her. She had also thought she had seen a figure in a turban running the other way, but it was dark, and she wasn't certain. She had shut the door almost at once, and run back down the length of the bathroom to hide in the toilet she now occupied, but apparently the creature - whatever it was - had caught her scent, because a few seconds later she had heard the sound of wood and stone being destroyed and the creature coming into the bathroom.

"So - I can sit in here, and hope someone comes to rescue me, or I can go out there and try to fight a giant monster" She said to herself, then she shrugged "If there is one thing my father taught me, it is that we bow to no one" She stood up, took a deep breath and walked out of the cubicle. 

The creature - she now recognised it as a species of troll - turned to face her, and begin to lumber down the bathroom towards her. She kept her arms by her side, and took two steps towards it.

A second later, it met her gaze, and stopped. She continued to stare at it and then gave a small, wry smile as a look of terror started to creep across its face. For a few more seconds it stared at her, still frozen in fear, then the troll turned and started to move away from her as fast as it could. 

xoxox

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Parvati asked as she, Lavender, Ron and Harry crept down the corridor towards the girls' bathroom.

"If Hermione doesn't know about the troll, she could be in danger" Harry replied without looking round "We have to find her" He came to a halt at the corner, then peered round it carefully "Corridor's empty, but there's a big hole in the wall" He started walking towards the bathroom, then drew his wand and leapt into the empty hole.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried out, then ran over to him "You're here!"

"And I brought friends" He said, then blushed as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her, slightly awkwardly "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She said, then looked past him as Lavender, Parvati and Ron walked into the bathroom "The troll came in, but I hid" She looked around "Apparently this place smells so bad it couldn't smell me over the stink" Harry snorted "You came to find me?"

"We were worried about you" Lavender said "And Harry was very insistent" Harry blushed.

"I just didn't want to go to the meeting on Saturday on my own" He said, pretending to glare at her. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Oooops?" She said, then they all turned at the sound of rushing feet outside. Hermione drew her wand, while Harry raised his again, only for both of them to lower them when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came into view.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked, glaring at the five Gryffindors. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It was my fault, Professor" She said "I was late arriving to The Feast, and saw everyone coming out. When Harry and the others told me about the troll, I thought I could do something because I'd read all about them" She blushed "My friends weren't going to let me rush off on my own, so they came with me"

"And did you find the troll, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir" She shook her head "We followed the smell, and the trail of destruction, here but then we couldn't follow it further and then you arrived so we're probably going to have to go back to our rooms?"

"I should say so" McGonagall snapped "Miss Granger - five points from Gryffindor for such blatant stupidity" She looked at the other four students "And two points to Gryffindor for each of you for being willing to stand by your friend, despite her blatant stupidity. Now all of you - back to the common room before I change my mind and expel you all!"

"But what about the troll, Professor?" Lavender asked.

"The troll, Miss Brown, is dead" Snape said "It was last seen fleeing from the castle towards the bridge over Charcaroth's Chasm" He paused "According to the staff that witnessed the troll's last moments, it flung itself into the chasm without stopping" The five students stared at him in surprise.

"It jumped?" Ron asked "The troll killed itself?"

"So it would appear, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said "But I believe Professor McGonagall has given you an instruction - one that I think it would behove you to obey"

xoxox

"Do you believe her?" McGonagall asked after the five students had left.

"I cannot see any reason not to" Snape looked around the bathroom "She certainly has the arrogance to believe she could handle a troll, and from what I have seen Potter would already follow her into a dragon's mouth if she asked him to"

"And Mr Weasley? And the two girls?" McGonagall continued as they left the bathroom and walked along the corridor to the main stairs.

"Miss Granger has made a lot of friends" Snape replied simply "And Mr Potter can be very convincing when he wants to be"

"So we shouldn't take any more action?" McGonagall asked "The points is enough" Snape shrugged.

"They are your students, Minerva, so unless you see any reason they might be lying, I can see no reason to punish them further" 

xoxox

"Hermione" Ron called out as the group entered the common room "Can I have a word?" Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"It's late Ron, and I've had a long day" She said.

"I know" He lowered his gaze "I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said this morning" Hermione continued to stare at him "I still don't like the Slytherins, but you could've told McGonagall and Dumbledore what I said - I know it was why you were late to the feast - but you covered for me as well" He paused, then looked up and met her gaze "So I'm sorry, and thank you" Hermione gazed at him for a moment longer, then smiled.

"I'm new to the magical world, Ron, and I want to make friends" She looked around the room "I also have no preconceived notions of who those friends should be, or how I should treat other people. Maybe Draco will turn out to be an idiot, or someone I won't like, but I'd like to find that out myself, rather than listening to other people" She walked forward and took his hands "Can you understand that? And even if you can't support me can you at least let me do what I want to do without insulting me?"

"I still think Slytherins are bad news, but I can keep that to myself" He nodded "And I get that you protect your friends, not just Malfoy" She squeezed his hands, then let go of them, dropping her hands to her sides before letting out a yawn.

"Now I think I need to go to bed, because it has been a long day" She blushed, putting her hand over her mouth "There was a troll and everything" She looked around "Good night"

xoxox

The following morning she walked down into the common room to find Harry sitting in the armchair by the fire. He looked round, then lowered his gaze and stared at her chest. 

"I realise that I'm starting to go through puberty, Harry, but I didn't think I had all that much to stare at just yet" She said with an amused smile. Harry looked up and met her gaze.

"The poppy" He said "I was just surprised - sorry" He paused "Do you have a spare?"

"No, sorry" She admitted "But if you write to my parents, they could send you one, if you send them the money for it"

"Okay" Harry nodded "I'll do it at breakfast" He paused "Do you know...."

"Five knuts should be enough" She said before he could finish "They'll send you one back" She paused "The Dursleys?"

"They rarely gave me anything - ever - but they always made sure I had a poppy on" He said "Didn't want to be seen not to be showing the appropriate respect" He snorted "Like they really cared - they just wanted to be seen to be doing the right thing, being respectable and upstanding" He shook his head "All the while they kept me in the cupboard under the stairs, locked up nice and tight" Hermione raised her eyebrows, but Harry shrugged "Do mages wear poppies?"

"Lets find out"

xoxox

"What's that?" Lavender asked as Harry and Hermione sat down for breakfast.

"That answers that question" Hermione said to Harry, before looking back at Lavender "It's a poppy. Every year, between the first and the eleventh of November, muggles wear them to remember the fallen - those who died in the various wars that were fought to protect Britain against its enemies" She reached up and touched the paper flower "My parents taught me it was to remember those who died, and to ensure that we do all we can to prevent war from happening again" She paused "I am guessing the magical world doesn't have a similar tradition?"

"Not really, no" Lavender shook her head "Although it does sound like something we should do" She paused "Magical wars tend to be smaller than muggle wars. We don't have formal armies or navies" She looked up the table "But there are a lot of people who lost family and friends in the war against You Know Who, and against The Dark One"

"The Dark One?" Harry asked.

"Grindelwald" Hermione supplied "Some say he was the Melkor to Voldemort's Sauron" Harry stared at her in confusion "The Emperor to Voldemort's Vader"

"Oh" Harry nodded "Who are....."

"I'll tell you later" She said, then looked back at Lavender "Do you want to ask around - see if anyone else is interested?"

"Okay" Lavender nodded, then glanced at the poppy that was pinned to her robes "You can't just....."

"It's possible, but the other part of what it represents is a donation to charity" Hermione said quietly "To help those who are injured, who were hurt or wounded fighting to protect us" She paused "The Auror Benevolent Fund, perhaps?" Lavender nodded again "Just to be clear, this is entirely up to each person on their own. I am not forcing anyone, and I am not going to judge anyone if they do or they don't" She reached up and touched the flower again "It is entirely a personal thing"

"I will make that clear"

"And in the tween time, I will see if I can find someone who can teach me how to make copies of this" She looked at Harry "I can....."

"I think I'd rather donate to a muggle group, if that's okay?" He said, pulling out a piece of parchment from his bag "But thanks"

"Okay" She smiled "Let me know when you want to send it, and we can go to the owlry together"

"Cool" Harry nodded "Anything you want me to tell your mother and father?"

"Could you tell my Dad I got full marks on my last astronomy quiz?" She said "He was the one who got me interested in the stars"

"Okay" He nodded, then continued writing. A minute or so later, he folded up the parchment then glanced at his watch "Time for herbology"


	6. The After School Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Humanity - be it mage or muggle - has always had an irrational fear of the dark. A fear of what is lurking just out of sight, a fear of what happens when the lights go out, a fear of things that go bump in the night._
> 
> _And they have used that fear of the night, of the dark, as a metaphor for the unknown. What lies beyond outside the cave, beyond the edge of the island, beyond the edge of the map. So dark has become synonymous with unknown - with evil._
> 
> _And yet we eventually learn what lies outside the cave, off the coast of the island, beyond the edge of the map - and we see that it is nothing more than what we already know._
> 
> _Is the dark nothing more than what we fear in ourselves? If we could understand more of ourselves, would we fear less of the dark in the world? Would we fear less of the dark in ourselves?_

Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast, then looked up as Hannah and Susan walked over to them, followed a moment later by Malfoy. Both girls had poppies on their robes, while Malfoy didn't.

"Good morning" Hermione smiled "Ready to beard the lion in its den?"

"I thought Professor McGonagall was the only animagus?" Malfoy said, making Hermione laugh.

"It's just an expression, Mr Malfoy" She said "Sorry - I'm still getting used to what mages know and what they don't" Malfoy smiled.

"Oh" He tilted his head to one side "Do muggle lions have beards?" Hermione giggled.

"No" She shook her head "But maybe I can explain it afterwards?" Malfoy shrugged.

"Okay" He nodded "And if we're going to present a united front to Dumbledore and the others, perhaps you should call me Draco?" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"Very well, Draco" She looked at Harry "Ready?"

"Not really" He replied.

"Good. Lets go" She stood up, then picked up her book bag and slipped it on to her shoulder. Harry stood up a moment later, then all five children walked out of The Great Hall.

"Miss Granger?" Draco said, 

"Hermione"

"Hermione" Draco started again "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione gazed at him for a second, then slowed down. Harry caught her eye, then continued walking with Hannah and Susan.

"What's up?" She asked when they were alone.

"I just wanted to...... to explain" He gestured at his robes "I know you made it clear it was a personal thing, and that you wouldn't judge and no one else should, but....."

"But you wanted to make sure I understood?" She asked, and he nodded "Okay"

"Most of the kids here weren't alive during the last war - or they were, at most, one year old" He paused "Hannah's uncle was killed in a Death Eater attack, and Susan's parents were both Aurors who died on duty" Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"And most of your family would have been the ones behind the masks? She asked, although it wasn't really a question "So you think if you put on a poppy, people will think you are honouring cold blooded killers who died at the hands of the aurors - the people who killed Hannah's uncle and Susan's parents?" Draco lowered his gaze.

"They were my family, and my father has taught me the importance of honouring our ancestors" Hermione stayed silent for a moment, then reached out and tilted his chin up until their eyes met.

"My father taught me the same thing" She said "Do you want to remember those who died, or those who killed?"

"I..... I don't know" He admitted "I haven't really thought about it" He looked along the corridor "My father would tell me one thing, but Hannah and Sue are my friends, and I'm sorry their families are dead" Hermione smiled.

"When you work it out, you'll know" She looked over her shoulder "Lets go - we don't want to keep them waiting"

xoxox

"Lucius" Dumbledore gave a reserved nod as he and Lucius walked towards his office "Mr Abbott and Mr Zabini are already here, and Mrs Parkinson just arrived at the front gate and will be here shortly" He paused "May I say it is quite gratifying to see such a diverse group working so closely together?"

"You may, Headmaster" Lucius gave a single nod "I think you will find that when it comes to our children, we are quite willing to do anything"

"An admirable trait" Dumbledore replied "But, Lucius, I would caution you - you and your associates - to temper your enthusiasm in embracing this idea" He paused "I am not certain that it has been thought through, and that it could have unforeseen consequences"

"That could be said of a lot of things, Professor" Lucius said calmly "And I certainly have no desire to rush into anything new" He paused "However Draco has convinced me that Miss Granger's idea has merit and that we should at least hear her out" They reached the top of the stairs and Dumbledore stopped.

"If I might say, Lucius, the idea of you talking to a muggleborn student, let alone listening to one, is somewhat..... surprising" He said quietly "Would your former associates - your former master approve of such a thing?" Lucius stared at him, then smiled.

"Are you asking as Headmaster, or Chief Warlock, Albus?" He responded "Because I believe that interrogating me about my past without a lawyer present is illegal, and I would hate for you to find yourself imprisoned so early in the year"

"I am touched by your concern for me" Dumbledore smiled, then he pushed the door to his office open and lead Lucius inside.

"Henry, Malachi" Lucius gave a polite nod, then took a seat.

"Lucius" Henry replied "I am afraid that Amelia won't be able to join us today - there has been an incident at The Ministry, and she was needed there. She sends her regards"

"How gratifying" Lucius smiled, then looked over his shoulder as the door opened and Tara Parkinson walked in "Good morning Tara"

"Lucius" Tara replied, then took the seat next to him "Henry, Malachi" She looked over to where Dumbledore was sat behind the desk "Headmaster"

"Mrs Parkinson" Dumbledore looked at her calmly "I wasn't told that you would be part of this group"

"I wasn't aware that The Board reported to you, Professor" She said "Malachi and Regina asked me to come along, and Pansy thought I might be able to provide a different perspective given some of my history"

"And now that Amelia has been unavoidably detained, it ensures we have a suitable number of voices" Henry said with a smile, then glanced at Malachi "Although I realise you probably didn't know that would be the case"

"I am still honing my seer skills" Malachi replied in a deadpan voice, making Henry laugh "But before the children arrive, should we discuss our strategy for this meeting?"

"You think we need a strategy?" Henry asked in amusement "They are just children, Mal. If the four of us....." He glanced at Dumbledore "Sorry, Headmaster - five of us - can't handle a group of children then perhaps we should turn The Board over to them" Malachi and Tara laughed, but Dumbledore merely arched his eyebrows "Albus, has anyone pointed out you lack a sense of humour?"

"It has been commented on, Henry" Dumbledore replied "However I would caution you to be mindful - you know your own children well enough, and Miss Granger in particular has proved herself to be exceptionally bright"

"Headmaster, we are - as you say - well aware of our own children's abilities" Lucius said in a polite tone "And if Miss Granger is as bright as you say, then I think it will be a pleasure to converse with her"

xoxox

Hermione stopped at the large door to the Headmaster's office, then turned to Draco, Hannah and Susan.

"Any last minute advice?" She asked.

"I know you want this, Hermione, but try not to let your enthusiasm get the better of you" Susan replied "And don't get angry with them if they don't understand" Hermione went slightly pink.

"I'll try to control my temper" She said, still blushing lightly "Anything else?"

"Just be the sweet, lovely girl we know you can be" Hannah said, making her laugh.

"I'll give it a shot" She replied, then looked up at the gargoyle "We're supposed to meet the Headmaster and some members of The Board. Can we come in, please?" The gargoyle stared down at them, then gave a single nod as the door moved aside. 

"Thank you" Hermione smiled. She looked at Harry "You can back out if you want"

"You're my friend" He said, then held his hand out. She took it, then they walked up the stairs, followed by Hannah, Draco and Susan. 

When they reached the top, Hermione knocked on the door, then pushed it open when bidden to enter.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "Miss Bones, Miss Abbott, Mr Malfoy"

"Headmaster" Hermione nodded, then she looked at the children who had come with her "If my friends don't mind, since three of them have parents here, I think it would be easier if we were all addressed by our first names? By everyone?" The other four nodded.

"Then we will call that settled" Lucius said as the children took their seats "Hermione, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is Henry Abbott, Malachi Zabini and Tara Parkinson. We are all members of The Board of Governors" He paused "Unfortunately Amelia Bones couldn't join us today" Susan looked at him with a slightly worried expression "It's nothing to worry about, Susan - she is just dealing with something at The Ministry that required her attention"

"Oh, good" Susan relaxed.

"When we received the letters from our children, we were naturally curious" Lucius continued "It is rare that something new is suggested at Hogwarts, and for the same suggestion to come from four or five students at once is almost unheard of" He looked over at Draco "My son was especially insistent that I should listen to this suggestion"

"As was my daughter" Henry added "I have never seen her so excited about something" He paused, then looked at Hannah "Not since her Boy-Who-Lived doll when she was five" 

"Dad!" Hannah blushed, while Hermione smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So we thought that we should hear it directly from the two people who suggested this" Tara said, ignoring her associates "Since it is such a radical suggestion - a group that would cross House boundaries and include socialising as well as studying - we wanted to make sure we understood to what we might be agreeing" She paused "So, Hermione, would you care to tell us?"

"Of course" She stood up, then paused "Sorry, but ever since I started junior school, I have learned that I talk better when I can pace. I don't do well sitting down - sitting still" She looked around "So I hope you don't mind if I stand up?" 

"Be our guest" Malachi waved his hand.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled "Being a muggle born, I didn't grow up in the magical world. I know that sounds obvious, but it means that I didn't go to a magical junior school, or whatever it is you have" She looked at Harry "And even though Harry was born in the magical world, he grew up in the muggle world as well, so we both went to muggle junior schools" She paused "Most of our time was spent in lessons - maths, English, art, games and so on - but there was also time spent on learning to play well with others. Muggle society is about cooperation and working together, and we're taught from an early age that it is better to get on with each other than to fight each other" 

"There are some muggles who want to fight others, or don't get on with others, but for the most part people tend to work together" Harry interjected "And since we're taught about it as kids - when we're young - we learn about it before we grow up and go out into the world"

"And you think that magical children could learn that lesson?" Tara asked.

"I've been at school for two months and I've barely spoken to your daughter at all" Hermione replied "Or to Hannah or Susan" She turned to Lucius "The longest conversation I've had with Draco was when he......" She trailed off and looked over at Draco "Did you...."

"I did, Hermione" He replied.

"Just making sure" Hermione gave him a fond smile, then looked back at Lucius "As I was saying - the longest conversation I've had with Draco was when he had a slight disagreement with his broom while trying to help Neville Longbottom" She paused "If I spent the next seven years only talking to Lavender, Parvati and the other Gryffindors in my year, then when I leave Hogwarts I will have ten friends - ten people I know when I leave school"

"What about the other Gryffindors?" Dumbledore asked "There are six years above you, and there will be six years below you"

"Hannah, Susan - how many seventh years do you know?" Harry asked.

"None" They replied in unison.

"Draco?"

"Seventh years don't talk to first years" Draco said "I know one or two seconds years, and maybe one third year" He paused "Father, Hermione is right. While your contacts might give me an advantage when I leave school, I will only know those from Slytherin. We don't talk to Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs, and only talk to Ravenclaws when we want help with our homework"

"We can't help you with your homework?" Susan said, looking at him in mock annoyance.

"I'm sure that's not what Draco is suggesting" Henry said with a slight smile.

"Of course not" Draco replied "I merely meant when we want the right answer we ask Ravenclaws" Susan laughed.

"Touche" She said, then looked at the adults "Hufflepuffs tend to be more outgoing and inclusive, but having to spend our free time in our common room does make it hard to mix with the other Houses, either to talk or to trick the Slytherins into getting Ts on their homework" Draco smiled.

"So, Hermione, you think that letting the Houses meet together would solve this problem?" Malachi asked, looking over at her.

"The junior school I went to held an after school club two or three nights a week, depending on the time of year" Hermione said, staring to walk back and forth again "The kids who went to it helped each other with homework, or read books together, or sometimes just played board games" She saw looks of confusion "Ask your children about them - I'm sure they'll be happy to explain"

"Okay" Henry nodded "But this helped?"

"I was having problems with maths" She explained "I couldn't understand Pi at all - it just didn't make any sense. But then Aria Hastings explained it to me in a way that the teachers hadn't, and it all clicked into place. After that I understood it completely"

"Pie?" Tara frowned "What about Pie?" Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Can I explain it later?" She said after a moment "I'm not sure we have the time now" Tara nodded "I also read far more books than I would've at home, on my own, and made far more friends"

"And what about you, Harry?" Lucius looked over at him "Did you have a similar experience?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

"The club was one of the few places I could get away from my cousin. He didn't care about school, and didn't go to it. For two, three hours a week, I could escape him and his.... attentions" Harry shrugged "I made a few friends, and the club was the only place I could really talk to them"

"You were bullied?" Henry asked "By your cousin?"

"I am sure it was just the usual sibling rivalry" Dumbledore said quickly "Wasn't it, Harry?"

"If you say so, sir" Harry replied "But my point was that I had a lot of fun in the time I spent at the club, and, like Hermione, it helped me with my lessons as well"

"You wouldn't be doing each other's homework?" Malachi asked, leaning forward.

"No, sir" Hermione shook her head "I am doing pretty well in my classes, but some of the ideas behind herbology confuse me a little because I've never been exposed to magical plants. But Neville Longbottom seems to have a gift for it, and has helped me understand some of the things I am baffled by" She paused "If more of the first years do their homework together, then we might be able to help each other even more"

"Which would only improve all of our marks, and help us learn more" Susan pointed out "Which is, after all, what we are here for"

"And if you are helping each other learn, then you are less likely to want to argue and fight each other" Tara nodded "And the social part?"

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" Hermione said, then blinked in surprise when Tara smiled "Forgive me, Mrs Parkinson - I didn't expect anyone to know that reference"

"I have had a somewhat eclectic education, Hermione" Tara replied "And as long as you aren't suggesting that this group will turn any of you into axe murderers, I can't see any reason not to at least let you try it" She looked at her fellow Board members, who were staring at her in polite confusion "I'll explain later"

"So we're agreed?" Malachi said "A trial of this after school club?" He looked at Hermione "How often were you thinking?"

"If someone can be found to supervise it, then maybe two or three nights a week" She said "For maybe a month? I think by that time we should be able to see if it will work or not" She paused "And if you have time, and if I'm not being forward, I've found somewhere that might be a good place to hold it"

"I thought you were going to hold it in The Great Hall?" Henry asked "That was what Hannah and Susan seemed to be suggesting"

"That was what I thought, but I found a book that talked about a room up on the seventh floor" Hermione replied "It referred to a Room of Hidden Things - a room that can provide any environment you want, just by thinking about it"

"Sounds fascinating" Tara said. She looked at her colleagues "I think we have time to look at this room, don't you?"

"I would tend to agree" Lucius nodded, then looked over at Hermione "Would you be able to show us this room, Miss..... Hermione?"

"Of course" She replied enthusiastically, then looked at Dumbledore "If the Headmaster has no objections of course"

"I am curious to see this room myself" Dumbledore admitted "Shall we go?"

xoxox

"Hermione" Tara walked up to Hermione as they approached the seventh floor "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Mrs Parkinson" Hermione nodded.

"What make you approach my daughter, and Draco and Blaise, about this?" She asked "If you have been reading as much as you say you must have read about the last war"

"I did" Hermione admitted.

"So you must know that we are not big believers in the muggle world" Tara continued "Something we have passed down onto our children"

"It had not escaped my attention" Hermione replied "But you are also very smart, and capable of learning and adapting to new circumstances" She paused "As are your children" She shrugged "I thought if I presented you with the appropriate information - a chance to provide a better future for your children - you would see the benefits" Tara gazed at her.

"A very Slytherin approach, Hermione" She said after a few moments.

"From you, I take that as a compliment" Hermione replied with a smile, then looked up "We're here" She walked to the front of the group "If you could all try to empty your minds for a moment - I have only been in the room twice, and I don't know what happens if a lot of people are thinking different things" She started walking back and forth, and a few seconds later a door appeared "I've asked it to give me a room suitable for the club" She turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster? Would you care to do the honours?" He tilted his head in acknowledgement, then pushed the door open and lead the group inside.

"Wow" Henry exclaimed, looking around. They had entered a large room split into three areas. The first had a number of tables arranged in a classroom layout, with a small blackboard at the front. The next area had the feeling of one of the common rooms, with a large fireplace and a number of comfy chairs and sofas and three coffee tables on top of a carpet. The final area had two large tables - one down either side with benches on either side of them.

Up and down the walls were banners from all four houses, and at the far end was a Hogwarts crest under which was a large desk. 

"No particular house?" Dumbledore asked.

"If kids from all four Houses are going to study together, we wouldn't want anyone to feel out of place" Susan replied, then she looked at the classroom area "The board?"

"If something is particularly complicated, it can be helpful to work through it on a board" Harry pointed out "Like a teacher does"

"Huh" Susan bit her lip thoughtfully "I suppose that's true"

"This area is for the reading group, or relaxing, or quiet talking" Hermione gestured to the seats by the fireplace. She walked over to it, crossing onto the carpeted area, She turned back "Hopefully you can hear me, but I am a lot quieter"

"That's so cool" Hannah said, and Hermione grinned.

"You're also much quieter" She waved Hannah over. Hannah bounded onto the carpeted area "But when you're here...."

"I can hear you just fine" Hannah smiled, then she and Hermione walked back out into the main area.

"The table over there is for whatever people want" She waved at the large tables "And the table at the top is for whoever is going to supervise, so they can do marking, plan classes or just watch us have fun" She turned round "And if they want to help anyone, they can"

"You seem to have thought all this through very well, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"Indeed" Lucius smiled "If anything, this presentation has swayed me even more to letting Hermione make trial of the club"

"I still have to find members of staff who are willing to supervise it" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Surely it won't be that hard" Malachi said "If you ask them the right way, I think they would at least be willing to try it for the next month or so" He frowned "I do have a question though?"

"Mr Zabini?" Hermione looked at him.

"Can this room fit everyone at once?" He looked around "And are you going to have all the students from all the years?" Hermione smiled, then turned to Draco and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes, then pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and handed it her, making Malachi laugh "You already thought of it?"

"I've learned never to underestimate Hermione Jane Granger, Mr Zabini" Draco replied "And if you would like to come with me, I will show you the other thing that she learned" He lead Malachi and Tara out of the room, while the others stayed where they were.

"Would you care to let us in on what my son is showing my associates?" Lucius asked.

"Are you sure you want me to spoil the surprise, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione responded. Lucius smiled.

"Maybe not" He paused "Do you really think this will work? That the older kids will set aside their House prejudices to work together?" Hermione shrugged, then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She smiled slightly as it faded away again. 

"I convinced your son to come with me to talk to you and your associates" She pointed out "And Blaise and Pansy to write to their parents"

"She has a point" Henry said with a slight smile.

"We're hoping that once word gets out that the first years have had some success, the other years will see the benefits" Harry continued, walking up behind Hermione.

"And see where we go from there" Hermione finished, turning as she saw Draco, Tara and Malachi walk back in "Did it work?" She asked.

"Just like you said it would" Draco nodded. 

"Son of mine?" Lucius interjected "Would you care to share with the group?"

"It's amazing" Malachi said. He walked to the front of the group then turned to face them "Young Mr Malfoy here took us outside, then closed the door and opened it again. We came back in but you were all gone"

"We didn't leave" Henry frowned.

"I know" Malachi nodded "We would've seen you" He looked at Tara "But the entire room was identical, except for you not being here"

"Then Draco said we could see the other room" Tara continued "He walked up to the table at the top of the room, then asked the room could show us the other room" She paused "And then you all faded into view, but as if you were ghosts" Everyone turned to stare at Draco.

"Don't look at me - it was Hermione who worked it out" Draco said. Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"I left Harry in here when I needed to pee, and when I came back he wasn't here" She said, blushing slightly "I knew he wouldn't leave without waiting for me unless the castle was on fire, so I tried calling his name then he appeared like a ghost" She shrugged "It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but after I did Harry and I played with it for a bit and worked it out together" 

"My son is right" Lucius said after a few moments of silence "You are not to be underestimated" Hermione blushed even more red.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy" She said "But it does mean that three or four groups can use the room at once, and a single teacher can supervise all of them" She looked around "Whoever created the magic for this was brilliant, and I think it will be an amazing place to hold the club"

"I would tend to agree" Henry said "And thank you for showing us, Hermione"

"You are welcome, Mr Abbott"

"I think that we should return to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, and discuss the arrangements for this club" Henry continued, then looked at the children "You can come with us but I think it will be mostly boring administrative stuff"

"Unless you need us for anything?" Hermione asked, then - when Henry shook his head - she smiled "Then thank you for letting us explain our idea, and show you the room"

"Thank you for taking the time" Henry said, then gave his daughter a hug and kissed her forehead. Lucius gave Draco a hug, then Dumbledore lead The Board members out of the room. Hermione waited until the door had shut behind them, then turned to face the other children.

"That went well, right?"

"I have never seen my Dad so impressed" Hannah said "I think it went very well"

"Indeed" Draco nodded "My father is not an easy man to convince, especially in regard to new ideas and new muggle ideas, but I would say you managed it, Hermione" He smiled "So do you have your first lesson plan all ready?" She blushed.

"This isn't my club, guys" She said "I am hoping everyone will take part, and help each other out"

"And the other years?" Susan asked.

"I'm hoping they can sort themselves out if they want to" Hermione replied with a shrug "There must be muggle born students in every year - maybe they can explain it?" She looked around "Anyway - can you think of any improvements to the room?"

xoxox

That night, she pulled the curtains around her bed, then reached into her bag and pulled out her diary. 

_02-11-91_

_The Board came today, and they are all on board - if you will pardon the pun. Whether it will stay like that is another matter, but we can torch that bridge when we can come to it._

_Seems that Draco, Hannah, Susan, Pansy and Blaise were suitably impressed and passed their impressedness onto their parents, because Mr Malfoy and Mrs Parkinson and Mr Zabini - none of whom is known for their love of muggles, muggleborns and muggle ideas - not only listened but seemed willing to listen over paying attention to Dumbledore._

_This afternoon, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and - somewhat surprisingly - Snape agreed to supervise the club. Professor Vector came to tell me about it during tea. They will each do one night a week, with one taking a break each week. She also mentioned that if the club is a success, they might be willing to hold one on the weekend as well, which is more than I could have hoped for._

_However, I am tempering my ambitions. If I have learned nothing else from my father, and from the lessons of the past, it is that rushing ahead full tilt with your plans is a recipe for disaster. So I will let the club bed in, then move on to the next stage - once the kids have got used to the idea of working together, then they will be more ready to accept the future._

_And, in the tween time, we all get to become smarter and learn more. Which is always good._

xoxox

The following Monday, Hermione, Hannah and Draco walked up to the front of The Great Hall after tea and stopped in front of Professor Vector. 

"May we?" Hermione asked. Vector smiled.

"By all means" She nodded. Hermione turned round, and - with Draco stood on her left and Hannah on her right - she took a deep breath.

"May I have your attention, please?" She called out. A few people looked at her, but mostly everyone ignored her. She looked at Hannah "That went well"

"If I may?" Vector said from behind her "Sonorus"

"Pro...." Hermione started, then stopped as she realised her voice was a lot louder. She gave a nod of appreciation, then looked at The Hall "May I have your attention please?" This time everyone in The Hall turned to look at her.

"Tonight I would like to invite the first and second years to The Room of Hidden things on the seventh floor to learn about a new club being started at Hogwarts" She looked around The Hall "The third and fourth years are invited on Wednesday, and fifth and sixth years on Thursday" She paused "I may not have thought that through"

"I was going to say" Hannah commented quietly.

"Tonight, I would like to invite the first, second and third years to The Room of Hidden things on the seventh floor to learn about a new club being started at Hogwarts" She said with a slightly embarrassed smile "The fourth and fifth years are invited on Wednesday, and the sixth and seventh years on Thursday" She paused "It is entirely optional, and you are under no compulsion or requirement, but I think it will benefit you if you do" She took a deep breath "The Room can be found on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabus The Barmy - someone will come along and let you in" She glanced at Hannah and Draco raising her eyebrows.

"Time" Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Come around seven ish. The meeting should only take around half an hour" She looked around The Hall again, then turned back to Vector and pointed at her throat. Vector pointed her wand at Hermione's throat.

"Quietus"

"Thank you, Professor" She said, then she looked at Hannah and Draco "And thank you both" She started walking back down The Hall, followed by her friends.

"Why me and not Harry?" Draco asked.

"A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin make for a better symbol than two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff" Hannah replied before Hermione could speak "Harry agreed?"

"For a boy he is quite smart" Hermione said with a smile "I'll see you up there?"

"Of course. We got you into this, we can't abandon you now" Draco chuckled.

"Then I will see you later" She smiled, then walked over and sat down next to Harry while Draco and Hannah went back to their own tables.

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, she and Harry walked up the main stairs to the seventh floor, and started along the corridor. 

"How many do you think will turn up?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Probably most of the first years" She replied "Draco, Pansy and Blaise will be able to talk the Slytherins into coming to this meeting, if not the rest. Han and Sue will do the same for the Hufflepuffs" She paused "I am hoping for a full house from Gryffindor, if you will pardon the pun"

"And Ravenclaw?"

"I'm hoping their natural instinct to learn will bring them" She stopped before they rounded the corner "Can I do this?" She looked at him "I have to talk to three years of kids and tell them this is a good idea" Harry laughed, making her stare at him in disbelief "You think it's that silly an idea?"

"What? No" He reached out and took her hands "You just addressed the entire school, and in the past week you've talked to two of the most ardent blood purists in recent history and won them over" He squeezed her hands "There's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it, Hermione" She smiled back at him.

"You think so?"

"Apart from flying" He said, making her laugh. 

"Apart from flying" She nodded. Then she let go of one of his hands, and they walked round the corner to find a large crowd waiting for them, with Vector leaning against the wall.

"If you give me a moment, I will just open the room" She said, then walked back and forth three times making the door appear "If you would all like to go inside, then I will explain why we are all here" She and Harry stood to one side and watched as first, second and third year students filed past them and into the room. Hannah, Susan, Draco and Ron went in last, all of them giving her a supportive smile. 

"Professor" Hermione nodded "After you"

"Thank you, Miss Granger" Vector gave a polite nod, then walked into the room. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Last chance to back out" He said. She pointed at the door.

"You'll come with me?" She asked.

"Of course" He replied, holding out his hand. She took it, and they walked into the room. 

They made their way up to the front of the room, and while Harry walked off to one side, Hermione turned to face the assembled group. 

"Good evening, and welcome to the first meeting of the Hogwarts After School Club"


	7. Home For The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It is always darkest before the dawn - the phrase we comfort ourselves with when things are at the most perilous, most sad, most tragic._
> 
> _But it is not true. It is darkest at the dead of night. It is darkest at the dead of winter._
> 
> _When we can see a way out of our problems there is light - there is hope._
> 
> _When we can see a way out of our problems, we are already out of the dark._

Vector watched Hermione flitted between the tables in the study area, exchanging words with everyone student she passed. 

The after school club had been running for nearly two months and Vector thought it was already a huge success - it was held three nights a week and The Room of Hidden Things allowed four groups to occupy it at once without any problems, and she, Sprout, Snape and Flitwick had managed to keep an eye on all of them without incident.

After a few weeks, the groups had settled down - mostly breaking up by year. The numbers attending each group were small, but they were increasing as word of mouth spread.

She looked down the room again, and smiled as she saw Hermione sat next to Pansy, going over what sounded like transfiguration homework. Hermione's efforts to make friends with the Slytherins - and to get the rest of the year to make friends with them - were going very well. And although the other years were not exactly embracing interhouse unity to the same degree as the first years, the school had not seen a year as peaceful as this for quite a long time - something a number of the staff were very grateful for.

Vector glanced down at her watch, then looked up again. 

"Room? Can I address all four groups please?" She said softly. A moment later, she smiled as the first year group faded slightly, while the third years, fifth years and sixth years faded into view. She watched four years worth of students wander round the room for a few moments, then she stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid our time is up for the evening" She called out "And as this is our last meeting before the Christmas holidays, I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoy your time off" She heard faint replies of "You too, Professor" and "Merry Christmas"

"Could Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Abbott and Miss Bones remain behind please?" She called, then watched as the four groups walked out of the room, leaving only the ghostly figures of Susan, Hannah, Draco, Harry and Hermione behind.

"Room, please return to one group" Vector said after the last of the students had left. A moment later, the five figures became solid again. Vector walked out from behind her desk while the five friends moved over and sat down in the comfy seats by the fire. 

"Professor? You wanted to talk to us?" Hermione asked as Vector sat down as well.

"Since this is our last meeting before Christmas, I just wanted to thank you - all of you - for your work this term" She said, looking around "I talked to the others before I came up here tonight and marks are up across the board"

"Really?" Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, really" Vector nodded "We all have an idea of how the children in our classes will perform, and who will do well and who will do..... less well" She paused "Everyone, in every year, who has come to this club, has done far better than we expected"

"What about us?" Hermione asked "How would you know how we are going to do?" Vector smiled.

"Almost all the children" She replied "Although usually by the start of November we have a good idea" She looked at the five kids "Four of you performed way above expectations"

"Only four of us?" Susan blinked "Which one of us is failing?" Vector looked at her, then smiled.

"You misunderstand me, Miss Bones" She said, turning to Hermione "Miss Granger here set such a high standard in her first two months that it would have been impossible for her to exceed it" Hermione blushed "However she did maintain it through the second two months - whether that was down to natural talent or her attendance of this club I will leave up to you to decide"

"Everyone at the club has helped me a lot" Hermione said "The first two months were just luck" Vector arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Professor, can I ask something?" Harry looked at her "I know that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were not in favour of this club when The Board first came to them with it" He paused "Given what you've told us about the marks and so on, are they still against it?" Vector smiled.

"I can't give away the confidences of the staff room, of course, but I think it is safe to say that the club is going to continue past the Christmas holidays" She replied "Aside from the support within the staff, I have been hearing rumours that a number of kids who are regulars at the club have written to their parents in glowing terms about it" She smiled "Parents who work in The Ministry, The Wizengamot and St Mungos, to name but a few" Hannah laughed.

"That would probably do it" She looked at Hermione "I don't know how the muggle world works, but The Minister of Magic spends most of his time sucking up to the people who put him in power, and Professor Vector just named three of the largest groups"

"It mostly works the same way" Hermione smiled "The Prime Minister has to keep her minions happy otherwise they will rebel and stick her head on a pike" She paused "Not a literal pike - they outlawed that a long while back" She sighed "But enough about the good old days - she also has to keep the public happy or her party gets voted out and replaced with the other party" She giggled as she realised that Vector, Draco, Susan and Hannah were all staring at her in confusion "Remind me to teach you all about politics at the start of next year"

"Yes boss" Draco saluted "So - you're going home for Christmas?"

"Home for the holidays, yes" Hermione nodded "What about everyone else?" She looked around.

"Our entire family is going to our family patriarch" Hannah said "He lives out in Aberdeen, and we all go up there for Christmas"

"Aunty Amelia and I spend Christmas together" Susan spoke quietly "We have, ever since..... well - ever since I went to live with them" Hermione smiled sympathetically at her. 

"My family is hosting a Christmas dinner" Draco smiled "It rotates between a number of......"

"Purebloods?" Hannah suggested, and Draco nodded.

"The group my parents are in generally try to meet once a year, to discuss the state of the country" He looked over at Hermione "I think they're definitely going to have a lot to talk about" Hermione laughed, then looked at Harry.

"The Dursleys would be happy if they never saw me again" He replied "I'm going to stay here and party like it's 1992" He paused "No, sorry. I am going to stay here and study" Hermione laughed "What about you? What do you have planned for Christmas?"

"For the holidays?" She smiled "It's just my mother, Dad and me" She sighed "It seems that both lots of grandparents disapproved of my mother marrying my Dad and disowned them" She looked around "Sorry - family stuff" She shook her head "So we spend the holidays alone" She realised Vector was looking at her thoughtfully "Professor?"

"Is it a muggle thing to refer Christmas as 'the holidays'?" Vector asked. Hermione smiled.

"No, Professor, it's just me" She replied quietly "Ever since my first visit to a church, I've been convinced it wasn't' for me. And although I know Christmas is more about family, and presents, I'm not going to pretend I'm celebrating something I don't believe in" She paused "And because my parents told me that half a lie was worse than a truth"

"A good policy" Vector nodded "What about your parents?"

"They still call it Christmas" Hermione nodded "And they go to midnight mass" She paused "I still get presents and we still have a celebration of sorts. My parents didn't want me to feel left out, or to get teased or bullied, at junior school" She tilted her head to one side "And it's not like the yuletide wasn't all about the exchange of gifts and family to start with"

"Yuletide?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes" Hermione leaned forward, her hands in her lap "Back in the days before The Church, there were celebrations for winter, summer, spring, autumn, harvest - anything you can name there was a pagan celebration. The people would come together and thank the old gods for blessing their lives" She sighed "Then the Christian church came into being and started imposing its will over all and sundry, and before you knew it we had Christmas instead of the yuletide celebrations, Easter instead of the spring time and so on and so on" 

"Wow" Susan said.

"What about harvest?" Hannah asked.

"Oh - they kept harvest" Hermione said wryly "But they made sure the people directed their thanks towards the Christian God and his Son instead of taking credit for their own work in bringing in the harvest, and being grateful for the sun and the rain like they should" She shook her head "Anyway - my Dad and my mother are more than willing to indulge my little..... foibles" She looked around "And I think that's enough of my views for tonight. But I just want to add to what Professor Vector said about the club - you've all made it so much easier to do this, and I do hope you keep up with it after the new year"

"We'll do our best, Hermione" Susan replied. 

"So, Professor - do you have anything else to add?"

"No, no" Vector shook her head "I just wanted to congratulate you all for all the work you've done with the club and, as Hermione said, to encourage you to keep it up" They all blushed, but nodded "But now, since the hour is late and some of you have to catch The Express home tomorrow, it's possible you should be getting to bed"

"Yes, Professor" They replied in unison, then stood up.

"Good night, Professor" Hermione said, then lead the others out of the room. 

xoxox

The following morning, Hermione packed up her trunk, then put on her jacket and walked down into the common room to find Harry waiting for her.

"You really have to go?" He asked "Because two weeks without you is going to be very lonely and kind of dull"

"I'm sorry" She said "But I haven't seen my parents since September, and it's the longest we have been apart since......" She trails off "It's the longest we've ever been apart. Before now the longest was three days went I went to camp when I was eight" She started to do up her jacket "I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone, but I can't wait any longer to see them"

"I know" He gave her a sympathetic smile "And I'm sure if my family liked me, or even tolerated me, I'd feel the same" He paused "Want me to walk you down to the carriages?"

"Okay" She nodded, then they both walked towards the portrait.

xoxox

"Good morning, Miss Granger" Dumbledore gave Harry and Hermione a polite nod "Mr Potter"

"Headmaster" They replied in unison.

"Heading home for Christmas, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, falling into step with them.

"For the holidays, sir, yes" She nodded "My mother and Dad will be waiting for me at King's Cross - we haven't been apart for this long since I was born and I can't wait to get back to them"

"You have never been away from them before?" Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"Muggles rarely send their young children away to school, Headmaster" Harry said coldly "Even my family - who don't care whether I live or die - kept me at home rather than sending me away to board" 

"The longest I've been away before now was three nights at camp" Hermione added "So four months" She shook her head, then looked down the path to where the carriages were "And now, if you'll excuse me, I should be going. Don't want to miss the train"

"Of course not, Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled "Enjoy your Christmas"

"Enjoy your holidays, Hermione" Harry said, then gave her a hug. She smiled in surprise, then hugged him back.

"Have a merry Christmas, Harry" She said, then - with a final glance at Dumbledore - turned and walked down the path to the carriages. Harry watched her until Hannah helped her up into the back of one of the carriages, then - as it pulled away - he turned and started walking back towards the school.

"Do you mind if I join you, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind him.

"It's your school, Headmaster" He replied without stopping "But I did promise Hermione that I would get my homework done as soon as possible, rather than leaving it all to the last minute" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to spend your entire holiday working? Are you not going to have any fun at all?" He asked.

"I will have fun, sir, but do you want me to break my promise to my friend?" Harry looked at him.

"I would never ask you to break a promise, Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied "But it is your holiday, and I think you should enjoy it with your friends. Mr Weasley is staying here for Christmas, I believe?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "But now I have to finish my homework, so if you'll excuse me"

"By all means, Harry" Dumbledore sighed as he watched Harry walk off into the castle.

xoxox

Hermione gazed out of the window as the train slipped through the winter dark.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" A voice came from the compartment door. She turned to see Susan leaning against the door frame.

"Are you sure you want to spend that much?" She replied "Because I think you can probably get them a lot cheaper"

"I'll take an IOU" Susan smiled "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really" Hermione sighed, looking out of the window again "Just worried about Harry, looking forward to seeing my parents again" She shrugged "I know you all are going home to celebrate Christmas but I've never really liked this time of year"

"But you get to see your parents again" Susan said, sitting down opposite her "Surely that is something to look forward to" Hermione looked over at her.

"True" She said, smiling brightly "I've missed them so much - more than I ever thought possible" She looked out of the window "Right about now, they will be getting ready to come out and get me. Then we're going to go home via the Chinese on Dexter Street and have a nice long meal" She let out a long, relaxed sigh - one that was much happier than the one before "My idea of the perfect evening"

"Chinese?" Susan looked at her curiously "People?" Hermione laughed, then realised Susan was serious.

"They don't have Chinese food in the magical world?" She asked, her laugh fading.

"Apparently not" Susan replied.

"Remind me to talk to the kitchen staff when we come back from the holidays" Hermione said.

"The kitchen is staffed by elves" Susan pointed out.

"Remind me to talk to the elves when we come back from the holidays" Hermione said, then frowned "What are elves?"

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, Hermione climbed down from the train, then turned as Draco and a second year Slytherin put her trunk down next to her.

"Thank you - both of you" She said "And enjoy your holiday"

"You too, Hermione" Draco said, while the second year nodded and bounded off down the platform. Hermione looked up the platform, then a huge grin crossed her face as she saw two figures walking towards her, pushing a trolley. 

"Mother! Dad!" She set off running down the platform before throwing herself into their arms "Oh gods I have missed you!"

"We've missed you too, love" Barry kissed the top of her head.

"The house has been so empty" Felicity added, hugging her daughter.

"So how have you enjoyed your first term, sweetie?" 

"A river of joy, Dad" Hermione said, taking both their hands and walking back down the platform towards her trunk "But you know most of it, with the letters from Harry and me" She paused "I'll tell you the rest once we set off home"

"Okay" Felicity smiled, then they stopped as they reached the trunk. Barry bent down and loaded the trunk onto the trolley, then they all three turned around and Hermione started pushing the down the platform. 

"So will you be able to show us anything that you've learned?" Felicity asked "Once we get home that is?" Hermione looked around the platform and - noticing there were still quite a lot of other adults and children around - gave a sigh.

"We aren't allowed to do magic out of school" She said dejectedly "Apparently we aren't to be trusted when not being supervised"

"Well that sucks" Barry announced, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm young, so I'll forebear" She replied "Besides, our mutual friend might have some ideas about that, but they might have to wait until tomorrow"

"Of course" Felicity nodded. They fell silent as they crossed the portal in to the muggle world, then continued "How's Harry doing?"

"Very well" Hermione smiled, looking more animated "He has been a leading light in the after school club, along with Susan, Hannah and Draco, and I think it's definitely made the first term a lot easier" They crossed into the car park behind the station and made their way over to their car. Hermione looked around, then reached out and touched the car.

"Something else we've missed" Barry gave her a wry grin as he lifted the trunk from the trolley into the boot of the car and shut it again "I think the past four months is the first time we have paid parking fees in around five, six years?"

"Ever since my seventh birthday" Hermione smiled "When you gave me......" Barry nodded "If I could leave it on all the time I would, but you've seen what happened the one time I left it on by accident" Both her parents winced at the memory.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie" Felicity gave her a quick hug "With the amount of money you've saved us in the past five years, we can afford to pay parking costs for a few months out of the year" She kissed the top of her daughter's head "Now - lets get going"

xoxox

Two hours later, they pulled into the drive.

"Home sweet home" Hermione looked out at the house "What about....."

"Your room is just as you left it, my love" Felicity said "Neither your Dad nor I have been in it since you left"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then she looked at the stack of take-away boxes next to her "But now I hear the szechuan beef with pineapple and egg calling my name!"

"Dad will help you with your trunk, then have a wash and come down for tea" Her mother smiled.

"Yes, mother" She replied.

"Yes, dear" Barry said, giving Felicity a quick kiss before walking round the back of the car and opening up the boot.. 

xoxox

Five minutes later, they put the trunk down outside Hermione's bedroom. 

"I think I can take it from here, Dad" She smiled at him "Thank you" She kissed his cheek.

"Tea is in about ten minutes" He said, turning and heading off down the stairs. She picked up one end of the trunk and dragged it into her bedroom.

Looking around, she smiled. Every year - at the start of December - her parents switched the duvet on her bed from one of the normal, boring ones to one depicting a winter wonderland. It was - for her - the sign that winter was here and the yule tide celebrations could start.

"Halfway out of the dark" She whispered, then turned and opened her trunk. Rooting around in it, she found what she was looking for after a few minutes.

"So it was in here somewhere" She said to herself, flipping through the book. She turned a few more pages, then smiled "Aha!" She read through the two paragraphs on the page, then took a deep breath.

"Protego totalum, mucalan velaxum, tweelan devun, meana voduun" She said in a steady voice. Looking around the room, she blinked "I guess there is only one way to tell" She reached into her robes and drew her wand "Lumous" 

xoxox

Ten minutes later she walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Oh I've missed this" She said, staring at the spread of Chinese food laid out on the table "Don't get me wrong - I have missed you and Dad, and my room, but Hogwarts does not have a very...... varied menu" 

"Meat and two veg every night?" Barry asked, and Hermione nodded.

"And every lunch, and every breakfast as well" She said with a sigh "Susan suggested I could talk to the elves to see if they can cook other things, so I have a new quest come the new year"

"Sounds fun" Felicity smiled, then she frowned "Elves?" Hermione shrugged.

"It's a long story" She paused "Picture a cross between domestic servants and slaves from before the civil war in America" She looked around the table "Shall we start?"

"We were just waiting for you, dear" Barry said, then he pulled a carton of sweet and sour chicken towards him "So what are your plans for the holiday?"

"I've just tried an experiment upstairs and depending how it goes, I might be able to do more than I thought" She replied, spooning out some szechuan beef onto her plate. 

"Experiment?" Felicity paused in the middle of tipping egg fried rice out of a carton "Do we want to know?"

"I had a look through the book, and found the series of spells The Ministry uses to cloak houses from magical detection" Hermione smiled "So I cast the spells and then lit up the end of my wand" She gestured to the window with her fork "If there are no underage magic warnings by tomorrow morning, then I think we're good to go" Her parents exchanged glances.

"And if we do?" Barry asked carefully.

"I'm just a first year who is on her first holiday from Hogwarts" Hermione replied in her most innocence voice "I forgot I wasn't allowed to do magic at home - it was just an accident" Her parents stared at her, mouths open.

"Wow that's creepy" Barry said "I mean - I know how evil, sneaky and duplicitous you are but I would still hand over my life savings to you" Hermione just batted her eyelids at him.

"You always told me I should play to my talents, Daddy Dearest" She laughed "But I'm pretty sure I can convince them it was a mistake if they do notice" She glanced over at the window "And I'm pretty sure they're not going to notice"

"So you'll be able to show us what you've learned?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "And I can help around the house a lot more - you'd be surprised the things magic can do"

"I can't wait" Her mother replied. 

"But first - food" Hermione skewered a piece of beef with her fork "Because I have been sat on a train for five hours and I am incredibly hungry"

xoxox

The next five days passed with Hermione showing her parents the magic she had learned, reading more about the magical world and writing to Harry, Susan, Hannah and Draco. 

Before she knew it, Christmas Eve had come around and she was sat in front of the TV while her parents got ready to go out to midnight mass.

"I still can't believe you are doing this every year" Hermione said, watching as her father helped her mother into her coat. 

"I know it seems unbelievable, give the way things are" Felicity admitted "But if we are going to keep up appearances then we have to...... keep up appearances" She sighed "Even if it means sitting through the most boring hour of the year"

"I appreciate your sacrifice" Hermione smiled "And I'll wait up"

"You will?"

"I was going to put Superstar on" Hermione gestured at the TV "You know how much I love it" Barry burst out laughing, then walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Enjoy" He said, then he and Felicity turned and walked out of the lounge, leaving Hermione staring at the TV. 

A moment later, she looked over at the fireplace, then smiled.

xoxox

Parvati looked up from the magazine she was reading, convinced she'd heard someone calling her voice. 

She glanced around the Gryffindor common room, trying to work out where it had come from. After a minute or so, she looked back down at her magazine.

"Parvati? Can you hear me?" Parvati looked up again "I'm in the fire" Parvati frowned, then looked over at the fireplace and dropped her magazine in shock.

"Hermione? Why are you in the fireplace? And where is your body?" Parvati stared into the flames at the floating image of Hermione's head.

"I'm at home and I thought I'd see if I could get the floo working" Parvati saw her shoulders come into view for a second "Could you do me a favour?"

"You want me to get Harry?" Parvati asked, and Hermione smiled.

"If you don't mind?" Hermione looked over to where the stairs were "Can you go up to the boys' dorms?"

"Yes" Parvati nodded "It's only boys who can't come into ours" She paused "You'll be here when we come back?"

"Where else will I go?"

"Good point" Parvati laughed, then she turned and bounded up the stairs. Hermione stared out of the fireplace.

"Things look strange from down here" She said to herself "And whoever cleans under the sofas does a really good job - there are no dust bunnies at all!"

"The elves are very good at what they do" Parvati said, coming back into Hermione's eyesight "Harry will be down in a moment - he said he just had to get something" She paused "And put some clothes on"

"He didn't have clothes on?" Hermione looked at her curiously.

"He said he didn't" Parvati blushed "I didn't want to look too closely"

"I'm here" Harry bounded down the stairs.

"Thank goodness" Parvati said "And you're dressed?"

"He's dressed" Hermione said.

"Then I will leave you two to it" Parvati said, then turned and walked off up the stairs.

"I was in my underpants" Harry said "Even though it's the middle of winter, the dorm was kind of warm"

"When you close the curtains, it starts a mild heating charm" Hermione replied "You can disable it if you get too warm" She smiled "I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "I would say the same, but I know how you feel about it" He started to reach out his hand, then drew it back "Might not be such a good idea"

"Maybe not" Hermione replied.

"But If you just want to go and look in your sideboard, in the left part" He said, then - when she looked at him curiously "Just do it, please? For me?" 

"Okay" Her face vanished from the fire for a few moments, then re-appeared "So I am holding a box wrapped up in paper with dancing snowmen on it" She looked up at him "Is this your doing?" Harry held up a box with reindeer on it "Harry - did you do something behind my back?"

"Maybe" Harry sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, putting the box down between them "I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I wanted to get you something" 

"You sent it via my parents?" She smiled "Thank you"

"I live to serve" He tilted his head, then looked at the box "You had the same idea?"

"I know we're friends, but I really don't think you get how much you've meant to me this term" She said quietly "I was dreading being away from my parents for so long, and even though I missed them, you made it much more bearable" She smiled "Remind me to hug you when I come back"

"I'll put it on my to do list" He said "So - open your present!"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him, then he watched as she looked down.

"This is weird" He said "I can hear the paper being torn but only faintly" He smiled "And did you know you have a little whirl of hair on the top of your head? It looks kind of like a sea-shell"

"I do?" Hermione said without looking up "I don't get to see the top of my head as often as you might think" Harry smiled, then watched for another half minute or so until Hermione looked up with a look of wonder on her face.

"Oh my" She exclaimed softly "Thank you" He heard her flicking through the pages "Where did you....."

"I asked your parents to go to Diagon Alley last week" He said "I've also been writing to Flourish and Blotts, to see if I could find the perfect book" He smiled "I did good?"

"You did good" She nodded "If I could hug you now, without setting my hands or hair or face on fire, I would" She smiled, then looked down at the present in front of him "Your turn"

"My turn?" He followed her gaze "Oh - yes" He picked up the present and started unwrapping it.

"How've you been enjoying your holidays?" She asked as he tore at the paper. 

"Kind of dull" He admitted "I finished my homework three days ago, and since then I've just been reading a bit, playing chess with Ron and testing out the extents of The Room of Hidden Things"

"What have you found?" She looked at him curiously.

"That it is far more impressive than...... oh my!" He unfolded the tissue paper surrounding the book "How.... when....."

"I remember you talking about it during one of our club meetings" She replied "You said it was your favourite book - that you had a copy when you were younger, and that it allowed you to escape from their world, if only for a bit" She looked down at it "After all you've done for me, all you've done to help me, I thought I would show my appreciation" Harry reached out and stroked the front cover of the book.

"Thank you" He looked up at her "Thank you - it's..... it's beautiful" He smiled "And if I could hug you, without setting......."

"I know" She laughed softly "So - tell me about The Room"

xoxox

Forty minutes later, she was sat in front of the TV again as her parents walked into the lounge.

"Good morning" Hermione smiled "Nice service?"

"The usual platitudes and nonsense spewed out by a sanctimonious fool" Barry shrugged "So about the usual"

"How was your evening?" Felicity asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Well, the film's just coming up to the end, which is the best part" Hermione said "And I managed to find a way to talk to Harry" She walked over to the sideboard, picked up the copy of "The Age of The Founders" and brought it back.

"Thank you for helping him with this" She said "This is...... this is just amazing"

"He picked it out himself, but he couldn't get the bookshop to deliver it" Her mother replied "So last week your Dad and I went to pick it up"

"You were able to get into The Alley?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Tom was remarkably helpful" Barry nodded "And Gringotts are still being nice to us - they converted us enough money to buy the book"

"He was suitably happy with his present as well" Hermione smiled "And asked me to thank you both"

"You can tell him he's welcome" Felicity smiled, then they all fell quiet as they watched the finale of the film. 

When it had finished, Hermione stood up and turned off the TV, then looked round at her parents.

"I think....." She paused to yawn "....that it's possible it is bed time" She smiled.

"Sleep well, love" Her mother gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head. Then Hermione hugged her Dad before turning and heading off to her bedroom.

She flopped down on to her bed, then glanced over at the wardrobe.

"I know they are doing their best, but today is really not one of my favourite days" She sighed to herself.

"Five days in, and still no warnings from the Hopkirk woman" She continued "So I think the magic barrier around the house is working" She gave a ghost of a smile "Which has made the holidays easier, will make tomorrow better and will make the future a lot more fun" She closed her eyes "If I have to bring any friends home, we may have to hide it from them"

"But we can set fire to that bridge when we come to it" She opened her eyes again, then turned on to her side and looked at the book, smiling as she did "And we will come to it, sooner or later"

xoxox

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Grangers hugged each other as the chimes of Big Ben rang out from the TV. 

"Happy New Year, my darling" Barry hugged his wife, giving her a long, slow kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes. A minute or so later, he looked at his daughter.

"Happy New Year, sweetie" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy New Year" Felicity added, hugging Hermione.

"Happy New Year" She replied, then smiled "1992. The year I turn twelve" She looked at them "You'll remember?"

"Have we ever forgotten?" Barry asked, looking insulted.

"Now that I have proper friends, for want of a better phrase, I don't want them getting confused" Hermione pointed out, then she looked over at the fireplace "And if I can do what I did with Harry, but the other way round, I might be able to talk to you more often as well"

"That would be....." Felicity trailed off "That would be lovely" She followed her daughter's gaze "What did you with Harry?"

xoxox

Three days later, Harry was sat in the common room, reading the book Hermione had given him for Christmas when he heard the portrait hole swing open. 

"Ron - I told you, I don't want to play chess. I'm just getting to the good part of the book, and I want to read in peace" 

"Well I can leave you alone, but I just thought I'd tell you I'd returned" A girl's voice came from behind him. He blinked, then he slowly put the book down on the coffee table in front of him, before standing up and turning round to find Hermione standing behind the sofa.

"Hermione?" 

"Yes" She said "I'm back"


	8. Up Up And Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even in their darkest times, people like to comfort themselves with the illusion that there are always brighter time ahead. There was even a song written about it many years ago - that whatever trials and tribulations might befall us, the sun will come out tomorrow._
> 
> _But eventually even the sun will burn out, go cold and die. And - once again - the universe will return to the dark from whence it came._

Dumbledore looked out across The Great Hall, then raised his hand for silence. 

"Good morning" He said after The Hall had fallen quiet "I will not keep you long, I know that everyone from the third year and above are ready and eager to get out to Hogsmeade and to celebrate the Valentine's Weekend. But I just have two announcements before you start the merry making and frivolity" He paused, looking around The Hall "First - The Shrieking Shack is off limits while you are in Hogsmeade. I know that a number of you are interested in seeing what is reputedly the most haunted building in Britain, but I must inform you The Ministry has inspected it recently and it has been condemned" There was a smattering of murmurs and chatter.

"And second - after some complaints from the staff at The Three Broomsticks, The Hogshead and other taverns in Hogsmeade, no students will be served with alcoholic drinks over the next two days" He paused as there were a number of complaints yelled from various parts of The Hall, then raised his hand again "I know that some of you are of age, and that this seems like I am punishing all of you for the behaviour of just a few. However because the proprietors of the taverns do not know how old anyone is, they have requested a blanket ban on everyone who still attends school and I have decided to acquiesce to their request" There were a few more murmurs and comments.

"That is all I have to say. Please - enjoy your day" He smiled and sat down.

xoxox

Hermione watched as most of the third years and above started to leave The Hall, then she looked at Harry.

"My mother and Dad both have driving licenses" She said thoughtfully "And passports" She paused "And the shop up the road takes a proof of age card, for people who are eighteen and have no other type of ID"

"And you're wondering why mages don't have the same thing?" Harry asked.

"If the age thing is a problem, it would kind of make sense" She replied, then shrugged "And having ID of any sort is always useful"

"I suppose" Harry shrugged "Maybe there is a magical way of identifying someone that we don't know about - you could ask someone at the next club meeting?"

"I will put it on my list of things to do" She gave him a wry smile "But in the tween time, do you think we should think of something to do today? If most of the school is going to be out celebrating their...." She made air quotes with her fingers "....day of love" Harry laughed.

"Not a fan of Christmas. Not a fan of Valentine's Day" He reached out and rested his hand on hers "Are there any holidays you do like?"

"Easter" She said.

"Easter?"

"Bunnies, chocolate eggs, daffodils - what's not to like?" She replied "And it's not that I don't like Valentine's Day - I just think if you don't have anyone to share it with then it is kind of an annoying day" She waved her hand around "Every year when I was at junior school, all the other girls would get cards - some of them lots of cards - and I would be sat in the corner not getting any" She saw him looking at her with a mix of sympathy and pity "I got over it, you don't have to feel sorry for me"

"Sorry" He replied reflexively, then blushed "You know what I mean" She smiled.

"But after four years of being overlooked and ignored, I've kind lost my taste for it" She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you want to go to The Room and see if we can find out what else it can do?" Harry suggested "Or we could go out for a walk - get some of that fresh air and exercise your mother is always telling me about" Hermione laughed.

"I knew she'd be a bad influence on you" She said "Is this what I get for letting you write to them?"

"Pretty much" Harry nodded "On the other hand you got a book out of it as well, so it's not all bad" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So - what else do you think The Room can do?" She asked after she stopped chuckling. 

"How about we find out?" He jumped to his feet and held out his hand "Unless you're not finished with breakfast?"

xoxox

"Show me the room where things are hidden" Harry said, walking back and forth in front of the blank wall. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. A moment later, a blank wooden door appeared.

"Ladies first, Miss Granger" Harry said, gesturing at the door. Hermione gave a polite bow, then pushed the door open and walked inside. He followed her, only to bump into her when she stopped dead as soon as he entered.

"Hermione?"

"I think we're in a..... different place" She said. Harry looked around at the piles and piles and piles of junk that surrounded them "This isn't the room of hidden things"

"But that's what I asked for" Harry blinked, then he looked at Hermione "Didn't I?"

"You asked for the room where things are hidden" Hermione shrugged "Must be a different place" She looked around again "Do you want to go back to The Room? Or explore this place for a while?" Harry shrugged.

"This place looks kind of cool" He admitted "Lets have a look around"

xoxox

"Watch out!" Maxine shouted. A moment later, she and Cedric drew their wands and tried to stop the sign falling onto Thomas Gilmore's head, but they only managed to divert it sideways, and it hit his leg instead.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Maxine bounded over to him with Cedric following a few steps behind "I tried to stop it, but....." She looked over her shoulder "We should get some help"

"On it" Cedric nodded, then turned and walked into the nearest shop. A few minutes later he came out again "They are letting Hogwarts know"

"Thanks" Maxine looked back down at Thomas "How you feeling?"

"I think....." Thomas bit his lip, then he let out a moan "I think it's broken"

xoxox

Hermione walked down one of the aisles between the long rows of junk that were piled up everywhere in the room. She and Harry had been exploring the room for nearly an hour and she was fairly sure they hadn't scratched the surface.

She looked around, then frowned and walked over to a specific part of the pile. She knelt down and started moving parts of the pile around. A few seconds later, she pulled a book out of stack and looked at the cover.

"Hogwarts: A History" She opened the cover and turned to the first page "An uncensored history and complete guide to the premier magical institution of learning in the United Kingdom. Written by Galinda Gryffindor and Selina Slytherin, and amended by every generation of pranksters and historians. To whoever finds this - we hope you put it to a suitable use, and enjoy it as much as all of us have" She slowly got to her feet, then turned it over in her hands.

"Did you guide me to this, or am I just lucky?" She said to herself. She looked up and down the aisle, making sure Harry was still off wandering, then she slipped the book inside her robes. 

"I think it might be better to keep you to myself. At least for the moment" She whispered "Depending on what I learn, I might tell some of the others"

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from...... somewhere in the room. She turned around on the spot, trying to work out where he was, then she gave up.

"Harry? Can you cast a beam of light up in the air? I can't see you and have no clue where your voice is" She called out.

"How do I do that?"

"Lumos Projectum"

"LUMOS PROJECTUM!" She smiled as a beam of white light came from her left.

"Okay - I see it. I will be there in a moment. Can you keep the spell up?" She asked as she started down the aisle.

"I'll try" She turned left, then right before finding the aisle that Harry was in.

"Hello" She walked up the aisle as Harry cancelled the spell "So what have you found?"

"I'm not sure" Harry pointed to a large wardrobe that was occasionally shaking and rattling "The moment I got close to it, it started shaking and...."

"RAAAAAAAH!" 

".....doing that" He said, taking a step back.

"You want to open it?" She asked in surprise.

"No" He shook his head, a slight smile on his face "But there is a book on top of the wardrobe, as well as something that looks like a flying carpet" Hermione looked up to the top of the wardrobe.

"And we can't get close to it because of the shaking and the scary noises" She nodded "Want to see what's inside?" She looked at him with a slight grin on her face "Could be fun"

"It could be a monster that wants to eat our brains and turn us into its puppets" Harry responded.

"Like I said - fun!" Hermione smiled. Harry glanced at the wardrobe, then shrugged.

"So what how are we going to do this?"

xoxox

Madame Pomfrey looked down at the patient on the bed.

"Mr Gilmore - I am sorry to say that your leg is broken in two places" She looked at the notes in front of her "Given that you are allergic to skelegrow, and to the other types of bone regeneration, I am sorry to say we are going to have to send you to St Mungos for further treatment"

"That's alright" Thomas looked up at her "I kind of expected that"

"You seem to be taking this very well, Mr Gilmore"

"While I was waiting for the carriage, a few people told me that they saw what happened" Thomas said placidly "If Maxine and Cedric hadn't diverted the sign, it would have fallen on my head" He saw Pomfrey's eyes widen in surprise "A leg broken in two places is better than a head broken in two places"

"To say the least" Pomfrey nodded "I can give you some pain relieving medicine, and the healers from St Mungos will be here in about two hours to transfer you"

"Thank you" He smiled "But can I ask for a favour? Can you ask Oliver Wood and the rest of the team to come and visit me before then? Even if they are all down in Hogsmeade? I need to talk to them"

"I will see what I can do, Mr Gilmore"

"Maybe we can help with that, Madame Pomfrey?" Maxine said from the door, Cedric stood beside her.

"After saving this young man's life, I think you can do whatever you want" Pomfrey smiled.

"Cedric will go into Hogsmeade and round up the others" Maxine said "I'll find the ones who aren't in Hogsmeade" She paused "Could you give me a..... pass?"

"Pass?" Pomfrey looked at her.

"Katie, Angelina and Alicia will probably be in the Gryffindor common room" Thomas said sleepily "Maxine can't enter it" Pomfrey nodded in understanding, then she walked into her office for a few minutes before coming back out holding a piece of parchment.

"Take this - it will convince The Fat Lady to let you in to the Common Room without the password" She said, handing the parchment to Maxine "However it will expire at the end of the day, and will only allow you, so if you are thinking about the pranking potential....."

"I promise not to abuse it" Maxine smiled "And thank you" She looked at Cedric "I'll bring them back here"

"I'll be back with Oli when I can" He replied.

xoxox

Hermione looked at the piece of string stretched out between the wardrobe and where they were crouched by a pile of rubbish.

"Still want to do this?" She asked.

"No" Harry said.

"Okay then" She pulled the string taut, then took a deep breath "On zero?"

"On zero" He nodded pointing his wand at the wardrobe door.

"Three. Two. One. ZERO!" She yanked the string backwards, and the door flew open. A moment later, an amorphous blob floated out of the wardrobe and hovered in the air.

"What is that?" Harry asked, staring at the creature floating in front of them.

"That is......" Hermione gazed at it for a few seconds, then her mouth fell open in surprise "That is the natural form of a boggart" She stood up and walked a few steps closer to it "I read about it in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them" She looked it up and down "They take on the form of whatever scares you most"

"So why......" He waved at it "Why is it like that?"

"I don't know" She admitted "Maybe because there's two of us, so it can't decide who to scare most"

"Or we don't scare easily" He suggested. She looked at him curiously "I don't know what it is, but you make me feel safe" Hermione blushed, then looked back at the floating form of the boggart 

"Begone if thou be not deathless" The creature turned slightly, then floated off down the aisle, leaving them alone. They both watched it until it vanished round a corner, then looked back at the wardrobe "So - ready to try out the flying carpet?"

xoxox

"Madame Pomfrey can't fix my leg" Thomas said, looking at the other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team "At least not any time soon. Apparently the fact I am allergic to everything means she can't give me anything she would give one of you if you broke something"

"Well that sucks" Oliver said.

"And even after St Mungo's fix me up, I'm going to have to take it easy for a while" Thomas continued "I think I am probably going to be out for the rest of the year"

"So we need a new seeker" Katie sat down on the edge of his bed, resting her hand on his legs "Did you bring us here just to give us the news, or do you have a suggestion?"

"I do have a suggestion" Thomas nodded "Last term, during the first year flying lessons, there were two Gryffindors who excelled themselves"

"First years?" George looked at him "There hasn't been a first year on the team in over thirty years, and a first year seeker in over fifty"

"There's McLaggen" Thomas said "But you know why we turned him down last time"

"Yeah" Oliver shook his head "He'd be my last resort - can you imagine what he'd be like?"

"He'd probably spend more time telling us how we should play than looking for the snitch" Fred snorted, then he looked at Thomas "So who are these two wonder kids you think we should look at?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Thomas said "Madame Hooch said they were both phenomenal - almost prodigy level"

"Granger?" Alicia furrowed her brow "The girl who started the after school club?"

"Apparently she can fly as well" Thomas yawned "But Oli, since you are the captain, my captain, I will leave it up to you" He yawned again "They may not want to do it"

"Who wouldn't want to play for Gryffindor?" Oliver asked in an offended voice, then he looked around as the others all laughed, then Thomas yawned again.

"Okay. Everyone out" Pomfrey walked down the aisle towards the bed "Mr Gilmore has to rest before the medics arrive. So - and I mean this politely - get out now"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey" The team got up and started to leave. Katie stood up last.

"Take care, Tom" She said "And we'll see you when you come back"

"Ymmm" Thomas was already half asleep. Katie smiled, then turned and followed the rest of her team out.

xoxox

"WHEEEEEEE!" Harry flung his arms out wide, while Hermione kept her hands by her side although she was smiling brightly.

"Having fun?" She asked. 

"This is amazing" He said, looking over the edge as the carpet flew above the piles of junk below them "Why don't mages use these?"

"The Ministry declared them illegal" Hermione said "From what I've read, it is a side-effect of the dominance of the broom industry" She sighed "They pay a lot to various members of The Ministry and Wizengamot to ensure they keep brooms as the only form of magical transport"

"But ....." Harry waved at the carpet below them "This could hold an entire family - they could all fly together" He lowered his hands "You can't do this on brooms" Hermione shrugged.

"The Ministry are under the thumb of the broom makers" She said "There's not a lot they can do" She took a deep breath "Unless you want to do something about it? You could use the power of The Boy Who Lived to start a revolution"

"You think people would listen to me?" Harry turned and looked at her, then looked forward again just in time to see a large pillar. He leaned to the right and the carpet flew around the pillar.

"You think people would listen to me?" He asked again, this time not looking round. 

"Maybe not just you on your own" Hermione said thoughtfully "But you have a few people who'd at least listen to you because of your involvement with the club" She rested his hand on his "Including a few kids of some important Ministry people"

"And that'll do it?" He sounded sceptical "They'll just listen to me?"

"I don't know" Hermione leaned back and stretched out on the carpet "But what do you have to lose by trying?" Harry glanced at her, then smiled.

"I suppose" He glanced at his watch "It's nearly time for lunch. We should be getting back"

"Darn" Hermione sighed "Do you want to land this thing, or should I?"

xoxox

"Harry! Hermione! Sit yourself down!" Hermione and Harry exchanged glances as they entered The Great Hall, then they walked over and sat down on either side of Oliver Wood.

"What can we do for you, Oliver?" Harry asked as a plate of sausages appeared in front of him.

"We've been looking for you all morning!" Oliver said "Where have you been?" Harry blinked.

"Hermione and I have been in the club room" He replied defensively "We wanted to test out an idea about something" He frowned "So what do you want?"

"There was an accident in Hogsmeade this morning" Oliver continued "A sign from one of the shops almost killed Thomas Gilmore"

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, her fork paused halfway to her mouth.

"Yes and no" Oliver tilted his hand from side to side "Cedric and Maxine managed to divert the sign from crashing into his head, but only so far that it hit his leg. It's broken in two places and he is going to be unable to play for the rest of the year"

"Oh dear" Harry said "Do you have a replacement player? Someone who can fill in?" 

"That's why we are talking to you two" Oliver smiled "Tommy said that you two are excellent flyers. That Madame Hooch described you as prodigies"

"He did? She did?" Hermione blushed, then her mouth fell open "You want us to replace him?"

"I would like you both to try out" Oliver nodded "If you want to, that is" He looked at each of them in turn "If you are as good as Tommy says you are, then I think you should be able to fill in for him - perhaps replace him"

"I can't" Hermione said quietly, then she looked up at Oliver "When I was a kid - a little kid - I had an accident, and I got badly hurt" She paused "I can fly, and do the things all the other kids do, but my parents warned me that if I get seriously hurt again it could do some serious damage"

"How serious?" Harry asked, a worried frown on his brow.

"Paralysis" She looked at him seriously "Maybe death"

"So very serious then?" He said with a light smile. Hermione returned his smile, then looked at Oliver.

"I don't want to let you, or Gryffindor, down, but if I get hit with a bludger at the wrong angle, or I fall off my broom from fifty feet up, then it would not be pretty" She continued "And I know if I start playing, I would want to do my best"

"I understand" Oliver nodded "I wouldn't want to risk it either" He looked over at Harry "What about you, Potter?" Harry looked across at Hermione. 

"You are the best flyer I've ever seen" She said, then looked at Oliver "No offence"

"None taken" He replied, then looked at Harry "Tomorrow, 10am in the Quidditch pitch. Lets see how good you are"

"Okay" Harry nodded "I will see you then"

xoxox

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked across at Hermione as they walked back towards the common room "I would never have suggested flying if I'd known about.... about that" Hermione sighed.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say?" She said, looking around. He nodded "I did get hurt as a kid, but it wasn't really as bad as I might have made out"

"So why......."

"Because my arms got burned pretty badly" She replied "And I am not a fan of showing them off, or letting people see them" Harry glanced at her sleeves, then looked up at her eyes again.

"And you're worried if you start playing quidditch you'll be changing in front of people, and if you are flying around your sleeves will be pushed back?" 

"Pretty much" She nodded, then hung her head "I know I should get over it, but I've had these for so long that it's hard to get over it" Harry reached out and tilted her head back.

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone" He said "And I know what it's like to want to hide part of your past, even if you should be able to get over it" He lowered his voice "I never told you about my chocolate milkshake addiction" Hermione giggled.

"Thank you" She took his hand "Do you want to go flying? Get a bit of practice in?"

"I don't have a broom" He pointed out.

"Do you want to go up to the room we found, see if there are any brooms lying around then go and get a bit of practice in?" She amended. 

"Okay"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall" Oliver walked into the transfiguration classroom "May I talk to you?"

"What is it Wood?" McGonagall replied "I am busy"

"Have you heard about Thomas Gilmore?" Oliver asked, sitting down on the desk at the front of the class.

"Yes" She looked up, a rueful expression coming across her face "He was transferred around an hour ago. I have got in touch with his parents, and they will meet him at the hospital" She paused "I am glad you are showing so much concern for your Housemate, Mr Wood - normally you are only this concerned when it relates to quidditch"

"Tommy is our seeker" Oliver pointed out.

"Of course he is" McGonagall sighed "How could I forget. I take it that it is in connection with that that you wish to talk to me?"

"Yes, Professor" Oliver nodded "Thomas suggested two first years as his replacement - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter - and I talked to them at lunch. Hermione said she couldn't do it because she got hurt as a child, or something like that, but Harry is going to try out tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock" McGonagall stared at him "I don't know if he'll be any good, but if he is, we need to find a way to get him a broom that isn't one of the school brooms because the school brooms are terrible" McGonagall arched an eyebrow.

"Are you quite finished, Wood?"

"Yes, Professor" Oliver fell silent.

"Then I will come and watch the try out tomorrow, and if Mr Potter is fit to play on the team, then I will see what can be done" She paused "I am sure there is some exception to the rule about first years if the first year has a valid reason"

"Thank you, Professor" Oliver smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, Wood" She replied sternly "I will want to see how Potter does, and I can't break the rules if there are no exemptions"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded "But imagine the cup sitting in Gryffindor again" He smiled at her, only to find her staring back at him with a stern expression.

"Wood"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Get out"

"Yes Professor"

xoxox

The next morning, Hermione and Harry walked down towards the quidditch pitch. Harry had a broom slung over his shoulder while Hermione had a warm jacket on. 

They walked into the stadium, and came to a halt.

"I thought it would just be the team" Harry said, looking around at the large number of occupied seats "And what is Professor McGonagall doing here?"

"And Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded to where the Headmaster was making his way along the stands to where McGonagall was sat "Does the Headmaster usually watch quidditch try outs?"

"I have no idea" Harry looked around the stadium, then turned as Oliver walked over to them "What's going on Oliver? I thought it would just be you"

"Yeah - sorry about that" Oliver said sheepishly "I talked to McGonagall yesterday, and I guess word kind of leaked out a bit" He looked around "I could ask them to leave?"

"Do you think they would?" Harry looked at him sceptically.

"No" Oliver shook his head "But I could ask"

"And it wouldn't make you look like a giant diva who wants special treatment" Hermione said in a sotto voice. Harry turned to look at her.

"That's not helpful"

"I know" She gave him a cheeky grin "So I'm going to go sit in the stands, and cheer you on from there" She turned and started walking away, then stopped and turned to face him "Just with cheers. As much as I like you, there will be no short skirts, no pompoms and no jumping up and down"

"Good to know" Harry laughed.

"Good luck" She said, then gave him a little wave before turning and walking up into the stands. Harry watched her for a moment, then turned back to Oliver.

"How much do you know about quidditch, Potter?"

"I watched the match against Slytherin" Harry replied "If I'm going to be the seeker, I need to catch the snitch?"

"Right" Oliver nodded. He walked over to a case lying in the middle of the pitch, then flipped it open and reached inside, extracting a small golden ball.

"This is the golden snitch" He said as a pair of wafer thing wings extended from the ball "It's fast, it's small and it's wiley. And it's your job to catch it. If you do, we get one hundred and fifty points"

"Okay" 

"That usually means the difference between winning and losing, so its vital to catch it" He pointed up at the stands "The Weasley twins are our beaters. They stop the bludgers - those large wooden balls - from hitting you, and try to hit the other players with them. And Katie, Angelina and Alicia are our chasers who all try to score with the quaffle - the red ball in the middle"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"I'm the keeper, who stops the chasers from scoring" Oliver finished "So what I would like to do is first see you fly. Tommy said you were good, and Madame Hooch has praised you, but......"

"But you'd like to see for yourself" Harry nodded. He mounted his broom "What would you like me to do?"

xoxox

Hermione watched from the stands as Harry floated into the air, then shot up and flew around the stadium. She followed his path as he flew around the top of the stands faster than she had seen him fly before, then fly back in and weave around the goal posts at the far end of the pitch.

"He's good" Hermione smiled at the voice from behind her. She turned to see Lavender and Parvati, their eyes glued to Harry cutting his way through the air.

"He's amazing" Parvati replied to her friend, then she looked down at Hermione "Did you know he was this good?"

"I saw him practice yesterday" Hermione turned back just in time to see Harry land "He's definitely giving it his all" They all fell silent as Oliver held the snitch up. Harry nodded, and Oliver threw it up in the air. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, then shot off and Hermione soon lost track of it. She looked back in time to see Harry fly up into the air, then shoot off in a completely random direction.

She watched him for a few moments, wondering what he was doing, then realised he was flying above the far goal posts in what seemed to be a search pattern. She had just figured out what he was doing when he shot forward, heading down at almost forty five degrees.

"He's going to....." She started, jumping up and leaning against the barrier in front of her. She trailed off as Harry levelled out and flew along the ground - his feet skimming the grass - before stretching out his hand. 

"Oh YES!" Parvati and Lavender jumped to their feet behind her, while she stared at him as he circled back and landed in front of Oliver, presenting the snitch to him.

"Was that fast?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances.

"Fastest I've seen for a while" Lavender nodded "He is good"

"Cool" Hermione watched as Fred and George made their way down from the stands, both carrying brooms and wooden bats "This should be fun"

"If he's going to learn how to dodge and weave, it's a good time" Parvati pointed out. Hermione took a deep breath.

"They won't hurt him" Lavender rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder "Not on purpose anyway"

"That doesn't fill me with confidence, you know" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Glad to help" Lavender and Parvati climbed over the stands and sat down on either side of her "So you like him?"

"What?" Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Harry" Lavender continued "You like him?"

"He's my friend" Hermione replied "I like my friends. I like you two, although you are making it very hard right now"

"But you like Harry more?" Parvati suggested. Hermione turned to face her.

"I'm eleven years old" She said "I've never had a boyfriend, because everyone at my last school thought I was a bushy-haired know it all with big teeth, and I met him less than six months ago" She paused "He's my friend, just like Neville, just like Draco, just like you, Susan and Hannah" She waggled her eyebrows at them "Unless you think I like you?" Lavender laughed and Parvati rolled her eyes.

"So that would be a no?" Lavender pressed.

"That would be a no and I'm going to throw you off the stands if you ask again" Hermione said, making Lavender laugh even louder. 

"Okay" She nodded, then the three girls looked back at the pitch to see Harry flying around while the twins smacked a bludger back and forth between them. As they continued to watch, Hermione blinked as she saw a flash of gold zoom back across the pitch, directly between the two Weasleys.

She opened her mouth to call out, but managed to bite down on her lip. A second later, Harry pulled his broom round and turned back, then hovered in the air for a moment before flying in a direct line to the snitch. 

Fred drew his arm back, and thwacked the bludger as hard as he could - Hermione could also see the surface of the bludger bend as the bat hit it - sending it shooting through the air towards where Harry would be in five more seconds.

"H...." Hermione started, then she clamped her hands over her mouth as Harry flipped over on his broom, allowing the bludger to shoot over him and smack into George, knocking him off his broom.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Dumbledore and McGonagall yelled in unison, and while George floated gently to the ground, Harry reached out, caught the snitch, then turned and flew back to land next to George, joined a moment later by Fred and Oliver.

"You can breathe again now" Parvati said, and Hermione laughed.

"If you're this bad at practice, how bad are you going to be during games?" Lavender added.

"If you think I'm coming to games, you're crazy" Hermione said "Even more crazy than he is!" She waved at the group of boys on the field "Lunatics! All of them!"

xoxox

"Are you alright?" Harry looked down at George as he lay on the grass "And, you know, sorry"

"Sorry?" George looked up at him, a wide smile on his face "That was fantastic!" He looked over at Oliver and Fred "You have to put him on the team! If he can do that to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, we'll have The Cup for sure!"

"There's just one more thing" Oliver said, looking at Harry "How good at you are following instructions?"

"Sorry?"

"Once you become the Gryffindor seeker, you become part of a team" Oliver continued "The team of which I am the captain" He paused "And although most of the time all you will have to do is fly around and get the snitch before the other seeker does, there will be times when I give you specific instructions and I will need you to follow them to the letter"

"I grew up in a house where every morning my family made me get up at 7 o'clock, cook breakfast, clean the bathroom, make the beds and put out the rubbish all before school" Harry replied calmly "If I didn't follow Aunt Petunia's instructions to the letter, she didn't give me my tea" He looked up into Oliver's eyes "I know how to follow instructions, Oliver, to the letter" The three older boys stared down at him.

"Have you told anyone about......"

"I've tried" Harry said "But Professor Dumbledore says that I am safe there and won't listen to any one who says otherwise" He shrugged "They don't beat me, they don't whip me, they don't hurt me" He paused "Except for Dudley and his friends, and he's just an idiot" Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Maybe you could come and visit us for part of the holidays?" George suggested "Ron would like to have you over, and I'm sure Ginny would love to meet you"

"It will depend on my Aunt, and Dumbledore I guess" He glanced up at the stands to where the two Professors were sat, then his eyes drifted along to where Lavender, Hermione and Parvati were sat "Or maybe......" He trailed off then looked back at the three boys in front of him "So - did I make it?"

"I'll have to talk to the chasers" Oliver pointed to the three young women sat up in the stands "But who our alternative is, I'd say that yes - you have a good chance" Harry smiled.

"Yay" Oliver laughed.

"We'll let you know by tea time?"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then he slung his broom over his shoulder "I'm going to go back to the common room, if that's okay?"

"Okay" Oliver said, then - as Harry started to walk away - he called out "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry stopped and turned round.

"Where did you get that broom?" Harry paused, then smiled.

"It was a present from a friend" He said, then turned and walked off towards the stadium exit.

xoxox

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Harry smiled as Hermione walked up behind him.

"I do know that" He stopped "So - are you going to come and watch me if I make the team?"

"Are you going to play as crazily?"

"Oh yes" He nodded. 

"Then I will come and watch you through my fingers" She smiled "How did you explain the broom?"

"About that......."


	9. The Unwritten Rules Are The Easiest To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The light is most often used a metaphor for that which is good, that which is pure. Light magic is magic that heals, magic that protects, magic that defends. The Armies of Light are those that march for to defend the common citizenry against the forces of evil - or more commonly, the forces of darkness._
> 
> _Yet light uncontrolled is dangerous and destructive. A light can chase away the darkness, but too bright a light will blind you. A candle will illuminate a room, but that candle can also burn it down. A fire in the wilderness will warm you and keep away predators, but an out of control fire will do damage beyond measure._
> 
> _Darkness, left uncontrolled, unattended and untamed, simply exists. It does not harm, it does not burn, it does not wreck, ruin or destroy. It does not even breed more darkness. It simply is._

Hermione looked up from her book as Harry walked into the common room, carrying his broom over his shoulder.

"Good practice?" She called out. Harry walked over and leaned the broom up against the wall before flumping down next to her on the sofa.

"I caught the snitch in under a minute three times in a row" He said "And I managed to unseat Katie and Angelina and Fred by dodging bludgers" He gave her a tired smile "So I think I am ready for the game on Saturday. Ravenclaw should beware!" He paused "Are you parents sure about this?"

"They are" Hermione nodded "They bought the broom for me before they knew the rules, and were going to keep it home for the year" She glanced over at the broom "But when they learned about you getting to try out for the team, they offered to lend it to you"

"So it's not really my broom - I am just looking after it" He let a wicked smile cross his face "Which means I don't have my own broom, and I am not breaking the rules" Hermione returned his smile.

"Glad we can be of service" She said, then she realised his eyes were starting to droop "You should think about getting to bed, Harry. I think you are about to fall asleep"

"No I'm....." Harry blinked, then yawned "Yeah maybe I am" He yawned again "Can you take the broom upstairs? I will get it tomorrow"

"Sure" She nodded "Sleep well, Harry"

"Night, night" He stood up and walked up the stairs. She looked over at the broom, then tilted her head to one side.

xoxox

A few minutes later, she climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut around her. Opening the book she had found in the room, she flicked through a few pages, then found what she was looking for.

_The Quidditch Cup - Some Obscure Rules And Regulations_

_Ever since Quidditch was invented, and took off (if you will pardon the pun) throughout the magical world, it has been a yearly fixture at Hogwarts. And because the points players earn get added to The House Cup, sometimes it can be contested in quite a brutal manner._

_In light of this, former Headmasters and Heads of House have made informal agreements that have been written into the rules of The Cup without the players being informed. However we, the authors of this trusty manuscript, have been able to get at some of these rules to help you - our worthy reader - in your quest for a better life at Hogwarts._

She read through a few more paragraphs about draws, snitch catches and what happened if both seekers touched the snitch at the same time - something that, much to her surprise, had happened twelve times since records began - and then her eyes skimmed across some text about a student who had attended Hogwarts in the late 1300s.

_Garlinda the Great was one of the first half giant students to attend Hogwarts, and due to her gargantuan size she had to use a broom from her mother's homeland of Austria that fell outside The Ministry's definition of "broom", and this required a change to the definition of quidditch within Hogwarts._

_Before then, it had been defined as a game played by 14 players on brooms. Following Garlinda's stint, the official rules of Hogwarts now state that it is a game played by 14 players on devices that can fly._

_Of course, there are very few devices that can fly that are suitable for playing quidditch on, so whether this is helpful or not, we don't know. But, as my Ravenclaw associates will tell me, all knowledge is generally helpful, in one way or another._

Hermione lowered the book to her lap, and smiled.

"Now the question is, can I talk Harry into trying something out?" She mused "I suppose it depends on how attached to the idea of playing he is"

xoxox

"How would we explaining having it?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked through the grounds towards the boat house "If owning magic carpets is illegal then even I can play quidditch on one, I would have to have a reason for having it"

"The only rules Hogwarts has is against first years owning having their own brooms" Hermione pointed out "There is no rule in the Hogwarts rule book that says first years can't have their own magic carpets" Harry stared at her.

"You're sure?" She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak he raised his hand "Of course you're sure - don't know what I was thinking" She laughed.

"And they said you couldn't be trained" She smiled "And to answer your next question, my faithful yet very bright minion, I think we can also get round Ministry law by taking advantage of the prejudices of the purebloods" 

"We can?" He raised his eyebrows, then stopped and closed his eyes "The purebloods - the ones we don't know - think you are inferior and not worthy to be part of the magical world" He opened his eyes and smiled at her "You know what I mean"

"I do" She nodded.

"And if they think you are inferior and don't want anything to do with you, then your parents are going to be even less welcome" Harry continued "Meaning that....." He trailed off, then his mouth fell open "The laws about magical carpets?"

"Yes?"

"Do they only apply to magical society?" Harry asked "I mean - magical laws don't apply to muggles?"

"No, they don't" Hermione shook her head.

"So if your mother and father owned a magical carpet, they wouldn't be subject to The Ministry?

"My mother and Dad can own one" She nodded "And the laws are just against owning one, or using one in view of people who don't know about magic" 

"So in the same way you can lend me your broom, they can lend me their magic carpet?" He looked at her contemplatively "I can use your parents' magic carpet to play quidditch because it is not mine, and not the property of anyone in the magical world" He took a deep breath "If I do this it might piss off the entire team" He paused "And the other teams" He smiled "And the staff"

"I know" She started walking down the steps again, Harry a step behind her "The moment you turn up at the changing room carrying it, they will look at you as if you are crazy"

"So why would I do it?" He asked as they arrived at the boat house. Harry helped her into the boat, then climbed into it after her and pushed the boat out then rowed them out into the lake. He lifted the oars out of the water and the boat glided on a little further. 

"I like it out here" Hermione said, leaning back in her seat "It's so nice and peaceful. I feel like we are the only two people in the world" Harry looked around.

"Yeah" He let out a long, contented sigh, then looked across at her "Hermione, if I ask you a question would you give me an honest answer?"

"I won't lie to you" She nodded "But I might not answer you at all" He gazed at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay" He took a deep breath "You've made friends with Draco, with Pansy and with Blaise. You've started a club that has spread across all seven years and all four Houses. You don't seem to worry about standing up to teachers, Heads of House or the Headmaster and now you're suggesting we start a crusade to get magic carpets into Britain, or at least that I do something that would get me talked about and get you and your parents in even more trouble with The Ministry than you would be just for being who you are"

"That wasn't a question" She pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because it didn't have an interrogative statement at the end of it" She said in a deadpan voice. Harry stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Very funny" He gave a short laugh "I meant why are you doing all this? Because it does seem like you came to the magical world to start a revolution" She paused "Did you?" Hermione folded her hands on her lap, then looked him in the eye.

"When Professor McGonagall came to see me, I asked her about the magical world and if there was..... a dark side to it" She replied "Everything in our world - the non-magical world - has the potential for good and bad. A car is a very good thing for transporting people from B to A, but if you drive it at someone very quickly, you can kill them. A knife in the hands of a butcher, or a baker, or a candlestick maker, can create a work of art. But a knife in the hands of a psychopath can end your life" She paused, then reached into her robes and drew her wand, placing it on her lap "No sane person in the non-magical world would give their eleven year old child a loaded gun and teach them how to use it. But every magical child is running around with a lethal weapon" She turned the wand over in her hand.

"All we - my parents and me - wanted to know was what the downside, the dark side, of the magical world was. And she refused to tell us. She just assumed that my parents would be happy to send me off into this wonderful world without question, because it was magic so therefore it must be better. That they were muggles, so they wouldn't understand and wouldn't question what she was telling them" Hermione's eyes flashed with anger "My parents are both doctors - they graduated from medical school, served in the military and then became dentists. They are not idiots, and just because they can't do magic doesn't make them inferior or stupid" She smiled.

"We did what she suggested, and read up on the magical world" She looked up at him again "Voldemort - the man that killed your parents - only got as far as he did because the majority of the wizarding world tacitly supported his position" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she raised her hand.

"I'm not saying they wanted to kill all the muggle born, or to slaughter the muggles en mass, but most wizards and witches consider most other races - including muggles - as inferior" She paused "You'd consider Ron a friend, right?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"And you think he thinks of me as a friend?"

"Yes" Harry nodded again.

"Remember a few nights ago?" Hermione asked. Harry searched his memory, then realised what she was talking about.

_"What's that?" Harry asked as Ron unpacked his bag in the common room. Ron looked down at the comic, then his eyes flashed with excitement._

_"Latest edition of 'Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle!'" He replied, handing it to Harry. Harry flicked through it, his eyes widening as it depicted the ever more wacky adventures of a man named Martin - the muggle - and the ludicrous scrapes he got into._

"When my parents were growing up, there were books called 'Little Black Sambo' about tribes in Africa, that depicted all the people as barely civilised who wandered around in animal skins and hunting with spears" Hermione continued "These books persisted through to our generation, despite the fact they were incredibly out of date and incredibly racist and offensive for all sorts of reasons" She paused "If Ron is reading this, you can bet a lot of other kids are as well"

"So they will grow up thinking that is what muggles are like" Harry nodded in understanding.

"And they will pass that on to their kids, and so on and so on" Hermione shook her head "And that's before you get onto the muggle studies course at school. it says the most recent advancement in the muggle world was the use of gas to light street lamps" Harry burst out laughing before he could stop himself, making Hermione smile "Before you ask, computers, cars and the moon landing don't even get a mention" 

"Wow" Harry leaned back "So wizards and witches think muggles are cave-dwelling barbarians?"

"That's bad enough" Hermione's face became serious "But in one book I came across, there is something even worse" She closed her eyes "There are three punishments for capital crimes in the magical world. There are creatures called dementors that suck out your soul, there is a thing in The Ministry called The Veil which - when you walk through it - kills you and then there is the final punishment" She took a deep breath and opened her eyes "They bind your magic so you can't ever use it again. That punishment is only reserved for the worst of the worst" Harry stared at her, not understanding for a few minutes, then his mouth fell open.

"They think turning someone into a muggle is the worst punishment imaginable?" He asked, anger tinging his voice.

"I grew up as a muggle. So did you" Hermione replied, her voice remaining calm "And yet they think that is a fate worst than death - literally worse than death, because if given a choice most witches and wizards would choose death than this"

"That's...... horrible" He said after a few moments.

"Yes" Hermione said quietly "It is" She slipped her wand back into her robes "But you asked me a question, and I promised you an answer" She smiled "Yes"

"Yes?" Harry blinked, running back through their conversation "You are going to start a revolution?"

"I'm going to try" She admitted "Voldemort failed because he wanted to kill everyone who disagreed with him" She paused "And because he was an evil psychopath nut-job" She blushed "I don't want you thinking I support him or think anything he did was good"

"Never crossed my mind" Harry replied at once.

"I'm not going to kill everyone who disagrees with me. It'd attract too much attention and I'm sure someone would just try to stop me" She said "Instead, I am going to make everyone who hates me like me instead. I'm going to try a peaceful revolution, and turn my enemies into friends"

"Draco and the others" Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

"If someone's helping you with your school work, it's hard to hate them" She played with the edge of her robe "And if they get better marks, and they get smarter, then their parents will be happy"

"Which will make their parents like you" Harry looked at her with a slight expression of awe "And the carpet?"

"That's another thing" She said, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her face on her hands "You can use the carpet to play - there are no rules against it - but you can't own one"

"Okay" Harry nodded.

"My parents, however, can own it, because The Ministry doesn't consider them to be part of the magical world. Neither does The Wizengamot" She smiled "If they want to stop my parents owning a magic carpet, they have to accept that my parents - and by extension all muggles with magical children - are part of the magical world" Her face was alight with excitement "Muggle parents can't vote, they can't have any influence over the curriculum at Hogwarts, they aren't even allowed to be the magical guardian of their own child in the magical world - someone has to be assigned to look after the kid's interest for them. But if The Ministry accepts muggle parents are magical citizens, then they will have all of those rights"

"So your parents can be a complete part of your life?" Harry stared at her.

"As can every other muggle parent with magical children" Hermione nodded, then she bit her lip "Will you help me?" Harry stared at his hands for a moment.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are horrible people" He said quietly, not looking up "Even if they got a chance to take part in my magical life, I think they'd rather stay out of it. And I don't think I'd want them to be part of it anyway" He paused "But if they were nicer people, or if your parents were my parents, then I would like them to be more involved" Hermione remained silent, simply watching him "And for all the other muggle borns in our year, and future years......." He trailed off, then looked up and smiled "You know that if Gryffindor lose their chance to win The Cup because I do this then there will be a lot of people mad at you?"

"I know" She nodded.

"Then I'm in" He said. She smiled at him.

"Welcome to the revolution, Mr Potter"

xoxox

_Harry finally got round to asking me to what is going on. It was the magic carpet that finally pushed him over the edge - he became curious as to why I wanted him to play on the carpet, as opposed to a broom._

_He didn't ask about the idea of getting carpets made legal - that seemed perfectly normal._

_But asking him to risk his place on the team, and make somewhat of a spectacle of himself, made him a little more suspicious and prompted him to confront me. He made me promise to give him an honest answer, and I promised not to lie to him._

_A promise I managed to keep. Because while I told him the truth, and nothing but the truth, I said nothing about telling him the whole truth._

_I told him about the research my parents and I did, and what we learned about Voldemort and the The Ministry, the general attitude of the magical world to the non-magical world and so on and so on._

_Then I told him about our plans. Our plans to turn our enemies into friends, and to force The Ministry and the rest of the rooty-tooty-snooty brigade into bringing the muggle world into the fold._

_He agreed with all of it, and tomorrow he will take the first step. Which is when we find out just how deeply ingrained the biases and prejudices are. And how accurate the other book I found is._

_The next twenty four hours will see whether the scheme we are planning will fall at the first hurdle, or will live to fight another day._

_If I get any sleep at all tonight, it will be a miracle._

xoxox

Harry sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table at lunch the next day, looking around The Great Hall.

"Do you think they have any idea of what's going to happen?" He asked quietly. Hermione smiled faintly.

"I snuck the carpet up there early this morning, so you can go up there at game time and pick it up" She replied in an equally quiet voice "And, if you take the broom, you can swap it over after the rest of the team fly out to start playing - since you are the newest, I think you'll be announced last"

"Thank you" He started eating "So, you don't want to back out?"

"I don't if you don't" She paused "That doesn't sound right, but you know what I mean" Harry chuckled, then continued with his lunch.

A few minutes later the twins came in and sat down next to him.

"Ready to play, Harry? We're counting on you - our new secret weapon - to blow Ravenclaw away" Harry exchanged glances with Hermione, then looked back at Fred.

"I think you'll be surprised" He said in a friendly tone "In fact, I am pretty sure everyone is going to remember this game for quite a while"

xoxox

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD GAME IN THE QUIDDITCH CUP" Lee Jordan's voice blasted out through the Quidditch Stadium to a wave of cheers and applause "Today we watch Gryffindor take on Ravenclaw. Both teams are coming into the match with a win, with Ravenclaw having a slight edge in points. However the most interesting thing about the match is that Gryffindor have a new seeker" He took a breath.

"Following the last Hogsmeade visit, Thomas Gilmore - the Gryffindor seeker who had played the last seven matches, catching five snitches and winning four matches - was injured when a shop sign fell on him. Despite Madame Pomfrey's best efforts, he was sent to St Mungos to be healed, but has been forbidden from playing for the rest of the year. We wish him well with a speedy recovery, and hope to see him back next year" There were a lot of cheers from all areas of the stands.

"But since quidditch must go on, the team has recruited a new player" He took a deep breath "But first, let me introduce the Ravenclaw team"

xoxox

Hermione stared intently at the team box for Gryffindor as Lee called out the names of the Ravenclaw players. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them shooting out one by one, but still she kept her attention on the Gryffindor box.

xoxox

"And now, for Gryffindor, we have ANGELINA JOHNSON, KATIE BELL ALICIA SPINNET, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, OLIVER WOOD" He paused as the six players took their places in the sky above the pitch.

xoxox

Hermione leaned forward, eyes alight.

xoxox

Harry dropped his broom on the wooden floor of the team box, then turned and picked up the carpet from where Hermione had hidden it earlier. He laid it out on the floor and sat in the centre.

xoxox

"AND, AT SEEKER, HARRY. JAMES. POTTER!" 

xoxox

Harry heard the stadium explode with cheers, felt the carpet lift up into the air, then he leaned forward and shot out into the open air.

xoxox

Hermione bit her lip, suppressing the urge to burst into laughter as every single person in the stadium fell into stunned silence.

xoxox

Harry flew the carpet up into the standard seeker position - high above the rest of the players - and hovered there, waiting for the game to start.

As he looked around the stadium, he realised two things. The first thing was that no one was moving. The second was that everyone was staring at him. 

"Madame Hooch!" Tobias Mallacourt flew over to the flying teacher "You can't..... he can't..... It's a flying carpet!"

"That it is, Mr Mallacourt" Hooch nodded "If you will excuse me for a moment" She flew over to the staff box, then gestured for Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick to come down. 

xoxox

"What is he doing?" Ron had been yelling for five minutes - something Hermione was managing to ignore as she watched Harry float gracefully above the rest of the players.

"It looks like he is waiting for the game to start" She replied calmly.

"But he's on a flying carpet!" Ron snapped. Hermione stared at him.

"Yes" She replied when it became apparent Ron wasn't going to continue "Obviously"

"You can't play quidditch on a flying carpet" Ron said, as if he were talking to a child "It's against the rules"

"Is it?" She asked "Have you read the rules, Ron? Can you be sure?" Ron frowned.

"Quidditch is played on brooms - it always has been" He repeated.

"Maybe Harry doesn't know" Hermione shrugged "What if he wants to try something new?"

"But he can't" Ron insisted "Quidditch is played on brooms"

"And owning a flying carpet is illegal" Percy said from behind them "If The Ministry find out, he will get in a lot of trouble" He paused "How did he come to own it?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

"Why do you think I would know?" She asked.

"You're his friend, aren't you?" Percy looked at her levelly.

"That's true" She admitted "But you're Oliver's friend, and Cedric's" She smiled "Do you know everything about them?"

"Good point" He replied, then all three of them looked over at the staff box "What do you think they're discussing?"

"I think we're about to find out" Hermione said as Dumbledore walked over to where Lee was stood in front of the magically enhanced microphone.

xoxox

Harry looked around again, then he heard the magical microphone click into life.

"Good afternoon" Dumbledore's voice reverberated round the stadium "Following a question about the Gryffindor team, I am very sorry to say that today's game has been temporarily suspended" There was a ripple of boos at Dumbledore's statement "There has been a challenge over one of the Gryffindor players, and the senior staff, along with Madame Hooch and myself, are going to review the full rules of the quidditch cup. This will take some time" He paused "We expect one of two outcomes - either Gryffindor will be forced to forfeit this match, and Ravenclaw will be handed a default victory, or the match will be replayed next Saturday" The crowd in the stadium stayed silent. 

"I would like to see Mr Wood and Mr Potter in my office after the match" He added after a few moments "Now you are all dismissed. Thank you" Harry looked down towards the Gryffindor stands, and saw Hermione gazing back at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you coming, Potter?" Oliver said crisply.

"Yes, Ollie" He nodded, then turned and flew the carpet down into the Gryffindor team box. He landed it, then got up and walked off before rolling it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"What about your broom, Potter?" Oliver waved at the wall where Harry had left his broom leaning.

"I will leave it here - no one is going to steal it between now and this evening" Harry shrugged, causing the carpet to move up and down "I will come back for it after the meeting with Professor Dumbledore"

"But you are taking the carpet?" Oliver stared at him in surprise.

"Carpets are more valuable" Harry smiled "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Mr Wood, Mr Potter. Please sit down" Dumbledore watched as the two students, then looked around "Given this affects the quidditch cup, and is a review of the rules, I have asked all four Heads of House, as well as Madame Hooch, to attend this meeting" He took a deep breath.

"Mr Potter - you understand why we are here?" He asked.

"Because apparently Toby Mallacourt doesn't know the rules of the quidditch cup" Harry replied calmly.

"And you do?" Snape asked in a slightly sneering tone.

"I have a friend who prides knowledge above everything else, Professor" Harry said, glancing over at the potions professor "She rarely, if ever, makes a mistake"

"And I take it it was Miss Granger that told you you could use a magic carpet in today's game?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked back at him, unsurprised that the Headmaster had worked out who he was talking about.

"Was she wrong?" Harry decided to deflect the question.

"That is what we are here to discuss" Dumbledore said, then she looked at Hooch "Rolanda? Do you have any insight on this matter?" Hooch took a deep breath.

"It is slightly complicated, Albus" She replied "According to the rules, a player may use anything magical flying mode of transportation to take part in a game of quidditch at Hogwarts - even a game that is part of the quidditch cup. This includes brooms, flying carpets, yew branches and other such things. It excludes devices that were not created to fly to begin with, such as cars, boats and so forth. It also excludes devices that are capable of thinking for themselves such as animals and enchanted brooms" She glanced at Harry "So - from the point of view of the rules at Hogwarts - there is nothing to prevent Harry from using the magic carpet" 

"Thank you" Harry said.

"However....." Hooch started, and Harry sighed "..... there is the problem that flying carpets are illegal under British law. Magical citizens are not permitted to own them - and you, Mr Potter, are a magical citizen"

"So he can't use it" Snape asked "And he has to get rid of it?"

"If he doesn't want The Ministry to interfere" Hooch nodded.

"Get them here" Harry said, silencing everyone in the room. 

"Harry - I am not certain you appreciate the delicacy of your position" Dumbledore said in a patronising tone "You are in possession of an illegal magical artefact. If we summon The Ministry, they will fine you or possibly even expel you from the magical world" He leaned forward "This is very serious"

"So you believe I should be above the law? That we should cover up my crime?" Harry asked in surprise "Just because I have friends in high places, I should be able to get away with breaking the law?" He paused "Isn't that what happened after the last war? With some of Voldemort's senior Death Eaters?" 

"You dare speak his name like that?" Snape stalked forward, glaring at him "Like you know what was going on back then?"

"Severus" Dumbledore said calmly. Snape turned to look at him, then retreated to his previous position. Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"You want me to talk to The Ministry? To summon them to take this magic carpet?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, Headmaster" Harry replied in the same calm tone.

"Even though it could get you in a lot of trouble?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Harry nodded. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Very well. I will summon them now. You will make yourself available when they arrive?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Dumbledore blinked.

"Harry, are you capable of saying anything else?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, Headmaster"

xoxox

"Harry?" Hermione called out to him, and he turned just before he reached the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Are you free later this afternoon?" He asked "Professor Dumbledore has summoned some staff from The Ministry to discuss my possession of a magical carpet" Hermione came to a halt a few steps away from him.

"Really?" She looked at him curiously "And the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

"Madame Hooch admitted that there was nothing to stop me playing on a flying carpet" He replied with a smile "However that was when my possession of the carpet came up and..... well - things kind of spiralled out of control"

"Always fun" Hermione said "You didn't tell them about it belonging to my parents?"

"I thought I'd bring that up this afternoon" He said, starting to walk down the stairs. She caught up with him and together they walked across The Entrance Hall and out into the grounds "Which is why I was wondering if you were free. I'd like you to come to the meeting, if you don't mind?"

"My pleasure. Since it is my family's carpet, it seems only fair" Hermione shrugged, then looked around "Are we walking anywhere in particular?"

"I was thinking of going back and picking up my broom" He said "I had to leave it when I carried out the carpet"

"Ah" She nodded "Then lets go"

xoxox

"Mr Potter" McGonagall called out from the portrait hole "Director Bones and Under Secretary Umbridge are here from The Ministry. Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office"

"Yes, Professor" Harry looked up "Just let me get Hermione"

"Miss Granger? Why are you getting her?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"That will become clear, Professor" Harry replied, then he glanced at the stairs up to the girls' dorms "Professor - could I ask you to......"

"No need, Harry" Hermione descended from above, taking two steps at a time "I'm here"

"Apparently Susan's aunt and a woman named Umbridge are here from The Ministry" Harry said "We have been summoned"

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting" Hermione smiled, holding out her hand "Shall we sally forth to meet our pray?"

"I think we shall" Harry nodded, then they both turned to look at McGonagall "Professor - after you"

xoxox

Dumbledore looked across his desk at the two Ministry staff.

"Director, Under Secretary - while I understand that you are here to conduct an official, impartial inquiry I am not going to let you bully two underage students who have no legal representation" He said in calm but forceful voice.

"Professor, I hope that you are not trying to influence the outcome of our visit before it even starts?" Dolores Umbridge said in a high-pitched voice.

"Of course not, Under Secretary" Dumbledore said in the same calm, firm tone "I am merely reminding you that we have laws in this country and while we want to get to the truth, you should not let any..... zeal you might have to do your job override your good sense"

"Albus, you have known me for a while, yes?" Amelia said. Dumbledore gave a brief nod "Then trust me - I am not going to railroad these two students. They will get a fair hearing, and I promise you we will not take any undue action against them"

"That is all I ask" He said. There was a knock at the door, and he looked up "Come in" The door opened and McGonagall lead Harry and Hermione in "Minerva - thank you. I believe it will be Mr Potter and Miss..... Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione nodded.

"Why are you here, if I may ask?"

"I will explain shortly, Headmaster" Hermione replied "I promise I am here for a reason"

"Very well" Dumbledore looked back at his deputy "Minerva, as I was saying - I believe it will be in your students' best interests for you to remain. Despite the informal nature of this meeting, having an adult present to represent them is a good idea"

"Yes, Albus" McGonagall nodded, then walked over to one side of the room while Harry and Hermione took the two empty seats.

"Harry, Hermione - may I introduce Director Amelia Bones, and Under Secretary Dolores Umbridge" He paused "Director, Madame Umbridge, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" The two children nodded.

"Mr Potter" Amelia turned to face him "You understand why we are here?"

"Yes, Director" Harry replied "You are here because earlier this afternoon I started a quidditch match on a flying carpet, and despite the fact that is perfectly within the rules, there are still questions about it" He paused "So - ask your questions"

"Mr Potter" Umbridge said in her high-pitched, sing song voice "You are aware that owning a magic carpet is illegal?"

"Yes, Madame Umbridge" Harry nodded, then bit his lip "I may refer to you as Madame Umbridge?"

"You may" Umbridge said dismissively "But as you are aware of the rules, can you explain how to came to own one and use it in such a public manner?"

"I didn't" Harry replied "The magic carpet is not mine. I was simply borrowing it" Amelia and Umbridge stared at him in confusion "There are no laws against using magic carpets, are there?"

"Well - no" Amelia shook her head "The prohibitions are only against owning them" She gave a slight chuckle "The laws are written that way so that foreign ambassadors can bring them into the country and use them"

"So if I am merely using it - which both the Headmaster and Madame Hooch have said is acceptable - then I am not breaking any laws?" Harry continued.

"That depends" Amelia said "Who owns it?"

"My parents" Hermione said calmly. All three adults turned to face her.

"Your parents?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I was under the impression you were a muggle born?" Umbridge asked snappishly. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Is that why I can do magic and my parents can't?" She asked innocently, making him laugh. She looked back at Amelia.

"I am" She nodded, interlacing her fingers and resting them on her lap.

"Then how do you parents own a magic carpet?" Umbridge asked.

"They bought it on a trip in Marrakesh about six years ago" Hermione replied "They didn't know it was magical of course, they just brought it home" She smiled "It wasn't until I came home with my wand the first time that it started floating when I walked across I - scared the life out of all three of us"

"And how did it come to Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"When Harry was picked for the quidditch time, I offered him the use of it" Hermione said simply "I thought it might be easier to play on a carpet than on a broom"

"Miss Granger, I know you are new to the magical world, but do you realise what you are admitting to?" Umbridge asked "And how much trouble your parents are now in?"

"Director - are my parents in any trouble?" Hermione turned to face Amelia "My muggle parents?" Amelia smiled back at her.

"You are very well informed, Miss Granger" She said with a smile, then looked at Dumbledore and Umbridge in turn "What Miss Granger is referring to is this :- it is only illegal for members of British magical society to own magic carpets. That's why foreign ambassadors can use them, because they aren't British magical citizens"

"Yes" Umbridge nodded "But what does this mean......"

"Madame Umbridge" Dumbledore interrupted her "I think what Director Bones is referring to is the fact that while Miss Granger is a member of our society, it has been standard Ministry and Wizengamot practice not to regards the parents of muggle born children as such" He looked at Hermione "Although I am curious as to how you found this out, Miss Granger"

"I like to read" Hermione said simply.

"So it would seem" Dumbledore replied drily, then looked at Amelia and Umbridge "Director, Madame Secretary - if Miss Granger's parents do own the carpet, then I believe I have summoned you here for no reason"

"But....." Umbridge started, then trailed off. She stayed silent for a few moments, then looked at Harry "Mr Potter - do you intend to use this carpet in the next match?"

"If there is no reason that will stop me, then yes" Harry nodded. He looked at Amelia "There is no reason, Director?"

"As far as I can see, you are free and clear, Mr Potter" She stood up "And Mr Potter, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Director?" They both looked up at her.

"Well played"


	10. She Shoots He Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Before there was light, there was dark. And after the light has gone out of the universe, there will be dark again._
> 
> _We make believe we live in a world of light, but the truth is that we are merely pushing back against the natural state of things and that nature is always going to win._
> 
> _The darkness will, eventually, consume everything. Darkness always wins._

The next day, Dumbledore stood up at breakfast and raised his hand for silence.

"I have just two announcements this morning" He said "The quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff will take place this afternoon and while I would not wish to tell the teams how to behave or how to play, I - for one - am hoping we can have a less eventful game than yesterday" There was a wave of laughter across The Hall. 

"Secondly - following a meeting of The Heads of House and Madame Hooch yesterday afternoon, and a follow up meeting with Director Bones from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and another representative of The Ministry, it has been determined that the Gryffindor quidditch team did nothing wrong in fielding a player on a flying carpet" There were a few stunned gasps but his announcement was greeted with mostly silence.

"As such, the match will not be forfeit, instead it will be replayed next Saturday. As to whether the team will field the same formation as last week - well, that will be up to the team" He looked down the end of the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat talking, then watched as Hannah and Susan walked over to sit down next to them. 

xoxox

"Good morning Gryffindors" Hannah said brightly "And congratulations, Miss Granger"

"Good morning, Hufflepuffs" Hermione replied in the same bright tone "And thank you, although I'm not sure why"

"For starting a fire in The Ministry" Susan replied "The letter I got from Aunty Amelia was very complimentary" She lowered her voice "Aunty A really loathes Dolores Umbridge, and the fact you were able to smack her down so successfully and so easily made Aunty A happier than I have seen her in a while - at least when it comes to Ministry stuff"

"Glad to be of help" Hermione laughed "But why......"

"Umbridge doesn't like any muggle born influence in The Ministry" Hannah said, her voice still low "She doesn't have a department of her own, so she has quite a lot of influence over quite a lot what happens. And she uses that to ensure that no muggle borns are hired, and when they are, they don't get very far"

"That's horrible" Harry said "Aren't there laws against that?"

"Who would write the laws?" Susan pointed out "If you only hire pureblood witches and wizards, then they won't see the problem in giving jobs to their friends and acquaintences" She held her hands up "I am not saying it is right - it isn't and I am as appalled as you are, but I am eleven years old and don't work in The Ministry"

"We aren't blaming you, Sue" Hermione reached out and squeezed her hand "So Umbridge wants to keep The Ministry pure? Why would a magic carpet screw that up?"

"It's against the rules" Hannah said "And Harry here is already associated with the very popular after school club that has revolutionised Hogwarts - an idea that came from....."

"A muggle born student" Hermione nodded, understanding flashing in her eyes "So stomping this carpet would at least allow her to regain some sense of control"

"Yes" Hannah nodded, then she smiled "Except that's not what happened" Susan pulled out a parchment from her robes.

".....to learn that the carpet was the property of two muggles, and that The Ministry laws could do nothing to prevent young Mr Potter from using it within Hogwarts sent her into an apoplectic rage. As soon as we returned to The Ministry she stalked off saying she was going to talk to Cornelius and get this insult to her authority sorted out....." She read, then she rolled up the parchment again "I am not sure what will happen next, but when we said you've started a fire at The Ministry, that might have been an understatement"

"Excellent" Hermione rubbed her hands together with a wicked grin on her face "My cunning plan is working, and soon I will rule the world! Mwahahahaha!" She looked around "Oh - you can all hear me? Ooooops" The others laughed.

"But, all kidding aside, Umbridge is a fairly powerful person at The Ministry" Hannah said after they had calmed down "Are you sure you want to make an enemy out of her?" Hermione smiled back at her.

"I am not going to make any enemies, Hannah" She said calmly "And it might have escaped your notice, but I have made more than a few friends over the past few months" The two Hufflepuffs stared at her, looks of wonder dawning on their face.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin, Miss Granger?" Susan said after a few minutes.

"Live in a dungeon next to a giant lake?" Hermione shivered "Ew!" She shrugged "But enough of school and Ministry politics - what do you think of your chances in the game this afternoon?"

xoxox

".....AND HIGGS CATCHES THE SNITCH!!" Lee announced as the Slytherin seeker waved his hand triumphantly aloft "HOWEVER, AFTER THE ONSLAUGHT OF THE HUFFLEPUFF CHASERS, IT MAKES LITTLE DIFFERENCE TO THE FINAL OUTCOME. HUFFLEPUFF TAKE THE GAME BY 320 POINTS TO 270" There was a massive eruption of cheers from the Hufflepuff end of the stands, a slightly lesser eruption from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, while the Slytherins continued to cheer their seeker.

"This puts Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on one win each, while Slytherin slump to two losses" Lee continued, his voice slightly quieter despite the magical amplification "It also - for the moment - moves Hufflepuff into the lead in The Quidditch Cup. However - as the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is to be replayed next Saturday - it is very likely that Hufflepuff's lead will not last beyond that" There were some good-natured boos "But, for now, the Mighty Badgers have something to celebrate!"

xoxox

Over the following week, Susan and Hannah kept Harry and Hermione up to date on what was going on in The Ministry. Umbridge was still kicking up a storm about the carpet, but - according to Amelia - it wasn't really going to go anywhere. 

"The majority of the Ministry aren't willing to upset the status quo in regard to muggles over something that is going on at school" Susan has explained "Even with the fame attached to being The Boy Who Lived most of them think it is not going to change the world" 

"They're probably right" Hermione said "If Gryffindor loses on Saturday, then having a magic carpet is going to be consigned to history" She looked at Harry "Not that you will lose of course"

"Of course" Harry replied.

"But if Gryffindor win and Harry shines, then maybe more people might start paying more attention" Hermione continued "Which, in turn, might force Umbridge to take steps"

"And you aren't worried about those steps?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not" Hermione said, then she looked at Harry "So - are you ready for Saturday?"

xoxox

He flew over the room where things were hidden, dodging a series of ghostly bludgers that he had asked the room to send flying towards him. 

As two came at him, one from either side, he flung himself down and rolled to one side, watching as the bludgers crashed into each other above him. 

A second later he jumped up, standing with his legs around six inches apart and then raised his hand above his head. 

He flew across the room for a minute or so, keeping his balance perfectly, then dropped back down to sit on the carpet again. 

Moments later he felt a flash in his brain, and dropped to the carpet again as a bludger shot over his head from behind. 

"How......" He started, then he saw the bludger swing round and head back towards him. He pulled the carpet up and leaned to the right, making the bludger shoot past him on the left.

"Room - enough" He called out, and the phantom bludgers vanished. He made a wide, sweeping arc, and brought it in to land in a large clear area. 

He stood up and climbed off the carpet, then drew his wand and cast the spell to roll it up. He picked it up and placed it on his shoulder, then turned and walked out of the door. 

xoxox

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD GAME IN THE QUIDDITCH CUP" Lee Jordan's voice blasted out through the Quidditch Stadium to a wave of cheers and applause "Today we watch Gryffindor take on Ravenclaw. Both teams are coming into the match with a win, with Ravenclaw having a slight edge in points" He paused "And no, you are not suffering from deja vu. This time last week, we were getting ready to watch the match when something came up that forced the postponement of the game" He looked up at the Gryffindor team box.

"The new seeker for the Gryffindor team decided to buck hundreds of years of tradition by starting the game with a flying carpet, instead of a broom. Naturally this caused some surprise and shock amongst everyone else, as well as an objection from the captain of the Ravenclaw team" He paused "An objection that lead to a review by the senior staff and two members of The Ministry. The review cleared Mr Potter of any wrong doing, both within the rules of The Quidditch Cup and of using a flying carpet in Hogwarts itself. Following that decision, it followed that the Gryffindor team had not forfeited the game and so it could be replayed today" There was a burst of cheers from the Gryffindor stands.

"And so we find ourselves here again, preparing to watch Gryffindor take on Ravenclaw. And so - once again - the Ravenclaw players......" 

xoxox

"Is he still going to use that..... that thing?" Ron asked as the Ravenclaw players flew out and moved into formation. 

"Of course" Hermione nodded "He's been practising all week and from what he says has got very good" She looked up at the Ravenclaw team "And since no one has played quidditch on a magic carpet for..... for ever, then I don't think they will know how to handle him" 

"Or he will get knocked off that thing before he gets a chance to fly five feet" Ron said dejectedly "He's going to lose us the game!"

"How about you wait and see before you start writing his eulogy" Hermione responded, then she turned to watch the Gryffindor players fly out. 

".....and at seeker, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lee announced, and Harry shot out of the Gryffindor team box on the magic carpet, flying upwards until he was hovering above the rest of the players. 

"And with the teams at their start position, Madame Hooch moves to the centre of the pitch" Lee continued to narrate what was going on.

xoxox

"So - I want a good, clean game" Hooch looked at the two chasers in the centre of the pitch. She glanced up at the bottom of the magic carpet, then back at the two chasers "And while the situation might not be a typical for a game, the rules have not changed from the last time you both played - I want that to be clear" Both chasers nodded "Then - BEGIN" She threw the quaffle in the air and backed away. 

xoxox

Hermione watched Harry sweep through the air, the carpet turning and twisting in ways she had never imagined possible. Every so often the Ravenclaw beaters would launch a bludger at it, but Harry would either lay down, roll to one side or the bludger simply hit the carpet and caused it to flap upwards for a moment before flattening out again. 

"And Ravenclaw score again, bringing the score to 130 to 30" Lee said, breaking through her concentration "The Ravenclaw chasers are running riot, with Wood and The Weasley twins barely able to contain them. If Gryffindor are to have a chance then it seems their hopes rest with their new seeker"

She turned back to see Harry force the carpet into a steep dive, aiming towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. She traced his path with her eyes and saw a minute flash of gold under the stands.

"Potter, who I have to say has made a stunning debut on the flying carpet, appears to have seen the snitch" Lee called out, making Hermione curse him mentally. The Ravenclaw seeker - Cho Chang - hadn't noticed what Harry had been doing up until then, but now she had turned and was flying quickly in his direction. 

Hermione started alternating her gaze between Harry and Cho, right up until Harry vanished under the stands.

"It's too narrow!" Lavender said from behind her.

"The carpet can roll up" Hermione replied calmly, watching the point where Harry had vanished "It can become as narrow as Harry is, if necessary"

"Oh" Lavender blinked "Cool" They continued to watch as Cho disappeared under the stands.

"Can anyone really fly under there?" Hermione asked in a near whisper "It looks almost..... impossible"

"Gryffindor score" Lee called out "But it is barely a splash in the bucket against the waterfall that is the Ravenclaw chasers"

"Are the Ravenclaw chasers just that good?" Hermione looked at the other Gryffindors around her "Because in the last game, the..... the Gryffindor front row obliterated the Slytherins - they blew them away" She looked back at Katie, Angelina and Alicia who were flying in a defensive formation as the Ravenclaw chasers came towards them "But now they seem to be struggling to contain the Ravenclaw attack" She looked round again "Are they just having a bad day?"

"Honestly?" Parvati said "I think it is down to Harry"

"Harry?" Hermione looked at her curiously.

"You know how you were saying that Ravenclaw wouldn't be able to adapt to Harry on the carpet?" Parvati said, and Hermione nodded "Well I think that the Gryffindor team are having the same problem. They have a set of moves, and formations, set up around a player on a broom" She waved her hand to the far end of the pitch where Harry and Cho had vanished under the stands "I think Harry's new mode of transport has disrupted them a little"

"Oh" Hermione tilted her head to one side "I never thought of that"

"AND HARRY POTTER EMERGES WITH THE SNITCH" They all turned round to see Harry emerging from under the stands, holding his right hand aloft. A second later, he got to his feet and waved his hand in the air. 

"POTTER STANDS ON THE CARPET, FLYING ACROSS THE PITCH AS HE CELEBRATES!" Lee continued "SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE AND PROBABLY SOMETHING WE ARE UNLIKELY TO SEE FROM ANY OF THE OTHER SEEKERS" He paused "And with Potter catching the snitch, Gryffindor win by 10 points - 190 to 180" All around Hermione the Gryffindor stands exploded with cheers and applause and whistles, while she continued to watch her friend glide a few feet above the ground, standing and waving to everyone as he passed them by. 

"Gryffindor move back into first place, with a commanding lead in both games and points, while Hufflepuff retain a slim second place over Ravenclaw who drop down into third" Lee said in a quieter voice "And with that, the delayed third game comes to an end, and I will see you all again in around eight weeks time for the final two matches"

xoxox

Harry walked down from the team box, carpet slung over his shoulder, then walked out into the sunshine to find Hermione waiting for him.

"Hello" He said "How was your day?"

"Oh - about the usual" She replied, then they fell into step and started walking back to the school "I did get to watch my friend turn Hogwarts on its head and rewrite the history books - that was kind of fun"

"Ron rewrote the history books?" Harry asked in a surprised voice "What did I miss?" Hermione smiled.

"Very amusing, Mr Potter" She said "So - how was your first match?"

"Amazing" He shifted the carpet on his shoulder "Flying against phantom bludgers is one thing, but flying on a real life pitch - with thirteen other players and an entire school watching me - was more than I ever could have imagined" He smiled "And winning - that was kind of fun as well"

"Do you think it will be as much fun on a broom?" She asked.

"Probably, yeah" He nodded enthusiastically, then turned to look at her "Why? Do you think The Ministry are going to move against your parents?"

"I don't know" She replied "But if they do decide to take that step before the next match, you might not be able to use the carpet again"

"Then I'll be prepared to switch to a more pedestrian mode of flying" He paused "If you'll excuse the phrase" She laughed.

"Have I thanked you for what you're doing?" She said, her face becoming serious "You are the..... the darling of the magical world. You could have anything you want - be anything you want. And yet you are helping a muggle born nobody like me" She saw him start to object to the way she described herself, and held up her hand "I know I am not a nobody, but I am a new kid with no family in the magical world and no friends in high places"

"At least not when you arrived" Harry pointed out "That's changed since then"

"True" She acknowledged "But you could have made friends with anyone and could have set yourself up for life" She paused "But instead you've set yourself up against The Ministry just to help me"

"No, I haven't" He shook his head, then he swung the carpet off his shoulder and leaned it up against the wall of the castle. Once he was sure it wouldn't fall over, he turned to face her, taking both her hands in his.

"My Aunt and Uncle are horrible people, and wouldn't want to be involved in the magical world if you paid them" He said in a calm voice "But there are plenty of other muggle born students whose parents love them, both currently attending Hogwarts and who will be coming here next year and the year after and the year after that" He gazed into her eyes "My mum had parents who loved her, parents who were not allowed to be a part of her life while she was at school" He smiled, then let go of her hands.

"Everyone thinks my parents died to save me the night Voldemort came to my house" He closed his eyes "They did, but they also died at the end of a war that was fought to end the persecution of mages just of their blood and because of who their parents are"

"So you're doing this for your parents?" She asked. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"No" He shook his head again "Not just for them anyway. The idea that The Ministry can exclude your parents from your life just because they aren't magical is wrong, Hermione. You know that and I know that" He looked up at the castle "We just have to show them that" She stared at him for a moment, then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" She whispered, then she let him go and straightened up "Sorry - I got a little over enthusiastic there" She blushed.

"I'm not complaining" He admitted, blushing as well "But we should probably be going inside - they are going to want to celebrate"

xoxox

The next afternoon, Hannah, Susan, Draco and Pansy approached Harry and Hermione as they were sat in the stone circle, both reading books. 

"Hermione?" Draco said in a polite tone "Can we talk to you?"

"Of course" Hermione lowered the book to her lap, then glanced at Harry.

"Do you want me to....." Harry started to get up, but Pansy waved him down. Harry shrugged, and leaned back against the stone.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Hermione asked, looking up at the assembled group. Draco and Susan exchanged glances, then Draco took a deep breath.

"My father has a few..... friends at The Ministry. Friends that move in slightly different circles that Director Bones does" He looked at Susan again "No offence"

"None taken" Susan replied "It's the truth after all" She looked around, then sat down and stretched out her legs. A moment later, Draco, Hannah and Pansy did the same. Susan waited until they were settled, then continued "Because of our different histories, and our families' different histories, Lucius and Amelia do not interact very often" She paused, then smiled "However between us - along with Pansy and Hannah - we know a fair amount about what is going on in The Ministry and The Wizengamot"

"And let me guess - there's something about Harry and his incredible flying carpet?" Hermione asked. 

"You are very smart, for a Gryffindor" Pansy said with an amused smile.

"I do my best" Hermione responded with an equally amused grin "So what's the news?"

"Dolores Umbridge is not happy that people are talking about the magic carpet being such a success in the game yesterday" Draco said "Given that they are banned throughout Britain, the fact you used one and used it so well is quite embarrassing" He paused "She is lobbying quite a lot of The Wizengamot members to take action to close the loop hole"

"But she is running into a problem" Susan took over the explanation "She can't issue a blanket ban on the use of magic carpets, because it would risk offending quite a few of the other magical nations that The Minister can't afford to piss off" 

"And she can't write a law specific to you, or to Hermione, because that's not how The Ministry or The Wizengamot works" Hannah said "Or rather she can't go after you and Hermione specifically without making it obvious that is what she's doing and you have enough friends for her not to want to risk that"

"So what is she planning on doing? What is she lobbying for?" Harry asked curiously.

"She wants to change the law so that the parents of muggle borns are subject to the laws of magical society" Pansy said "By doing that she can force you to turn over the carpet without looking like she's targeting you"

"So every muggle born parent would become covered by the laws of The Ministry?" Hermione asked, looking hopefully.

"I think that's her plan, yes" Draco narrowed his eyes, looking curiously at Hermione "Why are you so interested in this?" Hermione smiled back at him.

"Because I am fairly sure that Madame Umbridge's plans might have some unexpected consequences" Hermione said with quiet confidence. She looked around at her friends "We're all covered by the laws of The Ministry, right?"

"Yes" Hannah nodded "What are you getting at?"

"When we grow up - when we're done with Hogwarts and we go out in to the world - we'll get to vote, and take part in the government, yes?" She asked, still looking at her friends.

"Well - yes" Susan looked at her bemusedly, then her mouth fell open "Oh my gosh. You think that's what's going to happen?" 

"If they apply the laws of The Ministry to the parents of all muggle borns, then they will have to apply ALL the laws of The Ministry" Hermione said "They will give the parents of first born mages - of muggle borns - the rights and privileges of every other mage in magical society" All of her friends fell silent, contemplating what she had said. 

"There's a chance that Madame Umbridge might be able to write the laws so that my parents and all the other muggle born parents only get the punishments and not the benefits, but I'd like to think that the less.... fanatical members of The Ministry and The Wizengamot would see how unfair that would be" She said when it became apparent that no one was going to speak "And that if and when new laws come up for discussing, debate and so on, they'd speak up and insist that if a whole new group of people are going to get the rough, they also get the smooth"

"I think my Aunt would agree with that" Susan smiled, then she looked at Draco and Pansy "What about you two?"

"If Hermione's mother and father are anything like her, we'd be mad to turn them away" Pansy said.

"My mother and Dad taught me almost everything I know" Hermione replied, but then she tapped the book on her lap "However, as a wise woman once said, I find it to be faulty logic to argue that just because my parents are smart means that they should be accepted. There are plenty of magical parents who are as thick as two short planks, and yet they are accepted just because they are magical parents" She glanced down at the copy of Little Women "If you're going to open the magical world to everyone, it has to be because you believe they are equal, not because you believe they will be of use" Pansy smiled.

"Jo March?" She asked, and Hermione nodded "I wasn't suggesting we turn away anyone. Merely trying to give you a compliment" Hermione blushed.

"Then I'll take it in the spirit intended" She said with a slight nod before turning to Draco "How about you Draco?" Draco stared back at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"I think that Madame Umbridge does not like being humiliated - at least that's what my mother and father say" He said after a few minutes "And that even if it was not your intention, Miss Granger, you and Harry have managed to do just that" He leaned forward "I would advise you to be very careful of her. Even if you get your way and the muggle parents of the muggle born students are somehow welcomed into our society, Dolores Umbridge is not going to forget what happened"

"So what are you saying? That she will nurse a grudge and one day in our future she will destroy us?" Harry asked, smiling slightly - a smile that faded when Draco didn't mirror it "She's that petty and childish?"

"More so" Hannah commented from their left "She fancies herself as a career politician, and has aspirations of being Minister. If she thinks you've got in the way of that, then there is every possibility she won't ever forgive you" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"For a chance to change the lives of hundreds of parents, for this and coming generations, I think I will risk the wrath of Umbridge" Hermione said, smiling a slightly amused grin "So I guess we will see what we will see" She looked at Harry, then at each of the others in turn "So - who wants to go and play catch with the squid?"

xoxox

"Minister, I believe that we have to act. The Potter boy is making us look fools" Umbridge planted her hands on Cornelius Fudge's desk and stared him in the eye "For decades - centuries - there has been a blanket ban on magical citizens using flying carpets within the territories of Great Britain" She continued to stare him in the eye, barely blinking "And now this...... this boy and his muggle born friend are publicly flouting that rule in front of the entire population of Hogwarts and the entire country!" Fudge stared back at her calmly, then turned to the other person in the office.

"Director Bones. You were also present at the interview? May I ask your opinion on this?" He asked placidly. Amelia glanced at Umbridge, then shrugged.

"The carpet belongs to Miss Granger's parents. They apparently bought it while on holiday in a foreign country and didn't realise it was magical for around three or four years. In fact, they only realised it when Miss Granger brought her wand home and walked over the carpet and it sprang into life" She saw Umbridge open her mouth and decided to cut her off.

"Before you think of suggesting that classifies as underage magic being performed outside of school, Miss Granger had no way of knowing it would happen and I have confirmed with three justices and two other members of my department that it more than meets the criteria for accidental magic" She stared levelly at Umbridge "Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Umbridge replied "However, that does not solve the primary problem we are having"

"What would you have me do, Dolores?" Amelia replied "Mr and Mrs Granger are not covered by our laws. The flying carpet is theirs, and as such we have no reason to take it off them - they are clearly not using it in a way that violates the statute of secrecy, and as far as I am aware Mr Potter and Miss Granger have not used the carpet outside of Hogwarts so they are not violating the statute either" She clasped her hands behind her back "They have broken no laws, and unless embarrassing The Ministry has now become a criminal offence there is very little that The DMLE can do, Minister" Fudge turned back to Umbridge.

"Dolores, I realise that having one of our most famous magical school children flying around on a magical carpet - especially one who is using it to play quidditch - is not necessarily my first choice, however I am not going to start a crusade against them, or allow anyone else to start one on my behalf" He took a breath "If you can give me a way to confiscate this carpet without looking like we are targeting Mr Potter or Miss Granger or her parents specifically, I will look at it and review it. Otherwise I think that - however much it might prove discomforting for you and other members of this administration - we will have to accept the situation as it is" Umbridge stared at him, then turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"That went well" Amelia remarked.

"Quite" Fudge said "Amelia, I realise this isn't your job, but....."

"I will keep an eye on her" Amelia nodded "Make sure she doesn't take any direct action, and that if she does come up with any plans they are at least within the bounds of the law, even if they are not within the bounds of common sense"

"Thank you" Fudge smiled "I had Lucius Malfoy in here before you arrived"

"Oh yes?" Amelia arched her eyebrows.

"The Potter boy played his first game yesterday, and according to Lucius' son, young Mr Potter did very well indeed. The other team didn't know how to handle him on the flying carpet, and he ran rings round the Ravenclaw seeker" Fudge paused "Do you think this might start another campaign for the law to be overturned?"

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see" Amelia shrugged "It's just one game - see how the next one goes" She glanced at the door "Assuming Madame Umbridge doesn't find a way to take it off him before then"

xoxox

Hermione looked around the group sat by the fire in the after school club, then lowered the book to her knees.

"Is anyone else as bored of this book as I am?" She asked.

"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Merlin yes"  
"Yes"  
"Could not be more bored if I tried" 

"Okay then" Hermione looked down at the book on her lap, then sighed "Sorry. My parents told me that Gone With The Wind was a good book to learn about the history of muggle society in other countries" She shrugged "I saw the film once, and it was kind of impressive in places, but I guess the book is a little longer a lot more..... involved" 

"Yeah" Padma replied "I like reading, and this just makes me want to throw the book on the fire" Hermione looked at her in surprise "Not that I would"

"Glad to hear it" Hermione laughed "So, if we aren't going to keep reading a story of love, loss, slavery, freedom and cities burning to the ground, what are we going to do?"

"Can...." Neville raised his hand hesitantly, then blushed "Can I ask you a question about something I read in a library book?"

"Me?" Hermione blinked why do you want to ask me?"

"It's a muggle thing" He waved at the rest of the group, all purebloods apart from Harry "So it would be you or Harry" Hermione looked over at Harry, who shrugged.

"Okay" She nodded, but then added "That's not to say we'll be able to answer it" Neville nodded, then took a deep breath.

"I read a thing about a guy that was killed by a bunch of lighthouses, and came back as an infiri who is now followed by millions of people" Hermione and Harry stared at him in utter confusion.

"Where did you read that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"In a book about muggle religious festivals" Neville replied "After you talked about your reluctance over Christmas, I thought I would look into them more"

"And?"

"This one was about something called Easter?" Neville said, then his eyes went wide as Hermione fell off her chair, laughing hysterically, while Harry burst out laughing. He started to blush, but Hermione got to her feet, and walked over to him before kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Neville - I'm not laughing at you, I promise" She said, patting his knee.

"Seems like you are" He said miserably.

"I swear" She said, miming crossing her hand over her heart "But that's....." She started laughing again, then got herself under control "That's one of the best descriptions of Easter I've ever heard" She looked at Harry, then walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Ditto" He nodded, still smiling, then looked back at Neville "I think I'll let Hermione explain this"

"Easter is the..... the Christian celebration of the time when Jesus - the baby supposedly born at Christmas - was put on trial for spreading lies, and claiming he was the son of god. He was put on trial by the holy men of the day who were called pharisee" She paused "He was put to death, and then supposedly he rose from the dead three days later before ascending to heaven to live with God for the rest of time. It was that event that people see as the foundation of the religion Christianity" 

"So he an infiri?" Padma asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "He wasn't raised by magical means - the way dark mages create infiri or zombies - it was...." Harry shrugged "He just came back to life" He glanced at Hermione "Again, this is what people believe" He looked over at Neville "Lighthouses?"

"I used a basic translation spell on the word pharisee and it gave me the plural of pharos, which means lighthouse" He said "It must have another meaning?"

"It does" Hermione nodded, smiling "Although the image of a group of lighthouses attacking Jesus was kind of fun....." She trailed off, then shook her head "Anyway - Easter is the other major religious holiday that Christians celebrate, along with Christmas" She took a deep breath "Which is why I am going home for a week from the day after tomorrow"

"You're going home?"  
"What?"  
"Why?"

Hermione held her hand up to forestall the rest of the questions.

"I know that over the spring holidays, kids usually stay here. But since this year the week is at the same time as Easter, my parents have asked me to come home, and both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore said yes" She looked around "I'll be back on the Monday, and I'm sure you'll all struggle through the week without me"

"Don't count on it" Harry said under his breath, then he blushed as Hermione laughed.

"Azazel will be happy to serve" She said, reaching out and taking his hand "We can keep in touch"

"Okay" He smiled "He is going to be one tired owl by the end of the week"

"The way he likes it" She replied, then she looked back at the rest of the group who all had amused expressions on their faces.

"So - any more questions about obscure muggle topics?" She asked.

xoxox

_I really cannot wait to tell my Dad and mother the story of zombie Jesus and the attack of the killer lighthouses. I suspect they are going to find it even more amusing than I did._

_I will miss Harry while I am away - I have, as Professor Higgins says, grown accustomed to his his voice, accustomed to his face - but this cannot be put off, and they expect me to be there._

_It is one of the most important days in the calendar, and one of our most important celebrations. The timing of this year was lucky - for the next few years we might have to just accept that it might not be possible to celebrate on the day itself (unless somehow I can get away for the weekend) but we will set the bridge on fire when we come to it._

_However for now, I will be returning home, and then the celebration can proceed. As it always has._

She glanced at the page she had just written on, then put the diary away in her bag. 

"Time to go to sleep" She said to herself, before smiling a very contented smile.


	11. Wins and Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The strange thing about light and dark is that we are willing to twist the definitions of it to suit our purposes._
> 
> _When we believe someone is good, we say they are on the side of light. That they burn with the inner flame of justice and yearn to see light restored to the world._
> 
> _And if we believe someone is bad, we say they are the avatar of darkness, and that they plan to spread that darkness throughout the world._
> 
> _But why can't the evil people in the world burn with an inner light?_

Harry walked out of the castle and into the stone circle. Spreading out a picnic blanket, he sat down and pulled out a book then started reading. 

xoxox

"Thanks for dropping me off, Dad" Hermione smiled at her parents as she flipped the backpack on to her shoulder "And I will see you at the end of term"

"Have you thought about next year?" Barry asked "There were one or two questions at the end of the celebration, and while I said that we will let them know, it would be nice to know if you have some plans - even if they are not fully formed"

"I know" Hermione nodded slowly "And I would love to tell you that I have everything prepared, and that I will be ready for my birthday, but at the moment I only have an idea from our friend - a story about a Chamber I can use" She paused "I should know more by the holidays" She smiled "I know what is at stake, Dad, and I know what will happen if I can't fulfil my duty" She reached out and took his hands "Trust me - have I ever let you down?" Barry smirked.

"Should I answer that or do you want me to just glare?" Hermione laughed.

"Trust me" She said again, then stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek "I won't let you, him or them down and I will see you at the end of July"

"Love you" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too" She replied, then she turned and bounded up the path towards Hogwarts. 

xoxox

Harry glanced up from his book, then smiled as the gates to the school swung open and a lone figure walked in. He put the book down on the blanket and got to his feet.

"Good afternoon" He gave her a warm smile as Hermione walked up the hill towards him.

"Mr Potter" She replied, then she threw her arms around him "I've missed you" She whispered. He blinked in surprise, then put his arms tentatively around her, hugging her.

"What brought this on?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Long weekend" She said "The..... family celebration took a bit more out of me than thought it would, and it's just nice to be back" She straightened up "Sorry if I surprised you.

"Oh - you didn't" He said "Well - not a lot" He blushed "It's just I keep telling Susie and Hannah and the others that we are just friends" He looked around "And if you keep hugging me like that, it might be harder to convince them of it" Hermione gazed into his eyes.

"Are we just friends?" She asked. He gazed back at her.

"Good friends. Best friends" He replied "I just don't know if I know enough to know if we are anything more" She laughed.

"Good answer" She said, still smiling, then she looked down at the blanket "Little Women?" Harry followed her gaze.

"You said it was one of your favourites, so I thought I'd give it a try" He paused "I am only a few chapters in, but it's kind of fun so far" Hermione gave him a wide grin.

"Trust in Hermione - Hermione is good, Hermione is wise" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Master" He gave a deep bow "So - want to join me? I can read bits out loud?"

"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather get inside and dump my stuff" She let out a short yawn "And maybe have a nap"

"Okay" He swept up the book and blanket "Then allow me to walk you to your dorm, My Master" Hermione laughed.

"I think if you are trying to convince people we are just friends, you should probably just call me Hermione" She replied.

"As you wish" 

xoxox

They had reached the top of the grand staircase when Hermione turned to Harry and put her hand out to stop him.

"I have a question" She said "One that I wanted to ask you, before I bring it to the rest of the group, because I think you might know more about it than they do" 

"Okay" He nodded, then looked around before walking over to the side of the corridor and leading her into an alcove "So ask away"

"How did the troll get into Hogwarts?" She asked. He stared at her blankly.

"Why did you think I would know more about that?"

"When I was trying to escape from the troll, I ran into the girl's toilet" She said "But before I closed the door, I saw a man in a turban running away up the corridor"

"Professor Quirrell" Harry nodded "He came into The Great Hall to warn us"

"Then why did he take so long to return to the toilet with the rest of the staff?" She looked at him intently "When he announced that the troll was in the school, everyone panicked and started running around like headless chickens. The students ran away from the troll....." She smiled at him "......with a few notable exceptions, and most of the staff ran towards the troll" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then his eyes lit up.

"Making it a very good diversion for someone who wanted to......" He trailed off "To do what?"

"That's where you come in" She glanced around, then lowered her voice "The day before we met, you said Hagrid took you to Diagon Alley"

"Yes" He nodded "We got my stuff, some money and he....." He trailed off "Bloody hell - how do you remember these things?"

"I am a unique and remarkable woman" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"You think that whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts is now in Hogwarts and whoever let the troll in use that as a distraction to steal it?" He asked "And that it was the same person who tried to rob Gringotts the day after we visited it?"

"If you are going to raid one of the most secure banks in the magical world, then attacking a school is the next logical choice" She shrugged "You let the troll in - the staff and kids are distracted....."

"And screaming"

".....and you just walk up to......" Hermione trailed off "Where?" She frowned "Dumbledore's office? Are there any safes? Are there any secure rooms in Hogwarts?"

"We could always ask Hagrid" Harry suggested. She looked at him, confused "If Hagrid brought...... whatever he brought here here then he might have an idea where the Headmaster put it" Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew I was keeping you around for a reason" She patted him on the head,

"Arf arf" He replied, then he looked around "So - shall I take you back to your bed?" He paused "That really sounded better in my head"

"I was hoping" She slipped her arm into his "But you can walk me back to the common room"

"Why thank you"

xoxox

The following afternoon, when their last class had finished, Harry and Hermione walked across the lawns and over to where Hagrid lived in a giant wooden hut.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is" 

Harry knocked on the door, and a moment later Hagrid opened it and beamed at them.

"Harry! Hermione! Come on in!" He shuffled to one side and let them walk past him "Have a seat" They looked around, then both walked over and sat down on the large sofa in the corner. 

"So - to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, turning round to face them. 

"We were......" Harry started, but stopped as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"We were just talking about the quidditch match next week and wondering if you were coming" She said. Harry looked at her curiously, but then turned to looked Hagrid. 

"Wouldn't miss it" Hagrid said "Although I think you'd be better on a broom, Harry" He eased himself into the armchair, then let out a long relaxed sigh "The Ministry won't be happy if you play on that carpet thing again"

"If they want to stop me, they'll have to make a law" Harry replied "Because I kind of like playing on the carpet"

"But you'd be much better off on the broom" Hagrid insisted "You'll fit in better with the rest of the team and The Ministry....."

"The Ministry can't do anything to me" Harry said in a slightly firmer tone "The carpet belongs to Hermione's parents, and muggles are off limits" He paused "Just like Gringotts is off limits"

"Gringotts?" Hagrid looked at them in confusion "What does Gringotts have to do with this?"

"Well - the bank was robbed and they would let The Ministry investigate" Hermione pointed out "Even though they might have been helpful" 

"Ah well, Gringotts" Hagrid shrugged - which, Hermione thought, was a very impressive gesture given the size of his shoulders.

"Did they ever say what was stolen?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"No" Hagrid shook his head "But the goblins are tight lipped creatures. Wouldn't admit anything had been stolen even if it had"

"I heard that nothing was taken because the vault had been emptied the day before" Harry commented "That would be when we were there" He looked at Hagrid "Just think - if we were a day later, we could have seen who tried to rob the place" 

"True, true" Hagrid nodded "But Dumbledore wanted The Stone brought here before school started to get the protection set up" He paused "I probably shouldn't have said that"

"Stone?" Hermione asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about!" Hagrid said, sounding slightly put out "That's between Dumbledore and Professor Flamel, so mind you don't worry your heads about it" Hermione was about to open her mouth when there was a rattling sound from behind them. They both turned and looked over the sofa at the fireplace behind it.

"Hagrid - what is that?" Harry asked, staring at the large pot of water bubbling over the fire and the large object within it. 

"That? That's nothing" Hagrid said quickly. 

"Is that...... is that a dragon egg?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wide. Hagrid smiled.

"I bought it from a fella down the pub" He said fondly, staring at the bubbling pot "I've always wanted a dragon, and when we got talking he said he had one and he could give me it" Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"Hagrid...." Hermione started carefully "You live in a wooden hut" She paused "Dragons can grow to be thirty to forty feet in length and you live in a wooden hut that is made of wood" Hagrid looked around.

"When it gets bigger it can move into the forest" He said confidently. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose" She said, then she looked at Harry "We should possibly be getting back - it will be time for tea soon"

"Okay" Harry nodded and pushed himself off the sofa and stood up. He looked across at Hagrid "See you later, Hagrid"

"See you later" Hagrid nodded, then went back to looking at the pot as Harry and Hermione left.

xoxox

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked as they walked back towards the castle.

"What makes you think we are going to do something?" Hermione asked in response, a sly smile coming to her face.

"Because Hagrid is a good person, and you are a good person, and you are not going to let him get into trouble" Harry replied. Hermione's smile faltered for a moment, then she turned to face him.

"I have an idea, but it requires another leap of faith on your part"

"Tell me" He said simply.

"How about I show you?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they were stood outside a portrait he had never seen before. 

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"You'll see" She replied, giving him a mysterious smile. She looked at the portrait "I need to speak to Master Malfoy. Tell him it is Miss Granger, and that it concerns his father, and what I told him when we first met" The wood nymph in the portrait stared at her blankly for a moment, then vanished.

"Slytherin? We're outside the Slytherin common room?" Harry stared at her in surprise "And your idea involves Mr Malfoy and Draco?"

"Leap of faith" Hermione reminded him. 

"Okay" He nodded. They both turned back to the portrait, and a few moments later it opened inward to reveal Draco and Pansy stood side by side.

"Hermione, Harry" Draco nodded "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you" Hermione gave a brief nod, then she and Harry followed Draco and Pansy into the common room, ignoring the stares that greeted them, and as Pansy sat down in the common room, Draco lead them into a side room.

"We have a number of private rooms for studying" Draco explained, gesturing to two seats. Harry and Hermione sat down, then Draco sat down opposite them "So - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a proposition for you" Hermione said "I require the help of your father, and in return I will owe you and your father a favour" She paused "A favour each, not one favour between you" Draco stared back at her.

"What do you need our help with?" He asked after a moment. Hermione smiled.

"Just one more thing before I explain" She said, giving him a friendly smile "While I do not wish to prejudge you, or your father, and I do not wish to put limits on this favour, I should make one thing clear" She paused "This favour can, in no way, involve any type of betrothal, dating or any related activities between me and you, or me and your father" Draco's eyes widened, then he laughed.

"My father is happily married, Miss Granger, and I have been betrothed to Pansy since my fifth birthday" He said with an equally friendly smile "However I do appreciate your understanding of our culture and for making things clear" He paused "Why does the favour preclude this?"

"My father has someone else in mind for me" Hermione replied calmly "And no, I do not wish to discuss it, so please do not ask"

"Of course" Draco nodded "And I can't speak for my father, but if you tell me what you have in mind, I will take it to my father and see what he says"

"Okay" Hermione said, then she took a deep breath "Hagrid has somehow acquired a dragon egg, that is likely to hatch within the next month or so" Draco opened his mouth, but Hermione raised her hand and he closed his mouth, nodding.

"Hagrid is a good man, but his grasp of reality is not entirely..... realistic" She continued "He thinks that he can keep the dragon, and then move it into the forest when it gets too big for the hut" She paused "I would like to think he is right, but I am pretty sure that it is going to end badly"

"Yeah" Draco nodded "I would guess so too"

"Ron Weasley's brother works in a Dragon Reserve, and I think they would probably take the egg and allow it to hatch" Hermione said "However I have no way to get in touch with him"

"Which is where my father comes in" Draco said, and Hermione smiled.

"I would imagine that your father - with his contacts in The Ministry and Wizengamot - could get hold of him, and arrange for him to come to Hogwarts to transport the egg back to wherever he works" Hermione stared at him "There is one condition - this is non-negotiable"

"Hagrid can't get in trouble?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded.

"He is a good man, Draco. He has a good heart, and this is just a mistake. He is not a danger, he is not a threat. He has just got in over his head, and he needs help" She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, staring intently at him "Do you think your father will helps us?" Draco stared back at her for a few moments, then he took a deep breath.

"Can I tell him what you told me? At our first meeting?"

"Yes"

"Then yes" Draco nodded, then he bit his lip "And I will skip the favour for me - you will owe my father, but not me"

"Why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because she has done wonders for my marks, and the after school club is only going to make things better" Draco smiled "And as a part of that, I thought I should give you some advanced warning" He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her "A copy of part of a letter my father sent me last night. I was going to give it you at tea, but why not now"

"I'll read it on the way to The Great Hall" Hermione slipped it into her robes "Thank you"

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Harry looked at them.

"Of course" Hermione said.

"If they are going to do it, do it next week, during the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch match" Harry glanced at Draco "Assuming The Ministry doesn't find a reason to take the carpet off me, then everyone will be paying attention"

"Perhaps you should read the letter now" Draco said with a slight laugh. Hermione looked at him curiously, then pulled the folded letter out of her robes, opened it and scanned it. 

"Well - damn" She said softly. 

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Seems The Ministry have got their act together faster than I thought possible" She said "Lucius..... sorry, Mr Malfoy, thinks they will have a bill ready before the end of the week"

"Okay....."

"A bill that will make the parents of muggle born children citizens of the magical world while their children are active members of the magical community" Hermione continued "They will be subject to the laws of the magical world" She turned to face Harry "All of the laws of the magical world"

"Does that mean......" Harry started, and Hermione nodded "YES!" Draco stared at both of them in confusion.

"They are going to take the carpet off you" He said "Why are you acting as if this is a victory?"

"Because this Thursday, if The Ministry pass this law, Barry and Felicity Granger will become citizens of the magical world" Harry said "They will be given permission to vote, to take part in the magical government, to sit on the Hogwarts Board....." 

"What makes you think......" Draco frowned, then his eyes widened "They will be subject to the laws of the magical world? ALL of the laws?"

"Bingo" Hermione grinned, then she narrowed her eyes "Promise you won't mention this to anyone until the vote passes?"

"Cross my heart" Draco said, trying not to laugh "I won't even mention it to my father"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled "Are you sure you don't want that favour?"

"Still sure" Draco nodded, then he glanced at his watch "Time for tea. Want me to walk you out?"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down The Great Hall, then frowned as Draco, Hermione and Harry walked in at the same time - all laughing and smiling. 

"They look to be getting along, Albus" McGonagall said.

"Quite" Dumbledore replied.

"That doesn't make you happy?" She asked "I would have thought having someone who could bring young Mr Malfoy round from the path of darkness would be a good thing"

"And what if Mr Potter and Miss Granger and not bringing Mr Malfoy round?" Dumbledore responded without looking away from the three students "What if he is influencing them?" McGonagall watched as Harry and Hermione split away from Draco and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Ron. 

"Miss Granger does not seem like someone who is easily influenced, Albus" She commented.

"Let us hope you are right" Dumbledore sighed "Because if they are being led astray by Mr Malfoy, then things could go badly for all of us"

xoxox

Lucius stared down at the parchment in his hands, then up at Cornelius Fudge who was stood in the centre of The Wizengamot Chamber. 

"Draco was right" He thought to himself "There is definitely more than meets the eye to this Miss Granger" He looked around the rest of The Chamber, wondering how many of the other members had realised what they were about to do. 

"....and so I appeal to you all to support this bill" His attention was drawn back to the odious woman in pink who was stood at the speaker's box. Dolores Jane Umbridge - a woman who thought she was the perfect Slytherin, but who telegraphed her every move nearly a week ahead and made it obvious that her desire for power outweighed everything else. He shook his head - unless something catastrophically bad happened, she would never move above her current position.

"Which" He thought "Is probably a good thing for everyone involved"

"After the appalling display at Hogwarts and the way a single muggle born student destroyed and abused our most sacred traditions, I urge you, I implore you all to support this bill so we can reclaim that which made our nation great and prevent such a thing from happening again" Umbridge finished to a smattering of applause, then returned to her seat.

"Thank you, Madame Umbridge" Fudge said "Would anyone else like to speak?" Lucius looked around, then he stood up.

"I have something to say, Minister, if you have no objections" 

"Of course, Mr Malfoy" Fudge gestured for him to take the box.

"Thank you" Lucius walked slowly over to the box, then turned to face The Chamber. He took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Friends - you know me, and you know my position on the encroachment of muggles and muggle born into our world" He said "You may also have heard about a club that has started at Hogwarts - a club started by a muggle born student. This club has done wonders for the marks and the education of the majority of students at Hogwarts - these facts are not in doubt" He paused "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that this club is something that should be allowed to continue. It will benefit everyone - pureblood and muggle born alike. However I agree with Madame Umbridge that if we do too much, too fast we are in danger of losing our culture and our identity" He resisted the urge to smile "So I too would urge you to pass this bill, to ensure that the magical world retains its identity" He paused again "Thank you" This time the applause was louder and more widespread. He gave a polite nod and returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy" Fudge smiled "Now - if there are no more comments?" He looked around "Then I will call the vote" He glanced down at the paper in front of him "All those in favour of passing the Muggle Born Rights Bill?"

"AYE!" Lucius smiled as the volume of yes votes gave a clear indication of the result.

"All those against?" Fudge stayed silent for nearly a minute but there was no sound in The Chamber.

"Then I say to you The Muggle Born Rights Bill has passed" Fudge smiled as The Chamber burst into applause "It will be passed into law by five o'clock tonight"

"Minister" Umbridge stood up "I would like permission to take a DMLE team to Hogwarts to demand Mr Potter turn over the magic carpet to be impounded"

"Once the law passes" Fudge replied.

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

Harry and Hermione were walking down to the dungeons when Draco fell into step with them. 

"My father and Charlie Wealsey will be here on Saturday" He said quietly "Along with two other dragon handlers" He paused "He has managed to keep it off Minister Fudge's radar and away from The DMLE, so providing Hagrid doesn't draw too much attention, no one will know about it"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then she gave him a wry smile "And well done for using the word radar correctly - the lessons are really paying off"

"Why thank you - I have a very good teacher"

"It's true - I am very good at what I do" Harry said in a deadpan voice, making both of them laugh.

"But there is something else you should know" Draco continued "You remember Madame Umbridge?"

"The annoying witch in pink?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"She is coming to Hogwarts on Saturday to demand Harry turn over the magic carpet, otherwise your parents will face prosecution under new laws passed last night" Draco paused as Harry and Hermione gave each other a high-five "I can see you are devastated by this fact"

"Heart-broken" Hermione replied in the same deadpan tone Harry had used, then she looked at Harry "Ready to swtich to the broom?"

"Yup" He nodded "You've got the letter?"

"I'll have it by Saturday" She paused "I'm going to have to miss the game - I want to be with Hagrid, if that's okay?"

"I am sure I will struggle by" Harry replied dramatically, making Hermione swat at his arm "And it might be easier if you aren't here for Umbridge to have a go at"

"True" Hermione nodded, then she turned back to Draco "Thank you for the advance warning, and I guess I will see your father on Saturday" 

"I'll let him know" He replied, then they all came to a halt as they arrived at the potions classroom. 

xoxox

After the lesson, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You said your Dad had someone in mind for you" He said, smiling at her "Care to share?"

"I did?" She replied, sounding innocent.

"You did" He nodded. She laughed.

"I was just trying to put him off" She admitted "Dad hasn't got any plans for me - I'm eleven for gods' sakes" 

"So why did you tell Draco....."

"Because I don't want him to think there is any chance that he and I could ever be together" She paused "I don't think I could ever have a boyfriend with better hair than me" Before he could reply, she walked off leaving him staring after her.

xoxox

Two days later, McGonagall walked across the grounds to the main gates. Ten minutes before she had been told that there was a party waiting for entry - a party that included Lucius Malfoy and a former student Charlie Weasley.

She reached the gates and waved her hand, causing them to open. 

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley" She glanced at the others "To what do we owe this visit?"

"We have an appointment with your groundskeeper" Lucius said calmly.

"I haven't heard anything about this" McGonagall replied "Is he expecting you?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" A voice came from behind her, and McGonagall turned to see Hermione walking up the path towards them "He is"

"Explain please, Miss Granger"

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley and their associates are here to help Hagrid with a problem" Hermione said calmly "He is expecting them, and I understand visitors are permitted?"

"Of course" McGonagall cast a suspicious look at Lucius, then turned to Charlie "Mr Weasley - I believe I can trust you to escort your..... associates to Hagrid's hut?"

"Of course, Professor" Charlie nodded "And we will let you know when we are ready to leave"

"Thank you" McGonagall turned on her heal and marched away.

"It would seem you have upset the deputy Headmistress, Miss Granger" Lucius said in a pleasant tone.

"Oh woe is me" Hermione said sarcastically "However shall I survive the shame?" Charlie looked at her in surprise.

"Not a fan of Professor McGonagall?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. 

"I am not sure she is the paragon of virtue that everybody claims she is" She said after a moment "But we aren't here to discuss me and my views on the staff" She smiled "I believe you were going to escort us, Mr Weasley?" She held out her arm for him.

"My pleasure, Miss Granger"

xoxox

"Welcome to the next to last match of the quidditch cup" Hermione looked over her shoulder as the group approached Hagrid's hut. 

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff?" Charlie asked.

"With Harry playing his second game as seeker" Hermione nodded, then she looked at Lucius "I think that Madame Umbridge should be turning up in about five, ten minutes?"

"She wants to make a spectacle, to ensure no one ever does what you did again, Miss Granger" Lucius smiled "She and The DMLE will turn up just before the match starts to ensure that everyone sees justice being done and the uppity parents of the muggle born who was destroying our traditions being shown up" He paused, then gave her a wry smile "No offence intended, Miss Granger"

"None taken, Mr Malfoy" She replied "Because if we were to believe everything about people based on gossip and rumour then what should I believe about you?" She paused "No offence intended of course" Lucius let out a low laugh.

"I can see why my son is so taken with you, Miss Granger" He said after a few moments, then he looked at Hagrid's hut "Shall we?"

"If you will allow me?" Hermione asked, and both Lucius and Charlie nodded. She knocked, and a minute later Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh - it's you" Hagrid looked at the five people waiting at his door "I suppose you should come in"

xoxox

"And so, without further ado, here are the...... what the hell?" Lee stared down at the centre of the pitch as a woman in a bright pink jacket, four Aurors and Director Bones walked up to the box.

"My name is Madame Dolores Umbridge" The woman in the pink jacket said "And I have business here" Lee turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir? Perhaps you would like to deal with this?"

"I think it might be wise, Mr Jordan" Dumbledore replied, walking down to the microphone, then he walked down the side of the stand and to the pitch.

"Madame Umbridge, Director Bones. This is somewhat unusual - why are you here?"

"You are aware of The Muggle Born Rights Bill that passed this past week?" Umbridge asked curtly.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded.

"It says that the parents of muggle born students are now subject to all the laws of the magical world" Umbridge said triumphantly "This means that the magic carpet that Harry Potter has been using, and that belongs to the parents of Hermione Granger, must now be handed over to The Ministry to be impounded"

"And that requires the presence of The Director of Magical Law Enforcement, four Aurors and a member of The Ministry?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her sceptically "You don't think that that could be described as overkill?"

"A statement has to be made, Headmaster" Umbridge said.

"If you say so, Madame Umbridge" Dumbledore replied. He placed his wand to his throat "HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REPORT TO ME ON THE GROUND OF THE PITCH. AND PLEASE BRING YOUR MAGIC CARPET WITH YOU" He lowered his wand "I am sure he will be along shortly"

"We shall see" Umbridge replied. They stood there for a few moments, then they all looked up as Harry flew over them on the carpet before turning round and coming into land beside them.

"Headmaster. Director" Harry nodded politely, then he looked at Umbridge "I'm sorry - I don't remember your name"

"My name is Dolores Jane Umbridge, Mr Potter, and I am here to request that you hand over your magic carpet. Under the new magical laws, muggle parents of muggle born students are now subject to the same magical laws as everyone else"

"So possession of the magical carpet is illegal" Harry nodded "I guess that makes sense" He paused, then looked at Amelia "All the magical laws?"

"Pardon me?" She turned to look at him.

"Hermione's parents - they are bound by all the magical laws?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, Mr Potter"

"Okay" He pulled a letter out of his pocket "Professor Dumbledore - this is for you" He handed it to The Headmaster, who opened it and read it.

"Harry......" Dumbledore looked at him, slightly surprised "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "They were very insistent"

"What is it, Albus?" Amelia asked.

"Notification that Felicity Granger is standing for election for the vacant seat on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors" Dumbledore said. 

"She can't do that!" Umbridge snapped "She's a muggle!"

"Ministry law says that any parent who has a child at Hogwarts can stand for nomination to The Board" Amelia said, a smile crossing her face "And you yourself, Dolores, implored everyone to vote for a bill that made sure every Ministry law applied to the parents of muggle born children" Umbridge stared at her blankly for a moment, then turned to face Harry.

"Give me the damn carpet, Potter"

"Yes, m'am" Harry stepped off the carpet, then rolled it up "It's all yours"

"Thank you" Umbridge gestured to two of the Aurors who picked it up, then she turned and marched out of the pitch, followed by the four Aurors. Amelia watched them go, then turned back to Harry.

"Mr Potter" She said "Well done" She gave him a polite nod, then turned and followed her Aurors out of the pitch. Harry smiled, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Hermione's parents will expect your response within the week, Headmaster" He said, then he turned and started walking back to the team box.

"Mr Potter - are you still going to be able to play?" Dumbledore called after him.

"Yes, sir" Harry called back "Hermione has taught me to be prepared" He paused "Do you think she was a girl scout when she was young?"

xoxox

"Are you sure it will be okay?" Hagrid asked mournfully as he watched Charlie and the other two handlers transfer the egg into a specially prepared crate "You'll look after him?"

"I promise you he will get the best care and attention, Hagrid" Charlie nodded reassuringly "And the dragon reserve in Romania is huge - he will have space to grow, to run around and fly to his hearts content"

"I suppose it's for the best" Hagrid sighed, then looked at Lucius "Malfoy - thank you"

"Mr Hagrid" Lucius nodded his head politely "I am sorry you won't be able to keep the cr.... the dragon here, but with the assistance of some friends in the Romanian Ministry, I have arranged for you to be able to visit the reserve after it hatches" He handed Hagrid a small wooden box "A set of four portkeys you can use over the next year, so that you can watch his progress once he arrives" He paused "They are all two way portkeys, but I could only procure four of them so I would advise you to use them sparingly"

"Thank you!" Hagrid said more enthusiastically this time.

"And, I believe that concludes our business?" Lucius looked at the others.

"I will escort you back to the gates, then go and inform Professor McGonagall that we are done for the day" Charlie said, then looked at Hermione "And you can see what Harry is up to"

"If I know him, he will be bemoaning the fact Cedric has caught the snitch and Gryffindor have lost the cup this year" Hermione laughed.

xoxox

"AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR TIE THE MATCH AND WIN THE CUP!" Hermione and Charlie looked at each other in surprise as they walked into the stadium.

"Well - there goes my reputation as a know-it-all" Hermione said with a sigh "How the hell did he do that?"

"IN ONLY HIS SECOND GAME, AND HIS FIRST ON A BROOM, HARRY OUT FOXES CEDRIC DIGGORY AND CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Lee continued shouting "AND WITH TWO WINS AND TIE, NEITHER RAVENCLAW NOR SLYTHERIN CAN BEAT THEM NOW SO GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!" As they made their way up to the Gryffindor stands, they heard the cheering, shouting and whistles coming from ahead of them.

"Well - okay then" Hermione smiled "Turns out today was a very good day after all"


	12. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The most common confrontation in popular fiction is the avatar of light versus the avatar of darkness. They meet in the battle to end all battles - the battle for all the marbles._
> 
> _A less popular confrontation is an avatar of darkness against another avatar of darkness. Where two characters who are viewed as villains meet in combat to defeat each other._
> 
> _Of course, there is an equal lack of confrontations between two avatars of light. But that makes a lot more sense._

Hermione looked around the first year meeting of the after school club, then she turned to Professor Vector.

"May I?"

"By all means" Vector nodded. Hermione turned back to the group, then waved her hand causing a bell to ring. The rest of the students turned to look at her, falling silent as they did.

"As you all know, exams start in two week's time" She said "And while I am not your collective mother, and I am really not your collective father, this is a chance for all of us to show just how useful this club can be" She paused "But, of course, while I would like you to do well in your exams to show that this club is worth continuing with next year, I would like you to do well because education is its own reward" She smiled as a number of them rolled their eyes, and a few of them gave her amused smiles.

"I know, I know - I sound like a motivational cat poster" She waved her hand "But after the events at the quidditch match last Saturday, there are probably more than a few people who would be quite happy to shut this club down just to stick it to me and Harry" She folded her arms "If we can show that all of you have done better than expected - if we can show your parents that you have not been wasting your time or just playing games - then we will have a lot of people in our corner if it comes to a fight" The assembled children burst into applause, making her blush. 

"But, as I said, while it would benefit us all, for the club to continue, I also want you to do well because it will help you in the future" She smiled "Now - go. Learn things!" There was another burst of applause, then they started to turn away and start reading and studying again. 

"Very nice, Miss Granger" Vector said "And, parents aside, there are more than a few members of staff who will be in your corner if Umbridge and her cohorts come for you"

"Thank you" Hermione said, smiling slightly, then she looked up in surprise as the door to the room opened and Dumbledore walked in "Professor - did you know he would be coming here?"

"I didn't, sorry" Vector shook her head "And somehow I do not think he is here to talk to me"

"Neither do I" Hermione sighed as Dumbledore walked up to them, but stayed quiet.

"Albus" Vector smiled "To what do we owe the pleasure? I believe this is your first visit to our club?"

"I wanted to talk to Miss Granger, and Professor Snape informed me this is where she would be" Dumbledore replied, then turned to Hermione "May I have a word? In private?"

"About what, Headmaster?" Hermione asked in response "If it is related to school, I would prefer to have someone with me" She looked at Vector "Professor? Do you mind?"

"Of course not" Vector smiled, then she glanced around the room "Mr Malfoy, Miss Bones - can you keep an eye on the group for a few minutes?"

"Yes, Professor" Draco and Susan replied in unison. 

"Miss Granger, I am yours" Vector said, then she blinked "Shall we go outside?"

"No need" Hermione looked around "Room? Can you give us a side room? Suitable for an interview with three people?" A moment later, a door appeared in the wall to her right "Headmaster - after you" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, then he walked into the room. Hermione glanced at Vector, then they both followed him in. 

They found a room with a table in the middle, two chairs on one side and a single chair on the other. Hermione took one of the two chairs, with Vector sitting down next to her, forcing Dumbledore to take the other one.

"So, Headmaster, what would you like to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.

"I understand that you met with Lucius Malfoy last Saturday while the quidditch match was going on" Dumbledore said. Hermione continued to stare at him "Nothing to say?"

"I was waiting for a question, Headmaster" She responded.

"Why were you meeting with Lucius Malfoy last Saturday? And why did it involve Charlie Weasley and two dragon handlers from Romania?" Dumbledore asked.

"Have you asked Hagrid?" Hermione replied "Surely Professor McGonagall told you that Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley and his friends met with Hagrid?"

"She did, but she didn't know why you would be involved with someone like Lucius Malfoy" Dumbledore gazed at her intently "Someone who has made his opinion on your parents and your bloodline very clear" He paused, waiting for her to respond "Do you have anything to explain that?"

"That my private dealings are just that, Headmaster" Hermione replied "But, for what it's worth, I found Mr Malfoy to be very accommodating and quite a nice gentleman" She paused "Just like his son, if you approach him politely and reason with him then he's a reasonable man" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And you are not going to tell me why you were meeting with him?" He asked again.

"Hagrid will be able to answer all your questions, Headmaster" Hermione said calmly "And since I've made it clear that I am not going to tell you about my private business, and I don't think you have any way of making me tell you, is there anything else you want to ask me?" Dumbledore stared at her for a few minutes, then sighed.

"I would only advise you that Lucius Malfoy is cunning, ruthless and very good at manipulating everybody he meets" He paused "You might think that you have got the better of him, but if you have made a deal, if you have an arrangement, if you have agreed any sort of quid pro quo with him then I would suggest you find a way out of it as soon as you can because you have no idea with whom you are dealing" He leaned forward and stared at her intently.

"Lucius Malfoy is the archetypal Slytherin, Miss Granger - he is dangerous. Far more dangerous than you could possibly imagine" He took a deep breath "He will use you to achieve his own ends, and then he will destroy you" Hermione stared back at him.

"If we are finished, Headmaster, I have exams to study for" She said. 

"You can go" He said, waving his hand. Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. Dumbledore looked across the table at Vector.

"Do you know anything about this, Septima?"

"No, Albus" She shook her head "Tonight is the first I heard of it" She paused "Do you believe she is in danger?"

"I do not know" Dumbledore replied "But if she is involved with Lucius Malfoy, I think she is in over her head"

xoxox

"What did he want?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"To know what the thing on Saturday was about" Hermione smiled "I told him to ask Hagrid, and that my business is my business" Harry looked at her curiously "He is worried I am in over my head, and that Lucius is going to take advantage of me and then destroy me when he has used me to achieve his ends" Harry frowned.

"You aren't worried about that?" He smiled.

"As I told the Headmaster" Hermione said calmly "Once you reason with him, it turns out he is actually very accommodating and quite a reasonable man" She shrugged "I am not worried about Lucius, or Draco" Harry stared at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"A leap of faith, right?" He asked, and she nodded "Then a leap of faith it is" He paused "I do have another question though"

"Is it about the three basic laws of transfiguration?" She replied without looking up.

"It's about The Philosopher's Stone" He said calmly, then he couldn't help laughing as Hermione's head whipped up in surprise.

"How....." She started.

"You showed me the benefits of study and looking stuff up in the library, Miss Granger" He pointed out "I looked up Nicholas Flamel and The Stone and that's what I found" She continued to stare at him, mouth open in surprise "You know if the wind changes, your face will freeze like that" 

"Idiot" She said with a fond laugh "So - what about The Stone?"

"I think Hagrid brought it here, and I think it is hidden on the third floor" He said, lowering his voice.

"The horrible death corridor?" She nodded thoughtfully "It would make sense. And that's where Quirrell went to when he set the troll on me? On the school I mean?"

"If Quirrell's powerful enough to break into Hogwarts, and can control a troll enough to bring it to Hogwarts, then he's not going to stop just because he failed once" Harry said in the same quiet voice.

"So the best way to stop him from stealing The Stone would be to steal it first" Hermione paused, then smiled "If Dumbledore asked Hagrid to bring it here, there are going to be a lot of protections on it" She looked around "We might need to get some help"

"Anyone in mind?" He followed her gaze to where Draco, Susan and Hannah were sat studying at another table "Not Ron?"

"He doesn't like our friendship with Draco" Hermione said softly "And I think we're going to need Draco's help"

"And Sue and Hannah?"

"Strength in numbers" She continued "They are also two of the smartest witches I know"

"Present company excepted, of course"

"Of course" Harry laughed.

"So we go tonight?" He asked a moment later. Hermione looked around the room.

"I think so, yes" She said contemplatively "Normally I would wait until after the exams, but if Quirrell wants The Stone so badly, I think stopping him is very important"

"Are you going to tell them?" He nodded towards the three sat on the other table "What we are going after?"

"I think so, yes" She took a breath "They haven't let us down and I think we can trust them - even with a secret like this" She turned to look at him "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"I think that, on the day you are wrong, all the skies of all the worlds will turn dark and all the stars will go out at once" He said in a deadpan voice, making her laugh.

"I'l take that as a no, then" She stood up "I'll be back in a moment"

xoxox

"The third law of transfiguration is that......" Susan screwed up her face, then smiled "The more mass that is altered, the less time the transfiguration will hold" 

"Correct!" Hannah smiled "Have a cookie" Susan looked around then frowned at her friend.

"We don't have any cookies" She said, pouting slightly. 

"I'll make sure to add them to our next meeting" Hermione said as she sat down next to Draco "Chocolate chip and oatmeal, just to ensure everyone is happy" 

"Thank you" Susan looked at Hannah "You see - that is how you lead a study group" She paused "So, Honoured Leader, to what do we owe the visit?"

"I have a proposition for the three of you" Hermione said "When we break up for the night, can you wait for Harry and me and we'll tell you what we want?" Draco, Susan and Hannah exchanged looks, then all three turned back to face her.

"Can you give us a vague idea?" Draco asked. Hermione glanced around, then lowered her voice.

"Harry and I are going to the third floor corridor to do something we really should not be doing, and we need your help to make sure we don't die horribly" She said simply. Susan and Hannah stared at her, while Draco merely smirked.

"Surely you have figured out how to kiss without dying, Granger" He said in his most pompous voice "I realise you are young, and I can give you pointers if you want, but... nurk!" He trailed off as she threw a pencil at him "Was that called for?"

"Yes" Hermione said, smirking "Will you at least meet us and listen?"

"Of course we will" Susan nodded "Even if it is just to watch you and Harry kissing in a corridor that might kill you" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother" She said to herself as she walked back to sit next to Harry.

"They'll come?" He asked.

"Yes" She said "Although they seem to think we might be kissing a lot" Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at her sceptically "Never mind" She said, shaking her head, then she looked down at the parchment "So - the second law of transfiguration?"

xoxox

"So - you're here" Hermione said as she and Harry walked out of The Room of Hidden Things to find Draco, Hannah and Susan leaning against the far wall.

"Yes, we are here" Susan nodded.

"Though hitherto concealed" Hannah added, making Hermione smirk.

"So now our cunning plan will at last be revealed!" She replied, then she glanced around "If you'd like to follow me?"

xoxox

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in the third floor corridor, and all came to a halt. Hermione turned to face them, while Harry walked round to stand behind her.

"Do you remember a report of Gringotts being robbed just before the start of term?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes" Draco nodded "It was quite a scandal, even though they claim nothing was taken"

"Nothing was" Hermione said "At least we don't think so"

"The day before, Hagrid took me shopping for my school things, and while we were at the bank, he picked up a package and brought it here" Harry explained "We think that that was what whoever broke into the bank was looking for"

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Because we are pretty sure it was The Philosopher's Stone" Hermione said, then smiled as all three of them gasped "You've heard of it?"

"It turns lead into gold, and allows someone to live forever" Hannah replied, her voice tinged with awe.

"You think it's here?" Susan gestured at the door behind Harry and Hermione "That Hagrid brought it here for Dumbledore to protect?"

"Yes" Hermione and Harry nodded "However we think that whoever tried to steal it from the bank has not given up"

"When the troll got into the school at Halloween, Quirrell didn't turn up at the loo with the rest of the staff - at least not at first" Harry said "We are pretty sure he let the troll into the school so everyone would chase after it"

"So he could come up here" Draco said "Makes sense I suppose" He looked at the door "You want the five of us to go in there, to get The Stone before Quirrell does?"

"So he can't give it to whoever wants it" Hermione nodded "If Dumbledore brought it here, there are good odds there will be protections - traps. The certain death thing might not be for show" She paused "Harry and I are going in there, whether you come with us or not, and we aren't going to force you to come with us" She paused, then she dropped to one knee, with Harry following a moment later "But we are asking you to"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, then looked at Susan and Hannah.

"So we can risk horrible death to help our brave and fearless leader, or we can go back to our common rooms and go to sleep and miss out on the adventure of a lifetime" He paused "I know what the Hufflepuff choice would be"

"Help our friends" Susan and Hannah said in unison.

"And I know what the Slytherin choice should be" He paused "But after spending a year studying with Miss Granger, I am starting to realise being cunning, ambitious and sneaky is not all it's cracked up to be" He reached out and offered Hermione a hand, helping her to her feet.

"I have no idea what's in there" She said "So if we go, we go carefully"

"Then let's go" Draco said. He looked at Harry "Don't think I am going to help you up, Potter"

"The thought never crossed my mind, Draco" Harry replied, getting to his feet. He looked at Hermione "So - shall we?" Hermione nodded.

"Alohamora!" She said, pointing her wand at the door. It flew open, revealing a dark room. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside, followed by the other four. 

xoxox

"I can see me, but where is The Stone?" He stared intently at the mirror in front of him "Dumbledore - what have you done?"

xoxox

"That's a big dog" Susan said, staring up at the creature in front of them.

"That's all you have to say?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You don't think it's a big dog?" Susan replied.

"Oh yes - definitely a big dog" He said "But it's the three heads that are kind of distracting me" He glanced at Hermione "Any ideas?"

"Just one" She said. She took a deep breath, then walked forward and came to a halt just in front of the three headed dog. The dog stared down at her, then started to back away, a look of fear coming into its six eyes. She continued to walk forward slowly, forcing the dog to back further away.

"I know you understand me" She whispered "If you let us pass, I will leave you be. But if you try to attack us, or hurt us......" She trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air. The dog whimpered, then pushed itself into the furthest corner.

Hermione turned to face them.

"Apparently it seems to be more scared of us than we are of it" She said, then she pointed straight down "And I think this is what it was guarding" Harry, Susan, Draco and Hannah looked where she was pointing and saw the trapdoor at her feet "So who's for jumping into a scary dark pit?"

xoxox

"I could blast it, but that might destroy The Stone as well" The figure started pacing back and forth "Damn you"

xoxox

After Hermione had watched Draco, Susan, Harry and Hannah drop through the trap door, she cast one last glance at the still cowering dog, then jumped in after them.

"It's some kind of plant" Hannah said "That seems to be tightening it's grip the more we struggle"

"Any ideas?" Hermione looked around the group.

"It's on the tip of my brain" Susan said "Something about......"

"Eeeek!" Harry exclaimed "I think it's got my arm" He pulled, then winced "Yeah - it's got my arm!"

"Devil's Snare!" Susan said in a triumphant voice "It hides from light! We need light!"

"Great" Hermione said sarcastically "I forgot to bring my torch with me"

"Are you a witch or not?" Draco stared at her, then he raised his wand "LUMOS!" The end of his wand glowed, and suddenly the plant started to retract and retreat. A second later, Hannah vanished, followed a moment later by Susan and Harry.

"Don't I feel stupid" Hermione said, blushing slightly, then she dropped through the plant to find the others waiting for her. A moment later, Draco dropped down next to Harry, wand still glowing. 

"Don't worry - we all have moments like that" Draco smiled "And knowing our fearless leader is not perfect makes the rest of us feel better" Hermione laughed.

"Glad I can be of service" She looked at the large wooden door in front of them "Okay. Shall we see what's next?" They all nodded, and she strode forward and flung the door open.

"Keys?" Draco frowned "What....." 

"The door - yonder" Susan pointed across the room. She walked across and turned the handle "Locked"

"Alohamora" Hannah cast, and Susan tried it again, then shook her head. 

"A locked door and two dozen flying keys" She said, looking up at the objects circling above their head "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because there is a broom leaned up against the wall" Harry said, grasping the broom by the handle "Any idea which key I am looking for?"

"Kind of oldish?" Susan suggested "Probably brass" Harry flew up into the air and started navigating his way amongst the keys.

"There are four or five brass ones" He said "Can you narrow it down a little?"

"About six inches long" Draco called out "And if it part of the protections, it will probably be a bit tarnished?" Harry flew around for a few more moments, then he darted forward and snagged a key out of the air. 

Floating down, he jumped off the broom and handed the key over to Susan.

"Try this" He suggested. Susan put the key in the lock and turned it, then pushed on the handle.

"Crap!" Hermione exclaimed "Get through the door! Now!" Harry darted through the door without looking round, while the other three all turned to see the rest of the keys started swooping down towards them "GET THROUGH THE DOOR!" She shouted.

They all ran through it, with Hermione going through last. She yanked it shut behind them then winced as there was a massive thud as the keys embedded themselves into the door. 

"Well - that was bracing" She said, turning to face her friends "Sorry for shouting at you, but......"

"We weren't paying attention?" Susan admitted "You stopped us from being pelted with metal keys"

"So I'd say we're even" Hannah said.

"Or we owe you" Draco added.

"Lets see how the rest of this goes" Hermione replied "You may yet have a chance to pay me back" She looked around "So..... where are we?" 

xoxox

"Where's Harry?" Ron walked down the stairs in to the common room.

"Don't know" Lavender shrugged "He and Hermione didn't come back from the after school club" She paused "Maybe they're off together somewhere" Ron looked around.

"You don't think......" Ron started, then shook his head "They're dating?" Lavender's eyes flashed with interest.

"They've been getting kind of friendly" She pointed out "They spend a lot of time together" Ron stared at her, then shook his head again.

"No - they would've told me" He said "They're probably just in the library or something" He turned and bounded back upstairs, while Lavender stared thoughtfully at the flames dancing in the fire. 

xoxox

"Is anyone else worried that this is a completely empty room?" Harry asked, looking around "Why would there be a completely empty room?"

"Someone got here before us?" Draco suggested, then he paled "That's not a comforting thought, is it?"

"Not really, no" Susan shook her head.

"Quirrell?" Hannah looked at the others.

"Probably" Hermione admitted "You can still back out"

"If Quirrell is through there" Susan gestured at the door "Then you will need all the help you can get" She walked towards the door "Ready?" 

"Not really" Hannah said.

"Good" Susan pulled the door open, then wrinkled her nose "Upside - I think there is a troll in the next room, but he knocked it unconscious when he encountered it"

"I suppose we should be grateful for small mercies" Hermione sighed "Lets go, before it wakes up" She followed Susan and Hannah through, with Draco and Harry bringing up the rear.

None of them noticed a jet black trunk in a shadowy corner of the room - a trunk that rattled as the door shut behind them. 

The boggart inside felt a strange compulsion - one it had never felt before. Usually it burst out and confronted passers by, but for some reason, it had felt the urge to hide, to cower and to remain where it was.

The feeling was receding, but still it decided that hiding was a better idea than confronting the presence that had been out there. 

xoxox

Draco closed the door to the troll room, then turned to see the team staring at a giant chess set. 

The white pieces were on their side, while the black pieces were on the other. 

"I don't suppose we're going to be able to walk straight across?" He asked. Hermione shrugged, then strode out onto the board.

For the first five ranks she continued unmolested, but as she reached the row in front of the black pawns, all eight of them rose up and drew their swords, blocking her path. 

"Well that was predictable" She said. She took a step back, and the pawns reverted to their previous state. She turned round.

"My guess is we either have to play the game and win, or....." 

"Or what?" Harry asked.

"Or do enough damage to the black pieces to stop them attacking us" She paused "How good are you all at blasting and cutting curses?"

"Pretty terrible" Susan said "I know the basic incantation, but I don't think my best would be anywhere near good enough"

"I'd have to agree" Draco admitted, and Hannah nodded in agreement, then she bit her lip "I do have another suggestion though.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I think between the three of us, we could levitate you two over the black pieces" She said "If we do it one at a time, we can float you over and land you on the other side" She started pacing back and forth "You two would have to go on alone, but you would at least get to go on"

"She's right" Draco said "And given that none of us can play chess all that well, it does seem like the best plan"

"Sue?" Harry asked.

"If Quirrell is there, he could be dangerous" Susan replied "But if he is there and we don't confront him, it could be worse" She drew her wand, a movement mirrored a moment later by Draco and Hannah.

"Sit down, and cross your legs" Hannah said, walking up to her left "Sue - stand opposite me. Draco - behind her. You are going to steady her while Sue and I provide a box, of sorts"

"Okay" Draco and Susan nodded.

"On zero" Hannah took a deep breath "Three. Two. One. Zero"

"Wingardium Leviosa" All three spoke in unison, and Hermione found herself floating up in the air. She resisted the urge to fling her arms out to steady herself, and instead let them float her over the head of the black chess pieces and slowly lower her down on the other side.

"I'm down" She said, and a moment later she felt the spells release her "Wow - that was very smooth"

"We aim to please" Hannah replied "Harry?"

"Okay" He nodded and sat down between the three of them. 

A minute later, he was stood next to Hermione on the other side of the black pieces.

"If we aren't back in half an hour, make your way back through the rooms and get help" Hermione said "Tell them......" She trailed off "Tell them whatever it takes to get them down here, because I suspect we'll both be dead or badly in need of some first aid"

"Consider it done" Susan nodded "Take care - we'd hate to lose you"

"We'd hate to be lost" Hermione replied, then she turned to Harry and held out her hand "Forward the Light Brigade, charge for the guns" Harry looked at her curiously "Never mind" She pushed open the door and they walked through it, leaving Hannah, Draco and Susan staring after them.

"Half an hour?" Draco said.

"Half an hour" Susan nodded.

"Any idea how we're going to pass the time?" Hannah asked.

"We could revise for our exams" Draco suggested, then winced as both girls whacked him on either arm "Or not"

xoxox

As the door swung too behind them, Hermione stared at the line of potions in front of them, then at the black flames dancing between them and the next door.

"A logic puzzle" She said with a slight smile "Now this is my kind of problem" She walked forward to where the line of seven bottles were floating in the air, and a piece of parchment was hovering in front of the middle one.

"Ahead is the flame, failure behind. So now from the seven the one you must find that will let you pass through perditions black fire and go on to get your heart's true desire. Two are plain water, two are just wine, one is deep sleep, while one is just fine. The last will kill you faster than flame but of course all seven look exactly the same. So now heed my words and learn what you will, and know what will pass, what will save, what will kill" Harry stared at her in bemusement.

"One bottle will douse the flames if you drink it" She explained "Four will do nothing, one will put you to sleep and the other one will kill you" She paused "Under the poem - which is one of the most badly written poems I have read in a while - there is a series of clues" She gestured to seven lines of text "If you give me a few moments....." She stared at the seven clues, while Harry looked around the room.

A minute or so later, Hermione took a deep breath.

"The third bottle from the left" She said "But if I understand the clues, and the poem, correctly, then whoever drinks it can pass through the flames"

"So we share it?" He suggested, but she shook her head.

"You have to drink the whole contents" She looked at him calmly "You can stop him, Harry - I think that it is something you have to do" She paused I'll wait here for you" He bit his lip.

"You know you have a much better chance of stopping him than I do" He said.

"You vanquished Voldemort, Harry" She said "I think it is your destiny to do great things" She reached out and took his hands "I believe in you. I have faith in you" She took a few steps forward and kissed his cheek "Believe in yourself, Harry, and you can do anything you set your mind to" He stared back at her, then smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it" He said, then turned back and reached out "Third bottle from the left?"

"Yes" She nodded. He took the bottle and uncorked it. With a final glance at her, he drank it down in one go. 

"Did it work?" She asked. 

"Only one way to find out" He said, then he dropped the bottle - noting absently that it didn't shatter when it hit the floor - and walked over to where the black flames where dancing in front of the door. He slowly reached out his hand and touched the edge of the fire, then smiled.

"No heat, no fire" He said.

"Then go - kick his ass" She smiled.

"I'll be back soon" He smiled back, then walked through the flames and vanished into the next room. She watched the door close behind him, then started pacing back and forth. 

Five minutes later, she shook her head.

"To hell with this" She said sharply. She strode over to the flames, then marched through them without a second thought. Drawing her wand, she tapped her head, turning herself invisible, then she slowly eased the door open and slid inside the next room.

"Let me face him" The voice was barely a whisper, but it resonated with power - a power she could feel vibrate in every cell in her body. She watched as Quirrell unlaced the turban to reveal a warped and hideous face in the back of his head.

"So that is The Dark Lord everyone is afraid of?" She thought "I thought he'd be taller" She stayed silent as the confrontation unfolded. Voldemort threatened Harry, Harry refused to be cowed. She saw a flash of magic as The Stone was transferred from the mirror into Harry's pocket and then she saw the realisation spreading over Voldemort's twisted features.

She slid her hand down on to her wand, ready to join the fight, but then her eyes widened as Harry grasped Quirrell's face and the Defence teacher's skin started to scorch. 

"What.... what power is this?" Voldemort's voice hissed, then Quirrell let out a scream of pain as Harry pressed harder.

"You killed my parents!" Harry yelled "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" He jumped backwards as Quirrell burst into flames, then watched as the body burned away.

When all that was left was a pile of black ash, a dark cloud floated up above it.

"Harry Potter" A disembodied echoed around the chamber "You have vanquished me for now. But I have taken more steps down the path to immortality than any one before me. This is not the last time we will meet"

"I will be waiting, Voldemort" Harry replied "I, and my friends, will be here" The cloud floated above the ash pile for a moment longer, then shot straight forward, directly through Harry, knocking him unconscious as it passed through him. 

Hermione raised her hand and made a grasping fist - and the dark cloud stopped, suspended in mid-air as if tethered to her fist by a string.

"What...... how" The voice echoed, the confidence it had displayed before replaced by panic. 

"You'd be surprised what you can learn in books, Tom" She said, making herself visible and walking forward "Although I would've thought you'd recognise the spell" She smiled "I won't keep you here long - my friend will wake up and I want to be gone before he does - but I just wanted to see what he becomes in the future" She looked at the cloud "I have to say I am not impressed. Destroyed by an eleven year old boy? How the mighty have fallen"

"What do you know of me, girl?" The voice asked "And who is this he of whom you speak?"

"The boy who taught me everything I know - including the spell that is binding you where you are" Hermione said, a smile crossing her face "A spell you should be intimately familiar with as you created it almost half a century ago"

"How....."

"Time's up, Mister Riddle" She said abruptly "If I'm right, Harry will wake up soon, and Draco, Susan and Hannah will be bringing the cavalry through that door" She smiled "And if there's one thing of which I'm certain, I don't want to be caught talking to the disembodied spirit of The Dark Lord" She drew her wand "We'll meet again, Tom, and then you'll have all the answers you could ever want" With lightening fast speed she whipped up her wand "I BANISH THEE NOW! BEGONE!" 

There was a very brief, tortured scream as the dark cloud was propelled upwards through the ceiling. Hermione smiled.

"I really can't wait to tell Tom what he becomes" She said to herself, then she glanced down at Harry who was showing signs of stirring.

"And I can't let you see me here - that would never do" She smiled. Turning, she walked back through the door, closing it behind her, then walked through the flames again and took her place near the other door. 

Less than five minutes later, the door opened again and Harry walked in, then bounded across the flames and threw himself into her arms.

She tightened her grip around him, smiling.

"It's nice to see you too, Harry" She said, resting her head against his "I take it you stopped him?" She felt him tense up slightly, then relax.

"We should go and talk to the others" He said, not looking at her "I'd rather only tell this story once"

"Okay" She nodded, then slowly released him until they were facing each other "Although I don't know how we are going to get past the chess pieces"

xoxox

"How long now?" Susan asked.

"Perhaps we should ask Hermione" Draco said, then he took a few steps forward before stopping halfway across the chess board. Susan and Hannah followed him and they watched as Harry and Hermione walked up to the back of the black chess pieces.

"You're back" Draco said, smiling. 

"We are" Hermione nodded, then she looked up at the two rows of pieces ahead of them "WE SEEK PERMISSION TO PASS. WE ARE NOT GOING TOWARDS THE MIRROR, BUT AWAY" For a few seconds, nothing happened, then the king and queen started to walk away from each other, as did the pawns in front of them. 

Hermione walked forward, stepping on to the board. When nothing tried to stop her, she continued to stride forward, increasing her speed until sheand Harry passed beyond the row of black pawns. 

When they had reached the fifth rank, the king, queen and two pawns took their customary places again, while Harry and Hermione walked up to their friends.

"I know that we are friends, and not that close, but....." Draco trailed off as Hermione pulled him into a hug. A moment later Harry found himself being hugged by Susan and Hannah. 

The hugs continued for a minute or so, then all five friends released each other and blushed in unison.

"Sorry" Hermione said "But that was the longest half hour of my life"

"Ditto" Draco responded, and Hannah and Susan both nodded. 

"What about you?" Susan asked Harry.

"Can we get out of here?" He said, frowning slightly "I'll tell you everything, but I want to get back to the school"

"Consider it done" Hannah nodded, taking his hand "Draco? Can you lead the way?"

"Consider it done"


	13. A Moment of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some people call it your shadow-self, other people refer to it as your dark half. Whatever name you give it, it is the part of you that most people keep hidden. Your inner desires, the true core of what makes you you._
> 
>  
> 
> _Much like the shadow that dogs every footstep - we can never rid ourselves of this inner shadow. It is with us all our lives, and - sooner or later - everyone must face it._

Half an hour later, Hermione lead them into The Room of Hidden things, and they sat down in front of the fire place.

"It was Voldemort" Harry said simply "When I arrived in the last room, Quirrell was looking to a mirror. I don't know what he could see, but all I could see was....." He trailed off, then looked at Hermione "I could just see you and me, standing together"

"I thought you stayed behind?" Susan asked.

"I did" Hermione looked at Harry "You are sure you saw me?"

"Like I am seeing you now" He shrugged "Anyway - he turned, then yelled at me for a few minutes and then....." He shivered "He removed his turban and revealed a face in the back of his head" He closed his eyes "Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort - he has been all year"

"Wow" Hannah said.

"He demanded I get The Stone so that he could regain his mortal body" Harry paused "I couldn't figure it out, so I went to attack him, then....." He trailed off, looking afraid.

"Then what?" Draco asked. Harry took a deep breath. 

"When I grabbed his face, it burst into flames" He hung his head "Then, less than a minute later, his entire body burnt up - all that was left was a pile of ash" He continued to stare at the floor until he felt a hand tilting his head back and he found himself face to face with Susan.

"Voldemort is the most powerful Dark Lord in a century" She said quietly "He killed my mother, my father and my uncle. My aunt is one of the strongest, bravest women I know and she is terrified that he is coming back" She paused "If he tried to kill you and you came out alive, then no one here will ever think less of you"

"You promise?" He asked.

"Cross my heart" She nodded. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you really think we were going to hate you?" Hannah asked.

"I set a man on fire with my bare hands" Harry replied, smiling in relief "It gave me a few moments of doubt" He paused, then his face fell "There's something else"

"I had a feeling" Hermione said wryly.

"When Quirrell's body burned up, I think...... I think Voldemort's spirit escaped" Harry's eyes lost focus as his memory went back to the chamber "A black cloud of..... darkness floated up from the body. It told me that he had taken more steps to being immortal than anyone else and that he would be back - that he would return" He looked at them "I don't think he was just boasting. I think he's coming back, Hermione. One day soon, I think Voldemort is going to return" The room fell silent for a few minutes, then Hermione shrugged.

"Then we'll be here, waiting for him" She said "Us and everyone who will stand with us" She paused, then looked at Draco, Susan and Hannah "Thank you - we would never have made it that far without you"

"We stopped Voldemort regaining his body" Susan said "I think that is a cause we can all be proud of" She paused "And we will be part of the everyone" She glanced at Draco "Won't we, Mr Malfoy?" Draco looked at Hermione carefully, then he nodded.

"When Voldemort returns, we'll stand by your side" He paused "Although a Voldemort with a body, and all of his power, will be a very different proposition than one possessing a weak-willed Defence teacher"

"I would imagine" Hermione gave a soft laugh "But I think we can handle him" Draco continued to stare at her, then smiled.

"Miss Granger, I think you can do anything you put your mind to"

xoxox

The next two weeks passed in a flurry of revision, and the two weeks after that in a flurry of exams.

Quirrell's absence was noticed, and Dumbledore temporarily took over teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts. The fact that no one from The Ministry came to investigate the disappearance of a Hogwarts teacher was something that only a few people noticed.

"It's almost as if Dumbledore hasn't mentioned it to anyone outside Hogwarts" Hermione commented to Harry as they walked to their potions exam.

When the exams had finished, and school life was returning to normal, Hermione asked Vector if she could call a meeting of everyone who had attended the after school club but use The Great Hall to do it.

"Why?" Vector asked.

"Because I just wanted to thank them all for their support and I thought doing it all at once would be easier than once every night" Hermione replied "Plus we aren't having any more meetings, since we are more or less done for the year" Vector laughed.

"Okay, Miss Granger" She nodded "How about tomorrow after dinner?" She paused "If I am right, then I should have some news for you that you can share with everyone" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes?" 

"Sorry, Hermione, but I can't tell you until tomorrow" Vector said "Partly because we have rules we have to follow but also because I'm not going to know until then"

"Well, okay" Hermione pretended to pout "But I just wanted to say thank you to you - to you and the other staff" She paused "I'll be sure to add that to my speech tomorrow"

"I can't wait" Vector smiled "Now - run along, or you'll miss tonight's tea and then where will you be?"

xoxox

The next night, Vector stood up and rapped on her glass, silencing The Great Hall.

"Before you start on your evening meal, Miss Hermione Granger would like to say something" Vector looked over at the end of the Gryffindor table "Miss Granger?" Hermione stood up and, with a rolled up parchment in her hand, walked up the length of The Hall and turned to face the rest of the students.

"Hi" She said, smiling bashfully "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and along with Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott and a few others, I was the inspiration behind the after school club that's been running this year at Hogwarts" She paused "When it first started, it wasn't a popular idea with a lot of people, including quite a few of the staff, however I think that it's proved its worth and given the number of you who have been attending, I'd say most of you find it worthwhile?" There was a ripple of agreement through The Hall.

"As much as I'd like to take all the credit for this, being the massive egomaniac that I am, the fact it's been so successful is down to all of you. You came, you studied, you joined in. So I'm here to say thank you - thank you for believing in the idea and giving it a chance" She paused "And I hope that you'll continue to give it a chance next year when you return" She smiled "Except for the seventh years of course - hopefully you'll be moving on to bigger and better things" There was a wave of laughter. 

"The only other thing I'll say is that, just before I sat down for tea, Professor Vector very kindly gave me the marks for everyone who took exams in the school this year" She paused "These are just the overall marks for the year, and don't include the OWL and NEWT grades, so I can't tell you your specific results - sorry" She glanced at the parchment "Last year, the average number of Os and Es was about 2 in 5. This year, it has increased to 4 in 5. The most notable jumps are in the first year and the second year, where club membership is the highest" She smiled "You have all excelled yourselves and you should all be very proud of what you have achieved. I hope you will tell your parents and your friends about this, so that the success the club has brought can continue on next year, and the year after that and so that those of you with younger brothers and sisters can make sure that they will enjoy the same level of support and friendship that you have all enjoyed this year" She looked over her shoulder.

"Finally, I just wanted to thank Professors Snape, Flitwick, Vector and Sprout for their support and their help in the club this year. Without them it would not have got off the ground, and I know that they have given up their time to do this" She paused "I am very grateful, and I know that you are all grateful too" Before she could finish speaking, the applause started at the back of The Hall. She watched in surprise as a number of students got to their feet to continue the clapping and before long, almost every student was giving the four teachers a standing ovation. She turned, and gave a long, deep bow to them - one which all four acknowledged - before turning back as the applause died down and the students started to take their seats again.

"And with that, I think I've taken up enough of your time. I'm done" She smiled, then started to walk back to her seat. However before she had gone a few steps, the applause started again and - as she walked down the Gryffindor table - she found herself witnessing another standing ovation, this time directed at her.

When she got back to her seat, she realised that Sprout, Vector, Flitwick and Snape were also applauding here, although they were still in their seats. She sat down - blushing bright red as she did so. After a few moments, the other applause tapered off as the students started to sit down, and Hermione looked at Harry, who was clearly trying not to burst out laughing at the expression on her face.

"Oh shut up" She said, throwing a bread roll at his head.

xoxox

The last week of term passed quietly, with most of the students splitting their time between packing and walking in the grounds. 

"Why do we have a week in school after the exams?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked along the side of the lake "There's nothing left to learn and it just means the teachers have to babysit us for a few more days" He paused "Why not just send us home?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you" She replied.

"After this year, I'd be surprised if there is anything I don't believe any more" He said "So - why?"

"Because it is based on the muggle school year, just like a lot of other things in the magical world" She said simply "Think about it - there is no real reason for the Hogwarts year to run from September to July at all. Wizards and witches don't take part in the harvest, or the any of the other things that muggles do. So why do schools start in September?" Harry stared at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Never thought about it really" He admitted, then they both looked across the lake "So what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Not sure yet" She shrugged "My parents and I tend to go on holiday for a few weeks - the south of France, or Germany" She smiled "They feel a fully rounded education is something every young woman should have to make her way in the world. What about you?"

"I think a fully rounded education is something every young woman should have as well" He said, nodding sagely. She laughed "As for me, my holiday is going to be spent the same way every other holiday has been spent"

"Oh yes?"

"Running away from Dudley, hiding in my bedroom, making sure I don't piss off my aunt so much that she whacks me with a frying pan" He shrugged "The usual" He realised she was staring at him with a horrified look "It's better than an orphanage, Hermione"

"Are you sure?" She asked "Have you tried reporting them?"

"If I report them, then they go to jail and I go to an orphanage" He said "Or nothing happens and they get mad at me and things get even worse" He shrugged "I've got good at keeping out of their way and making sure they don't have a reason to be made with me"

"That doesn't sounds like a good solution" She pointed out.

"It is what it is" He said, then smiled "Want to try playing catch with the squid?"

"It's kind of big" She replied "And how are we going to get it out of the water?"

xoxox

"Good evening, and welcome to the leaving feast" Dumbledore looked around The Great Hall "This year has been a very interesting year in so many ways. From the drama on the quidditch pitch to the introduction of a new club that has undeniably changed a lot here at our school" He paused "Exam results have never been better and when the fifth and seventh year get their OWL and NEWT results, I fully expect that trend to continue" He smiled.

"For our seventh year students, I hope you have enjoyed your final year here at Hogwarts, and I and all the staff wish you best with all your future endeavours" He paused "I hope you find the lessons you have learned here will serve you will for the rest of your lives" He looked around.

"And now, the presentation of The House and Quidditch Cups" He looked over at Madame Hooch, who stood up and brought The Quidditch Cup trophy over and placed it in front of him "Following a particularly eventful quidditch year, it is my pleasure to present the trophy for the 1991-1992 series to Gryffindor!" The entire Gryffindor table burst into applause as Oliver Wood walked up to collect the trophy. 

"Congratulations Mr Wood, and I look forward to seeing you and your team defend your trophy next year in what I hope will be a far less controversial contest" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster" Oliver replied, then he turned round and held it above his head, triggering another round of cheering and applause. He walked back and took his seat, placing the trophy in the middle of the table.

"This year the House Cup has proven to be very high scoring and competitive" Dumbledore continued when the cheering and applause died down "Thanks in part to the after school club, marks across the schools are a lot higher than in previous years" He paused "The points for the House Cup are as follows :- Ravenclaw 740, Gryffindor 810, Hufflepuff 820 and Slytherin 850" He paused as the Slytherin table burst into cheers and whistles. 

"However, following some news that I learned two nights ago, I am afraid there are some adjustments to this" He glanced at the end of the Gryffindor table "It would seem that four weeks ago, our former defence Professor was - unfortunately possessed by a dark spirit who forced him to break into a restricted area of the school" 

xoxox

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then looked across The Hall to find Draco, Hannah and Susan staring back at them.

"How did he find out?" Harry whispered.

"Beats me" Hermione shrugged "But what I'm curious about is what he is doing now"

"The theft was thwarted by some brave students who were able to prevent Professor Quirrell from getting what he wanted" Dumbledore continued from the front of The Hall "Once he was revealed, Professor Quirrell fled the school and he hasn't been seen since. The ICW has agents looking for him throughout the world, however that is really not the issue" He looked at the points counter.

"For preventing the theft of an important magical artefact and stopping a dark wizard or witch from getting their hands on an object that could have given them a lot of power, I am happy to give thirty points to Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter" There was a moment of silence, then the Gryffindors started applauding as they realised what this meant.

"Which I believe means that......" Dumbledore started, but trailed off as he realised Hermione had got to her feet and raised her hand "Miss Granger?"

"I think you've made a mistake, Headmaster" She said, causing a wave of gasps to run round The Great Hall.

"Are you denying you were there, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked "That you and Mr Potter stopped Professor Quirrell?"

"No, sir" Hermione shook her head "Harry and I stopped Professor Quirrell - who was possessed by Voldemort - from stealing the Philosopher's Stone" She resisted the urge to smile at another wave of gasps "However we weren't the only ones there, and if you're handing out points like sweets then there are three other students who you should be rewarding" Dumbledore stared back at her without responding. Hermione continued to stare at him, then she smiled "Headmaster, I had no friends as a child and used to hold staring contents with my stuffed toys. So if you are trying to stare me down, you are going to be here all night and I think we all have better things to do" There were a few laughs from around The Hall and Dumbledore tilted his head to one side.

"Very well, Miss Granger" He said "Who else do you believe I should be rewarding?"

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy" She said "They came with us and neither Harry nor I would have been able to stop him and both of us would probably be dead" She smiled "If Harry and I deserved thirty points, Hannah, Draco and Susan do as well" Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for correcting my mistake. You make retake your seat" Hermione gave a polite nod, then sat down again "So, for their help in preventing the theft of a magical object, I also give thirty points to Draco Malfoy, Hannah Marie Abbott and Susan Eloise Bones" There was another burst of applause, this time from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables.

"And although it does mean it was not the change of decoration I had in mind, I believe that I was right about a change of decoration being in order" He waved his hand, transforming the banners along the walls into alternate Slytherin and Hufflepuff banners "Because this year the House Cup is split between Hufflepuff and Slytherin!"

xoxox

An hour and a half later, Hermione lay down her spoon on top of her apple pie.

"I have to admit I miss my parents, but no one makes apple pie and custard like the Hogwarts elves" She sighed in contentment "I am going to miss this, even if I am in the south of France - the home of international cuisine" She looked at Harry, who was finishing off his chocolate cake "How about you?"

"I make most of the cake at home, and most of the other food, so any food I don't have to cook is nice" He saw a familiar expression on her face "Let it go, Hermione"

"Okay" She nodded, then looked up at the staff table "He's not happy with me"

"You did kind of rain on his parade" Harry followed her gaze, then nodded to where quite a few of the Gryffindors were also glaring at her "They are probably also not happy with you either"

"They'll get over it" She replied darkly "And I am pretty sure I made more friends than I lost, and next year we get another chance" She shrugged "Next year it'll all be forgotten" Harry put his spoon down.

"Ready to go back to the common room and start packing?" He asked.

"You haven't packed yet?" Hermione asked, her voice jumping nearly an octave, then she narrowed her eyes at the amused grin on his face "You know I could levitate you over the lake and drop you in, right?"

"I know" He laughed "So shall we?"

xoxox

"Hermione!" Harry and Hermione turned at the sound of Draco's voice and found Hannah, Susan and Draco walking out of The Great Hall after them. 

"We were just going back to start packing" Harry said.

"You haven't packed yet?" Hannah and Susan asked in unison, making Harry and Hermione laugh. 

"Never gets old" Harry smirked, then winced as both girls smacked him on the arm.

"So - how did you enjoy the leaving feast?" Hermione asked casually. Draco walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" He said.

"You helped us" Hermione said "We couldn't've done it without you" She paused "And if Harry and I are going to be rewarded for saving the world, then you three deserve the credit as well"

"But Gryffindor could've won The Cup" Hannah pointed out "You two could have been heroes to Gryffindor"

"I've spent the entire year trying to get all four Houses to work together" Hermione said "To stop this screwed up idea that we are four Houses instead of one school" She glared back at the doors to The Hall "I am not going to let that stupid old fool ruin it just so he can make Harry more popular" She looked back at her friends "Slytherin won The House Cup fair and square - the only reason to reward us for dealing with Quirrell is to make everyone love Harry"

"The Boy Who Lived" Draco nodded.

"Exactly" Hermione sighed "I'm sorry that you had to share it with Hufflepuff" Draco laughed.

"I think we'll survive" He said, smiling at Hannah and Susan "I mean - it's not like we're sharing it with Gryffindor" Harry burst out laughing, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So I'm going to go back to the common room and make sure Harry actually has packed" She said "So I'll see you all on the train tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow" Hannah said "We can share a carriage down to the station"

"Good night" Susan nodded "And thank you"

"You are most welcome" Hermione replied, then she and Harry set off towards the grand staircase but only got a few steps before another voice stopped them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Dumbledore walked towards them with a determined stride "May I have a word?"

"Have two" Hermione replied "But Harry and I have to get back to Gryffindor tower"

"I have to pack"

"I will not take long" Dumbledore said calmly "Was it necessary for you to announce to the entire school that Voldemort had returned? That he had possessed a member of staff? I was hoping to avoid the panic that such a revelation would create"

"I don't lie to my friends, Headmaster" Hermione replied "I didn't see any reason to start this evening"

"Even when the truth can only sow worry, panic and discord?" Dumbledore asked "When such a revelation is not in the public interest?"

"Who gets to make such a decision?" Hermione snapped back "Who gets to decide what is in the public interest and what isn't?"

"Wouldn't you say the return of the most powerful and evil Dark Lord in a century is something the public should be aware of?" Harry added.

"I am sure that is a debate for another time" Dumbledore shook his head "However you still had no right to announce that information the entire school"

"I defeated Voldemort" Harry said "Hermione, Hannah, Draco and Susan helped me" He looked at Hermione "I think if anyone had a right to tell our story, Headmaster, it was us" He reached out and took Hermione's hand "Was that all, because as Hermione pointed out, The Express leaves tomorrow and my clothes are all over the dormitory floor"

"Just one more thing" Dumbledore said, his tone becoming slightly more conciliatory "I was unaware of the involvement of Mr Malfoy, Miss Abbott and Miss Bones. Thank you for correcting me and preventing me from unjustly awarding The House Cup incorrectly"

"I live to serve, Headmaster" Hermione replied sardonically "Now, if you will excuse us?" Before he could respond, she turned and she and Harry walked off up the stairs. 

xoxox

"Do you really think he didn't know?" 

"I can't imagine there is anything he doesn't know"

xoxox

Harry closed his trunk, then gave a sigh of relief.

"All packed?" Neville asked.

"Yes" Harry said "Ready to return to real life tomorrow" He looked around "And now - now I think it is time for bed"

"Probably a good idea" Neville admitted "Ron, McClaggen and some of the others are not happy about what you and Hermione did during the feast"

"Really?" Harry shook his head "What about you?"

"I've seen how Hermione, and the club, has been bringing the four Houses together this year" Neville sat down on the end of his bed "If you hadn't owned up then all that would've been undone" He shrugged "Did you really see You Know Who?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "He's back and he's coming to kill us" He paused "Do you trust us?" Neville stared back him for a few moments.

"Yes" He said eventually.

"Then tell your Gran. Tell your family. We need to prepare, because some day soon, war is coming" Harry took a deep breath "The last time Voldemort fought a war, he had a lot of help from the purebloods in society - in government" 

"And if you and Hermione can make friends with their children, and the children can convince their parents that there is a better way, then the next war will be a lot different" Neville nodded understandingly.

"The best way to defeat your enemies is to make them into your friends" Harry smiled, then he looked at the door "Can you let Hermione know I've gone to bed?"

"Sure" Neville nodded "See you tomorrow"

"Night"

xoxox

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you see a skeletal horse pulling that carriage?"

"No"

"Oh" Harry blinked, staring at the black, winged, skeletal creature pulling the carriage they were about to climb into "So either I am going crazy or it is invisible?"

"Apparently" She walked forward, then stretched out her hand "Am I near it?"

"Just above it's nose" He nodded. She lowered her hand, then stopped when she touched it. She ran her fingers up and down its face, then looked back at him.

"It's there, even if I can't see it" She said "So I think it's selectively invisible" She screwed up her face "There's something on the tip of my brain....."

"Oi! Granger! Are you going to get in the carriage or what?" Hannah called out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But it'll have to wait - time and tide and buttered eggs wait for no man" 

xoxox

Barry and Felicity walked through the portal to Platform 9 3/4, then walked over to where a man and woman in very old fashioned dress were stood.

"Good afternoon" Felicity said "I'm Felicity Granger, and this is my husband Barry" She paused "Would I be right in thinking you are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"That would be correct" Lucius nodded "You would be the parents of Hermione Granger?"

"We are" Barry said, holding out his hand. Lucius smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He said, taking Barry's hand and shaking it "Your daughter is, if I may say, a singularly individual young lady" Felicity and Barry exchanged amused looks.

"An interesting description, but accurate" Felicity admitted "You've met her?"

"She asked for my assistance with a problem at the school" Lucius explained "The school groundskeeper had somehow acquired a dragon egg, Your daughter was concerned because dragons grow to thirty feet long and Hagrid's hut is about ten feet long and fifteen feet wide and almost entirely made of wood" 

"Good gods" Barry exclaimed.

"Quite" Narcissa smiled.

"His plan was to move it into The Forbidden Forest, which Hermione did not see as being much better" Lucius continued.

"Because a wild dragon that eats children nesting right next door to an all you can eat buffet is not an ideal solution?" Felicity asked.

"As my wife said - quite" Lucius nodded "But to make a long story short, your daughter asked my my assistance in transporting the egg to a dragon reserve in Romania" He paused "I also provided Hagrid with some portkeys that would allow him to travel to and from the reserve so he can visit the dragon once it is born"

"That was very kind of you, Mr Malfoy" Barry said.

"Lucius, Narcissa" Lucius said "I have a feeling that our children are going to be good friends" Barry raised an eyebrow "Before you become too concerned, my son is already betrothed to a daughter of one of my associates"

"An arranged marriage?" Felicity asked.

"Of sorts" Narcissa replied "They have until they are sixteen to decide if they wish to proceed, but neither my husband nor I will force them into it" She smiled "Despite our culture, I want my son to marry for love, Mrs Granger"

"Felicity"

"Felicity" Narcissa nodded "So you can be sure that we are not going to force your daughter and our son together"

"That does put our mind at rest" Barry smiled "Although, in the interests of a fair warning, the first person who tries to tell Hermione what to do is in for a big, big surprise"

"I am getting the idea that she is very strong willed" Lucius admitted.

"Lucius, you have no idea" Felicity said with a laugh, then they all looked round as a large red train pulled into the station "And here are our two children now" She paused "Our three children, sorry"

"You have another child?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"We sort of informally adopted Harry Potter" Barry explained "He didn't have anyone at home to write to, so we said he could write to us" He smiled "He and Hermione seem to have become very good friends" The train pulled to a halt, and the students started to pour out of the carriages. 

"Do we wait here? Or......" Felicity asked, then trailed off as they saw a brown haired figure running down the platform towards them. A second later, Hermione crashed into her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Hey sweetie" Felicity kissed the top of her head "I've missed you too" Hermione looked up and smiled, then turned and hugged her dad as Harry and Draco walked up to the group.

"Draco" Lucius said, smiling warmly, while Narcissa leaned over and hugged him.

"Mother, Father" Draco replied "I see you've met Mr and Mrs Granger, and this is Harry Potter"

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy" Harry gave a polite bow "It is a pleasure to meet you. Draco has said many nice things about you"

"That is gratifying to hear" Lucius said drily "Miss Granger - a pleasure to see you again"

"Mr Malfoy" Hermione nodded "Once again, thank you for your help with Hagrid - especially for the portkeys. I know it has made a big difference to him"

"As you say, he made a mistake" Lucius replied, then he looked at his wife "Narcissa - may I introduce Hermione Jane Granger. This young lady is the primary inspiration behind the after school club that, if I understand a right, has had a very beneficial effect on the marks of the first years?" Hermione blushed.

"I just gave them the tools, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy" She said reluctantly "It was the students who did the work" 

"She is just being modest, father" Draco said "Most of us credit her with bringing our marks up" Hermione glared at him, but he simply smiled back at her.

"Either way, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger" Narcissa said politely, then she looked at the others "And now, if you will forgive us, we have to go. We have an engagement in half an hour, and we cannot be late"

"Of course" Barry nodded "It was a pleasure to meet you all, and no doubt we will see you in September"

"No doubt" Lucius nodded "Come along Draco"

"Yes father" Draco replied, then looked at Harry and Hermione "See you on Back to School day?"

"It's a date" Hermione said, then - at Draco's confused expression - rolled her eyes "It's an expression. Enjoy your holiday"

"You too" He replied, then he walked off down the platform to join his parents.

"Harry? Are your Uncle and Aunt coming to pick you up?" Barry asked as they started to walk up the platform.

"They should be waiting just beyond the barrier" Harry replied "They refuse to come through here because they don't trust they'll be able to get back" Felicity and Barry looked at each other, making Harry smile "You can get back, Mr Granger - my Aunt and Uncle are just morons"

"Oh - okay" Barry shrugged "Your trunks?"

"Waiting at the end of the platform" Hermione pointed "Susan explained this - during the holidays, when there are far fewer students, it is easier for us to sort out our own trunks. But when every single student is arriving at once, the House Elves move them from the school to the train, and from the train to the platform"

"Makes sense, I suppose" Felicity nodded "Are there trolleys up there as well?"

xoxox

"There you are boy!" Vernon snapped "Come along - we've been waiting long enough" Harry sighed, then looked at Hermione.

"If you're going to write, use the postal system, not Azazel" He said quietly "I don't know if Vernon would lock him up or not, but why take the chance?"

"I'll remember" She replied, then - with a quick glance over at The Dursleys - she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Have a nice holiday, sweetie" He smiled back at her.

"I'll try" He replied, then pushed the trolley over to where Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were stood - all of them staring at him in surprise "So, Uncle, shall we go?" He pushed the trolley past them, forcing them to follow him down Platform 10. 

Hermione watched them go, then turned back to her parents who were looking at her with the same surprised expression.

"What?" She asked.

xoxox

Two hours later the car pulled up outside her house, and she got out. Looking around, she drew her wand and levitated her trunk out of the boot of the car.

"Magic does have its perks" She said as her parents watched her float the trunk across their front garden and into the house.

"So the cloaking spell is still up then?" Barry asked.

"Yup" Hermione grinned "I will be down for tea in about an hour, if that's okay?"

"Fine by us" Felicity nodded "See you in an hour"

xoxox

She lowered her trunk, cancelling the levitation spell, then looked around her bedroom. Her parents had changed the duvet cover again - sunflowers and daisies - but the rest of her bedroom was just the same.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the hot pink leather diary. Putting it down on her dressing table, she rested her hand on it. A moment later, the cover faded from hot pink to black. 

"You can come out now" She said quietly "We have a lot to discuss" She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and found herself staring at a reflection of a handsome teenage boy, wearing green and silver robes.

"Hello, old friend" She said "I'm sorry it has been a while, but I could hardly let anyone see you while I was at Hogwarts"

"I would imagine" The boy replied "So you've had a successful year?"

"You've been living inside my head - what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"You've got The Ministry to declare all muggle born parents as citizens of the magical community" The boy started listing things off "You've managed to unite The Houses in a spirit of friendship and co-operation. You've convinced everyone that you are an avatar of light and goodness" He paused "And you have made friends with The Boy Who Lived - best friends with the hero of the magical world" He paused "I'd say - yes, that has been quite a successful year"

"I'm glad you agree" Hermione smiled at the reflection "But you know that our work isn't done yet"

"I know" He paused "What do you want to know now?" 

"You mentioned something in one of our exchanges during the year" She said "Something that I think will help me in the coming year"

"Oh yes. Your thirteenth birthday" He smiled "So what do you want to know?" Hermione smiled, then glanced down at the diary and traced her hand along the engraved silver letters on the back.

"Tell me about The Chamber of Secrets, Mr Riddle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Year 1 of "The Brightest Witch".
> 
> It's not the end of the story, not by a long shot, however posting Year 2 will probably not start until around March, so watch this space.


	14. Part 2 - Hermione Granger And The Long Dark Night

_His defeat of Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts only enhanced Harry's reputation._

_Even with the information that Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and I had helped, the popular story that circulated through the magical world was that Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived - had, once again, gone toe to toe with The Dark Lord and had, once again, vanquished him._

_It was never very clear just how this story spread so quickly and so widely. My announcement just made it clear that Hannah, Susan and Draco were there - I didn't go into details. If the students had listened to me, all five of us would have got the credit._

_But since it was only Harry that was hailed as the conquering hero then I can only assume that the story that was more widely known had come from another source. One that wanted Harry hailed as the hero - the saviour - and wanted the part that the rest of us played to be minimised or ignored completely._

_I have my suspicions, of course, but my parents told me it was not polite to speak ill of the dead, so I will keep those suspicions to myself._

_All I will say is that at the start of Harry's second year, his reputation, and legend, had been greatly enhanced. And in the ten months that followed, it grew even greater._

**"Harry Potter, The Authorised Biography" (Hermione Jane Granger)**


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Voldemort was the most powerful Dark Lord in a generation, and he was defeated by a mother's love._
> 
> _Or a toddler in a crib who was crying and pooping, depending on who you ask._
> 
> _Power is transient. Power is no credit to a person without faith, belief and trust._

_Dear Tom,_

_Sorry that I haven't written in a while, but as I told you, my family and I have been on holiday in France for three weeks._

_It was a very nice, relaxing holiday. We spent most of it in the south, swimming, sunbathing and - would you believe it - surfing. I know - me on a surfboard. It won't surprise you to learn that it didn't end well, and I only tried it the once._

_The rest of the time we spent visiting museums and the like. I know that you think there is really no magical culture to rival British pureblood culture but, my dear friend, you have no idea what you are missing._

_But if I start writing about it now, then I will fill up all the pages of this diary, and probably bore you to death. Which given you are a disembodied soul would be quite an achievement but would also mean I would lose one of my most faithful and wise advisers, so I should probably stop now._

_The flight back was delayed by two hours due to bad weather, which is why I am going to cut this short. It is nearly tomorrow, and I am somewhat sleepy and - although I have an idea of what I am going to do in the coming year to ensure that I will not fail my father and that my thirteenth birthday will be as it should, there are still two key things I need to work out._

_I also have to talk to Harry._

_From some of the things he said over the past year, I have more than a passing impression that his family do not care for him - that they are abusing him. I am not sure what I can do about it - to the rest of the world, I am merely a twelve year old girl - but if I knew for sure, one way or the other, then I could (perhaps) get other people involved._

_I could get other people involved anyway, but if I cry wolf and there is no lupus then I suspect Harry would only be in even more trouble. But if I don't, and there is......_

_I can imagine the look on your face. I know how you feel about The Boy Who Lived, Tom, but he is a friend. A good friend. And he will be very useful in the weeks and years to come. Having him on my side - on our side - will make sure the magical world trusts us._

_And besides - I think I am starting to like him. He would do well as a suitor - better than any other boy I met at Hogwarts - and I believe that he might be starting to like me as well. And even though I know you cannot repeat that to anyone, because only I can see, hear and talk to you, I will warn you now that if you repeat that to anyone I will rip out your heart and eat it raw while you watch._

_So, my friend, I will write to my friend, I will find someone who can help me with my birthday plans and I will continue to take lessons from you on how to speak a new language._

_All in all, I think this will be a very busy year._

xoxox

_4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging,_

_Dear Harry,_

_How goes your holiday? I am sorry for not writing earlier, but given that you indicated that owls are not welcome at your guardians, and I only returned from France yesterday, this is the first opportunity I have had to write._

_France was lovely - it seems the letter that triggered my magic into life has had some unexpected side effects. I was able to lead my parents into the magical quarter for the first time since we started holidaying there, and - of course - I have brought you back a present. (I'll give it to you on the platform, since I can't fit it in the letter!)_

_How are you doing? I know life at The Dursleys isn't perfect, and I am sure my parents wouldn't mind if you'd like us to come and visit and take you out for a day (or more)._

_Write back soon, so at the very least I know you are okay :)_

_Your friend,  
Hermione._

xoxox

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Since you sound like a very polite young woman, I am sorry to hear that you go to the same freak school that my nephew does._

_Apparently his lack of manners and other many faults haven't infected you yet, and I can only suggest that you keep away from him so that you can retain the manners and breeding you so clearly have._

_Such is my nephew's clear lack of manners and his clear disregard for his friends that it apparently falls to me to tell you that he is not here. A week ago a bunch of red-heads took him away in a flying car after doing a lot of damage to our property._

_I don't know where they took him, but two of the red-heads were twins if that is any help in identifying them._

_I can only hope that is the last we see of the brat, and only repeat my advice that you stay away from him as continued association with him will do you no good at all._

_Kindest Regards,  
Petunia Dursley._

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands, then slowly got out of her chair and walked downstairs into the lounge, then sat down opposite her parents.

"A letter from Harry?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly" Hermione shook her head. She read the letter out, then looked up at her parents again "I think that he might be with The Weasley family"

"The Weasleys?" Felicity looked at her in surprise "Why..... how..... why?"

"Three excellent questions" Barry said with a chuckle, making Hermione laugh.

"I could write to him and find out, I guess" Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"You don't want to get yourself invited? Or invite him to stay here for a bit?" Barry suggested. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, then slowly shook her head.

"I think it's too soon" She said after a few moments, then she blushed "I know we are friends - I'd say best friends - but I don't want to push it too far too fast" She paused "Not with what else I have to do this year"

"Okay" Felicity nodded "But you are going to write to him, right?"

"Oh - definitely" Hermione nodded emphatically "I don't want him forgetting me and making a new best friend" She paused "Especially not the youngest Weasley girl"

xoxox

_Dear Harry,_

_So - I bet you're wondering how I knew to write to you at The Burrow, yes?_

_Well - it's a long and dramatic story, with a huge car chase in the middle, but I will try to do it justice._

_First, I have to apologise to you, because I may have got you into some trouble with your Aunt. I wrote to you at Number 4, and apparently her idea of privacy and my idea of privacy are two very different things, because she opened your letter._

_She said that you had left "In the company of three red-headed freaks in a flying car", two of whom looked identical. Given that she had also suggested I keep away from you let your bad manners and general freakishness infect me, I could only assume that she meant three red-headed wizards. And - okay - the flying car kind of gave it away as well._

_So I said to myself - Hope, I said (for that's what I call myself, when I am alone - another long story) - what red-headed wizards do I know that has twins in the family?_

_Well - to make a long story less long - I worked out it must be our good friends The Weasleys, which is why Azazeel is bringing this letter to you (unless he got lost on the way and is currently hanging out with a bunch of strange owls talking about the weather)._

_I attached the original letter, just in case your Aunt burnt it in a fit of disgust. And if you want to reply, just ask Azazeel to hang around - he won't mind. He doesn't get a lot of work during the holidays :)_

_In the tween time, have fun with The Weasleys and I will no doubt see you on back to school day in The Alley._

_Your friend,  
Hermione._

xoxox

_Dear Hermione,_

_Life at The Burrow is definitely an adventure. But compared to live with my most loving family, I would take an adventure any day._

_Today I helped Ron degnome the garden - you pick up a gnome, spin it around until its dizzy, then throw it over the hedge into the next field. The idea is it gets so dizzy it just wanders off and gets lost._

_Not sure if it works or not, but it is kind of fun._

_I've also spent more time with Ron's little sister and her friend Luna Lovegood (she lives over the next hill) and although they are a little..... giggly for my tastes they are kind of fun. Neither of them are as good company as you, of course, but since I am apparently stuck here until we return to Hogwarts, they are still better than my family._

_France sounds fascinating and I can't wait to hear more about it. Ron mentioned there was a magical school somewhere in France - do you know anything about it?_

_Now I will end this letter, and go out to the garden where Fred and George are organising a game of quidditch. Their eldest brother is home from Egypt so there are four on their team and four on ours._

_Write back soon - keeping in touch will no doubt make the time go quicker for the both of us!_

_Talk to you soon,  
Harry._

xoxox

_Dear Harry,_

_That makes no sense. If we are forbidden from doing magic during the holidays, how are you allowed to use brooms? And snitches? Aren't Mr and Mrs Weasley afraid that the snitch will shoot off into the village and alert the non-magical population to the fact something is weird?_

_Come to think of it, wouldn't seeing a whole slew of children do the same thing?_

_Anyway, I am glad you are enjoying your holiday. After our last term I think you - more than anyone - are entitled to some R &R. Fighting Voldemort under the school is no mean achievement, even if you did have help from three of the smartest and brightest kids in our year. And me :)_

_Speaking of which - and I am not asking you to betray any confidences or tell tales out of school, so to speak, so feel free to tell me to mind my own business - has Ron said anything about our...... alliance with Draco? I know that he has very severe views about the Slytherins in general and about young Mr Malfoy in particular, but after the help he gave us - and the support he gave us in getting the after school club off the ground - I am not going to drop Draco as a friend._

_Like I said, I don't want you to tell tales or betray confidences, so if you don't want to reply, I don't mind. Unlike Ron, I have no urge, desire or wish to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. (Although if Voldemort does put in another appearance might I suggest not making friends with him? I am not sure it would be good for your long term prospects!)_

_Tomorrow we're going into town to do some shopping. Although the magic shopping will have to wait until back to school day - and until we get our letters - I have to get new clothes for the other half of my life. New robes, new spell books and new potions ingredients are all well and good, but I can't walk around my village in Hogwarts robes - the villages would think I am insane!_

_Take care,  
Hermione._

xoxox

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is an easy choice to make, as there is no confidence to betray. It seems that the tact fairy has payed a visit to Ron over the holidays, and he has either decided that he has no objection to Draco and The Slytherins, or he has no objection to us being friends with him._

_He hasn't said a word about him since I arrived. Instead it has been games of chess, various chores and household duties and so on, talking about what happened last year and what might happen next year._

_Also spending more time with Ginny. I don't know if they are doing it on purpose, or if it is just bad timing and coincidence, but I am finding myself being left alone with the youngest Weasley more and more often over the past few days._

_It's not that it is necessarily a bad thing, but...... but remember how Hannah acted around me for the first few weeks after we met? You told me that you thought she had a bit of a crush on me, and that - once she got to know me as an actual person, she'd get over it?_

_Well Ginny seems to be acting the same way, only more so. I am not entirely sure how to deal with it - at least while I was dealing with Hannah I had you to protect me :)_

_But it's only for another week, then we'll be back at school._

_Until then,  
Harry._

xoxox

_Dear Tom_

_I think I have finally worked out the last two pieces of the puzzle for the coming year._

_I now know the when, the where, the who and the how._

_Now all you have to do is sit back, relax and watch it unfold._

_Because trust me - I think you'll enjoy it._

__

xoxox

_Dear Harry,_

_(grin) The Boy Who Lived needs little old me to protect him from the big bad Ginny?_

_I will be happy to serve :)_

_See you on Thursday,  
Hermione._

xoxox

Three days later, Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with her parents, looking in the occasional shop window by mostly looking out for Harry. 

"Do we need to visit Gringotts again?" Barry asked "And should we consider setting up an account this year?"

"I suppose we should get some money" Hermione nodded "And if they will let us set up the account, then it would make life easier later on" She looked at her mother "Would you like to come and meet the goblins?"

"Sounds fun" Felicity replied with a smile.

xoxox

"The standard vault is one galleon per year" The teller said "As you come from the non-magical world, I should mention that we do not pay interest on any money in our vaults"

"Do you have any other vaults than standard?" Felicity asked.

"There are heirloom and trust vaults, however they are generally used for the larger families" The teller replied "The heirloom vaults are used to store items of significance or great worth, and come with additional security, while the trust vaults are used to allow members of the family access to money without giving them access to all of the money, if that makes sense"

"Pocket money vaults" Hermione smirked, and the goblin tilted his head to one side.

"I've never heard it phrased like that, but yes" He nodded "And while I don't wish to insult your family, I think that a standard vault should suffice. I would assume that you have facilities in the non-magical world for your other needs?"

"We do" Barry nodded "Is there a minimum amount you need to open an account?"

"Normally we would require a thousand galleons" The teller paused "However, since you are from the non-magical world and my colleague who dealt with you last year spoke very highly of you, I think we can waive that requirement and accept whatever you have"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled in surprise, then she pulled out five twenty pound notes from her pocket "I would like to deposit four of these, and convert the last one, please"

"Consider it done, Miss Granger" The teller nodded. He took the five notes from her hand, then hopped down from his station. Hermione looked at her mother.

"That would give us around two hundred galleons, if you are curious" She smiled "Which should more than cover whatever we need for the year"

"Wow" Felicity exhaled "And you put eight hundred into the vault?"

"Yup" Barry nodded "Enough for the rest of her time at Hogwarts, even without interest" He paused "I wonder if we could set up a regular investment? To deposit money here?"

"We do have that facility, Mr Granger, yes" The teller replied, returning with a bag and handing it to Hermione "It is very under used because most of the magical community doesn't have anything to do with the non-magical world" He paused "However I should warn you that attempting to sell the coins in the non-magical world is considered a crime, and that as friendly as the goblin nation might be with any particular customer, we do consider it to be a crime against us as well"

"I will keep that in mind" Barry said with a smile "But I was thinking more about transferring money into Gringotts to keep my daughter's vault topped up should the need arise" The teller nodded.

"That is acceptable, Mr Granger" He looked under his station and pulled out a folded parchment "This will explain in more detail"

"Thank you...... I'm sorry - I'm afraid I don't know your name?" The teller blinked.

"Forgive me - most of our customers are not that interested in learning it. I am Xxxlyntlyysx"

"Thank you....... sir" Barry said, making the teller explode with laughter, making a few of the other tellers look round.

"A wise choice, Mr Granger, if I may say so" He gave them a wide, tooth filled grin "Please, enjoy the rest of your day and do not hesitate to return if you require further assistance"

"Enjoy the rest of your day as well and thank you" Hermione said.

xoxox

"So where do we go to first?" Felicity asked as they walked down the steps of the bank and along The Alley.

"Books" Barry and Hermione said in unison, making Felicity roll her eyes.

"Why do I even bother asking?" She said with a laugh "I think the bookshop was this way....." They set off towards the book shop, but stopped when they saw a gaggle of red-heads coming towards them.

"Good morning......" Hermione started, but stopped when Ron bounded up to her.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked urgently.

"Sorry?" She started at him in confusion.

"Harry Potter" Ginny said from beside her brother, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I didn't think you meant Harry Sullivan" She said.

"Who?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded.

"Wasn't Harry staying with you?" Barry stared at the two Weasley children "Did he wander off?"

"We came here by floo" Molly said from behind her children "Harry came first, but he said diagonally, instead of Diagon Alley" She paused "We think he may have gone one or two fireplaces too far"

"So he could be anywhere?" Hermione asked archly "Have you told anyone?"

"We were going to look around The Alley first" Molly said "Then if we couldn't find him we'd go to The Ministry" Hermione took a deep breath, then decided against berating the older woman for not trying to find her friend immediately.

"Then we'll help" Hermione looked at her parents "If we split up, we could cover more ground. Dad - could you take Ron and Ginny and look up the far end? Mother - you and the twins could look around the Gringotts area? And if Mr and Mrs Weasley would agree, we can look in the other Alleys....."

"Or you could just ask your other friends" She heard a voice behind her and turned to see Harry, Draco and Lucius walking down The Alley towards them. Without thinking, she bolted towards them, crashing into Harry and throwing her arms around him.

"It's nice to see you too Hermione" He said, returning her hug. She blushed slightly, then let him go.

"Draco, Mr Malfoy"

"Miss Granger" Lucius nodded.

"Hermione" Draco glanced at Harry "We found him wandering around Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, and thought we should probably bring him back to a more respectable part of town" He looked at the rest of the group "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger"

"Draco, Lucius" Felicity nodded.

"Weasleys" Draco smiled "Are you all have a nice back to school day so far?" Arthur and Molly stared at him in surprised silence, while the children simply nodded "I'll take that as a yes"

xoxox

Half an hour later the group walked up to Flourish and Blotts, then came to a halt.

"That's a lot of people" Hermione said, then looked at Percy and the twins "Are there normally this many people?"

"Never seen so many" Percy replied, then he pointed at a sign in the window of the bookshop "Although that might be the reason why"

"GILDEROY LOCKHART! SIGNING BOOKS TODAY!"

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked "Aside from the man who wrote seven of the eight books on our Defence Against the Dark Arts list?"

"He is a national hero" Molly said, sounding slightly starstruck.

"He is a fraud" Lucius said darkly.

"How can you say that?" Molly turned to him, then realised who she was addressing and fell silent. Hermione glanced between the two, then looked at Arthur and her father.

"Dad, Mr Weasley? Can I make a suggestion?" She asked.

"Of course, love" Barry nodded.

"Could we split up?" Hermione continued "If we all go in there are once, there will be quite a scrum, and it might take us a while" She looked around the group "What if Mr Malfoy, Mrs Weasley, Mother, Harry, Draco and I go in to get all of our books, while the rest of you collect our potions supplies?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Barry asked "Will you be able to carry all the books you need?" Hermione held up a bag, then slipped her hand down into it until almost her entire arm had vanished.

"I am pretty sure, yes" She nodded "Does anyone else mind?"

"Can I come with Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"Of course, sweetie" Molly nodded "You can come along with us" She turned to her husband "We'll see you outside the apothecary?"

"Yes dear" Arthur nodded, then he lead the rest of his children off down The Alley. When they vanished round the corner, Molly turned back to the group.

"Lets go"

xoxox

"How do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Molly asked as she and Felicity queued up in the bookshop. The line was moving slowly, although they could see a man in fancy, colourful robes sat behind a table at the far end of the shop.

"Lucius?" Felicity glanced over her shoulder to where the man in question was waiting while keeping an eye on the children. They had decided that - rather than forcing the children to queue up as well - the four kids could browse the shelves and would meet up with Molly and Felicity once they had bought the books "We met him at the end of last year"

"How?" Molly repeated her question, genuinely curious "I wouldn't have thought you'd move in the same circles - him being who he is and holding the views he holds"

"His son is a very good friend of my daughter" Felicity smiled "They worked closely on the after school club and made friends from that" She paused "He seems like a very reasonable and approachable man, as does his son - Hermione certainly approves of him" Molly frowned again.

"He was one of You Know Who's most loyal Death Eaters, and is well known for holding the muggle born and muggles in contempt" She said "If he has made friends with you, there is every chance he is just using you to fulfil his own agenda" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"I will keep that in mind, Mrs Weasley, but as I said, Draco and Hermione have become very good friends, and I have had no reason to doubt Lucius' sincerity" She smiled "I know of Lucius' reputation, Mrs Weasely, but I prefer to judge people on their actions, not their histories"

"Very well, but I will be keeping an eye on him" Molly replied darkly.

"Merlin's beard! Is that HARRY POTTER?" The entire bookshop stopped and turned to stare at the boy and girl who were looking at the magical history shelves. They both looked round, then Harry winced as a man with a camera darted forward and grabbed him by the arm then dragged him towards the front of the shop.

Hermione watched for a second then narrowed her eyes. 

"Gaaaaaah!" The man with the camera let go of Harry - who ran back to stand behind Hermione - and unhooked the camera, which had somehow burst into flames, from round his neck and dropped it on the floor. 

"There's something you don't see every day" Hermione remarked calmly, then she, Harry and Lucius - who had joined them after the photographer had grabbed him - all took a few steps back when a number of witches and wizards sent jets of water in to the middle of the shop to put the camera out. The photographer stared at the mangled wreck of plastic and glass that had been his camera, all thought of getting a picture of Harry gone out of his mind.

Felicity turned back to Molly, a look of concern on her face.

"Does that happen a lot?" She asked.

"Does what happen a lot?"

"A grown man just grabbed a twelve year old boy by the arm, dragged him halfway across the shop and no one thought to stop him" Felicity said.

"But.... he's Harry Potter" Molly said, as if it were obvious.

"He's still a twelve year old boy" Felicity insisted "What if a stranger came up and grabbed Ronald or Ginny like that?"

"No one touches my children!" Molly replied.

"So why is it okay for random strangers to grab Harry?" Felicity asked. Molly stared at her.

"He's Harry Potter" She said. Felicity stared at her.

"That's it? Random strangers can grab hold of a child because he's Harry Potter?" She rolled her eyes "That makes sense"

"Now that you have all seen how to respond to a crisis, I think it is time to make an important announcement" Lockhart's voice came from the front of the shop. 

"While I am here to sign books, I am also here in a much more important capacity" He walked round to the front of the table, and struck what he obviously thought was a heroic pose "Because for the next year, I will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts, where I will be imparting the wisdom, skills and knowledge I have learned over three decades to all your children" There was a moment of silence then the shop burst into applause, and Lockhart gave a few bows and waves.

xoxox

"Him?" Draco stared at the brightly dressed man who was now receiving plaudits and applause "He is going to be our Defence teacher?"

"You aren't a fan?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"My father says he is a fraud, and that he is far better at self publicity than he is at Defence" Draco replied "And that he is very, very good at self publicity"

"So he might be good at teaching Defence just because he is very, very good at self publicity?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Looks like we have a budding Ravenclaw in our midst" Lucius said with a polite smile, then looked over to where Felicity and Molly were just reaching the counter "Draco, Miss Granger - I believe your mother and Mrs Weasley could use your help?"

"Thank you, Lucius" Hermione smiled, then took Draco's hand and walked over to where her mother and Molly were buying stacks and stacks of books.

"Has anyone explained why we need seven books for each child taking Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked as she watched the two women pile up book after book after book "It's almost as if someone is just using their position as Defence teacher to make people buy their books"

"I can't imagine anyone would be as petty and as money grubbing as that" Felicity replied snarkily "Especially someone who is apparently being paid to teach the children of Hogwarts how to defend against The Dark Arts" Molly watched the interchange between them, but stayed silent.

"That will be 280 galleons" The clerk said. Molly opened up her wallet and started counting out coins, while Felicity turned to Hermione, who also pulled out her wallet.

"Lucius gave me the money, and Harry said he'd pay me back" She said as she pulled out 70 galleons and handed it to her mother, along with 35 galleons from Draco.

"That was nice of him" Molly said suspiciously "Are you and he that close?"

"They are the best of friends" Draco said with a bright smile "Never seen two people become so friendly in such a short time" He paused "We even have a betting pool as to when they're going to realise they're hot for each other" Hermione glared at him, but Draco simply smiled sweetly back at her.

"You know there are hundreds of ways I could kill you without leaving a body, right?" She said in a deadpan voice.

"I know" Draco grinned, then leaned over and kissed her cheek "But you won't, because then you'll have no one to torment or tease, and what fun would that be?"

"Curse you and your insidious logic!" Hermione laughed, then she and Draco held the bag open as Felicity and Molly started sliding the books into the bag.

"Did we discuss how we would get these home?" Draco asked "Because I don't think think we are all going back to your house, are we Hermione?"

"I think if we all appear outside my house someone would notice" Hermione admitted, then she looked at Felicity "What if we go to Fortescues? Ice cream for everyone?"

"Ice cream? On a school day?" Felicity frowned "I thought we taught you better than that, young lady" Hermione looked at her curiously, then they both burst out laughing "What do you say, Mrs Weasley? Ice cream for everyone? My treat?"

"Including......" Molly started, but Hermione cut her off.

"Including all of our friends, Mrs Weasley" She said sharply "Unless you don't want to be a part of that group?"

xoxox

Three quarters of an hour later, Hermione and her parents were walking back towards The Leaky Cauldron with Draco and Lucius.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow with Harry" Draco said as they reached the wall that marked the end of Diagon Alley. 

"I wasn't invited" Hermione replied with a shrug. The wall opened and Hermione turned to face him "Are you coming into the non-magical world?"

"We are going onto The Ministry" Lucius said "The Minister wants to discuss a new law and he can't do anything without my assistance" He smiled "I don't understand how he got elected" Barry laughed.

"Something else we have in common" He replied "Our Prime Minister kind of got the job because he was the least offensive candidate and the least likely to do anything big or dangerous" He shrugged "Makes for an easy life I suppose"

"Well then, I will see you on the platform" Hermione said "Enjoy the rest of your holiday"

"You too" Draco smiled, then turned and he and his father walked off, while Barry, Felicity and Hermione walked through to The Leaky Cauldron.

xoxox

Five days later Hermione found herself pacing up and down in front of the portal to the muggle world on Platform 9 3/4.

"Miss Granger? Is something the matter?" She looked up at Narcissa's voice, and smiled sheepishly.

"The Weasleys haven't arrived yet" She said, then waved her hand towards the clock hanging over the platform "Given they have Harry with them, I am just a little worried"

"Would you like to know a secret, my dear?" Narcissa said in a conspiratorial voice.

"Always" Hermione grinned, then glanced back at the portal.

"The Weasleys are known for cutting it close every year. From when Arthur and Molly were in school, right the way through William and Charlie's time at Hogwarts down to Ronald's first year last year" The older witch gave a fond smile "The fact it is only quarter to eleven really shouldn't worry you, my dear. If the stories are anything to go by, they have another five minutes before they can be considered late" Hermione laughed.

"So I should get on The Express and stop worrying?" She asked with another chuckle.

"I think young Harry wouldn't want both of you to miss the train" Narcissa nodded.

"True" Hermione smiled fondly "Very well. I'll give it two more minutes, then I'll go find my carriage" She paused "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy"

"You are welcome, Miss Granger" Narcissa gave a polite nod, then turned and walked off down the platform. Hermione turned to face the portal again, then - glancing around - drew her wand out of her robes followed by a short black hair and a slightly longer red hair.

"You'd better be right, Tom" She said under her breath, then twisted the two hairs round the wand before moving it in a complex motion that culminated with her casting a stream of pale purple light directly towards the portal.

Once the light faded, she tucked the wand back in her robes and turned and walked down the platform towards the carriage where she had loaded her trunk half an hour earlier.

xoxox

"Ginny - you can go through first" Molly was directing her family, occasionally glancing at the clock above the platform. She watched her daughter vanish through the portal, then smiled "Fred, George, Percy..... where are Ron and Harry?"

"Hedwig's cage fell off when we went over the cobbles, dear" Arthur said calmly "They are just back there" Molly looked over her shoulder and saw the two boys coming down the platform towards them.

"Well - we can't wait. I want to make sure Ginny gets on the train" She looked over her shoulder again "They should be able to get through - they did it last year"

"Yes, dear" Arthur nodded, then he and Molly followed their three sons through the portal.

xoxox

"Is there room in here?" Hermione looked up, then smiled as Ginny carried her trunk into the compartment.

"Always. Ron and Harry should be along in a moment, but they don't take up a lot of room" Hermione stood up and helped Ginny lift the trunk up into the luggage rack "So you're Ginny, right?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded "Hermione?"

"The one and only" Hermione sat down again "So - tell me about yourself. We had so little time to talk during back to school day, and since you are Ron's little sister, you will no doubt be spending a lot of time with us over the next six years"

"Well - I like quidditch. I want to try out for the team next year - Oliver Wood is leaving and the three chasers are going to be leaving soon after, so I have a chance" She said hopefully "And Harry and I spent a lot of time talking about his after school club - I think I'd like to joint that"

"His club?" Hermione asked, and Ginny blushed.

"I know he and you started it, but he is The Boy Who Lived and I am sure most of the people are interested in him" She said, and Hermione noticed a hint of something in the younger girl's voice. 

"I think I made the right choice, Tom" She thought, then she felt a jolt as the train started moving. She glanced out of the window and watched as the platform started receding "What's keeping Harry and Ron? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They were just behind us" Ginny shrugged "Maybe they stopped to talk to friends"

"I suppose" Hermione frowned, looking at the door "If they aren't here in ten minutes, I'm going to go look for them" 

"Okay" Ginny nodded "So - tell me about yourself. What do I need to know about Hermione Granger?"

"Well......" Hermione smiled "That is an interesting question"


	16. A Day Is A Long Time In Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They say that the pen is mightier than the sword._
> 
> _However if someone was to have a choice between having a sword or a pen thrown at them, it is clear which one they would chose._

Ginny opened her eyes as The Express started to slow down.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, looking across the compartment at Hermione, who was writing in a black leather diary. 

"Just for a little while" Hermione replied, putting the diary and the pen away "You can leave your trunk here - the Hogwarts' elves take it up to the school" 

"Oh - okay" Ginny nodded, still slightly sleepy "What do we do about Harry and Ron?"

"The groundskeeper - a..... man named Hagrid will be waiting to escort the first years to the school" Hermione said "If we tell him what's going on, he'll tell whoever needs telling"

"And they'll be able to go back to London to find Harry and my brother?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Okay" Ginny smiled in relief, then stared out of the window, watching as the train came to a halt. The moment it stopped, Hermione bounded to her feet and walked to the compartment door, opening it and jumping down to the platform.

A few seconds later, she and Hermione sprinted along the platform to where Hagrid was stood waiting with his lantern.

"Hagrid!" Hermione skidded to a halt, almost falling over "Harry and Ron didn't get on The Express!"

"What?" Hagrid stared down at them "How can that be?"

"I don't know" Ginny said "They were following us - my family - and we all came through the portal" She looked at Hermione "We assumed they were going to come through, so we got on The Express" She paused "It wasn't until the train started moving that we realised they weren't on it"

"Where do you think they are?" Hagrid asked, still looking slightly confused.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be asking you for help" Hermione said in a slightly exasperated tone "We hoped you could tell Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, so they could get someone to go to London to look for them"

"That's a good idea" Hagrid nodded "But I have to get the first years to the boats. I can't just leave them standing out here in the cold all night" He paused "Come with me!" He strode off towards the Station Master's office with Hermione and Ginny following close behind.

"Mr Franks? Can you send these two girls up to Hogwarts through the floo?" He asked as the Station Master came out "There were two kids missing from the train, and we need to alert The Headmaster as soon as possible"

"Right you are" The Station Master nodded, then looked at the two girls "The floo is a bound connection - it only goes between here and the school, so don't worry about getting lost. Just step into the fireplace and say 'go'"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then she steps into the hearth and raised her hand and threw down the floo powder "GO!"

xoxox

She appeared in a burst of flames and stared out at the cold stone of The Entrance Hall. 

She stepped out of the floo, then turned to see it light up again a few moments later as Ginny appeared.

"You know you might be the first first year who hasn't arrived by boat for a very long time" Hermione remarked, then she looked around "Now - where would the staff be....."

"Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?" A Scottish accent drew their attention to the doors to The Great Hall "What are you doing here? And so early?"

"Hagrid let us come via The Station Master's office, Professor" Hermione strode forward until they were less than a few steps away from her "Ginny's brother Ron and Harry Potter were not on The Express"

"We know, Miss Granger" McGonagall said calmly.

"You KNOW?" Hermione asked, her surprise causing her to yell.

"Where are they?" Ginny demanded.

"Your brother and Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, did not make it through the barrier" McGonagall said in the same calm voice "And rather than try to contact a member of Hogwarts staff or The Ministry, they decided to fly your father's car to Hogwarts"

"Dad's car?" Ginny stared at her in surprise "Dad has a car that flies?"

"So it would appear, Miss Weasley" McGonagall's tone was the same, but Hermione detected a hint of sarcasm and disapproval in her voice "Several muggles spotted the vehicle as it took off from King's Cross station, then wondered why it became invisible, since most muggle cars do not fly and do not become invisible"

"Have they arrived?" Hermione asked urgently.

"No" McGonagall shook her head "It would seem that whoever is in charge of navigating has either got lost, or is not taking the direct route that The Express does"

"Are they....." Ginny started, but McGonagall raised her hand.

"Enough questions. Miss Granger - you can go and wait in The Great Hall. Miss Weasley, since Hagrid has decided to bypass tradition and send you straight here, please wait here - in The Entrance Hall - for the rest of your fellow first years to come across The Black Lake" She paused "Hopefully the two wanderers will join us before the end of The Welcome Feast" She turned and stroke away, robes swishing around her.

"I still don't understand why she wears so much green and silver" Hermione said to Ginny as McGonagall vanished around the corner.

xoxox

"Look out!"

"The engine's stopped!"

"We're going to crash!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

xoxox

Dumbledore rose to his feet, opened his mouth, then closed it again as he watched Argus Filch ran down the central aisle towards the staff table. 

"Argus? What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked as Filch came to a halt in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore - Weasley and Potter have crashed a flying car into The Whomping Willow. The tree's been damaged and the car has vanished into The Forest" Filch paused "The two miscreants are waiting in The Entrance Hall for you"

"Thank you, Argus" Dumbledore smiled, then Filch turned and walked back down The Hall.

"If you will excuse me, it would appear there is something that requires my attention" He said "Professor McGonagall, if you will accompany me?"

"Yes, Headmaster" McGonagall frowned, but handed the scroll of names over to Flitwick before following Dumbledore out of The Hall. Flitwick watched them for a moment, then turned to face The Hall.

"Since The Headmaster and Deputy are apparently a little busy at the moment, it falls to me to welcome you all back to Hogwarts" He said in a bright voice "To our new first years, welcome - you will all be sorted into your House in a moment. To everyone else - welcome back and I hope you had a nice holiday" He paused, then walked over to the three legged stool that had a tall, battered hat sat on it.

"So, when I call out your names, please come forward" He glanced down at the scroll "Bates, Alison"

xoxox

Hermione alternated her glance between the sorting and the doors to The Entrance Hall.

"They will arrive when they arrive" Lavender said from beside her "Staring at the door is not going to make them come in any quicker"

"I know" Hermione sighed "But I can't help wondering if this is somehow my fault"

"How can it be your fault?" Parvati asked from across the table. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"I could have waited for them on the platform" She said after a moment.

"Then you would have missed the train as well" Lavender said reasonably "And they might have talked you into getting into that flying car of theirs" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at them "Or not" Lavender added quickly.

"I think I could have come up with a better way of getting to school" Hermione said, then she glanced back at the door.

"Lovegood, Luna!" All three girls looked back as a short girl with dirty blonde hair and large, expressive eyes walked up to the stool.

"That's Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked.

"You've heard of her?" Parvati looked at her.

"Harry's letters from The Burrow" Hermione nodded "She's a friend of the Weasleys"

"Her father also publishes a newspaper...... of sorts" Lavender and Parvati exchanged amused grins "Ask Ron or the twins about it after the feast"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then she watched as Luna picked up The Sorting Hat and lowered it on her head. She realised there was something about the girl that..... she wasn't sure, but it was something that put her on edge.

She shook her head. Luna was just a girl, just like all the other boys and girls at Hogwarts. Not one of them had any idea who she really was. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed, and Luna took it off her head and started off towards the second table from the right. But for just a second, she glanced across to where Hermione was sat and their eyes met. Luna blinked in surprise, then she continued walked over to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, while Hermione followed her with her eyes.

"I thought you said you hadn't met?" Lavender commented.

"Cross my heart" Hermione replied without taking her eyes off the blonde girl.

"Maybe Harry told her about you" Parvati suggested "You are good friends after all"

"That must be it" Lavender nodded.

"Ginny did mention the after school club" Hermione nodded "I suppose Luna could have heard of it" She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table - at the back of Luna's head - then echoed Lavender's words "That must be it"

"Weasley, Ginny" They all looked round again as Ginny walked up to the stool, but this time The Hat was barely on her head before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" and the short red-headed girl was on her way over to the table on the far right.

"Well, Ron will be happy" Hermione said.

"You can be sure of that" Lavender said "He's smiling like a lunatic" Hermione frowned, then followed her gaze to see Harry and Ron standing at the door to The Entrance Hall.

"So they weren't expelled then?" Parvati said with a wry grin, but Hermione had already got to her feet and was making her way down The Hall until she was face to face with her friends.

"Where were you?" She asked "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"The portal was blocked!" Ron exclaimed "We tried to get through it and crashed into each other!" Hermione looked at Harry.

"You didn't try to get in touch with the school? With The Ministry? With one of the other parents?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"We didn't think of it" He admitted "Besides - Ron had a flying car" Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, then laughed.

"I suppose you think that explains everything?" She said.

"A flying car!" He repeated waving his hands in the air. She rolled her eyes.

"What did Dumbledore and McGonagall say?"

"That we are both in serious trouble, and if we ever do anything like that again, we will probably be expelled" Ron sighed "And that if school had actually started, Gryffindor would have lost a hundred points each, but since this was all done before school, he couldn't take points off us"

"It's probably a good thing Snape stayed out of it, otherwise I would imagine you being in detention for the whole of the year" Hermione said with a grin.

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore said, arriving behind the small group with McGonagall.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, when I am talking to my friends, I will refer to people however I choose" Hermione replied.

"That is as maybe, Miss Granger" McGonagall said "But you should all sit down, as I believe the feast is about to start"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded, then she, Harry and Ron walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end where there were three free spaces, while Dumbledore and McGonagall continued up to the staff table, taking their seats just as Flitwick finished The Sorting and the last student took their place at their new House table.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick" Dumbledore smiled as he got to his feet "I have some announcements, but they can wait until after we have eaten. So, without further ado, please - begin" He waved his hands and the four tables were suddenly filled with food. 

xoxox

"Does your father know you took his car?" Hermione asked as Ron started on his tea.

"There wasn't really time to ask" Ron replied "We had enough trouble following The Express as it was"

"And you aren't worried he'll be a bit pissed off when he finds out?" Hermione looked at Harry, then back at Ron "Muggle cars don't fly, you know"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall already went through that, Hermione" Ron moaned "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Ron - do you know how serious this could be?" Hermione persisted "You were seen taking off from King's Cross. If any of the muggles try to investigate it and find out that magic exists....."

"The Ministry will obliviate them like they always do" Ron said "Things like this happen all the time - that's what The Ministry is there for" Hermione stared at him, then shook her head and looked at Harry.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked him. Harry glanced at Ron, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted "I suppose people must notice magic all the time, and The Ministry has to deal with it" He paused, then adopted a self deprecating tone "And I am The Boy Who Lived, after all. Surely they wouldn't let me get into trouble, would they?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She said "Have it your way" She stabbed the chicken on her plate with her fork "But don't blame me if the police come for you in the middle of the night"

"Believe me, Hermione" Ron said, sounding slightly more worried than he had a moment before "It's not the Aurors I'm worried about"

xoxox

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" The entire Hall fell silent as Molly Weasley's voice screamed out from the red envelope that landed on the Gryffindor table the next morning. Ron stared at it, eyes wide, while Hermione's gaze alternated between him, the envelope and Harry, who was trying to contain his amusement.

"YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INVESTIGATION AT WORK AND HE CAN'T SHOW HIS FACE IN THE OFFICE! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU!"

"Of course I don't blame you Harry. You just got dragged into this. And congratulations into being sorted into Gryffindor Ginny - we are all very proud of you"

"RONALD - IF YOU PUT ANOTHER FOOT OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU HOME AND YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO HOGWARTS AGAIN! IS!! THAT!! CLEAR!!!" The tirade ended with the letter ripping itself up then exploding in a flash of light. 

Hermione stared at the confetti like remains on the table then looked at up at Ron.

"If my mother sent me something like that, I am not sure I'd be afraid of the Aurors either" She said drily.

xoxox

That night, Hermione lay back in her bed and pulled the diary out of her bag. Picking up the pen from her nightstand, she started writing.

_Did you ever have a boy named Gilderoy Lockhart in your class? I can't entirely decide how old he is, but he looks as if he could be in his fifties, which would put him in school about the same time as you, right?_

**There was a boy named Lockhart who started two years after me. But I don't remember much about him. A Ravenclaw.**

_So you can't tell me much about him?_

**Sorry - I only really associated with Slytherins, and even then mostly those in my year and those that attracted my attention in the lower years. Those who were of use to me.**

_An attitude that served you well, no doubt._

**Sarcasm is the lowest form of whit, Miss H.**

_How did you know I was being sarcastic, Marv?_

**I've been trapped inside your head for long enough, Miss H. And I would remind you I had an army that swept across this country, crushing everyone in their path.**

_And then you were vanquished by a kid who was still in nappies at the time. Forgive me if I don't cower and tremble at your greatness. But we have had this argument several times before and no doubt we will have it several times again._

**No doubt. Why were you asking about Lockhart? Your new defence teacher not the superstar he is made out to be?**

_I am pretty sure you would be a better teacher. From where you are now._

**Do tell.**

_It's like this......._

xoxoxo

"Greetings" Lockhart stood at the top of the stairs that lead up to his office, staring down at the second year class "I am your Professor for Defence Against The Dark Arts - Gilderoy Lockhart. Honorary Member of The Dark Force Defence League, Holder of The Order of Merlin and five times winner of Witch Weekly's most Charming Smile" He beamed at them.

"When Professor Dumbledore asked me to come here, I promised that I would do the best job I could, because I believe that the children are our future - teach them well and let them lead the way into the next generation" He looked around the classroom, and noticed that one of the girls was shaking - obviously holding back tears of joy at his presence in her life.

xoxox

_I was trying so hard not to laugh that I think I was physically shaking._

xoxox

"Most of these lessons will be practical demonstrations of the many techniques I have learned, but first - in order to ascertain your various levels of knowledge, I have a series of questions for you" He gave a flourish with his wand, then - when nothing happened - he walked down and picked up the papers on his desk before handing them to the students on the front row with the command "Please take one and hand them back"

Hermione watched as the papers were handed back, then - when one landed on her desk - she glanced at it, then looked at Harry, eyes widening with disbelief.

xoxox

**A quiz?**

_Thirty questions all about Gilderoy Lockhart. Favourite colour, birthday, biggest ambition...._

**And THIS is the man Dumbledore has teaching you defence? I assume it got better?**

_If anything, it got worse._

**How is that even possible?**

xoxox

"I have to say I am very disappointed" Lockhart flicked through the answer sheets "Even though you all have access to my collected works, none of you managed to get full marks, or even half marks. The closest was Miss Granger, with 14 out of 30" He gave her a warm smile "Part of your homework is to study up on the course material, because there will be another quiz in the next lesson and I expect you all to improve your marks" Hermione glanced at Harry and rolled her eyes.

"But now, let us see how you do in a real world situation" He walked round his desk and picked up a cloth covered cage, carrying it to his desk "You are about to come face to face with some of the most cunning and devious creatures in the magical world. I warn you - only the most hardy can deal with them" He paused, looking around the room.

"Don't scream. Don't run. Don't show fear. It will only encourage them" He drew his wand "Are you ready? For this!" He swept the cover off the cage, revealing a horde of tiny blue creatures.

"Pixies?" Seamus said with a sneer.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies, Mr Finnigan!" Lockhart replied "Not to be underestimated" He reached forward and rested hi hand on the lock of the cage door "How will you handle yourself, when I do...... this!"

xoxox

**Let me guess - he opened the cage, and the horde swarmed?**

_Very good. And would you care to guess what happened next?_

**Given your...... delicate nature, I would imagine all hell broke loose. If you will pardon the expression.**

xoxox

Hermione looked out from beneath her desk and sighed. 

Most of the rest of the class was also hiding beneath their desks. Neville was hanging from the chandelier. Draco was hanging upside down by his feet from the stairs and Pansy was trying to get him down.

Lockhart, of course, was no where to be seen. 

She looked at Harry.

"If I give you some cover, can you help Pansy?" She asked. Harry popped his head over the desk, then he nodded.

"Okay. On zero" She drew her wand - a movement mirrored by Harry "Three. Two. One. ZERO!" She jumped out from behind the desk and started sending random curses out in every direction while Harry skirted round the desks to where Pansy was trying to get Draco down from the stairs. 

She watched him for a few seconds, then she turned her attention back to the rampaging pixies. 

She pointed her wand towards one of them.

"ACCIO PIXIE!" A blue streak shot towards her, and she plucked it out of the air "Now listen - I know you can understand me. I am going to let you go, then cast a couple of spells. Tell the rest of your..... friends to get back in the cage, otherwise I will take far more serious action. Do I make myself clear?" The pixie squeaked in fright, struggling to get out of her hand. She let it go, then - as it emitted a loud series of high pitched squeaks - she cast a series of harmless spells into the room. A second later, every single pixie suddenly shot back towards the cage and a second after that, they all crowded inside it. 

"Colloportus!" She smiled as Harry cast the locking spell, then she looked up to where Neville was still hanging from the chandelier.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Hermione - thank you" Draco and Pansy walked over to her, while the rest of the class started to come out from under their desks.

"Given your help with the chess set last year, can you give me a hand now?" She asked, pointing up to Neville.

"Of course" Draco nodded, then drew his wand "On three?"

"On zero" Harry said from behind them "Counting down is always easier than counting up" He added at the look of confusion on Draco's face.

"Oh" Draco blinked "I suppose that's true" He shrugged "On zero"

"Three. Two. One. Zero"

"Wingardium Leviosa" They said in unison, and then they slowly levitated Neville down to the ground. Once they were sure he had both feet on the floor, they cancelled their spells. 

"Thank you!" Neville walked over and gave Hermione a hug, then turned to Draco "Do we hug?"

"Only if you want me to smack you" Draco smiled. Neville looked him up and down.

"Maybe later" He said, then he looked around "Where's Lockhart?"

"The Holder of The Order of Merlin? The member of The Dark Force Defence League?" Pansy said, then shook her head "He ran the moment the pixies got out of control" She snorted in amusement "They stole his wand and threw it into the rafters"

"My hero" Neville said sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked, looking around as everyone else took their seats.

"The way I see it we have two options" Hermione said "First - one of us goes and finds our brave and heroic teacher, informs him that we have vanquished the darkness and are ready to continue our lesson with his gloriousness" 

"Or two?" Pansy asked.

"We leave him in his office and see how long it takes him to realise that everything is okay and he is hiding from his own shadow" Hermione smirked "If you're curious, I vote for the second" She looked around "All in favour?"

xoxox

**Aye!**

_You weren't the only one. We all left and went off to the club house - our new name for The Room of Hidden Things - and Harry, Draco and I taught the class some spells until lunch, when we returned to The Great Hall._

**Did Lockhart show up for lunch?**

_He did, and while I think he is going to be a crap Defence teacher, I will give him one thing. He has balls of steel, the likes of which even Merlin has never seen._

xoxox

Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Draco and Neville walked into The Great Hall and all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah - there you are" Lockhart walked down from the staff table and stood in front of them "I just wanted to thank you for your assistance during the lesson" He smiled "Of course, I had it all under control and - had it become serious - I would have intervened. But I considered it a good learning experience for all of you and you all handled it very, very well - you should be proud of yourselves" He paused for a moment longer, then turned and walked back to the staff table. 

Hermione watched him go then turned to her friends.

"Do any of you believe any of that?" She asked.

"I think we should all be proud of ourselves for not throwing him off the Astronomy Tower" Draco said.

"And you and Hermione handled it very well" Neville said, then looked at Draco "And you helped me get down, of course"

"But the learning experience? And him intervening?" Pansy shook her head "He ran away because he had no better idea of how to deal with them than we did" She paused, then looked at Hermione "How did you deal with them?"

"I thought about catching them one at a time, but that would take forever" Hermione shrugged "After that I tried a spell I read about - it creates a..... a subharmonic vibration that interferes with pixies"

"Pardon me?" Draco blinked "Was any of that English?"

"A sound wave that pixies can't stand" Harry supplied "Imagine someone screaming none stop - wouldn't you want to get away from that?" Draco, Pansy and Neville turned to stare at Hermione.

"Genius" Pansy said, making Hermione blush.

"I didn't know if it was going to work" She said "But given the chaos they were causing, it seemed worth trying" She shrugged "I just got lucky"

"That seems to happen a lot" Draco tilted his head to one side.

"What happens a lot?" Hannah asked as she and Susan walked over "And can we join this coven of cooperation?"

"Have a seat" Hermione waved her hand, and Hannah and Susan sat down "Have you had your first defence class yet?"

"This afternoon" Susan replied "Anything we should know?"

"Study up on stunning curses" Hermione suggested "And if you can conjure magical nets, then it might not go amiss" Susan and Hannah stared at her.

"Just what happened this morning?" Hannah asked after a few moments.

xoxox

**What did you tell her?**

_The truth. I don't trust Lockhart - I know lies....._

**To say the least**

_....and there is something about his books that just screams lies. But until I can prove it, I will merely work to uncover it._

**Must be the Slytherin in you coming through - so to speak.**

She put her pen down, then closed the diary. 

"Oh Tom - if people knew the truth about my Inner Slytherin, I am pretty sure there would be utter chaos" She looked down at the diary, then smiled.

"Of course, as soon as the cat is out of the bag, there will be utter chaos anyway" She shrugged "So I guess chaos is coming"

xoxox

The next morning, Harry and Hermione walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Hannah and Susan. 

"So - how'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of boring" Hannah replied with a sigh "After what you said, I was expecting some kind of dramatic demonstration"

"And you didn't get it?" Harry looked at both girls in surprise.

"Not really" Susan shook her head "He uncovered a cage of pixies, but when he unlocked it, they refused to come out" She leaned backwards as Hermione coughed and sent a stream of orange juice spewing over the table.

"Sorry" Hermione apologised, grabbing some napkins that appeared by her plate and mopping up the mess she'd made "Did our brave and heroic Defence teacher manage to lure them out?"

"Nope" Hannah shook her head "Eventually he gave up and closed the cage again" She paused "After that he decided to read a passage from one of his books, and got Ernie and Justin to act it out for him" Harry and Hermione stared at them.

"He acted out part of his book?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Vanquishing one of the great sandworms of The Saharah" Susan nodded, then laughed "It was not all that impressive"

"For someone who holds an Order of Merlin?" Hermione looked up towards the staff table to where Lockhart was eating his breakfast with gusto.

"For anyone" Hannah shook her head "For someone who has such a stellar reputation, I was expecting more" 

"Maybe he will surprise us" Hermione suggested "Unless he has some other reason for coming to Hogwarts this year"

"What other reason could he have?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"Who knows?" Hermione shrugged "But last year Quirrell came here because he was possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill you and steal The Philosopher's Stone, so lets face it - it could be anything" Her three friends stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

xoxox

"Professor Vector?" Harry followed Hermione into the arithmancy classroom at lunchtime.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Vector smiled "I think I can take a guess, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Professor, I came to ask you if you would be willing to sponsor the after school club again? And if you know if Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick would be willing as well?"

"It came up at the pre-school staff meeting, Miss Granger" Vector said calmly "There were some members of staff who still had reservations about it, including one member of staff who felt that if anyone was going to be teaching children it should be someone who is considered a living legend" She smirked as both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes "However, given the results it produced last year - including the highest number of OWLs and NEWTs we have had in a long while - and the support you garnered amongst the parents in The Ministry and Wizengamot, no one was willing to speak against it" 

"So that would be a yes?" Harry asked, glancing at Hermione.

"That would be a yes" Vector nodded "However, if I might make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Professor" Hermione nodded.

"I know you want to get it started as soon as possible, but it's already the middle of the week" Vector rested her hands on her lap "Get your ducks in a row, then make the announcement on Saturday night at dinner and start the club meetings on Monday"

"It does make sense, Hermione" Harry said "You can sort out what you want to say to the first years - they are really the only ones who don't know much about it - and plan the first few meetings" He paused "Do you want to attend the first year meetings? Just to get them started?"

"I hadn't really thought about it" Hermione admitted "I suppose I could for the first few, but I think they'd do better sorting themselves out" She paused, then looked back at Vector "Professor - the member of staff you mentioned......."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"He doesn't want to sponsor the club? Or try to lead it?" She asked "Because while I understand he is world renowned and a hero to many, I would prefer that the club stays as it is - lead by students, for students"

"I will impress that upon...... the other staff" Vector smiled "It should be easy enough, given the impressive work and the results you got last year" Hermione bit her lip.

"I know I am in no place to make demands, and I know it won't mean a lot, but I am willing to boycott the club if I have to, and I suspect I wouldn't be the only one" Vector looked at her thoughtfully, then turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter?"

"Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Susan, Neville, Hannah" He suggested "Probably most of the second and third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, most of the Weasleys" He paused "And, of course, me" 

"So most of the second and third years" Vector nodded "Very well - I will definitely make sure that it doesn't come to that" She smiled "Now you should go and get some lunch before your afternoon lessons, otherwise you won't be able to concentrate properly"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded "And thank you"

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger"

xoxox

"I don't understand, Albus" Lockhart was stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, his gaze alternating between the Headmaster and Vector, who - along with Professors Sprout, Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall - were sat in an arc of chairs.

"I am sorry, Gilderoy, but I am not certain how else I can explain it" Dumbledore replied.

"There is going to be a club where the students will be learning extra skills?"

"Yes" Dumbledore said.

"No" Vector shook her head. Both Dumbledore and Lockhart looked at her curiously "They help each other with homework, read books, play board games or other magical games" She paused "If they learn new skills, they learn them from each other"

"But wouldn't they be better learning them from their teachers?" Lockhart looked around at the five teachers before turning back to Dumbledore "Albus, how can you allow this?"

"Because that is how the club was organised" Snape said calmly "And while I initially had my reservations about this arrangement, I can't deny it worked very well last year, and I am loathe to change it just because you want to interfere, Lockhart"

"I have to agree" Flitwick said, and Sprout nodded as well.

"Professor Lockhart" Vector took a deep breath "May I suggest you come along to one of the meetings - just to observe and watch. Then maybe you'll realise why the club works the way it does" Lockhart stared at her for a moment, then turned to Dumbledore again.

"I am still not happy about this, Albus. I feel that if anyone should be in charge of a club to teach the students......."

"There is your problem, Gilderoy" Sprout said "We aren't in charge of the club" Snape, Vector and Flitwick all nodded their agreement "I would say if anyone is in charge, it is Miss Granger, with Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Bones and Miss Abbott helping her" She paused, then looked at Dumbledore "Headmaster - with all due respect, I have homework to mark and classes to prepare. Are we finished with this pointless discussion?"

"Yes, I believe we are" Dumbledore nodded "Gilderoy - I would advise you take Septima's suggestion of observing one of the club's meetings. If you are still unsatisfied after that, please come and see me and we can discuss it again" 

"Very well, Albus" Lockhart nodded "But I still think that your students would benefit from my decades of experience"

"That is as maybe, Gilderoy, but this discussion is complete" Dumbledore replied, a hint of firmness coming to his voice "Thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention - I am always happy to listen to the worries of my staff" He stared at Lockhart for a moment, then slowly lowered his head to read a parchment on his desk. 

Vector and the others stood up and started to file out of the office, and a moment later Lockhart followed them.

xoxox

"Miss Granger, Professor Lockhart has been given permission to observe one of your club meetings" McGonagall stood in the common room, talking to Harry and Hermione "It has been made clear to him - by several Professors - that he is not to interfere or try to do anything untoward"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione smiled "I was thinking of inviting the first years on Monday, and then restarting the rest of the meetings during the week. If Professor Lockhart would like to come one of those, rather than the one with the first years"

"It will give him a better idea of a more typical meeting" Harry added.

"I will pass on the message, Mr Potter, Miss Granger" McGonagall nodded "Have a nice evening" She turned and swept out of the common room.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I think we've got enough friends who'll come to a private meeting if we boycott the public one" She said "So honestly? Who cares" She paused, then smiled "You really flew a car?"


	17. A Warning From History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Power corrupts, but absolute power is surprisingly useful to ensure you can achieve your goals._

Over the next two weeks, Hermione found that Lockhart had "observed" five sessions of the after school club, including one of the second year ones. 

"Professor - you know I would never ask you to break the confidence of the staff room, or the staff in general" Hermione and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Vector after their club meeting.

"But you want to know what Professor Lockhart is up to? And if he wants to......"

"Take over" Harry interjected darkly.

"...... be of more help" Vector finished, smiling at Harry's comments "While I wouldn't want to tell tales out of school......."

"We are never out of school" Hermione pointed out.

".....I think it is safe to say that Professor Lockhart was very surprised by what he saw" Vector continued "I think he was expecting something far less organised - more haphazard and amateur"

"So he has realised we neither want nor need his help?" Hermione asked.

"I think that message has been made very clear to him, yes" Vector nodded, then she took a deep breath "However the fact that he has been left out of such a major school activity is quite an insult to him, which means that he is going to want to make his mark on the school in some other way"

"He's going to pee on The Headmaster's chair?" Hermione suggested, making Vector laugh.

"Not quite what I was thinking about" She shook her head "But given that he was turfed out of one club, I suspect he might try to start another club"

"To try to lure people away from the after school club?" Harry looked at Hermione "I suppose it could work. If he makes it more appealing, or more entertaining, then some of the students might want to try it out or even desert us" He shrugged "But honestly, I'd like to think that what we have works, and that everyone involved understands that"

"Ditto" Hermione added "But what will be will be" They stopped outside the common room, then Hermione turned to Vector "Good night, Professor, and thank you"

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Vector tilted her head, then turned and walked off down the corridor. As she turned and vanished around the corner Harry and Hermione heard a voice from behind them.

"Are you two going to stand out here all night?" The Fat Lady asked "Or would you like to come inside?"

"Lemon Drops" Hermione said, and The Fat Lady smiled.

"That's all you needed to say" She said, then swung aside.

"So, if Lockhart creates a club for him to direct......" Harry started as she and Harry walked into the common room "...... it would most likely play to his strengths"

"Such as they are" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And we don't really have a practical element in our club" Harry continued, warming to his subject "Why don't we have a practical element?"

"Too dangerous" Hermione replied "This year we have most of the second year in a relatively confined space. If we start casting spells then......" She trailed off, shaking her head "I can only imagine how badly it might end"

"Makes sense, I suppose" They sat down in two chairs in front of the fire "But if Lockhart were to start a more practical group, while the after school club remains a more theory based group, then he might not see the need to try to destroy the club" Hermione gazed at him, a smile coming to her face.

"When did you become so sneaky, Mr Potter?" She asked.

"I had a year of learning from the best, Miss Granger" He replied, making her burst out laughing.

xoxox

At the end of September, Oliver Wood approached Harry outside The Room of Hidden Things about playing on the quidditch team again. 

"Are you sure you want me?" Harry asked while Hermione leaned against the wall "You remember the chaos I caused last year, right?" Oliver grinned.

"You aren't planning on finding something else to fly on this year, are you?" He asked, glancing at Hermione "You aren't going to be helping Miss Granger overthrow any more of The Ministry, right?"

"We haven't quite decided" Harry said drily "But, for now, it's not on our list of things to do, no" 

"Okay then" Oliver clapped his hands "Regardless of the chaos you caused last year, you are an excellent flyer. Even Tommy admits that you are better than him" He started pacing back and forth "I've talked to Tom - he said that if you were willing to play as seeker, he'd be willing to play reserve"

"So that if Harry get's injured, or can't play for some other reason, you wouldn't have to forfeit the match?" Hermione asked, and Oliver nodded.

"Pretty much the way we did it last year, only the other way round" He confirmed "So - what do you say?" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I promised to help you with the club" He said.

"You can still do that, sweetie" She smiled back at him, then she looked at Oliver "Quidditch practice isn't every night, right?"

"Of course not" Oliver replied, looking offended "Only every other night!" Hermione blinked, then laughed as Oliver grinned.

"Well, Oliver, it looks you have yourself a seeker" Harry replied "But - just to be clear - my first priority is going to be helping Hermione"

"I know" Oliver nodded "I wouldn't want you to abandon your friends" He paused "First practice is Saturday morning, ten o'clock"

"I'll be there" Harry said.

"Excellent" Oliver walked off, while Harry and Hermione strode into the room to find the rest of the second years waiting for them. 

"So, Mr Potter" Draco asked as Harry and Hermione joined him, Susan and Hannah at the table "Will you be gracing the quidditch pitch with your presence this year?"

"Apparently so" Harry nodded "Oliver seems to think I am better than Tom Gilmore, and I should be the lead seeker"

"So I'll have some proper competition then?" Draco said "It should make the coming year far more interesting" There were a few moments of silence at the table.

"Say that again" Hermione said, turning to face him. Draco blushed.

"After the..... well - the disastrous performance of the Slytherin team last year, my father and one or two other Slytherin parents decided that the situation couldn't be allowed to continue" He bit his lip "They got together and bought the team an entirely new set of brooms"

"And because of that, the team decided to make you seeker" Hannah said. Draco's blush deepened.

"It wasn't my idea, but the team wouldn't take no for an answer" He squirmed "We have a few weeks before our first game, and I am hoping they'll see either I am not good enough to play for them, or somehow I'll turn out to be a prodigy and I'll blow them all away" He looked at Harry "If I get to play against you, I'm kind of hoping for the second"

"My two favourite boys playing with each other?" Hermione looked at each of them in turn "This should be fun"

xoxox

The following Saturday Harry and Hermione walked down to the quidditch pitch, only to walk into the middle of a heated argument.

"We have the pitch booked, Malfoy!" Oliver was yelling at Draco and six other Slytherin students, all of whom were carrying brooms. 

"And I have a note from Professor Snape" Draco held up a parchment "Says that the Slytherin team needs to practice on account of our new brooms and a new seeker" He paused "Me" Oliver glanced down at the parchment, then looked over at Harry and Hermione.

"Did you know about this, Potter?"

"I knew that Draco had been made the seeker" Harry admitted "But I'm not consulted on the way the Slytherin team is run"

"And the fact they all have Nimbus 2001s?" Oliver asked. Harry looked over at the brooms that the Slytherins were carrying, then shrugged.

"It'll just make it all the sweeter when we beat them" He said, making Draco laugh.

"Big words, Potter" He rolled his eyes "Lets see if you can back them up" Harry smiled, then looked at his team captain.

"Oliver - I know we had a practice scheduled for today, but this group of misfits and losers need all the practice they can get" He gave Draco a smile to take the sting out of his words "We can wait until tomorrow. After all - we have a winning team already" Oliver stared at him, then turned to Draco.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy, you may have the pitch" He said politely "After all, this should be a friendly competition" With a final glance at Harry and Hermione, he turned and left the quidditch pitch, while Hermione turned to Draco.

"I'm guessing you don't want us to stay and watch you practice?" She asked.

"I think my teammates might have some objections" Draco replied drily "Don't get me wrong, Hermione - I'd like both of you to stay, and I don't think either of you would go running to Wood to tell him about how we play"

"But I can see why your friends might not have the same level of trust and faith in us" Hermione nodded. Draco shrugged.

"What can you do?" He asked. Hermione gave him a fond smile, then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Harry.

"Come on, faithful minion of mine - lets go find something else to do since we are not wanted here"

"Yes mistress" Harry replied, pretending to slouch. She turned and headed towards the exit, while he followed her, dragging one leg behind the other for a few steps before looking down "Ewwww - now my shoes are all muddy!" The seven Slytherins stared at them as they walked out, utterly bemused.

xoxox

They arrived back in the Gryffindor common room ten minutes later, and Hermione turned to Harry and smiled.

"So my lessons are paying off then?" She asked. Harry blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"You spent a lot of last year - all of last year - building bridges between the four Houses" He replied "And because of that we made a lot of friends, we all got better marks on our exams and we all had a very good year......" He paused, then laughed "Voldemort aside, of course"

"Of course" Hermione nodded.

"And I am not going to let something as petty as a practice session for the quidditch cup undo everything you did last year" He frowned "The cup should be something we do for fun, not something we beat each other over the head with"

"Well said" Hermione nodded again.

"I think, even with their shiny new brooms, Draco should be able to convince them that this can be a friendly contest" Harry continued "And I don't see team Hufflepuff or team Ravenclaw wanting to turn this into all out war" He shrugged "Hopefully we can keep it as a contest between friends"

"I guess we'll see" Hermione replied, then she looked around "So - if you've got the morning off, what do you want to do now?"

xoxox

".....and it was in 672 that the third goblin rebellion was said to have begun. The flash point for the start of this war was....." Harry tried to focus on what Binns was saying, but the ghostly History professor had been droning on in the same monotone for nearly twenty minutes, and his mind was starting to wander.

"Professor?" The entire room fell silent, with every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff student staring in surprise at the lone figure standing up and facing the equally surprised figure of Professor Binns.

"Miss Granger?" Binns blinked "Do you need to be excused?"

"No, Professor" Hermione shook her head "I just wanted to ask a question"

"A question?" Binns blinked again "What do you mean, a question?"

"It is an interrogative statement - a request for knowledge" Hermione said "But that's not important right now. I want to know how we know about all this? A lot of it would have happened before The Ministry was formed, or before Hogwarts was opened"

"We have history books going back over fifteen centuries, Miss Granger" Binns replied "They contain very detailed a account of our history"

"But they were written by wizards" Hermione replied "Or at least I'm guessing they were written by wizards?"

"What is your point, Miss Granger?" Binns asked.

"That, if you know where to look, there are books written by goblins that cover the same time period - longer, in fact, because goblins have had a written word far longer than humans have. They were reading and writing while we were still trying to work out what that big ball of fire in the sky was and sacrificing each other to stop it crashing into us" She shook her head "And the goblins have a very different view of history to the wizards view"

"Well - that would be expected" Binns pointed out "If your race had spent your entire history slaughtering and murdering innocent men, women and children - committing genocide on a mass scale - would you want to admit it and boast about it? Or would you cover it up?"

"So you are saying that - because the goblins were the aggressors in every case, every rebellion - they have been lying to their people and rewritten their entire history to cover up that fact?" Hermione asked in a calm voice, although Harry detected a hint of eagerness in her eyes.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Miss Granger" Binns nodded "Now - if you will let me......"

"How can you be sure, Professor, that that is not what wizards have done?" Hermione stared at him flatly "If, as you say, a race would be more likely to cover up their crimes rather than boast about them in their history, then how can you be sure that our history is any more accurate or truthful than the goblin history purports to be?" Binns stared back at her.

"Because they are written by the foremost authority on magical history, Miss Granger" He replied "A lady who I am sure has done her research properly and would not have left any room for doubt" He paused "Now, if you are finished asking insulting questions, I will continue with my course"

"Professor, how do I go about dropping history?" Hermione asked, causing another ripple of murmurs around the classroom.

"It is a core subject, Miss Granger" Binns replied "You cannot drop it"

"Even if I think I could spent four hours a week engaged in learning more useful lessons from a far less biased and more truthful source?" She said, staring directly at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your disrespect" He snapped "And you require the information I have to pass your OWL exam"

"I already have all the information I need, Professor" She shrugged "I am not sure what other Ministry propaganda I need to be shoved down my throat"

"Five points from Gryffindor" He said "And you think you know all you need?" A wicked smiled crossed his face "Would you care to put that to the test?"

"That depends" Hermione rested her hands on the desk "If I can prove to you that I know enough that I don't need to be in this classroom, will you let me drop this course?"

"I will go to Professor Dumbledore myself and ask that you be excused" Binns said with a laugh "But when you fail to impress me, I expect an apology for disrupting my class and for you to never question my teaching methods, or my subject matter, again"

"Of course, Professor" Hermione replied politely.

"Very well" Binns paused "Dates of the fourth goblin rebellion"

"999 to 101"

"Number of deaths?"

"Goblin or wizard?"

"Goblin"

"1500"

"What started the first rebellion?"

"First contact between our two races - the goblins introduced themselves by slaughtering an entire village of wizards"

"Dates of the sixth rebellion"

"1666"

"Is that the start date or the end date?"

"Trick question - it lasted only five days"

"What excuse did The Ministry give the muggles?"

"The Great Fire of London"

"Second rebellion?"

"452 to 455 - 242 goblins dead"

"Lets stick with dates of death. Minister Terrac?"

"1728"

"Minister Hubs?"

"842"

"Minister Wronb?"

"991"

"Minister Tonlinc?"

"744"

"Minister Jamor?"

"1921"

"Minister Chaterth?"

"1523"

"Xylthplythlyx The First?"

"321 BC"

"Matxon?"

"1 AD"

"Minister Lalachan?"

"1642"

"Ragnok?"

"Still alive"

"Ragnok The First?" Binns corrected.

"12 AD"

"Minister Namerocn?"

"Miss Granger!" The entire class turned to see Dumbledore stood at the door, with Flitwick and McGonagall stood behind him "May I have a word?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione looked over at Binns, who was staring at her.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger" Binns said "You get a 'A for the year"

"Professor" She tilted her head, then scooped her book into her bag and followed Dumbledore out into the corridor.

"Come with me" Dumbledore said, then walked off in the direction of his office.

"Will Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick be coming with us, sir?" Hermione asked.

"If you wish" Dumbledore nodded "Minerva? Filius?"

"We are at your disposal, Headmaster" Flitwick replied.

"Will that satisfy you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked drily.

"Yes, sir" Hermione smiled, then followed the three teachers down the hall and up the stairs.

xoxox

"Please have a seat" Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Hermione sat down, then folded her hands in her lap "Miss Granger - may I ask what you were doing in the classroom?"

"Yes, sir, you may" Hermione replied. He stared at her for a few moments, then turned when Flitwick snorted in amusement.

"Filius?"

"I think Miss Granger is waiting for you to ask her what she was doing, Albus" Filius said with a smile. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione.

"Very well - Miss Granger. What were you doing in the classroom?"

"I was merely doing what my parents taught me to do" Hermione replied.

"Which is what?" McGonagall asked.

"Question authority" Hermione said.

"Why?" Flitwick looked at her curiously.

"Because they are usually the ones who know where the toilets are" Hermione said in a deadpan voice.

"Very droll, Miss Granger. But perhaps you would give us a sensible answer? Why were you questioning what Professor Binns was teaching?"

"As I said, it is what I have been taught to do my whole life" Hermione looked up at Dumbledore "Professor Binns has taught us a very one sided version of magical history, where wizards are entirely innocent and goblins are vicious creatures who would eat you as soon as look at you" She paused "In the muggle world, there are very few situations where anything is so one sided, so I wanted to find out if we were being told the truth"

"You think Professor Binns is lying?"

"I don't know" Hermione admitted "That's why I was asking questions - just as my parents taught me to do"

"Miss Granger, the History of Magic curriculum is set by The Ministry, and in questioning it you are questioning The Ministry" McGonagall pointed out.

"So citizens of the magical nation are not permitted to question their government?" Hermione turned to stare at her "We all have to be good little boys and girls? No dissent, no free speech? Just accept what we're told without any comment?"

"We aren't discussing The Ministry or the magical government, Miss Granger" Dumbledore stared at her "We are discussing your flagrant disregard for school policies and the fact you seem intent on breaking them and encouraging others to break them"

"School policy prevents me from asking questions about lessons?" Hermione shrugged "So if I have a problem learning transfiguration I can't ask questions?"

"That is not what I meant, Miss Granger, and I suspect that you know that" Dumbledore snapped, then he took a deep breath "Miss Granger - are you going to spend the rest of your time at Hogwarts questioning everything you are taught? Everything you are told?"

"Probably, yes" Hermione nodded, then added "Sir"

"And do you think there is anything we can do to prevent you from doing this?

"Probably not, sir" She shook her head. Dumbledore stared at her for a few minutes.

"Professor Binns said something about a passing grade?" He asked.

"We had an agreement that if I could show that I knew everything he was going to teach me, I wouldn't have to go back to class" She smiled "He agreed that I had met those conditions and excused me for the rest of the year. Whether that applies for next year, I guess we will see"

"Very well" Dumbledore took a deep breath "You are excused from history until the start of next year, at which point we will review the situation" He paused "I take it that asking you not to discuss your alternate views on wizard/goblin relations is out of the questions?"

"You can ask me, Headmaster" Hermione said with a smile "But are you sure you want it on record that The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot asked a student not to discuss an alternative version of history? That the head of the magical government is trying to suppress freedom of speech in a school?" Dumbledore blinked, then sighed.

"You may go, Miss Granger" He said "And while it is, ultimately up to you, I expect you to put the free time you have by not attending History of Magic to good use"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "I would not consider doing otherwise" She stood up, gave a polite nod to McGonagall and Flitwick, then turned and walked out of the office. After the door had closed behind her, both teachers turn to the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger does seem to be rather...... contrary, doesn't she?" Filius remarked "Not at all like the docile witches we are used to"

"So it would seem" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "She reminds me of Harry's mother. Lily Potter was one to question rules that she didn't understand or appreciate" He glanced at the door "Though she was never as extreme as this"

"What do you want us to do about her?" McGonagall asked calmly.

"I am not certain that there is anything we can do" Dumbledore replied "I could threaten to expel her, but given the amount of support she has generated through The Board and The Ministry, it is more probable that I would be asked to leave than she" He paused "And while there are other means to change a person's point of view than simple persuasion I could never see myself using them on a student - not even one as troublesome as Miss Granger appears to be"

"Very glad to hear it, Albus" Filius frowned "And I hope that is because such methods are entirely unacceptable and not just because she has so many friends and associates that it would be impossible to change her....... view point that way"

"Of course, Filius" Dumbledore replied.

"Good" Filius turned and stalked out of the office before anything else could be said. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at each other.

"There is still the question of why" McGonagall said.

"Indeed" Dumbledore nodded, steepling his hands under his chin "Why is Miss Granger questioning everything?"

xoxox

Harry walked into The Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione.

"So - not expelled then?" He asked.

"Not expelled" Hermione replied, then grinned "At least not yet"

"What did they want?"

"The Headmaster was curious as to why I'm questioning everything, and whether I'm going to spend the rest of my time here doing the same thing" Hermione toyed with her food "I told them that it was the way I was raised, and that it was very probable" 

"And they didn't kick you out?" Harry arched his eyebrows.

"Surprising, I know" She stretched "Anyway - Dumbledore agreed that I don't have to return to history class, so I'm afraid you'll have to muddle through without me"

"Okay" He shrugged "I mostly daydreamed while you were there anyway, so I don't see you not being there making much of a difference" Hermione laughed.

"He also asked if I was going to share what I'd learned about the goblin point of view of our history, and if he should ask me not to" She continued, her laugh trailing off.

"Eeeesh" Harry said "I take it you said no?"

"I pointed out he was suggesting the government should be allowed to censor students and suppress freedom of speech when they didn't like what we were saying" She paused "He didn't respond to that - just told me to get out" She shrugged "So - what do you think we should discuss tonight?"

"Well - it's about two weeks to Halloween" Harry said "So how instead of the usual crap about The Boy Who Lived and the downfall of Voldemort, we talk about muggle celebrations instead? Get some of the other muggle born and half blood students involved? Maybe see if we can do something for the actual night?" Hermione looked at him with an approving smile.

"Do you really want to get people to learn more? Or are you just trying to divert attention from your history?"

"Why not both?" Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

xoxox

The next two weeks passed quickly, but - despite coming up with a number of suggestions for what the school could do on the 31st of October - the staff in charge of the after school club suggested it wasn't the time for wholesale change and that, despite Harry's disquiet at the idea of an entire school celebrating his parents' death for another year, they would probably be wise to keep things the way they were.

So, on the night of Halloween, Harry and Hermione found themselves walking down to The Great Hall to the evening feast. 

"You could make a protest at the feast" Hermione suggested as they approached The Hall "Demand that they recognise your parents sacrifice as well as celebrating your glorious victory over The Dark Lord" Harry looked at her, then rolled his eyes.

"My glorious victory?" He asked sardonically.

"It happened eleven years ago tonight and people are still talking about it" Hermione pointed out "Can you think of any other way to describe it?" Harry laughed.

"I was fourteen months old, and probably crying, peeing and pooping when he attacked" He said as they walked into The Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table "I don't think that if Voldemort comes after me again, I don't think that will work for a second time" Hermione shrugged.

"You could try it" She paused, then when Harry scrunched up his nose, she shook her head "Then again, it could get a bit messy so maybe not"

"Glad we agree on something" He said, then looked up The Great Hall as Dumbledore got to his feet, and a few stragglers, including Ginny, Luna and Ron, darted into The Hall. 

"Good evening" Dumbledore looked around with a genial smile "Welcome to the Halloween Feast. Tonight we gather for our annual celebration of Halloween" He looked down the Gryffindor table "For the victory that was won this night, and for those who worked to ensure it"

"So basically we should give thanks to him?" Hermione asked in a near silent whisper, making Harry grin.

"He is our lord and master" He replied in the same near whisper "We should always give thanks to him"

"So, in the spirit of celebration, I invite you to eat, drink and be merry" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and food filled the tables.

"For tomorrow - we die!" Hermione declared, making Harry laugh.

"Cheerful" He said, then looked down at the table "Sausage?"

xoxox

Argus Filch strode around the school, checking to make sure no one was using the Halloween Feast as a cover for pranks or mischief making. 

He walked towards the grand staircase, then started up it, wondering where Mrs Norris had got to. 

xoxox

Dumbledore looked around The Great Hall again, then turned to look at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"And you say they wanted to do something to celebrate tonight?" He asked Vector.

"Yes, Albus" She nodded "Harry, Hermione, Draco, Susan, Hannah, Colin, Ginny, Fred, George - they all came up with some ideas"

"Anything interesting?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Some decorating ideas. Something that Draco and Harry called party games" Vector shrugged "I think young Mr Malfoy referred to it as 'bobbing for apples'?"

"It sounded fun" Flitwick said "And I think we should possibly try it next year - when we have more time to plan for it"

"Hogwarts has celebrated Halloween the same way for nearly a thousand years" Dumbledore said calmly "I am not convinced that we need to change it"

"Then you would be happy not to mention the defeat of You Know Who next year?" Vector asked in an arched tone "If we are going to celebrate Halloween the same way that we have for a thousand years, we should not need to introduce anything new, wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore stared back at her, then looked over at McGonagall.

"I take it that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are still friends?" He enquired.

"So it would appear, Albus" McGonagall nodded.

"I had thought that with Mr Malfoy being appointed to the position of seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team, it might inspire some kind of rivalry between them" Dumbledore sighed "But I understand they are even trading playing tips"

"I think it is a good development and a good situation" Vector took a drink from her glass "This rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has been going on for too long. I much prefer the school the way it is"

"Indeed?" McGonagall quirked an eyebrow.

"All of our students are performing better" Vector said "And since they are all getting on better - with less fighting and less sniping - they are more relaxed"

"And happier students are more productive students" Sprout added "If you would come to the after school club, you'd see that in practice"

"So I have been told" Dumbledore nodded "And while I have no general opposition to students of various Houses being friends, I think we should all be more than a little concerned about a friendship between The Boy Who Lived and the son of Lord Voldemort's chief Death Eater" He paused "In addition, the friendship he shares with the other children of Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters is also worrying"

"Draco has shown no evidence of wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Albus" Snape said sharply "And, I have to say, Lucius and his associates are showing less and less of an inclination to continue their former ways" He paused "In fact, Lucius and Narcissa seem to have made friends with Mr and Mrs Granger"

"Nonsense" Dumbledore shook his head "The idea of two members of the pureblood supremacist camp making friends with two muggles......" He smiled patronisingly at Snape "You must have been misinformed, my friend"

"Believe what you will, Albus" Snape replied "But I think the world is changing and I would caution you not to get left behind" He looked down The Hall to where Harry and Hermione were laughing about something "And not to stand in the way of the changes"

xoxox

"Do you think they are talking about us?" Hermione asked as she and Harry noticed some of the staff staring down the length of The Hall at them.

"Probably" Harry shrugged "We do seem to be a favourite topic of conversation" He looked at her bowl "Finished?"

"Pretty much" She ran her spoon around the inside of the bowl, then licked the chocolate sauce off it before dropping the spoon back into the bowl "Now I am finished" Harry stood up and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you back to the tower?"

"By all means, my good man" She stood up and took his arm "Good night everyone - see you later"

xoxox

Filch strode down the corridor, then stopped as he saw a reflection coming from somewhere he knew one should not be coming from. 

He turned and strode down the corridor towards the flashes of light.

xoxox

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as they walked up the grand staircase.

"As Halloweens go, it was okay" Harry shrugged, then he stopped "Did you hear that?" He looked around "I thought I heard....." He paused, then he started walking down a side corridor. 

"Harry?" She asked, but he didn't stop, so she set off after him. A few minutes later, she heard a moaning sound coming from ahead of them.

They turned a corner and found the source of the moaning sound. 

Filch was sat on the floor, cradling what appeared to be a dead cat in his arms.

"Mr Filch......" Hermione strode over to him and squatted down next to him "Is that...."

"Mrs Norris" Filch nodded without looking up "She's dead"

"May I?" She asked gently. Filch looked up at her, then gave a single nod before looking down again. Hermione stood up, then sat down next him and reached out to feel the cats neck.

"She isn't dead, Mr Filch" She said after a few moments. Filch stared at her in surprise.

"But she's cold....... she's stiff as a board"

"I know" Hermione nodded "But...." She took one of his hands and gently moved it to the juncture of the cats neck and shoulder "Can you feel that pulsing?"

"Yes" Filch smiled "It's weak, but yes"

"She has a heart beat, Mr Filch" Hermione smiled at him warmly "I think she's petrified"

"How?" Filch asked, stroking Mrs Norris' fur.

"I don't know" Hermione admitted, her smile fading "I've never seen anything like it" She rested her hand on the back of his "But she is alive, and it's possible Madame Pomfrey can heal her"

"Hermione" Harry said.

"Would you like me to come with you to the infimary?" She asked.

"Hermione!" Harry repeated. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"There's something you should see" He said, pointing at the wall behind her. She blinked, then she got to her feet and turned round. 

"What is...... oh my" She exclaimed, staring at the message written in what appeared to be blood on the wall "The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware"

"Oh my god!" They both turned to find a large group of students stood behind them, including Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Susan, Hannah, Pansy and Blaise. It was Ron that had spoken "What did you do?"

"Us?" Harry stared back at him "We just came here and found this!" He saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other staff members walking up behind the students, while Lockhart walked down the corridor from the other side.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Dumbledore looked at them, then noticed Filch sitting down beside them "Argus?"

"Mrs Norris has been petrified, Headmaster" Hermione said quietly "If someone could escort him to the infirmary, I think Madame Pomfrey might be able to help them"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded "Pomona? Would you....."

"Of course, Albus" Sprout nodded, then reached down and took the petrified cat from the caretaker. Filch got to his feet, then the two of them walked off down the corridor together.

"Such a pity I didn't arrive here sooner" Lockhart said in a regretful tone "I know the exact spell that could have prevented the attack on the poor creature"

"Such a pity, indeed" Hermione said in a sotto voice.

"Miss Granger - perhaps you could tell us what we are seeing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry and I were returning to Gryffindor Tower" She turned to face the Headmaster "Harry heard someone moaning, and we came to investigate. We found Mr Filch sat on the floor, cradling Mrs Norris in his arms" She paused, wincing "He thought she was dead - it was heartbreaking to watch" She shook her head "Once we realised she was alive I was going to help him to the infirmary when Harry drew my attention to the writing on the wall"

"Which was when you all arrived" Harry said calmly "What's The Chamber of Secrets? Who is The Heir?"

"Are you sure you didn't see anything else?" Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn "You didn't see who might have attacked Mr Filch's cat?"

"You will have to ask Mr Filch about that, sir" Harry replied "He arrived before we did"

"How do you know it wasn't them that did it?" Someone called out from the group of students. Hermione looked over at the group, but she didn't recognise the voice.

"We were in The Great Hall at the feast until a few minutes before we were here. I'm sure if you ask Mr Filch, he will be able to tell you we were no where near here when he found Mrs Norris" She said, not looking away from the crowd of students.

"I will, of course, investigate this thoroughly" Dumbledore nodded "But for now, you may all return to your common rooms" He turned to the students "You are all dismissed"

Hermione and Harry walked over to where Draco, Hannah and Susan were stood, passing Ron and Ginny, who was staring up at the wall with a slightly scared expression.

"Do any of you know what The Chamber is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Draco nodded "And it's not good" He looked around "But this isn't the place, or the time" He paused "If you can wait for the next club meeting, I'll tell you everything" Hermione smiled.

"It's a date" She glanced back over her shoulder at the bloody letters on the wall, then looked at her friends "Because I think this time, we're going to need to know everything we can"


	18. Enemies of The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _True power comes from within, not from the end of a wand._
> 
> _Although when someone is trying to kill you, having a wand is actually quite helpful._

The following Thursday, after the rest of the club had left, Hermione settled down in the area of the room usually set aside for the book club, and looked at Draco.

Along with Susan, Hannah, Harry and Professor Vector, the two of them had agreed to wait until after the rest of the second year had left The Room to discuss the events of Halloween night. Hermione absently noted that each one of her friends, and Professor Vector, was wearing a poppy. 

"So, Draco, tell us what we need to know" Hermione said, folding her hands in her lap. Draco took a deep breath.

"Most of this is stuff I learned from my father" He said, blushing slightly "As most of you know, during the last war he was considered one of The Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters, and was in a position of high authority in..... the organisation"

"Was?" Susan asked. Draco tilted his head to one side.

"There is a new wave sweeping through The Ministry and through some of the pure bloods" He said with a shrug "I can't say that if The Dark Lord returns he won't join up with him again, but......." He paused "Ever since he met Hermione, and Mr and Mrs Granger, there has been a change about him"

"Wow" Susan said quietly, then blushed "You were saying?"

"From things I have overheard, I am pretty confident in saying that The Dark Lord - Voldemort - is the Heir of Slytherin" Draco continued "That he is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and that this Chamber of Secrets is his secret chamber"

"So the 'enemies of the heir'?" Harry asked.

"Would be those that Voldemort considered his enemies" Draco nodded, then he looked at Hermione "If you'll forgive me - blood traitors, muggles and mudbloods"

"You're forgiven" Hermione smiled "So I'm first on the list?"

"Probably, yes" Draco said, sounding slightly apologetic.

"So what do they have to be wary of?" Harry asked.

"Of what do they have to be wary" Hermione interjected. Harry turned to face her, looking curious "You are The Boy Who Lived, and the last scion of a pureblood house. You should not end the sentence with a preposition" Harry stared back at her, then laughed. 

"So - of what do they have to be wary?" He asked, looking back at Draco.

"That's the part I don't know" The blonde boy admitted "There are suggestions of some kind of creature, but it could also be a curse or a ghost or......" He trailed off, then shrugged "Anything"

"The Chamber has been opened before" Vector said, and everyone turned to look at her "It was before I started as a teacher, and a few years after I left. There was an attempt to hush it up, but the news leaked out"

"What happened?" Hannah asked, leaning forward.

"A girl died" Vector said sadly "Sophia Mason - she was found dead in the corridor where the writing was found on Halloween" She paused "And Hagrid was expelled"

"HAGRID?" Draco, Harry and Hermione all exclaimed at the same time.

"A student reported him for having a dangerous creature in the school, and the then Headmaster - Armando Dippet - was forced to expel him when the news got out" Vector explained.

"Hagrid isn't the Heir of Slytherin" Hermione said "I mean - look at him" She looked around the room "You all know he's a half giant, right?" She was met with four blank stares, while Vector simply nodded "Now I admit I've never met Voldemort face to face, but you'd think if he was a half giant someone would have mentioned it by now"

"Miss Granger has a point" Vector said "Hagrid is no more the Heir of Slytherin than I am" She paused "However if what Mr Malfoy says is true, it does introduce another problem"

"The Dark Lord was vanquished" Susan said "Even if you deal with the events of last year - the fact Harry fought him under the third floor corridor - he still doesn't have a body"

"So how can he be back in the school, and controlling..... whatever it is..... that is attacking cats and maybe people?" Hannah finished.

"What if it's like last year?" Draco suggested.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Last year, The Dark Lord......." Draco started, then he trailed off "Sorry. I am not going to become a Death Eater, and if he does return I will fight against him with all my might, but all my life I have heard him referred to as The Dark Lord and it is kind of a hard habit to break"

"We understand" Hermione said sympathetically.

"As I was saying..... last year, Voldemort took control of Professor Quirrell and made him do his bidding" Draco started again "What if somehow he has managed to do it again?" The group fell silent, thinking this over.

"Professor Lockhart was missing from the end of the feast" Hermione said thoughtfully "And he arrived after the rest of the staff"

"Now, now....." Vector held her hand up "We can't start pointing fingers without evidence, Hermione"

"I wasn't suggesting anything" Hermione said defensively "I was just commenting on something amongst people I trust" She looked around "None of you is going to repeat it, right?" 

"Promise" Draco nodded.

"Swear" Hannah agreed.

"Ditto" Susan shrugged.

"Who would I tell?" Harry asked.

"I'm a teacher - it's my job to encourage free debate" Vector smiled "And as long as you don't start pointing fingers in public, I have no problem with discussing possible suggestions as to who might be responsible" She paused "However even if we can work out who is doing this, it doesn't bring us any closer to how they are doing it, or what they are doing it with......." She trailed off, glancing at Hermione "Or should I say with what they are doing it?" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Do you think the Headmaster knows anything about this?" Harry asked as Hermione got herself under control.

"He was here the last time The Chamber was opened" Vector nodded "He was the transfiguration teacher at the time - he was in no position to stop Hagrid being expelled" She took a deep breath "I could talk to him about it, but I am not sure that he would like his staff talking to the students - to the kids"

"Let me" Hermione said "I mean - he already dislikes me because of what I said about Professor Snape, and the way I questioned the history lessons" She shrugged "I am not sure he can dislike me any more, so I don't have much to lose"

"I'll come with you" Harry said. Hermione glanced at him curiously, and he added "Just in case you do have something to lose" She smiled.

"Then we'll talk to him tomorrow after the evening meal" She said, and Harry nodded "So - questions we should ask?"

xoxox

"Headmaster? I was wondering if we could have a word?" Dumbledore turned as Hermione and Harry walked up to him.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" He nodded "What would you like to discuss?"

"The Chamber of Secrets and The Heir of Slytherin" Hermione said flatly. Dumbledore stared at her for a few moment, then sighed.

"This is not an appropriate place for such a discussion" He replied.

"Then we can go to your office, sir" Hermione said "Or to a classroom" 

"I am very busy......"

"Too busy to discuss the threat to your students?" Hermione asked archly. Dumbledore blinked, then smiled genially.

"Of course not, Miss Granger. Follow me" He walked away quickly, forcing them to follow him at a brisk pace.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later they arrived in Dumbledore's office, and they sat down in two chairs opposite his desk.

"So, Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Dumbledore looked over his desk at them "What can I do for you?"

"I was delegated on behalf of my friends to ask what you are going to do about the fact Lord Voldemort is loose in Hogwarts" Hermione said "About the fact he is loose in Hogwarts, that he has opened The Chamber of Secrets and has petrified Mr Filch's cat" She wasn't sure what she was expecting - a surprised gasp, a flinch - but Dumbledore merely stared back at her with the same calm expression he always wore. 

"May I ask what made you come to that conclusion?" He said after a few moments.

"The after school club is not just good for homework, Headmaster" Hermione replied "Did you really think when a message was written in blood on the walls of our school that we wouldn't investigate it? That we wouldn't find out that The Chamber had been opened before? That we wouldn't try to find out who The Heir of Slytherin was?" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Young Mr Malfoy?" He asked "Given his father's associations, he would know the history of The Dark Lord. But I am surprised that he would be so willing to make that information public"

"Draco is my friend, Headmaster" Hermione said calmly "He understands that if Lord Voldemort - has opened The Chamber, then every single student is in danger" She paused, then snorted in derision "Not just the mudbloods and the blood traitors"

"Then I take it every member of your club knows about this?" Dumbledore frowned.

"About Lord Voldemort, about a girl named Sophia Mason being killed when The Chamber was opened, about Hagrid being arrested for being The Heir of Slytherin" Harry said "We didn't think he could be, because if The Heir of Slytherin was intent on killing half breeds and making the magical world pure, then Hagrid would probably be a victim"

"Harry....."

"Headmaster, neither Harry nor I care that Hagrid is a half-giant" Hermione said dismissively "But the idea that any half-giant, let alone Hagrid could be the one to try to purge the school of mudbloods, halfbreeds and so on is......" She shook her head "Someone else was responsible the last time The Chamber was opened, and someone else is responsible now" She stared at him "Because unless you know otherwise, Voldemort was killed at the end of last year"

"Perhaps Slytherin had another heir" Dumbledore suggested "Or this was just a prank - a particularly mean and cruel prank, but a prank none the less"

"Perhaps" Hermione admitted "So you're suggesting that we have nothing to worry about? That Voldemort isn't stalking the corridors of Hogwarts and we shouldn't worry about more of us getting petrified or worse?"

"If it will make you feel better I will have the elves and the ghosts try to locate The Chamber, and I will improve the wards to ensure that no visitors can breach them without myself being alerted" Dumbledore said.

"What about Mrs Norris?" Harry asked.

"You don't think she is being controlled by The Dark Lord?" Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

"Yes" Harry said in a deadpan voice "Lord Voldemort is controlling the caretaker's cat and will use it to unleash a furicane of doom on all of us" He paused "I meant when will Mrs Norris be revived"

"That is, I am afraid, problematic" Dumbledore took a deep breath "Mandrakes are a restricted substance. Their purchase and use is strictly controlled by The Ministry, and I am unable to purchase any in large quantities without attracting attention"

"Why?" Hermione asked, but before Dumbledore could reply, she shook her head "I don't care why. Why don't you want to attract The Ministry's attention?"

"You have read Hogwarts: A History?" He responded.

"Yes, sir"

"Do you recall the Trask Crisis at the turn of the millenium?" He waited for her to reply.

"The Ministry took direct control of the school following a series of attacks by an unknown force inside. The High Inquisitor, Lathon Trask, refused to turn over control when the attacks ceased" Hermione replied "It lead to a short civil war in the magical world"

"I am concerned that if I report this attack to The Ministry that the same thing will happen again" Dumbledore said emphatically "And while I do not wish to cause Mr Filch any distress, I believe that he can wait until the mandrakes that your class are preparing under Professor Sprout are ready"

"And if someone else is attacked?" Hermione asked archly "Are you willing to leave a student - a human being - petrified for that long, just to protect your school and your reputation?" Dumbledore gazed back at her.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger"

xoxox

When they reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office, Hermione looked over at Harry.

"That went well" She said. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yes" Hermione grinned. Harry stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay" 

xoxox

"Welcome to the first quidditch game of the 1992-1993 Quidditch Cup!" Lee's voice echoed out around the quidditch stadium "In past years, the first game has usually proven to be somewhat dramatic and very competitive, but I have it on good authority that following the introduction of the after school club last year, the members of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams have become good friends and the two seekers are on the way to becoming best of friends"

Hermione smirked at Lee's commentary - she knew neither Draco or Harry would admit to it, but they were definitely becoming friends. 

"Gryffindor come into the tournament as defending champions, while Slytherin are looking to make up for a frankly appalling performance after coming last" The were a few jeers and boos "The Gryffindor team is unchanged, while Slytherin have all new brooms and a new seeker. Whether this will make any difference is something I suppose we will see" He paused "So now, without further ado, let me introduce the teams....."

Hermione watched as the Slytherins flew out of their end of the pitch, even cheering and clapping as Draco appeared.

She then watched as the Gryffindor team appeared, applauding each member until Harry appeared at which point she jumped to her feet and started applauding and cheering. 

"And as Madam Hooch approaches the two team captains, we prepare for the start of the game" Lee paused "And....... we're off!"

xoxox

Hermione looked over her shoulder, then she made her away along the stands and up to the back to where Hagrid was stood. 

"Afternoon, Hagrid" She said with a smile "Harry's doing well"

"That he is" Hagrid nodded, watching Harry fly above them "And how are you this afternoon, Hermione?"

"Me?" She shrugged "I'm fine, thank you" She paused "You know The Chamber has been reopened?" Hagrid continued to stare up into the sky without responding for a few minutes, then he looked down at her.

"I didn't do it" He said.

"I know" Hermione replied, then she looked around "From what I understand, you were betrayed by another student when the Mason girl was killed. Who was it? Who betrayed you?" Hagrid looked up at where Harry was flying past the staff stands again, then he looked back down at her.

"It was...." He started, but then stopped as a scream ripped through the air. They both looked up to see Harry flying at full tilt across the pitch being pursued by a bludger.

"Bludgers don't usually do that, do they?" Hermione asked as they both stared at the chase as it unfolded.

"No, they don't" Hagrid replied darkly. Harry yanked his broom to the right and the bludger followed him, getting closer with every second.

"We have to......" Hermione drew her wand and bounded down the stairs on the stands. She reached the front of the stands then raised her wand to her throat. 

"HARRY! COME THIS WAY AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" She yelled, her magically magnified voice bouncing off every corner of the stadium.

"What the hell?" Lee exclaimed "A member of the crowd is trying to interfere with the game?" Hermione didn't pay any attention as she watched Harry turn and fly towards her - the bludger still following him. 

"Three. Two. One" She counted down in her head, the pointed her wand straight up "REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" As the bludger flew over her head, the bolt of red light shot out of her wand and blew the wooden ball into a thousand shards, scattering them all over the stands. 

A second later, she heard Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Lee explaining that the game had been temporarily suspended while the interference from the sidelines was to be investigated. 

xoxox

"Miss Granger - would you care to explain what you were doing?"

Following the suspension of the game, Hermione had been summoned into the Gryffindor team room, along with Harry, Oliver Wood, Draco, the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint and Hooch, Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagall. She had asked for Hagrid to accompany her, since she had wanted someone else as a witness to what had happened.

"I was saving Harry's life, Headmaster" She replied. Dumbledore blinked.

"Pardon me?"

"It's true, Headmaster" Hagrid said before Hermione could speak again "The bludger - the one that was following Harry - was chasing him"

"Bollocks" Flint exclaimed "Bludgers don't follow people"

"Are you calling me a liar, Mr Flint?" Hagrid asked, staring down at the seventh year Slytherin. Flint stared back at him, then turned to Severus.

"Professor - are you going to let them do this?" Severus took a deep breath.

"What was the score when Miss Granger took it upon herself to interfere with the match?" He asked.

"Gryffindor were leading by thirty points" Hooch replied at once.

"So why would Miss Granger cheat if we were winning?" Oliver demanded.

"Because she knew Draco would catch the snitch - she knew Draco would whup her boyfriend's arse" Flint stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend and Draco couldn't catch a cold with two hands" She said, then looked at the Slytherin Seeker "No offence"

"Only a little taken" Draco said with a smile "I have been practising after all"

"My apologies" Hermione tilted her head.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore took a deep breath "If you were worried about Mr Potter being in danger, you should have alerted the staff rather than taking matters in to your own hands"

"And by the time you got your collective heads out of your collective..... rear ends, Harry could have been splattered all over the stands" Hermione said darkly.

"Never the less - you destroyed a bludger during the course of the game. Either one of those is grounds for forfeiting the game" Dumbledore paused "However, since the result was clearly not beyond doubt and the game had only just started, I am willing to agree to the game being restarted if both captains agree"

"No" Flint shook her head "Granger cheated and saved her seeker from being hit by a bludger. That would've given us a huge advantage"

"Mr Flint....." Dumbledore started, but Flint shook his head.

"They forfeit" He said firmly. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment longer, then, with a reluctant sigh he turned to Oliver.

"Mr Wood, I am afraid I have to inform you that....."

"I get it - but you know this is bollocks" Oliver turned and stormed out. 

"Hermione?" Draco asked, attracting everyone's attention.

"Draco?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Was he really in danger?"

"The bludger was following him like a heat seeking missile" Hermione nodded. Draco blinked, looking confused "Yes, he was really in danger" Hermione qualified her statement. Draco stared at her for a moment longer, then turned to Flint.

"Marcus - consider this my resignation from the team. You can keep the brooms, but I am done" Before anyone could respond, he turned and followed Oliver out of the team room. Hermione stared after him, then she and Harry followed him as well.

"Well - Rolanda, if you could inform Mr Jordan of these developments, I would be most grateful" Dumbledore said after a few moments "Mr Flint - I believe you have a new seeker to find" 

xoxox

Ron watched Hooch emerge from the Gryffindor team room, followed by Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione. A few moments later, Hooch and Dumbledore walked over to the staff box, while Harry and Hermione headed towards the exit.

"That's strange" Ginny said from beside him "Why would Harry be leaving?" Before Ron could reply, there was a click as the magical microphone turned on.

"Madam Hooch has a brief announcement" Lee said, sounding slightly dejected. He stood to one side, and the flying teacher moved to stand behind the microphone.

"Following a discussion between the teams, the Heads of House and the Gryffindor student in question, Gryffindor has been forced to forfeit the game. Slytherin are therefore given the victory" She paused as the Slytherin stands exploded into noise. When it died down, she continued.

"As per the rules, it is assumed they caught the snitch, and are also given the number of points that Gryffindor was leading by when the infraction occurred. This brings their total to 180 points, giving them a victory of 230 to 50 points" She paused as another burst of cheering filled the stadium "In a move related to the incident, Draco Malfoy has resigned as the Slytherin seeker, citing differences with his captain" This announcement was met with complete silence "The next game - Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff - will be played next Saturday" The microphone clicked off.

"Gryffindor forfeited?" Ron raised an eyebrow "Because Hermione cheated?"

"You know she wouldn't have done it without a reason" Ginny said placatingly "Why don't you wait until you hear her side before jumping off the broom?" Ron stared at her, then took a deep breath.

"I suppose" He looked across the pitch at the still rejoicing Slytherin stands "Slytherin won. Pffft" He shook his head "That sucks"

xoxox

"Thank you" Harry sat down opposite Draco at the end of the Slytherin table later that evening "I know that you love playing quidditch, and quitting can't have been easy"

"If Flint had had any sense, he would've allowed the game to be replayed" Draco shrugged "I was going to beat you anyway but now - now the victory is tainted because it looks like I was scared to face you" Harry laughed.

"I hadn't considered that" He admitted "And are you so sure you could?"

"Oh please" Draco smirked "I'm always impressed when you can stay on a broom for more than two minutes at a time!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"So who d'you think they'll get to replace you?" He asked.

"Maybe Milli" They looked down the table to where Millicent Bulstrode was finishing off her pudding "She's quite good on a broom and it takes a lot to knock her off" He paused "I do know that a few members of the after school club have already made up their minds to refuse"

"Really?" Harry looked at him in surprise "Because of Hermione?"

"Pretty much" Draco nodded "We think she has done a lot for us, and since she was trying to save you and not trying to cheat to help Gryffindor - even if that was the outcome - we should stand by her until Flint admits he was wrong" Harry stared at him blankly.

"So until the sun goes out, the seas turn red and the grass turns to yogurt?" He said after a few minutes.

"Pretty much" Draco nodded again.

"I won't hold my breath" Harry laughed, then he looked over his shoulder as Hermione walked in "Does she know?"

"I don't know" Draco shrugged "We didn't do it for her so we didn't really see the need to tell her"

"I understand" Harry stood up "I'll leave it up to you - all of you - to decide" He smiled "See you later"

xoxox

Hermione watched Harry get up from the Slytherin table, then she frowned. Turning, she watched as Luna Lovegood walked in from The Entrance Hall and past her before heading over to the Ravenclaw table. 

She shivered, then turned as Harry stopped beside her.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No, not really" Hermione cast a quick glance over at the Ravenclaw table and wasn't really surprised to find Luna staring back at her "Just..... an odd feeling" She shrugged "So how's our former seeker?"

"He's fine. He thinks Millicent is probably going to replace him"

"A girl? On the Slytherin team? Wonders will never cease" Hermione smirked "Any fallout?"

"Most of the Gryffindors saw what the bludger was doing - since it was coming after you, they were paying more attention" He paused "As for the other Houses - it's not entirely clear. But Draco's friends seem to support his decision, and I think if Flint wants him back then he will have to agree to replay the game"

"Can he do that?"

"If he admits he was wrong" Harry nodded.

"So when the sun explodes and all the skies of all the worlds turn dark, then" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much" Harry laughed "Although I went with the oceans turn to yogurt"

"Nice" Hermione grinned, then blushed as her stomach made a gurgly noise.

"Food?"

"Yes please"

xoxox

_Dear Marv,_

_Firstly - apologies for using a name you despise, but there is a chance, despite all the precautions I have taken, someone might find this and hand it over to someone important. And if they do, I do not want them learning what is going on._

_Second - for much the same reason, that is why I placed the prohibition on you from revealing anything much about you. You can talk, but you cannot tell anyone about yourself. If anyone was to learn the truth, there would be chaos. And you know full well the only chaos I approve of is that which I spread myself._

_Third - today went mostly well. The chase-me spell did its job, and the blasting spell REALLY did its job. The first ensured that the bludger went after Harry, causing him a little bit of mayhem and chaos, before I swept to the rescue. And the second ensured that my magical signature was wiped from the bludger completely (because the bludger no longer existed) so it could not be traced back to me._

_The result was two fold (actually - three fold! There was a bonus!) 1. Gryffindor is now viewed as a victim of an unfair decision because of 2. the actions of Marcus Flint. Mr Flint is what I can only describe as a throwback. Someone who would definitely be in your army of doom, if you still had one. He is refusing all attempts to sway him to my new order, and with this action I can isolate him within the school._

_The added bonus was Draco quitting the team because he disagreed with Flint's decision - something I had kind of hoped for, but not something I thought would happen. But with Draco quitting and (apparently) some of the other after school club members refusing to take his place, I am cementing my hold and the way of peace (hur hur hur) is taking hold._

_The one downside in this new rosey world of me is the Lovegood girl. I still don't entirely understand what is going on with her. She causes me discomfort - bordering on..... well fear is too strong a word, but disquiet is definitely suitable - on a level no one else ever has before now._

_Is it possible that they exist in the magical world as well? I was warned against them in the non-magical world, but never considered they might be here, at Hogwarts._

_If she is - if she is one of...... them, then I might have to deal with her. And possibly soon._

_Perhaps..... perhaps another visit to my friend would be in order. Because if I am to emulate your actions then I will need to ratchet up the fear. And she would make a perfect spanner for that._

_Dear Fayla,_

_I am glad your plans are going well. And if she is one of them then I think setting my pet loose on her is definitely in your best interests._

_However if you are going to emulate me properly, she is not one of my enemies. People will talk._

Hermione gazed at the diary for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Just because she isn't one of your enemies doesn't mean she isn't one of mine, Mr Riddle" She thought.

xoxox

Two weeks later the school awoke to a surprising announcement - breakfast would be served in the common rooms. All morning classes were cancelled and no students were to leave their common rooms until they had been addressed by the Headmaster and their Head of House.

"What do you think's going on?" Hermione asked Harry as they waited for Dumbledore and McGonagall to arrive. They were sat by the fireplace with the Weasley family, Lavender and Parvati, while other groups of students sat in clumps around the room - some on seats and some on the floor. It was quite unusual for the entirety of Gryffindor House to be in the common room at the same time, and it had quickly become apparent that there was a lack of seats for everyone.

"I don't know" Percy admitted "The last time the school was locked down this severely was before my time - it happened during the last war"

"If you're suggesting Death Eaters are attacking, I think that's unlikely, Perce" Fred said with a grin "Harrykins put paid to that, didn't you Harry?"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded sagely "When I threw my pooh at Voldemort" There was a moment of silence when everyone stared at him, then they all exploded in laughter.

"You threw......" George started, then collapsed into laughter again.

"I was fourteen months old!" Harry exclaimed "D'you really think I knew some ancient, arcane magic that I whipped out of my nappy and blasted him with when I could barely lift my head up on my own?" 

"Harry - as much as I love you I don't want to think about what was in your nappy or what you might whip out of it" Hermione replied in a deadpan voice. Harry blinked, then - when she flashed a quick grin towards his crotch - he blushed bright red.

"Anyway - it's much more likely that whatever happened, it was because of my mum and dad, not me" He paused "Unless Voldemort is allergic to baby pooh and the mere thought of it made him run away in shame"

"You Know Pooh" Fred said with a singger, which made everyone start laughing again. 

The laughter continued until the portrait hole opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall entered.

"Good morning" Dumbledore looked around the room "I am very sorry to have to announce this, but early this morning, a student was found petrified" The entire room fell silent, the mood becoming instantly sober.

"Unfortunately we are still unaware of what is doing this, so I would ask you all to be vigilant" He continued "I am going to institute extra prefect patrols and ask the ghosts and portraits to join these patrols to add extra security to the castle"

"Who was petrified, sir?" Lavender asked.

"A first year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. She was found near Ravenclaw Tower" McGonagall replied.

"Why was she outside at that time of night?" Harry asked.

"The matter is being investigated"

"When will she be healed?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as is possible" Dumbledore replied "Now - if you will excuse me - I have matters to attend to. Professor McGonagall will answer any more questions, and you will be expected to attend the lunchtime meal as usual and afternoon classes. Thank you" He turned and left the common room.

"When will she be healed, Professor?" Hermione asked again.

"The Headmaster has answered your question, Miss Granger"

"With all due respect, he hasn't" Hermione stood up "I understand that Mrs Norris won't be healed until the mandrakes we are repotting are ready for harvesting. That is going to be the end of the year" She folded her arms "Is Luna really going to be left that long?"

"You discussed this matter with the Headmaster?" McGonagall stared at her.

"Yes"

"And you know his reasoning"

"Yes"

"Then what more do you expect of me?" McGonagall asked. Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"To behave like professionals. Which I suppose was too much to hope for" She said, then - amongst a wave of gasps of surprise - she turned and walked up to the dormitories.

xoxox

_Dear Sylvester._

_I don't know why I expected more of them, but somehow I thought that Dumbledore might but the welfare of his students above caring his his precious empire._

_However it does give me an idea. One that I will think on over the coming months, because while it will give me plausible deniability in the future it is a great risk - one that my father would approve of but that my parents would not._

_The other thing that I now have to consider is whether to go outside the school with the news about Luna._

_It would serve my greater scheme, but right now - as much as I hate to emulate or quote our grandmaster Dumbledore - having her fate contained in the school does serve the greater good._

_Or at least my greater good._

_Dear Hope,_

_The idea that you and the good Professor have things in common is - you have to admit - somewhat amusing. And not something I would ever have expected you to admit to._

_I am curious what your idea is, but no doubt you will tell me in good time. And I have learned not to underestimate you - after all, I know full well what you are capable of._

_So I will watch this space (quite literally - since I am bound this book until you decide to let me go) with baited breath._

xoxox

Two days later, at the next meeting of the after school club, Hermione was surprised to see Professor Flitwick joining Professor Vector at the end of the meeting.

"I understand that you had words with Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger?" He said after the room had emptied and only Draco, Susan and Hannah were left, along with Harry and Hermione.

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded "After the Headmaster told us about Luna, and McGonagall......"

"Professor McGonagall" Flitwick and Vector said in unison, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I will show....." She added a touch of sarcasm to her voice ".... Professor ...." She let her voice return to normal "..... McGonagall when she earns it" She paused "But, as I was saying - after she and The Headmaster informed us what had happened, I asked when they were going to heal Miss Lovegood. She told me that The Headmaster's previous comments on the matter still stood"

"Which were what?" Vector asked.

"That because mandrakes are a proscribed substance, and that ordering a large number of them would attract unwanted attention, The Headmaster believes it would be in the best interests of the school to wait for the ones that the second years are currently preparing to mature and use those to create the potion to heal them" Hermione said in a cold voice "When it was just one cat, I didn't think much of it, but now they are going to let a first year witch lie in the infirmary for months?" She shook her head "I'm sorry, but how can the best interests of the school be served by lettings its students suffer?" Vector and Flitwick exchanged looks.

"The Headmaster has final say over Hogwarts' policy, Miss Granger" Vector said after a few moments "I am afraid there is little we can effectively do"

"I understand" Hermione nodded, then she looked at Flitwick "Sir - did you find out why Luna was outside the dorms at that time of night?" 

"I did" Flitwick admitted "I am sorry to say that ever since she arrived, Miss Lovegood has been the subject of repeated and targetted bullying. Up until now I haven't known about it because she hasn't reported it, but after she was found I did some investigating" A frown crossed his face "I have punished those who were responsible for her being outside Ravenclaw Tower that night, and made it clear that I will not tolerate any bullying of anyone inside my House any more" Hermione smiled.

"Something I'm sure she'll appreciate once Dumbledore gets round to waking her up" She said drily "That is - assuming her father lets her return"

xoxox

"Do you really think Mr Lovegood would pull his daughter out of school?" Susan asked as she and Hannah walked back towards the Hufflepuff dorm. 

"My mother would. My father too" Hannah replied "If Dumbledore left me like that for an entire year, I doubt they would let me return" Susan sighed.

"Aunty A might react the same way" She admitted "But I hope not. I'd miss you either way"

"Me too" Hannah smiled back, then they stopped in front of the portrait "She's not wrong, you know"

"Aunty A?"

"Hermione" Hannah explained "Dumbledore is willing to leave Luna - maybe all of us - in a state of indefinitate petrification just because he doesn't want The Ministry to know he has lost control of the school" She paused "If any more students are attacked, The Ministry will find out"

"Maybe it should" Susan shrugged "I know Hogwarts is independent, but that doesn't give Dumbledore the right to treat it as his own personal kingdom" She paused, then shrugged again "But enough of this. Time for bed"

As the portrait swung open, a figure detatched itself from the shadows and walked off down the corridor, smiling to itself.


	19. A Dark Day Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kings, Governments, Dominions and Principalities have all fallen before the power of a small group of people determined go change the world._
> 
> _It is the strongest power in the universe, and no one has found a way to stop it._

Harry looked up from his temporary seat on the steps up to the front doors of Hogwarts, and smiled as he saw Hermione walking up the path towards him. 

He got to his feet and put the book he had been reading in his bag before walking down the path towards Hermione.

"Happy New Year" He said as he came to a halt in front of her.

"And to you too" She replied "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd welcome you back" He smiled brightly "After all - you've been gone for two weeks - taken away from everyone you know, everyone you love and care for....."

"I was at home with my mother and Dad" She interjected.

"..... cast adrift in the muggle world, without any way of getting news or information......"

"You spoke to me at least four times" She added, trying not to laugh. 

".....and I wanted to warn you that since I last spoke to you there's been an attack" He finished in a quiet tone. Her face instantly became serious.

"Who?" She asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hannah. She's in the infirmary" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then strode off up the path. He quickly caught up to her.

"How?" She asked, without breaking her stride.

"Hannah and Susan were returning from The Great Hall after an evening meal. Susan stopped to talk to Draco about something and when she got to the Hufflepuff portrait, Hannah was just lying there..... petrified" Harry paused "She has spent every night in the infirmary, talking to her"

"I take it Dumbledore hasn't offered to cure her?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I talked to Professor Sprout - the mandrakes are still about six months away from being ready"

"So Hannah will be out of school for half a year? And Dumbledore - and Professor Sprout - are both happy with that?" Hermione asked darkly.

"So it would seem" Harry replied in a resigned tone. They passed into The Entrance Hall and he wasn't surprised to see her turn towards the grand staircase.

As they reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the infirmary Harry continued with his explanation.

"Dumbledore and the four Heads of House have instituted new safety rules" He said as they walked along the corridor "Students will now be escorted to and from all classes by prefect and ghost patrols, and no students will be allowed out alone"

"What about us?" Hermione asked "We are both twelve years old and yet we're wandering around without any adult or prefect protection"

"The new rules are going to start at the beginning of term" Harry explained "Which is tomorrow morning"

"So not only is Dumbledore leaving two students to suffer for six months, but he doesn't care if we get if I attacked when I come back to school?" Hermione rolled her eyes, then she walked into the infirmary and looked around. Spotting Susan sat in the far corner, she walked over and sat down next to her, while Harry walked up and leaned against the walk next to them.

"Sorry I wasn't here" Hermione said softly, reaching out and resting her hand on top of Hannah's "If I'd known......"

"What could you have done?" Susan asked, not looking away from her friend. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know" She admitted "But I could have provided support" She sighed "You know I wanted to be there for my friends"

"I know" Susan turned to look at her "You heard that The...... Headmaster is going to leave her like this"

"I did" Hermione said sympathetically "But unless we are willing to start a full fledged revolution......" She trailed off "I am not sure there is a lot we can do"

"So I just have to leave her......." Susan turned back to stare at Hannah's prone form "I just have to leave her like this?"

"You could tell your aunt about it" Hermione suggested "She might be able to convince The Minister to take action - especially if she is close to Hannah"

"The Ministry can't interfere with Hogwarts" Susan said quietly, not looking away from her friend "Not unless there is a much greater emergency than this" She reached out and stroked Hannah's arm "This, I'm afraid, doesn't count"

"Pity" Hermione sighed "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not really" Susan shook her head sadly "I will just keep her company as much as I can"

"We can both help" Harry said from his position against the wall "And I'm sure Draco and Pansy will be happy to help as well"

"I know" Susan smiled "And I am very grateful" She stroked Hannah's hair away from her face "I just wish she could be back with us instead of lying here, waiting to come back from wherever she is now"

xoxox

_I didn't think it would be her._

_If I had known that she would send the beast after one of my own......_

_But I have to be calm. I can't stop it now, and I can't punish her. There are six months - six months and three days._

_And the fact that Dumbledore and McGonagall and the others are still refusing to act is - surprisingly - good news. It will only aid me when I come to my own.... moment in the garden._

_But I did not think it would be her._

xoxox

"Good evening, welcome back and a happy new year to you all" Dumbledore looked around The Great Hall "Before we begin, I have to make an announcement" He paused "Following an attack over the holiday period, another student has been petrified. As a result, I am instituting a new series of safety procedures throughout the castle" He looked down at the parchment on the podium in front of him.

"Students are no longer permitted to be out after the evening meal. Once the meal finishes, you will be escorted back to your common room by the prefects and everyone must stay there" He paused "Students will also be escorted to and from classes by prefects, ghosts or teachers. No student can be out alone" 

"Sir?" He looked up as Hermione got to her feet.

"Miss Granger?" He looked at her over his glasses "You have a question?"

"How is this going to affect the after school club?"

"I have already discussed this with the teachers who are responsible for it, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said in a slightly annoyed tone "They have agreed that on a given night they will escort students to the room, and then escort the students back to their common rooms" He paused "Unless there is a chance in circumstances and the situation becomes more dire, there will be no need to cancel your club"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Hermione said, then sat down again.

"The Hogsmeade visits will be permitted to continue, as will the remaining Quidditch matches" Dumbledore continued "Finally - given that there have been two attacks and - as yet - the creature has not been identified, Professor Lockhart has asked permission to start a duelling club" He paused, allowing Lockhart to preen "I have given him permission to do this, however in order to avoid creating any conflict with the already popular after school club, Professor Lockhart will be holding the first meeting of his duelling club this Saturday night here in The Great Hall"

"I will be holding it right after the evening meal" Lockhart interjected "And there will be a number of staff on hand to escort anyone who attends back to their common rooms"

"Thank you, Gilderoy" Dumbledore said "And with that thought, let the feast begin"

xoxox

"Harry......." Hermione started, but Harry cut her off before she could continue.

"I will pack it in my bag tomorrow, and make sure Susan gets it" He said, then he bit his lip "Are you sure it will be safe?"

"Are you going to tell her she can't visit Hannah in the infirmary?" She asked quietly "The Hufflepuff prefects won't take her, and I doubt Professor Sprout will be willing to go every night" She looked across to where Susan was sat on her own, staring glumly down at her food "We said we'd do anything to help her - I think giving her your cloak is the least we can do"

"I suppose" Harry nodded reluctantly "But if she gets attacked....."

"I'll make sure everyone knows I am to blame" Hermione said.

"Then I will never forgive myself" He finished. Hermione smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"Something we have in common" She replied "But anyway - even if you give her the cloak, it'll be up to her as to whether she uses it or not" She paused "Not that I'm suggesting it will be her fault if she gets hurt"

"Perish the thought"

"I'm just saying it won't be your fault either" She said calmly, then she smiled "So - tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" He nodded in agreement.

xoxox

"I just want to talk to Ginny for a moment" Hermione said "See how she's doing with the new school"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then he slowed his pace and allowed Lavender and Parvati to catch up with him. Hermione quickened her step, then a few seconds later caught up with Ron's sister.

"Hello" She said, and Ginny turned "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" Ginny shrugged "We went to Romania for Christmas - to see Charlie"

"Charlie?" Hermione asked "He's the one I met when we helped Hagrid with the dragon?"

"I'd forgotten you'd met him" Ginny nodded "Watching him work was fun"

"And I bet seeing all those dragons was fascinating" Hermione said interestedly.

"I suppose" Ginny said with another shrug. Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I haven't been sleeping well" Ginny admitted. She looked up at Hermione "Nightmares"

"Want to tell me about it?" 

xoxox

"How's Susan doing?" Lavender asked as she, Harry and Parvati walked up the grand staircase.

"About as well as you'd expect" Harry replied "Hannah is going to be stuck in the hospital wing for the rest of the year, and with these exciting new security rules Susan won't be able to see her as often as she likes"

"One of the prefects could escort her" Parvati suggested.

"Every evening?" Harry asked, then shook his head "Until whatever this monster is is found and killed......." He trailed off, then sighed "Hopefully no one else will get hurt before it dies"

xoxox

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, then Ginny lay down on the sofa while Hermione took a seat opposite her.

"So what have you been dreaming about?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny closed her eyes, rolling on to her side.

"A lot of things, but the most common dreams are the worst" She paused "Slaughtering chickens..... walking down a long stone tunnel" She shivered "Trying to kill my friends"

"They're just dreams, Ginny" Hermione said quietly "When I first came here, I had a few nightmares about being a witch"

"You did?" Ginny opened her eyes, staring across the coffee table in surprise.

"I was still getting used to being one, and witches in muggle society aren't generally good" Hermione smiled sadly "I had dreams about Dorothy melting me, about Matthew Hopkins burning me......." She blushed "About turning into a tv set" Ginny looked at her in confusion "Never mind" Hermione shook her head "You've watched your brothers go off to Hogwarts year after year and now you are here - maybe it is a little overwhelming"

"I am a little worried I won't live up to their achievements" Ginny admitted "Bill was Head Boy, Charlie is a world famous dragon handler, Percy is excelling at everything, Fred and George are..... outstanding in their own way" She trailed off "I am just a little girl - what can I do to match them?"

"I wouldn't worry about that - you have seven years to make your mark" Hermione said comfortingly "And I think your name is definitely going to be remembered"

"You think so?" Ginny asked.

"I do" Hermione nodded "But for now I can give you some muggle exercises that will help you sleep" She leaned forward "Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice"

xoxox

Parvati, Harry and Lavender came to a stop in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady. 

"What do you think about Lockhart's duelling club?" Harry looked at the two girls. 

"I suppose we should go along, just to see what it's like" Parvati said "But honestly - Hermione has helped us more in the past year than any teacher has" She paused "Well - Hermione, you, Hannah, Draco and Susan" Harry blushed, giving a shy nod.

"I agree with Parv" Lavender said "I can't imagine that Lockhart is going to be any use but if there is a creature that is trying to eat us all, getting more practical experience can't be a bad thing...... right?"

"Excuse me, but I have things to do you know" The Fat Lady stared at them "Are you going to give me the password, or should I come back later?"

"Catawumpus" Parvati said.

"Why - thank you" The portrait swung open, and the three of them walked inside. They looked around, then walked over to where Hermione was sat in a chair by the fire, reading a book. 

"Her...." Harry started, but she held a finger up to her mouth. He looked behind him to see Ginny laid out on the sofa with her eyes closed. He looked back at his friend and nodded.

"Sorry" He said in a much quieter voice "I just wanted to say I am off to bed and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night" Hermione smiled "Dream nice dreams"

"I'll try" He replied, then turned and headed towards the stairs. Parvati and Lavender exchanged amused glances, then both walked over to seats on the other side of the room.

"Did....." Hermione looked back as she heard Ginny's voice - raspy with sleep - coming from the sofa "Did I fall asleep?"

"Just for a little while" Hermione replied in a kindly voice "Any dreams?"

"No" Ginny shook her head, moving herself into a sitting position. She yawned "I think I should probably go to bed"

"Maybe" Hermione nodded "I might go as well. It's late and I've had a long day" She stood up "Let me know if you have any more bad dreams, and I'll see if I can give you any more help"

"Thanks" Ginny smiled, then she impulsively reached out and hugged Hermione before bounding off to the stairs. Hermione watched her go, then turned and stared at the fireplace for a few minutes.

"Dream nice dreams, Miss Weasley" She said to herself in a near silent voice "And enjoy them while you can"

xoxox

The next morning Harry and Hermione walked into The Great Hall, then Harry made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Susan.

"Good morning" He said, looking around "I've got a present for you that might be useful, but you have to promise to be careful when you use it" Susan looked at him curiously.

"I promise" She said. Harry smiled, then pulled a plastic bag out of his book bag and put it on the table. He slid it over to her. She opened it, then let out a gasp of surprise.

"Is this......"

"It was my father's" Harry nodded "I got it last Christmas from......" He paused, then glanced up towards the staff table "I think Dumbledore had it, although I don't know why" He shrugged "Anyway - I thought you could use it to sneak out and see Hannah every so often"

"Thank you" Susan took the plastic bag and shoved it into her own bag "I promise I will be careful whenever I use it, and I will only use it when I think it is necessary" Harry smiled.

"I trust you" He said, then rested his hand on top of hers "But I mean it - be careful. I don't want to be visiting both of you in the infirmary"

"Cross my heart" She replied, then leaned over and kissed his cheek "We both thank you"

"I live to serve" Harry smiled "So - what's for breakfast?"

xoxox

"Package delivered?" Hermione asked as they followed Snape to the potions classroom.

"Package delivered" Harry nodded.

xoxox

The following Saturday, after the end of the evening meal, Harry, Susan, Draco and Hermione watched as Lockhart and Snape levitated the House tables to the side of The Great Hall. As they cleared the space, Dumbledore and McGonagall conjured a long platform in the middle of The Hall, running from just in front of the staff table to just before the doors.

Once they were finished, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress walked over to the corner of The Hall and took their seats, while Lockhart strode up onto the platform and turned to address the students.

"Good evening!" He said, standing in what Hermione assumed he thought was a heroic manner "In light of the recent attacks, and the fate suffered by poor Miss Lovegood and Miss Abbott, The Headmaster has given me permission to start this duelling club" He paused, possibly expecting applause or even cheers, but when he was greeted with only silence, he continued.

"As a member of The Dark Force Defence League and a holder of The Order of Merlin, I will be able to teach you how to defend yourself if you are attacked and show you some of the special skills I have learned in my various adventures throughout the world, battling some of the most heinous and villainous creatures you can imagine" He smiled "It is my wish you will never need to use these skills, but I would much rather you have this knowledge and not need it, than find yourself caught in a tight situation and not have it" He clapped his hands together.

"But I am sure you didn't come to hear me make long speeches, and I did not defeat the Vile and Venal Vampire of Vanuatu by talking it to death!" He turned "Professor Snape - would you join me on the platform?" Snape quirked an eyebrow, then calmly walked up on to the duelling platform.

"Now - as an introduction, Professor Snape and I will show you a basic duel" Lockhart paused, then flashed a winning smile "Don't worry - you will have your potions teacher back when I am done" 

"More's the pity" Hermione heard Ron say from behind her.

"Professor?" Lockhart walked forward, then he and Snape turned and stood back to back for a moment "Begin" There was a pause, then they both started walking forward - away from each other. 

When they had taken ten steps, they both span round.

"STUPEFY!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lockhart was blown off his feet as Snape's stunning spell hit him square in the chest. Lockhart's disarming spell went wide, hitting one of the House banners on the far wall. 

There were a few cheers from around The Hall - Hermione noticed quite a few of the members of the after school club were cheering - as Lockhart got to his feet.

"As you can see - anyone can be caught unawares, although that was an obvious choice and if I had wanted to, Severus, I could have blocked it" He said casually.

"Of course you could, Gilderoy" Snape replied.

"So" Lockhart looked around "Do we have any volunteers to try a basic duel?" He looked down "Mr Potter? Would you like to try?"

"Okay" Harry said reluctantly, then he walked up onto the platform. 

"And to face him..... Mr Weasley?" Lockhart suggested.

"I think not" Snape shook his head "Ron Weasley can create chaos in the most simple of circumstances. I do not think that letting him duel someone - even a fellow Gryffindor - would be wise"

"I'll do it" Millicent Bulstrode strode forward. 

"Very well - come up here" Snape waved his hand. Hermione watched as the Slytherin girl walked towards the platform, then winced as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder towards Marcus Flint.

"Oh - this will end well" She said to herself. 

"So - you have to stand back to back" Lockhart said, then watched as the two students did just that "Now - I will count ten steps out. When I reach ten, you can turn and cast a spell at each other" He paused "As this is a simple, friendly duel, I want you to limit yourself to disarming spells only" He stared at them "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, Professor"

"Very well then" Lockhart took a deep breath "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. T..."

"STUPEFY!" Harry threw himself to one side as he heard Millicent yell. He span round.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Millicent stepped to one side. 

"I said...." Lockhart started.

"DEPULSO!" Millicent yelled, forcing Harry to duck to his right.

"FLIPPENDO!" Harry yelled back, but his spell went wide sending a House banner flying up into the air.

"SERPENSORTIA!" Millicent called out and a second later a giant snake exploded from her wand and landed in front of Harry. He stared at it for a moment, then raised his wand and pointed it at the snake.

"......" He was about to cast a spell, but then the snake turned and stared out into the crowd. Harry - slightly unable to believe he was doing it - followed its gaze and found himself staring at Hermione, who was striding forward. 

The entire Hall had fallen silent, and in the next moment he heard Hermione letting out a series of hisses - hisses that the snake appeared to understand.

xoxox

"+Do not attack the boy. He has done no wrong and he will not hurt you+"

"+What about the girl?+" The snake asked, turning its head to stare at Millicent, who took a step back.

"+The girl is stupid and ignorant, but she was put up to this by someone even more so. Leave her be as well+"

"+Then what shall I do, my mistress?+"

"+You may either leave - without attacking anyone - and disappear into the world, or I will find someone to return you to the nothingness from whence you came+"

"+I will return to the nothingness, my mistress+" The snake replied "+This world is too cold and too confusing+"

"+Very well+" Hermione said, then she looked up on to the stage where both Lockhart and Snape were staring down at her "Professors? Could one of you banish it please?"

"Of..... of course, Miss Granger" Lockhart nodded, then he drew his wand "Evanesco!" The snake gave her a final nod, then disappeared. Hermione looked around at the terrified stares she was receiving from almost everyone, and sighed.

"That was predictable" She thought, then turned and walked out of The Hall.

xoxoxo

"We have to go after her" Harry had jumped down from the platform and run over to where Draco and Susan were stood.

"She's a parselmouth" Draco said.

"She's our friend" Harry replied flatly "And she's out there alone. What if the creature finds her and gets her?"

"She's a parselmouth!" Susan repeated.

"So?" Harry said "Is that going to stop her being petrified? Can parselmouths resist dark magic?"

"I think what your...... friends are saying, Mr Potter, is that Miss Granger might not be in any danger" Harry span round to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lockhart and Snape stood behind him.

"Why?" He demanded. The four teachers looked at each other.

"If you don't answer me, I am going after her" Harry snapped.

"And we're going with him" Draco said, Susan by his side. A moment later, they were joined by Fred, George, Pansy and Blaise.

"I cannot allow you to wander the halls at night" Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

"Then tell us what you mean or stun us, because that is the ONLY way you will stop us" Susan said, drawing her wand.

"Being able to talk to snakes - being a parselmouth - is generally considered to be the mark of a dark wizard" McGonagall said.

"Hermione?" Harry stared at her "A dark witch?"

"There's more" Snape said "According to Hogwarts: A History, Salazar Slytherin himself was a parselmouth. It is the reason why the emblem of his house is a snake" There was a moment of silence, then Draco snorted with laughter.

"You think Hermione is the Heir of Slytherin?" He asked, still laughing "That she's the one who's been setting a monster loose on the castle?" 

"She is a parselmouth" Dumbledore pointed out.

"And your own records show she is a muggle born!" Draco continued, throwing his hands up in the air "Now don't get me wrong - she is the smartest, best witch I know" He glanced around "No offence to the present company"

"None taken" Susan and Pansy said in unison.

"But she is still a muggle born and the idea that she could be descended from Salazar Slytherin is........" Draco shook his head "No. There is more chance of Harry here being the Heir than Hermione"

"Thanks, Draco" Harry rolled his eyes "Now everyone will be looking at me suspiciously!"

"You're welcome, Potter" Draco grinned, then they both looked back at the staff.

"So - can we go and find her now, before she gets eaten by a big greasy monster?"

"I will go and find her, Mr Potter" Snape said "I understand you are worried about her, however I do not believe that having a group of students romping around the school would be a good idea"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "Although I think Draco would point out that he does not romp"

"Quite"

"Please - find her" Harry said "She is alone out there"

xoxox

Hermione strode along the corridor, not really paying attention to where she was going. Instead, she was carrying a conversation in her head.

"You knew it would attract attention, my girl. Why did you do it?" Tom asked her.

"Because I had to stop the snake attacking Harry" She replied "And I had a bad feeling that if I had waited any longer, Harry might have done something he would have come to regret" She could almost picture the surprised look on Tom's face.

"You think Harry is a parselmouth?" He exclaimed "How could Harry be a parselmouth? He isn't my Heir - I think I would have remembered sleeping with his mother" He paused "And his mother was a muggle born"

"I have been thinking about that" Hermione mused as she turned a corner "You've seen the scar on his head? And his reaction when Quirrell came near him last year?"

"Yes" She pictured Tom nodding thoughtfully "You think there is something wrong with his scar? Or that his scar is more than just a scar?"

"The killing curse doesn't leave a mark" Hermione pointed out "In all your time using it, have you ever seen it leave a mark, a scar or even a blemish?"

"No" Tom admitted "But I've never heard of it backfiring and killing the caster before that night. Maybe that caused an unusual reaction on the victim" He paused "Without experimentation it would be impossible to know" Hermione sniggered.

"We aren't going to round up people to experiment on Tom. I may be evil, but I am not that evil"

"Pity - it would make for an interesting study" Tom sighed "He can't be my Heir"

"I know, but there is something......"

"Miss Granger" Hermione snapped out of her reverie as Snape's voice echoed down the corridor. She turned and saw him walking briskly towards her.

"Professor? Can I help you?"

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Bones and a few of their friends were about to come looking for you" Snape said calmly as he came to a halt in front of her "They were even willing to threaten The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall in order to do it, so I thought rather than letting a firefight start in The Great Hall, I would come and find you myself"

"They were going to attack Dumbledore?" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"You have some very devoted friends, Miss Granger" Snape replied.

"So it would appear" She paused "Why did Dumbledore not want to come and look for me?" Snape stared at her in silence. She returned his gaze, then her mouth fell open.

"Parseltongue is the sign of a dark wizard" She said after a few moments.

"That is what many people believe" Snape nodded.

"Do you?" She asked.

"I think that every magic has its good side and bad side, and the ability to speak to animals is no different" He shrugged "However there is something else" She looked at him curiously "The Founder of Slytherin House was one of the most famous Parselmouths" Hermione's eyes widened.

"They do remember I'm a muggle born with who until about eighteen months ago had never even HEARD of Hogwarts, let alone Salazar Slytherin or Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, right?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Mr Malfoy did point that out" Snape said, then smiled "He also said you were the best and brightest witch that he knows"

"He said that in front of his betrothed?" Hermione giggled "That must have gone down well"

"I am certain it will be the subject of much discussion later this evening" Snape replied drily "However your friends made clear that they do not believe you are responsible for the recent attacks and that the idea of you being The Heir is beyond belief"

"That's nice of them" She smiled "I take it you would like me to return to The Hall?"

"I think Gryffindor Tower might be better" Snape said "After Miss Bulstrode's performance and your departure, I suspect that the duelling club will be finished for the evening"

"I hadn't thought of that" She shrugged, then fell into step with him as he turned and lead her back down the corridor "May I ask a favour?"

"You may"

"If you are going to return to your common room, could you pass on my thanks to Draco and whoever else was willing to come and find me - I'm very appreciative"

"I will ensure that that is made clear" Snape nodded "May I ask where you learned to speak parseltongue?"

"I have always had a gift for languages, and if you know where to look, you can find books on almost anything, Professor" She replied. Snape looked at her curiously.

"I had always believed it was a gift"

"Perhaps some people are born with it, but some people are born with an innate sense of balance" Hermione pointed out "Others learn to have one and become excellent acrobats" She stuck her hands in the pockets of her robes "The muggle world is full of examples of people learning skills that you would think you could only be born with or inherit - we don't limit our thinking that way"

"Apparently not" Snape acknowledged "But why parseltongue? Surely you knew of its reputation?"

"Do you know how many magical creatures are descended or related to snakes, and so speak a version of it?" Hermione asked "Dragons, snakes, occamy.... I think the language - or some variations of it - spread through thirty or forty different magical creatures" She looked up at him "Wouldn't you like to be able to speak to a dragon? Or a sea-serpent?" 

"The idea is appealing, I must admit" Snape nodded "May I have your permission to tell all of this to the Headmaster and other teachers? You must be aware they are going to question me when I return"

"Tell them whatever you want" She said dismissively "If Draco and Susan can figure out I am not The Heir, it shouldn't take Dumbledore and McGonagall all that long to work it out" 

"Quite" Snape smiled. They walked along in silence for a few minutes, then arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady "Well - here we are, safe and sound"

"Thank you for escorting me back, Professor, and for coming to find me"

"My pleasure, Miss Granger" He paused "I assume you can make your way in without me watching over you?"

"You aren't afraid I am going to run off and release the monster from The Chamber the moment you turn your back?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.

"If you are, I'd rather not be around - I have papers to mark and that would be much harder to do if I am petrified" Snape replied in an equally amused tone "Good night, Miss Granger"

"Good night Professor"

xoxox

Harry looked up at Hermione came into the common room.

"So you haven't been expelled then?" He asked. 

"Not yet" She replied with a wry smile "Professor Snape seems to have believed what I told him about how I learned to speak to snakes, and he is going to pass the information along to the rest of the staff" She realised he was glancing around with a slightly concerned expression "What's wrong? I promise they aren't going to expel me"

"It's not that" Harry said, glancing around again "When you were talking to the snake - the one that Millicent conjured to attack me......" He paused, then took a deep breath "You told it not to attack the boy" Hermione stared at him.

"+You understood what I was saying?+" She hissed.

"+Yes+" He replied "+Which makes me wonder how we can talk to snakes. And how can we talk snake?+"

"+That is a fun question. It is called the true language..... the true language+" Hermione paused "It's called parseltongue" She frowned "Parseltongue doesn't have a word for parseltongue?" She shook her head "+We are true speakers+ and apparently it doesn't have a word for parselmouth either"

"How do I know this?" Harry asked "If you learned it from a book, how did I learn it?"

"I have an idea" Hermione replied "At least the start of one" She paused "But I don't know enough to be certain so I'd rather not say for now, if that's okay?" He gazed at her for a few moments, then nodded. 

"I'd also suggest not telling anyone about it either" She continued "+No one thinks I am the Heir, because I am a muggle born witch from the back end of no where. But you come from an ancient and noble house+"

"And if I suddenly show the ability to talk to snakes......" He trailed off, then nodded "I will keep it to myself" She smiled.

"Who says boys can't be trained?"

xoxox

_Dear Marv,_

_It's time._


	20. I Will Drink This Cup Of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ultimately, the only power you truly have is the power to decide your own destiny._
> 
> _And sometimes, not even then._

A month later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Parvati followed Percy down to The Great Hall then stopped at the doors. 

"Well..... I think I speak for everyone when I say what the hell?" Hermione said in a calm voice, staring around at the various hearts, cupids and bows that were decorating The Hall. 

"Professor Lockhart" Flitwick's voice came from behind them "He thought that after the last month and the attack on Mr Creevey and Mr Constantine we could all do with a happy day" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"And he came up with this?" She asked, waving her hand at the gaily decorated Hall "Is he crazy?"

"I would never be so unprofessional to say such a thing about one of my colleagues and associates.... out loud" Flitwick replied with a slight smile "Besides - it does look more than a little festive"

"That's definitely one word for it" Hermione admitted "Even if it isn't the word I'd pick" She looked back into The Hall "Do we have to go in there?"

"Unless you want to skip breakfast" Flitwick said.

"It is the most important meal of the day" Hermione sighed.

"Then why don't we have it for every meal?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, then rolled her eyes. 

"Shall we?" She looked at Harry.

"We shall" He held his arm out, and she took it, then together they walked into The Hall. 

xoxox

"As you can see - we are celebrating today as a day of fun and of love!" Lockhart announced after breakfast had finished "There will be various events during the day, including lunch and the evening meal, In addition, I have recruited the service of a number of dwarfs to serve as messengers - if you have a message of love you want to deliver to your paramour, just find one of my winged messengers and they will deliver it for you"

"Do you have a message of love you want to deliver?" Hermione asked Harry. He looked at her in amusement.

"Why would I need a dwarf dressed as cupid to deliver a message for me when the only person I would want to deliver it to is right here?" He said with a grin. She stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Where did you learn to be this charming?" She asked.

"I took lessons from you" He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Should I even bother asking you any more questions?" She said. He laughed.

"Ready for class?" He asked, laying his fork down on his plate.

"You have no idea" She replied.

xoxox

Later that afternoon, they walked into transfiguration and sat down on the third row. 

"Good afternoon" McGonagall looked around the room as the students settled down "This afternoon we will be studying what the hell do you think you are doing here?" She was staring at the back of the classroom. Harry, Hermione and Draco turned to see a dwarf stood at the back. 

"Hear ye, Hear ye, I bring a message of...."

"Shut. Up" McGonagall said firmly.

"But I bring a message of"

"I said shut up" McGonagall said again "Do not make me say it a third time"

"But I am here on the order of Gilderoy Lockhart to deliver a message of love for The Boy Who Lived!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is not here" McGonagall said, walking slowly down the centre aisle of the classroom until she came to a stop just in front of the dwarf "However I am" She glared down at him "And I would suggest the message can wait until after the class" The dwarf stared up at her.

"I take your point, m'am" He nodded "The message has waited this long - it can wait a little longer" He turned and fled out of the classroom. McGonagall stared after him for a moment, then turned and walked sedately back down the aisle and sat down behind her desk.

"As I was saying" She continued as if there had been no interruption "Today we will be studying the transformation of liquids......" As McGonagall continued talking, Hermione looked over at Harry, who had his head resting on the desk.

"It could be nothing" She said supportively. Harry looked up at her by tilting his head sideways.

"A message of love for The Boy Who Lived?" He asked "What else is it going to be?"

"He does have a point, Hermione" Draco said drily "I overheard a message from one of these dwarfs when it was delivered to a fifth year Ravenclaw" He looked at Harry then gave an amused grin "It was quite entertaining"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Draco" Harry rolled his eyes "Because I am very tempted to ask Pansy if she'd like to use the services of one of these elves" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare" He said, glaring at Harry.

"Try me, snake boy" Harry glared back.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" They both turned to see McGonagall staring at them "Am I disturbing your conversation?"

"Sorry, Professor"

"Sorry, Professor"

"If you are quite finished, I will continue" She glared at them for a moment longer, then looked up at the rest of the class.

"As I was saying....."

xoxox

Fifty minutes later, the class ended and the students started to pack up their bags. Hermione and Draco watched as Harry packed his bag as slowly as possible.

"Potter - are you going to stay here until the sun sets?" Draco asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Is that an option?" Harry looked at them "Really?"

"No, sweetie" Hermione stroked his arm sympathetically "It's not an option. You have to have tea and I think Professor McGonagall has a class in about ten minutes"

"I could learn more transfiguration" Harry pointed out.

"It's a seventh year class - final year NEWTs - and you are no where near ready for that" Hermione continued without pausing for breath "Also, if you aren't ready to go in the next three minutes, Draco and I are going to grab you by the arms and drag you out, kicking and screaming if necessary"

"You wouldn't dare" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Try me, Potter" Draco smirked. Harry stared back at him for a moment, then he sighed.

"Fine" He stuffed the rest of his books and notepads into his bag, then he slung it over his shoulder.

"Avante" He gestured towards the door. 

"When did you learn Italian?" Draco asked.

"That's Italian?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced between them.

"You two are idiots" She said "You know that, right?"

"We know" They replied in unison, making her smile. They walked out of the transfiguration classroom to find a crowd of students waiting outside, and the dwarf stood in the middle of it. 

"I don't suppose you would like to go somewhere private?" Harry asked him. The dwarf stared back at him, then smiled.

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE!" He called out "FROM THE LADY WITH THE FLAMING MANE, I PRESENT TO THE BOY WHO LIVED A MESSAGE OF LOVE!" He paused, then produced a scroll. 

"His eyes are as green as a linden,  
His hair is as black as the night,  
He killed You Know Who,  
For me and for you,  
The Boy Who Lived - the leader of light!"

There was a moment of silence, then the dwarf gave a polite bow, turned and walked off down the corridor. Harry stared after him, then looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Lady with the flaming mane?" He asked.

"A girl with red hair" Hermione suggested "I would suggest Susan, but this doesn't seem like her"

"The Weasley girl?" Draco looked at them "She has red hair, and it's not unreasonable to suggest she might have a crush on our hero here" Harry glared at him "Sorry - on Harry here"

"Better" Harry gave him another glare, then looked at Hermione "I don't suppose there's any chance this is not going to be spread all over school by day's end?"

"I'd be surprised if it took that long" Hermione said with a giggle "The Boy Who Lived getting a romantic poem in the middle of the corridor? I'd be surprised if it wasn't all over the school by tea time"

xoxox

Ginny looked around as her twin brothers walked up to her.

"Snapdragon - did you send Harry Potter a poem?" Fred asked.

"A poem?" Ginny blinked.

"Something about black hair and green eyes?" George said, then he looked at Fred as Ginny paled.

"The leader of light?" She said faintly.

"It was you" Fred said, and Ginny nodded.

"But I didn't send it to him" She insisted "I didn't ask a dwarf to deliver it. I don't know how he got hold of it" She trailed off, staring into the distance "Harry heard it?"

"Harry, Hermione, Draco and a corridor of Slytherins and Gryffindors" George reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder "I'm pretty sure every one of them will have spread the story by now"

"Oh Merlin" Ginny said in a quiet voice "What can I do?" She looked up at her brothers "What can I do?"

"You are a Weasley" Fred said firmly "You did nothing wrong, and you will face them with that in mind"

"We'll find out who took that poem, how they got it, how they gave it to the dwarf and how they made him say it was from you" George added.

"And then....."

"......we'll make them sorry" 

"I am a Weasley" Ginny nodded "I did nothing wrong and I bow to no one"

"Damn right" Fred and George said in unison. 

xoxox

Later that evening, Harry, Draco and Hermione stood at the doors to The Great Hall again. 

"Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Draco" Draco replied "And really? You can't tell the difference between me and Susan?"

"You do have very similar hair" Harry said calmly, without looking round "Colour aside of course"

"Oh please" Draco rolled his eyes "My hair is clearly much more luxurious" He reached up and flicked his hair "And Susan is where she usually is at this time of night" He glanced at Hermione "I probably shouldn't say it out loud"

"Probably not" Hermione nodded "So" She turned to Harry "How do you want to deal with Miss Weasley? And with the rest of the school?"

"Would you like my suggestion?" Draco asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then they both shrugged.

"Okay" Harry said.

"Do nothing" Draco suggested "You've given her no reason to think you have any feelings for her, and most of us are pretty sure you're going to end up with Hermione anyway" He smirked as they both blushed "She might have sent the dwarf to you, she might not. Either way, it's her problem to deal with, not yours" Hermione stared at him.

"You are a lot smarter than I thought" She said.

"Thank you" Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Is that Pansy's influence?" She asked.

"Obviously" Draco nodded again.

"So - we go?" Harry looked at them.

"We go" Hermione nodded.

xoxox

"Harry?" Harry looked up, then smiled.

"Ginny" He gestured for her to site down "Are you having a nice Valentine's Day?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about" She folded her hands on her lap "I didn't send you that poem"

"You didn't?" He asked in surprise "Do you know who did?"

"No" She shook her head "I mean......." She blushed "I did write it, but I didn't ask the dwarf to deliver it to you"

"Oh" He shrugged "You didn't tell anyone about it?"

"No" She shook her head again "I really don't know how the dwarf could have learned about it....." She trailed off "I just wanted you to know it wasn't me who embarrassed you"

"Thank you" He gave her a warm smile "I appreciate it" Ginny looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"See you later" She said, then stood up and walked off to rejoin her friends.

"Well that wasn't too uncomfortable" Hermione commented.

"It could've been worse" Harry nodded "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Can't see why not" Hermione replied, then she looked up the table "Could the twins......." She trailed off "Could they have pranked her?"

"Why would they do that?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe they thought it would be a bit of fun" Hermione shrugged "It mightn't be them - someone else could've got the poem and convinced the dwarf"

"Is this another project?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Do you really care all that much?" She asked in response.

"Not really" He looked over to where Susan was sat at the Hufflepuff table, having slunk in earlier "Not when we have other things to worry about"

"Then don't worry about it" She rested her hand on his "We'll figure it out - we'll get the four of them back" She paused "Five of them, sorry"

"Five?" Harry looked at her curiously, then clicked his fingers "Why do I keep forgetting Mrs Norris?"

"She's a cat? She's been a thorn in the side of most of the students at one time or another? She's tried to scratch our faces off?" Hermione smiled "We'll bring them back"

"Yes, Miss Granger"

xoxox

The next night, Hermione crept out of Gryffindor Tower and walked up to The Room of Hidden Things.

She walked inside and then turned to face the door.

"I want to be alone. No one else can come in - no staff, no students" There was a flash of light, and the door vanished. Hermione stared at the portal for a moment, then she turned back and walked in to the room.

"You can come out now, old friend" She said "I suspect we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the coming months, so perhaps we should start talking to each other face to face now" She stared into the empty space of the room for a few moments, then smiled as the image of a young man in the school robes of a Slytherin appeared. 

He looked around for a few minutes, then turned to face her.

"This is your Room of Hidden Things?" Tom Riddle asked.

"It was a room you introduced me to, Tom" She nodded "And while it isn't the room where things are hidden - the room where we found the broomstick and flying carpet - it is the same place" She looked around "It is more powerful than I think either of us know - I've only scratched the surface of what it can do"

"What makes you think that?" He looked around.

"Because a room with magic this powerful can't just be used as the magical equivalent of a holodeck. It doesn't make sense" She waved her hand "It could be one end of a transport network, or a communications system or....." She trailed off "But that's not why I came here tonight"

"No - no, it isn't'" Tom looked at her sympathetically "You want to talk about what happens tomorrow" Hermione smiled at him.

"Like I said, we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the coming months" She smiled at him, then turned and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"When I first conceived of this plan - to make sure that I could fulfil my duty in regard to my thirteenth birthday - I had no idea that this is what would be required of me" She said "I knew it would require sacrifice - that was, after all, part of the plan. But I didn't think it would require this level of it"

"You sound as if you want to back out" Tom said, folding his arms across his chest "As if you're having second thoughts" Hermione stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"Take this cup away from me, for I don't want to taste its poison" She said, then - at the completely blank look on his face - laughed "I've watched that film nearly four dozen times, Tom. Do you just not pay attention to ANYTHING I do?"

"Not really, no" He shook his head "You locked me away in your mind - did you expect me to be happy about it?" Hermione stared back at him, then shrugged.

"Back at the orphanage, did you get subjected to Bible study?" She asked.

"A little" He nodded "It wasn't one of those super religious orphanages run by nuns, but we got lessons every Sunday" 

"How much do you remember about the Easter story?" She clasped her hands behind her back, and he rolled his eyes "What?"

"Are you about to go into lecture mode?"

"Yes. How much do you remember about the Easter story?" She repeated her question.

"Guy gets nailed to a cross" Tom frowned "Something about a cave and coming back as a zombie?" Hermione laughed.

"You and Neville would definitely get along" She said with a smile "The guy - as you say - was killed by being nailed to a cross. It was one of the most horrific and painful ways to die that you can possibly imagine" She paused "Think of a cruciatus curse that goes on for hours and hours without letting up, and ends up with you dying"

"Ouch" Tom responded.

"But the worst part of it was....."

"There was a worst part?" Tom interrupted her.

"The worst part of it was that he knew about all this in advance" Hermione continued "The night before he was arrested - before he was taken away, tortured and killed - he went through a moment of self doubt, and questioned why he had to do this - why his father had sent him to earth to suffer and die for people who were never going to appreciate it"

"And the cup?" Tom tilted his head to one side. Hermione gazed at him for a moment, then closed her eyes. 

A second later, the room changed around them and a second after that they were in a garden, watching a young man in robes with long hair and a beard staring into the sky.

"I only want to say - if there is a way, take this cup away from me for I don't want to taste its poison....."

They watched in silence as he strode through the wastelands until he finally accepted his fate, staring across the lands as the sun rose. 

"....take me now..... before I change my mind"

"Wow" Tom said as the scene faded and the room reasserted itself "He is very shouty" Hermione stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"That's all you have to say? He's very shouty?"

"What do you want me to say?" Tom looked at her, then blinked "Hold on......" He trailed off "That's what you wanted to show me?" He shook his head "Who'd've thought it?" He walked to the far side of the room, then turned back "So what's worrying you more, Fayla - that you are having second thoughts about tomorrow and your impending imprisonment....." He glanced back at the place where the clip from "Superstar" had appeared ".....or that you and he have something in common?"

"It's surprising, I know" Hermione admitted, then she turned and flomped down in a seat "The idea that I have something in common with..... him is surprising" She sighed "Am I wrong to be worried?"

"No, you're not wrong" Tom walked over and conjured a chair opposite her before sitting down "I know you have a plan but plans can go awry and you are going to confront one of the most dangerous creatures in the magical world" He leaned forward, resting his face on his hands "And I know this will sound overly self involved, but we haven't discussed what happens to me if you die?"

"You are still bound to the diary, Tom" Hermione waved her hand dismissively "You will be trapped in there forever - or until someone comes along and writes in it - but you won't be killed" She paused "Or the future you that we met last year will regain a body and conquer the world" She shrugged, then continued "Either way you aren't going to die if I do"

"That makes me feel so much better" Tom said drily "What happens to you if you die? Will your father welcome you back with open arms?" Hermione snorted in amusement "Yeah - that's what I thought" He paused "How bad would it be?"

"Just to give you some idea I'm willing to spend the next four months locked in my own mind with you" She said calmly, then she sighed "Am I crazy? Is this a bad idea?"

"You are in charge of both halves of the confrontation. You know where it will take place, when it will take place and you will be prepared for it" He said "You know you have to do it" He paused "You know what your reward will be"

"I know" She took a deep breath "Alright - I'll try" She closed her eyes "I will drink this cup of poison" She stood up and opened her eyes "Tomorrow"

"Should I wish you luck?" He asked.

"If I am relying on luck then I am truly damned" She replied. Tom quirked an eyebrow "Oh shut up"

"Yes, m'am"

xoxox

Harry watched Hermione eating her breakfast the next morning.

"Are you alright?" He asked after she had pushed the sausages around her plate for five minutes.

"Huh?" She looked round at him, blinking "I'm sorry - I didn't sleep well last night"

"I just asked if you're okay. You seem a little distracted"

"I'm not distracted" She said, then blushed "I'm just a little tired"

"Okay" He said "Do you want to go back to bed? I can take notes for you" He paused "Probably not good notes, but I can take notes" She smiled at him, then started pushing her food around again.

"So you have quidditch practice at lunch time?" She asked.

"Yes" He nodded "Since we have a match next week, and we forfeited the last match because Marcus Flint is a bit of a knob, Oliver wanted to do some extra practice"

"Then I will see you after that for potions" She replied "And in the tween time, we have charms" She took a deep breath "Shall we go?"

xoxox

As they walked along to the potions classroom Hermione heard a voice in her head.

"+I have a question+" Tom asked.

"+What?+"

"+What are you going to do about the mark on your arm?+"

"+That's only just occurring to you now? How are you the most powerful Dark Lord in a generation?+" She poured as much sarcasm as she could into the thought.

"+You know I am going to kill you some day, right?+"

"+I know+" Hermione gave an internal laugh.

"+So how are you going to cover the mark?+" Tom asked again.

"+Muggle make up, masking charm sealed with parselmagic and a short term fidelius charm that I hold the secret for+" She resisted the urge to laugh as she felt Tom gaping at her in disbelief "+I don't want anyone seeing it, Tom, and this will ensure it+"

"+Am I going to have to rethink that claim about killing you?+" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"+If you value your life I think you should run+" 

xoxox

Three hours later they walked out of the greenhouses, following Professor Sprout back to the castle. 

"Have fun at quidditch practice" Hermione said to Harry as they entered Hogwarts.

"You aren't coming to The Great Hall?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I'm going to see Hannah and the others in the Infirmary" Hermione replied, glancing around "When Penny and Percy come to get you, I'll use the opportunity to sneak off the other way" She paused "There's no reason I wouldn't be coming to the practice session is there?"

"I suppose not" He shrugged "But are you sure you want to be creeping through the school? Aren't you worried about being attacked?"

"Sometimes it is worth the risk" She said softly, then she reached out and squeezed his hand "Trust me - I'll be okay"

"Okay" He nodded "But take care - you know how much trouble I get into when you're not around" 

"I know. It's a wonder you can walk without falling down" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "I'll see you in charms"

Harry watched as she turned and walked across The Entrance Hall, vanishing up the grand staircase.

He stared after her for a few moments, then turned and walked into The Great Hall. 

xoxox

Hermione walked up the stairs, then - on reaching the third floor - she walked along a corridor heading towards the boys' toilet. 

She heard a noise behind her - not the slithering sound she was expecting but footsteps - and ducked into an alcove.

"...... if we can't find the source of the attacks, and Miss Granger continues to be as interfering as she has so far, then there is a chance we might have to close the school" Dumbledore and McGonagall walked passed her, deep in conversation.

"Albus, please tell me that you are not suggesting we do something to Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"Of course not, Minerva!" Dumbledore said angrily "I would never advocate harming student" He paused "I am merely pointing out that we have to prepare for the possibility that Hogwarts might be forced to close......." They walked out of range.

"+Dumbledore doesn't seem to like you+" Tom's voice sounded in her head.

"I don't like him that much" Hermione replied out loud "But at least this might ensure Hogwarts will stay open, so at least this won't be a total waste of time"

"+Always good+"

She peered out of the alcove, then started walking along the corridor again. Glancing around, she continued to walk towards the bathroom. 

"Have you got your piece of paper?" Tom asked calmly.

"Yes, mother" Hermione rolled her eyes, then slipped her hand into her robe pocket and pulled it out, holding it up in front of her face.

"Pipes?" Tom said in a sceptical voice.

"Suitably vague? Or should I try to vague it up a little?"

"No - I think that's vague enough" Tom laughed "Given the intelligence level of your friends I don't see them solving it until the end of May"

"Ditto" She smiled, then took a deep breath "So - here we go"

xoxox

The girl walked along the corridor in near silence. She could hear the sounds of the snake slithering along behind her but after five months of controlling the creature she barely noticed it any more. 

She turned around a corner and came to a halt, staring down towards the boys' toilet. She knew that the girl she was looking for would be coming here soon..... she didn't know how she knew but she definitely knew. 

She closed her eyes, then turned and walked back towards the creature.

"+She is at the end of the corridor. Find her and kill her. Then return to your lair+"

"+Yes, My Master+"

She walked passed by the creature and into an alcove before opening her eyes again. 

"And now, we wait" She said to herself. 

xoxox

Hermione heard the slithering of the creature and the almost silent hissing. 

"Master?" She quirked an eyebrow "It thinks she's a master?"

"It's really not that smart" Tom said with a sigh "You could put it together and make one long plank" Hermione gave a short giggle.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Tom asked.

"Bleed me" She grasped the piece of paper in her left hand. 

"Beat me" She pulled out a mirror from her other pocket.

"Kill me" She took a deep breath.

"Take me now" She held the mirror out round the corner and looked in it "Before I change my mind"

xoxox

The creature rounded the corner and saw a flash of light at the end.

xoxox

Hermione saw a flash of yellow eyes in them mirror and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lyrics to Jesus Christ Superstar by Tim Rice_


	21. The Long Night

_"Will she be alright?"_

_"She will be fine, Mr Potter"_

xoxox

_"Apparently Draco's dad convinced Minister Fudge that Hagrid could remain here, as long as Dumbledore vouched for him"_

_"Father seemed to think that suggesting a half-giant was the Heir of Slytherin was insulting to our great house"_

_"Very progressive of him"_

xoxox

_"What the bloody hell was he thinking? Taking us into that monster's lair? Next time I see him I am going to find a step ladder, climb up it and slap him!"_

xoxox

_"There's been two more attacks. Nearly Headless Nick is.... dead?"_

_"He's a ghost - he can't die"_

_"Well - he's petrified or something. Anyway - he was escorting the second year Ravenclaws to History of magic. All five of them were petrified. Dumbledore and McGonagall are thinking of closing the school"_

_"My aunt wants the school closed as well. She thinks it is getting too dangerous for us to stay"_

xoxox

_"Ginny's been taken. We're going to get Lockhart. If we come back, we'll be back later"_


	22. The Long Night Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In dreams you are sometimes all powerful. In nightmares you are powerless._
> 
> _But in that moment between dreaming and waking, you feel like you can do anything._

found herself staring up at a stone ceiling.

"Whe....." She started, but trailed off as she realised her voice was rough and raspy. She took a deep breath, then started coughing.

"Breathe calmly, Miss Granger" A voice came from above her and to her left "You've been petrified for three months, so your voice and your throat is dry from under use" Hermione gave a little nod, then started taking short, slow breaths. 

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath.

"Where am I?" She asked calmly "Never mind. I assume Dumbledore finally found some mandrakes?"

"Yes, Miss Granger" Madame Pomfrey moved into view "All of the victims are being revived as we speak"

"How many?" Hermione asked.

"Seven" Pomfrey replied "As well as Mrs Norris" She paused "We revived you first because Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy were very insistent that they had to talk to you...." The healer trailed off as Harry and Draco came into the infirmary "You can't get up just yet, Miss Granger - your legs will be weak after the months of not being used. But I will give you your privacy"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then looked round as Harry and Draco came over and sat down next to her bed. A moment later the curtains closed round them, and they were isolated from the rest of the hospital ward.

"You're awake" Harry said with half a smile.

"Apparently so" Hermione replied, then she realised that neither Harry nor Draco was smiling "Although given how happy you are about it, I can arrange to get petrified again"

"What?" Harry blinked, then he shook his head "Oh - no. We are both glad to see you awake. It's not that" Hermione stared at him, then looked at Draco.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Four nights ago the entire school was locked down when Ginny Weasley was taken into The Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Ron, Susan and I decided to go and try to rescue her" Draco replied.

"I..... I remember that, I think?" Hermione blinked "I heard a voice telling me something about it" She paused "Carry on"

"Susan and I went to get Lockhart - we thought he might be able to help" Hermione snorted in amusement and Draco blushed "We got to his office to find him packing it up and running away. When we confronted him, he drew his wand and tried to obliviate Susan"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I stopped him and stunned him and Susan called her Aunt" Draco continued "Lockhart is now under arrest and awaiting trial for assault on a minor"

"Yay?" Hermione asked, but neither Draco nor Harry smiled "Not yay?"

"While we were busy with that, Ron and I went down into The Chamber" Harry said "Ron got caught up in a landslide and I went into The Chamber alone" He paused "I found Ginny in a...... well the best way to describe it would be a coma while a ghostly figure stood over her, gloating"

"A ghostly......" Hermione started, but Harry held his hand up.

"Can I just get through this?" He cut her off. She looked at him curiously, then mimed zipping her mouth shut.

"He's sorry" Draco interjected "But hear him out - it will make sense" 

"The figure claimed to be a young Tom Riddle, who was draining Ginny's life force to make himself corporeal again" Harry continued "He then called the basilisk out, and it attacked me" He closed his eyes "There was a fight - a long, epic battle that I can never do justice to in mere words - but unfortunately I eventually killed it"

"Unfortunately?" 

"When I killed it, it fell on Ginny and crushed her" Harry hung his head, while Draco closed his eyes.

"She's dead?" Hermione stared at them in utter shock.

"She died at the scene" Harry looked up at her, opening his eyes "I tried to save her - I really did - but the basilisk was huge, and it crushed her completely" He took a deep breath "Because of death, Tom Riddle lost the ability to become corporeal. He died in front of me, cursing my name"

"So that's something, I suppose" Hermione said quietly "Is Ron okay? And Percy and the twins?"

"They went home two days ago, and will be back the day after tomorrow" Draco said quietly "Ginny's funeral is tomorrow" He paused "After they left, Dumbledore made a speech saying that although she had been the one who was controlling the basilisk, it was apparent she herself was being controlled via diary belonging to Tom Riddle - which apparently is Lord Voldemort's real name"

"So she was not really to blame" Hermione nodded "I suppose that makes sense" She paused "I think even if she was to blame, she has paid the price for whatever she might have done. And no one was killed - just petrified" She sighed "I can't blame her"

"Sue thinks Hannah will say the same" Harry agreed, then they all looked round as Pomfrey entered.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Miss Granger needs rest" She said.

"I've been resting for......." Hermione trailed off "What's the date again?"

"The 9th of June" Draco said.

"I've been resting for about 12 weeks" Hermione pointed out.

"And you need to make sure you are ready to be up and about" Pomfrey said calmly, then she smiled "You are supposedly very bright, Miss Granger - do you think Professor McGonagall is going to listen to you or to me?" Hermione gave a short laugh.

"I will see you two later?" She asked, and both boys nodded.

"Get better" Harry said "We've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Hermione replied, then squeezed his hand. Harry and Draco stood up and - as the curtains around them pulled back into the walls - the two boys walked away. Hermione looked around the hospital wing to see the other students sat up in bed, and she gave Hannah a brief wave before she lay down again and closed her eyes.

xoxox

The next morning she woke up to find the sun streaming in through the windows. She pushed herself up in bed again, then she looked around the infirmary before slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Miss Granger?" Pomfrey called out "What are you doing?"

"I am just going to talk to Hannah, Madame Pomfrey" Hermione replied, walking slowly down the length of her bed "I am not going to make a break for it" She paused at the end of the bed, then slowly set off to the other side of the ward.

"Well - pace yourself. You've been out for a while"

"Yes, m'am" Hermione nodded, grabbing on to the end of the nearest bed, then using it to steady herself as she started along the hospital wing.

A few minutes later - longer than she would have liked - she sat down next to Hannah's bed.

"Impressive" Hannah said "Though you do sound a little out of breath"

"I haven't moved in a while" Hermione leaned back in her chair and let out a long, slow breath "Apparently it's not just my legs that are out of practice"

"Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay here until Friday" Hannah said "With walks around the ward of increasing length, since I've been petrified for longer" She glanced over at where Luna was laid on her side "Luna will be here until Saturday with much the same instructions" 

"I get to escape later today" Hermione nodded "And the Ravenclaws too" She paused "Can I ask you another question?"

"Another one?" Hannah blinked in confusion.

"After the one I just asked you" Hermione explained with an amused smile.

"Oh" Hannah paused, then shrugged "Okay"

"Do you remember anything? When you were petrified?" Hermione asked quietly "I remember a few flashes of things. Harry and Draco coming to see me every so often - telling me that Hagrid wasn't going to be arrested" She realised Hannah was staring at her blankly "Nothing?"

"I remember feeling a warm, caring presence" Hannah replied "Sue said she sat with me almost every night until it became too dangerous to sneak out" She smiled fondly "She risked herself for me"

"She and Harry and Draco are our friends" Hermione said "And they know we'd do it for them" She closed her eyes "Lets hope we don't have to - at least not for a little while" She opened her eyes again to find Hannah smiling at her.

"That does sound nice" Hannah said quietly "So - want to take a walk up and down the ward?" 

xoxox

An hour later, when Hermione was sat in bed again, Susan, Draco and Harry came in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger" Draco said politely "We've come to spring you"

"Woohoo" Hermione said drily "I take it you've brought clothes?" She glanced down at her hospital gown "I am not sure wandering through a drafty castle in this would be a good idea" Harry looked her up and down.

"Could be fun" He said, then - at the glare he received back from her - he added "But yes, we brought clothes" Draco handed him a bag and he handed it to Hermione "Before you ask, because I know that you are going to ask, Susan collected your clothes and most especially your underwear" He blushed "I didn't think you would appreciate Draco or me rooting around in your knickers"

"You're probably right" Hermione looked in the bag, then she looked around "How do I close the curt......" She trailed off as the curtains came out of the wall behind her and surrounded the bed "....ains. Well that was easy" She swung her legs off the bed "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Did you suggest the long sleeved robe?" She asked as she started to get changed.

"I know how you feel about your arms" Harry replied "I thought that if only Madame Pomfrey saw them, it might make you feel better" Hermione smiled, feeling tears misting her eyes.

"Thank you" She said. She glanced down at her left forearm, but it was blank "I'll be out in about five minutes"

"We'll be here" Draco replied "Well - we'll be talking to Hannah, but we'll be here" She heard their footsteps walk off in the direction of the other side of the ward, then she continued to get changed.

xoxox

"Friday?" Susan said "Two more days?" She frowned "Is something wrong?"

"No" Hannah shook her head "But I've been petrified and unconscious since Halloween, so she wants to make sure that all my systems and so on are working again" She glanced over to the curtained off area "When Hermione walked over here yesterday she was barely able to make it without holding on to something" She paused "I haven't even tried getting out of bed yet"

"So there isn't anything wrong?" Susan asked again, and Hannah smiled.

"No - I am just need to get used to walking round again" She said, then she looked over as the curtains on the far side of the infirmary withdrew to reveal Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in Gryffindor robes.

"Looks like Miss Granger is ready to go" Hannah continued.

"If it's okay, I'd like to stay for a while" Susan said.

"We figured" Draco smiled "We'll make sure she gets back okay"

"I can hear you, you know" Hermione called out from the other side of the room.

"Yes dear" Draco called back, making Harry laugh.

"We'll see you for tea?" He asked Susan, and she nodded "Draco and I will escort Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower, and make sure she gets some rest before we go down to The Great Hall were we will all have tea together"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hermione asked from her bed.

"No" Harry turned to face her "Given you've been unconscious for the past few months, Draco and I have appointed ourselves your temporary guardians. You get to do what ever we say for the next few days"

"Swell" Hermione rolled her eyes, then she stood up, swayed slightly and sat down again "On the other hand....."

"Miss Abbott, Miss Bones" Harry gave a polite nod, then he and Draco stood up and walked over to where Hermione was waiting.

"Ready to go, my lady?" Draco asked.

"Ready, willing and mostly able" She said, then stood up again. Harry held out his arm and she took it "Thank you" She looked over to where Hannah and Susan were sat "See you later" 

xoxox

Forty minutes later, they arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"M'am, I realise this is slightly unusual, but I would like to ask permission for young Mr Malfoy to come in with us" Harry said "He is not one of your lions, but Miss Granger has been......."

"Say no more, Mr Potter" The Fat Lady nodded "Providing you can give me the password, and you don't mind this young man hearing it, you can all three come in" She paused "I am assuming that Miss Granger will not be aware of what it has been changed to?"

"Sorry" Hermione shrugged.

"Calladan" Harry said, then glanced at Draco "You'll keep that a secret?"

"No - I am going to rush off and tell all my friends" Draco rubbed his hands together evilly "Mwahahahah" Harry and Hermione stared at him "Come on - lets get Hermione inside and sat down, preferably before she falls over"

"I am not going to....." Hermione started, then she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, steadying herself. Draco smirked "Oh shush you" Harry helped her through the portrait hole and over to one of the seats and then helped her sit down.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No - thank you" She shook her head, then closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair "That took more effort than I thought. I think I might just have a rest"

"Okay" He smiled "It's about an two and a half hours until tea, so we can come back and get you then - if you want to eat........"

"I do" She opened her eyes and nodded "I've been on my own long enough"

"So we'll come back in about an hour, and we'll head down to tea then" Harry smiled "Until then, get some rest"

"Yes, mother" She replied, closing her eyes again, then smiled "Sorry - mothers"

"I was wondering if you'd realise I was still here" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I always know you are here, Draco" Hermione said.

"I think it's generally the smell" Harry interjected, making Draco and Hermione laugh.

"Get some rest, sweetie, and we'll be back later" Draco said, then he and Harry left the common room.

xoxox

What felt like a few seconds later, she felt a hand shaking her awake.

"What's the matter?" She asked "Is something wrong?"

"It's time for tea" Harry said calmly "You've been asleep for over an hour" Hermione stared at him, then blinked.

"No Draco?"

"He wanted to come, but he thought making sure we had somewhere to sit would probably be more helpful" Harry replied, then he held out his hands and pulled her up "Don't worry - we'll take it slow"

"Normally I would be quite insulted and somewhat patronised" She replied, slipping her arm into his "But I think I'll let it go this time" She took a deep breath "Okay - lets go"

xoxox

Draco looked up from the table, making Pansy smile.

"Thirty three" She said in a sotto voice. Draco looked over at her, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"It's the thirty third time since you've sat down that you've glanced at the door" She said, then she gave him a fake pout "If I didn't know better, I would say that you like her more than you like me" Draco stared at her for a moment, then smiled and rested his hand on hers.

"Thirty four" He said, then glanced at the door again. She laughed "And no, she is never going to replace you, my dear. But I believe that Hermione Granger is going to change this world forever - and change it for the better" He paused "We can be a part of that change, Pansy - we can be a part of a new world order and be at the forefront of that change" She stared back at him, then smiled.

"Sounds nice" She said, then - when he glanced over at the door - added "Thirty five"

"And I think that's the last" He got to his feet and walked over to the door as Harry and Hermione appeared. A moment later Pansy stood up and followed him.

"Miss Granger" Pansy gave a polite nod "It is nice to see you up and about again"

"Trust me, Miss Parkinson" Hermione replied "It is no where near as nice as it is to be up and about again" She smiled "But I appreciate the sentiment - thank you" Pansy returned the smile "However I have been walking here with Harry for the past fifty minutes so if you don't mind...."

"Of course" Pansy and Draco moved to flank Harry and Hermione as they walked into The Great Hall. As they did they attracted the attention of the other students nearby. A moment later, a ripple of applause started to spread through The Hall as the students got to their feet. 

Hermione blushed as she, Harry, Draco and Pansy walked to the end of the Gryffindor table. The standing ovation continued as she moved to sit down, but she gave Harry a nod and turned to look at the rest of the students, then put her wand against her throat.

"Thank you" She said, her voice breaking slightly "I am truly grateful for and very touched. But out tea will be getting cold and I have to sit down, before I fall down. So - thank you, and I love you all, but please - shush" There was a wave of laughter as the applause died down, then Harry helped Hermione take her seat. A moment later, Harry, Pansy and Draco sat down in the seats around her.

"Did you arrange that?" She asked, looking at her friends. They all shook their heads.

"I guess people missed you while you were sleeping" Draco said with a smile.

"Apparently so" Hermione smiled "It's nice to know I am not entirely expendable" Pansy glanced at her boyfriend, then gave a wry smile.

"Draco was just telling me that you were going to be at the forefront of a new world order" She said, making Draco cough, Harry laugh and Hermione blush "Expendable is not a word I would use to describe you" Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously then turned to look at Draco.

"Tell me I'm wrong" He said simply. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"You're not wrong" She admitted "But I think we should at least try to live through the rest of the year without being horribly killed........" She trailed off "Without anyone else being horribly killed before we start planning for a shiny new future" She glanced up the table to where The Weasley clan usually sat - five seats that were noticeably empty, including one that would never be filled again.

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione" Harry rested his hand on hers "You didn't kill her - you weren't even awake at the time she died" 

"I know" She took a deep breath "But that doesn't make her any less dead" 

"Good evening" Dumbledore's voice broke into their conversation, and they all looked up to the top of The Great Hall as he stood in front of his eagle shaped podium "As you all know, the students that were petrified have been revived and will be rejoining us over the next few days as Madame Pomfrey says they are fit to be released. Tonight we welcome back Miss Granger" He gave Hermione a polite nod as another round of applause filled The Hall "I would ask you please not to bother then with questions and so on - they have all been through a lot, and do not need to be reminded of it" He glanced around The Hall to make sure his message was received.

"After speaking with the governors and your teachers, it has been decided that - apart from OWLS and NEWTS - final year exams have been cancelled. It was felt that everyone has been through enough this year and you could all do with some time off to relax" There was a much louder burst of applause at this, as well as some cheers. 

"Because of this, the school is going to close at the end of next week, with only the fifth and seventh year students staying on to finish their exams. Your parents will all be notified of this by owl before the weekend and The Express will be prepared to take you all home next Friday night" He smiled "And now - let the feast begin"

xoxox

The following afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan were stood in The Entrance Hall, staring out of the front doors.

"He didn't want to come?" Susan asked without looking round.

"Even if _we_ are friends with Draco and Pansy, they are both aware that The Weasleys are not necessarily all that forgiving or ready to embrace them" Hermione replied, also without looking round "Even more so, given where they are coming back from today"

"Makes sense" Neville nodded.

"Did McGonagall say when they would arrive?" Susan asked.

"Around now, give or take" Harry said, then he looked over at her "Hannah is still coming out tomorrow?"

"Yes" Susan couldn't help smiling, then she covered her mouth, looking slightly guilty "Sorry, but her bed has been empty since before the year started and I have missed her so much" Harry glanced across at Hermione with a fond smile.

"Are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Susan looked back at her.

"Tell her what?" She asked, looking confused. Hermione stared at her, looking bemused, but before she could reply a noise came from the direction of the main doors. Hermione turned back, then took a step forward as not only Ron, Percy, Fred and George walked in through the doors, but also Molly, Arthur and two red-headed boys she had never seen before.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" Hermione took a step forward, then swayed slightly causing Harry to walk up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She took a deep breath, then continued "On behalf of my friends and I, may I offer our deepest condolences for your daughters death" She paused "I became acquainted with her during her time in the after school club and she was a unique young woman" Arthur and Molly stared at her, then Arthur gave a brief nod.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" He said, then he looked at Harry and Susan "And I wanted to thank you both for going after her, and trying to rescue her"

"I am just sorry I couldn't save her, sir" Harry moved round until he was next to Hermione without letting go of her.

"You were pitted against a foe far greater than yourself, Harry" Arthur reached out and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder "Rest assured, we don't hold you responsible and we know you tried your best"

"We all appreciate what you did" The older of the two unidentified boys said. Harry gave a brief nod.

"I would say that you're welcome......" He started, then trailed off. He felt Hermione sway again "Now - if you'll excuse us, Hermione needs to sit down. She was only released from the hospital wing yesterday and she still isn't fully fit yet"

"Of course" Molly nodded, taking a step forward "Would you like some help...."

"Thank you, but we have this down to a fine art" Harry smiled appreciatively "And I am sure you all have better things to do at the moment" Hermione turned round, then - as Harry held his arm out - she took it and they started walking off back towards the stairs. Once they reached the grand staircase, Susan looked back at The Weasleys.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley - Neville and I would be happy to help you with anything you need" She said.

"We came......" Molly started, then took a deep breath "We came to get my daughters things from Gryffindor Tower, and to talk to Professor McGonagall"

"Okay" Susan nodded "Neville? Do you want to go with the boys to The Tower? I can accompany Mr and Mrs Weasley to see Professor McGonagall"

"Of course" Neville said, then he looked at the six Weasley boys "Shall we?"

xoxox

"Molly, Arthur" McGonagall rose to her feet "I am so very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you, Minerva" Molly said, taking her hand, while Susan moved quietly to the back of the room. Arthur sat down, then guided Molly to the chair beside him "Is there anything else you can tell us?" 

"I..... I wasn't there" McGonagall admitted, then she looked past them "Miss Bones?"

"Professor?" Susan took a step forward.

"I know this is painful for you....." McGonagall started, but before she could finish, Susan walked round to stand next to her and face the two Weasleys.

"I admit this is mostly second hand - it was Harry that went into The Chamber - but I will tell you what I know" She said softly.

xoxox

Neville paused at the bottom of the staircase up to the girls' dormitories, then looked at the six Weasley brothers.

"Do you know how we can do this?" He asked "Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms"

"I learned a trick or two" The oldest brother said "And I am Bill, by the way. This is Charlie" Neville nodded. 

"So what are we going to do?" He asked. Bill turned on his heel and walked back to the portrait, which swung open.

"Do you remember me?" Bill asked politely. The Fat Lady looked him up and down, then gave a nod.

"Mr Weasley. Allow me to extend my condolences on the loss of your sister" She said.

"Thank you" He replied "We are here to collect our sister's belongings, but....."

"I understand" She closed her eyes for a moment "The seven of you may now enter the girls' dormatories"

"Thank you" He said again "We won't abuse this privilege" He turned back and rejoined Neville and his brothers "We can go up now - it's fine" He walked past them up the stairs. When the alarm didn't sound and the stairs didn't transform, his brothers followed them, with Neville bringing up the rear. 

A few minutes later, they entered the first year girls' dormitory.

"Any ideas?" Neville looked around at the empty beds.

"That one" Fred pointed to the bed in the far corner "It has Ginny written all over it" Bill nodded and walked over to it, then he opened the trunk at the end. He looked round.

"Okay" He said "Lets begin"

xoxox

Hermione looked around The Room of Hidden Things.

"Thank you for bringing me here" She said, looking back to Harry "I know it sounds weird, but I have come to think of this place as a second home and it does kind of bring me peace"

"I live to serve" He gave a slight nod, then he took a deep breath "I know this might not be a good time, but I was wanting to ask you something" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Oh yes?"

"The Potter family is rich" He said "And I mean ludicrously rich" He paused "I know that your parents are both doctors, and have a healthy dental practice, but I think that if the fortune of The Potter House were in the muggle world, the annual interest alone would be more than they earn in a year" Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"So - rich" She said.

"That's what I am saying" He said with a smile "So I was thinking - how much work would it be to establish a scholarship to Hogwarts in Ginny's name?" Hermione opened her mouth, but he raised his hand.

"I know that there are no school fees, but there are still costs for books and other equipment" He continued "I thought you might have an idea of how to start one" Hermione smiled.

"I can discuss it with my parents, but I'd suggest talking to Professor Dumbledore as well" She replied after a moment "He might be able to guide you from the Hogwarts' end"

"Would you like to help me?" He asked "Your aim does appear to be to get everyone working together and this would be a step towards that" She laughed.

"That is true" She admitted "However given my previous... disputes with our redoubtable Headmaster I think you might be better doing this on your own" She looked at him apologetically "Sorry" He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it" He shrugged "I will talk to Dumbledore before we leave" He paused "Are we going to hold another club meeting before then?"

"I haven't decided" Hermione replied "With the exams cancelled, there is no reason to, but on the other hand......" She trailed off "How many people do you think have seen death?" She blushed "Sorry - that didn't come out quite like I meant it"

"I know" He nodded "How about we wait until everyone is awake and make a decision then. The fifth and seventh years are going to be too busy, so that leaves five years"

"Sixth year on Monday, Fourth on Tuesday, Third on Wednesday and Second and First on Thursday" She said thoughtfully "Assuming people want to meet" She frowned "Have you been meeting while I was sleeping?"

"Susan and Draco felt they were acceptable substitutes for you" He said "But they continued the club meetings in your absence"

"I'm grateful" She closed her eyes, then she stood up, then grasped the back of the chair.

"Hermione?" Harry jumped to his feet, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine" She took a deep breath "Head rush - I think that, for the next few hours I should avoid any superhuman feats such as standing up quickly" She opened her eyes and smiled at him "But I think I should do some exercise" She looked around "Can you give me the park by my house?" There was a moment, then the room shifted and morphed around them then became an open area of grass, trees and bushes. 

"Nice" Harry nodded approvingly "So - where are we going?"

xoxox

"...... which was when Harry and Ron came out, carrying her body" Susan finished, then she took a deep breath "There is nothing we can do to bring her back, but we made sure that the creature responsible will never hurt anyone again" She paused "We also ensured that that fraud Lockhart is going to jail and will spend a long time there for what he did"

"Lockhart?" Arthur looked at her in surprise "What did he do?" Susan looked at McGonagall. 

"I believe that Ron probably had other things on his mind" McGonagall explained "Perhaps you could....."

"Of course" Susan nodded "After we learned about Ginny, Draco and I went to fetch Lockhart - given his apparent reputation, we thought he might be of some use in fighting the basilisk" She snorted in amusement "When we got to his office, he was packing and clearing out. He tried to obliviate me, but Draco stunned him and tied him up" She paused, trying not to laugh at the expressions on the Weasley's faces "I summoned my aunt, who placed him under arrest for the attack on me"

"Wow" Arthur exclaimed.

"Since then The DMLE has been questioning him - it turns out that all of his exploits, every single thing he is famous for, were done by other people" Susan said with a hint of anger "He finds witches and wizards who have performed amazing feats of skill, obliviates their memories and then claims to have done what they did and gets even more famous" She shook her head "Another brilliant hire for Defence Teacher by the Headteacher who brought you the man with Voldemort in the back of his head"

"Miss Bones!" McGonagall snapped.

"I would say I am sorry, Professor, but last year our Defence Teacher was the most evil Dark Lord in recent history and this year he was the biggest fraud. Who are we going to have next year? Grindelwald?" She looked back at the two Weasley parents "Anyway - our former Professor is sitting in jail, awaiting trial for one count of assaulting a student and seven hundred and thirty six counts of mind rape. So our defence classes have been cancelled since then and we are probably going to get a new one next year" She paused "Hopefully not Grindelwald, although he probably wouldn't be any worse" Molly and Arthur stared at her for a moment, then Arthur nodded.

"Thank you for telling us what happened, Miss Bones - we appreciate knowing" He smiled sadly "Ronald hasn't been in a talkative mood since he came home"

"I would imagine" Susan said sympathetically "At least I had Harry and Draco to talk to"

"Given Hogwarts is closing in a week, the boys are returning until then" Arthur continued "But Bill and Charlie are going to bring....." His voice broke and he stopped, then he took a deep breath and started again "My two eldest are going to bring Ginny's trunk home" Susan walked round the desk, then reached out and hugged each of them in turn.

"I can't speak for my Aunt, but if there is anything you need, I am sure that Harry, Draco, Hermione or I will be glad to do anything we can" She said.

"Thank you, dear" Molly said "We will keep that in mind" She glanced at her husband, then looked at McGonagall "Thank you for this, Minerva"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "Would you like me to escort you to your sons?"

"If Miss Bones could....." Arthur glanced at Susan, who nodded at once "They are currently in Gryffindor Tower, collecting......"

"I understand" McGonagall said, then she looked at Susan "Do you know the password to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No" Susan shook her head "But I think that, given the circumstances, The Fat Lady will let Mr and Mrs Weasley in" She paused "And I think she trusts me enough to let me in with them"

"And the fact you have subverted one of our portraits isn't something you are ashamed of?" McGonagall stared at her with arched eyebrows.

"Harry, Draco, Hannah and Hermione are my friends" Susan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "They would walk through the gates of hell to come and get me if I were lost in there" She paused "Do you think the House system matters compared that?" She turned to face the Weasleys "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley - shall we?"

xoxox

"This is kind of nice" Harry said as he and Hermione strode through Fairlands Valley park "Maybe I can come here and visit one day?"

"I'd like that" Hermione said as they reached a large concrete area "There are fireworks during the summer - they have a 4th of July Party for some reason I've never understood"

"Sounds fun" Harry grinned, then he glanced at his watch "But now we should be heading down for tea" He paused "The Weasleys will be there - are you ready to face them again?"

"Me?" She blinked "I thought you would've been more hesitant"

"I realise that she is dead, but she was responsible for you being petrified for three months or so" Harry pointed out. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"True, but it wasn't really her fault, and it isn't like she hasn't paid for her sins" She sighed "More than paid for them" She closed her eyes then took a deep breath "Okay - lets head pack to the park gate, then we'll leave the room and go downstairs" 

"You sure?" He asked.

"Never been surer"


	23. Happy Birthday, Miss Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A lot of people say they want power in their hands because they want to keep it out of the wrong hands._
> 
> _Watch those people. Because generally they are the very people who should not have power - they are the people who are the textbook definition of "the wrong hands"_

Over the following week the rest of the formerly petrified students were released from the hospital and returned to their common rooms, while Hermione continued to recover. 

She attended the first three after school club meetings, apologising for not being there during the previous three months and telling them that hopefully the following year would be slightly more peaceful.

On the Thursday, she looked around the first and second years, then took a deep breath. 

"I know that our exams were cancelled, but from what Draco, Susan and Harry have told me you all would have excelled yourselves" She said calmly "We also lost one of our number" She glanced over to where Ron was sat in the corner, staring at his hands "Ginny was an excellent student, and a valued member of the club and she will be missed" There was a murmur of agreement from around the room "I would like to say that next year will be more peaceful, but given what happened this year and last, I can't say that I am all that sanguine about it being a normal school year" She leaned against the desk "Having said that, enjoy your holidays and I will see you all - or all of you who make it - on back to school day and I will see everyone else on the 1st of September" The room started to clear, and Hermione raised her hand.

"Susan, Draco, Pansy, Hannah, Ron, Harry - could you give me a minute?" They all nodded then - after the rest of the students had left the room - Hermione walked over to the fireside area and sat down. 

"Ron....." She started, but he raised his hand.

"Enough" He said quietly "Over the past week I have had enough people tell me they are sorry to last me a life time. I appreciate it, but I think that I am on the point of sympathy overload" Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"I understand, but that wasn't what I was going to say" She paused "Would you like to join the council next year?" Ron stared at her curiously.

"The council?" He asked after a moment "What's the council?"

"Given how popular the club is getting, and how difficult it is to manage it, we were talking about how to manage it" Draco said "And basically we are going to split the club so we'll be looking after one of the years"

"Basically acting as a liaison between the year and the teacher who is looking after it, and dropping in on it" Susan continued "We'll each take a year, then pass it on and take the same year the year after" She paused "If that makes sense"

"It does" Ron looked round the group "First year?" Hermione and Harry exchanged smiles.

"Told you he'd figure it out" She said "Harry and I will be taking the sixth and seventh years, Susan and Hannah the fourth and fifth and Draco and Pansy the second and third"

"And you thought I could take the first because......" He paused, then blinked "You think I feel guilty about not noticing Ginny had problems?" Hermione gazed at him calmly "And that I might be able to get over my guilt by keeping an eye on future first years?"

"I might have said assuage, but only because Harry says I talk too much" Hermione admitted, making Ron laugh. 

"I would be proud and happy" He said after a moment "Is there anything I need to know?"

"I'll send you the details by owl during the holidays" Draco said, then he smiled "That is if you don't mind getting an owl from the notorious Malfoy family" Ron gave him a wry grin.

"I think my mother might be a bit surprised, but I am sure I will talk her round" He replied, making everyone laugh. As the laughter died down, he took a deep breath "I know I was a bit.... testy before, but I am very grateful for everything you have all done and what you helped me with back..... back then" He smiled "I won't forget it" 

"Thank you" Susan smiled.

"And with that, I think we should all be returning to our dormitories" Hermione said "The Express leaves at 10am tomorrow"

"And some of us still have to pack" Harry said with a grin.

"You haven't started packing yet?" Hermione stared at him, then rolled her eyes "You know one day I am going to stop responding to that"

"But not today" Harry smirked.

xoxox

"It still looks as beautiful as the first time I saw it" Hermione said, staring up at The Express as she and Harry walked along the platform "You don't see enough steam trains in the world today" There was a blast of the whistle and a gout of steam floated back along the platform, passing over them and making Harry cough.

"You don't think there's a reason for that" He said, giving another cough "I mean - I get enough from people smoking at the park, I don't need...." He waved his hand "This"

"You don't think that the engine is more sleek, beautiful and lovely?" She said, staring along the length of the train "The electric trains are just blocks of... blargh!" She gestured towards the front of The Express "This is a work of art" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"A work of art?"

"You don't think it is a......." Hermione trailed off, then shook her head "You would think someone who has been petrified for the past three years would get some slack" Harry rolled his eyes.

"And someone who fought a basilisk doesn't get to tease you?" She laughed.

"Point taken" She admitted "I still didn't to see the invisible winged skeletal horses" Harry reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Count yourself lucky, sweetie" He said in a near whisper "Watching someone die isn't everything it's cracked up to be" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there......"

"No one is blaming you, Hermione" He interrupted her "I know you would've been there if you could" He squeezed her hand again, then he turned and pulled a carriage door open "Your train, my lady"

"Thank you, my Lord" Hermione stepped up into the train, and walked into the first compartment. Harry followed her a moment later and sat down opposite her.

"So what would you like to do?" She asked "We've got eight hours to kill and I think that - and don't be shocked - but I am ready to take a break from studying" Harry slapped both of his hands to his face, gasping in shock "Very funny. But after spending so long sleeping, I want to take a break"

"Okay then" Harry leaned forward "I have a few board games in my trunk, and no doubt we can come up with some other fun things" He took her hands "Maybe invent a song or too" He smiled "Plus we have to plan for your birthday, of course"

"Of course" She smiled back "So - what games?"

xoxox

"How are you feeling?" Susan looked across the compartment "Any after effects?" 

"No" Hannah shook her head "I mean - the day I was released I was a bit wobbly, but I've been fine since then" Hannah shrugged "Why?" Susan eyed her curiously.

"Hermione was unsteady on her feet and had a few dizzy spells for two or three days after she was up and about" She replied "And she was..... sleeping for a lot shorter time than you" Hannah leaned back in her seat, then closed.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sue" She said with another shrug "I was a bit ropey on the Friday and Saturday morning, but since then I've been fine" Susan blinked, then leaned forward "Madame Pomfrey gave you a clean bill of health?"

"I am fine, sweetie" Hannah reached out and took Susan's hands in hers "I don't know why Hermione took longer to recover than I did - perhaps we should go and ask her - but I am fit as a fiddle and ready to rock" She squeezed Susan's hands.

"Okay" Susan stood up, taking Hannah's hands with her "Lets go"

"Pardon me?" Hannah looked up at her.

"Lets go and ask Hermione" Susan said.

"I was joking" Hannah shook her head.

"If there could possibly be something wrong with you - something we haven't realised - I want to know" Susan knelt down in front of her "You're my best friend, Han, and I don't want to come to your house one day to find you collapsed on the floor or knocked out because you fell over" Hannah gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Then lets go and talk to Hermione" She said, standing up and pulling Susan with her "I wouldn't want to fall over and knock myself out either" She paused "At least not until you are there to call the healers" Susan smiled.

"I will do my best to be there" She said "But for now - lets go"

xoxox

"Ronald?" Ron looked up to see Luna stood in the doorway to the compartment "May I come in?"

"Of course" He gestured to the seat opposite him, and she walked over and sat down "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" She said, staring down at the floor "She's been my best friend since I've been old enough to have one and now......" She closed her eyes "I didn't even get to say good bye, because she set that monster on me and I was asleep"

"You know it wasn't......"

"I KNOW IT WASN'T" She shouted, making Ron jump. She took a deep breath "When Professor Flitwick came to the hospital wing and took me back to Ravenclaw Tower he told what had happened and who was to blame" She opened her eyes and stared across the compartment at him "I still didn't get to say good bye to her"

"If we could have put off the funeral, we would, but the family wanted to get things over with quickly" Ron sighed "But when we get home you can come with us to visit her grave" Luna continued to stare at him, then she closed her eyes again.

"What am I going to do without her, Ronald?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper "How am I going to come back next year? How am....." She shook her head "How do I do this without my best friend?"

"The same way you eat an elephant" Ron replied in the same quiet voice. Luna opened her eyes and slowly raised her head.

"Pardon me?" She stared at him looking completely confused and bemused at the same time.

"How do you eat an elephant?" He asked "You eat it once slice at a time" He paused "How do you do this without your best friend? You do it one day at a time" He stood up, walked over until he was stood in front of her, then knelt down "And if that is too much, you do it one hour at a time"

"Or one minute at a time?" She asked, and Ron nodded. He slowly got to his feet, then leaned down and gave her a hug.

"You know you are always welcome at our house" He said "I think The Burrow is going to feel a little empty and I think you would make a welcome addition" Luna gave him half a smile.

"Trying to adopt me as a little sister?" She asked "Because I think I could use an older brother right about now"

"Consider it done" He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before sitting down "I can't think of a good way to say I need another little sister, but you know what I mean" Luna actually gave a soft laugh.

"Thank you" She said "I think I needed this" She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and yawned "Do you mind if I take a little nap? I've been afraid to go to sleep since I was released from the hospital....." Ron waved his hand, then he took of his cloak.

"Do you want a blanket?" He asked. Luna smiled.

"Thank you" She said. She lay down along the length of the seat, and Ron draped his cloak over her.

"Sleep now, and I'll watch you and catch you if you fall" He said. She smiled up at him, then closed her eyes.

xoxox

Harry threw the die, then sighed. 

"Are you sure you're not using magic?" He asked as she moved his counter the four spaces she needed.

"Just lucky I guess" She grinned at him "And that is...... six hundred and seventy four galleons that you owe me" Harry stared down at the pile of coins in front of him.

"Would you take a cheque?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"Gringotts doesn't do cheques" She replied drily "What else have you got?" Harry glanced down at the board again, then sighed.

"I could give you all the properties I own, but then you'd only wait until I throw another appalling dice roll and take all my money again" He said dejectedly "I think that I will bow to your skill, my Lady, and call it a day" 

"Yay me" Hermione grinned "So - want to try double or......"

"No" He shook his head "How about we try something that requires more luck and less skill?" He paused "Or we just talk for a while?"

"I think I can do that......." Hermione started, then turned as there was a knock on the compartment door and Susan and Hannah came in "....... or we could talk to Team Hufflepuff?" Harry turned.

"Hello Hufflepuffs"

"Greetings Gryffindors" Hannah said with an amused smile, then she glanced at the board "Monopoly?"

"I had a lot of time to entertain myself while Hermione was sleeping" Harry said with a self-deprecating smile "It needs some work and it definitely works better with more players, but for a first go, it isn't bad" He looked over at Hermione "Even if Hermione is a lot better at it than I am" She laughed and Harry looked back at Susan and Hannah "So to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We wanted to talk to Hermione" Susan said as they came in and sat down.

"You know - ever since I met her everyone has just used me as a conduit to get to her" Harry sighed "I am just a hapless pawn in her exciting life of intrigue and mystery"

"Don't worry" Hannah said "We still love you as well" She smiled "But right now Susan wanted me to talk to Hermione about waking up from the past few months"

"She does?" Hermione looked at Susan "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, which is why I wanted her to talk to you" Susan admitted, then blushed "Hannah was a bit wobbly the day she was released but since then she's been fine"

"I can see how that would worry you" Hermione said in a deadpan voice.

"You don't understand" Susan leaned forward "After you woke up, it took you days to recover fully. You had dizzy spells, head rushes, you were wobbly on your feet....." She trailed off "I asked some of the others - everyone else recovered the same day. Even Luna Lovegood was fine the morning after"

"I still don't see the problem?" Hermione said, looking curious.

"They are either worried that something is wrong with them" Harry said "If they got better so quickly, while you were still suffering after effects for a few days, they are worried that they weren't treated properly and there is still something waiting to hurt them" He paused "For want of a better phrase"

"Oh" Hermione's face filled with understand, then she looked over at Hannah "When I was a kid - well, a younger kid - I was in a terrible accident. I took a while to recover from it, and I never fully got over it" She gestured at her arms "It's why I wear long sleeves all the time, and why I am sometimes a bit shy about my arms" She smiled "The petrification had more of an affect on me because I was already a bit weak from the accident so many years ago, and it still hits me in odd ways now and then" She stood up, walked over and sat down next to Hannah "You, Luna and the others have nothing to worry about. The fact you are all perfectly healthy and recovered in a flash, so to speak, is a good thing not something to worry about"

"You're sure?" Susan asked from Hannah's other side.

"Cross my heart" Hermione smiled, then she narrowed her eyes "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"You weren't worried at all, were you?"

"No" Hannah shook her head with a slight smile "But I have learned that when Susan gets on a roll it's best just to indulge her" Susan rolled her eyes while Hermione laughed.

"Join the club" Harry said with a grin, and Hermione pretended to glare at him.

"I can find a better friend, you know" She said.

"I know" Harry grinned again, then looked at Hannah "So - how've you been? Really?"

"The odd nightmare" Hannah admitted "But Sue's been helping me out"

"I live to serve" Susan replied with a smile "So - monopoly?"

xoxox

Five hours later, the train pulled into King's Cross.

"You really should see if you can market this" Susan said as she and Hermione got to her feet "I am pretty sure it would be a big hit in the common rooms"

"I can talk to the goblins, but there might be a problem with the company that owns the game" Hermione replied "Then again, given what I know about the goblins, that might not be as much of a problem as it sounds" She paused "I'll remember to include you three as co-creators if I do"

"Why thank you" Hannah smiled, then she looked at Susan "We should go. Aunty A and Mum and Dad will be waiting"

"See you out on the platform" Susan said, then she and Hannah left the compartment. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Shall we?"

"By all means"

xoxox

Barry and Felicity stared down the length of the platform, holding each other's hands and looking slightly nervous.

"She would have told us if it hadn't happened, right?" Barry said quietly.

"Maybe she's afraid" Felicity suggested quietly "I mean - if it's all gone wrong then she will have to face her father and that will not be...... good for any of us - her least of all"

"True" Barry nodded "But she has never been afraid to shy away from the consequences of her actions before now....." He fell silent as two people walked past them "..... even if those consequences will be far more terrible than usual"

"Also true" Felicity nodded, then fell silent "They will be here on Monday, and if things have gone badly then we are going to have to tell them"

"She will have to tell them" Barry corrected "I know you want to protect her - I do too - but this is something she has to do, love" He took a deep breath, then he squeezed her hand tightly as he caught sight of his daughter walking up the platform towards them, Harry by her side. Felicity smiled.

"Here we go"

xoxox

Hermione saw her parents, then took off running leaving Harry virtually standing still. He continued at the same speed, watching as she threw herself into her mother's arms and as her father hugged them both, then slowly caught them up. 

"Harry" Felicity said over her daughter's shoulder "Good afternoon"

"Doctor Granger" Harry smiled.

"Nice journey down?" She asked, still hugging her daughter.

"Nice enough" Harry replied "Your daughter's monopoly game kept us all suitably entertained for most of the journey" Felicity arched her eyebrows "But I will let her explain about that" He looked around and caught sight of Vernon and Petunia "Because now I have to go"

"Oh - so soon?" Hermione extracted herself from her parents and gave him a hug "Keep in touch over the summer?"

"I will do my best" Harry replied, giving her a quick hug "Have a nice trip home"

"You too" She said, then impulsively she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for keeping me company while I was sleeping"

"You are most welcome, sweetie" He said, then - nodding to her parents - he turned and walked over to where Vernon and Petunia were stood, collecting his trunk on the way and sticking it onto the trolley they had waiting.

The three Grangers watched them go, then Hermione turned to her parents, who were looking at her intently. 

"It's been a difficult year" Hermione said, then glanced over her shoulder where The Weasley family were walking slowly up the platform "If you'll excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course" Barry nodded "Do you want us....."

"I'll just be a moment" Hermione shook her head. She turned and walked over to the Weasley family "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know"

"Thank you" Fred gave her a brief smile, then he and his family continued along the platform. Hermione turned back and walked slowly back to her parents.

"What was that about?" Felicity asked quietly. Hermione looked around, then lowered her voice.

"Four days before I was revived - on the evening of the 5th of June - Ginny Weasley was taken down into The Chamber of Secrets" Hermione paused "Harry, Ron, Draco and Susan went off to rescue her. Hijinks and chaos ensued and eventually Harry got into The Chamber"

"I take it it didn't end well?" Barry asked quietly.

"Harry was attacked by a basilisk" Hermione continued, taking a long, slow breath "He fought it - killed it - but in the early hours of the morning......" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Honey?" Her dad reached out, resting her hand on her shoulder. She took another deep breath, then looked up at them.

"After Harry killed it, it fell down and crushed Ginny Weasley beneath it" She said "She died at the scene"

"Oh sweetie" Felicity pulled her into a hug "How are you doing with this?"

"I've been better" Hermione admitted "But I wasn't down there - I wasn't even awake" She looked over to where the Weasley family was leaving through the portal to the muggle world "I think they are still in shock. Their sister is dead......." She trailed off "I don't think they're going to get over it"

"I would imagine" Barry said, then he glanced around the platform "It's starting to get a little deserted around here - do you think we should be heading off?" Hermione looked around as well, then nodded.

"I suppose" She agreed, then the three of them walked along the platform and collected her trunk, placing it on a trolley before pushing it out through the portal. 

xoxox

As the car pulled out of the car park, Hermione stretched out in the back seat of the car.

"It feels nice to just relax and let go" She said "I've been feeling pretty wired since I woke up - having to keep it quiet, having to cover up my true feelings has been driving me nuts for the past two weeks" She stretched again "You have no idea how this feels"

"Is that why you didn't let us know?" Her mother asked from the passenger seat, a hint of disapproval in her tone. Hermione blushed ever so slightly pink, looking slightly abashed.

"I'm sorry - I truly am - but ever since I woke up I haven't been alone" She folded her hands together and stared down at them "Harry has been hovering around me like a mother hen, and being able to sneak away to write a letter to tell you the sacrifice was successful and I have started to come into my powers has proved impossible" She looked up at her mother "I am sorry"

"We were just worried, darling" Felicity replied, reaching back and patting her leg "I know how worried you've been about this year - about what would happen if you couldn't fulfil the compact by your birthday"

"And I know you've been worried too" Hermione laid her hand on top her mother's "But after my initial meeting with Ginny, and the commands I implanted in her, I was fairly sure it would work" She took a deep breath "I admit, deciding to get petrified myself was a bit of a risk, but it gave me......"

"Plausible deniability?" Barry suggested, and Hermione nodded.

"If I was flat out - still as a statue in the infirmary - no one was going to suspect me of being The Heir, or being responsible" She continued "And as far as I know, no one does"

"And the powers?" Barry asked. Hermione shrugged, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Like I said - I haven't been alone since I woke up, so I don't know" She paused "But I've been having dizzy spells, and losing my balance occasionally" She shivered "I haven't felt anything like this - the feeling of raw power coursing through me is.........." She trailed off, unable to find the words, then smirked "If this is what sex feels like I really can't wait to get Harry on his back and boff his brains out" 

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!"  
"FAYLA TINE!"

She laughed out loud as both her parents shouted her in outrage at her comments.

"Sorry" She grinned, indicating she clearly wasn't sorry at all "I promise I will be the good girl I always have to be from now on, but just for this weekend can't I celebrate the fact all our plans are working out and my father is not going to come and take me home?" Her parents exchanged glances, then her mother turned in her seat to face her.

"I suppose" She paused "The Disciples will be here on Monday. Will you be ready?"

"I will" Hermione nodded, her face turning serious "We have somewhere to meet?"

"We do" Barry said "The river bed out back by the quarry. It's deserted and Joseph has said he can keep people away"

"Good" Hermione put her hands down by her side "So - what have you been doing while I've been away?"

"Well....." Felicity gave her husband a sideways grin "Mostly boffing each other's brains out" She burst out laughing as Hermione started coughing.

xoxox

Later that night, Hermione laid back in her bed, her mind running through what she was going to say in the...... meeting on Monday. 

Should she tell them about what she'd done? About what she did to Ginny and the risk she had taken herself?

xoxox

**flashback**

_"I suppose" Hermione frowned, looking at the door "If they aren't here in ten minutes, I'm going to go look for them"_

_"Okay" Ginny nodded "So - tell me about yourself. What do I need to know about Hermione Granger?"_

_"Well......" Hermione smiled "That is an interesting question"_

"I've been running the after school club for a year, and I think Harry may have a bit of a crush on me" Hermione paused, then slowly slid her wand out of her jacket. She rested it on her knee.

"He is kind of cute" Ginny admitted.

"I'm also making friends with Draco and SOMINUS MAXIMUS" A blue bolt shot from her wand and engulfed Ginny, who feel asleep almost at once.

"Now, Miss Weasley, we are going to talk about a few things" Hermione pointed her wand at the compartment doors, bolting them shut and turning the windows black. She stood up and stared down at the younger red head.

"Imperio" She whispered, pointing her wand at Ginny "Now...... here is what you are going to do....."

**end flashback**

xoxox

Reprogramming the girl's mind had taken a while, especially since she had to ensure Ginny wouldn't remember any of the brainwashing. 

The attack on Hannah hadn't been planned - she had originally told Ginny to let the basilisk loose only in areas where there were reflections and only on muggle born students. And Luna, because Luna was disturbing her for reasons she still didn't entirely understand. 

But Hannah was her friend, then Susan, Draco or even Harry could be at risk and that was something that could not be permitted. 

xoxox

**flashback**

_"I do" Hermione nodded "But for now I can give you some muggle exercises that will help you sleep" She leaned forward "Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice"_

Ginny closed her eyes, and allowed her breathing to slow down. Hermione waited until Ginny was fully relaxed, then drew her wand.

"Sominus" She said, putting Ginny to sleep, then followed it up with another imperius curse "Perhaps I was not clear with my original commands, you little bitch" She said in a voice full of barely controlled fury "You sent that creature after my friend, and you could have killed her. That is something I cannot forgive, and something I cannot forget" She paused "So - just to be clear - Susan, Draco, Harry, your family are off limits" She took a deep breath, then smiled "And I was originally going to let you just die - let the life drain out of you, but now. Now you will suffer" She stood up and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"When Harry confronts the basilisk in The Chamber, you will direct it so that when it dies, it will collapse on to your unconscious body and crush you to death" She knelt down in front "You will know fear and you will know pain" She smiled "And then you will die"

**end flashback**

xoxox

She was sure that The Disciples would like her story more if she told them the truth, but she wasn't sure she was going to tell them everything. 

And despite the fact she knew there was a loyalty within them that would make the Hufflepuff's green with envy, there was still a slight chance that word of her actions could slip out and get back to the magical world.

She shook her head - no. The truth about Ginny's death would remain a closely guarded secret. Only her mother, her Dad and she would know.

"And Tom, of course" She reflected. He knew everything. 

xoxox

Three days later, Hermione slipped on a light jacket over her Jesus Christ, Superstar concert tour t-shirt. She walked down stairs to find her parents waiting for her. 

"Are you ready?" Barry asked.

"More than ever" She nodded. Felicity glanced at her t-shirt, and gave a snort of amusement. Hermione followed her gaze, then grinned "Still my favourite musical. I can't help it if you raised me right"

"Are you sure you want to......" Felicity started.

"Yes" Hermione cut her off "I am going to tell them about the events at school and what it means" She paused "If they can't deal with my unique sense of style then they can go to hell" Felicity snorted in amusement again.

"They should all be gathered by now" Barry said "So - lets go" Hermione nodded, then followed her Dad and mother through the hall, into the kitchen and out of the back door. 

They walked through the back garden, and into the field behind their house. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they walked into Baylock Woods, and followed a well worn path that lead through to the river on the other side.

The river itself had dried out years ago - a construction project had forced the diversion of the river in the early sixties - but the river bed was still there. It was one of the most famous landmarks in the area. 

They walked out of the woods and crossed the river bed, then turned to walk up the length of it towards the quarry and to where it had originally been a large waterfall. 

Hermione stopped when they were around a hundred yards away and she saw the large gathering of people. Her parents turned and looked at her.

"You can still back out of this" Felicity said "You - quite literally - have all the power"

"I know" Hermione nodded, then she closed her eyes "I am just not used to speaking to large numbers of people. Especially those who think I am the next messiah" She paused, then grinned "If you will excuse the phrase"

"Just remember who you are" Barry reached out and took her hands "You are our daughter, and there is nothing you cannot do once you put your mind to it" Hermione smiled at him "Now go - your disciples await" Hermione turned, and walked along the river bed.

She passed through the crowd of people, walking towards the rock at the base of the former waterfall. She climbed up on to it, then turned to face the crowd of around four hundred and fifty people. 

Taking a deep breath, she saw her Dad and mother walk up and lose themselves in the crowd.

"Disciples of The Watch" Her voice echoed around the area "I stand before you today a girl reborn with the power of my father. I know that some of you have doubted me - and I fully admit that I have given you cause for that doubt. Why should you believe that a child such as I could be the one that you were promised - the one to fulfil the prophecies and the promised made eons ago when my father was cast out and thrown down?" She let the echoes of her voice die away.

"But in this - my thirteenth year - I have come into my full power. I have completed a sacrifice on the morning of my thirteenth birthday. The death of an innocent - a virgin - at my hands has ensured that the full power of my father's spirit has been given unto me" Her voice - that had been rising as she spoke - peaked with the final phrase.

"And now I say unto you, Disciples of The Watch, that I am reborn with the power of my father, and that together we will start the work of remaking his kingdom here on Earth - and that with the powers granted to me by my father, and by my birth, I will unite the two worlds and reforge my father's kingdom anew" She threw up her hands, and a large fireball appeared above them. As it hovered in the air, she removed her jacket, tossing it on the ground behind her.

"I come to you today with a simple command and a simple request" She continued "Those of you who doubted me - doubt no more. For mine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. Thus it is, and thus it shall be for now and for ever" She looked around, seeing the growing belief and devotion in the eyes of those surrounding her "So return to your homes and your places of work and prepare to answer the call. For the day is coming when my father will return. And on that day...... on that great and glorious day those who are found wanting will suffer a fate the likes of which you cannot imagine. Do you hear me?"

"WE HEAR AND OBEY" The crowd replied in a single voice. Hermione smiled, then she dispelled the fireball. 

She let her eyes rake over the crowd again, and as she did, her right hand reached down to touch the mark on her left arm. A mark she kept covered and hidden for her time at Hogwarts, but felt no need to here.

A mark she had had ever since she was born - long before the Grangers had adopted her and taken her home.

A trio of interlocking sixes.


	24. Part 3 - Hermione Granger And The Soul Of Time

_The escape of Harry's godfather proved to be a massive turning point in not only Harry's life, but in the lives of all of his friends._

_It set off a chain reaction of events that would eventually see one student and one adult dead, another student almost leaving Hogwarts for good, friendships torn apart and Harry's world view being entirely turned on its head._

_The change in my life was more..... private. Because it gave me access to a device the likes of which I had never even conceived could be real._

_The year Sirius Black came to Hogwarts was the year I got a time turner._

_(from the private diaries of Hermione Jane Granger)._


	25. Keeping A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Susan Ivanova: Come on. Grab what you need. We're running out of time._
> 
> _Zathras: Cannot run out time. There is infinite time. You are finite. Zathras is finite. This is wrong tool!_

"Hermione? Could you come down here please?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, then sighed. She put a bookmark in the page of her favourite book, then placed it down on the desk before standing up and - slipping on a cardigan to cover her arms - she turned and walked out of her bedroom. 

Walking downstairs, she entered the living room to find her mother sat with three red-robed Aurors and Amelia Bones. 

"Madame Bones" Hermione gave a slight nod "Is something wrong? Is it Harry?"

"Good guess" Amelia looked at her curiously "What made you ask?" 

"Over the past two years I have learned that Harry has an almost preternatural ability to get himself into trouble" Hermione paused "He once fell off a chair in the common room because he sneezed too hard" Amelia snorted in amusement while Felicity tried not to burst into laughter "What's happened?"

"Earlier this evening the magic detectors almost exploded with a burst of magic at his Aunt's address" Amelia said, her face becoming serious "I sent a squad of Aurors there, but he was already gone and his uncle was raving about 'the freak doing unholy magic on his sister'"

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle don't like magic" Hermione said darkly "They think it is freakish and unnatural. And they don't like him much either" Amelia raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent "What did Vernon said he did?"

"We couldn't get a straight answer out of him - I haven't seen anyone that angry in a very long while" Amelia shuddered "But the accidental magical reversal squad managed to trace the magic and found Vernon's sister floating over the south of Surrey about twenty miles away" She paused "He had...." She trailed off "Did you ever see Charlie and The Chocolate Factory?"

"He turned her into VIOLET BEAUREGARDE?" Felicity exclaimed, then she clapped her hand over her mouth, blushing slightly.

"The AMRS was able to reverse the spell, return her to Privet Drive and wipe the memories of the evening" Amelia continued "I have also spoken to Mr and Mrs Dursley and convinced them that trying to press charges against Harry for attacking Vernon's sister wouldn't do any good because accidental magic isn't a crime in our world, and magic isn't a crime in their world" She paused "If I thought it was a good idea, I would remove the memories of the event from their minds as well, but we have rules about these things"

"Probably a good thing" Hermione admitted "I mean - I know wiping Vernon and Petunia's memories would be good but if you start that then you could wipe their memories of disliking magic, of the magical world......." She paused "You could make them the perfect parents for him"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Amelia asked "You make it sound like Harry's life is not that good"

"I am pretty sure his life is horrible" Hermione replied "But if you start trying to change people to meet your definition of perfection......" She trailed off, then shook her head "You'd manipulate the world until it came unglued" Amelia stared at her thoughtfully.

"I'd never thought of it like that" She said after a few moments "But I think we are getting a little off track" She paused "We managed to find Harry's aunt, but I am afraid Mr Potter is still unaccounted for" Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"While he has a ludicrous ability to get into trouble, he has an uncanny ability to take care of himself as well" She admitted "I mean - last year, while I was sleeping, he found and fought the basilisk and killed it without any help from me at all" She paused "If he is in trouble he would either try to come here, or he would go to The Weasleys, or to one of his other friends from the club"

"Their names?"

"Draco, Hannah and your niece" Hermione said without pausing "But I am not sure he knows where Malfoy Manor is, and I don't think he even knows where Hannah or you lives"

"Harry Potter going to Malfoy Manor?" Amelia raised an eyebrow "You're serious?"

"Draco is one of his best friends" Hermione nodded "But I think it's more likely he'd come here or go to The Weasleys" She paused "Or try to get to Hogwarts - that is his second home"

"Okay" Amelia nodded "Thank you"

"Can you let me know when you find him? I'd like to know he's safe"

"I will" Amelia smiled, then she looked round as the fireplace roared into life "You have a connection to the floo network?"

"It's easy enough to do when you know how" Hermione replied "And it's not like my family doesn't know about magic already" Amelia tilted her head to one side.

"What about your parents' friends? Or your muggle friends?" She asked after a moment.

"When we had it connected I learned a spell to temporarily suspend incoming connections" Hermione shrugged "And we three are smart enough not to use it for outgoing ones" She looked over at it "Do you mind if I....."

"No - not at all" Amelia shook her head, then Hermione stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Hello?" She called out. A moment later an unknown face appeared in the flames.

"This is Auror Michaels - may I talk to Director Bones?"

"Of course" Hermione stood up and let Amelia take her place. Hermione walked over and sat down next to her mother, while Amelia talked in hushed tones for a minute or so. 

"Good news" Amelia said, getting to her feet as the flames died down and went out "Mr Potter is safe"

"Really?" Hermione bounced out of her seat to stand in front of Amelia "Where is he?"

"He is in Diagon Alley" Amelia replied "Minister Fudge was at a meeting with some of the merchants in the Alley and he met up with Harry when he arrived" She smiled "Harry was apparently convinced he was going to be expelled or arrested or executed, but Minister Fudge convince him that would not be the case"

"He won't be punished at all?" Hermione asked, taking her seat again. 

"Not at all" Amelia confirmed "Especially given what you said about potential provocation" She paused "Anyway - Harry is safe at The Leaky Cauldron, and will stay there until he returns to Hogwarts. Tom - the bartender - will keep an eye on him and so will most of the shopkeepers"

"They're happy to do that?" Felicity asked sceptically. 

"He's Harry Potter" Hermione and Amelia said in unison, making Felicity laugh, then Amelia continued "Even if he's only a kid he holds a very special place in our world. The residents of Diagon Alley would consider it a pleasure"

"So all is right in the world" Hermione leaned back in her seat "At least he gets to spend a summer free from his loving family" She paused "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No" Amelia smiled "I think that's everything" She looked at the other Aurors "Could you wait for me outside?" They nodded and filed out of the room. A moment later Hermione heard the front door open, then close. Amelia turned back to them.

"There's one other thing - something we are trying to keep quiet for the moment but the news will break in a few days" She took a deep breath "A man named Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban Prison. He was sent there just after the fall of Godric's Hollow for the murder of thirteen muggles and a man named Peter Pettigrew"

"Okay" Hermione looked at her curiously "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because, aside from being imprisoned for fourteen murders, he was also imprisoned because it was believed he betrayed Lily and James Potter to You Know Who - that he gave them up to The Dark Lord" Amelia took a deep breath "And now that he has escaped the general feeling he is coming after Harry to finish the job"

"Does Harry know?" Felicity asked.

"No" Amelia shook her head "Minister Fudge was careful not to mention it, and I would imagine his aunt and uncle have told him nothing about his past" She paused "Miss Granger - if Harry knew that Sirius betrayed....."

"You can't tell him" Hermione said, cutting Amelia off "At least - let me do it if anyone does" She started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace "If you just confront him with the news, he will either run away again, or he will try to find this Sirius and make him pay for James and Lily"

"You think he would try to hunt down Black?"

"He has a remarkably defined sense of right and wrong, and - apart from the man who actually killed his parents - I would say the man who betrayed his parents to the man who actually killed his parents is probably second on his list" Hermione said "I will ease him into it"

"Thank you" Amelia smiled "We think we can keep a lid on the news for around two or three more days, so if you could keep it to yourself until then I would be grateful"

"Consider it done" Hermione nodded.

"Then I will see you sometime in the future" Amelia gave a single nod, then Felicity stood up and escorted her out of the room. 

She returned a few minutes later to find Hermione staring into the flames. 

"Hermione?" She called out, but her daughter didn't respond. She walked over and sat down next to her "Love?"

"Yes? What?" Hermione looked round, then blinked "Sorry - just lost in thought for a moment"

"I'm glad Harry's not roaming the countryside or sleeping in a box" Felicity said "But will he really be safe in Diagon Alley? If this Black man can escape from Azkaban are you sure he can't get to Harry?"

"He probably could" Hermione turned back to the fireplace "But he won't" There were a few moments of silence.

"He won't?" Her mother asked "He betrayed Harry's parents, he killed fourteen people - why wouldn't he want to come after Harry?"

"Because Sirius Black didn't betray The Potters" Hermione turned to face her mother "And I am pretty sure he didn't kill those people either"

xoxox

Amelia walked back into her office to find Cornelius Fudge waiting for her. 

"Minister" She gave a polite nod "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help in locating Mr Potter" Fudge smiled genially "And to discuss a possible solution for finding Sirius Black" Amelia paused, mid stride, then continued and sat down behind her desk.

"Very well, Minister. Let's talk"

xoxox

"How do you know?" Felicity asked, gazing at her daughter.

"Tom Riddle knows the names of all of his most loyal supporters, and also the names of those who would die rather than serve him" Hermione gave a wry smile "Now I admit some of those names are now out of date - Lucius, Narcissa, some of their friends are probably no longer on the list of his most loyal, despite what he thinks - but the names of those who would never, ever serve him is the same now as it was back then" Felicity stared at her for a few moments, then blinked in surprise.

"And Sirius Black is on that list?"

"Despite coming from an historically dark family, Sirius is one of the brightest stars the light side has ever had. He would die before he supported the dark side - he would literally kill himself before he betrayed James and Lily, and there is no way on earth that he would be coming to kill Harry" Hermione said, then smiled.

"And you know that - since my birthday and my inheritance I have been able to..... commune with my father more easily?" Her mother raised her eyebrows slightly but remained silent "Well fourteen murders blots your copybook in a seriously dark way and yet my father has no indication that Sirius is heading his way"

"That does suggest a lack of guilt" Felicity admitted "So if Sirius didn't betray Lily and James, and he didn't kill the fourteen people, then why does The DMLE think he is coming after Harry?"

"That, I admit, I don't know" Hermione sighed "And since Tom only knows things from the past and my father can't tell me things that are going on unless they might involve Him or His Kingdom in the future" She closed her eyes "I think we will just have to wait and see"

"Something you are always good at" Her mother said with a smirk, making Hermione laugh.

"It is not my first choice, but I'm young so I forebear" She opened her eyes "Are you at the office tomorrow, or is it Dad?"

"It's my turn" Felicity replied "Why?"

"Professor McGonagall is coming round to talk to me about my class choices" Hermione said "Remember - when I asked if I could take more electives than was allowed, she said she would discuss it with The Headmaster and let me know" She paused "She is either going to let me know that I can't, or tell me how my classes will be arranged"

"Oh - yes" Felicity nodded "I will let your Dad know. Do you want him to sit in on the meeting?"

"Please" Hermione said "It's not that I distrust the Hogwarts staff - not all of them anyway - but having a second opinion, and a grown up one at that, can be helpful" She smiled "I realise that I am a tad more powerful than I was this time last year, but I am still a child, and I will always need you and Dad to help and guide me"

"And we will always be here" Felicity pulled her into a hug. Hermione hugged her back, then gave a yawn. 

"Sorry" She said "I guess I should go to bed" She stood up "Night"

"Good night - sweet dreams"

xoxox

The next morning Hermione got dressed, and then went downstairs to the kitchen to find her dad making breakfast and herself sitting at the table. 

"Hello" She said, staring at her double in confusion "I suppose there is an explanation for this?"

"There is" Her double nodded "And you can call me Jane, by the way - I already agreed with Dad that I would go by that name, otherwise things are going to get really confusing" Hermione looked up at her dad, who gave an amused nod "However I can't tell you the explanation because I didn't tell you when I was you, so if I tell you now then I will cause a major paradox and rip a whole in the universe that even our father can't repair" Hermione stared at her, her eyes getting wider and wider. 

"So I should just sit down, shut up and have breakfast?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Pretty much" Jane nodded. Hermione stared at her for a moment longer, then shrugged.

"If I can't trust myself, who can I trust?" She grinned, then walked over and sat down next to her doppelganger "Dad?"

"Jane already told me you'd be down, so here's your pancakes" Dad flipped out two pancakes on to her plate "Maple syrup and butter is on the plate in front of you"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then looked at Jane "This has something to do with McGonagall I take it?"

"My lips are sealed" Jane replied "Except when I am eating pancakes" She paused "Or talking - otherwise it would come out as 'mmm m aosa ouwefu saf' and that wouldn't make any sense" Hermione giggled.

"This year is going to be a lot of fun" She said with a smile.

xoxox

"Good morning, Professor" Barry stood to one side to allow McGonagall to enter the house "Hermione is waiting in the front room - do you remember the way?"

"Of course, Doctor Granger" McGonagall gave a polite nod "Would you like to escort me?"

"By all means" He nodded, then walked through to the lounge, McGonagall walking beside her. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter. As McGonagall walked past him, he saw Jane come out of the kitchen at just the right moment and turn and walk upstairs. Blinking in surprise, he shook his head, then followed McGonagall into lounge.

"Miss Granger - I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore about your request, and he has conferred with a few of his associates at The Ministry of Magic" McGonagall said "We believe there is a way for you to do what you want, however it will possibly put a great strain on you over the coming year and if you go ahead with it you would have to promise to keep it a secret from all of your friends"

"I understand" Hermione said.

"I mean it, Miss Granger" McGonagall rested her hands on her knees and stared intently at Hermione "This would be a secret you cannot tell anyone - not Mr Potter, not Mr Malfoy or any other members of your inner circle. If you do, you may face being suspended or even expelled" Hermione blinked, then nodded.

"I understand" She repeated.

"Very well" McGonagall reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small charm on the end of a long golden chain. She held it in her hands for a moment, the handed it over to Hermione.

"This is a time-turner" McGonagall said gravely "It is one of the most confidential pieces of magical technology in the possession of The Ministry because of its nature" She paused "The outer circle represents the present, and the middle circle represents the past. The inner circle represents the balance between the two"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, staring at the necklace in her hands.

"If you unclip the two clips at the side, you can spin the middle circle and the inner one. For each turn of the outer one, you can travel back in time around an hour or so. For each turn of the inner one, you can travel back in time around half a day" She paused "To attend multiple classes, you only need to go to your first class, travel back an hour and then go to your next class - you should need to travel back more than that"

"That makes sense" Hermione agreed.

"There are also two more rules, aside from the promise not to tell anyone" McGonagall said "You cannot be seen by anyone while you are in the past - explaining why you are in two places at once means your secret will be out"

"Obviously" Hermione smiled "I promise no one will find out"

"And you cannot change things" McGonagall continued "You cannot use it to change the past or the future"

"Why?" Hermione asked, then raised her hand before her teacher could reply "I am just asking out of curiousness - not because I intend to actually do it"

"Because you have already been through the hour already and seen everything that has happened" McGonagall said "And if you try to change what you have already seen happen, you risk destroying history and everyone around you" She paused "The last wizard who tried to do it ended up being trapped in an endless time loop - in his own closed off world that can never be reached by anyone else" Hermione shivered.

"It sounds like a fate worse than death" She said.

"The Unspeakables in The Department of Mysteries believe he will live out the same ninety minutes over and over again until the end of time - never aging, never dying" McGonagall said sadly "And that was because the effect was contained just to him - if you make such a mistake you could condemn far more of us to such a fate"

"I promise it won't happen" Hermione said quietly, then she looked down at the time-turner again "Is there anything else I should know?"

"That this is a privilege, not a right and that it can be withdrawn at any point" McGonagall said firmly "If you abuse it, if you let anyone know then we will take it off you and - as I said - you will face serious disciplinary action"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded.

"Very well" McGonagall stood up "Back to school day is on the 28th, and I will see you on the 1st of September"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded again. She stood up, then watched as her father escorted McGonagall out of the room. She heard the front door open and close, then her father came back into the lounge. 

"So - I am beginning to understand why there were two of you at breakfast this morning" Barry said, looking down at the time-turner "I take it you are going to try it?"

"She is" They both turned to see Jane standing in the door way "And trust me - it's kind of pretty to watch" Barry turned back to look at his daughter - at the current version of his daughter.

"Okay then" He said. Hermione looked across at Jane, then down at the necklace in her hands.

"Two turns?" She asked, and Jane nodded "So....." She unclipped the two clasps, then span the middle circle round twice. A moment later she saw a haze of light surround her, and a blur of movement around her. A few seconds later it faded and she found herself standing alone in the lounge.

"Woah" She exhaled "That's freaky" She looked around, then slipped the time-turner chain over her neck before walking out of the lounge and down the hall into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dad" She said, sitting down at the table.

"Morning, love" Barry replied, then he frowned "I didn't hear you come downstairs"

"Well - there's a reason for that" Hermione pulled the time-turner out of her jumper and showed it to her father "In about an hour or so, Professor McGonagall is going to give me this"

"And this is..... what?" Barry asked, looking down at her.

"This is a time-turner" She said "It allows a witch or wizard to travel back in time and relive that part of the day again" She realised her father was staring at her in shock "Yeah - I didn't believe it either, but I'm not your daughter. At least - not the current version of your daughter. I'm the version of your daughter who met with McGonagall around an hour from now, then came back to see what happened"

"So where is my daught.... I mean my other daughter?" Barry paused "This could get confusing"

"I know" Hermione smiled "So I thought that when I am me - the past me - you can call me Jane, rather than Hermione" Barry looked at her, then nodded.

"Jane it is" He agreed "You can really travel in time?"

"Only backwards and only for a limited amount" She fingered the golden circle at the end of the chain "She didn't tell me the limit, but I think I shouldn't use it for more than about two or three days otherwise I risk causing a lot of problems" She smiled "McGonagall told me that I couldn't use it to change the past either, but I think she overlooked something"

"She did? And why?"

"You can't change the past because you could get trapped in your own pocket universe of time" Jane said, looking up at her father "Or you risk ripping a hole in the space-time continuum and destroying the known universe" Barry looked at her sceptically.

"She said that?"

"No" Jane admitted "But that was what she meant - apparently the magical world isn't up to date on the latest quantum theory of space time manipulation" She paused "But I am guessing that if you can change the past without making it look like it's changed then the STC will continue on without being shredded"

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I get to go home a lot earlier than I planned" She said with a shrug, making Barry laugh.

"And now for part two of our morning surprise" Jane looked over to the door just as it opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hello" She said, staring at her double in confusion "I suppose there is an explanation for this?"

"There is" Her double nodded "And you can call me Jane, by the way - I already agreed with Dad that I would go by that name, otherwise things are going to get really confusing"

xoxox

An hour later, Jane watched as Hermione, McGonagall and then her father vanished into the lounge, then she walked down the hall and went upstairs. 

Entering her bedroom, she flopped down on the bed then rolled on to her stomach and pulled the time-turner out of her jumper again.

"The world shall be her foot-stool, for the soul of time's her slave" She whispered, gazing at the concentric circles of gold in her hand "Your days are numbered, Nazarine, for now I have the power to bend time to my will. And soon...... soon I will have my army - an army that will, once and for all, establish my father's kingdom here on earth" She smiled as she felt the time-turner tingle in her hands "So that's what it feels like when the time is up? I must remember that" She pushed herself off the bed and bounded downstairs to find her father stood in the middle of the lounge.

"So McGonagall's gone?" She asked.

"This is going to take some getting used to" Barry said "I take it you know that you just left?" He blinked "There's a phrase that is fun to say three times in a row" Hermione giggled.

"Trust me - after a few weeks, you'll get used to it" She paused "Should we play a trick on mum?" Her dad gazed at her for a few minutes, then grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

xoxox

"Good evening, dear" Felicity walked through the front door and dropped a kiss on her husband's lips "Did you have a nice day?" Hermione walked out of the lounge and up the stairs, waving hi to her mother as she did. 

"Yes, thank you" Barry smiled "Professor McGonagall came by - she said that they've arranged it so Hermione can take all the classes she wants"

"Oh - good" Felicity grinned "I'm sure that....." She trailed off as Hermione walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, waving hi to her mother as she did "....will make her very happy. Did I just see......"

"See what, dear?" Barry asked, looking round.

"I thought I saw Hermione go upstairs twice without coming down" Felicity said.

"How would that be possible?" Barry responded "I mean - I know she is a witch and she has other inherent powers, but as far as I know she hasn't learned to transport herself magically yet" Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Sweetheart - tell me what you know, or you will come to regret it" She said. Barry stayed silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, but you are ruining our fun" He said with a pout "Hermione? Jane? Can you come down here?"

"Hermione and Jane?" Felicity stared at him "Were both her names really necessa....." She stopped and her mouth fell open as two versions of her daughter walked down the stairs, side by side "Well.... hello"

"Hello, mother" They said in unison.

"How......" She started, then trailed off "How?"

"I knew this wouldn't work" The girl on the left turned to the one on the right.

"To be fair, you have an added advantage" The one on the right said "You have been through all this already"

"True" They both looked back at their mother "Do you think we should explain?"

"YES!" Felicity said firmly "Or neither of you will be leaving the house for the rest of the summer"

"Okay then" The girl on the left smiled "Professor McGonagall gave me this" She pulled the time-turner out of her pocket, as did the girl on the right "It allows me to travel back in time. The idea is I can take multiple classes during the same period of time without any problems" She paused "I suspect that I am not supposed to use it for other purposes....."

"Such as pranking my mother" The girl on the right interjected.

"....but since I am not the good girl that I may have lead them to believe, I may be putting it to other uses" The girl on the left continued.

"Such as pranking my mother" The girl on the right said again with a slight smile.

"You can really travel in time?" Felicity asked.

"Oh yes" Barry nodded "This is the second time I've seen it - and it's still as confusing as it was the first time" He paused "But we kind of came to an arrangement - when she is in the present, so to speak - we should call our daughter Hermione, and when she is in the past - even if it is our present....."

"We should call her Jane" Felicity nodded, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"We.... I just thought it would make life easier" Jane said. 

"So how does this work?" Felicity asked, looking curiously at the two necklaces that the two versions of her daughter held.

"I spin the outer circle to travel back an hour, or the inner circle to travel back half a day" Hermione replied "If what Jane tells me is true - and I can't see why she would lie to me, since she is me and I am her - I will do it in about five minutes, after we have this conversation, so you can watch then. I will go back an hour, and appear at the foot of the stairs"

"At which point we will set up the prank on you, so that when you come home you will see what you saw" Jane finished. She glanced down at her time-turner, then looked at Hermione "Okay - I just have to do this" She took two steps to her right.

"Any particular reason?" Felicity looked at her in surprise.

"The size of the time bubble depends on the distance you are going back" Hermione said "I don't want to get swept up in it - I am not sure what happens if you go back when you are already in the past, and since I didn't do it last time I know I can't do it this time" She smiled as she saw her mother's eyes glaze over "It took me a few goes to understand it, but once you get used to it it all makes a certain kind of sense"

"I'll take your word for it, love" Felicity said.

"Probably wise, dear" Barry grinned, then he reached out and took her arm, pulling her back a few steps "Trust me - you'll be happier this way" They both watched as a glowing sphere of light enveloped one of their daughters and a moment later she vanished, while the other one stayed exactly where she was. 

"Wow" Felicity exclaimed "That was.... very impressive"

"Thank you" Hermione said "And since I am now in the present, I am going by Hermione again" She saw her mother blink in confusion "Don't worry - you'll....."

"Get used to it" Felicity finished in unison with her daughter "So are you going to be travelling in time a lot?"

"I haven't decided yet" Hermione said, slipping the time-turner around her neck and tucking it into her jumper "McGonagall said there are risks - ripping a whole in the very fabric of space time, that sort of thing - and that if I am caught, and I expose the secret to people who don't know about it then I may well be suspended or expelled, so I have to take some level of care over this" She smiled "On the other hand I quite literally have the power to bend time to my will, so I can see me using it if the need arises, and not just for school related reasons"

"Just be careful, love" Her mother said "You've gone to a lot of trouble of organising your friends at school, and getting kicked out would put a huge dent in those plans"

"I know" Hermione smiled "I promise I will not get caught and no one will find out" She let her smile widen "But trust me - this is going to be a lot of fun"

xoxox

"A time-turner?" Hermione almost burst out laughing - she could almost hear the surprise in Tom's voice as his words blazed across the page of the diary "Professor McGonagall gave you one of the most restricted and classified pieces of magical equipment so you could take extra classes? What kind of morons do they have running Hogwarts these days?"

"You are preaching to the choir, my friend" She replied "But if the government of the magical world wants to give me the power to manipulate time and space then who am I to argue? It's not like Hermione Jane Granger - all around good girl and saint - would ever abuse such a power for her own nefarious ends"

"And Fayla Tine - potentially the most evil girl who has ever lived?" This time she could feel the sarcasm dripping off the page. 

"Oh - she would totally abuse such a power for her own nefarious ends" Hermione grinned "But with Sirius Black on the loose and coming to Hogwarts for reasons unknown, having the ability to be in two places at once is probably going to prove very useful indeed"

"Sirius Black is out?" Tom asked "He escaped from Azkaban? How? When? How?"

"Five excellent questions" Hermione said "And yes - Sirius escaped. I don't know how he did it, or exactly when, but Amelia told me earlier today. They think he is coming after Harry - most likely at Hogwarts. But I am not so sure that is true"

"I told you he wasn't one of mine - and I am pretty sure he hasn't converted since" Tom replied almost at once.

"And despite the reports from The Ministry he didn't kill thirteen muggles and a man named Peter Pettigrew after you died at Godric's Hollow" Hermione continued.

"You know this for sure?" 

"I know this for sure"

"Because?"

"Because my father has a fairly good idea which souls are damned, and which ones are not" Hermione said with a wry smile "Mr Black, it turns out, despite having an adolescence of pranks and interesting incidents has not darkened his soul to the extent that he will be spending eternity in my father's company"

"And if he had murdered fourteen innocent people that would almost certainly not be the case" Tom paused "Should I ask about my soul? Or what remains of it?"

"No" She replied almost at once "Because I haven't asked either - there are some things I just don't want to know"

"Fair enough" Tom said "So you can bend time around your little finger, Sirius Black is innocent and is coming to Hogwarts" There was a long pause then he continued "This year is going to be entertaining, isn't?"

"Count on it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise I am somewhat changing the powers of a "wave one" time turner, but I figured given everything else I'd done in the last two parts of the story (Years 1 & 2) that this was the least of my sins :)


	26. Friends Old And New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This thing all things devours:_   
>  _Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_   
>  _Gnaws iron, bites steel;_   
>  _Grinds hard stones to meal;_   
>  _Slays king, ruins town,_   
>  _And beats high mountain down._

Hermione looked around the pet shop, then her eyes lit up and she bounded over to the corner of the store and knelt down next to a small cage.

"Oh she's so cute!" She exclaimed, then looked over her shoulder "Can I?" Her parents - who had followed her in at a slightly more sedate pace - walked up behind her.

"Are you sure, love?" Barry asked, looking down at the large ball of orange fluff that was smushed up against the bars, licking Hermione's hand "It doesn't exactly suit your..... outlook"

"But she's so cute!" Hermione said again "And she's clearly not scared of me - most animals flee at the first sign of me" She reached out and began to stroke the back of the ginger cat's head "Is it wrong that I want to say I will hug her and I will squeeze her and I will call her George?"

"Probably, yes" Felicity said with a slight snicker "Unless you put on a much deeper accent and make your voice sound a lot dumber" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then shook it.

"Nah" She looked around, then got to her feet and approached the shopkeeper "Could I take the ginger cat please?"

"Of course, Miss" He nodded "Just give me a minute to get sorted out" While he turned to deal with the paperwork, Hermione turned back to her parents.

"Thank you" She said.

"You know you have to look after it, right?" Barry said.

"Yes" Hermione nodded, smiling brightly "I promise we'll both be fine" She turned back as the shopkeeper came back to her.

"Here you go, young lady" He said, handing her the cage and a roll of parchment.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Hermione grinned, taking the cage from him, looking at the orange ball of fluff "Does she have a name?"

"She is called Crookshanks" The shopkeeper said "Although you can change it if you want.

"Why would I change it?" Hermione replied, pretending to sound shocked "That's a lovely name" She looked into the cage again "Who's a lovely cute girl? You are! Yes you are!" She looked around to find her parents looking at her with expressions that were either fondness or outright amusement "What?"

"Sorry, dear" Felicity said with an amused smirk "But you have to admit - you are not usually so..... cute" She paused "I think Crookshanks is going to be good for you"

"Oh yes she is" Hermione said, looking back at the cage "Oh yes she is....." She trailed off "Okay - I see it now" 

xoxox

Half of an hour later, they walked into The Leaky Cauldron. She had let the cat out of the cage almost at once, and now Crookshanks was following her into the pub, walking at her heels.

They had barely got a few steps into the foyer when the cat shot off from behind her, vanishing in a blur of red.

"CROOKSHANKS!" She called out, then sighed "She's not going to listen to me, is she?"

"Now you know what it feels like" Barry smirked at his daughter, making her roll her eyes. 

"Merlin's pants!" They all three turned at an exclamation from further inside the pub.

"That sounds like Ron" Felicity commented.

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed again "Scabbers"

"Scabbers?" Her parents asked in unison.

"Ron's pet rat" Hermione replied "I think Crookshanks may have just introduced herself"

"Swell" Barry said "We should probably go and find out what's going on, I suppose"

"Quite" Felicity agreed. The three Grangers made their way into the pub to find Ron holding his rat high up in his arms, while Crookshanks prowled around his feet.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said in a firm voice "Come here!" The ginger cat turned to glare at her, then slowly slinked over and sat down next to her ankles.

"That's your cat?" Ron asked, looking across at her.

"I just got her today" Hermione nodded "I didn't realise you were here, otherwise I would have put her back in her carry cage - sorry about that"

"Just keep her away from Scabbers, alright?" Ron glared at her, then he moved down the table and sat down at the far end. 

"That went well" Barry remarked. Hermione glanced round, then smiled.

"It was partly my fault - I should have guessed that Ron might have been here already" She bent down and scratched Crookshanks on the top of her head "You won't try to eat Scabbers again, will you girl?" Crookshanks let out a long, contented mewl "I'll take that as a no" She swept the cat up into her arms, then walked down the table to where Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were sat.

"Good morning Weasleys" She said, then she looked at Ron "I am sorry, Ron - I really didn't know you were here. But I promise that Crookshanks will behave from now on, and will not try to eat your rat any more" She stroked the back of her cat, who gave another yowl.

"Well - just keep that monster away from Scabbers" Ron said again.

"Sounds like you two are having fun" A voice came from above them, and the both looked up to see Harry leaning over the banister on the floor above "When did you get a cat, Hermione?"

"Harry!" They both called out in unison, then he bounded down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of them "How long have you been watching us?" Hermione demanded.

"Long enough to know your cat is named Crookshanks and she really wants to eat Ron's rat" Harry smiled at them "Did you both have a nice summer?"

"Forget us" Hermione stared at him "Director Bones came to see me at the start of August telling me you'd blown up your aunt!"

"You blew up your aunt?" Fred, George and Ron all turned to stare at him "That is so cool!" Hermione looked at them, then rolled her eyes before looking back at Harry.

"So what happened?" She asked calmly, lowering Crookshanks to the floor. As soon as she let go of the cat, it ran off and curled up in front of it.

"The usual" Harry sighed, taking a seat next to Hermione "Except this time the were three of them instead of the usual two - Aunt Marge was telling me how useless my parents were, how useless I was, how I would never amount to anything" He shrugged "Something in me just snapped and let her have it"

"You know if you ever need a break, we can always come over for the day" Hermione replied, reaching out and resting her hand on his "Take you out for an exciting adventure" He smiled back at her.

"Sounds nice" He said "But I am not sure our beloved Headmaster would approve of you coming round and disrupting the security" He paused "And what would Vernon and Petunia say?"

"Leave them to us" Harry looked round to find Barry and Felicity stood behind him "I think Doctor Granger and Doctor Granger should be respectable enough to convince them that their nephew will be safe with them"

"I think they'd be happier if you took me out and shot me in the head" Harry said under his breath.

"We can do that if you want" Felicity said "But I think going to Fairlands Valley would probably be more fun" Harry stared at her, then laughed.

"Thanks for the offer - we'll see what my aunt and uncle have to say" He squeezed Hermione's hand, then looked around the table "So what plans does everyone have for today?"

"I've done the first part of my shopping" Hermione said "But I need to get my books and potions stuff"

"Ron needs new robes, and we have all our other shopping to do" Molly said "How about you, dear?"

"I've got all my shopping done already, Mrs Weasley" He replied "But I've been here since early August"

"Oh" Molly blinked "Do you want to come with us anyway?"

"I do!" Harry replied, then blushed "Sorry - that was a little excitable, wasn't it?"

"Maybe a little" Hermione nodded "Having your life to yourself been a bit boring?"

"I've been able to go around The Alley, look around the shops, have ice-cream after every meal and do whatever I want for the past three weeks" Harry said, then sighed "Merlin yes - I've been bored out of my mind!"

"Then lets go!" Hermione jumped to her feet "Mrs Weasley? How do you want to do this?"

"Percy, Ron and I will get the robes, while Arthur will take the twins to get the books" Molly said with a slight catch in her voice.

"Oh gods - does that mean I have to go with the twins?" Hermione said with fake horror in her voice, making everyone laugh and the twins look offended.

"Little Miss Granger doesn't want to come with sweet little old us?" Fred said, moving to stand on the left of her.

"It's almost like she doesn't trust us, but how could that be?" George asked, moving to stand on the right of her.

"Because she knows you?" Harry suggested in the most innocent voice he could manage. Fred and George both laughed.

"We were going to say because she's the brightest witch of her age" They replied in unison.

"Also true" Harry laughed, then he looked over at Molly "I'll go with them - make sure they don't burn the bookshop down before you get there"

"What about after?" She asked in an amused voice. He stared at her, then looked back at the twins.

"I should have known not to take on a Weasley"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, as they walked into Flourish and Blotts, Hermione pulled the twins aside as Harry and Arthur walked off to the history section.

"So how's your family doing, really?"

"It's been a hard summer" Fred admitted in an unusually sober voice "The Lovegoods won The Daily Prophet Prize Draw, and I think going away for a holiday to Holland helped Luna, but mostly we spent the holiday dealing with..... well you can imagine" He sighed "I'm hoping being out and about will lift mum's spirits"

"Keep up with the teasing, by the way" George added "Mum and Dad know you don't mean it, and that you miss her too. The more light heartedness you can bring back to our world, the better"

"I'll do my best" She paused "What about Ron?"

"Aside from the two weeks she spent in Holland with her dad, Luna and he have been spending most of their time together" Fred smiled fondly "They are bonding over missing Ginny - she was Luna's best friend"

"And Ron and Ginny spent a lot of time together before Ron went off to Hogwarts" George continued "They spend a lot of time walking in the orchard, and walking back and forth between The Burrow and The Rookery"

"The Rookery?" 

"The Lovegood home" Fred gave her an amused grin "It's......"

"Unique and interesting" George interjected.

"To say the least" Fred laughed "Anyway - I think you will see them spending a lot of time together at school as well" He smiled, then looked around "We should probably start shopping before Dad decides to yell at us"

"Your dad yells?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Metaphorically speaking" George grinned.

xoxox

"Good morning Ronald" Ron span round, a smile already forming on his face as he heard Luna's voice behind him.

"Luna" He said, then he pulled her into a hug "I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"I convinced Daddy that I would be safe wandering around The Alley on Back to School Day" She said with a happy sigh "And that with all the students here, no one would try anything"

"It's nice to see you" He said "Harry and Hermione are here as well - getting books" He paused, noticing that she had smiled at Harry's name, but the smile had momentarily faded at Hermione's name "We were going to meet them for ice cream"

"Sounds nice" She said with another smile "But I still have my stuff for my second year to buy, so I will be a little while yet" 

"If you give me a moment, I will just ask mum if I can come with you....."

"Go ahead" A voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Molly and Percy coming towards them, robes draped over their arms "Percy and I will take these to meet up with the others"

"Are you sure you don't need some help, Mrs Weasley?" Luna asked "Because Ronald and I do not mind"

"We'll be fine, Luna" Molly gave her a fond smile "And I'm sure Ron will be of more use fetching and carrying for you than he will for us"

"I promise I will make him work like he has never worked before" Luna said, looking as serious as she could manage, then she turned to Ron "Come along Ronald - time to work"

"Yes, Luna" He gave his mother and Percy a quick smile, then turned and followed Lucy out of the shop. 

"They are very cute together" Percy said "Do you think......."

"It might be nice" Molly nodded "But I think we should see how it goes"

xoxox

Harry looked at the small mountain of books Hermione had placed on the counter, then looked at his friend.

"Are you taking all the classes this year?" He asked in surprise.

"I am just naturally curious" Hermione replied "And just because I'm not taking a class doesn't mean I can't study it in my spare time"

"That sounds like a lot of work" He pointed out, but she shrugged.

"You say work, I say fun" She looked at the books "At least I didn't buy all the other books I wanted - the ones about the history of The Founders are quite fascinating...... perhaps I should....." She turned, but Harry reached out and took her hand, turning her back again.

"You also have to remember you are only thirteen, and while I have no doubt you believe you think you are Atlas, there is a limit to what you can carry" Hermione rolled her eyes, then She pulled out a small beaded bag from inside her robes and held it up. Harry eyed it, then looked up at her again.

"Very impressive" He said, then picked up a book and held it up against the bag. She smirked at him, then she took the book off him, put it back down on the counter then turned back to face him.

"Do you really think so little of me after two years of observing my magnificence?" She asked in a hurt tone. She unzipped the bag, then - looking him in the eyes - slipped her hand into the bag. As Harry watched, she pushed her hand further and further down, until her entire arm had vanished into it.

"I can probably climb inside it" She said with an amused grin "Although I am not sure I would be able to get out again if I did" 

"How......" Harry started, then he looked at the bag again ".... and don't say magic"

"Undetectable extension charm, combined with a weightlessness charm" She pulled her arm back out "I can put an almost unlimited amount of stuff in here, and it won't get any bigger or any heavier" She waved at the books "They won't even fill a fraction of it"

"How do you get them out again?" Harry frowned.

"Summoning spell" Hermione replied "Or I just root around inside until I find what I want" She smiled "The only thing it isn't good for is keeping food or living things in - I know I said I could climb in here, but only for half a day or so"

"Okay" Harry blinked "So - after we pay for the books, what's next?"

"I need my potions stuff" Hermione said "And a new pair of herbology gloves - mine got damaged at the end of last year"

"Then the apothecary it is" Harry said "But first - to pay"

xoxox

"Good morning Harry, Hermione, Frederick, George" Luna gave a polite nod as she and Ron walked up to the group "How are you all today?"

"We're fine Luna, thank you for asking" Harry replied, then he walked over and gave her a quick hug "How are you doing?" 

"I am getting better, thank you for asking" She smiled.

"Fred and George said you went to Holland with your dad for two weeks?" Hermione asked. Luna turned to face her and, just for an instant her smile faded a little, but it came back so fast that Hermione thought she might have been the only one to notice.

"Yes" Luna nodded "There was an article in The Prophet" She smiled "Daddy didn't mind giving up the exclusive, just this once, since it was their contest and all"

"Exclusive?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Luna's father runs a newspaper" Ron said "It's very good" Luna blushed.

"You don't have to say that Ronald" She nudged him with her elbow.

"But it is" He said again, then - when he saw Luna blush again "But we have to get Luna's books, then her new robes, so we should be getting going"

"Okay" Harry's gaze drifted between the two of them "We'll see you later?"

"Of course" Ron said "Mum would ki..... Mum would be out of her mind if I tried to stay here" He took Luna's hand, and they walked into the bookshop.

"Well - they seem to be friendly" Hermione said as they walked towards the apothecary.

"Told you" Fred said "I wouldn't be surprised if..... well - you know"

"Really?" Harry looked back towards Flourish and Blotts "Huh"

"Jealous?" Hermione said with a smirk "I'm sure she'd share" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I have eyes only for you" He batted his eyelids at her, making Fred and George laugh.

"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree......" George started, then trailed off when both Harry and Hermione turned to glare at them ".... doing N O T I N G"

"Noting?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Nuttin'" Fred supplied "You know - you ain't got nuttin on me, copper" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Very good accent" She said "And you and George could definitely pass for the Kray twins if you put your minds to it" They looked at her suspiciously.

"Is that a compliment?" George asked, glancing at Harry.

"I think so, yes" Harry nodded.

"Oh - good" The twins exchanged pleased glances "We have to go to QQS, then back to find mum" They glanced over their shoulders to see Arthur coming out of the bookshop "So - we'll see you at school, or possibly for ice-cream?"

"I'm up for ice-cream" Harry said, then glanced at Hermione "Will you have to get home?"

"Actually - I was going to talk to my parents about that" She said "I am hoping that - since it's just a few days until I am going off to school anyway - they'll let me stay here"

"Did you bring all your stuff with you?" Harry asked in surprise. Hermione tapped the pocket with her beaded bag in it "Of course. I can ask Tom about a room at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sounds good" She said "I will go and talk to them now" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "You'll be okay?"

"I've been wandering round The Ally on my own for three weeks, sweetie" He replied "I am fairly sure I will be safe for another few hours" She laughed.

"If you're sure" She turned, her cloak flaring around her, then walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and walked through the portal into the back yard before entering the pub.

She found her parents sat at the table by the bar.

"Finished your shopping, love?" Barry asked.

"Yes, Dad" She nodded, sitting down opposite them "I've got all my stuff" She pulled out her beaded bag "And thank you for my present - it has definitely made life a lot easier"

"You definitely deserved it" Felicity smiled "So - you're not coming home tonight, are you?" Hermione stared at her, mouth agape.

"We are doctors, daughter of ours" Barry took over from her mother "You want to stay at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"If you don't mind?" Hermione asked "It's just a few days until I am heading off to Hogwarts, so I thought staying here might be easier" She paused, then lowered her voice "And before you ask, I can't come back as well"

"Because since we know you didn't, you can't have" Felicity nodded "And if you did, you would have to leave from home which would make the entire thing pointless" She glanced at Barry "Any reason for her not to?"

"Normally I'd be worried about letting a thirteen year old girl out on her own" Barry pointed out "There are dangers out there - dangers in the dark that are just waiting to pounce"

"But?" Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"But since your thirteenth birthday, I think it's safe to say you are the danger in the dark waiting to pounce, and if anything jumps out of a dark alley at you, I pity it more than words can say" Barry gave her a fond smile "Lets get you settled"

xoxox

"Hermione's staying with you?" Ron asked after he and Luna ran into Harry at the pet shop "Really?"

"Not with me" Harry rolled his eyes "But she is staying at The Leaky Cauldron rather than returning home just to come back in a few days to go to King's Cross"

"That does make sense" Luna said thoughtfully "Harry - do you trust Hermione?" Harry blinked at the question.

"She is one of my best friends - of course I trust her" He replied "She has always been here for me, and never let me down" He eyed her carefully "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Luna smiled "Just curious" She looked at Ron "We should go and meet your parents, Ronald - the rest of your family will be expecting us"

"Okay - yes" Ron nodded, then looked back at Harry "See you on the 1st, mate"

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday" Harry smiled "Both of you"

"You too" Luna smiled back at him, then slipped her hand in Ron's and they walked off down The Ally. Harry watched them until they were out of sight, then he turned and headed back towards the pub.

xoxox

"So - you have a room for three nights, checking out on the 1st of September" Tom picked up a key "Room 13, next door to Mr Potter. Breakfast is served between eight and ten, although at a push I can do it later if you want. You will have to sort lunch out for yourself and tea is usually between six and eight" He paused "You can settle up when you leave"

"Thank you very much" Hermione beamed at him, then turned to her parents "Would you like to come up and see the room?"

"As much as we'd like to, sweetie, we have to be getting going" Felicity gave her a hug "Do you want us to come to the platform to see you off?"

"It's really up to you" Hermione smiled "I'm going to miss you, but with my necklace, there's nothing to stop me popping back during the year" She smirked "It's not as if they'll miss me" Her parents both laughed "So - it's really up to you. You know how to get onto the platform?"

"Yes" Barry nodded, then he hugged his daughter as well "We'll see you then, but if we're not there by about ten to eleven, just assume we aren't coming"

"Okay" Hermione grinned "Have a nice trip home, and I will either see you on the 1st or I will see you when I see you" She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, then they both turned and walked out of the pub. A moment later, Harry walked in through the other door.

"You just missed my parents" She said "And, if you could give me a hand, I have the room next to yours"

"Excellent" Harry grinned "And you're here until we leave for school?"

"I am all yours" She said "At least until we get on the train - then you might have to share me again"

"Oh pooh" Harry pretended to pout, then he shrugged "So - what do you want to do?"

xoxox

For the next three days, they explored The Alley, visited Gringotts and even took a trip down Knockturn Alley together, but also spent a lot of time in their rooms talking about the coming year and about what had happened the previous year.

On the last night in August, Hermione waited until Harry had gone to bed, then sent herself back in time and half a day and spent the afternoon exploring the non magical part of London. She met with three of her friends, and picked up a few books, before returning to her room in time to tell herself what she needed to know to sneak out without being seen by anyone. 

"I want to say this is the weirdest thing we've done, but I think we both know this isn't true" Hermione said with a laugh.

"And somehow I think it is not going to be the weirdest thing we will do this year" Jane added. She glanced at her watch "And you should get ready to go"

"Yes sweetie" Hermione grinned, then pulled the time-turner out of her sweater "You should probably take a ste......" She started, then sighed as she realised Jane already had taken the step back she was about to suggest "Seriously - weird"

"Quite" Jane replied, then watched as Hermione vanished in a flash of light "And I am Hermione once again"

"You mean you weren't before?" A voice came from behind her. She turned round to see Harry stood in the doorway between her room and his "Who were you before, Hermione?" Her hand drifted down to her wand, but Harry - moving faster than she would possibly have imagined - drew his wand and pointed it at her "I would suggest you don't" She stopped moving her hand, then slowly raised both of them.

"I can explain, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" She said quietly "If you do, I will be expelled and possibly exiled from the magical world" Harry stared at her, then gave a brief nod "Okay. Do you want to sit down?"

"Promise not to attack me?" He asked with a slight grin. She smiled back at him.

"Cross my heart" She mimed, then walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then followed her over and sat down next to her. She looked down, noting he still had his hand on his wand.

"You still don't trust me?" She asked.

"I just saw you talking to yourself - literally talking to yourself - and then you vanished in a flash of light" He paused "I trust you, more than I trust anyone else, but you can see why I might want an answer" She gave a soft laugh.

"Okay - but remember, my entire future depends on you keeping this a secret" She took a deep breath, then pulled the time-turner out of her sweater "What you saw was me. This is a time-turner. It allows me to travel into the past, and relive a period of time over again" Harry stared at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"The rules for time travel are simple - I have to come back to the same place that I travelled back from, and I can't let anyone know I am doing this otherwise, as I said, I will be expelled from school and possibly kicked out of the magical world altogether" She paused "If you tell McGonagall that you've seen me doing this, I will be done at Hogwarts and you may never see me again"

"Why do you have it?" He asked.

"Because at the end of last year I asked if I could do all the elective subjects at once" She explained "McGonagall and Dumbledore discussed it over the holidays, along with some people in The Ministry, and this was what they came up with" She glanced down at the golden circles on the chain "The idea is I can attend multiple classes at once"

"Okay" Harry nodded "I suppose that makes sense" He paused "So what about tonight?"

"I had some things to pick up in the muggle world, but I didn't want to miss spending any time with you" She said with an apologetic smile "You weren't supposed to find out - obviously - and I did get to spend the day with you"

"That's true" He admitted, then he tilted his head to one side "So - you can travel in time?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"Can you change things?"

"No" She shook her head "McGonagall was very clear on that - something about paradoxes that would rip time and space apart"

"That sounds bad" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light" She said with a slight smirk. Harry scrunched up his face for a moment, then gave a short laugh.

"Right. That's bad. Okay - important safety tip" He nodded "Can you take someone with you?" She looked at the chain, then pulled on it and found it magically expanded.

"Well - I guess that answers that question" She said as she expanded it to twice the size "If you are wearing the chain, then I think you would go back as well" She paused "However I am already back in time, so I don't want to go back again until at least tomorrow night, because I am not sure what would happen if there were three of me" She paused "Two of me?" She shook her head "How about we find out later - maybe next week?"

"Okay" He nodded "And I promise I will keep it to myself. I don't want you to be kicked out of Hogwarts any more than you do, sweetie - I am pretty sure I wouldn't last a day after you left" He leaned over and hugged her "Thank you for trusting me, and not wiping my memory or doing anything else"

"I would have" She admitted "Even if I didn't want to, I would have had to" She squeezed him tight "But I'm glad I didn't have to" They both straightened up "Now - now I think we should both get some sleep, as we have an early start and a long day tomorrow"

"Okay" He smiled, then stood up "Sleep well, sweetie, and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"You too" Impulsively she kissed him on the cheek "Dream nice dreams"

"I'll try"

xoxox

The following morning they arrived on Platform 9 3/4 and boarded the train.

"No parents?" He asked. She glanced around the empty compartment, then stuck her head out into the carriage before sitting down again.

"I said I'd pop back on and off during the year" She replied, tapping her chest "I was thinking of Sunday, since it is the best day to creep away" She smiled "And since you know my secret now, do you want to come with me?"

"A chance to visit your parents?" Harry grinned, then he narrowed his eyes "You aren't going to make me visit The Dursleys, right?"

"I wouldn't think of it" She replied.

"Then I will happily come with you" He grinned again, then he looked round as the door slid open and Susan and Hannah came in.

"Greetings Gryffindors" Susan smiled.

"Hello Hufflepuffs" Hermione replied "Nice holidays?"

"Yes, thank you" Hannah glanced at Susan, then back at the two Gryffindors "We decided we would try...... being more than friends" Harry looked between the two girls, then shrugged.

"Have fun?" He said, then blushed "I'm not sure what else I should say"

"Thank you" Susan replied "But if you could keep it quiet - we are just going to see what happens" She paused "Aunty A knows, but that's about it"

"Cross our hearts" Hermione said, then she looked at Harry "Right?"

"Right" Harry nodded, miming the action just as the train gave a jolt and it started to pull away "So - what else have you been up to this summer?"

xoxox

Five hours later, as they were crossing Emily Lake, Hermione looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Train's slowing down" Hermione replied. The other three looked at her curiously, but then The Express suddenly slammed to a halt, sending Susan and Hermione tumbling from their seats while Harry and Hannah were flung backwards.

"What the hell?" Susan yelled from her position on the floor "Why did we stop? And so suddenly?"

"It ran out of magic?" Harry suggested, rubbing the back of his head "And - ow!"

"The Express has a backup fuel supply" Hermione said "If it had run out of magic it would switch to steam" She paused "And that wouldn't explain the ice" She pointed to the windows that were starting to freeze over "Something's coming" She glanced at her friends "Something that shouldn't be here"

"Any ideas what?" Hannah asked.

"I have an idea...... yeah" Hermione backed away from the door as they started to slide apart.

"No.... no..... NO!" Susan scooted backwards on her bottom "Not my dad!" Hannah dropped off the seat, and slipped her arms around her friend.

"Who's screaming?" Harry asked, looking around wildly. Hermione turned to look at him, but before she could reply, he had passed out, slipping unconscious to the floor.

"HARRY!" Hannah leaned forward, but a second later, she and Susan fell into unconsciousness as well.

"So that went well" She said, staring at the three prone forms in front of her, then turned back to see a figure in a ragged black cloak floating through the door towards her. It was surrounded in a field of mist and cold steam. 

It moved towards her, then came to a halt as it realised she wasn't running and cowering like most mortals.

"You're wondering why I am just standing here, and not scared of you?" She asked the creature, staring directly at it "After all - you are darkness personified. You are the foulest creatures ever to walk the earth - reputed to be summoned from the pits of hell to serve as the guards of Azkaban" She paused, then smiled.

"You remember your life before you were summoned?" She asked. There was a pause, then the creature gave a short tilt of the head.

"And do you remember that your former master had a daughter? A daughter who would come to this world to establish his kingdom on earth and rule in his stead?" Another tilt of the head. She took a step forward until they were stood almost nose to nose.

"Hello darkness my old friend" 

xoxox

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself staring into Hermione's eyes.

"Hey" He said "What happened?"

"Dementors" A voice came from the doorway to the compartment. Harry looked past Hermione to see a slightly scruffy looking man stood there "The foulest creatures ever to talk this earth - they force you to relive the worst memories you have ever experienced over and over again" He looked down at Harry "I suspect, Harry, that you have more bad experiences than most, which is why they effected you more than most" Harry continued to stare at him, then looked at Hermione.

"Who's he, and why does he know my name?" He asked.

"He is Professor Remus John Lupin, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher" Hermione said "And apparently an old friend of your parents" She paused "He drove off the dementor and then helped us come round"

"Oh" Harry looked back up at Remus "Thank you, Professor Lupin"

"You're welcome" He smiled "I should go and check on the rest of the students - nasty, nasty creatures"

"The students?" Hannah asked, sounding slightly amused.

"The dementors" Remus said, rolling his eyes, then he pulled out four bars of chocolate "Take these, and eat them slowly - they will help you feel better" He handed one to each of them, then he turned and walked off through the carriage. 

"My parents are going to kill me" Hermione said, looking at the chocolate bar, then she shrugged and pulled the wrapping off and took a big bite out of it "MMMMMMmmmm"

"There's a noise you don't hear all that often" Harry said with a smirk. Hermione screwed the wrapper up and chucked it at him "See - under the surface of every brainy woman is a savage waiting to get out"

"I would respond" Hermione said "But luckily for you I have more chocolate to eat"


	27. As Pitiless As The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And they're turning the clock back_   
>  _I can hear me granny say_   
>  _They may call it social contract_   
>  _but the working man will pay_

"Good evening" Dumbledore looked out over The Great Hall as The Sorting came to an end "To our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. If you will permit me, I wish to depart from my usual order of ceremonies, because I have something of the utmost importance to say" He paused, waiting for everyone to quieten down "As most of you will no doubt know, Sirius Black has escaped from the custody of The Ministry and is now loose in the country. And while there is no real cause for concern as The DMLE will recapture him soon, Minister Fudge believes that - given the events of the night of his arrest - Hogwarts will benefit from some extra protection" He took a deep breath.

"So this year Hogwarts will be playing host to a number of the dementors of Akzaban. They will be patrolling the boundaries of the school, and will ensure that no unauthorised people come in or out. They are here for your safety" He paused, and his face tuned serious "I must warn you - dementors are not known for their sense of fun, or their empathy. They do not do pranks, jokes and they do not appreciate tricks or japes, They are as heartless and as pitiless as the sun. I must implore you do not approach them, do not go near them" He looked around The Hall, making sure everyone had got the message.

"And now, the rest of the messages and announcements can wait until after we all have eaten, because I believe I can hear the sound of some of your stomachs from here"

xoxox

"Bugger" Harry sighed. They were finishing up the meal, and Dumbledore was going through the announcements. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't get my Hogsmeade permission form signed" Harry ran his spoon round the ice-cream bowl he'd been eating "Uncle Vernon was holding it over my head as a way to get me to behave and then......" He mimed blowing up his aunt.

"The Minister couldn't sign it?"

"He said he couldn't" Harry shrugged "And now that Sirius Black is running around I think they are going to want to keep me locked up - for my own good, of course"

"Of course" Hermione rolled her eyes "How about I ask my parents? Maybe if Doctor Granger and Doctor Granger talk to them, they might listen?"

"You can try, but I think the chances of them wanting to do anything nice for me are pretty small" Harry sighed again "I think I will be stuck here all year" He gave her a wry smile "You know what I mean"

"Well - lets see what Mother and Dad can do first"

xoxox

"Mrs Dursley?" Petunia looked up from her meal to see a woman around her age stood at her table.

"I'd like a glass of white wine please, and a menu" Petunia said. The woman blinked in surprise, then gave her a polite smile.

"I'm not a waitress, Mrs Dursley" She said in a kindly manner "My name is Felicity Granger, from the Smoak, Allen, Granger and Granger dental Practice" She paused to let the name sink in for a moment "I was wonder if I might talk to you about your nephew, and ask you a favour" This time Petunia blinked up at her in surprise, then gestured to the chair opposite her. Felicity sat down, then smiled.

"My daughter attends the same school as your nephew Harry, and she wrote to me last night to let me know of a problem" She looked around, then lowered her voice "Apparently, in Harry's rush to leave the house this summer, he forget to get his permission form signed to visit the local village" She gave Petunia another polite smile "Given that they are both good friends, I was hoping to ask to sign the form now so I could post it to him?"

"Why would I want to do anything for that little freak?" Petunia hissed "After what he did to Marge? He's lucky he got away when he did"

"As I said, Mrs Dursley, I am asking you this favour, and it is mostly on behalf of my daughter. She has become quite fond of your nephew, and I think if he is not able to go into the village on the weekends they are allowed she would most likely stay at the school as well" Felicity paused "I would rather she go and enjoyed herself, but she is very strong willed"

"I hardly see how that is my fault" Petunia snapped "If she can't see what a waste of space that freak is, then more fool her" Felicity stared at the woman across the table for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Mrs Dursley - I came here in good faith, hoping we could reach an accommodation...."

"Then clearly you are as foolish as your daughter" Petunia sneered, then she frowned "How did you find me here? Are you following me?"

"Your nephew mentioned it was your favourite place for lunch" Felicity said "And if you are not going to discuss the matter reasonably, we have nothing more to say" She stood up "I am sorry to have bothered you" Before Petunia could respond, she turned and swept out of the cafe. 

xoxox

_Dear Hermione,_

_She would not even countenance it._

_I expect you have a plan B?_

_Love,  
your mother._

Felicity slipped the letter into the envelope and then looked up at Azazel.

"I realise that my daughter might be in class, but she will want to see this as soon as she is free" Azazel nodded as Felicity tied the letter to his leg, then took off and flew out of the window. Felicity watched as the owl vanished into the distance, then turned in surprise as there was a knock at the door. 

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall and opened the front door to find her daughter stood there.

"How......." She started, then she blinked "Jane?"

"Good morning, mother" Jane smiled up at her "We got your letter at lunch, and Hermione thought that we should deal with it right away" She looked around "Can I come in?" 

"Oh - yes, of course" Felicity stood to one side and Jane walked in, closing the door behind her "I take it this is your plan B?"

"This is my plan B" Jane nodded "Would you like to be involved, or would you like plausible deniability?"

"That woman is a horrible, heartless, pitiless, spiteful bitch" Felicity said, then blushed "I know who we are, love, but she is a whole different kind of evil. The way she talked about Harry - the sheer lack of care she showed for her own flesh and blood......" She trailed off, shaking her head "You know how I feel about people who abuse children, but people who neglect them are somehow worse" Jane stared up at her mother, then smiled.

"In which case, mother mine, you should get your car keys"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - what are the three characteristics of a good sticking solution?" Snape asked. Hermione smiled, then opened her mouth to answer.

xoxox

"I am currently in potions, answering questions from Professor Snape" Jane said as they drove through Little Whinging "I have dozens of witnesses, including Professor Snape himself. And in about ten minutes I will be going to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall" She smiled "I have no elective classes this morning - while I don't think this will get back to Hogwarts, I didn't want two teachers saying they saw me at the same time if it did"

"Very wise" Felicity said as she turned into Privet Drive.

"I was raised by the smartest people I know" Jane grinned "Anyway - we have about an hour and a half until I need to be back" The car slowed down and came to a halt "No one will see the car, or us" They got out of the car "I assume The Ministry is still monitoring for underage magic, but given that Harry is at Hogwarts, and I am at Hogwarts, they won't know who cast it"

"What if Petunia tells them?" Felicity asked.

"She won't tell" Jane said and a wicked grin crossed her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Her mother asked, and Jane turned to face her.

"I will reason with her"

xoxox

Harry and Hermione walked out of Potions and up into The Entrance Hall. As they turned towards the grand staircase, there was the sound of wings overhead and then Azazel alighted on Hermione's shoulder. 

"Good morning, sweetie" Hermione smiled, then she untied the letter "I don't have a treat for you right now, but come back at lunch time and I will give you something special, okay?" The owl let out a loud screech then flew off through the main door.

"So who's the letter from?" Harry asked as they continued walking up the stairs.

"From my mother" She said "Well, bugger" She sighed "She spoke to your aunt, and you were right"

"Told you" Harry replied.

"Yes - you're very smart. Now be quiet so I can tell you the rest"

"Yes dear" Harry said, putting his finger on his lips. Hermione laughed, the glanced down at the letter.

"She was also less than impressed with your aunt in general, and wonders quite how you have managed to turn out to be such a nice young man" Hermione laughed again as Harry blushed bright red "It seems my mother may have a bit of a crush on you - but don't worry, I am sure she has the noblest of intentions" Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. A moment later, he opened his mouth again, then he shook his head.

"I've got nothing" He admitted.

"I'll let you think about it" She said, then glanced around "She's going to visit your aunt again, at lunch time, and this time try something more direct" She paused "You don't mind a little bribery and blackmail, do you?"

"How....." Harry started.

"Smoak, Allen, West, Granger and Granger" Hermione said "I think free dental treatment for a year for your family would probably work, and it won't really cost them anything. And given that we know how they treat you, I think they would want to keep that secret" She paused "Harry - we may look like sweetness and light, but my mother and Dad cannot stand people who mistreat children and have no compunctions about taking care of your aunt and uncle" Harry looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay then" He said after a moment "Tell your mother I appreciate it - a lot" He paused "Just not....." He trailed off as Hermione started laughing "Oh shush" 

"Yes dear" She replied, then she folded up the letter and slipped it into her pocket "I guess we will see what lunchtime brings"

xoxox

"Hell.... I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you about that freak" Petunia snapped as she saw Felicity at the door.

"You did" Felicity replied "Which is why I thought I would introduce you to my daughter" She stood to one side as Jane walked in to view "Mrs Dursley - this is Hermione Jane Granger, my daughter. Hermione, may I introduce Mrs Petunia Dursley - Harry's aunt" Jane looked her up and down.

"Mrs Dursley" She said after a moment "May we come in?"

"No - you may not" Petunia growled "Go away"

"I'm sure you don't want me doing magic on the doorstep, Mrs Dursley" Jane continued "After all - what would the neighbours say if they saw me levitate your car, for example?"

"You can't do magic outside of school!" Petunia glared at her "It's against the rules"

"Do I look like I care about the rules, Petunia" Jane said, her expression darkening "Now let me in before I get angry" Petunia stared at her for a moment, then took a step to one side, allowing Felicity and Jane to walk past her. Once they were inside, she closed the door then gestured for them to go into the lounge.

"What do you want?" She asked as they sat down opposite her.

"To tell you just how stupid you have been" Jane said, staring directly into Petunia's eyes "My mother came to you to ask for a simple favour, and you couldn't get past the hate you have for your nephew to see what benefit it could be for you" She shook her head "You are so intent on making Harry's life a living hell that you have no idea how much you are ruining your own to do it"

"What do you know about a living hell?" Petunia said "That freak was dumped on us with so much as a by your leave and we have to care for him, or the same freaks that murdered my sister and her good-for-nothing husband will come and murder us" She shook her head "If I thought I could kill him myself, I would, but apparently that would collapse the protections as well" Jane stared at her, trying to keep the look of disgust off her face "Well - you've told me how stupid I am. Is there anything else?"

"Yes" Jane slowly with drew her wand, and rested it across her lap "My mother brought a copy of the form for you to sign"

"You can't do magic outside of school" Petunia said "You'll be expelled"

"I am not outside school" Jane stood up, pointing her wand at Petunia's chest "There is a version of me sat in transfiguration, in front of around three dozen witnesses including the Deputy Headmistress. And there are no witches present in Privet Drive - by the time The Ministry get off their collective arses, I will be long gone" She took a step forward and pressed her wand against Petunia's chest "Your sister probably told you about some of the darker spells in the magical world, Petunia, but I can promise you - she didn't tell you all of them" She paused "Now - are you going to sign that form, or am I going to have to teach you something that I didn't learn at Hogwarts?" Petunia stared up at her, then she held out her hand.

"Give me the form" She said snappishly. Felicity held the form out and Petunia snatched it off her. She scribbled her signature on it, then threw it back at Felicity.

"You've got what you want" She said "Now get out of my house"

"Of course" Jane said, pulling her wand back, away from her chest. She took a step back "Although there is - of course - one more thing" She raised her left hand "Memorium obscurious" A circle of blue light enveloped Petunia's head, spinning slowly around it.

"Love?" Felicity asked, standing up and walking beside her daughter.

"Once we leave the house, she won't even remember we came round" Jane replied "And since I didn't use my wand it won't be picked up by The Ministry" She looked down at the woman sat frozen on the sofa "My father is going to enjoy meeting her when he time comes"

"Really?"

"Oh yes" Jane turned to her mother as they walked along the hall and out of the front door "And we have to find someway to make sure Harry doesn't come back here next summer, because the idea of him having to spend one more day in this gods forsaken place is...... " She trailed off "I wouldn't send a dog I hated to this place, let alone a person I liked" They walked back down the street and got into the car, then drove off.

Meanwhile, back at number four Petunia was looking around the lounge wondering why she was sat on the sofa, staring into space.

"Maybe I need a nap" She thought.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Felicity turned off the engine and turned to face her daughter.

"A morning well spent" She said "You have to be getting back, I suppose?" Jane glanced at her watch.

"In about ten minutes, Hermione will be walking into the second floor toilet, and Harry will expect to see her walk out about a few minutes later" She nodded "Thank you for taking me there - it was definitely an education"

"To say the least" Felicity frowned "Why does he have to go back there every year? Has he ever said?"

"No" Jane shook her head "Every time I bring it up, he deflects the issue" She shook her head "I swear by my father that he will not be returning there - you can count on that" She pushed the car door open and got out "I need to borrow the fireplace in the lounge, if that's alright?"

"By all means" Felicity said, getting out of the car on the other side "Do you want to take the form?"

"Keep it for Sunday - we'll see you then"

"Okay" Felicity walked round the car and gave her a hug "Take care - don't get caught"

"Yes, mother" Jane kissed her on the cheek "Love you"

"You too"

xoxox

Hermione and Harry walked along the corridor towards the grand staircase, then Hermione stopped.

"I just have to pee" Hermione said, then she turned and walked down a side corridor. Harry followed her for a moment, then stopped "What's the matter?" She asked.

"The toilet" Harry said, a catch in his voice "It's the...."

"Oh" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth, then bolted forward and pulled him in to a hug, turning round as she did. At the same moment she saw Jane cross behind them and walk along the corridor behind them, staying out of Harry's eye line "I'm sorry - I didn't think....."

"Don't worry about it" Harry said, squeezing her tightly "It was just a shock" He took a deep breath "I haven't been back here since...." He took another deep breath, then let it out "Shall we?"

"You're coming with me?" She asked, a tone of slight amusement tinging her voice "Into the girl's bathroom?" He stared at her for a moment, then blushed.

"I'll just wait out here then" He said.

"Probably a better idea" She nodded. They turned, and while she went into the toilet, he leaned against the wall opposite. 

"Nice thinking" Jane said "I'm impressed"

"I saw you down the corridor" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes "How were you going to get passed if I hadn't done that?" She paused, then waved her hand "Never mind" Jane giggled.

"Glad to see you thought that through" She smiled "You'll be glad to know we went to see Aunty Petunia - you didn't need to use magic, by the way"

"I didn't?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Just threaten her with it - she will cave" Jane nodded "We also have to find a way to get Harry away from her - she is a horrible, wicked person and it took all I had not to fry her on the spot"

"Wow" Hermione blinked "And people say we are evil"

"We are evil" Jane said.

"Well - yes" Hermione admitted, then she pulled the time-turner out from under her jumper "See you later" She span the charm, and vanished. Jane smiled, then turned and walked back to the door and out in to the corridor.

"Have fun?" Harry asked.

"Oh you have no idea" She replied.

xoxox

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Pansy walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to find Professor Lupin waiting for them.

"Don't unpack your bags" He said "You are not staying. Please follow me" He walked through the crowd of students and lead them out of the classroom, through a number of corridors and into the staff room, where they found a large wardrobe and Severus Snape sat reading a copy of The Daily Prophet. 

"Lupin" He gave a polite nod "It is still in the wardrobe. Would you like me to stay and assist, or do you think you can handle this without me?" Remus stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I think we can handle one boggart, Severus, but if you would like to stay, I don't think anyone would object" He said in an equally polite tone. Severus nodded, then raised his paper again. Remus blinked, then turned to face the assembled children.

"As you no doubt heard, today we will be dealing with a boggart" He said "Who can tell me what this is?" A few hands were raised "Mr Malfoy?"

"A boggart is a shapeshifter, sir" Draco said.

"Yes. One point to Slytherin. Can anyone tell me what is unique about the boggart's ability?" He looked around "Miss Brown?"

"It changes shape into the thing you fear the most?" Lavender replied hesitantly.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Remus asked in a kindly voice.

"Telling you" Lavender said, slightly more firmly.

"One point to Gryffindor" Remus nodded "The boggart will try to scare you by finding the shape of something that scares you. So - why do we have an advantage?" He waited for someone to reply "Anyone?"

"Because there are so many of us, sir" Hermione said "It won't be able to decide who to scare first"

"Well done, Miss Granger" Remus nodded "Two points to Gryffindor" He paused "Now - can anyone tell me how to defeat a boggart?"

"Laughter, sir" Pansy suggested "My dad says if you laugh, the boggart will retreat because it knows you aren't scared"

"Very good, Miss Parkinson" Remus beamed "Two points to Slytherin. But does anyone know the spell to finally drive a boggart away?" He waited for a reply, but when none was forth coming, he smiled "It is not that well known, and boggarts are becoming very rare - they are generally only found in the dark places, and places that have been long abandoned" He drew his wand "If you could all...." He waited until they had all drawn their wands.

"You take your wand, and you move it in a circle then stab it forward. At the same time you say 'riddikulus'" He paused "But the words and the motion of the wand are not enough - you have to think of something you are not scared of. Something that you find funny - that amuses you" He looked around the group "Miss Parkinson - front and centre" Pansy glanced at Draco, then walked forward until she was stood in front of Remus. 

"Miss Parkinson - what scares you the most?" He asked in a kind tone.

"A..... a vampire, sir" She said.

"Okay" He nodded "Now - can you think of a way it might be less scary?" He continued. She thought for a moment.

"If it was dead?" She suggested, making the class - and Remus - laugh.

"Well - that is one way, but can you think of a way that would make it look silly, or foolish?" He said, still smiling.

"If it was wearing a pink cloak, and had fairy wings" She said, a smile coming across her face.

"That sounds good" He turned to the wardrobe "I'm going to open the wardrobe, and the boggart will come out. Once it changes into the vampire, I want you to cast the spell, and drive it back - do you think you can do that?" Pansy gulped, but nodded "Good. Ready? Three. Two. One. Go!" He yanked the door open, and an amorphus blob appeared. A second later, it turned into the recognisable figure of a vampire - black cloaked, pale faced, with blood dripping from its fangs.

"Riddikulus!" Pansy stabbed her wand forward, and a second later, the vampire had a bright pink cloak with a huge pair of translucent fairy wings sprouting out the back of it. 

"Well done!" Remus shouted "Five points to Slytherin! Mr Weasley - you're next!" Ron walked forward and the vampire stared at him for a moment before transforming into a giant spider.

Ron stared at it, then stabbed his wand forward.

"Riddikulus!" 

In an instant, the spider found itself trying to stay upright as each of its leg gained a roller-skate on the end. A second later, it fell with a crash on the floor.

"Very nice!" Remus smiled, then he went through around ten of the other students before turning to Neville "Mr Longbottom!"

Neville walked forward, then froze as the spider eyed him up before transforming into a giant tree, with a dozen branches whipsawing all over the place. Neville instinctively took a step back.

"You can fight it Neville" Hermione called out. Neville didn't turn round, but took a deep breath, then raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" He said, and a moment later the tree shrank to a tenth of its size, and the branches vanished. Remus stared at it, then looked over at Neville.

"Mr Longbottom?"

"The Whipple Breen Tree of Outer Mongolia" Neville said, his voice wavering "The first party to discover it lost all but one of their members to the branches, and since then over eight hundred mages have been killed by it" He waved at the tiny tree on the floor "The only safe version is the sapling - after it grows more than a few months old it becomes immune to fire and almost everything else" He shivered "Scariest thing in the world"

"Well - you learn something new every day" Remus said "Ten points to Gryffindor" He took a deep breath "Mr Potter" Neville took a few steps back and Harry walked forward. The tiny tree stayed as a tiny tree for a moment, then morphed into a giant snake, its head scraping on the ceiling. 

Screams filled the staff room, and both Severus and Remus jumped to their feet. Ron turned pale, while Draco stared at Harry in shock. Harry, meanwhile, simply raised his wand.

"Riddikulus" He said in a calm voice. The snake slowly began to transform - its skin becoming fluffy and multicoloured, and a plastic stick grew out of its side with a handle on the end. Finally, it shrank to a quarter of the size it was, and fell over on its side. 

Harry walked over, and picked up the handle, then waved it around, making the snake dance and jump about. 

"Sorry about that" He paused "I hadn't realised just how much it scared me" 

"Apparently not" Remus said, then he looked around "I think that's enough for today - sorry for everyone who didn't get a turn, but we can come back to this next week when we've all had a chance to recover" He smiled "Class dismissed"

xoxox

"Ron - I'm sorry" Harry said as the group walked towards The Great Hall "I didn't realise until it transformed what it would transform into"

"Don't worry about it" Ron waved his hand "And now that I've seen it - how big it was, and how scary it was - I'm even more impressed that you fought it and killed it" He shivered "If that had got loose....." He looked at Harry "I know you did your best"

"Yeah - but I'm still sorry" Harry apologised again, then he looked at Hermione "What about you?"

"I'm sorry too?" Hermione said, but Harry shook his head.

"Not that" He rolled his eyes "I mean - what do you think you'd have seen?" For a moment, Hermione saw the image of a long haired, bearded man nailed to a cross staring back at her, but she dismissed it.

"I think..... I think after the train ride here, probably one of those dementor things" She said "I mean - I've seen some scary things in my time" And I've been the cause of most of them, she added mentally "But those things...... they terrify me on a level I hardly knew existed" Harry reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"We'll look after you" He said. Hermione smiled.

"I feel better already" She said.

"And they'll only be here as long as it takes The Ministry to catch Black" He added. She rolled her eyes.

"And now I'm depressed again"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall? May I make an announcement?" Hermione stood at the front of The Great Hall.

"Is this in regards to your after school club?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "I was planning on restarting it on Monday, but we've made a change that I wanted to address before we started again" She paused "So may I?"

"Go ahead" McGonagall waved her hand.

"Thank you" Hermione gave a polite nod, then turned and walked to the middle of the staff table and turned to face the four House tables. Putting her wand to her throat, she whispered "SONORUS" then cleared her throat - a sound that reverberated around The Hall, making everyone fall silent and turn to face her.

"So that worked" She said, blushing slightly as a few people laughed "Anyway - for those of you who don't know me, my name is Hermione Granger, and for the past two years I have been the informal head of an after school club here at Hogwarts. We meet once a week in a special room and basically we do things you do at an after school club - help each other with homework, talk about school stuff and sometimes play games and gossip" She paused "Of course, since we don't go home, it's not really an after school club, more of an after classes club, but that just sounds weird, so the name kind of stuck" She looked around the room.

"We've broken it up by year group, because we thought we'd get the most out of it that way - the first years and seventh years probably don't have a lot in common after all" She paused as there was a wave of laughter across The Hall "And up until now, as I said, I've been the informal head and point of contact. But given how popular it's getting, and now that I'm moving up in the school and getting a heavier class load, we - my friends and I - have decided to try something new" She paused again, then looked around "Do you want to come up here, or should I just talk about you while you're sat down?"

"I think we're good staying here" Draco called out "We'll introduce ourselves on the night" There was a murmur of agreement.

"Chickens" Hermione smirked, then she smiled "Okay - we have created a council of seven and each one of us will act as a liaison to one year" She paused "Before you worry, we aren't going to start interfering with how you run your own club sessions - that will go on as normal. However if you have any problems, you should take them to your liaison, rather than coming to me because - as I said - I am starting to get busy with my own school work and dealing with the problems of the entire school might get a bit beyond me" She smiled at the laughs that generated.

"I will, of course, be the head of the council and be referred to as Lady Stardust, The God Empress of The Universe - after all, there are some standards that have to be maintained" She continued, ignoring the second burst of laughter that greeted her words "And I will be the liaison for the seventh years. Harry Potter will be taking the sixth years" There was a burst of applause "Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott will take the fourth and fifth years respectively" Another burst of applause "Draco Malfoy, who you heard from before, and Pansy Parkinson will take the second and third years" There was a third birth of applause "And for the new students - the first years - if I could ask him to stand up?" She looked over at the Gryffindor table as Ron rose to his feet "This fine young man is Ronald Weasley, and he will be your liaison" There was a final burst of applause.

"I know this sounds complicated, but I promise it will become more clear as we go through the first few weeks" She continued as Ron took his seat again "And hopefully you won't need us all that much because there won't be all that many problems" She paused "And now that I've said that, I expect the castle to fall down on us in a matter of days" She grinned "And with that, I am done - thank you for listening" She cancelled the spell on her throat, then walked back and sat down next to Harry.

"You are definitely getting better at speaking in public" He said "That wasn't nearly as bad as last time" She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked. He smirked.

"Me? Mock you?" He paused "I wouldn't dare"

xoxox

Two days later, Harry and Hermione walked into the room of hidden things, then Harry turned to face her.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked "I mean - get to your house. If neither of us can get past the dementors, that might be a problem" He paused "Not to mention getting from Hogsmeade to your house"

"There is a solution to that" Hermione smiled "But first - this" She pulled the time turner out of her jumper, extended the chain until it was twice its usual length "You'll have to come and stand next to me - I think we'll have to be pretty close"

"Oh woe is me" Harry said in a deadpan voice. He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist "No one has suffered like I have suffered" Hermione slipped the chain over his head.

"Shush you, or I will leave you behind" She said with a smirk "Okay - if I give the outer turn two hours and the inner one one turn, that will take us back for about seven hours. That will take us back to about ten o'clock this morning" She pointed to the fireplace on the far wall "And then we can use that to go home" Harry blinked.

"That will work?"

"Trust me" She span the two circles, and Harry's eyes widened as he watched the ball of light expand around them, then contract again. He looked around.

"We're still here" He said.

"Yes" She nodded "But it's now ten am - we have the whole day ahead of us" She took the chain from around his neck and it shrank back down to it's normal size "All we have to do is be back here - in this room - at five in the afternoon" She walked over to the fireplace "And now, for the piece de resistance" She squatted down in front of the hearth "Can I have some floo powder?" A small bowl appeared with some fine dust in it.

"Wow" Harry said, walking over and squatting down next to her "Will that work?"

"Virtual dust for a virtual fireplace" She smiled, taking a handful "It's called Cerveteri" She stood up, then threw the dust in the fire. The flames burst into life. She glanced at Harry, then jumped into the fire place, calling out "Cerveteri!" He watched as she vanished in a flash of green smoke. 

xoxox

She stepped out of the floo at the other end, then turned. About fifteen seconds later, the flames flashed green and Harry appeared, then shot out of the floo, flew past her and landed on the sofa. 

"Well - that was spectacular" She said "But hey - at least you got here, and not some random fire place half way across the country" Harry looked up at her.

"True" He smiled "But - when we're ready to leave - I think you should go first and put some kind of net at the other end for me to fly into"

"My pleasure" She smiled, then looked around "Mother and Dad must still be out at church I guess, so we have the house to ourselves" She paused "Want a drink?"

xoxox

Felicity pulled the car up onto the drive and turned the engine off.

"There's a light on in the lounge" Barry said "They must be home already"

"Our daughter is nothing if not prompt" Felicity replied with a smile "Shall we?"

"We shall"


	28. Changes both Big and Small

"Thank you for a lovely day, Mrs Granger, Mr Granger" Harry stood in front of the Granger's fire place.

"Don't forget this" Felicity held out an envelope "Your aunt saw the error of her ways, and decided that what you did to Vernon's sister was just an accident" She smiled "And since Marge Dursley has no memory of it, there was really no harm done" Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"My Aunt said that?" He asked in a sceptical voice.

"It turns out she can be quite reasonable when you approach her the right way" Felicity nodded "And I appealed to her on behalf of Hermione - she didn't want to go to Hogsmeade on her own"

"And?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully. Felicity blushed.

"I offered her a years free dental treatment for her and her family" She admitted, then - when Harry opened his mouth to protest - she continued "Before you say anything, or try to protest, Barry and I are two of the five partners in our practice, and we can easily afford to write off a years care for them. It barely costs us anything" Harry smiled, then walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" He said "I'm very grateful, and I will find some way to repay you"

"I never had any reason to doubt it" She said with another blush "Now, if I am right, you and Hermione should be getting back - you are about to run out of time"

"You can't run out of time - time is infinite" Hermione said in an off hand manner "But we can accidentally rip the time-space continuum apart and tear holes in the fabric of the universe so big you could drive a blue whale through them" She paused "So yeah - we should probably be going"

"Quite" Barry said from his position leaning against the door "When will we see you again?"

"I am not sure how often we can skip out" Hermione replied "I am not even sure whether our trip has been noticed or not - for all I know when we walk out of The Room tonight we will find Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting to expel both of us" She glanced at Harry "Well - expel me. They will never expel The Boy Who Lived"

"tm" Harry interjected, making Hermione laugh.

"But I think we'll be alright" She continued "Either way, we should be getting back because we have about ten minutes before we're going to arrive here and.... well that will just be confusing, to say the least" She hugged her parents, then she and Harry turned and stepped into the fireplace.

xoxox

They arrived back in The Room of Hidden Things and while Hermione simply stepped out of the flames, Harry flew out of the fireplace like a bat out of hell, shooting across the room like a rocket.

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed "Room - can you catch him?" A net shot up and Harry crashed into it, then was slowly lowered to the floor "Thank you"

"Thank you" Harry echoed her words, climbing to his feet "And why do you get to walk out of the floo and I shoot out of it like a missile?"

"Not sure" Hermione admitted "We should look into that" She paused "But now......" She trailed off "Room, can you phase us out for a moment?" There was no response, but a moment later they watched as the door to the room opened and she and Harry walked in, put the time-turner on and vanished.

"I realised that we didn't see ourselves before we travelled back" Hermione explained as they walked towards the door "And if we didn't see ourselves, then we couldn't let ourselves see ourselves, or we'd be changing the past.... or the future" She shook her head "So - ready to see if we're going to get expelled?"

xoxox

They walked into The Great Hall, over to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end nearest to the door. 

"Do I give the form to McGonagall now, or wait for the first trip out?" He asked quietly.

"Keep it" Hermione replied, equally quietly. She looked up the length of the table, then nodded towards Dumbledore and McGonagall "If Sirius Black is coming to Hogwarts, and is coming for you, then Dumbledore is going to want to protect you" Harry followed her gaze for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

"And what better way to protect me than to keep me in a cage" he said, and she nodded.

"If you give him the form now, or you give it to McGonagall, they will either try to talk you out of going to Hogsmeade, or they will misplace the form or do something else to ensure that you have to stay here" She interlaced her fingers "They already have The Minister on their side, so it wouldn't take too much effort to convince Fudge to agree that it would be better for you to stay here"

"And if I keep the form back until the first visit?" Harry paused, then blinked "Witnesses"

"Glad to see my teaching is paying off" She smiled at him "If you hand over the form in front of Lucius' son, Amelia's niece and a dozen other students, they won't be able to conveniently misplace it" She reached out and took his hands "And if you have friends who have parents in high places, then they can protect you from any machinations that Dumbledore and his minions might try to unleash on you"

"You are very smart" He said "Why are you in Gryffindor again?"

"It's more fun to beat the smart kids when they don't know you're coming" She shrugged "Let's eat"

xoxox

The next afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and the others walked down the path to their first Care of Magical Creatures class. As they walked into the edge of the forest, Hermione felt a short stinging sensation against her leg. She glanced over to her right, and saw herself standing behind a tree, slipping Harry's invisibility cloak on.

She looked around and realised no one else had seen Jane, so she continued on her way.

xoxox

Jane waited until the students had moved off down the path, then she slowly walked down it after them. Having been through the class already, she knew exactly when she had to make her move and exactly what would happen when she did. 

It wasn't that she had anything against the creature, but this would be one more nail in Dumbledore's coffin and that was definitely worth a few sacrifices along the way. 

xoxox

"This is Buckbeak" Hagrid said, patting the winged horse on the back "He's a hippogriff. Proud creatures, hippogriffs, but if you know how to approach them, they can be like little puppy dogs" He looked around "Now - who'd like to be the first to learn how?" 

Harry looked around, only to realise every student had taken a step back, leaving him isolated.

"Harry - well done. Three points to Gryffindor for volunteering" Hagrid smiled "Please come over here" Harry looked over his shoulder and cast a glare at Hermione. She merely smiled back at him.

"Now first you have to show that you respect him" Hagrid said as Harry walked to stand in front of Buckbeak "Just stand there, and give a polite bow"

"A bow?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Yes" Hagrid nodded. Harry shrugged, then bowed at the waist, never taking his eyes from the hippogriffs. A moment later, Buckbeak inclined his neck.

"Well done" Hagrid smiled "You've gained his respect. Now, come round the side and if he kneels down, he will let you ride him" He stepped back as Harry came round and stood by Buckbeak's side. A moment later, the hippogriff knelt down on his front legs.

"Okay - get on" Hagrid said quietly. Harry took a deep breath, then threw his leg over Buckbeak's back and then leaned forward and grasped his neck. 

The winged horse slowly rose up again, then started trotting forward before breaking into a cantor. A second later he flapped his wings and took off, flying upwards.

The students cheered as the hippogriff flew off over the lake, then swept around to fly up and over the castle. Hermione grinned as she imagined the look of pure joy on her friend's face, then she looked over as she saw the faint ripple of air on the far side of the clearing.

"What am I doing?" She wondered, then she looked up again as Buckbeak flew overhead and came into land in the clearing. 

The entire class burst into applause as Harry climbed off the hippogriff's back, grinning like a loon, and took a bow. 

"Five points to Gryffindor" Hagrid said "Well done, Harry!" He paused "Now who's next?" He looked around "Ron?" Ron looked around, then took a step forward.

xoxox

Jane watched as Ron approached the hippogriff. When he was within a few feet of the winged horse, she darted forward until she was right behind his rear flanks. 

xoxox

Hermione watched as Ron walked forward, then took a step back as Buckbeak reared up, legs clawing at the air.

"Woah boy!" Hagrid reached up, trying to grab at him, but Buckbeak's panic only increased, until he darted forward and his right hoof caught Ron on the side of the head, sending him crashing backwards.

"Buckbeak! Stop it!" Hagrid yelled, then he moved around in front of the hippogriff and grabbed his neck, dragging it down "I said stop it" Hermione glanced past him to see the shimmer in the air moving backwards and away, vanishing into the trees. As it did, Buckbeak started to calm down, becoming less anxious. 

"Hagrid!" Hermione said, looking at Ron "You have to take him to the hospital wing!" Hagrid looked round, then he let go of Buckbeak. 

"Class...... dismissed" He said, then swept Ron up into his arms and stormed off down the path towards the castle. Hermione looked around, then turned to face the class.

"Well - that was fun" She said "Anyone want to go to the library?"

"You don't think we should talk about this?" Harry waved his hand at the clearing "Ron just got his head kicked in by a winged horse, and you want to go to the library?"

"The infirmary?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure that's what he was getting at, Granger" Draco said drily "Hagrid is nice enough, but he thinks a three headed dog is cute, that raising a dragon in a wooden hut is a good idea and that a winged horse that gets snotty if you don't show it respect is a good subject for a lesson" He looked at the rest of the class "It could have been anyone who got smacked in the head by that thing - or worse"

"So what do you want to do about it?" Hermione looked at him "Dumbledore gave him the job - he obviously trusts him. Are you going to go against the Headmaster as well?" Draco shrugged.

"We have dementors trying to eat us" He said "I'd rather not have classes where we get eaten as well - I really have better things to do"

"And you think he will listen to us?" Harry asked. He looked over at Hermione "Has Dumbledore ever listened to us about anything?"

"We can make him listen" Pansy said "Our families - our parents - can exert some influence" Hermione looked up the path where Hagrid had vanished.

"So what are we talking about? Getting him fired?" She asked "Because I am not sure I am comfortable with that"

"No one is talking about anything yet" Draco raised his hand "We should see how Ron is, then maybe talk about it in the council" He paused "You mentioned that some schools have a.... a tap?" Hermione blinked, then laughed.

"A PTA" She said "A parent-teachers association - it's like the Board of governors, but has a much wider area of responsibilities" She paused "Might be an idea - it would allow a lot more parents to have some say on classes, or sports or things like that" 

"Maybe we can put some suggestions together, and bring it to Dumbledore and McGonagall and to The Board" Pansy suggested "Make it clear that we don't want to usurp their authority, but that we feel the kids - the students - don't think they are being listened to, and that given there are a large number of muggle born and half blood students in the school, maybe their parents should be involved as well" She smiled "I mean - your parents got the laws changed so you could sit on The Board but they never took up that place, did they?"

"My mum is ready to stand, but no seat has come vacant yet" Hermione replied "I think the next election will be next year" She shrugged "It was mostly just to tweak that woman Umbridge's nose anyway" She looked around, then smiled "But a PTA - that has more promise, because it can be more open ended......" She trailed off, then shrugged again "Anyway - we should be getting back to the castle. And I suppose we should check on Ron"

xoxox

"Mr Weasley will be fine" Madame Pomfrey said calmly as Hermione and Harry stood behind Luna in the infirmary "I've healed the wound in his head, and although he will have to spend the night here so I can monitor him, I don't foresee any problems"

"Why......" Luna started, but Pomfrey just smiled.

"I am not worried about him, Miss Lovegood" She said calmingly "But even for witches and wizard, the human brain is the part of the body we understand the least. I would prefer to keep him here until tomorrow, just in case anything happens" Hermione reached out and rested her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"It's also standard treatment in the muggle world, Luna" She said softly "Any head wound, or even a possible head wound, and the patient has to be observed for twenty four hours for possible side effects" Luna turned around to stare at her.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, that is very comforting" She said in a flat voice, then turned back to Madame Pomfrey "Can I come back later? I think he'd want to see me"

"Of course, Miss Lovegood" Pomfrey smiled "But make sure you have tea first - I believe that Mr Weasley would not want you neglecting your health for him" 

"Of course not" Luna smiled, then she stood up "I will be back as soon as the evening meal is over" She looked down at Ron, then turned and walked out of the infirmary without a backward glance. 

"We'll look in on him later" Hermione said, then took Harry's hand as they too turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Is it just me, or was Luna a little.... cold?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridors towards The Great Hall.

"I think she's just worried about Ron" Hermione said "It can't be easy seeing him lying there" She paused "We also need to move the first year club night to tomorrow"

"Sorry?" Harry blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"If Ron is going to be in the hospital wing...."

"Then he can't be in charge of the club meeting tonight" He nodded "Sorry - it's been a long day"

"Tell me about it" Hermione said.

"Swap it out for the third year? We can talk to them about Hagrid and possibly forming a PTA group - how it would be organised and so on" She paused "Or should I really be using a school sponsored activity to be overthrowing the school?" Harry looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Overthrowing the school?" He asked in amusement "Is that what we're doing?"

"No - of course not" Hermione said innocently "We are just making sure every student - no matter their background - can have the same experience at Hogwarts" She paused "And that that experience doesn't include getting kicked in the head by a pissed off winged horse" She looked at him "That shouldn't be too much to ask, don't you think?"

xoxox

"Professor - can I....." Hermione said and McGonagall nodded "Thank you" She walked along to the front of the tables, then put her wand to her throat.

"Can I just make a quick announcement?" She looked around "Following the accident in the Magical Creatures lesson this afternoon, The Club Council has decided to swap the first year meeting to tomorrow, and move the third year meeting to tonight" She paused "I know this might mess up some of your evenings, and if any third years want to postpone tomorrow's meeting to Friday just shout out tonight and we'll do it" She looked around, but there was silence "Okay then - we'll see you all tonight around seven ish, and the first years tomorrow around the same time" She smiled "That's it - return to your eating and talking and general merryment"

She started to walk back to her seat, but heard her name called out from behind her. 

"Professor Dumbledore" She turned and walked back to stand in front of the Headmaster "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Was it necessary to make your announcement in such a way?" Dumbledore stared at her "Hagrid already feels guilty about what happened - announcing it to the entire school is only going to make it worse"

"Ron got hurt in a class, sir" Hermione said calmly "What else was I supposed to say? That he tripped? That he walked into a door? That he had a fight with his non-existent girlfriend and she punched him in the head?" She gazed at him "Once again, I simply told the truth - a truth that would have spread around the school whether I said anything or not" She took a step forward, then rested her hands on the table "The only thing faster than light is gossip, Headmaster, and the fact that one of Hagrid's pet monsters kicked a well-liked student in the head was not going to stay quiet for long" She straightened up "May I be excused, sir?" Dumbledore stared at her, then waved his hand dismissively. Hermione gave a polite nod, then turned and walked back down the length of the Gryffindor table.

She stopped next to Harry, then whispered in his ear.

"I just need to get some air for a moment - I'll be right back" He gave her a nod, then watched as she walked down to the end of the table, out of the main doors then smiled as she came back in ten seconds later, walked back up the table and sat down next to him.

"Sorry" She said "Dumbledore had a bit of a go at me for telling the school about Ron, and I snapped at him a little" She smiled "I just wanted to go and blow off steam a little before I came back and sat down" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Blow off steam?" He asked.

"Something my mother taught me over the holidays" She said "I just close my eyes and count to ten, and picture something calming and peaceful" She paused "But I have to do it on my own and somewhere quiet, otherwise I get distracted"

"Oh - okay" Harry nodded "So Dumbledore disapproved of your little speech?"

"Apparently he thinks it will upset Hagrid even more" She shrugged "I told him that the story of what happened to Ron will spread round the castle like wildfire even without my help, and that all I did was tell the truth, but he seems to think that suppressing the truth is the best idea" She took a deep breath "Anyway - I should talk to Draco before tonight - make sure he's ready" Harry blinked in surprise, then nodded.

"You do know that you can change topic faster than anyone I've met, right?" He said, picking up his fork.

"I actually do know that, yes"

xoxox

After the club finished, Hannah and Susan sat down opposite Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron in the seats in front of the fire place.

"So - we heard the stories, and your announcement, but we'd rather hear it from you" Hannah said "What happened?"

"Hagrid's first lesson was with a hippogriff" Draco said "Creatures that have a reputation for being proud and temperamental and dangerous when riled"

"To say the least" Susan nodded "The DMLE thought about using them as airborne chargers, but they were almost impossible to train"

"Well - Harry managed to gain the hippogriff's respect, and fly around the castle on its back, but when Ron approached it, it lost it and went mental" Draco continued "Hagrid tried to regain control, but before he could properly restrain it, it kicked Ron in the head and knocked him out" Both girls turned and looked at him.

"Madame Pomfrey repaired the damage, but it hurt like hell" Ron admitted "I didn't even get a chance to bow - it just went mad and attacked me"

"Do you think it'll be put down?" Hannah asked. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"That could happen?" She looked around the group "Because wild animals shouldn't be hurt just because they react out of instinct" She paused "It wasn't Buckbeak's fault that it was there"

"You think it was Hagrid's?" Susan looked at her. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't think he did it on purpose, Sue" She said after a minute "But you've seen what he's like - he's got a different perspective on life than the rest of us, and a different idea on what is dangerous and what isn't" She leaned forward "I think Dumbledore may have made a mistake in making him a teacher - in putting him in charge of such a dangerous class" She looked around the group "The Board of Governors had no say in this decision, I take it?"

"They have limited power - they can remove The Headmaster if they feel it necessary, and they can oppose The Ministry if it tries to interfere for no reason" Draco said "But the day to day operations remain in the hands of The Headmaster and staff"

"Before you ask, this incident would not see The Board taking action against Dumbledore" Susan said "Not unless Molly and Arthur really took a stand, and I don't see that happening just because Ron got a bruised head" She paused, then glanced at Ron "No offence"

"No, you're right" Ron admitted "They believe in Dumbledore, even after Ginny's death" He sighed "They still trust that he knows whats best"

"Draco and I had another idea" Hermione said "But it is kind of radical, and a lot more wide ranging" She glanced at Draco "Do you want to....."

"I know it was my suggestion, but I think you know more about it" He replied "And you can probably explain it better"

"Probably true" Hermione admitted "Most muggle schools have something called a PTA - a parent teacher association. It is a group of parents and teachers who meet once a month to discuss what is going on in the school"

"Wow" Susan said "They discuss everything?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "My Mother was a member of the one at my junior school and she said they discussed what we were taught, the books they used, teachers - if they were incredibly unsuitable, events at school, school meals and so on" She paused "Things like pay, terms and conditions for staff and so on - they were all dealt with by..... well in the muggle world it's the government, but here it would be The Board or The Headmaster or whoever"

"Were they allowed to make changes?"

"No" Hermione shook her head again "But they made suggestions and recommendations, and given that it was made up of teachers and parents, the Board and Headmisstress tended to listen to them" She smiled "Every three months the meetings were opened to any parents who wanted to come along and raise any issues they want" She paused "I know The Board has some power, but even if they were to arbitrarily sack Dumbledore, I am not sure it would have any effect"

"But do you think this PTA would?" Ron asked "Do you even think Dumbledore would allow it to be set up?" Hermione shrugged.

"From what I understood, it's not his school - it's The Board's" She replied.

"But if Dumbledore doesn't agree, he might not listen to the recommendations" Susan countered.

"That's true" Draco nodded "But on the other hand if enough parents get behind the idea, and enough students support it, he will look like an idiot, or a fool, if he tries to ignore it and refuse to change" Susan stared at him, then turned to look at Hermione.

"That's your plan?" She asked "To force his hand?" Hermione shrugged.

"It would only be forcing his hand if he doesn't accept it" She said, then smiled "Anyway - Ron, are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready and eager" He nodded "Luna's going to come and help me, if that's okay?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then smiled "Anything we should know?" Ron looked at her in surprise.

"No" He shook his head "After Ginny...... she thinks of me like a big brother, and I think of her like a little sister - that's all"

"Okay" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment "No mention of the PTA until we have a better idea about it" Everyone nodded "Then I think we're done"

xoxox

Three weeks later, Harry and Hermione walked down the grand staircase and into The Entrance Hall to join the queue of students heading off to Hogsmeade.

"What are we going to when we get there?" Hermione asked "Because I know there is a bookshop...."

"So that's our morning taken care of" Harry said drily, then he grinned as Hermione whacked him on the shoulder "And apparently The Three Broomsticks is a good place for lunch"

"Sounds good" Hermione said "But I've also arranged something else for lunch, if that's okay" She paused "Mother, Mr Malfoy, Mr Creevey, Mrs Abbott and Professor Sprout are going to meet us in The Merlin Room of The Three Broomsticks. We, along with Draco, Susan, Hannah and Pansy, are going to present the idea of a PTA" Harry blinked in surprise, then shrugged.

"Okay" He said "Any reason why we are doing it now?"

"If we are going to make this work, we will need support from a wide range of parents, and from the staff" She paused "And given that my mother, Mrs Creevey and most of the other muggle parents won't be able to visit Hogwarts itself, all the PTA meetings will have to be held somewhere else" She smiled "I want this to work, Harry - if there is any way for it to work, I want to try"

"Then we will do our best" He smiled, then he and Hermione walked forward and held out their forms to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter - I wasn't aware you were going into Hogsmeade" She said, looking down at both of them.

"My form is signed by my aunt, Professor" Harry replied, Holding the form out "Are you telling me that I can't go?"

"The Headmaster suggested that with Sirius Black on the loose it would be safer for you to stay in the castle" McGonagall continued to stare down at him, not taking the form.

"Are you forbidding me from leaving the school, Professor?" He asked "I have a signed form. I have permission to leave from my Aunt. Are you telling me I can't leave?" McGonagall stared at him.

"I would rather not have to forbid you, Mr Potter - the Headmaster only wants you to be safe" She said.

"Professor?" Hermione asked "Isn't it true that Sirius Black murdered 14 people on the night he was arrested?"

"What of it, Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked at her.

"If Sirius Black is in Hogsmeade, and he is determined to get to Harry, what makes you think he would stop at Harry?" Hermione asked "He murdered fourteen people, Professor. He is reputed to be Voldemort's most loyal. Do you think he will think twice about killing a group of school children?" 

"What is your point, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked calmly.

"That if Harry is in danger, then why isn't everyone else?" Hermione looked at her friend "And if no one else is in danger, then why is Harry?" McGonagall gazed at her, then took Harry's form.

"Enjoy your day, Mr Potter" She said "But - regardless of Miss Granger's..... thoughts on the matter, please be careful"

"I will take it under advisement, Professor" He said, then he and Hermione walked past her and out towards the waiting carriages.

xoxox

"His form was signed" Dumbledore stared at McGonagall in surprise "And it wasn't a forged signature?"

"I am not familiar with Petunia Dursley's signature, Albus, but I would imagine it was genuine" She replied "Despite his father's..... proclivities for pranks and other such activities, I have not noticed that either Mr Potter or Miss Granger share such an interest"

"And you made him aware that it might be dangerous for him to be outside the castle?" Dumbledore continued.

"I expressed your concerns to him" She nodded "However Miss Granger voiced the opinion that if Mr Potter were in danger, then every other student in Hogsmeade would also be in danger" Dumbledore arched his eyebrows.

"And how did she come to that conclusion, may I ask?"

"By pointing out that on the night he was arrested, Sirius Black killed thirteen muggles and a wizard" McGonagall said darkly "And that if Black was going to be in Hogsmeade, it was probable that the same lack of restraint he displayed back then would probably be on display again"

"All the evidence suggests that he is coming to Hogwarts for Harry" Dumbledore said "After Cornelius made the mistake of giving him that newspaper clipping, Black was saying 'he's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts' over and over again before he escaped" He shook his head "There was no hint he was going to kill anyone else, or stage another massacre"

"There was no hint he was going to stage a massacre up until the night he did" McGonagall pointed out "Are you sure our students will be safe?"

"I believe so, Minerva" Dumbledore nodded "And given that the alternative is cancelling all Hogsmeade visits until they are caught....." He trailed off, letting the thought hang in the air "I will, perhaps, talk to Cornelius and see if any Aurors can be spared to add extra security - if there is any concern"

"Perhaps it might be wise" She replied "After all - we don't want any surprises"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - you are just full of surprises" Hermione blushed as every adult in The Merlin Room stared at her with looks ranging from shock to outright disbelief "May I ask where you came up with this idea?"

"It's quite common in the muggle world" Marcus Creevey said "I've been on the PTA for my sons' school" He smiled "Being a milkman, I have a lot of free time during the day"

"A milk......" Lucius started, then shook his head "Never mind - we can discuss that later" He looked back at the five children "May I ask what prompted this idea?"

"Professor - you must have heard what happened to Ron Weasley" Hannah said and Pomona nodded "During the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Ron Weasley got kicked in the head by a hippogriff" Hannah continued, causing Lucius and Emma to let out shocked exclamations, while Felicity and Marcus simply looked at her in confusion.

"Imagine a Pegasus with a really bad temper" Hermione supplied.

"Oh" Both muggle parents nodded.

"We are not suggesting it was Hagrid's fault, or that he should be punished" Hannah continued quickly "Or that Buckbeak - the hippogriff - should be punished either" She paused "But Hagrid is a half-giant, and he has a very different idea of what is dangerous and what isn't" 

"Imagine The Hulk teaching self-defence classes" Hermione said, seeing Marcus' confusion "Even without the anger management problems he would have serious problems teaching kids because he is almost indestructible and nothing can hurt him"

"A very good description of Hagrid" Lucius admitted "It's what makes him very good as a gamekeeper and a groundskeeper" He paused "So - and I know this might sound like self interest but I am just curious - why this PTA and not just let The Board act?"

"Because The Board has limited powers, father" Draco said, turning to face Lucius "They can deal with pay and conditions, to some degree, and can replace the Headmaster if necessary and - at a push - close the school. But that's it - that is all the charter lets them do. And if you try to push for more power, it will look like - with all due respect, a push by the pureblood block trying to take over Hogwarts" Lucius stared at his son, then inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"But won't this PTA look like the same thing from the muggle born?" Emma asked.

"It will have a balance of everyone" Hermione said "Muggle born, purebloods, half-bloods, staff and muggles" She smiled "If no one group has dominance, how can any one group take over?" Emma smiled, but Hermione continued "And - as Draco outlined - there are other problems with The Board" She took a deep breath.

"After the flying carpet law was passed, my mother stood as a candidate for election, but the next election won't be until next year" She glanced at Lucius "And even then it is more than likely the majority of those eligible to vote would vote to continue the status quo" She continue to gaze at him "Tell me I'm wrong?"

"I have to admit I can't, Miss Granger" Lucius said, slightly ashamedly.

"The Board is also unaccountable - they don't answer to The Ministry, the staff, the parents or the students" Hermione looked around the group "The PTA will meet the parents every two or three months - any parents that want to come can come" She paused "Rooms can be magically expanded, right?"

"Definitely" Emma nodded.

"And it will definitely make the muggle born parents a lot happier" Hermione looked at her mother.

"We send our children off to magical school" Felicity said "And then - nothing. We can't go to the school, we can't see them do magic and we have no method of expressing our feelings about how the school is run" She looked at Marcus "We pay for books, robes and other things for our kids to go to Hogwarts and get nothing back"

"Even if this PTA can't make any big changes, it would at least let us feel like we are getting something back for everything we put in" Marcus said "We would know what is going on in our children's lives" He paused, then glanced at Hermione "Maybe even see a demonstration or two of magic while we are here"

"That might be an idea" She admitted, then shrugged "These are just preliminary ideas, of course. There will be a lot of discussions, and it will need a charter to operate" She paused "And there will be some opposition from....... certain people" She glanced at Pomona.

"The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall" Pomona nodded "Although I think you will get support from Severus and Filius" She smiled "And a few of the other staff"

"It's what I am counting on" Hermione nodded, then she turned to Lucius, but before she could open her mouth, he held up his hand.

"No board members" He said, and she smiled and nodded "Despite what some people think of me, I do know what the term 'conflict of interest' means, Miss Granger and I think that if this idea is going to get support then it has to have as little conflict as possible"

"Thank you" She paused "But you will support it?"

"Of course" He nodded, then smiled "As long as it doesn't start telling The Board how to do its job, of course"

"Of course" Hermione laughed.

xoxox

An hour later, Draco, Pansy, Harry, Hermione and their parents were heading up the main street in Hogsmeade towards Honeydukes. 

"So what's next?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced at her mother, then grinned.

"Honeydukes is reputed to be the best sweet shop in Scotland" She said "Would you really come all this way and not try it out?" Felicity stared at her, then shook her head.

"Devil child" She said, and Hermione laughed, while Draco, Pansy and Lucius looked at them in confusion.

"My parents frown on sweets - being dentists and all" Hermione explained, then - at their continued confused looks "They fix people's teeth"

"Really?" Lucius looked at Felicity "That's a job?"

"Quite a well paying one" Felicity nodded "And - as my daughter says - we are not fans of sugary sweets because they are not good for your teeth"

"These are magical sweets, Mrs Granger" Lucius replied "They won't harm your teeth" Felicity stared at him in disbelief.

"How?" She asked "I mean..... how?"

"Magic" Lucius, Pansy, Harry and Hermione said in unison. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She said, then she frowned "Will they work for me? I mean - does the magic require someone with a magical core?" Lucius smiled.

"I have to admit I don't know" He said "We rarely get muggles in Hogsmeade" He paused, then smiled "Shall we find out?" Felicity smiled.

"Lead on McDuff"


	29. Some Sirius Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic deeper still which she did not know: Her knowledge goes back only to the dawn of time. But if she could have looked a little further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned, she would have read there a different incantation._

The next month flew by as Harry, Hermione, Lucius and Felicity made plans to bring The PTA to both The Hogwarts Board and The Ministry, and continued to exchange letters with some of the prospective members of The Association.

"They know that there will be a vote once it is announced" Hermione said "Lucius and Mum are mostly just sounding them out at the moment, to see if they have the time to give to it"

"Do you think they won't?" Harry asked in surprise as they walked down to breakfast on Halloween morning.

"The magical parents probably will" Hermione replied as they entered The Great Hall and sat down "But the muggle parents will probably have jobs" She paused "Then again this won't take up too much of their time - one Sunday a month and the occasional emergency meeting when necessary"

"And you've found somewhere to meet?" He looked down at his plate as a full English breakfast appeared.

"Both Madame Rosmerta and Mr Dumbledore have agreed to let us use their upstairs rooms - alternating between the two places on a monthly basis" She nodded "A flat fee of one galleon per meeting"

"How....." Harry paused, his fork halfway to his mouth "A galleon? Really?"

"The group will be made up of eight to ten people who will be using each room six times a year" Hermione smiled, taking a mouthful of cereal "And every two months there will be a room full of parents as well" Harry blinked.

"The drinks sales after the meeting" He said.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded, then she glanced up The Hall to where Dumbledore sat "And for Mr Dumbledore - Abe, that is - there is apparently the additional bonus of screwing with his brother just a little bit" Harry followed her gaze.

"They don't get on?"

"Not so much, no" She shook her head "Anyway - Lucius, Mum and Pomona are going to talk to The Ministry tomorrow morning, and then - assuming Minister Fudge and Griselda Marchbanks have no problems, they will come to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon to talk to the senior staff" She took a deep breath "At which point I think the wheels will fall off the wagon completely, but that's what makes it fun" Harry laughed.

"So in the mean time, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked "If you could go anywhere and do anything what would you like to do?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Anything?" He said quietly.

"Well - within reason" She amended, then lowered her voice "We may have the whole of time and space at our disposal, but we are still kids"

"Well - I've never seen my parents graves" He said in an equally quiet voice "In twelve years, I've never been to visit them" He paused "Given today is..... well - you said anything" Hermione closed her eyes.

"My Dad always said be careful what you wish for" She said, then opened her eyes "We might be able to find out - Hagrid might know, or maybe McGonagall or one of the other teachers" She took his hand "I will see what I can do, but I admit I can't promise you anything"

"I know" He smiled "If I'd thought about it, I would have asked you earlier" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "But thank you - I really don't like today all that much"

"I know" She smiled fondly at him "And anything I can do to make it better is my pleasure" She paused "That kind of sounded better in my head" Harry grinned.

"Really?" Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"No, not really"

xoxox

"Tonight" Sirius paced back and forth in the cave "They'll all be in The Great Hall, so I'll go tonight"

"I'd like to test that theory" Sirius span round to found himself staring at a girl with bushy brown hair, standing with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Who....." He said, raising his wand "Who are you?"

"My name is Fayla Tine" She said "And I would like to talk to you about why you want to go to Hogwarts" Sirius stared at her.

"And why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Because I asked nicely" She replied, then she whipped her hands out from behind her back and stunned him "And because I'm not going to give you a choice"

xoxox

Remus looked around the classroom.

"Since The Ministry has seen fit to grace the school with the presence of dementors" He said "I thought today I would teach you about them" He smiled "Forearmed is forewarned, as they say"

"Dementors have existed since before recorded history. The first magical encounter with these creatures finished with the entire party of wizards being killed. It took another fifty years or so before we worked out how we could control them, and another fifty years before we could communicate with them" He paused "They are amongst the foulest, darkest, dankest creatures in our world and I would advise you to stay away from them unless you have no other option"

xoxox

Sirius came round, then realised he was tied up and leaning against the rock wall of the cave. He blinked a few times, then looked up to find Fayla staring down at him.

"You're fast" He said "Why?"

"I practice a lot" She replied, then giggled "You mean why am I doing this?" She paused, then her face became serious "Why are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Because there's someone I have to find" He said, then blinked again "What...... what was that?" Fayla held up a small plastic syringe.

"Muggle truth drug" She said "My parents have friends in.... low places. They have access to all sorts of interesting things" She smiled "Think of it like veritaserum, only three, four times more powerful" She paused "Are you going to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter?"

"No!" Sirius yelled "Harry is like family to me! I wouldn't hurt him! Ever!"

"Then who?"

"A man named Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said in a slightly quieter voice "He betrayed James, Lily and Harry and I have to make him pay" Fayla arched her eyebrows.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead" She looked at him "You killed him"

"No" He shook his head "The night Godric's Hollow fell I chased him down, then he blew the street up and changed into a rat" He closed his eyes "He cut his finger off - that's why they think I kill him" His eyes flashed open "Look over there - on the rock" Fayla looked to where he was pointing, then walked over to the flat rock and looked down.

"The Daily Prophet?" She asked.

"Look at it" He said. She looked down at the newspaper clipping.

"Family wins Prophet Draw" She read, then looked at two pictures "That's Luna and her father, and Luna and....." She looked up at Sirius "Luna, Ron and Scabbers"

"Peter Pettigrew - the man who betrayed my friends to Voldemort" Sirius nodded. Fayla stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" She said, then nodded again "Lets say I believe you. What are you going to do?"

"Find him and kill him" Sirius replied simply "He ruined my life, got James and Lily killed and destroyed Harry's life" He shook his head "When I find him, I'm going to kill him" She stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay" She drew her wand again "STUPEFY!"

xoxox

"Granger. Potter" Severus looked down at the cauldron on their desk "Very nice. But by the third step the colour of the potion should be a light purple - this appears to be slightly dark"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded "What makes it darker?"

"Generally it means you have stirred it slightly too vigorously" Severus smiled "I would suggest that - next time - perhaps you should be a little more..... conservative in your movement"

"Yes, sir" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

xoxox

Sirius came round again and realised he was lying flat on the ground. Then he wondered why he was lying flat on the ground, and why he had been unconscious in the first place.

"What is going on?" He shook his head "I was thinking of going to Hogwarts to find Peter, then......" He trailed off, straining to recall the missing time "Then I woke up on the floor" He slowly got to his feet, then walked around the cave, checking everything was there. 

He drew his wand and cast a number of detection charms, then - when he was convinced he wasn't being watched, he sat down on the flat rock in the middle of the cave.

"Someone came in and stunned me" He said "But they didn't take anything, and didn't leave anything" He paused, staring around the cave again "What is going on?"

xoxox

That evening, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy walked into The Great Hall and stopped just inside the doors, looking around The Hall.

"Pretty" Pansy said, looking at the pumpkins hanging in the air, the skeletons dangling from the wall and the other Halloween decorations.

"Quite" Hermione said "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

Jane walked back from Hogsmeade, considering everything Sirius had told her.

"Mr Black isn't after Harry" She said "He's coming for Peter Pettigrew, who is apparently Ronald's rat" She looked up at Hogwarts, staring at Gryffindor Tower "So - do I kill the rat? Do I set Mr Black up to get captured? Do I let him kill the rat? Do I let fate play out as it will?" She took a few more steps forward then stopped.

"Fate it is, at least for now" She shrugged "It's too early to change the course of fate. And if he is Harry's godfather...... he could be useful......" She closed her eyes, then they flashed open again "Fate it is. At least for now" She started walking again, heading toward the gap in the wall she had found earlier.

As she approached the boundary wall around the school, the dementors swarmed around her.

"Good evening" She said in a polite tone "I don't know why you are bothering to try to swarm me" She continued to walk as they continued to swarm around her "I have no bad memories to overwhelm me - they are the core of my very being - and if you are going to try and suck my soul out of me........" She paused, then smirked "You have no idea how bad an idea that would be" As she strode through the dementor swarm, they started to move away from her "And people say you can't be taught" She looked around "Pass the word - Sirius Black is to be allowed free passage to Hogwarts. Anyone who touches him will answer to me and to my father - and you know what that means" The swarm paused for a moment, then scattered around her, leaving her walking alone towards the wall.

xoxox

Sirius transformed into his animal form, and padded towards Hogwarts. He slinked through The Forbidden Forest, avoiding the largest concentration of centaurs and skirting the edge of the acromantula nest before coming out close to Hagrid's hut.

He stared across the grounds, then - with a quick look either way - he dashed across the grounds into the shelter of the wall. 

xoxox

Jane watched as the black dog charged across the grounds. 

"And an animagus to boot" She tilted her head to one side "Mr Black is going to be a more worthy enemy than I first thought" She watched as Sirius slipped into the castle, then she slowly walked across the grounds and walked through the same door. 

xoxox

Hermione glanced towards the doors of The Great Hall, then took a deep breath.

"I just need to go to the loo" She said "Excuse me for a minute?" She stood up and walked out of The Hall, then walked over to where Jane was stood in an alcove.

"So - what do I need to do?" Hermione asked.

"There's a cave in Hogsmeade. The dementors will leave you alone" Jane replied, then she reached into her pockets and pulled out a bottle "I got this from our room - you'll need this"

"Mother said this was pretty powerful" Hermione took the proffered bottle.

"It'll be worth it" Jane smiled "And now - time for you to go"

"Okay" Hermione nodded. She pulled the time-turned out, then looked up at Jane.

"One inner turn, two outer turns"

"Thank you" Hermione span the charm around and vanished. Jane smiled, then tucked the charm back into her jumper and walked back into The Great Hall, sitting down next to Harry again.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She blinked, then smiled.

"I peed" She said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations" He smirked.

"Thank you" She gave a self deprecating smile "I am quite proud"

"Well - you are the brightest witch of a generation" He pointed out "By now you should be able to handle going to the loo by yourself" Hermione laughed, then her eyes widened as a screaming alarm ripped through The Hall, silencing all the chatter. All eyes turned to Dumbledore as he rose to his feet.

"It would appear there is a slight problem somewhere in the school" He said "But I do not want any of you to worry. Please remain in The Great Hall while we investigate and we will return shortly" A moment later, he, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape swept down the central aisle and out of the doors, while the other members of staff took up positions around the edge, with Sprout and Vector walking down towards The Entrance Hall.

"So what do you think is going on?" Harry asked. 

"Troll?" Lavender suggested.

"Not another giant snake" Parvati moaned.

"No" Hermione shook her head "I suppose the dementors could have broken the wards and be swarming the castle" She looked around, then grinned as she realised how scared everyone was looking "Well - it is Halloween - in the muggle world it's a time for scary stories"

"Yeah - but not THAT scary" Harry laughed "I think you should tone it done a little"

"Oh - sorry" Hermione paused "You don't think......" She trailed off "Sirius Black?" Everyone turned to look at her again.

"How..... how could he get past the dementors?" Ron asked hesitantly. Hermione bit her lip.

"Last year there was a giant snake roaming around the castle" She said "Are you really going to put anything past Dumbledore?" Ron stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not" He said "My family has trusted Dumbledore for a long time"

"Even after what happened last year?" Hermione looked around "I'm not suggesting that we try to stage a coup" She paused "Just keep an eye out and make sure we don't allow what happened last year to happen again" She took a deep breath "And if The Council Members also keep an eye out for the years" Harry and Ron nodded "I'll spread the......" She trailed off as Flitwick and McGonagall came back into The Hall. 

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall stopped between the doors "The alarm was triggered after Sirius Black tried to break into the Gryffindor common room" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, while Lavender, Parvati and Ron all stared down The Hall at the Deputy Headmistress.

"Unfortunately we failed to apprehend him - he fled. The ghosts and portraits are conducting a search of the castle, and the rest of the staff will be joining in shortly" McGonagall continued "Because of this, you will all be spending the night here. Please remain in The Hall - the staff will see to everything shortly" She walked up the centre aisle while Flitwick turned and kept watch at the doors.

"You were right" Lavender said, turning back to Hermione.

"You'll find she often is" Harry said with a soft laugh "And those times she isn't, she will be" He paused, then looked at Hermione "Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Being friends with someone who is always right?" Hermione looked around the group then back at Harry.

"No" She said, making everyone laugh. A moment later, she stood up.

"If we have to stay here, then I am going to talk to The Council" She stepped over the bench, then walked down the side of the Gryffindor table and along to the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. 

She walked back up until she stood next to Hannah and Susan.

"Can I have a word?" She said. They both nodded "I want to talk to Draco and Pansy as well" Hannah and Susan exchanged glances.

"Anything we should know?" Susan asked.

"You'll find out when you come with me" Hermione grinned, making Susan roll her eyes. She took Hannah's hand and then they both stood up and followed Hermione round to the far side of the Slytherin table.

"Draco - can we talk?" She asked in a quiet voice. Draco looked round, then he and Pansy stood up and - along with Hannah and Susan - followed Hermione up The Great Hall to the back corner.

"Sirius Black is in Hogwarts" Draco said quietly "Do you know anything more?" 

"No" Hermione shook her head "But I don't think they're going to find him" She looked down the length of The Hall "If he's come to get Harry, he won't be caught on his first time out" She bit her lip "And if he is, he won't go quietly" She looked back at them "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Okay....." Susan looked at her curiously. Hermione reached out and took Hannah's hand.

"Last year you were attacked, and Dumbledore left you petrified for the whole year because he didn't want to bring The Ministry in" She squeezed Hannah's hand, then let it go "And the basilisk was allowed to run around school for another six months before someone stopped it - and even then it was at a cost"

"And now there is a mass murderer running around our school" Pansy nodded.

"I am not suggesting Dumbledore and the staff don't care about us, or won't try to protect us" Hermione continued "But they failed to stop a giant snake from petrifying a lot of us last year and killing one of us" She paused "So I want you to keep an eye on the students in your year of the club - make sure they know they can ask for help, or they can come to you for advice if they want it or if they want to report anything odd" She looked at Susan "The DMLE are still searching for Black?"

"Of course" She nodded, then blinked "You want me to....."

"He's in the bloody school" Hermione said quietly but with some force, then she took a deep breath "Mr Malfoy is coming here tomorrow, so I think if we mention it then he might be able to convince your aunt to pay Dumbledore a visit to remind him where his duty lies" Susan arched her eyebrows.

"She will not be happy that she wasn't told at once" She pointed out.

"I hadn't considered that" Hermione said as innocently as she could, making the other four laugh "Anyway - just make sure the rest of the students know they can talk to you if they want, and that they will be listened to"

"Yes, boss" The other four replied in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And don't call me boss"

"Yes, sir" The other four replied together. Hermione shook her head.

"Between you and Harry......" She sighed "Ron and Harry have already said they'll do the same, so hopefully we'll be able to keep everyone more or less safe"

"You're worried" Hannah said quietly.

"I've had enough of death and students being hurt" Hermione replied "I came to school to learn and to make friends, not to be at risk of dying every day" She shook her head, then looked at Draco "We are still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes" Draco nodded "Should be fun" Hermione smiled.

"And after tonight we could all use some fun" She gave them a nod, then walked back towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. A moment later, she span round as she felt two figures behind her.

"Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley" She nodded "To what do I owe the honour?"

"We......." Fred started, then he glanced around before lowering his voice "We have something - we've had it for a while - that you might be interested in"

"We found it in our first year, and have kept it since then" George continued "But we know that you are trying to keep the students - all the students - safe, and we think you might be able to make more use of this" He held out a rolled up parchment. Hermione eyed it, then looked up at the twins again.

"What is it?"

"It's a map - one that shows the whole of Hogwarts" Fred explained.

"And it shows everyone within the bounds of the school" George added. Hermione stared at him, her eyes widening. She reached out and took the parchment, unfurling it. She started at it for a moment, then looked up at them.

"It's blank"

"Yes" Fred nodded "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" As he finished speaking, lines of ink began to scrawl across the page. Within thirty seconds, the entire layout of Hogwarts appeared in front of them. A few seconds later, she saw a number of names moving around it.

"Woah" She continued to stare at it "This is...... this is......" She swallowed, then tried again "This is......."

"Congratulations" Harry looked at the twins "I have never seen her lost for words before. Your trophies will be in the post and will arrive in six to eight days" Hermione turned and gave him a withering look, but he simply grinned at her. She stared at him a moment longer, then looked back at the map.

"You want me to have this?" She asked, looking up at the twins.

"You seem to care about us more than the staff does" Fred nodded "So - yeah"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then she looked down at the map again "I don't suppose there is any kind of search function?" Fred and George laughed in unison.

"Never satisfied" George said.

"We give you a treasure and all you want is more" Fred added. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly "But it is kind of a big map, and the names are kind of small" She paused if I could just say something like _find Sirius Black_ or _locate Albus Dumbledore_ then......" She trailed off as she realised there were two patches of glowing light on the map. She blinked, then looked up at the twins again 

"Did you know....." The question died in her throat as she saw them staring at the map with the same look of confusion and surprise she had had a moment earlier.

"I'll take that as a no" She continued, then looked down again in time to see one of the two glowing lights vanish off the edge of the map "Mr Black has left the building, it would seem" She glanced at the other patch of light "Dumbledore is still up by Gryffindor Tower" She narrowed her eyes "Cancel location?" The light over Dumbledore's name stayed bright "Help?" The map went blank, then - much to her surprise - some scrolling text appeared.

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you and will gladly provide assistance to anyone who asks for it, as long as it is not that slimy, sneaky snake Snivellus Snape_

Hermione stared at the text while Fred, George and Harry burst into laughter. 

"Any chance you can give me a list of instructions? Or at least some basic commands?" She asked after a minute.

_Messers M, W, P & P regret that we never considered that such a thing would be useful. Many apologies_

"Well that's sucks" Hermione rolled her eyes "Can you tell me how to cancel a locate request?"

_Messers M, W, P & P would suggest you say 'delocate' and the name of the personage you found_

"Thank you" She smiled "And how do I return to the map?" The text faded and then the map reappeared, with Dumbledore's name still shining "Delocate Albus Dumbledore" The light faded, leaving Dumbledore's name the same as everyone else's.

"Wow" Fred said "All the years we've had this, we've never thought of asking it for help - we mostly just said random phrases"

"My Dad got a computer two years ago" Hermione said with a shrug "Almost every program has a help command built in - after a while it becomes second nature" She paused "How do I....."

"Mischief managed" The twins said in unison, and the map faded to nothing. Hermione rolled it up, then paused.

"You are sure?"

"Yes" They nodded.

"Thank you"

"You already said that" Fred smirked.

"I thought it bore repeating" She said smoothly.

"Then you are most welcome" George smiled, then they all turned as Dumbledore strode back into The Hall.

"How did he......." Harry started, but Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. He looked at her, then nodded, falling silent.

"If I might have your attention please?" Dumbledore said, bringing The Hall to silence "If you could all stand up and move to the sides of The Hall, your Heads of House will start organising where you will sleep" He watched as the students started to move - walking up the aisles and lining up around the edges of The Great Hall. 

When everyone had moved out of the way, he nodded to Filius, Severus, Pomona and McGonagall, who drew their wands. 

They each cast a series of spells that first levitated the four House tables into the rafters, securing them with a series of ropes. Then a whole slew of sleeping bags appeared on the floor of The Hall - hundreds upon hundreds of them.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said "I am sorry that you will have to sleep in your clothes tonight, but until we can be certain the school is secure, I would rather not have you all wandering the halls" He paused "The Trophy Room has been converted into a temporary bathroom, should you require such a thing" He looked around The Hall "I would ask that you all stay in here tonight - anyone found wandering the school will be disciplined" He turned and strode out of The Hall, followed by McGonagall and Severus. A moment later, the doors swung slowly closed.

"So - sleep over?" Harry looked around "Could be fun"

xoxox

The next morning - after the sleeping bags had been cleared away and the tables restored to their proper positions - Dumbledore walked down The Hall and stopped behind Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter" He paused "May I speak with you?"

"Feel free" Hermione replied, spearing a sausage with her fork.

"Outside" He amended. Hermione glanced at Harry, who shrugged. Hermione stood up, Harry following a moment after, then they both followed Dumbledore out of The Hall. 

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore took a deep breath "Lucius Malfoy and your mother have a meeting scheduled with me and Professor McGonagall this afternoon, along with Professor Sprout"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"You are aware of this, then?"

"Yes" She nodded again.

"Would you be willing to tell me why?"

"They asked me not to, sir" She shook her head.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore turned to look at Harry "Would you care to be of more assistance?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I don't know why they are coming here" Harry replied calmly "But if you'd like to bribe me, I could try to convince Hermione to tell you" Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"As tempting an offer as that is, Mr Potter, I think I will wait for the meeting" He said after a few moments "May I ask you one more question?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Harry said.

"I meant may I ask Miss Granger one more question" Dumbledore looked at her "While I knew that your mother and Mr Malfoy were friends, I was not aware they were at the stage of collaborating on projects"

"That's not a question" Hermione replied.

"Can I look forward to other collaborations between your parents and prominent members of the pureblood community?"

"It's probable, yes" Hermione nodded "Given the fact that their children are becoming friends and starting to work together - to collaborate as you might say - then it seems only reasonable that their parents would start to do the same" Dumbledore gazed at her.

"You don't see the dangers in giving Lord Voldemort's chief Death Eater everything he wants?" He asked after a few moments. Hermione stared back at him, then smiled.

"I understand the magical world doesn't have libel laws, but I am sure Lucius would not be happy being described with such an appalling title" She said, then glanced at Harry "And if pureblood society can be exposed to the non-magical world and shown to the advantages of it, then perhaps if...."

"When"

".... The Dark Lord does return, he might have less support than he is counting on" Hermione finished "And wouldn't that be a good thing for everyone?" Dumbledore stared at her, eyebrows arched.

"You believe that......"

"A large number of the children have already suggested that they are rethinking their priorities" Hermione said quietly "That the pureblood agenda they were raised on does not, now, seem as reasonable as they were lead to believe" She smiled "And if the children can be convinced, why not the parents?" Dumbledore continued to stare at her.

"It would appear, Miss Granger, I underestimated you" He said "I will not make that mistake in the future" He turned and walked off through the corridors. 

"Somehow I doubt that" Hermione said as she watched him go, then she turned to Harry "You don't have to lie for me, you know"

"I know" He nodded "But that would involve betraying you, which would be against my religion" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Then let me buy you breakfast as a thank you" She said, sticking her arm out.

"Why thank you" He said, slipping his arm though hers.

xoxox

"Felicity, Lucius" Pomona gave them a wide smile as they walked through the doors into The Entrance Hall "Nice to see you again"

"Professor Sprout" Lucius nodded.

"You still can't call me Pomona?" She asked with an amused grin.

"I remember your lessons" He said "And while I might not have taken up Herbology as a career, that doesn't mean I don't hold you in some respect"

"I remember you as well" Pomona replied "And can I say - it is probably a good thing you didn't take up Herbology" She paused "Both for you and for the discipline of Herbology" Felicity burst out laughing, while Lucius merely smiled.

"I think that is the nicest insult I have ever received" He said.

"Glad to be of service" Pomona nodded, then she looked at Felicity "Doctor Granger - ready for round two?"

"Ready, willing and able" Felicity nodded "Are we meeting in his office?"

"I am going to take you up there now, but first your children wanted a word" She glanced over at The Great Hall "It will only take a few minutes - we won't be late"

"Okay" Felicity said, and Lucius nodded. Pomona walked over to the doors, then gestured to Draco and Hermione. They both bounded out of their seats and over to their teacher.

"They're here?" Draco asked. Pomona stood to one side, revealing their parents standing behind her.

"Draco" Lucius nodded, then smiled as his son bounded over and gave him a hug.

"Daughter of mine" Felicity grinned as Hermione did the same.

"Professor Sprout said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes" Draco glanced at Hermione, who gestured for him to speak. He took a deep breath "Professor - you may want to close your ears for a moment" Sprout blinked, then smiled.

"Consider them closed"

"Thank you" Draco looked back at Felicity and his father "We - the entire student body - spent the night in The Great Hall because Sirius Black broke into the school last night" The two adults stared at him for a few moments.

"I take it that Amelia knows nothing about this?" Lucius asked.

"Apparently Headmaster Dumbledore believes that the school is now safe" Draco replied "There is no indication that either he or Professor McGonagall feels it necessary to contact The Ministry"

"I admit I am a little out of my depth at this point" Felicity admitted "A wanted criminal - a mass murderer and, if my history serves me correctly, arch traitor that betrayed my daughter's friend to Lord Voldemort - was inside a school full of children and it apparently doesn't warrant informing The Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" She looked at Lucius "Is Hogwarts outside the law?"

"It's a grey area" Lucius admitted "However I believe that when a mass murderer is in that close proximity to my son - as well as hundreds of other children - I think it becomes far more black and white" He took a deep breath, then looked at the children "We aren't going to mention it to Dumbledore now, but do you trust us to take care of it?"

"Of course, father" Draco nodded.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" Hermione agreed.

"Professor Sprout....." Felicity started. Pomona turned to face her.

"I'm sorry" She said "I was distracted by a bumblebee and haven't been paying attention for the past five minutes. Were you discussing something I should have been listening to?" Felicity laughed.

"No - not at all" She said with a grin "And I think that - following another hug with my girl - we are done" She reached out and hugged Hermione "Professor - we are at your disposal"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared in disbelief at the three people sat in front of him. 

"Are you aware of what you are suggesting? And what damage it could do to the fabric of the school?" He asked "I literally do not know where to begin with how unworkable this suggestion is"

"Muggle schools up and down the country make it work with no trouble at all, Headmaster" Felicity said calmly "All we are asking is that a few members of staff come once a month to meet with a few of the parents of the students to discuss what is happening at the school, and if anything could be improved" She paused "After all, we do spend a lot of money on sending our children here - we should get some say on how they are educated"

"Hogwarts is free, Mrs Granger....." McGonagall said coldly.

"Doctor Granger" Felicity interjected "And I think you are overlooking the amount that we pay for books, robes and other sundry supplies"

" _Doctor_ Granger" McGonagall continued, putting a lot of sarcasm into her first word "May I ask if you have any qualifications in education?"

"No" Felicity shook her head "And, while I would hesitate to speak for him, I don't believe that Lucius does either" Lucius inclined his head to acknowledge the point.

"Then why do you feel that you would be a good choice to suggest changes to how the school is run?" McGonagall asked.

"Forgive me, Minerva, but where did you get your qualifications to teach?" Lucius asked. McGonagall looked at him.

"I have a Mastery in Transfiguration, which I achieved under Master Fratherman" She said haughtily.

"I didn't ask you about your qualifications in Transfiguration, Professor" Lucius looked at her implacably "I asked about your qualifications in education. In teaching" He looked at Dumbledore "And if you read our proposal proposal, I think you will see that you may have misunderstood it"

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked archly.

"Indeed" Pomona replied "Firstly - there will be a number of teachers involved, all of whom understand how Hogwarts works and who can reign in any overly grand ideas" She smiled at Lucius and Felicity "Although I would imagine most parents would be quite capable of keeping a reign on their own imaginations" 

"Secondly - The PTA would only be here to make advisory suggestions to either the senior staff or The Board" Lucius said "Neither The Board nor the senior staff would have to take those suggestions if they did not want to"

"So what would be the point of this group if they are powerless?" McGonagall asked.

"They would provide an outside perspective" Pomona said "Hogwarts is very insular, Minerva, you can't deny it. We don't allow The Ministry or anyone else to interfere or even suggest things" She paused "Perhaps an injection of new ideas might change things for the better. Or at least might give us pause for thought"

"And what if we decide not to allow this?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have somewhere to meet, Headmaster, and I believe that your staff are free to do what they like on the weekends?" Lucius said pleasantly "If I may be honest, this is just a courtesy meeting before we take this to The Board. If they agree then I am afraid there is very little you can do"

"Do you not see a conflict of interest, Lucius?" McGonagall asked "Serving on this PTA and The Board?"

"Of course" He nodded "Which is why another part of the proposal will be that no member of The Board can serve on The PTA, and...." He glanced at Pomona "..... the Headmaster and four Heads of House will also be asked - politely - to recuse themselves from membership of The PTA, since they will be the ones who it approaches with suggestions"

"Something I believe they would be happy to do" Pomona said "I am merely here as an advocate for the group - not to be a part of it" She looked at the other two teachers "Albus, Minerva - I think that you should give this more consideration. It will happen whether or not you give it your blessing and if you are seen to be overly hostile or rejecting it out of hand then I fear that it might not end well for you" She glanced at Felicity and Lucius "Not when those who have proposed it and those who will be conducting the meetings are being so reasonable and willing to compromise"

xoxox

"So how did it go?" Felicity turned in surprise to see her daughter walking towards her down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Shouldn't you be in....." She started, then trailed off "Jane?"

"I think you're getting the hang of his" Jane grinned at her "So how did it go?"

"It went well" Felicity smiled "Lucius and Pomona are talking to The Board right now and by the end of the week I fully expect The PTA to be ready to rumble"

"Excellent" Jane clapped her hands together "So - lunch?"


	30. A Very British Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Today is a gift - that's why it is called the present._   
>  _And just like most presents people don't want it and would gladly exchange it for anything else in the world._

Jane looked out from under the quidditch stands, watching Harry fly around the pitch. 

After watching the dementors swarm the end of the match the first time around, she realised two things.

That dementors guarding a school was a really bad idea - really, really bad - and that she had badly underestimated just how powerful Dumbledore was. 

"But that means I have to try harder" She said to herself, then she smiled as Harry shot past Draco "You should really duck, Mr Malfoy" A second later, Draco had to swerve to his right as Fred smacked a bludger towards him "Told you"

The match continued for another ten minutes, then suddenly she felt the air turn cold.

Spinning on her heel she strode out from under the pitch, heading towards the on coming crowd of black cloaked figures.

She stopped a few feet away from them.

"Remember our deal" She called out "Scare them - terrify them as much as you want - but no eating" She stared at them intently, then the lead dementor nodded "Okay" She paused "You can make Harry fall off his broom - Dumbledore will catch him and it will all be fine" She felt a sense of curiosity coming from the lead dementor.

"I need Harry to lose his faith in Dumbledore" She said "And I need the other students to lose their faith in him" She paused "But I don't want him dead - he is important to my future, and to the future of the magical world. Do you understand?" There was no response "Whatever - understanding is not important. All that matters is compliance" She looked over her shoulder "Now go" She stood still as the dementors floated past her.

Turning, she watched as they swarmed through into the pitch, then smiled as screams filled the air.

"Sounds like they're playing my song" She said, then she walked off towards the castle.

xoxox

Quarter of an hour later, she was sat in the club room when Hermione walked in.

"Harry still safe?" She asked. Hermione smiled.

"That was your doing?" Hermione looked at her.

"You'll have to remind the dementors about it" She grinned "You'll know what to say when you get there" She glanced at her watch "Time to go, sweetie"

"Yes, mother" Hermione flicked the charm back and vanished. Jane blinked, then stood up, walked out of the room and came face to face with Luna.

"Hello" Hermione said "How are you?"

"Confused" Luna stared her, her gaze never wavering "I was sat at the edge of the quidditch stands when the dementors attacked. I saw a host of silvery animals fly from the staff to attack - so many that the brightness made me turn my head" She paused, but her eyes never left Hermione's "And I saw you walking into the castle"

"And that's got you confused?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"No" Luna shook her head "What has got me confused is that just after I saw you walk into the castle, I saw you and Ronald rushing down to Harry's side after he fell off his broom" She paused "At first I thought I was seeing things - that the dementors had made me a little ditzy - but the more I think about it, the more I believe that I was right" She tilted her head to one side "Was I?"

"No - you can't have been" Hermione shook her head "No one can be in two places at once CONFUNDO!" The wand was in her hand before Luna had a chance to move, and a second later the blonde girl was looking even more dazed and confused than usual. Hermione stared at her for a moment "Obliviate!" She whispered, then repeated the confusion spell. 

"You should go - Ron will be waiting" She said a few seconds later. Luna stared at her, then turned and wandered off down the corridor, knocking over a suit of armour as she went.

"Okay - must learn to pay more attention" She said to herself "She is already far too suspicious of me" She shook her head "Time to go and see what Mr Potter is up to"

xoxox

She found Harry in The Infirmary, surrounded by the rest of the quidditch team as well as Ron, Draco and Pansy.

"How's he doing?" She asked. 

"I think he'll live" Draco rolled his eyes "He's more upset about the broom than he is about nearly falling to his death"

"That sounds like the Harry we know and love" She said with a laugh "Anything we can do about the broom?" 

"Unfortunately not" Pansy walked over, carrying a blanket "When Harry fell off the wind caught hold of the broom and it swept it into the path of The Whomping Willow" She unfolded the blanket a little and Hermione what was essentially a pile of twigs.

"Oh dear" She sighed "That sucks"

"We talked about getting up a collection, but even the cheapest broom is beyond all of us" Draco said quietly "And while I am pretty sure the entire club might be willing to contribute, that is going a bit far"

"Pity we can't sue the school" Hermione said with a grin "But private broom, but private costs I guess"

"And since you managed to get magic carpets banned....." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time" Hermione said dramatically

"If you're done being a drama queen over there, there's a boy over here who almost got his soul sucked out" A voice drifted over from the bed in the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only drama queen" She said in a voice just loud enough to be heard, then - while Draco and Pansy laughed - she flounced over to the bed and sat down next to it. 

"So - you still have your soul, I take it?" She looked down at him.

"Apparently so" He nodded "Madame Pomfrey is just keeping me here for an hour or so - I should be out in time for tea"

"Okay" She looked up at the rest of the team "Do you guys have a reserve seeker? Or a reserve broom?"

"Unfortunately, no" Oliver shook his head "Everyone has their own brooms, so it is really up to them to sort them out" He paused "It's the way it is"

"So if Harry doesn't find another broom by the time the Ravenclaw game comes around......"

"He'll be forced to use a school broom" Oliver nodded.

"Wonderful" Harry sighed "Well - maybe my guardian angel will send me a broom in the post" He paused "Or my quidditch career can die aborning" 

"Buck up, sweetie" Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the forehead "At least you still have a soul and aren't splattered all over the grass"

"You say the sweetest things" Harry grinned.

xoxox

Later that evening Lucius walked into The Great Hall, accompanied by McGonagall, then walked down the centre aisle and up to the staff table.

"Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore nodded "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" He paused "At this time of the evening"

"I have some documents for you" Lucius replied calmly "And some for four of your associates" He paused "May I have your permission to distribute them?" Dumbledore arched his eyebrows.

"As Head of The Board, you do not require my permission to do anything" He said "Why would you ask now?"

"Because earlier this week The Board voted to grant permission for The Hogwarts Parents Teacher Association for a trial for the rest of the school year. We already have the interim parent members - four of them - and I am here to present requests to four of your staff to be interim staff members, as well as give you the official request from The Board to release them for this endeavour and the charter of The PTA" He held out the documents. Dumbledore stared at the documents for a few moments.

"Out of curiosity - what if I refuse?" He asked. Lucius blinked.

"The four staff members are allowed to use their free time as they see fit, so The PTA can arrange the meetings around them. It would be of a task, but not undoable" He said after a moment "The charter has already been accepted by The Board and by the parents and I expect the teachers will accept it tonight" He paused "If you refuse then we will be doing this against your will, but we will be doing it, Headmaster - make no mistake about that"

"So this is, for all intents and purposes, a coup d'etat?" Dumbledore stared back at him.

"What makes you think that, Headmaster?" Lucius asked in genuine surprise.

"This PTA will be making suggestions about everything" Dumbledore said darkly "And it is clear that The Board is already in league with them and will be inclined to take any suggestion they might make" He gestured to the staff "Will we even serve a purpose?"

"The charter of the Board hasn't changed, and isn't going to change, Headmaster" Lucius' voice acquired a firmer tone "And while it is true I may have been instrumental in helping to set it up, I take my position on The Board seriously and will maintain my independence" He paused "And once you read the charter I think you will find your fears are ungrounded"

"I will?" Dumbledore stared up at him sceptically.

"Yes" Lucius nodded "The PTA is chartered to make suggestions to The Board and to The Staff. You are under no obligation to take the suggestions" He smiled "This is simply a way to allow parents to feel more involved in how the school is run"

"I've already made my views clear on that topic, so I will not go over that ground again" Dumbledore took a deep breath, then reached out and took the proffered documents and looked at them. He leafed through them, then looked up at Lucius again.

"Do you want to inform them, or should I?" He asked Lucius.

"If I may?" Lucius smiled, then took the four pieces of paper he still held and walked along the table "Madame Pince, Professor Sinistra, Professor Lupin and Professor Burbage? May I speak to you in private for a few minutes?"

xoxox

"Lupin?" Harry quirked an eyebrow "And Madame Pince?"

"Outside of the four Heads of House, Sinistra is the longest serving member of staff, Madame Pince knows more about books than anyone else, the school goes through Defence Professors like water through a drainpipe and Professor Burbage deals with muggle studies and has more experience of the muggle world than the rest of the staff put together" Hermione paused "At least that's what mother said their rationalisation was"

"I suppose it makes sense" Harry stared at her "Will they accept?" Hermione glanced up to where Lucius and the four teachers were vanishing into The Trophy room.

"Professor Sprout already approached them in private. Lucius wouldn't be approaching them now if he wasn't certain they'd say yes" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"So Dumbledore's right? It is a coup? Of sorts?"

"How so?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Dumbledore thinks he still has some say in how things are going - that Hogwarts is still his school" Harry gazed at her "But between you - you, your mother and Lucius have picked the parents and the teachers. You have got The Board and The Ministry to agree. You have written the charter and set the entire thing up and installed it before he even knew what was going on" He paused "I know that The PTA is not going to directly interfere with the running of the school but they are going to want to suggest changes and given that they have The Board and The Ministry behind them, eventually Dumbledore will either have to accept them or quit" Hermione stared at him, a sight expression of awe on her face.

"When did you become so insightful, Mr Potter?" She asked.

"Must be hanging out with you so much, and don't think that is an answer" He said with a slight smirk.

"Dumbledore's resignation is not our intention" Hermione said after a moment "But there are a lot of muggle born students who are used to schools being run in a different way - a more..... modern way" She smiled "The parents have a big stake in how the school is run, so they should have a say"

"Still not an answer" Harry pointed out, but Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him "Oh very mature, Miss Granger"

"I thought so" She smirked, then they watched as Lucius emerged from the trophy room, followed by the four teachers.

"So - the first meeting is the last Sunday in November" Lucius was saying.

"We'll all be there, Mr Malfoy" Irma Pince said with a polite smile.

"I have no doubt" Lucius returned the smile, then walked back to the front of the staff table "Headmaster - thank you for your time. Do I need someone to accompany me back to the gates?"

"That depends if you want to be eaten by dementors or not" McGonagall said under her breath. Lucius turned to look at her.

"I don't have any particular desire to, Professor" He said with a wry smile "But you never know - after their first post PTA board meeting, I might change my mind and embrace oblivion"

"Very droll" Dumbledore glanced down the table "Professor Lupin? Might be prevail up on you to....."

"It would be a pleasure" Remus stood up "That is if Mr Malfoy doesn't mind"

"I'd consider it an honour" Lucius replied "If I might have one moment first?"

"I'll be in The Entrance Hall" Remus nodded. Lucius turned and walked down The Gryffindor table, stopping behind Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" He smiled "Your mother says hello and sends her greetings"

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy" Hermione inclined her head "The four teachers all agreed? Even Professor Burbage?"

"Charity was most agreeable" Lucius nodded "As to how things will go - we will see come the last Sunday in the month"

"You're worried" Harry looked at him.

"I know that I won't be directly involved in this, but we have made a big thing of making this work and there is a lot riding on it for all of us" Lucius admitted "If the first meeting is a total disaster then everyone involved in this is going to look very silly"

"Including me" Hermione said.

"Maybe a little" Lucius nodded, then he glanced at the doors to The Great Hall "Now - if you will excuse me - Professor Lupin is waiting for me" He took a deep breath "Is there any message you would like me to give your mother?"

"You are going to see her?" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"I said I would inform her about the teachers' decision on serving" He said.

"I suppose that makes sense" Hermione admitted "If you could tell her that we'll see her at Christmas, and just say hi from the both of us"

"We?" Lucius glanced at Harry.

"It's news to me, Mr Malfoy" Harry looked at Hermione "But Hermione does like to spring surprises on people when they least expect it"

"Keeping people on their toes keeps them sharp" She replied "If Voldemort is coming back, we have to be ready" Lucius quirked an eyebrow, then he smiled.

"I will pass your best wishes on, Miss Granger" He said "And enjoy the rest of your meal" He turned and strode down The Hall, then out into The Entrance Hall "Sorry about that, Professor - I just had to talk to two of your students"

"So I saw" Remus looked at him suspiciously "May I ask why?"

"You may" Lucius nodded, then they started walking towards the main doors. Remus smiled.

"Why were you talking to Harry and Hermione?" He asked.

"I have been working with Miss Granger on arranging and organising The PTA, and my wife and I have formed a tentative friendship with the Doctors Granger, as well as with Hermione and Harry" Lucius paused "Sorry - with Miss Granger and Mr Potter" He realised Remus was looking at him sceptically. 

"You look doubtful, Professor"

"Your history does not inspire confidence, if I may say"

"My past history, yes"

"Isn't all history past history?" Remus asked in amusement.

"Talk to some of the other staff, Professor" Lucius said with a smile "Talk to the Doctors Granger" He paused "Talk to Miss Granger"

"You are saying things have changed?"

"A new day is dawning, Professor" Lucius nodded "Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bones, Miss Abbott and my son are creating a brand new world within Hogwarts, and the grown ups are so impressed by the world they've made that we want in" He stopped and faced Remus "No fighting, no bullying - everyone getting along, working together to make a better world"

"Sounds nice" Remus replied "But what happens when The Dark Lord returns?"

"A Dark Lord with no support? A Dark Lord standing alone with the entire magical world against him?" Lucius stared at Remus "How long do you think he would last with The Ministry, The DMLE, The Order and every student in Hogwarts hunting him?" Remus stared at him incredulously.

"You're serious?"

"Miss Granger and her parents have shown me there is another way - a way we can make the world better without trying to destroy it first" Lucius said "It might work - it might not, but I think it is worth a try" Remus continued to stare at him.

"And Dumbledore?"

"He seems to object to Harry and Hermione being friends with my son" Lucius shrugged, then started walking again "Apparently he doesn't trust Draco not to lead them astray" He smiled "I think he thinks that Draco is going to seduce them into serving The Dark Lord and then have Hermione murder Harry the moment The Dark Lord returns" Remus snorted in amusement.

"That does sound like something Hermione would do" He admitted "She can be very single minded" 

"She is a strong willed young lady" Lucius nodded "Professor - nothing I have said here is a secret. You are free to tell the Headmaster whatever you wish. We are not plotting to overthrow Professor Dumbledore, or The Ministry. We are simply making friends"

"I appreciate that" Remus paused "What about The PTA?"

"Every meeting is minuted and recorded, and the records are made public" Lucius said "Again - we are not plotting to overthrow the government. We are not staging a coup d'etat where we steal in under cover of night and hack the head off the ruling family. Everything is done above board and in the harsh light of day. No secrets, no darkness"

"Okay" They reached the gates "May I ask a question about your former life?" 

"I suppose" Lucius looked at him curiously.

"Sirius Black - was he......"

"One of mine?" Lucius asked, quirking an eyebrow "No. That is - at the meetings I was forced to attend under the imperious curse, I never saw him present"

"But it is possible he may have been and you may not have known?" Remus sighed.

"All things are possible" Lucius tilted his head "Would you have ever thought we would have a conversation such as this?"

xoxox

**"DEMENTORS INVADE HOGWARTS! BOY WHO LIVED NEARLY KILLED AT END OF QUIIDDITCH MATCH!"**

_Ministry has questions to answer, as does Hogwarts Headmaster!!!_

Draco stared at the front page of the following morning's Daily Prophet, then looked around the rest of The Great Hall as the other students all unfurled their copies as well.

"Looks like someone talked to Barny" Pansy said, reading over his shoulder "Your father?"

"He didn't mention it, but they are good friends" Draco said thoughtfully "But pretty much anyone who was at the match could have owled their parents, and given Hermione's parents' inroads into the magical world....." He shrugged "I suspect we will be seeing Cornelius before the end of the day, as well as someone from The DMLE" Pansy looked at him for a moment.

"The Minister will say that he doesn't have the right to tell Dumbledore how to run his school, so this is not his fault, while Dumbledore will say The Dementors were put here at The Ministry's request so it is not his fault" She said "Who's right?"

"Both of them" Draco shrugged "Or neither. But either way, they will both come out of it looking bad" 

"And Amelia?" 

"She will be concerned about the fact Harry was nearly killed by the creatures that are ostensibly under her control" Theo said from across the table "The Dementors usually guard Azkaban and if they went wild and tried to kill a student - The Boy Who Lived, no less - then she will want to make sure it can't happen again"

"Damn right" Draco nodded "Although I think the 'nearly killed' part might be overstating it just a little. If you can't survive nearly falling off your broom then what kind of a quidditch player are you?" He realised Theo, Vincent and Daphne were smirking at him "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"I love you too, Draco" Harry said in an amused voice "And I seem to recall someone writhing around on the ground in pain from falling off their broom just a few years ago?"

"Well that's entirely different" Draco turned in his seat to face Harry, a big grin on his face "I was just trying to get the Gryffindors in trouble and get you expelled!"

"Of course! How could I forget" Harry grinned "The good old days"

"So was this anything to do with you?" Draco asked, gesturing at the paper. Harry sat down in the empty space next to him and glanced through the story, then shook his head.

"Do you think I would want to look so unheroic?" He asked with a laugh "Although it doesn't mention that Dumbledore saved me from plummeting to my death, which means either someone got the story second hand or whoever passed the story on really doesn't like our most redoubtable Headmaster" He paused "Either way - it wasn't me" He looked at Draco "Do you think we'll have a repeat performance this afternoon?"

"No" Draco shook his head "I talked to Unc.... to Professor Snape, and he's already said that - as a temporary measure the wards around the grounds have been reinforced to ensure The Dementors stay towards the boundaries" 

"Nice of them to think of that now" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know we like to bash our Headmaster, but I honestly don't think anyone expected them to swarm that much and that fast" Theo said "Maybe the positive energy being put out by the quidditch match was just too much to resist?" They all fell silent, thinking about it for a moment, then Harry shrugged.

"I'm just annoyed that you got the snitch before the dementors arrived in full force" He said in mock annoyance, pretending to glare at Draco "But hey - it will be all the sweeter when we win the cup at the end of the year"

"Dream on Potter" Draco punched him on the arm.

xoxox

"Minister, Director" Dumbledore gave a polite nod as McGonagall ushered Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones into his office "A pleasure, as always"

"One you must have been expecting, following the headline in The Prophet today, Albus" Fudge said, sitting down opposite the Headmaster "Something that I have to say I am not happy to have learned about second hand"

"It was a minor incident, Cornelius - one that I did not feel was necessary to trouble you with" Dumbledore replied genially "The report in The Prophet was over sensationalised - as is becoming typical of the paper, I am sad to say"

"So Mr Potter did not fall from his broom?" Amelia asked "And he did not spend some time in the Infirmary?"

"He did" Dumbledore said carefully "However he is now back at school, so to speak, and has suffered no ill effects from this incident"

"So you would not mind if I spoke with him - just to confirm that?" Amelia pressed.

"Do you really feel that is necessary?" Dumbledore looked at her "I believe it would be in his best interests to put the whole thing behind him and let him move on"

"While they might currently be on Hogwarts grounds, Albus, Dementors do still fall under DMLE jurisdiction and as such I am required to investigate any incident in which they play a part" She said calmly "And as this matter has been brought not only to my attention but to the attention of the entire magical community, I think it would be best"

"Very well - the entire school is currently at the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw quidditch match, so you may speak to him once that match concludes" Dumbledore nodded.

"Good" Amelia said "Now - what arrangements have been put in place to ensure that the dementors do not try to eat any more of your students?"

xoxox

Hermione stood in the clock tower, gazing out of the window through a pair of binoculars. 

After the dementor invasion of the day before, she'd decided that Harry would be better protected by someone who knew what was coming, so she had already decided that Jane would be the girl in the stands for the match, while she would spend the game watching the match, the grounds and pretty much everything else from the best vantage point she could find.

She saw Cedric pull of a near perfect 'wonky feint' but still not catch the snitch - it dodged out of his way and shot off above the stands - then she smiled as she watched Dumbledore, Fudge and Director Bones make their way across the grounds towards the quidditch pitch.

She moved her gaze to where she - Jane - and Harry were standing, then back to the three new arrivals.

"So they're not going to interrupt the match" She said thoughtfully "That's nice of them" She let her gaze wander to the boundaries of the school, and smirked as she saw the dementors bashing themselves against the newly installed wards that Draco had mentioned at breakfast.

Bringing her gaze back to the pitch again, she saw Cho and Cedric racing side by side along the edge of the stands, then she saw a bludger flash across the pitch and smash into the tip of Cedric's broom.

"Well - that's going to leave a mark" She said in an off hand manner. Cedric span out of control, then crashed into Cho.

"Clean up on aisle four" She smirked, but continued watching as both seekers got tangled up, then lost control and then crashed into the ground. She thought - for a moment - she could hear the whistle all the way up in the tower.

"And it's good night from her......" She grinned, then watched as both Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch descended on the spot where Cedric and Cho now lay prone on the grass. The stadium had fallen silent - barely anyone was moving - as the two staff looked after the students on the ground.

A few minutes later, a massive cheer went up as first Cho then Cedric stood up.

"They'll both be fine" She heard Madame Pomfrey announce, to another burst of cheers "However Mr Diggory's broom......" Before she could finish, there was a voice from the other end of the pitch.

"If he promises not to break it, he can borrow mine" Draco called out. 

"Thank you" Cedric replied "And I'll do my best" There was a wave of laughter and Hermione grinned as she watched Draco bound out of the stands - passing a very surprised looking Dumbledore, Fudge and Amelia. 

"Yes!" Hermione whispered "Thank you Draco"

xoxox

"Thank you Draco" Jane said, slipping her hand into Harry's.

"You sound happy" He said.

"A Slytherin lending a Hufflepuff a broom for quidditch?" She grinned "A member of the Slytherin team putting the game above the idea of winning?" She kissed his cheek "You bet I am happy"

A few minutes later the entire stadium applauded as Draco came back in, and handed his broom to Cedric. Then - blushing - he retook his place at the Slytherin end of the stands.

"Okay" Madame Hooch announced "Due to the surprising events, the game will restart with a quaffle toss, and the seekers will have a five minute ban before they can catch the snitch, so Mr Diggory can get used to the new broom" She looked at the two teams to make sure they understood "Okay - GO!"

xoxox

Hermione watched the match restart, then continue.

"Oh this is better than I could ever have imagined" She said to herself. She glanced at her watch, then looked back up at the game just in time to see Cho snatch the snitch out of the air and wave it triumphantly in the air. 

"Time to go" She grinned "And I think time to write to my mother about all this" 

xoxox

"Mr Potter - might we have a word?" Dumbledore, Fudge and Amelia stood in front of Harry and Hermione as they started to walk back to the castle.

"Have two" Harry said.

"Very droll" Dumbledore said drily "However Director Bones would like to talk to you about the dementor incident yesterday. Since the story appeared in The Daily Prophet, and The DMLE is responsible for the actions of The Dementors, she is required to talk to you about the fact the creatures under her control nearly killed you"

"An interesting way to phrase it, Headmaster" Jane said "Given that the wards are under the control of The Headmaster, and it has been made very clear by you that The Ministry - and by extension The DMLE - are not welcome to interfere at Hogwarts" She realised both Fudge and Amelia were staring at her "Sorry - I just thought that - in the interests of clarity......"

"Thank you, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said "How we ever got along before you arrived at Hogwarts I am not certain" He turned to Harry "Mr Potter?"

"I am quite happy to talk to Director Bones, Headmaster" He nodded "We can talk on the way back to the castle, unless I will need a grown up present?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Mr Potter" Amelia said "I just wanted to get your side of the story and to ensure you are fully recovered"

"Oh" Harry nodded "Okay" He looked at Hermione "I'll see you later?"

"I have to go to the owlry to post a letter" She nodded "See you at tea" She bounded off in the direction of the owlry, while Harry walked off with Dumbledore, Fudge and Amelia.

xoxox

Five minutes later, Jane met up with Hermione in the upper floor of the owlry.

"Interesting game" Hermione said.

"And now you get to watch it all again, but from much closer up" Jane said with a smirk.

"Oh joy" Hermione paused "We didn't have anything to do with it"

"Swear to god" Jane raised her hand "If you'll excuse the phrase" Hermione laughed.

"Okay" She pulled out the time-turner "How long?"

"Four hours - meet him in The Entrance Hall after you've been for a pee" 

"Yes, boss" Hermione saluted, then span the time-turner backwards and vanished. Jane took a deep breath, then walked down to the lower floor, only to come face to face with Luna.

"Sending a letter?" She asked the blonde girl.

"Just curious" Luna said "Who were you talking to?"

"Just having an argument with myself" Hermione replied "About whether or not I should ask Harry to go to Hogsmeade on a date"

"And that involves coming into the owlry twice in five minutes?" Luna asked. Hermione stared at her.

"You are becoming really annoying, you know" She said, then she drew her wand "OBLIVIATE! CONFUNDO! OBLIVIATE!" She stared at Luna "Imperio! You will forget everything you saw about me and this place. Return to Ravenclaw tower, and sleep until tea!"

"I hear and obey" Luna's eyes glazed over, then she turned and walked out of the tall tower. Hermione watched her walk down the path.

"There is definitely something about her" She said to herself "Either I have to stop using this......" She stared down the path to where the girl was vanishing into the distance "Or I am going to have to take care of her"

xoxox

Remus walked into The Merlin Room and looked at the seven people already sat around a large table.

"Professor Lupin - thank you for joining us" Felicity smiled.

"Sorry - a problem came up with a boggart in the Hufflepuff common room" Remus said apologetically "One of our first years was convinced his mother had disowned him" 

"Sounds terrible" Irma Pince said "But you sorted it out?"

"I distracted it, forced it into a box and moved it to my classroom" He shrugged "Might prove useful later on" He took the empty seat "So - where were you?"

"Doctor Granger....." Lucy Corner began, but Felicity held up her hand, and Lucy blushed "Felicity said that we should just go over the charter and why we are here, then introduce ourselves" She paused, then blushed again "Well - the four of us should introduce ourselves - you probably all know each other"

"Okay" Lucy nodded "My name is Lucy Corner, and I'm a witch. My son - Michael Corner - is a third year Ravenclaw. I was asked to be a part of this, because I am a muggle born witch and have a lot of experience in the muggle school system" She looked at the man next to her.

"I'm Frank Haggerty" He said "My daughter Leanne is in the fourth year, in Hufflepuff. My wife is a teacher, and was originally asked to do this but she is a member of the PTA at her own school so she thought it was going to be too big a commitment"

"I'm Marcus Creevey. I have two sons - Colin and Dennis, both Gryffindors in the second and first years. I work as a milkman in the muggle world" He paused "I was asked to do this because I have served on my school's PTA for the past two years"

"I'm Felicity Granger" Felicity smiled "Hermione Granger, a third year Gryffindor, is my daughter and - if I can be honest, has been the prime mover in getting this started, along with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter" She paused "I've served on The PTA at my daughter's school, so I have a year or two's experience" She looked at the teachers "Do you want to introduce yourself, for those of us who haven't met you?"

"I'm Madame Irma Pince" Irma said "I run the library at Hogwarts. I have been at Hogwarts forever, and am considered an expert in the books students require for subjects"

"I'm Remus Lupin" Remus looked around the table "I've been the Defence teacher since September, after the last Defence teacher was arrested for being a fraud and trying to kill two of the students" He paused "I'm hoping to do better than that" There was a wave of laughter.

"I'm Charity Burbage and I'm the Muggle Studies teacher" She blushed "I have to admit, after studying a few of the books provided, that I am considering the fact the course needs updating. But no doubt that will be covered adequately over our first few meetings"

"I'm Aurora Sinistra, and I am the Astronomy Teacher" Aurora said "I was suggested for the PTA because I am really the only teacher who has an evening class and apparently that gives me an alternative point of view" She paused "I think that's it"

"Okay" Felicity smiled "So - just to review....." She picked up a piece of paper from he desk "This is our draft charter. Since a lot of people are going to be watching us, we have to make sure we do everything right" She skimmed through the paper, then looked up "But before I start I just want to mention something my daughter wrote to me about" She pulled out a letter from her bag "Seems today that during the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the Hufflepuff seeker's broom was damaged after a bludger smashed into it"

"That happens" Frank nodded.

"However rather than having to forfeit the game, another player - from Slytherin - stepped up and let the Hufflepuff seeker borrow his broom so the game could continue" Felicity smiled, then lowered the letter to the table "Given the usual rivalry involved in the quidditch cup, I just thought this example of sportsmanship was worth noting"

"Here, here" A ripple of agreement went round the table.

"And with that in mind, let's begin"


	31. Angels Dementors and Wolves Oh My!

"Good Morning, class" Severus marched into the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, walking past the assembled students "Professor Lupin is feeling unwell today, so you all have the unparalleled pleasure of having me as your teacher this morning" He turned to face the class "Try not to let the joy of this situation overwhelm you" There were a few laughs.

"Can anyone tell me where you were up to?" He asked. Hermione raised her hand "Miss Granger - why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Professor Lupin was covering the various descriptions of angels in muggle literature" Hermione said, trying not to smile "And which magical creatures could be the source of these myths" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't think angels are real, Miss Granger?

"I wouldn't like to say - I've never seen one" Hermione replied "Then again, until a few years ago, I didn't believe magic was real either and.... well....." She waved her hands around her.

"Very well" Severus looked at the books on the desk "I have to admit, despite my background, this is not one of my strong points, so perhaps this can wait for Professor Lupin's return" He paused "Perhaps we can make this a Q and A session. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Professor?" Lavender raised her hand "Where do dementors come from?" 

"A good question" Severus smiled, then he started pacing back and forth in front of his desk "And unfortunately I am unable to give you a definitive answer"

"Sir?"

"The first official record of dementors is around four thousand years ago, but there are hints from a long time before that" Severus continued "But due to the fact that dementors tend to hunt in packs, and are very rarely found alone, it was a long time before their existence could be confirmed"

"Because anyone who encountered them was killed?" Hannah asked.

"Yes" Severus nodded "There was a trail of bodies stretching back centuries that were lifeless husks - it was a long while before it could even be determined that they had had their souls removed" He looked at the class intently "Such an idea was hard to comprehend - that someone could still be alive and yet be without their soul" He noticed Hermione smiling slightly, but ignored it.

"The breakthrough came around 1900 years before.... well - 1900 BC. A group of French mages came across a group of Italian mages fighting a group of cloaked figures. They were using a series of magic spells the French mages had never seen before - white balls of light shooting out and surrounding the cloaked figures" He paused.

"The French mages couldn't entirely understand what was going on, but they knew enough to understand that the cloaked figures were getting the upper hand" He raised his hand "Happily there were three or four of them that could speak Italian, so they could translate and understand what the Italians were trying to do" He pointed his hand towards the fair wall "Feravoce Monatala" A ball of white light appeared, floating in the air.

"This is the prototype of the patronus charm - the charm that most of you probably saw used during the quidditch match when the dementors decided to make their presence known" He moved his hand around and the ball mirrored his movement "On its own it isn't all that powerful - it can barely repel a single dementor - but when you combine ten or twenty of them, they get exponentially stronger"

"Can anyone learn this, sir?" Dean asked.

"I think you should be able to" Severus nodded "Ask Professor Lupin in your next class" He paused "Once the French mages started casting the spell, the cloaked figures started to retreat. The Italian mages then thanked the French and told them what was going on" He smiled "That was when the word started to spread. Over the next two, three centuries, the spell was refined and perfected and eventually an Irish witch named Heather Chandler discovered how to make it more powerful"

"The patronus charm" Hermione said.

"The incantation literally means 'I want a patron - someone to look out for your interests and to provide protection'" Severus said in explanation "Madame Chandler was an Enchantress who combined that idea with the spell to create the first fully formed patronus. She is one of the most revered witches in history"

"I'll bet" Hermione smirked "Can we learn the patronus charm, sir?"

"That is slightly harder" Severus sighed "A lot of fully grown witches and wizard struggle with it - it requires a lot of concentration and a strong memory to generate the positive emotions" He paused "And a great deal of mental discipline to suppress the negative memories that dementors stir up" He shook his head "While I admit it would be a useful spell for you all to learn, especially given the circumstances we find ourselves in this year, I am afraid that it will be beyond most of you and there are better things for you to spend your time on" He paused, then looked at Hermione "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Would you say that angels are generally viewed as beings of light?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"And that most people who see them would probably see them from a distance?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded again.

"Hmmmmm" Severus looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled "The other thing that is interesting about dementors is that muggles - the non magical community at large - cannot see them. However they can see the balls of light that are used to drive them away" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then her eyes brightened.

"That would explain it, I suppose" She said "But a single ball of light....."

"Remember what I said, Miss Granger" He raised his hand again and conjured a single ball of floating white light "Would you care to try?" Hermione looked at the ball, then gulped.

"Okay" She stood up, then raised her hand "Feravoce Monatala" Nothing happened.

"Say it like you mean it, Miss Granger" Severus said "Pretend you are yelling at Mr Potter for not packing before the end of term" There was a burst of laughter, while Harry blushed.

"Feravoce Monatala" Hermione said emphatically, and a ball of white light appeared. The class burst into applause and this time Hermione blushed.

"Now, I want you to move it until it is above the one in my hand" Severus said "Just think it, and it should happen" Hermione stared at him, then she waved her hand and the ball of light above her and floated until it was above the one in Severus'.

"Mr Finch-Fletchly" Severus looked at Justin - who was sat the back of the class "From a distance, could you mistake this for a shining being of light?"

"I suppose - if I didn't know what it was, and I was suffering from the effects of dementors" Justin nodded.

"And the mages wouldn't conjure them if there were no dementors" Severus said "Thank you Miss Granger" Hermione blushed again, then blinked.

"How do I....."

"Just stop concentrating"

"....oh - thank you, sir" Hermione dropped her hand and the ball vanished. There was another burst of applause as she sat down.

"So it seems I have covered Professor Lupin's class after all" Severus said "Five points to me" The class burst out laughing "And on that topic - five points to Miss Abbott, Miss Brown, Mr Finch-Fletchly and ten points to Miss Granger" He paused "And since the class has been so successful, I think you can spend the last five minutes talking - as long as you do it quietly and don't cause a disruption"

xoxox

"Have you noticed that Professor Lupin has been ill three times since he arrived at school?" Susan asked as the students started to leave the classroom.

"He has?" Hermione looked round at her "This is the first class I can remember him missing"

"He missed one class but it was a fourth and fifth year one" Hannah replied "That was September, and last month it was the weekend so - no classes" She paused "Do you think he's got some kind of serious disease?"

"Do wizards get those?" Harry asked, then blushed "Sorry - that came out wrong"

"I would think so" Justin said with a smirk.

"I just meant that I'm used to magic being able to do so many amazing things - things I had never imagined possible before I came here - that I can't imagine any disease that magic cannot be able to cure" Harry paused "Unless there are magical diseases?

"There are one or two, but they generally affect a person's magical core" Lavender said "So if Professor Lupin was sick, he wouldn't be able to teach here - at least not a subject that requires magic....." She trailed off.

"Lav?" Seamus looked at her.

"He has barely done any magic" Lavender said "Almost all his classes have been lecturing on magical creatures - the dark creatures that can jump out from behind a tree and eat you" She looked around as the others began to realise what she was saying "Is it possible that Harry's right?"

"Actually it was Hannah" Harry pointed out.

"It is possible Hannah's right?" Lavender said without missing a beat.

"I can ask my mother to find out" Hermione suggested "The next PTA meeting is coming up in a week or so - she could take him aside and ask him" She paused "It would be better than asking him in public"

"And better than a student asking him" Susan added "Or The DMLE demanding the truth"

"Isn't the next PTA meeting a public one?" Harry asked.

"She will talk to him before the meeting" Hermione rolled her eyes "What did you think she was going to do? Bring it up as Item Number Eight on the Agenda?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Well - when you put it like that"

"Anyway" Hermione smiled at him "Something like that would be way higher up the list"

"Obviously" Hannah and Susan said in unison.

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Harry looked round as Dumbledore strode down the corridor behind him, catching up with him as they reached the stairs.

"Headmaster" He gave Dumbledore a polite nod "How are you today, sir?"

"I am well, Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied "I understand The PTA are meeting in my brother's pub tomorrow"

"I think it might actually be at The Three Broomsticks this time, Headmaster" Harry said, then shrugged "I don't really keep track"

"Well, in any case I understand that one of the subjects to be discussed is Professor Lupin's record at teaching classes" Harry stopped and turned to face the Headmaster.

"If I might ask, sir, where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Despite the various attempts to overthrow and usurp my authority, I am still the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Mr Potter, and I still have friends" Dumbledore stared down at him "May I ask why this of interest to The PTA?"

"While I cannot speak for them, I can say that they are not going to raise it in the meeting, sir" Harry said "From what I understand, Doctor Granger is just going to ask Professor Lupin if he is okay and if anything is wrong" He paused "That is what friends do for each other, sir"

"And if Professor Lupin would like to keep his private life private?"

"Doctor Granger is a doctor, sir - she understands the necessity of medical privacy" Harry shrugged "Professor Lupin's students were students were just concerned about him and this seemed liked the best solution"

"I would have preferred to handle this matter myself" Dumbledore said with a hint of accusation.

"And if we had brought this matter to you, sir, would you have told us anything, or would you have simply told us that it was not our concern and we should not worry ourselves over such things?" Harry asked archly. Dumbledore stared at him,then shook his head.

"It saddens me that communications have broken down between us this way Harry" He replied "However this was not the only subject I wished to discuss" Harry blinked.

"Sir?"

"I have it on good authority that you have been invited to the Grangers' for Christmas?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Hermione did make the invitation, but I wasn't sure how serious it was" Harry nodded "I haven't written to my guardians yet"

"I would prefer it if you stayed at Hogwarts - it is far safer here"

"Does Sirius Black know where the Grangers live?" Harry asked "Do you have any reason to believe that he might even have the faintest idea that he knows where they live?" Dumbledore simply stared back at him "The man who murdered my parents was here - in this school - less than two weeks ago, sir. How would going to an entirely different country make me less safe?"

"Is that your final answer, Mr Potter?"

"It is"

"Very well" Dumbledore turned and strode away. Harry watched him until he turned the corner, then he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor towards The Great Hall. 

xoxox

"Professor Lupin, might I have a word?" Dumbledore sat down next to Remus in the staff room.

"Of course, Headmaster" Remus turned to face him "How may I help you?"

"There has apparently been some.... discussion about your absence from some classes" Dumbledore said carefully "Your third year class - the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class - started to ask questions about why you missed three classes since you arrived" Remus looked at him curiously.

"I don't have a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class" He replied after a moment "The Gryffindors have a class with the Slytherins"

"We had to swap them over while you were unavailable" Dumbledore said dismissively "And you are missing the important point, Remus" He leaned forward "They were talking, and became convinced that - since you have been ill three times since you arrived at Hogwarts - you might have some serious illness or disease" Remus arched his eyebrows.

"Oh dear" He said calmly "Do you think they know the truth?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "But there is a PTA meeting on Sunday, and it is possible the subject is going to be brought up" He paused, waiting for a response from Remus. When none was forthcoming, he blinked in surprise "Did you hear what I said, Remus?"

"Yes, Albus" Remus nodded "My ears are connected to my brain, and being a werewolf I am blessed with surprisingly good hearing" He paused "But what would you have me do?"

"You aren't worried about the fact you are a werewolf getting out?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be honest, Headmaster, I have been convinced that would happen since I got here and that I've been living on borrowed time" Remus shrugged "I believe I told you as much when you hired me for this position"

"So you'd be happy for The PTA to announce to the parents, and the magical world at large, that you are a werewolf?"

"Happy?" Remus paused "Of course I wouldn't be happy, but if there is one thing I have learned, Headmaster, it is that the world does not exist to make me happy"

"Do you want it to happen? Do you want them to out you, as it were?"

"Not particularly" Remus shook his head.

"Then why not do something to stop it?" Dumbledore demanded "The PTA are going to mess up your life - make you a social pariah, potentially destroy it for years to come - and you are just going to let them? Why not stop them?" Remus stared back at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"How?" Remus folded his hands across his lap "The PTA has a pretty broad mandate of what it can discuss, and this would definitely be something within that area" He paused "If I do not turn up, they can discuss it anyway and I would not be there to argue my side of the..... argument" He leaned back in his chair "How would you suggest I stop them?"

"This group requires four members of staff to operate" Dumbledore said slyly "If you wish, I could prevail upon one or two of the other staff to resign their positions - that would forestall the meeting" Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to destroy the entire PTA just to protect myself?" He asked in disbelief "Do you really think I would do that?"

"I don't think it really serves a purpose, Remus. They are taking up time that could be better spent doing something else and I think they have more sinister motives than they let on" Dumbledore sighed "Why else would Lucius Malfoy be involved?"

"Headmaster......" Remus trailed off "I think The PTA serves a very useful purpose, and I am not going to throw it on the fire just to save myself and my job" He paused "I suppose there is little I can do to stop you talking to the other three members, but you do so without my blessing and I am going to make that clear to them when I next see them" He stood up "What comes will come, and I will deal with it then" He turned and stalked out of the staff room, leaving a very angry Dumbledore staring after him.

xoxox

"Remus?" Charity and Aurora approached him as he walked down to The Great Hall that evening.

"Let me guess" He smiled "Professor Dumbledore suggested that I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming PTA meeting?" He shook his head "Something about an important personal matter?"

"He said we should talk to you and consider our positions in the association" Charity nodded.

"Let me put your mind at rest" Remus raised his hand "There is the possibility an important issue is going to be raised this Sunday when we meet, but it is not something I want to discuss before hand. And it is not something that - with all due respect - I want the three of you to worry about" Charity and Aurora exchange worried glances.

"Are you sure? Because if it involves the school, or is going to disrupt....."

"It isn't" Remus said quietly "The only person it will affect is me, and I am quite willing to accept what ever comes of this" He looked around "Albus wants to use this - use me - to bring a halt to The PTA, and I am not going to let him. Am I clear?" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay. That's settled then" He smiled "There is something I want to bring up on Sunday....."

xoxox

Three days later, Remus walked into the room above Madame Rosmerta's bar and stopped, blinking in surprise at the slightly warped perspective.

"Freaky, isn't it?" Felicity asked, walking up to him from his left.

"At first, yes" He nodded "But .....

"But you get used to it almost at once" She said, smiling "I've never been in this room before, but it affected me the same way" She looked around at the magically expanded room - Lucius and Filius had said it was about six times the size it should be "Professor Flitwick and Mr Malfoy put their skills to some use"

"I thought Lucius wasn't allowed......"

"He can't sit on The PTA because it would be a massive conflict of interest, but that doesn't mean he can't help us with logistics" Felicity interrupted "He's already left and won't be back today - even though he is a parent and arguably could attend the meeting in that capacity, neither he nor Cissy are going to be here to avoid even the hint of impropriety" She smiled "They want this to work and don't want to give any ammunition to our critics" Remus laughed.

"Lucius Malfoy and ethics are a surprising combination" He said, still smiling "It's going to take a little while to get used to" Felicity gave a soft laugh, then she looked around.

"Might I have a word? In private?"

"Private?" Remus stared at her.

"Yes - it's this concept we muggles have where two people talk in a secluded area so no one else can hear us" Felicity said in a deadpan voice "Do mages not have this concept?" Remus continued to stare at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you you are very much like your daughter, Doctor Granger?"

"I am really not" Felicity said "So - can we?"

"Can we what?" Remus looked at her blankly for a moment, then his eyes flashed with understanding "Oh - of course, yes" He followed her into the far corner of the room.

"Hermione mentioned something about a privacy charm?" Felicity asked. Remus drew his wand and conjured a simple one "Thank you. So - after you missed last week's defence class, some of the students became worried about you, and they just asked me if I could check if you were okay" Remus gazed at her, then let out a soft laugh "Remus?"

"I'm sorry, Felicity - I was just..... " He trailed off "Never mind - it's nothing" He took a deep breath "I understand their worries, but I am not ill - at least no in the way you would think" He stared at her, thinking over his options "Can I trust you? Normally I would ask for a magical vow for what I'm going to tell you, but....."

"Since I am not magical that kind of eliminates the option" She nodded in understanding "Do you know what a dentist is?"

"Hermione tried to explain it, but it didn't really make sense" He admitted "A doctor just for teeth? Really?" Felicity giggled.

"I suppose from a magical point of view it might seem silly, but yes - that's basically what I do. But the key part of that is I am a Doctor, and I am bound to keep any medical information private" She paused "I can't tell anyone what you tell me without your permission - it would be a violation of my medical ethics"

"Okay" He took another deep breath "I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was a child - when I was four years old - and every month I turn into a monster"

"Oh" Felicity stared at him "That...... wasn't what I was expecting"

"It rarely is" Remus gave her a weak smile "Every month, on the full moon, I lock myself in a warded room in Hogwarts, and the wards are set to last until five hours after the moon goes down. I also take a potion that lets me keep control of my mind so I am not dangerous. However the entire process is painful and draining, so I am not capable of teaching or walking or sometimes even standing up for more than five minutes at a time"

"Okay" Felicity stared at him for a few minutes "I take it no one knows?"

"Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva" He replied "Severus brews the potion, and Albus and Minerva are the two senior staff members so they need to know" He paused "Being a werewolf isn't illegal - it isn't even my fault - but the vast majority of the magical world considers them to be dark creatures, and very dangerous. The idea of having one near their children would be......"

"Unacceptable?"

"To say the least" He looked at her seriously "You can see why I asked about trusting you. Very few people know about this, and if you decided you were not happy about a dark creature teaching your daughter, you could not only ruin my future at Hogwarts but you could literally ruin my life"

"Remus" She reached out and took his hand "I think if you ask my daughter she'd tell you that three days out of the month she is not that much fun to be around" Remus snorted in amusement "And from every report I've had, you are the best Defence Teacher she has had since she started" Remus rolled his eyes.

"While I would like to take that as a shining endorsement of my skills, the last one was arrested and is now awaiting trial on charges of attempted murder and fraud and the one before that was possessed by a Dark Lord" He said with a grin "But I will take it in the spirit intended"

"As you should" Felicity nodded emphatically "I promise - as long as you don't try to eat my daughter, or any of the other students, and you don't try to help Sirius Black murder any of the students, then I will keep your secret" Remus smiled, then looked at her with an amused grin.

"What if I try to eat some of the teachers?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

"You should probably try to avoid that as well" She admitted "Unless it's Dumbledore or McGonagall then who gives a damn?"

xoxox

The following morning, Hermione received a letter at breakfast.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Professor Lupin is not sick. He has a medical condition but it is not life threatening and it is not dangerous. There is no need to worry about him, or for any of your friends to worry about him either._

_Unfortunately I cannot give you any further details, because I gave my word that I would keep his medical information confidential and you know how much my medical ethics mean to me - to me and your Dad._

_On that topic, we are going to see a revival of Young Frankenstein tomorrow night at The Palladium. We are also going to invite Jane, if she wants to come._

_Anyway, I hope that puts your mind at ease._

_Love always,  
your mother._

Hermione stared at it for a few minutes, trying to work out what her mother meant.

"Young Frankenstein?" She said to herself.

"What's that?" Draco asked, sitting down next to her.

"A letter from my mother" Hermione said "She's talking about a film I haven't seen since I was....... since about two years since before I started here" She smiled "It is very funny"

"Okay" Draco paused "Anything else?"

"No - it was just about Professor Lupin" She paused "You weren't in Defence" Draco blinked at the non-sequitur.

"That's true"

"We were talking about the Professor missing classes, and were worried he was ill - something serious" Hermione gestured at the letter "My mother talked to him, and it seems that it is not serious"

"Did she find out what it was?"

"Yes, but......" Hermione bit her lip "Do healers have to keep medical information secret? If you went to Madame Pomfrey and told them that you had..... dragon pox or something, would she have to keep it a secret from Dumbledore and so on?"

"Dragon pox?" Draco raised an eyebrow "I think everyone would know if I had that!"

"It was the first thing that sprung to mind" She said "But does she?"

"I don't know" Draco admitted "I think that she does but I think she has to tell Dumbledore if it is important" He paused "Or my parents maybe?"

"In the muggle world, Doctors are not permitted to tell anyone about their patients. They can consult with their colleagues if they think it necessary, but they can't tell the government, or anyone else" Hermione said "It's one of the rules about being a doctor" She gestured at the note "Both my mother and my dad are doctors, and they take that rule very seriously"

"So even though Professor Lupin told her, she can't tell you"

"It would be against everything she believes" She nodded "But Remus is not seriously ill, and he isn't dying. So we can stop worrying about him" 

"Hurray" Draco said in a deadpan tone "That is a huge weight off my mind" He paused "So what else happened in defence that I should know about?"

xoxox

The weeks at the end of term flew by, and soon Harry found himself stood next to Hermione, waiting for the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking down the staircase towards them.

"Oh joy" Hermione said in a sotto voice, then she took his hand as they turned to face him "Headmaster"

"Mr Potter - are you determined to go on with this plan, despite my wishes to the contrary?" Dumbledore asked abruptly.

"Yes" Harry said calmly.

"Despite the fact I fear that it will be dangerous? That you are putting yourself and the Grangers at risk?"

"Black doesn't know where we live, Headmaster" Hermione interjected "But he does know where Harry will be if he stays here. And Harry will be alone - almost everyone is going home" Dumbledore glanced at her, then looked back at Harry.

"If you are, indeed, set on this foolish course of action then allow me to suggest an alternative method of transport" Dumbledore paused "I can arrange for Miss Granger's home to be connected to the floo network for a short time. This means you can travel there directly, and Sirius Black would have no way of following you"

"No, Headmaster" Hermione shook her head, before Harry could reply "First - if Black is in Hosgmeade, I don't see how he can follow The Express. Second - if there is a direct connection, then anyone could use that to jump straight into my house"

"It would only be a temporary connection, Miss Granger"

"But if you can force a connection then someone else could" Hermione replied "If you can, The Ministry can, and criminals can" She shook her head "I would rather not have my house opened to that kind of access, Headmaster"

"Then would you permit me to raise some wards around it?" Dumbledore pressed "Give you more protection than you have?"

"No, Headmaster" Hermione shook her head again "If there is a lot of magic being done around my house then it might attract attention" She smiled "Besides I think we are capable of taking care of ourselves"

"Sirius Black is a full grown wizard, Miss Granger. A full grown wizard responsible for the death of at least fourteen others that we know of" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"So now you are worried about Black killing me? Killing muggles?" She asked in a slightly sarcastic tone "You didn't seem that worried when the entire student body was wandering into Hogwarts"

"I do not appreciate your tone, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, but Hermione glanced over her shoulder.

"And the carriage is here, so I am afraid we have to cut this short, Headmaster" She looked at Harry "Harry - you can stay here if you want. If you think you won't be safe, if you are worried at all, I won't be offended and neither will my parents" Harry looked back at her.

"When do we leave?"

xoxox

Barry looked up at the sound of the doorbell, then frowned and glanced at his watch.

"Hermione isn't due for another six hours, is she love?" He called out to his wife as he got out of his chair.

"Yes" Felicity called back "And we're supposed to be picking her up" Barry blinked, then he walked down the hall to the front door and pulled it open to find two men and one woman he didn't recognise stood there.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Your daughter asked us to come" The first man said, then looked around "She said she'd....."

"I'm here" Barry looked past them to see Hermione running up the path to the house, carrying a plastic bag "Sorry - I got delayed" She stopped and leaned against the doorway, slightly out of breath "I really need to to get back in shape" She took a deep breath "Dad, this Warding Team A from Gringotts. Flangehook, Rickroll and Susan, this is my Dad - Barry Granger"

"Nice to meet you" Barry nodded.

"I realise this kind of violates our agreement over me spending my pocket money, but Dumbledore was a little pissed off with Harry staying here" She continued "So I went to Gringotts to ask if they would be willing to put up some wards around the house to ensure that should Sirius Black work out where we are, he would not be able to murder us all in our beds" She paused "Because that would suck"

"Given that Miss Granger mentioned Harry Potter would be staying here, and she pointed out the benefits of having goblin wards protecting The Boy Who Lived, our Manager thought it was worth giving this job a priority" Flangehook said "So he sent us here to put up a basic set of wards to prevent unauthorised entry. We should have them up by the time Mr Potter arrives" Barry glanced at his daughter.

"Gringotts keeps all of their interactions with their customers confidential, Dad" She said "Given the circumstances, I had to tell them something"

"Ah" Barry nodded in understanding "Is there anything we need to do?"

"No, Mr Granger" Rickroll shook his head "If you, your wife and your daughter just remain inside the property, we can work around you"

"Excellent" Barry smiled, then watched as Jane walked inside "That will give me chance to have a chat with my daughter and see just exactly what is going on" Jane smiled.

"Yes, Dad" She said, then looked at the three goblins "If you let me know when you're done, I will make sure you get paid"

"Oh - I think you can count on that" Susan said with a broad grin.

xoxox

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 3/4 and came to a halt.

A few minutes later, students started to pour out of the carriages and onto the platform. Hermione watched as the students started to disperse, then she dragged Harry over to the side of the platform.

"I've had an idea" She said "But it involves you covering for me for a few minutes" Harry looked around.

"Okay" He nodded "Anything I should know?"

"I've been thinking about what Dumbledore said" She continued "About protecting our home"

"I thought Black wouldn't be able to find us"

"He probably can't, but you can never be too safe" She smiled "So I was thinking of asking Gringotts to ward my house" She paused "However to get it done in time I will have to....."

"I know" Harry nodded "How do you want to....."

"There are toilets in the public part of the station" She said "If I go into there and travel back, I can go to Gringotts and travel home. Once we are done there, my parents can bring me back here, where I can meet you and then we can go home" She smiled "If I might borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Of course" He glanced at his trunk "I'd have to unpack it, so we should probably do that here before we cross into the other world" They walked a bit further down the platform, then Harry lowered his trunk to the floor and opened it up. Glancing around again, he pulled the invisibility cloak out, then stuffed it into a bag and handed it to Hermione. 

"Thanks" She smiled, then she took the bag. They both walked through the portal and along Platform 10 towards the concourse.

They stopped at the public toilets, and Hermione leaned her trunk against the wall.

"I'll just be a few minutes" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then turned and walked into the ladies toilet. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" His eyes flashed open a few moments later when he heard Hermione's Dad call out his name. He looked around and saw both her mother and Dad walking towards him, pushing a trolley.

"Doctor Granger, Doctor Granger" He smiled "Hermione is just in the loo - it was a long trip"

"Okay" Barry walked over and moved the two trunks onto the trolley. A minute or so later, Hermione emerged from the toilet and - catching sight of her parents - ran over to hug them.

"Oh it feels like forever since I've seen you" She said as they both enfolded her in their arms. Harry watched with a fond smile on his face.

"We've missed you too, love" Felicity said, kissing the top of her head "But we should go - there's a bit of a drive to go yet"

"Yes, mother" Hermione straightened up, then looked at Harry "Shall we?"

"We shall"


	32. A Book Of Revelation

As the car drove out of London and into the country side, Hermione looked forward at her mother.

"Please don't do the joke this time" She implored Felicity. Her mother looked over her shoulder, then rolled her eyes.

"Have you finally grown out of finding it funny?" Felicity asked with a pretend pout.

"I am fourteen now, mother" Hermione replied. Harry glanced between them looking confused.

"What am I missing, Doctor Granger?" He asked Barry as the car continued to whiz past open fields. Barry smirked in the mirror.

"A few years ago, The Duke and Duchess of York bought a secluded estate up the ways a bit" He waved his hand across the passenger seat where his wife was sat "It's a about five minutes up the road over there"

"Okay" Harry blinked "Still not sure why that would be funny"

"Because it's about this time that my wife, comic genius she is, says....."

"I don't know why Hermione gave up playing the flute" Felicity said "She was very talented as a child. And it's now I remember she was a very musical youth"

"Please don't" Hermione said with a half hearted sigh. Harry stared at her, still looking bemused.

"You played the flute?" He asked in complete confusion.

"Yes" She said, letting out another sigh "But that's not what she's getting at" She glanced over to the passenger side of the car "The reason she brought up that I was a very talented musical youth was because we are about to...." 

"Pass the Duchy on the left hand side" Both Felicity and Barry said at the same time as their daughter, then both her parents burst into laughter as she dropped her head into her hands. Harry continued to stare at them with polite confusion.

"You still have no buggering clue what we're on about, do you?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"Sorry" He said "But I'm sure if I understood it, the joke would be very funny"

"I wouldn't count on it" She replied darkly, glaring at the back of her mother's head "Okay - remind me to play you a song when we get home"

"Yes dear" He said, making her laugh.

"You've got him well trained I see" Barry commented, and Hermione grinned.

"I have all my minions well trained, Dad - it's a talent"

"It's true" Harry admitted "She has most of our year at her beck and call - I think we would all come and fight for her if she asked. We are definitely willing to stand up to the Headmaster for her"

"It's nice to know she's making friends" Felicity smiled, making Hermione blush.

"Friends, admirers, live long devotees" Harry shrugged "Whatever works" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I like to think of us as a team" She said "I know they think of me as their nominal leader, but honestly The Council is a voice of equals, and although I have become a sort of spokesperson for the group I am just representing the views of everyone" She looked at Harry "You know that, right?"

"Whatever you say, dear" He replied, making her parents laugh and Hermione roll her again.

"Well trained indeed" Felicity said with a giggle.

xoxox

The first week of the Christmas holiday went by with Hermione showing Harry around her home town. They explored all the places she had spent most of her time as a kid when life had become a little too much for her.

"I didn't have a lot of friends..... or any, if I am being honest" She admitted "So I learned to get along by myself" She saw the look on his face "I am guessing you understand?"

"Dudley told most of the neighbourhood kids that I was special - in the old fashioned version of the word" Harry nodded.

"He really does sound like a lovely young man" Hermione slipped her hand into his "So how do you fancy a walk into the park?"

xoxox

Christmas Eve arrived and Hermione walked her parents out to the car as they set off for midnight mass.

"You're sure?" Felicity asked her.

"It's time" She nodded "And I know the danger - if he is appalled, or doesn't react like I want, then I will have to remove it all from his mind, and things won't ever be the same" She took a deep breath "But I think it is now or never"

"Jane can't tell you?" Barry asked.

"What good would that do?" Felicity looked at her husband "Even if she says it goes badly, Hermione can't not do it because she already knows it has gone badly" Barry stared at her for a moment, then nodded - understanding coming to his face.

"And if she then doesn't go back to do it, it will rip the time-space continuum apart"

"And it would be a shame to see the world come to an end on Christmas Day" Hermione said philosophically. She smiled "So - yes - I'm going to take a chance. I thought once you were gone, I would put on my favourite film and then start from there"

"Good luck" Barry leaned down and kissed her on her forehead "You know we will be here for you"

"I love you. Both"

"We know, dear" Felicity smiled, then she and Barry got in the car and drove off. Hermione took a deep breath, then turned back and walked into the house.

xoxox

" _Good Caiaphas, the council waits for you. The Pharisees and priests are here for you_ " Hermione and Harry sat on the floor watching the film, then Hermione turned to face him.

"Harry. I want to talk to you about something" She said.

"In the middle of a song?" He asked with a smile, but then saw she was serious "Okay" She reached out and pressed pause on the 

"Tell me about The Dursleys" She looked at him calmly "And don't just dismiss me, Mr Potter, I want the truth" Harry stared back at her.

"Why?" He said quietly.

"Because my mother spoke to your aunt, and she was not impressed" Hermione folded her hands in her lap "She is not one for hyperbole, and not one for judging people, but she thinks your aunt is a mythic bitch and a heinous wench" Harry snorted in amusement "Why are you still staying there?"

"Dumbledore never told me" Harry said with a shrug "He just insists that it is the only place I will be safe. That I need to live with my aunt" He paused "He never told me why"

"Do you want to leave?" She asked him. He stared at the floor for a few moments, then looked up.

"It won't matter" He sighed "The Headmaster is never going to let me leave. He insists it is the only safe place, and there is literally no where else I can go"

"If you could, do you want to leave?" She asked him again. He looked at her for a moment longer, then gave a single nod.

"I spent the ten years of my life in a cupboard. Every morning they would let me out to make their breakfast. Then they sent me off to school" He closed his eyes "Because of Dudley and his parents' encouragements, I had no friends. I was bullied, chased and ignored" He sighed "Being ignored was probably the worst" Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I would come home, make them tea and be locked up in my cupboard again" He continued, eyes still closed "They let met out at the weekend if there are any chores I need doing, or if they want the neighbours to see me. Sometimes they send me to Mrs Figg just to keep up appearances - make sure there isn't a reason for Social Services to take me away" He took a deep breath then opened his eyes "But mostly they keep me a prisoner"

"And this is the place Dumbledore thinks you should grow up?" Hermione shook her head "Harry - I can make sure you never have to go back there again"

"But what about....."

"I can make sure you _never_ have to go back there again" She repeated "All you have to do is ask me" Harry looked at her.

"How?" He tilted his head to one side "I mean - I know you have made friends in the magical world, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't live in the magical world, and Dumbledore is not going to push his weight around with them" Hermione smiled.

"My lessons rubbing off on you?" She asked, but continued before he could reply "I have a lot of friends, Harry"

"You?" He raised an eyebrow "Not your parents?"

"The friends I am talking about came to them....... they came to them after Felicity and Barry adopted me"

"You're adopted?" He exclaimed, then he lowered his voice "Sorry. I.... you...... you just never mentioned it before"

"It's not something I talk about" She admitted "I haven't told anyone" She paused "But the people who are friends with my parents are friends because of me"

"Why?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'll get to that later" She smiled "But, as I was saying, I have a lot of friends. In a lot of walks of life" She looked at her hands "We can help you, Harry. We can ensure that your family is taken care of - we can see them paid off so they leave the country, or move to somewhere else where Dumbledore will never find them" She paused "Or we can find another way to ensure they are not capable of taking you in" Harry stared at her.

"Should I ask what you mean by that?"

"We can make them an offer they can't refuse" She said simply "My friends......" She paused "My friends include judges, lawyers, members of the local government, civil servants......" She smiled "We can have them evicted, arrested, imprisoned or deported" She looked up at him "We can have Dudley in an orphanage before New Year's Day, and Petunia and Vernon would be in prison a few days later" She took a deep breath "We can destroy them, Harry. We can punish them for what they did to you, or we can just ensure that you never have to go back again"

"Where would I go?" He stared at her "If they are thrown in prison, where would I go?"

"That would really be up to you" She smiled "You are the last of The Potters, so I think you will have the world at your feet - you can pick any magical family, and they will probably take you in. You can come and live here - I know my parents would love to have you"

"And what would happen when Dumbledore finds out?"

"Nothing" She said simply "He might think he is important, but once comes into the muggle world he has no power at all. He will not be able to change what we do - there will be too many minds for him to modify, too many records for him to alter. Once we do this, it will stay done" She took a deep breath "But on the off chance I am wrong, as unlikely as that seems, there is one more alternative"

"Oh yes? And what's that?" Harry asked with a smile.

"We have them killed" She said quietly. He snorted in amusement, then his laughter trailed off as he started to realise she was serious.

"Hermione - what kind of friends do you have, exactly?"

"We have friends who see the world for what it is, and realise it can be better" She said "Who know that there's something wrong with the world, but that it is not yet so bad that it can't be fixed" She leaned forward, resting her hands on the floor "You know I'm right. You've seen how Dumbledore runs Hogwarts - like it's his own person play palace, and we are all nothing but chess pieces to be moved around"

"But..... killing people?" He bit his lip "Doesn't that make you just as bad as him? Deciding who lives and who dies? What serves the greater good?" 

"Are we really bad?" She looked at him levelly "Your Aunt and Uncle go to church, yes?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Is that in between locking you up and calling you pathetic and worthless, and teaching their son to bully you just because he can?" She continued "And the rest of the good God Fearing folk of Little Whining? The ones who see who you've been treated and turned their backs on you - are they any better?" Harry remained silent.

"You've seen the changes at Hogwarts - you know everyone agrees it is infinitely better. Voldemort's Death Eaters have been neutralised, and are even coming over to the side of light. When he returns - and he is going to return - he will have no support. The magical community will have forsaken him and he will be all alone" She paused "You are my best friend, Harry. I have let this go on long enough, but after what my mother said about your Aunt, I can't stand the thought of you going back to that House for another summer. I can't stand the thought of you going back there for another minute" He stared at her in silence for nearly five minutes.

"The Dursleys are not nice people, I will admit that" He said "And I think most of the other people in Little Whining wouldn't care if they knew" He stared at her "But you are talking about killing them as if it were nothing. What makes you any different than the Death Eaters? Than Voldemort? He kills people who don't come up to his standards" He gazed in to her eyes "Dumbledore clearly doesn't meet you standards. Will he be next? What happens when Ron doesn't live up to them? Or Susan? Hannah? Draco?"

"You?" She asked. He continued to look into her eyes "A wise man once said 'with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the Devil himself' - we are not bad people, Harry, but we will not stand for false piety, and we will not stand for hypocrisy and people doing evil under a flag of The Greater Good" 

"And that's not what you're doing?" He pressed "Liberating me? Having the Dursleys arrested, or worse, just to get me away from them?"

"Do you really think that is just for such a nebulous concept as the greater good?" She asked, sounding astounded "Harry - I like you, a lot. I might even be falling in love with you, but that is beside the point. You are my friend - my best friend - and you are being abused and neglected at The Dursleys. I wouldn't leave a dog I liked there, let alone someone I love" She took his hands again "I am not doing this because you are The Boy Who Lived, or because you are The Chosen One, or because you are important to the magical world"

"You..... you love me?" He asked hesitently.

"You hadn't realised that?" She asked, looking bemused.

"No one's ever really loved me before" He admitted "I wasn't sure what it looked like" She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to slap Dumbledore when I see him again" She said softly, then she looked at him "I'm not doing this for anyone but you. The magical world can burn for all I care"

"No" He shook his head "You don't mean that - not after all you've done to unite it" She blushed.

"Well - maybe not" She admitted "But I don't want you thinking I am doing this because I want to use you later on, or I want you to owe me anything. I am doing it because I cannot stand the thought of you living one more second in that house, and I, my parents and my friends will do anything to ensure that happens" He stared at her for a few more minutes.

"Okay" He nodded.

"Okay what?"

"Okay - I won't go back" He said "Just promise me one thing"

"If I can" She replied. He arched his eyebrows "I don't ever want to lie to you. And I don't want to promise you something that I later have to go back on"

"Oh, okay" He nodded "I won't go back, as long as you don't kill them. If they have to go to jail, and Dudley has to go to an orphanage, that's fine. But I don't want them dead - I never wanted that" He paused "Not even as a final resort" She smiled.

"You won't have to go back at the end of term, and I promise they won't die" She said "I can't promise they won't go to jail, or that Dudley won't go to an orphanage and once that happens things will be out of my control"

"I understand that" He said "I just don't want anything to happen because of something I asked for, if you know what I mean" She nodded "So is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have been thinking about that" She said "Dumbledore told you that it was important you go back because you had to have a home? Somewhere you lived?"

"More or less - he didn't phrase it like that, but yeah - that was basically it" Harry nodded.

"So I want you try to something now" She paused "You know when I left you when we came home?"

"Yes"

"I went to Gringotts, then came here, and then my parents brought me to the station under the cloak. In the tween time, a warding team put up some super powerful wards. No one can cross them without permission, and the house is now unplottable" She smiled "That means no one can find us"

"Cool" Harry said "But how....."

"I want you to say something, and to mean it" She paused "I want you to say, here and now, you are never going to return, and Aunt Petunia's house is not your home and never has been" Harry took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

xoxox

"I know that it's late, so I won't keep you much longer" Dumbledore said calmly "The last thing we have to discuss is the......" He trailed off as he realised there was a soft pinging sound coming from the far corner of the room. The rest of the staff in the meeting turned and looked at the same corner, where a small silver funnel was letting out pings.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked "May I ask....." Dumbledore stood up, cutting her off. He strode across to the corner and stared down at the shelf where the funnel sat along with three other silver devices.

"It is a ward monitor, Minerva" He said, not taking his eyes off the funnel "If it monitors the state of the wards around a specific location"

"Which location?" Remus turned in his seat "Not Hogwarts?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "Around Number 4, Privet Dr...."

xoxox

"Now say it like you mean it" Hermione smiled "Say that it is has never been your home, that you never want to go back and that you don't consider them family"

xoxox

Dumbledore took a step back as the funnel shape device exploded, the circular device started letting out puffs of bright green smoke and the cone shaped device let out a long single stream of yellow smoke and a piercing whistle before it too exploded.

Dumbledore turned to see the rest of the staff on their feet, half of them staring at him and half of them staring at the shelf.

"What the hell is going on, Albus?" Filius demanded. Dumbledore stared at the shelf for a few more moments, then turned to face his staff.

"These four devices monitor the health and well being of Harry Potter" He said "That two of them have exploded is not a good sign"

"You are monitoring Harry Potter?" Remus asked.

"He is an important person in our society, Remus" Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses "He needs protection" He looked at the shelf again "However if the readings I am getting from these devices are correct, Mr Potter might be in serious trouble" He turned to face his staff "This indicates that all the wards I set up around Number 4 are gone. They are just not there any more. That should never be able to happen"

"And the other two?" McGonagall asked.

"That is slightly more confusing" Dumbledore admitted "The other device that exploded informs me of his location when I request it, but it can no longer track it. That would normally suggest that he is either somewhere where I cannot locate him or he is......" He paused, trying to frame the thought in this head, then shrugged "It would deactivate or explode if he died" There was a chorus of in drawn breaths "However the fact the third device is showing green smoke means that Mr Potter is currently in excellent health and is very happy - far happier than he has been in a very long while"

"So he is not dead then?" Severus asked.

"If he were, the smoke would be black" Dumbledore nodded "Minerva, Severus, Remus, Filius - if you would come with me, we need to go to Privet Drive. I want to see what has happened to the wards. If they are under attack from Sirius Black or other Death Eaters, we might have to rescue Harry's relatives"

"Yes, Albus" Four voices came back in unison.

"Professor Burbage - if I might impose upon you to visit the Granger house?" He asked "I know it is late, but if Mr Potter is in danger, I believe we should find out"

"I don't know where they live, Headmaster" Charity replied.

"They live at......" Dumbledore started, then trailed off, blinking in confusion "Well - that is unusual. Minerva? I believe you have been there?"

"Yes, Albus, but I am afraid I cannot remember either" She admitted "I can think of the town, and the street, but I am afraid I cannot remember the address"

"It would seem that this might be an explanation" Dumbledore looked back at the shelf "If the Granger house is now unplottable, and protected by more wards than previously it has been......" He fell silent, then his eyes widened "No! He can't have!"

"Albus?" Several voices sounded at once.

"Forgive me, but we must get to Privet Drive at once. Charity, everyone - please remain here until I return. I realise it is late, and I know you wish to retire for the evening, but we will be as quick as we can" He nodded to the others, then he, Remus, Filius, Severus and Minerva stepped towards the floo and a moment later they were gone.

xoxox

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"What did I just do?" She turned to face him.

"If I am right, Dumbledore - being the type of person he is - has some kind of doodad monitoring the wards around your house. I mean your former guardian's house" She smiled "And when you said that you are not going back - that the past is in the past - it would have caused the wards to collapse, and the device to go mental"

"And The Headmaster will have rushed over there to see what is going on?" Harry smiled "An early Christmas present?"

"Of sorts" She grinned "Of course the next thing he will do is come here" She paused, then gave him one of the most wicked grins he had ever seen "Remember when I said the wards would make this place unplottable? So that no one can find us?" Harry stared at her, eyes widening.

"You're kidding" He said after a minute.

"Nope" She shook her head, still grinning.

xoxox

Dumbledore, Remus, Severus, McGonagall and Filius stepped out of Arabella Figg's floo, one by one, then - without waiting to see if they had wakened her - apparated down the street to stand in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

The four teachers watched as Dumbledore ran a few scans. 

"Well?" Remus asked. Dumbledore turned to face them.

"The wards are gone. It's as if they have never been there" He took a deep breath "Since we know that Mr Potter is alive, and apparently in good health, I can only think of one reason why this would happen, but it makes no sense" He fell silent.

"Are you going to share that reason with us, Albus, or do we have to guess?" Severus asked drily.

"It would seem that Mr Potter no longer considers this place his home" Dumbledore said calmly "That he has essentially said that he does not think of this place as home, and never will again"

"Is that all?" McGonagall asked "Because that seems a little bit of a weak thing to tie the wards to"

"No - you don't understand" Dumbledore shook his head "It's not just a cause thing - it's not like saying 'I hate you' in the middle of an argument with a friend, or 'I wish you'd die' when you are upset with someone" He paused, formulating his thoughts "You are all aware that to cast a cruciatus cruse you really have to mean it? That it requires true hate, and not just righteous anger?" They nodded "Well for the wards to collapse with such finality, Mr Potter would have to never want to see this place, ever again - he would have to hate his relatives to such a degree that he would not care if they died in a fire, or were murdered by Death Eaters when he left" He watched the impact of his words on his colleagues.

"What did they do to him?" Remus asked.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore looked at him,surprised.

"You don't gain a hatred like that because they talk down to you, or because they take away your pudding" Remus said, his face darkening "So, Albus, what have his relatives done that made him hate them so much?" Dumbledore gazed back at him.

"I know was not happy here, but I just assumed it was the normal problems teenagers have with their parents" He paused "Perhaps I was mistaken" He shrugged "However the issue is what to do now" He gestured to the house behind him "Harry still needs protecting"

"So where is he?" Severus asked, looking slightly amused. Dumbledore turned to face him.

"Pardon me?"

"Where is The Golden Boy of Gryffindor?" Severus repeated.

"He is staying with The Grangers" McGonagall said.

"And that is......" Severus continued, now smiling openly. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared back at him.

"I do not know, Severus" Dumbledore admitted.

"Then lets assume, for the moment, that he is safe" Severus said "If we know where he is and we can't find him, then I would be willing to take a guess that anyone who doesn't know where he is would be even less likely to be able to" He turned to Remus "Care for a Christmas nightcap, Remus?"

"I thought you would never ask, Severus" He said "Filius?"

"My pleasure" The three teachers turned on the spot and vanished. 

"I would suggest they are right, Albus" McGonagall said "Until either he or Miss Granger gets in touch, there is very little we can do" Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at Number 4 again, then gave a single nod.

"I will see if I can find a way to rebuild the wards, otherwise I will have to find somewhere else for him to live come the summer" He paused "Perhaps The Weasleys? He appears to be friends with young Ronald"

"You don't think he would want to stay at the Grangers?" McGonagall asked.

"Would her parents want him there?" Dumbledore asked in response "It is clear he has an affection for their daughter" He paused "And I think she already has too much of an influence of him while they are at school - I dread to think what would happen if they were together during the summer as well"

xoxox

"You know we haven't been paying any attention to the film" Harry said, as he realised the end credits were rolling. 

"Yeah - sorry about that" Hermione picked up the video controller "Do you want me to start again?"

"If you like" He looked at the clock "But Happy Christmas, Hermione" He leaned over and was just about to kiss her on the cheek. However just as he did, she turned to face him and he ended up giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wow" He said "Do all kisses feel like that?"

"I don't know" She admitted, blushing wildly "That was my first"

"Oh......." He trailed off "Sorry?"

"For what?" She blinked.

"Stealing it?" She gave a soft laugh.

"Well - if you stole it, I'd better get it back" She leaned over and kissed him again, this time for slightly longer. This time, when she leaned back, he was blushing.

"So - you still want to watch the film?" She asked.

"We'd probably better" He said, then - at the confused look on her face - he added "Your parents will come home soon and I'd rather not spend my first Christmas with you being chased around the house by two irate dentists" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh trust me - they wouldn't chase you around the house" She said, still giggling "They'd tell you everything is okay, then wait until the surgery opens after Boxing Day" She paused, then grinned maniacally "Then they would invite you for a cleaning, or an inspection, and boom! They would have their revenge!" She started laughing again, then fell over backwards, still laughing.

"That doesn't make me feel better you know" He said, rolling his eyes "Despite the Dursleys treating me like crap they did occasionally send me to the dentist - I know what they can be like" Hermione looked up from the floor, then her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Are you suggesting my parents would use the opportunity to mistreat, or even torture, you - just for kissing their daughter on Christmas morning?" She asked with a sly look. 

"Well - you know what they say about dentists?" He said, then narrowed his eyes and sighed "That they are usually standing right behind you just as you are about to make a joke at their expense, right?"

"Merry Christmas, Mr Potter" Felicity said, walking into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor Granger, Doctor Granger" Harry turned and smiled at Barry and Felicity "And - you know - sorry about the dentists comment"

"It's not like we haven't heard it before" Barry sat down on the sofa behind Harry "So - what have you been up to?" He paused as both children blushed bright red "Oh I don't want to know" Felicity laughed.

"The perils of a teenage daughter" She said with a grin "So - anything else fun happen this evening?"

"I think I crashed the wards at The Dursleys" Harry said "I decided I never want to return there again, and said it was not my home" He paused "It's the first time I've ever said that"

"And that would crash the wards?" Barry asked "Wouldn't that alert the Headmaster?"

"Probably" Harry replied "But from what Hermione told me, your house is protected by the best wards available, including ones that would make it night on impossible for the staff to find it" He looked over at Hermione, who gave an encouraging nod "If I might suggest something?"

"Of course" Felicity said.

"After Christmas - on the 27th or the 28th - can we write to the Headmaster and tell him there is nothing to worry about. That I will return to Hogwarts the Sunday before term starts, and I will be fine before then" Harry paused "And that we don't need him coming round to check on us before then"

"I can live with that" Felicity nodded.

"So can I" Hermione smiled "And I also promised he would never have to return to The Dursleys - so can we arrange something?" Both her parents looked at her questioningly "I told him about friends, and what they can do for us and to The Dursleys"

"You did?" Barry asked sceptically.

"She did, sir" Harry nodded, then blushed "Sorry - she did, Mr Granger" Barry laughed.

"Do you mind if I tell them?" Hermione looked at Harry. He took a deep breath, then gave a single nod. 

"The Dursleys kept him locked in a cupboard for ten years, they made him work like a slave, they let Dudley bully him and encourage the other kids to bully him" She paused "Someone has been protecting them from facing charges of child abuse, and I think it is time we brought that protect to an end" Barry and Felicity exchanged glances, then they both nodded.

"We'll see to it as soon as the country opens up again" Felicity said "We can't really do anything about it before Wednesday because of the bank holidays, but come the 29th we will have our friends deal with them" Harry looked at the three Grangers.

"Hermione........"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I never asked you...."

"Asked me what?"

"You said the friends you have - that are going to help me ensure I never have to go back to..... to them" He paused "You said they came to you after you were adopted"

"I did" Hermione nodded.

"So, aside from being smart, thoughtful, insightful, incredibly pretty and undeniably brilliant, is there something else I should know about you?" He asked "About why all these people would be friends of yours, rather than your parents?" Hermione glanced at her parents, then slowly turned back to look at him.

"Do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

"Always"

"Then can you wait for that answer until another night?" She said "I think we've done a lot of talking tonight, and we could both do with some sleep" She glanced at her parents "In our own beds" Felicity grinned while Barry rolled his eyes "And I don't want to overload you with information and scare you off" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then he nodded.

"Okay" He smiled "And merry chris....." He trailed off "Happy holidays" She laughed.

"Happy holidays to you too, my sweet" She leaned forward and kissed him again, ignoring the snort of amusment from behind her.

xoxox

From the other side of the room, under Harry's invisibility cloak, Jane slipped her wand back into her robes. 

"One trust me charm completed" She said to herself "So now - time for bed"

xoxox

Harry and Hermione stood outside his bedroom door.

"So - this is goodnight?" He asked.

"I think so" She admitted "I probably shouldn't come in - my parents would probably disapprove" She smiled "Good night" She leaned over and kissed him, then turned and went into her room, glancing at the reclining figure on the bed. Almost at once, she pulled out the time-turner and span it back a single time, before going out of her room and crossing into Harry's. 

She found the invisibility cloak then ran downstairs, throwing the cloak over herself. She paused at the door, then slipped into the lounge, taking up a position in the corner.

_"Do you trust me?" She asked quietly._

_"Always"_

_"Then can you wait for that answer until another night?" She said "I think we've done a lot of talking tonight, and we could both do with some sleep" She glanced at her parents "In our own beds" Felicity grinned while Barry rolled his eyes "And I don't want to overload you with information and scare you off" Harry gazed at her for a moment_

She cast a trust me charm on Harry, then held her breath.

_then he nodded._

Jane let the breath out she had been holding, then slipped the wand back into her robes.

"One trust me charm completed" She said to herself "So now - time for bed" She slowly stood up and left the room. She ran back upstairs and put the cloak back in Harry's bedroom before crossing back into her own.

She sat down on the bed, then lay back against the pillow.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Hermione came in, then vanished a second later as she travelled back in time. 

"Another night well spent" She said to herself "And perhaps, in time, I will tell him the truth" She paused "But for now, we have to work out what we want to do with The Dursleys"


	33. A Prologue To A Bright New Year

The following Tuesday, Hermione and Harry put their coats on and they walked to the front door.

"We're just going for a walk in the park" Hermione called out to her parents "We'll be back in about an hour"

"Okay sweetie" Barry called back "You've got your wands?"

"Yes, Dad" She said "We can't use them, you know"

"I know" He walked out of the kitchen "But I'd rather you have them and not need them, than be found wanting"

"Ever the boy scout" She smiled, then stood on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you soon" She and Harry walked out the front door, and down the path. He was just about to step out on to the street when she reached out and stopped him.

"Hermione?"

"Over there" She said, pointing across the street to the corner of Mayfield Crescent and Morgan Street. Harry followed her finger, then frowned.

"McGonagall?" He asked in a near whisper, looking at a cat perched on the stone wall that bordered the house on the corner.

"I think so, yes" She nodded in response "And since you and I are the only wizard and witch in the area, she can only be here for us" She took his arm and pulled him a few steps back "They must have a vague idea of where the house is, but not be able to find it exactly"

"So they thought if they left someone to watch the area, they would be able to find it and......." He trailed off, looking confused "Do what?"

"I have one or two ideas" She said "Stay here for a moment" He nodded, then watched as she walked down the path again. She walked onto the street and turned in the opposite direction to where McGonagall was sat.

Almost as soon as she started walking, the cat leapt off the wall and transformed into their Transfiguration teacher.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall shouted. Hermione stopped, then turned to face her.

"Professor. What would you be doing lurking outside my house during the Christmas holidays?"

"The Headmaster asked me to come and speak to you and Mr Potter" McGonagall said "He is very concerned about the events of the past few days"

"And that gives you the right to skulk around outside my house disguised as a cat?" Hermione walked towards her, then stopped in front of her "To spy on me, my parents and my guest?"

"Professor Dumbledore is worried" McGonagall said "He wanted to ensure you were both safe" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"How long were you sat on the wall over there, Professor?" She gestured to the place McGonagall had been perched before her transformation "Four, five hours?"

"Eight" McGonagall admitted.

"And I am going to take a guess that there was someone there before you? Keeping watch either with an invisibility cloak or some other kind of spell?" Hermione continued.

"Of course"

"At any point could you find my house? Detect any mages in it? Detect any magic at all?" She stared at her teacher "Have you been able to even see my house, despite knowing where it should be?" She waited for McGonagall to reply, then smiled "We do not need your help Professor, and we do not need the Headmaster's help"

"And if Sirius Black turns up?"

"You and the Headmaster know where we live and you haven't been able to find us. What chance do you think Black would have?" Hermione demanded "Go back to Hogwarts, Professor. Harry and I will return to school in the new year, and we will be safe until then"

"The Headmaster....."

"....is not in charge of my life, Professor" Hermione snapped "And he is not in charge of Harry's life. So either you let us have our holidays, or we will take steps to ensure we can" McGonagall stared back at her.

"Are you going to spend your entire holiday in your home? Or are you going to go outside?" She asked, her voice taut.

"I don't see how that is any of your business"

"The entire town is not protected, Miss Granger" McGonagall said, her voice becoming more confident "If you are wandering around then you will be in danger should Sirius Black track you down"

"And if Sirius Black goes to The Weasleys, or The Bones, or The Lovegoods, or The Malfoys and threatens to kill them all if you don't turn Harry over, what will you do?" Hermione demanded "EVERY student is in danger unless you are going to assign guards to all of his friends for the rest of the holidays. Are you going to do that?"

"No"

"Then leave us alone or I will be forced to take this further" Hermione said "If I see anyone from the Hogwarts staff, I will summon The DMLE and have them arrested for stalking. Is. That. Clear?" McGonagall stared at her "I want to hear you say you understand me, Professor, and I want to hear you say you will tell your lord and master"

"I will pass the message on to Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger, and I understand you perfectly" McGonagall said sharply "However You can be certain this will not be the end of the discussion"

"I didn't think it would be" Hermione turned on her heel and walked back into her home, vanishing as she crossed the ward boundary. McGonagall gazed after her for a moment, then she looked up and down the street before turning on the spot and vanishing.

xoxox

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, while McGonagall stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"She really threatened to call The DMLE?" He asked as he continued pacing.

"Yes, Albus"

"And yet she - and presumably Mr Potter - are going to wander around her home town?"

"That was the impression I got, yes"

"And if we were to provide guards for her, even under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment spells?"

"Then I believe she would find a way to contact Director Bones, and have whoever we might send arrested for being a threat to the students" McGonagall paused "And if The DMLE find an invisible person following The Boy Who Lived then their first instinct is going to be to jump on them"

"I can ensure they are given a portkey....." Dumbledore started, but she cut him off.

"You are also assuming you can find someone to do this" She pointed out "Miss Granger is incredibly popular amongst the staff - trying to find someone willing to spy on her during the holidays is probably going to be harder than you would think....."

"Someone to protect her" He corrected.

"To do it without her permission and against her will" She added "Once that becomes clear, I doubt anyone will be happy or willing to help you"

"So I should do what?" He rounded on her "Just let them stay there? Without supervision? Without protection? Without anyone watching them? Sirius Black could find them and kill them and we would never know"

"Albus, I am aware of all this, but I am not sure what you want me to do" She said after a few moments "If I go back there, they will have me arrested. I believe if you go there, they will have you arrested as well. As will anyone else from the Hogwarts staff" She paused, then let a wry smile cross her face "You could ask Lucius Malfoy for help - he is friends with not only Miss Granger and Mr Potter but her parents as well. Maybe he can argue your case" Dumbledore glared at her.

"I am not going to ask that....... person for help" He said "We will just have to find another way"

"Yes, Albus" She nodded "I will leave you to think that over"

xoxox

_Dear Headmaster,_

_While you have probably received a message from your lapdog, I just wanted to confirm it in writing so there would be no misunderstanding._

_I am spending the rest of the holidays at The Grangers. We are both perfectly safe behind the wards - wards erected by one of the best teams at Gringotts. As you can imagine, the wards are some of the most secure, most safe and most impenetrable in the world. It would take an army to get through them, and neither Sirius Black nor you has one big enough._

_We will return to Hogwarts with the rest of the students, unless we are given a reason to change our minds._

_If we see any teachers, or other mages we don't know, be assured we will summon Amelia Bones, and we will consider it a reason to reconsider continuing our education at Hogwarts._

_Regards,  
Harry & Hermione._

xoxox

Dumbledore stared at the letter, then he picked up a piece of parchment of his own and started writing.

xoxox

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her correspondence at the surprising sound coming from the study. She put the letter down and stood up, but as she was going to walk into her husband's study she saw the door open and Lucius come out to meet her, a wide smile on his face and a letter of his own in his hand.

"Something amuses you, husband?" She asked.

"Oh yes, wife of mine" He grinned and handed her the letter. She took it and read it through, then looked up at him again.

"He is serious?" She asked incredulously "Albus Dumbledore wants you - you of all people - to plead his case to Hermione Granger, her parents and Harry Potter?"

"So it would seam" Lucius nodded, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"You're not going to do it, surely?"

"Of course I am" He nodded "If only to learn the whole story and find out why Harry and Hermione have finally seen fit to defy the great and powerful Dumbledore" He smiled "I think it will most definitely be a tale that I.... that we want to hear" He looked at her "Would you like to accompany me?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do" Narcissa replied.

xoxox

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have been enlisted by Professor Dumbledore to talk to you and Mr Potter in regard to your current circumstances. He believes that since you will not listen to anyone on the staff, and indeed threatened them with arrest should they show their face in your town before the start of term, that someone you consider a friend might do better._

_You are, of course, free to refuse to meet me - I will not force myself upon you. But if you wish to meet, I would be grateful if you would let me know where I could meet you in your home town, and when._

_Your friend,  
Lucius Malfoy._

xoxox

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I would never dream of refusing to meet you - that is not the act of a friend._

_However as Harry is staying with me over Christmas, I have ensured that the wards around my house have been improved. This means you can't come direct to the house - it is now unplottable._

_There is a market cross in the town square. If you were to make your way there, we can meet you tomorrow (Friday) at lunch. While I realise reminding you this is a muggle town might seem pointless and even patronising, I just thought I'd mention it as I know you are not used to leaving the magical world._

_Kindest regards,  
Hermione._

xoxox

Hermione and Harry walked through town the day after, and approached the market square. Hermione lowered her hand down to her side.

"Just in case" She said.

They walked through the square and sat down on the bench opposite the market cross.

"Did we actually say when lunch was?" Harry asked. When Hermione didn't reply, he turned to look at her, and she blushed "I'll take that as a no, then?" She opened her mouth to reply but before she could get a word out, they saw two figures strolling down the road on the far side of the square. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Oh shush" He said, then they both stood up and walked around the square, meeting Lucius and Narcissa coming the other way.

"Good afternoon, Narcissa, Lucius" Hermione nodded politely. Lucius looked at her curiously.

"May I ask....." He started, and Hermione smiled.

"Music hall tradition" She replied "The straight man always comes first" Narcissa and Lucius exchanged amused glances, then Lucius tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"She is a very good judge of character" He said with a smile "But if we are to discuss the rest of our business, we should probably go somewhere private"

"If you would like to come with us" Harry nodded, then he took Hermione's hand, and they started leading the Malfoys back towards their house.

xoxox

Quarter of an hour later, they walked up Hermione's street, then stopped three houses down. Hermione turned to face the two Malfoys.

"The house is under a series of wards - unplottable and wards that make it impossible for anyone who wishes us harm to cross them" She paused "So this is how it will work. I will take Lucius' hand and Harry will take Narcissa's. We'll cross the wards like that. If you sincerely mean us no harm, you will be able to come with us. If not, you will be blasted back across the street and we will have to have words" She looked at them seriously "And trust me - that will not be something you will like"

"We understand" Narcissa said, holding her hand out to Harry. He took it, then he and Narcissa walked up the street and turned up the path. Lucius held his breath, then let it out as he saw his wife vanish beyond the wards.

"Well - it looks like your wife doesn't wish us harm" Hermione smiled "At least the wards don't seem to judge her so" She tilted her head to one side "Care to see if they will judge you the same way?" Lucius held out his hand.

"When I was sixteen, I jumped halfway across the country on my third attempt at apparation" He said "I hold some of the highest marks in the history of Hogwarts, and while it is not something I am apt to boast of, I was his most loyal and I deserved that position. I was the best of the best, Miss Granger - there was no one who could match me"

"Do you regret it? And are you coming to a point?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I did what I did because I believed in the cause" He said quietly "I believed I was righteous, and that it was for the good of wizard kind" He took a deep breath "Over the past two, two and a half years, I have learned better. If I could go back and live my life over, I would do things differently. But I can't, and dwelling on the past serves very little purpose other than to make one miserable" He paused "But I swear to you now - when The Dark Lord returns, I will not stand by his side. I will not go back to that life, and I will not kill for him. I will not be his most loyal - I will not be he anything" Hermione stared at him, then smiled.

"And as for the point I was coming to - I have never shyed away from a challenge in my life, and I am not going to start now" He moved his hand up and down "So bring it on"

"Well said" She took his hand, and together they walked forward and into the wards.

xoxox

"Mother? Dad? Can you come down? We have guests" Hermione called up the stairs as she, Lucius, Harry and Narcissa walked into the hall. Harry took the Malfoys into the lounge. 

"Please - have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Harry said, gesturing to the chairs "And can I take your coats? Cloaks?"

"Thank you" Narcissa smiled. They handed their cloaks to Harry, who took them out and hung them up in the hall, then he and Hermione walked back in as Barry and Felicity came downstairs and walked in behind them.

"Mother, Dad - you remember Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione said as Barry and Felicity sat down.

"Of course" Felicity nodded "Welcome to our home, and thank you for coming"

"Our pleasure" Narcissa replied "And while we came on Dumbledore's bidding, we didn't come to do his bidding" She glanced across at her husband "We mostly came to see what all the fuss was about" She paused, then grinned "We are just being nosy" Felicity burst out laughing.

"Sorry" She said, getting herself under control "I just found it funny" She took a deep breath "Sweetheart - I believe this is your story"

"Okay" Hermione walked to the middle of the room "Harry? Do you mind if I....."

"I am done hiding, my dear" He said "Nothing they did was my fault" Hermione smiled at him.

"Very well" She took a deep breath "After James and Lily died, Harry was left with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband and infant son, Vernon and Dudley. All three of them hated magic, and because of that they basically abused Harry for the first ten years of his life" Lucius and Narcissa both turned to look at him, but Hermione kept talking.

"They kept him locked in a cupboard, only letting him out for school, or to do chores, or to make sure the neighbours saw him from time to time. They essentially used him as free slave labour and put him away in a box until they needed him" She tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but from the looks on Lucius and Narcissa's faces, she wasn't entirely succeeding "They also told him his parents died in a car crash, and repeatedly lied to him about it, have told him magic is freakish and wrong and that he is a freak" She shook her head "They encouraged their son to bully him, the neighbours to shun him and made his life a living hell" 

"So why......" Narcissa started, but Lucius cut her off.

"The protections" He said softly. Everyone turned to look at him "After The Dark Lord fell, we spent some time looking for Mr Potter. We knew he was the one who had caused our Lord and Master to be destroyed, and we knew where he was - the records in The Ministry were clear on that" He paused "But any time we got close, we were driven back. There was some kind of magic that we could not understand protecting the area around the house" He looked at Harry "If we'd known that your family hated you - that all we had to do was appear to the lower demons of their nature and they would turn you over in a heartbeat - then perhaps we would have altered our plans"

"Well - on behalf of my boyfriend, may I say how glad I am you lacked imagination?" Hermione said with a laugh "The protection you were driven back by was based on a blood ward created by Dumbledore when Harry was first left there"

"Blood magic?" Narcissa exclaimed "The Head of The Wizengamot?"

"As long as I had a place I called home, I would be safe there, and no one could do me harm" Harry said "I admit, I never entirely believed it until now" He smiled at Lucius "On Christmas Eve, I said that I would never return there, and I would never again call The Dursleys home. Ever since then, Dumbledore has been sending members of staff - members of The Order - to spy on me"

"I threatened to have them arrested - to have Director Bones talk to them - and that is when he asked you to speak to us" Hermione said "We think he knows that the wards are gone, and that it must be my fault"

"Putting the wards back up will be difficult" Lucius said "Creating a blood ward in the aftermath of the downfall of The Dark Lord would have been easy - very few people would have been paying attention" He paused "But now? It would require you to be present, and the magic required is not inconsiderable. It will attract a lot of attention - especially if you don't do it willingly"

"You can count on that" Harry said darkly "But there is something else - since we exchanged letters"

"Yesterday morning The Dursleys were arrested" Hermione said, trying to keep the gloating tone out of her voice, but not really trying all that hard "Vernon was arrested for tax evasion - the money he was given for looking after Harry wasn't declared to the taxman and the taxman wants to know why"

"Taxman?" Lucius asked.

"I will explain later" Barry said, and Lucius nodded.

"When they learned there was another child in the house, and no evidence of that, they questioned Petunia and Dudley and Vernon about how Harry was treated, and that lead to Petunia being arrested on charges of child abuse, child neglect and a few other charges. Petunia is in jail, pending trial. Vernon is in jail, due to the massive amount of fraud he is suspected of. Dudley is currently living with Marge Dursley - an appalling woman - until they can find a place for him with social services" Hermione continued.

"He can't stay with his aunt?" Narcissa asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "She spends half her day drunk, and the other half asleep. She may get a bit better now she has a kid to look after, but I doubt it" She paused "Honestly he would be better off on the streets than with her - she would raise him like she raises her dogs and treat him worse than she treats them" 

"The point is that my beloved aunt and uncle are going to jail for a good long time, so there is no possibility I will be able to return to them come this summer, even if Dumbledore wants to put the wards back up" Harry said "And I am pretty sure putting the wards up around whatever jail Petunia is sent to is probably not going to work either"

"Probably not" Lucius said with a slight smirk "If I might ask a question?"

"Of course"

"Why were they arrested now?" He looked at Hermione "Why not earlier?"

"Maybe something relating to the wards collapsing" She shrugged "Perhaps the wards protected them from other forms of harm as well" She paused "Or perhaps someone tipped the authorities off" 

"Perhaps?" Lucius looked at her curiously.

"I'm not saying a thing" She grinned "Whatever the reason, Vernon and Petunia are going to jail for a long time, so Harry will have to find a new home. We have already offered our services, and I suspect there will be a few magical families who might be willing to provide a home to The Boy Who Lived" She paused "We went before the courts this morning, and given the regard they are held in the muggle world, Doctor and Doctor Granger have been appointed Harry's temporary guardians in this world, and will have a lot of say over where he will go"

"You realise you have a magical guardian as well" Narcissa pointed out "And he has an equal say in the magical world"

"A magical guardian who left him in the care of two people who abused him so much one of them is going to prison for it?" Felicity asked with an amused grin "Do you really think we can't challenge Dumbledore's guardianship and get him removed? Get him replaced with someone more suitable?"

"It might be a challenge, but I think you and your husband are almost certainly up to it" Lucius said with a laugh "You can certainly count on any support from us, if you should need it"

"Thank you" Barry said "Although with all due respect, I suspect if we suggest Voldemort's former Chief Death Eater as a potential magical guardian....." Narcissa and Lucius both burst out laughing.

"That really wasn't what I meant, Barry" Lucius said "And I'd have to agree - the idea of me as Mr Potter's magical guardian does seem..... unlikely" He gave another laugh "I just meant that we have some influence, and some friends in the magical government"

"And the idea of sticking one to Dumbledore?" Felicity asked.

"Always fun" Narcissa admitted.

"So - now that you know the full story, what are you going to report to your Lord and Master?" Hermione asked in a dry tone.

"I thought I could just tell him the truth" Lucius admitted. Hermione stared at him, then grinned.

"We're going to be going back to Hogwarts on Sunday - that's two days from now" She said "Even if we get packed up early, we wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow so that's just a day earlier - hardly seems worth the effort really"

"And if we can mention that your Aunt and Uncle have been arrested and are both in jail, then it will make Dumbledore worry even more and start to make plans" Lucius added.

"He won't try to get them out?" Harry looked around the room.

"He can try" Hermione said "But between the records, the cameras, the tapes, the databases and all of files there will be by the time he gets there......" She shook her head "There is no chance of him being able to wipe all of the information that the system now has on the fact Vernon and Petunia are criminals and are going to jail - he would have to rip through the entire Met to do it and even then he would still miss at least a quarter of the files" She smiled a slightly wicked smile "Harry is free, and is staying that way so feel free to tell our most beloved Headmaster the truth about The Dursleys, Lucius - it won't alter anything"

"Very well" Lucius nodded "We will go and see him tomorrow, and tell about the wards breaking, about The Dursleys being in prison and about the Doctors Granger being appointed your temporary guardians" He paused "Can I tell him that you asked me to be your magical guardian? Just to see if I can make him turn red?"

"Go for it" Harry said with a laugh "It will definitely make our return to school on Sunday very entertaining"

xoxox

"....and that was where we left it" Lucius looked across Dumbledore's desk at The Headmaster "Except that now he has a new guardian in the non-magical world, Harry did suggest he might want a new guardian in the magical world and even asked me if I could perform that task for him" Dumbledore took a sharp breath in "However both my wife and I are far too busy to take on such an important role for such an important young man, so we told him we had to pass - he looked very upset, but he understood"

"I am glad to hear it" Dumbledore said calmly "Did he give you any information on where The Dursleys were being held?"

"They don't know" Narcissa shook her head.

"They don't know? Didn't Harry want to visit his Aunt and Uncle?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged incredulous looks.

"Albus, Petunia Dursley has been sent to jail for abusing Harry. Vernon went to jail for stealing from Harry. Why in the name of Merlin would he want to visit them?" Narcissa shook her head "I think that if he never sees any of The Dursleys again it will be too soon"

"Professor - Harry and Hermione will be back here on Sunday, and no doubt you can talk to them then. But I would strongly advise that you do not suggest that he visit his family, or that you try to attempt to get him to return to them" Lucius paused "And I would also suggest not attempting to free either of The Dursleys from their current situation - from what Harry and Hermione said the muggle legal system is far more complicated than you would imagine and can't be undone with a simple spell"

"I will take that under advisement, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said calmly "But please remember that I care about Mr Potter's future as much as you appear to, and I have cared about his future for a lot longer"

"Very well" Lucius said crisply. He and Narcissa stood up "We will see to it that Draco returns to school tomorrow, of course, and we are - as always - at your disposal" He took his wife's hand, then turned and walked out of the office. Dumbledore waited until the door closed behind them, then walked over to his floo and threw some floo powder into it.

"Remus Lupin" He called out, then smiled as Remus appeared at the other end "Remus, my boy. You know about the muggle legal system, yes?"

xoxox

The custody sergeant looked up from her desk at the man in the suit stood in front of her.

"Good afternoon, sir" She said with a polite nod "May I be of assistance?"

"I do hope so" He looked around "My name is John Wolfe. I am the lawyer for Mr Dursley. I was hoping I could speak to my client"

"Mr Dursley has spoken with his lawyer today" She replied.

"I was asked to come back and speak to him to clear up some points" Remus added "By my associate"

"And what is your associate's name?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. Remus smiled back at her.

"I suppose telling you I am also Mrs Dursley's lawyer is not going to help either" The custody sergeant rolled her eyes.

"Mr Wolfe - may I ask why you are really here?" She asked. Remus sighed.

"Petunia Dursley was my friend's sister in law" He said "When I learned she and her husband had been detained, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do"

"Mr Wolfe......" She took a deep breath, then looked over her solider "Judy? Can you cover for me for ten minutes or so?" 

"Of course" Another officer got up and walked over to the desk. The sergeant walked round and out of the office and up to Remus.

"Mr Wolfe, I'm Sargent Grace Russell. If you'd like to come with me?" She lead him off to the side and into an interview room "Please - have a seat" Remus sat down, while Grace sat down opposite him.

"While I can't go into too many of the details, there are some things I think you should know before you get too attached into helping your friend's sister in law" She took a deep breath "Vernon Dursley and his wife received twenty thousand pounds a year, every year for ten years for looking after their nephew and didn't pay tax on it. At all. That is not an accounting error, Mr Wolfe, that is criminal fraud on a massive scale"

"I thought police officers were not allowed to comment....."

"Alleged criminal fraud" Grace waved her hand "But off the record he is guilty as hell - the money is there and there is no evidence he paid tax on it" She paused "But that pales in comparison to the charges that Mrs Dursley is being held on" Remus stared at her, his look darkening.

"Tell me"

"Wouldn't her lawyer know that?" She asked with an amused grin.

"Tell me.... please" He begged.

"Child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect" Grace said, all trace of amusement and banter gone "The detectives that interviewed her said that she, her husband and her whale of a son treated the Potter boy like a virtual slave. Two members of the child services unit talked to the Dursley boy, who gleefully told them about Harry being locked in a cupboard, being forced to cook and clean for them, being kept in the cupboard unless he was needed to show the neighbours that The Dursleys were pillars of the community" She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"As you say - we are not allowed to comment on cases, but if you want my advice you will have nothing to do with these two, Mr Wolfe. They are bad news and I hope they go away for a good long while. The Potter boy is lucky to be away from them and I hope he has a better life wherever he is" She opened her eyes, and stared across the table at him "So Mr Wolfe - do you want to tell me the truth?" Remus stared back at her.

"My name isn't Mr Wolfe" He admitted "I am not a lawyer - I am just here because I was asked to help Vernon and Petunia" He paused "My name is Remus John Lupin, and I was friends with Harry's parents"

"And where are they?" Grace asked.

"They died a long time ago" Remus said, looking down at the table "But his mother - Lily - was Petunia's sister, which is how he ended up with them" He looked up at Grace "I had no idea how they were treating him - I was told by...... well, by someone I trusted that he would be safe and protected. If I had known......" He closed his eyes "I promise you, he won't ever go back there - not if I can help it"

"Then I won't have to arrest you for the story you told when you arrived" Grace smiled at him, then snorted with amusement as his eyes shot open "Lying to a police officer is a serious crime, Mr Lupin, but since you have made such a passionate declaration I think I can overlook it" She smiled, then stood up "So - now that that is all sorted out?"

"It is" Remus nodded "However there is one more thing" He looked up at her "I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Grace stared down at him, then gave a short laugh.

"Mr Lupin......." She started, then trailed off for a moment. She gazed at him for a minute or so, then smiled "Mr Lupin, I think I would like that"

xoxox

Harry, Hermione - both carrying bottles of water and pulling their trunks behind them - and Felicity walked into King's Cross station then came to a halt when they realised Remus was stood in the concourse.

"Wait here" Felicity said quietly. The two children nodded, then she walked across to where the professor was stood. 

"Mr Lupin" She said "I thought we had made it clear what would....."

"I'm sorry" He said "Yesterday I went to the police station where Vernon and Petunia were being held, because Dumbledore asked me to use any means at my disposal to free them" Felicity glared at him as Harry and Hermione walked up behind her.

"The custody sergeant, a woman named Grace Russell, set me straight" Remus continued "About your life with The Dursleys, about why they are in prison and about how badly we have all let you down" He lowered his gaze "I am so, so sorry Harry - I had no idea"

"The Headmaster was surprisingly good at keeping his secrets, Remus" Harry said "And while my mother and father might not be happy that you were so long in coming to the truth, they would also understand you were deceived by a master" He held out his hand "Harry Potter"

"Remus Lupin" Remus shook his hand.

"What did you tell Dumbledore about yesterday?" Hermione asked, hands behind her back.

"That if he was going to ask me to break the law and do the impossible he could at least tell me the truth" Remus said darkly "I told him that he could go and sort out The Dursleys himself" He paused, then let a wicked grin cross his face "And I warned Grace about an old man with a long white beard pretending to be a lawyer" Hermione burst out laughing, while Harry grinned.

"Grace?" Felicity asked with a curious smile.

"Custody Sargent Russell" Remus said, with a slight blush "After she lectured me for ten minutes about why I shouldn't try to help The Dursleys, I asked if she'd like to go to dinner tonight, and she said she would" 

"Wow" Hermione said "A date with a police officer" She paused "Tonight, when you should be at school" She grinned "To annoy Dumbledore or because that was her night off?"

"Why can't it be both?" Remus laughed "I am coming back on The Express - just in case of..... well, just in case of a repeat of the start of term. But once that is done, I am coming back here for my dinner with Grace" He paused "I think we can make it work"

"And the secret?" Harry asked. 

"We'll see how it goes" Remus replied thoughtfully "I am not going to spill the secret right away, but if it becomes serious....." He shrugged "We'll see"

"Well - we'll keep it a secret" Hermione said "We won't tell tales out of school" She paused "Or in school, of course"

"Of course" Remus smiled, then glanced at his watch "We should probably get going - the train leaves soon" 

"Then I commit my children to your care, Mr Lupin" Felicity said "Promise me you'll take good care of them?"

"I'll do my best" Remus smiled. Hermione hugged her mother. Harry hugged her too a moment later.

"Look after yourselves, my loves" Felicity said "Now - go, before you miss the train, and before I start crying"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then asked "Where are we going?" Hermione raised the bottle to her lips.

"There" Felicity pointed over to the edge of the concourse "There platform!"

"There castle!" Remus said, waving his hand to the north. Hermione let out a cough, sending a fountain of water spewing out all over Harry. She turned to stare at her mother, who gave a simple, quick nod.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked as Remus pulled out a towel from in his robes and passed it to him. 

"Yeah - sorry" She cleared her throat "But we really should be going" She shook her head, then pointed "There platform!"


	34. Matters of Conviction

The following morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville walked down to breakfast, and when they walked into The Great Hall all four of them came to a halt as they found a horde of people crowded round the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning" Hermione said "And why are you all here?"

"Harry has a present" Draco said, turning to face them "One that we are all curious to see what it is"

"A present? Me?" Harry bounded forward and the crowd parted for him. He walked up to the table and looked down at the package. Staring at it for a minute or so, he turned back to Draco.

"You couldn't work out what this is, Draco?" He asked, a smile starting to cross his face "Because honestly - you've been playing on the quidditch team for over a year and you grew up in the magical world, so if you can't tell what...." He turned and gestured at the broomstick shaped package on the table ".....that is then at least it's clear why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw" There was a burst of laughter from everyone stood around the table and Draco blushed light pink.

"Now, now, Mr Potter" Hermione said "You know Draco has other strengths" She paused "I mean - look at his hair. Have you ever seen a boy with hair that beautiful?" Draco rolled his eyes then looked back at the package.

"Are you going to open that, Potter, or are we going to have to open it for you?" He demanded. Harry grinned.

"Of course I am going to open it" He picked up a knife from the table and sliced the cords around the package. Then he looked up at Ron "Give me a hand?"

"Of course" Ron grinned, and together they started to rip the brown paper off. 

Within a few minutes they'd unwrapped the entire thing, and unveiled a long, sleek broomstick with two metal prongs sticking out the sides.

"A firebolt?" Draco exclaimed "You got a firebolt?" He looked up at Harry "Do you have a fairy godmother of some sort?"

"Only Hermione" Harry said, then narrowed his eyes and looked at Hermione "This......"

"Do I look like I know a firebolt from a banana?" She replied in a deadpan voice.

"She's not wrong" Neville said. Hermione turned and glared at him, but he simply laughed.

"Enough about Granger and her broomstick deficiencies!" Draco said "When can we go and fly it?" Harry looked up to the staff table, then smiled.

"We could skip breakfast" He said, but Hermione put her hand out and rested it on his arm.

"Harry....." She said quietly, and he turned to face her "Don't you want to know who it's from?"

"Who it's from?" He looked at her "What do you mean?"

"A mystery package - something you want, something nice" She looked down at the broomstick "You don't think it's a bit suspicious?"

"No?" He said, then paused "Maybe?"

"There is someone out there - someone who apparently wants you dead" Hermione looked around the group "Does anyone here think that Sirius Black doesn't have the ability to send this, and to jinx it so that the first time Harry rides it, it will do something terrible to him?" When no one replied "How about we ask Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape to have a look at it. Do some tests and charms and spells?" She smiled "Check that it won't kill my boyfriend the first time he flies on it?" She realised the entire crowd had fallen silent "So you all agree?"

"Boyfriend?" Hannah asked.

"Boyfriend?" Pansy asked.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"You want to subject a work of art like this to charms and spells and tests?" Oliver Wood demanded from the edge of the crowd. Then he realised everyone was staring at him "Oh like I care who Granger is dating when she is about to ruin a beautiful, gorgeous broom like this!" 

"Oliver......" Hermione started, then she smiled "Don't ever change"

"Why would I? And are you really going to......" Harry turned to face him.

"Do you really want to start the next game with me on this broom and then watch me fall off and die?" He asked calmly "We already lost one game because Dumbledore let the dementors nearly eat me. Do you want to lose another one because I have a broken leg, or a broken back, or a broken neck?" Everyone was staring at him as he spoke quietly but with precise words "I trust that Professors Lupin, Flitwick and Snape won't damage the broom and I trust that Flitwick and Snape won't let their desire to win the Quidditch cup stop them from returning it to me before the next match" Oliver stared back at him for a moment, then nodded.

"If you don't start the next match on that broom, I am going to throw you off the stands" He said "You know that, right?"

"You have to get past Hermione first, but yeah - you can throw me off the stands" Harry said with a grin. Oliver glanced at Hermione, then laughed.

"Deal" He said, then turned and walked back up the table. Harry looked back at Hermione.

"So - you want to come back with me?" 

"Back?" She looked at him curiously.

"Since Oliver is so......" Harry paused, trying to find the right word.

"Psychotically intense" Hannah said from behind him.

"..... dedicated" Harry continued, giving Hannah an amused smile "I thought we could ask our Professorial friends to start as soon as possible"

"I'm not sure Professorial is a real word, but okay" Hermione nodded. Then she folded the wrapping over the broom and picked it up by the middle and she and Harry walked up the centre aisle to the staff table, and came to a halt in front of Professor Flitwick.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger" He smiled "Is that.... that's a very nice broomstick. A present?"

"We aren't sure" Hermione admitted "That is why we are here"

"This was sent to me, but Hermione pointed something out" Harry looked at her "Given I have an escaped criminal chasing after me - one who, apparently, will stop at nothing to kill me - then the arrival of a broom out of nowhere that no one knows anything about could be viewed as......"

"Suspicious" Filius nodded.

"To say the least" Hermione agreed "So we were hoping to prevail upon you, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape to carry out as many checks as you could on the broom"

"Checks?" Remus asked from next to Filius "What kind of checks?"

"Hexes, curses, charms, dark magic" Harry said "Anything that might kill me, hurt me, maim me, kidnap me, cause my head to explode, legs to fall off, hands to shrink or enlarge....." He trailed off "We just want to make sure that when I get on to ride it, I can get off it again" Remus and Filius exchanged glances "If Sirius Black wants me dead, I'd rather not make it easy for him"

"And you want Filius, Severus and me to do it?" Remus looked at them "Why?"

"You and Professor Snape are experts in dark magic and how to detect and prevent it, and Professor Flitwick is unmatched in charms and counter curses" Hermione said "We need the best" She paused "And you know how Oliver Wood can be...."

"Dedicated?" Filius asked.

"Intense?" Remus asked.

"Psychotic?" Severus interjected, walking up behind his colleagues.

".... well - he would like me to use the broom in the first match and has threatened to throw me off The Astronomy Tower if I can't" Harry smirked "I think it's because he can't throw the three of you off The Tower" Remus laughed.

"That is probably true" He admitted "Okay - I will look it over tonight, and do some basic checks. The first thing I will check is portkeys and other transportation related charms - the most obvious curses would be to get you outside of Hogwarts"

"Then we check for the more complicated ones - ones that will drain life, stun or kill. Time delayed curses or specific activation charms - ones that can be triggered by other spells" Filius continued.

"And finally ones that might be tripped by external factors. Times, dates, layered wards, cascading wards and so on" Severus finished "Filius - would you agree to swap the match days over if we need to? So Gryffindor can play Ravenclaw a day later?"

"Of course" Filius nodded "Severus?"

"It would seem small and petty of me to object, even if it does make Mr Potter happy" Severus replied, making Hermione smile "And while I cannot speak for Pomona, I don't believe she would have any objection" He paused "We will see what we can do"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "Hermione, I and most especially Mr Wood appreciate your assistance" 

"Assistance in what?" Dumbledore had walked up behind them "Something I should be aware of?" He looked at the broomstick wrapped up in paper "You received a broomstick?"

"My parents sent it to me, Headmaster" Hermione said calmly "Given the fact Harry was nearly eaten by dementors the last time he played Quidditch, he has decided to leave Hogwarts, move to Tibet and farm Yaks. And since I am so cute and sexy, Oliver said I would be a perfect choice to replace him as seeker on the team" She gestured at the broom "My parents realised I would need a broom - I can't just run around and jump up and down now, can I?" Dumbledore stared at her with a blank expression, while Harry bit his lip in an attempt to keep a straight face and Remus, Filius and Severus all snorted in amusement.

"Very amusing, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said after a few moments, then he looked at the staff behind her "Remus?" Remus glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"Hermione and Harry asked us to run some checks on the broom - it was a present from an unknown source. The three of us are going to ensure it is not dangerous before he has to use it in the first match of the year" He said "Everything is under control Headmaster - thank you for your offer of assistance, should we need to take you up on it we will not hesitate to come to you"

"You suspect it might be a dark artefact and you are still willing to keep it in the school?" Dumbledore arched his eyebrows "Wouldn't it be better to destroy it?"

"It will be well contained, Headmaster" Severus said "And while I share Miss Granger's caution and have reason to suggest she might be being overly paranoid, what if she is being overly paranoid?" He looked at Hermione "Forgive me Miss Granger"

"You are forgiven" She said with a slight smile.

"But if this is just a broom, it is a very expensive one that belongs to Mr Potter" Severus continued "And if you are responsible for destroying it, you would also be responsible for replacing it"

"Is that true?" Harry asked curiously.

"Unless it can be shown it is a danger to the school" Filius nodded.

"Almost tempting to let him do it" Hermione said under her breath, then blushed "Did I say that out loud?" 

"Yes, Miss Granger, you did" Dumbledore said calmly "Filius......." He paused for a long time "If you could inform me of the results of your tests I would be most grateful"

"Of course, Headmaster" Filius nodded, then looked at Harry and Hermione "We will return it to you as soon as possible - in just as good a condition"

"Thank you" Harry smiled, then he turned to Hermione "Will that satisfy you, dearest?"

"Of course, sweetie" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss "I suppose we should get breakfast now?"

"Then lead on McDuff, and first cry hold on who has enough" Hermione stared at him.

"You know that is no where near the quote, right?" She asked.

"Do you want food or do you want to criticise me?" He grinned.

"I can't do both?" She replied as they walked off down The Hall.

"They're a couple?" Severus looked at Remus "Since when?"

"Over Christmas" Remus smiled "He stayed with her family, and they got together then" He glanced at Dumbledore "Apparently learning about his family life brought them closer together"

"How lovely" Dumbledore said in a dry voice "Do you know if he plans to spend any part of his summer there after he returns to his family?"

"He won't be returning to his family, Albus" Remus replied sharply "I have it on fairly good authority they will almost certainly be in prison until he is thirty or forty years old" 

"We shall see, Remus, we shall see" Dumbledore turned and swept away. Remus blinked, then smiled.

"Yes, Albus, we shall"

xoxox

"Mr Creevey? Mrs Abbott?" As the Gryffindors walked down towards their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, two adults fell into step with them "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"It was decided at the last PTA meeting that, given some of the concerns raised by parents and students, we'd come and watch a lesson" Marcus Creevey said "Since your mother and father are both working, Emma and I volunteered"

"Cool" Hermione grinned "You''ll give him a fair hearing?"

"Of course" Emma nodded "We aren't going to conduct a witch hunt - or a wizard hunt - we just want to see what's going on" She paused "But we did get some news from The Ministry before we came here" She looked around "I'm afraid that Buckbeak has been listed to be put down for the attack on Ron"

"What?" Ron asked in surprise "He just kicked out because he got nervous! There's no reason for him to be killed for that!"

"Ministry policy" Emma said apologetically "Any magical creature that harms a witch or wizard has to be put down. It's a policy that has been in place for decades - since the war against Grindelwald"

"Well that blows" Hermione said "Is there anything you can do? Lucius?" She looked round to see the Slytherins coming down behind them "If I talk to Draco?"

"They can try, but......" Emma trailed off.

"If Lucius uses his influence to break the law, then how does that make him any different from before?" Hermione sighed "Damn him for being a more ethical and decent human being"

"Damn him for being a good guy" Harry said with a laugh.

"So what can we do?" Ron asked "I don't want Buckbeak dying for me - not for me but you know what I mean"

"You can all lobby The Minister" Emma said "If every one of you writes a letter then it might help to convince him" She paused "If you can convince the staff to help as well - but not Hagrid, or Dumbledore. They would be considered interested parties and would possibly damage your case" She realised everyone was staring at her "I sometimes help with my husband's campaigns"

"Oh" Hermione smiled "Okay" She looked around "We'll get started during lunch?" Everyone nodded "Cool. Ron - I promise, we'll do our best"

"I know" Ron smiled "I just don't want anyone, or anything else, dying because of me" 

"I promise nothing or no one else will die because of you" Hermione said.

xoxox

A week later, Hermione collected the letters everyone had written, took them up to the staff table and handed them to Professor Flitwick.

"These are the letters, sir" She said "And I think if we gave this bundle to a single post owl, it would probably kill it" Filius burst out laughing.

"I suspect so, Miss Granger" He nodded "It just so happens that I am going to The Ministry this afternoon, so I will be happy to take the letters for you - if that is acceptable"

"I think I can live with that, sir" She smiled "I realise it might not change anything - none of us is getting our hopes up - but we think that even Minister Fudge can't ignore eighty seven letters from students" 

"And thirteen members of the Hogwarts staff" Filius said, producing another bundle of letters "It appears Buckbeak has a lot of supporters"

"Thank you" Hermione said "We all appreciate this"

"But - as you said - there is nothing to suggest that it will make any difference" Filius cautioned "The laws about convictions for dangerous animals are fairly strict, and Minister Fudge has been trying to avoid any appearance of influence or patronage"

"We know, and we are prepared for it" Hermione said "But still - thank you" She turned and walked back down The Hall, taking her seat next to Harry.

"I guess we'll see" She said.

xoxox

Later that evening, Hermione and Harry walked out along the bridge and through to the grounds. 

"It's nice out here" Harry said as they wandered - hand in hand - through the ring of standing stones "Very peaceful"

"Certainly more so than inside" Hermione said with a smile "The twins were definitely over...... excited"

"Can you blame them? They finally have dates for Valentine's Day - must be a first for both of them" Harry smirked "And it gives them a break from studying"

"Although Katie and Angelina are are probably going to make them study even harder" Hermione returned his smirk "Should be fun to watch" She paused, then leaned over and kissed him "But do you really want to talk about the twins and their budding love life when we have a budding love life of our own?"

"We do?" Harry looked at her shyly "That's nice to know" They started walking again.

"I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade and maybe go to lunch" Hermione continued "I was talking to Katie, and apparently Madame Puddifoots looks like a teddy bear convention got really drunk and threw up their stuffing inside it" Harry burst out laughing.

"So not there then?" He asked.

"Do I look like the teddy bear type?" She asked "And remember - I can kill you and make sure no one finds your body"

"No, of course you don't look like the teddy bear type, my sweet" He said in a dead pan voice "And all of the stuffed toys on the bed are just a cover to ensure no one ever figures that out"

"Oh yeah - I'd forgotten you'd seen that" She laughed.

"And I know you can still kill me and make sure no one can find my body" He said, smiling fondly "So your secret is safe with me, Ni"

"Meany?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Me" He paused "Ni" He looked at her "I thought......" He trailed off, blushing wildly "I thought I could call you Ni"

"Because?"

"Why not" He shrugged "I thought it sounded cute. And no one else calls you cute" He paused "And calling you Queen Stardust, Ruler of The Universe and the Almighty Lady of Light would really take too long and I think people would laugh" 

"True" She admitted, then she tilted her head to one side "Ni. Ni. Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni" She paused "It's nice" She looked at him "Jamie? J? Jay?"

"What's the difference...."

"The letter J or the word Jay - J. A. Y" She explained.

"J - the letter, not the word" He said.

"Okay, J" She nodded, then they both stopped at the edge of the hill and stared out over the lake "It is so pretty here"

"Yeah" He said "Ni - do you think your parents will let me stay? I mean - whether or not The Dursleys are convicted, I am obviously not going back to them and I need somewhere new to live" He squeezed her hand "But if we are going to be J and Ni then maybe your parents might not be so happy to us living together" 

"That's true" She admitted "But where else are you going to go?"

"One of the other magical families?" Harry suggested "I had an idea about one in particular" He paused "And possibly a way to sneak it past The Great And Powerful Oz" She giggled.

"True" She said with another giggle "How about we blow up that bridge when we come to it, J?"

"Blow the bridge up?" He asked, starting to giggle as well.

"Why settle for crossing a bridge when you destroy?" She said with a laugh "And everything will work out - it usually does" She pulled him close "We'll find you a home, J - away from Dumbledore and somewhere you'll be happy"

"Okay" He nodded "So - want to take a walk by the quidditch pitch?"

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do right now" She replied "So - lets go"

xoxox

Remus took the letter from the owl, then watched as it flew off into the night before he looked down at the envelope in his hands. As he saw the return address, his eyes widened.

"Already?" He whispered, then he flipped it over and opened it. 

Pulling the letter out, he scanned the contents of it before reading through it again.

"Well that is..... good news, I suppose" He said "But it does mean we have to move on the next part of the plan a little sooner than we planned" He put the letter back in the envelope "And because Harry has the map, I can't find him, so it will have to wait until tomorrow" He sighed, then shrugged "Still - bad news will refuse to leave, but good news is always willing to wait"

xoxox

Harry and Hermione walked up the corridor towards the common room, then she reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Someone's there" She said quietly "About ten, fifteen feet ahead"

"Black?" Harry replied in the same quiet voice.

"I think so" She nodded "Do you want to stay here while I go look?" He simply looked at her with his head tilted slightly to one side "Yeah - I didn't think so"

"Two of us will have a better chance than one" Harry replied "And since we just started dating, I'd rather not let you go" She smiled.

"Take the right, and draw your wand" She said. He crossed over to the right, and slipped his wand out of his robes. She walked to the left and pointed her wand forward as well. 

Together they creptdown the corridor to the junction.

"Three.Two. One. Zero" They both leapt out, wands raised.

"BLOODY HELL!" Neville shouted.

"What the....." Hermione said.

"Neville??" Harry exclaimed.

"I..... I forgot the password" Neville said sheepishly "I had them all written down, but I lost the list. And The Fat Lady won't let me in without a password"

"I was told not to" The Fat Lady said from behind him "He might be Sirius Black in disguise"

"Does he look like he is Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

"People in disguise don't look like who they are" The Fat Lady replied "That's why it's called a disguise" Hermione blinked,

"Frankenstein" She said. 

"And you are sure he isn't Sirius Black?" The Fat Lady asked.

"No - I am pretty sure he is" Hermione replied "But if we leave him out here he could do anything. At least if he is in the common room we can keep an eye on him" She looked at Neville "Come on, Siri - lets go" Neville stood up and followed them in.

"Why do I bother?" The Fat Lady sighed, the swung closed behind them.

xoxoxo

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger - may I have a word with you?" Remus strode down The Great Hall as Harry and Hermione entered the next morning.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione and Harry exchanged glances "In private?"

"I think it would be better" He nodded, then lead them back up The Hall and into The Trophy Room. He closed the door behind them, then drew his wand and cast a series of silencing and privacy charms before turning to the single portrait in the room.

"This is a private conversation, so I am going to have to take steps to block your senses. Do not take it personally" He said to the girl in the picture "I know the portraits report to Dumbledore. I know it is for security purposes, and I have no problem with that, but I want to talk to these two students in private and you are not a part of that. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor" The girl nodded "I have no objections"

"Excellent" Remus pointed his wand at the portrait and conjured a brick wall that covered the entire picture and a bit more. He then cast a silencing spell over the wall before turning back to Harry and Hermione.

"The portraits spy on us?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said - it is usually a security measure" Remus shrugged "Dumbledore can't be everywhere at once, and believe or not, the students are his first concern" He saw Harry open his mouth "Most of the students"

"Is that why there are no portraits in the common rooms? Or the dorms?" Hermione asked.

"It was considered creepy and more than a little disturbing" Remus nodded "Plus the older students objected. A lot"

"You would hop" Hermione said "So what did you want to talk to us about?" Remus smiled, then looked at Harry.

"I got a letter from Hermione's parents last night, and a few minutes later I got another letter from Grace through the muggle post" 

"We get letters through the......" Harry started, then shook his head "Never mind. Why are Hermione's parents writing to you?"

"Because they have news" Hermione said, her voice growing excited "News about The Dursleys?"

"I see the staff are not wrong when they refer to you as the brightest witch" Remus said with a smile "And yes - they sent me news about your former guardians" He pulled a letter out of his robes "I can give you the letter from the Doctors Granger, but the letter from Sargent Russell I am going to keep for myself - if that's okay" He handed the letter to Harry, who opened it.

"Want to give me a preview?" Hermione asked as Harry started to read.

"He's never going back" Remus said "Even if Dumbledore can restore the wards, Harry is never going back there" Hermione smiled, then gave Remus a hug, making him smile.

"Wow" Harry looked up from the letter "They've been convicted already?" He paused "Isn't that fast?"

"According to Grace..... Sargent Russell" Remus blushed slightly "They both pleaded guilty when they were taken to court because the evidence was so overwhelming. They were hoping to get smaller sentences by avoiding a drawn out trial"

"The sentencing is going to be in two weeks time" Harry continued "Will I have to be there for that? I mean - if they are deciding the sentences based on what they did to me, will the courts want to hear from me?"

"They will probably want a statement from you, but it can be a written statement if you don't want to face them" Remus reached out and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder "Something I think I can understand"

"Because you wouldn't want to face Greyback again?" Hermione asked. Remus slowly dropped his hand, then turned to look at her.

"She promised she wouldn't tell you" He said quietly "She gave me her word"

"Who?" Hermione blinked "You've been sick four times since you arrived, and every time it was when the moon was at its peak. If someone the staff calls The Brightest Witch can't do the maths then really she should hand back her crown" Remus stared at her, then nodded.

"Sorry" He paused "Your mother knows as well - it came up before a PTA meeting, and she said that as long as I could teach and I wasn't a danger, she didn't care"

"My mother is a good judge of character" Hermione replied "And she can keep her word - she didn't say anything to me" She glanced at Harry "Or anyone else" She smiled "I can keep a secret too"

"Okay" Remus nodded "Okay" He took a deep breath, then looked back at Harry "Anyway - I can help you write a statement, and Hermione probably can as well" He paused "If you want to go to the sentencing hearings then I am sure we can make arrangements for that as well"

"What about Harry's future living arrangements?" Hermione asked "Since he and I are now a couple, he pointed out that my Dad and Mother might be less excited about him living with us" She paused "And we'd rather not have Dumbledore deciding where he lives, if that is at all possible"

"Now that his aunt and uncle are officially out of the picture, The Ministry will be more willing to consider finding you a new home" Remus said "And unless Dumbledore is willing to explain why he put you with a family that has now been put in prison in the first place, there will be very little reason for him to interfere" He smiled "Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, but I haven't asked them yet" Harry admitted "I was waiting for....." He trailed off, then held up the letter "Well - this, to be honest"

"So now that you have it do you want to talk to them?" Remus asked "I can start making arrangements - ask them to come here, or to meet you in Hogsmeade during the next weekend?"

"First can we ask Hermione's parents to come here?" Harry turned to his girlfriend "I need them to talk to Dumbledore, and to lay out the situation and to make sure he understands how precarious his position is and that it would be in his best interests not to put up a fight"

"I will get in touch with them at lunch" Hermione nodded, then she kissed him "But you're free, my sweet"

"I know" Harry grinned, then looked at Remus "Thank you"

xoxox

Dumbledore watched as Remus, Hermione and Harry emerged from The Trophy Room then - as the two children walked down to join Ron and Neville - he stood up and walked over to intercept Remus.

"May I ask what you were talking to Mr Potter and Miss Granger about?" He asked calmly.

"You may" Remus said, taking his seat. Dumbledore stood silently for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"What were you talking to Mr Potter and Miss Granger about?" He asked, slightly less calmly.

"I am afraid that is private, Headmaster" Remus replied "But thank you for asking" He paused "However if you could see your way to making yourself available for a meeting either tomorrow night or the night after, I would be grateful"

"A meeting with whom?"

"Doctor Granger and Doctor Granger" Remus said. Dumbledore arched his eyebrows.

"I will put myself at their disposal" He said.

"Thank you" 

xoxox

_Dear Hermione,_

_We'll be there tomorrow night._

_Love,_

_Felicity._

xoxox

Fudge's assistant looked up at the woman stood in front of her, then she stood up and walked into The Minister's office.

"Minister - Under Secretary Umbridge is here" Fudge sighed.

"Send her in" He said.

"With pleasure, Minister" 

"Not really, Susanne" He sighed "But please do it anyway"

"Yes, Minister" Fudge leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly as Dolores Umbridge walked in "Madame Under Secretary - to what do I owe the..... this visit?"

"I have been reviewing the case of the hippogriff, and I would like to give you my opinion"

"May I ask why?" Fudge stared up at her, over the rim of his glasses "The DOMC ruled, and I am just being asked to reconsider it after an appeal from a number of students and staff at Hogwarts" He paused "Given that the students include the one who this creature attacked, and a number of popular and highly placed students, I have been considering granting a stay - at least until the end of the year"

"But you can't, Minister" Umbridge said calmly.

"Can't?" Fudge slowly rose to his feet "Do you remember to whom you are talking, Dolores?"

"Minister - if you are seen to be being pushed around by children, how long do you think you will remain in office?" Umbridge demanded "And do you think this will be the end, Cornelius? If you give in to this demand then they will keep making demands - more and more demands until they might as well be running The Ministry" She rested her hands on his desk "The Granger girl is already virtually running Hogwarts, Minister. Do you want her running The Ministry as well? Do you really want to give her that much power as well? All over the life of some winged horse?" 

"It..... it won't come to that" Fudge said hesitantly. Umbridge stared at him, then shook her head.

"On your own head be it, Cornelius" She said, then turned and walked out of the office. Fudge stared after her, then sat down again.

He stared into space for a few minutes, then he looked down at the form on his desk. 

"Disposal of Magical Creatures - Termination Confirmation Form"

He stared at it for a few more minutes, then picked up the pen from his desk and, with a reluctant sigh, signed the form.

xoxox

Hermione watched as Harry paced back and forth, waiting for her parents to arrive at Hogwarts.

"Does the pacing help?" She asked. Harry paused and glanced at her, then started pacing again.

"I'll take that as a no" She said, then she looked past him as she saw Remus escorting her parents in through the main doors. 

"Mother. Dad" She grinned as they pulled her into a hug, then they turned to Harry.

"Harry" Barry said "Good evening"

"Doctor Granger" Harry nodded, then looked at Felicity "Doctor Granger"

"Harry" She paused "Are you ready to meet with The Headmaster?"

"I am" He said "Doctor Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Are you two free this coming weekend? I'd like you to meet with my potential new families"

"At least one of us will be" Felicity nodded.

"Okay then" Harry nodded, then looked at Remus "Would you care to take us?"

xoxox

"Good evening" Dumbledore stood up as everyone entered the room "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger - welcome to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Remus - welcome"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Barry pulled a chair out for his daughter, while Harry pulled a chair out for Felicity. Remus leaned against the wall behind them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Dumbledore said when everyone was seated.

"We have two pieces of news, and as Harry's temporary guardians we thought it was about time you were informed" Felicity said calmly.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore glanced at Harry before looking back at Felicity "So - what do I need to know?"

"Firstly - Vernon Dursley has been convicted of grand fraud, tax evasion and one or two other crimes" Felicity said "While his sentencing is for not for two weeks, the good money - if you will pardon the pun - is on him being sent down for at least ten years" 

"Ten years?" Dumbledore exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised.

"He received over £200,000 and paid no taxes on it, Headmaster" Felicity said "And since he can't say where he received it from - because of you and your secrecy spells - they are coming down hard on him" She paused "However Vernon's punishment is nothing compared to what they are going to do to Petunia"

"Harry's aunt is being charged with child abuse, child endangerment, wrongful imprisonment, unlawful imprisonment, conspiracy to commit fraud and child neglect" Barry said, voice tinged with anger "I would be very surprised if she ever sees the light of day again" Dumbledore stared at him.

"Because of this - the fact that his aunt and uncle are going to be in jail for the rest of the century - we have decided that Harry is going to have to find a new family" Felicity took over the conversation again "It is clear he can't return to Privet Drive, and having investigated his uncle's sister there is no possibility of him going there"

"That is not your decision....."

"Yes it is" Felicity interrupted him archly "The courts have appointed us as his guardians, and we have the final say over where he goes in the non-magical world" She stared at him "You may be powerful in this world, Headmaster, but in our world you have no power" Dumbledore stared at her.

"Mr Potter needs protection, Mrs Granger"

"Doctor Granger"

"Mr Potter needs protection, Doctor Granger. The wards around Privet Drive ensured he could not be harmed. I believe that ensuring his safety should be our first concern" 

"What are you suggesting, Headmaster?" Barry asked.

"That I have contacts in the muggle world who can ensure Petunia is...."

"NO" Barry and Felicity shouted in unison, a shout echoed a moment later by Harry and Remus with only Hermione staying silent.

"Headmaster - what part of child abuse wasn't clear?" Barry asked angrily "If either Vernon or Petunia get out of jail then we will take Hermione and Harry so far away from Britain that you will never find them" He leaned forward and stared at Dumbledore "Are we crystal clear, Headmaster?"

"If that is your wish, Doctor Granger, I will - of course - respect it" Dumbledore said "But we will have to ensure Harry's protection"

"That is the other reason we are here" Barry looked over at Harry "Would you like to?"

"Thank you, Dad" Harry said, then turned to Dumbledore just as Barry gave him a winning smile.

"I've sent letters to Henry and Emma Abbott, Amelia Bones and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to meet me in Hogsmeade on Sunday. They all have one child and I have reason enough to believe they would at least be willing to entertain the idea of adopting me" Harry continued "And while I know that Mum and Dad would be very pleased and proud to take me in, I would not want to put them in that position now that Hermione and I are dating"

"You know we can just lock you in the basement, right?" Felicity said with a smile.

"I know, but then Hermione would just magic the door open and creep down there to join me" Harry pointed out "Or she'd steal the key and let me out and then where would you be?"

"Darn" Felicity snapped her fingers "I hadn't thought of that" She sighed "I guess we will have to let you go live with someone else" 

"I am afraid I can't let you do that" Dumbledore said more confidently "While you are Mr Potter's guardian in the muggle world, I am still his guardian in the magical world"

"A guardian who placed him with a woman who is now serving life for child abuse, child endangerment and child neglect" Remus said from his position at the back of the office "Are you sure you want that made public, Albus? Because I am not sure you will come out of it well" 

"I had my reasons for doing it, Remus" Dumbledore said.

"Are you willing to explain those in public? To The Ministry? The Board? To Doctor and Doctor Granger?"

"I am afraid I am not at liberty....."

"Then I'm just going to assume you are making them up" Felicity said "Harry will meet with his potential family members, and the four of us will make the final decision" She paused, then looked over her shoulder "We will take your advice Remus, but it will be our decision"

"I would expect nothing less" Remus tilted his head.

"Make no mistake, Dumbledore" Felicity said firmly "It will be our choice, along with the family in question. We will make it clear that Harry's security is important, but also that his happiness is equally important. But it will come down to us" She paused "Are we clear?"


	35. Solutions and Problems

Susan and Hannah waited outside the charms class, leaning against the wall opposite the door. 

"How are we going to approach this?" Hannah asked.

"We throw him to the floor and beat the truth out of him" Susan said. Hannah arched her eyebrows "Maybe not quite that dramatic, but it could be fun"

"You want to throw a boy to the floor and wrestle with him?" Hannah smirked "If I was the jealous type...." Susan rolled her eyes, then leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"So how would you approach this?" She asked Hannah.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place" Hannah said.

"Well - you never were the smart one in this relationship" Susan grinned, then they both turned as the door to the charms classroom opened and the Gryffindors and Slytherins started coming out of the classroom.

"Sue? Hannah? What are you doing here?" Draco and Pansy walked up to them "What are you doing, loitering around? Shouldn't you be in Magical Creatures?"

"I'm flattered you know our schedule, Mr Malfoy" Hannah said "We are here to talk to Harry"

"Then you are in luck, because here he is!" Draco turned and made a tada gesture as Harry and Hermione walked out of the charms classroom "Mr Potter, the fair ladies Bones and Abbott crave a boon" Harry stared at him blankly while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They want to talk to you" She explained "So I will make my way down to lunch and see you there" She turned to Draco and Pansy "You don't mind if I walk with you?"

"It would be our pleasure" Draco smiled, then the three of them set off as Harry turned back to Susan and Hannah.

"So - how may I help you?" He asked.

"We were going to ask the same thing" Hannah said "Mum and Aunty A are both coming to Hogsmeade on Sunday to see you" She glanced at Susan "We were just curious as to why" Harry took a deep breath, then looked around.

"Come with me" He said, then lead them off to an alcove at the end of the corridor.

"Sorry to seem so cloak and dagger, but this is not something I want to discuss in public, and I would prefer you keep it private - please?" He looked at both of them, and they nodded.

"The family I was living with has been put in prison, and will be there for at least the next ten to twenty years" He said "Hermione's parents have been appointed as my temporary guardians, and as much as I would love them to adopt me, now that I am dating Hermione it would probably not be a good idea" He realised Hannah was staring at him with understanding dawning on her face "So I have sent letters to three other families that I know, because....."

"You want to see if they would adopt you?" Hannah finished for him "Why us?" Harry blushed.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. When they both nodded, he smiled "Okay - here's the thing......" 

xoxox

"Harry wants to live with me?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper, exchanging glances with Pansy "Why?" Hermione bit her lip.

"That's Harry's story - I'm not sure it's my place" She said quietly "It's very private, and I don't feel I can tell tales out of school" She looked around "Even when we are in school" Pansy giggled "But your family, along with the Abbotts and Director Bones are coming into Hogsmeade on Sunday" Hermione paused "I know it seems kind of weird, but Harry wants to keep the decision out of Dumbledore's hands and your parents have been very good and kind to him"

"Okay" Draco nodded "And I've always kind of wanted a brother - even an annoyingly sanctimonious one who I will probably want to beat the life out of every other day"

"That does sound appealing" A voice came from behind them.

"You couldn't have told me he was stood behind me?" Draco stared at Hermione.

"Where is the fun in that?" She replied with a wicked grin, then she looked up at Hannah and Susan "You two are all caught up?"

"We are" Susan nodded "And we are proud to be a part of this" 

"As I'm sure Draco is" Pansy said, nudging her boyfriend.

"Oh - yes. So proud" He said in a deadpan voice "So - Sunday?"

"Sunday" Harry nodded "The Headmaster agreed to let Hermione and I go out to Hogsmeade for the meeting. No doubt your parents - all your parents - will let you know after that" He glanced at Hermione "Hermione's parents are coming with me because they're my guardians at the moment, and Hermione is coming with me because......"

"She is far smarter than you, and the last time she let you out alone you fell off your broom and almost got eaten by dementors?" Draco suggested.

"Well - I wasn't going to put it exactly like that" Hermione said "But basically, yeah" Everyone except Harry laughed.

"Hate you all" He said, folding his arms and putting his head down on the table.

"We know" Hermione said, patting him on the head "Now eat your lunch - we have an exciting afternoon of Magical Creatures and we should be ready to flee, just in case"

"Actually - you might not" Hannah said. Hermione, Harry and Draco turned to face her.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Hagrid cut our class short" Susan explained "That's why we were waiting outside charms"

"He cut it short?" Hermione arched her eyebrows "Did he say why?"

"He got a letter from The Ministry" Hannah said "When he opened it, he almost broke down, then he dismissed the class" She paused "I think they must have decided about Buckbeak - I think they are still going to carry on with the execution"

"Oh dear" Hermione glanced at her plate, then stood up "We should....." Before she could finish Pansy, Draco, Hannah, Susan and Harry all stood up as well "..... go and see him" She looked at her friends "You are sure you want to miss your lunch?"

"The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back" Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"You are not wrong" She said, then she lead them down The Hall and out of the doors, through The Entrance Hall and out into the grounds.

They walked down the hill and made their way to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest.

Hermione took a step forward and knocked on the door. There was no response for a few minutes, then it slowly creaked open and Hagrid peered open.

"Oh - it's you lot" He said "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone today"

"They refused to listen to us, didn't they?" Hermione asked "Over eighty of us sent in letters, along with thirteen staff, but they seem to have ignored us" She paused "I'm sorry Hagrid - I really thought they would listen to us" He stared at them.

"You..... you wrote to The Ministry? To save Buckbeak?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Even Ron" Draco nodded "We don't want him to be put down just because he made one mistake" He paused "I'm talking about Buckbeak - not Ron" He paused again "Not that we want Ron to be put down either" He sighed "That was a much better sentence in my head"

"Really?" Pansy asked with an amused grin.

"No" Draco sighed again "Not really" He looked at Hermione "Sorry - I'll be quiet now"

"This isn't over, Hagrid - I promise we'll continue our quest to save him" She said.

"No, no" He shook his head "You've got school. You've got better things to do than worry about me and Buckbeak"

"We worry about our friends" Pansy said.

"What can we do?" Susan added.

"There's nothing we can do" Hagrid sighed "They're coming at the end of the year - the school year"

"Why so long?" Harry asked.

"They don't want to disturb the students during the school year" Hagrid replied "So they are going to leave it until the end of the year, then come to Hogwarts and....." He trailed off "But there's nothing to be done, so go - get back to school. I don't want you thinking about this" 

"Hagrid......"

"I said no" Hagrid said firmly "Now - go" He turned, and slammed the door. Hermione stared at it, then turned to face her friends.

"We're not going to listen to him, right?"

"Right"

"Right"

"Right"

"Right"

"Right"

"Just so long as we agree" Hermione smiled "So - lunch?"

xoxox

"Professor Lupin - the students will be in your custody. Given Sirius Black's proximity to the school....."

"I will look after them, Headmaster. And once they get to Hogsmeade, Marcus, Amelia, Lucius and Narcissa will also be on hand" Remus paused "And to be honest anyone who crosses Barry and Felicity or their daughter is asking for trouble"

"Just ensure he doesn't find them" Dumbledore glowered at him "I am not happy about him leaving Hogwarts for this foolish endeavour, but it would appear I have very little choice in this"

"You are the Headmaster, Albus, and his magical guardian" Remus smiled "You can prevent him from leaving if you wish. The law, and The Hogwarts' Charter is on your side" Dumbledore stared up at him.

"The Grangers will take him away from Hogwarts and to another school" He shook his head "While I am nominally in charge, Remus, we both know where the real power in our society now lies" His expression darkened "Something that will only get worse after this weekend"

xoxox

Lucius and Narcissa walked into The Three Broomsticks to find Marcus, Emma and Amelia sat at a table in the corner. As they made their way over to the table, a cloaked figure swept past them and headed towards the ladies' toilet.

"Good afternoon" Lucius gave a polite nod "May I buy you all a drink?"

"We're fine, thank you" Amelia said "But please - join us" She gestured to the chairs next to them "You are here for the meeting with Mr Potter and The Grangers?"

"We are" Narcissa replied as they sat down "So did Harry explain why we are all here?" 

"He did" Marcus nodded "I think he's also explained it to our children"

"Sometimes I wonder....." Lucius started.

"Wonder?" Amelia looked at him.

"For the Child of Light - the one who vanquished The Dark Lord - and the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry certainly has a remarkably Slytherin nature" Lucius finished.

"Him and Hermione both" Emma nodded "They really are something"

"Why thank you, Mrs Abbott" Hermione said from behind her "And good afternoon, everybody. Sorry we're a bit late, but my mother got entirely distracted by the contents of Honeydukes and it took all three of us to drag her out of there" Felicity swatted at her arm "But this isn't about me - for once - so I'm going to shut up and not say another word"

"I'll take the Gringotts odds on that" Harry said. Hermione turned to glare at him, then opened her mouth. Harry smirked at her, so she closed it again without saying anything.

"Darn" He snapped his fingers, then turned back to the group "I want to thank you all for coming, and I am sorry about the overtly..... covert nature of the way we did this, but we wanted to ensure that Dumbledore didn't cotton on before we got all the papers signed" 

"We were just discussing that" Marcus said "That you and Miss Granger are both........ incredibly cunning and sneaky"

"Since Hermione has taken a vow of silence, I will take that a compliment on behalf of her and I" Harry said. Hermione bit her lip, while Felicity snorted in amusement.

"Stop that Harry, or I will take you over my knee and spank you" She said admonishingly.

"Yes, Mother" He replied sheepishly. He looked at Hermione "Sorry" She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Are they always like this?" Amelia asked.

"Pretty much" Narcissa nodded.

"All the time" Barry added.

"So - shall we go upstairs and sort things out?" Harry asked "I'd like to get this sorted out as soon as possible"

"Yes" Emma stood up. Her husband stood up a moment later, along with Amelia and The Malfoys. Harry looked at Hermione.

"You know I value your council most of all, my sweet, so if you promise to buy me lunch the next time we are in Hogsmeade, I release you from your promise" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you sweetie" She said "But if you ever said her and I again, I'm going to shove my wand up your nose"

"Yes dear" 

"Now - I just have to nip to the loo, but I will be up in a moment" She squeezed his hand "Try not to get lost" He glanced at the chain around her neck, and she gave a discreet nod.

"Same to you, Ni" He said with a smile, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning and walking up the stairs with the rest of the group. She looked around, then strode over to the ladies' toilets and went inside.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Jane watched as Sirius Black made his way across the grounds and into Hogwarts. She followed after him, keeping to the shadows, then watched in surprise as he made his way up The Grand Staircase and along the corridor towards The Gryffindor common room.

"How......" She said to herself, then she stopped as Sirius stopped, and stared down at the floor for a moment. A moment later he bent down and picked something up.

"Well, well, well" He whispered "Isn't this useful" He drew a wand and tapped his head. As she watched, he transformed into Remus Lupin.

"Interesting" Jane whispered, then she pushed herself against the wall as he walked up to The Fat Lady.

"Frankenstien" He said. The portrait swung aside, and Sirius walked inside. Jane waited until the portrait had swung close again, then she walked up to the portrait.

"Miss Granger?" The Fat Lady stared down at her "Aren't you in Hogsmeade right now?"

"I had to come back early to pick something up" She said "Professor Lupin just came in?"

"He did" The Fat Lady nodded "He said he wanted to check something in the common room and the dorm"

"And the fact that Remus is also supposed to be in Hogsmeade doesn't worry you?" Jane asked.

"You came back" The Fat Lady shrugged "Why couldn't he? He had a password"

"You don't remember what Neville Longbottom told you?"

"About losing the......." The portrait trailed off "......oh dear"

"If I might suggest summoning the staff?" Jane said "If it's him, he won't mind, but if it's Sirius Black then it would probably be wise to stop him here and now"

"I'll get them here as soon as possible" The Fat Lady said "Do you want to wait?"

"I would, but I can't let them find me here" Jane said "Because I am in Hogsmeade right now and if they find me here there will be a lot of questions" The Fat Lady stared at her.

"And me?" She asked.

"You won't be a problem" Jane said, then in a lightening fast move she drew her wand and pointed it at the portrait "Oblivitus markatus" A wave of yellow light engulfed the painting, and before it had faded Jane had vanished round the corner. The Fat Lady shook her head, then blinked.

"Why has Remus come back so early?" She asked herself "What if......" She took a deep breath, then vanished from her frame.

xoxox

Jane, leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor, smiled, then turned and set off towards The Grand Staircase.

xoxox

"Where is he?" Sirius ripped the sheets off Ron's bed and threw the pillows aside "Where is the rat bastard?"

"Professor Lupin?" Sirius paused, then turned round to find Neville staring at him "Are you feeling alright, sir?"

"I'm fine" Sirius said, trying to sound calm "I was just......." He trailed off "I'm not going to be able to make up a convincing story, am I?" He drew his wand "Get out of my way" Neville stared back at him, then drew his own wand.

"No" His voice wavered, but his wand stayed level, pointing at the person he thought was Remus.

"You're Frank Longbottom's kid, aren't you?" Sirius asked "He was one of the bravest men I knew. He'd be very proud of you right now" Neville stared at him, then his eyes widened.

"You're not Professor Lupin, are you?" He said, taking a step back.

"Very good" Sirius said "Not just your father's son but your mother's as well" He took a step closer "But just because you are the child of two aurors, does it mean you can stop me? Can you keep me here until the staff arrive?"

"You aren't going to get what you want" Neville replied "We won't let you"

"I'm going to get him - and NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Sirius yelled "STUPEFY!!"

xoxox

Jane flipped her hood up and walked into The Three Broomsticks, then strode past Lucius and Narcissa who were talking to Marcus, Emma and Amelia.

She reached the toilet door, then went inside and walked into one of the stalls. 

Pulling her feet up, she leaned back against the cistern.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a knock on the stall door.

"Come in" She called out, getting to her feet. Hermione pushed the door to the stall open.

"Harry and the others are upstairs" Hermione said.

"And you are going to have a fun" Jane said "Neville is going to get in trouble - just to forewarn you" 

"Okay" Hermione groaned "Any way we can save him?"

"Not that I can see" Jane shrugged "So - time to go upstairs and sort out the boy"

"Have fun" Hermione grinned, then she pulled out the time-turner, flipped it back and vanished.

Jane took a deep breath, then walked out of the stall, washed her hands and left the toilet.

xoxox

"So, Mr Potter, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Amelia asked "There will be a lot of repercussions once it becomes public knowledge"

"I know" Harry nodded "But I am not going back to The Dursleys - not since they've been convicted - and Barry and Felicity both agree with the decision" Amelia nodded, then turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Lucius? Narcissa? You are both happy to proceed with the adoption?"

"We are" They both nodded.

"And Marcus, Emma - you are both happy to act as witnesses?" 

"Yes" Emma said.

"Of course" Marcus added.

"Okay then" Amelia smiled "If we just wait for....." She trailed off as the door swung open and Hermione came in.

"Sorry" She blushed "Did I interrupt something?"

"We were just getting to the fun part" Harry said.

"Okay" She walked over and sat down next to him "Don't let me interrupt" She paused "Any more than I already have"

"As I was saying" Amelia smiled "The papers are all drawn up. Harry will be officially adopted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and become Harry Malfoy-Potter" She paused "There is however a problem that we have to deal with"

"Oh yes?" Lucius asked "Does this problem have a long white beard and an abnormally long nose?"

"No" Amelia shook her head, trying not to laugh "The Granger property is currently warded by Gringotts because they were assigned as temporary guardians to the Head of an Ancient and most Noble House. However once Harry becomes your adopted son, their guardianship will end and - under magical law - the wards would have to be removed"

"Bollocks" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well said. However - we can deal with it in one of two ways" Amelia continued "Mr Potter still has ties to the muggle world - his cousin wasn't sent to prison, and we can make the case he might want to visit him"

"Pffft" Harry said, but Hermione rested her hand on his arm.

"It wasn't entirely his fault, and given that he is now staying with Aunt Marge, I think he is being suitably punished for his transgressions, don't you?" She said "And if The Ministry asks, it would make a valid reason for keeping the wards around my house"

"Oh" Harry blinked "Then yes - I would definitely want to visit my cousin" He paused, then smirked "If only to gloat over his misfortunes" There was a ripple of laughter.

"And given that your new parents will be unfamiliar with the muggle world, it would be helpful to leave you with guardians in the muggle world as well" She looked at Barry and Felicity "That's if you are agreeable"

"We are" Felicity nodded.

"What's the other method?" Hermione asked. Amelia glanced at Harry.

"The law allows for the home of the betrothed of the Heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House to be protected by any means that The Heir Desires" She said calmly, then - when both Harry and Hermione blushed bright red - she added "That's why I suggested the other solution first"

"I think we should probably stick with the first one for now" Hermione said "I mean....."

"I agree" Harry said quickly "And.... you know"

"Very well" Narcissa said "Felicity, Barry - we will ask you to take care of Harry's interests in the muggle world?"

"We would be proud to" Barry nodded.

"And we'll talk to you before summer about setting up a floo connection between our houses, since I suspect our children......" She trailed off, then blushed "Sorry - it is the first time I've referred to Harry as my son. It's nice" She smiled at Harry, who smiled back "As I was saying - I suspect our children will want to spend a lot of the summer together"

"I would imagine so, yes" Felicity grinned at her daughter.

"Before you get too far ahead of yourselves" Amelia held out the sheaf of papers she had "If you don't sign these then all of this is going to be kind of moot"

"Oh - yes" Narcissa blushed "Sorry" She and Lucius looked at the papers, then read through them before they signed them.

"Marcus, Emma" Amelia said "If you could...." The two Abbotts also read through and signed them.

"And Felicity and Barry....." Hermione watched her parents sign the papers.

"Finally, Harry - I know you're a child, but as the Heir to The House of Potter, and with no one else to sign for your House, you have to sign as well" Amelia gave him the quill.

"My parents didn't assign anyone?" He asked, taking the quill from her and looking at the paper.

"They did, but The Ministry revoked that position when he was arrested for betraying them and killing Peter Pettigrew" Lucius said "And given he has spent the past few months trying to kill you, I am not sure you'd want him to sign any documents about your future" Harry stared at him for a few seconds, then leapt to his feet and turned to stare at Amelia.

"SIRIUS BLACK IS MY GODFATHER?" He shouted.

"Harry....." Hermione reached out to rest her hand on his arm, but he shook it off.

"HE IS MY GODFATHER? AND NO ONE TOLD ME?"

"I do appreciate being yelled at, Mr Potter" Amelia said calmly "And it would be up to your guardians to tell you" Harry blinked, then slowly sank back down into his chair.

"I'm sorry, Director - I truly am" He paused "It was just a bit of a surprise" He looked up at her "I am really sorry - that was uncalled for"

"I understand" Amelia tilted her head "And after learning about The Dursleys, I am starting to understand why you might not have learned about Sirius Black either" She paused "I can send you all the information The Ministry has on Sirius Black and the events of that night"

"Thank you" Harry sighed, then he blinked, and looked at Lucius and Narcissa "So - can I call you Mummy and Daddy?" There was a moment of silence, then the entire room burst into laughter.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, the group came down the stairs, and stopped in front of the bar.

"So - I am going to escort Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy-Potter back to school" Remus said, and noticed how Harry flushed with pride "Unless you would like to come with us, and introduce your son to the school?"

"While nothing would make us more proud" Narcissa leaned over and gave Harry a hug "I am afraid we - as the proud parents - have to take the paperwork to The Ministry to ensure it is properly filed with the proper department"

"We don't want to give Dumbledore, or anyone, an excuse to declare this invalid or void" Lucius continued "So, Harry, we will see you at the next Hogsmeade weekend and in the meantime we will ensure you have somewhere to live when you come home"

"Home" Harry said in a slightly sentimental voice, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, then he turned back to his new adoptive parents "Do you think if I ask him nicely, Dumbledore will set some blood wards up around Malfoy Manor?"

"I don't know" Lucius said "But we have a pensieve back at The Manor, and if you ask him you have to let me see the memory" Harry burst into laughter.

"We can come back with you if you like" Marcus said "Explain everything to the Headmaster"

"Thank you" Hermione said "Harry?"

"If you really don't mind?" He looked at Marcus and Emma.

"We don't mind" Emma gave him a warm smile.

"Then..... Mum, Dad - I will see you in a few weeks" He said "And Director...... Amelia - once again, I am sorry for my outburst before. You - all of you - went to a lot of trouble to help me today, and I behaved very badly, so - I am very sorry"

"Mr Malfoy-Potter, I..... accept your apology" Amelia said "If I had just learned that my parents' best friends had betrayed them, got them killed and was now trying to kill me I might have had an extreme reaction as well" She smiled "Don't worry about it any more"

"Thank you" Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's "In which case, shall we go?"

xoxox

"Mr Longbottom, are you sure it was Sirius Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes" Neville was sat on a bed in the hospital wing "He looked like Professor Lupin, but it wasn't him"

"How can you be sure, Neville?" Ron asked "That it wasn't Lupin?"

"Because he's in Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione and the others" Neville said, then he leaned back against the headboard "And because he wouldn't hurt me - he wouldn't attack me"

"But how do you know it was Black?" McGonagall demanded.

"He knew my parents, and he was very insistent on leaving" Neville said, wincing as he tried to get comfortable "He said that nothing we did was going to stop him getting what he wanted" He closed his eyes "The hate and anger in his voice...... I have never heard anything like it" He let out a long sigh "Whoever it was wants to kill, Professor. They want to kill and they aren't going to let anyone get in their way"

"That doesn't sound like Lupin" Ron admitted.

"True" McGonagall nodded, then she looked at Neville "Get some rest, Mr Longbottom. The Headmaster and Director Bones will probably want to talk with you before the end of the evening" Neville opened his eyes.

"Yes, Professor" He said, then he closed his eyes again. McGonagall turned to Ron.

"Come along, Mr Weasley" She turned and lead him out of the infirmary "Speak to no one about this until The Headmaster talks to Mr Longbottom. I do not want rumours and stories spread through the school until we know the truth"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded.

"Very well. Run along. I am sure Miss Lovegood is waiting for you" She smiled as Ron walked off, then her smile faded "I should talk to Albus"

xoxox

Hermione, Harry, Remus, Marcus and Emma walked through the gates and up the path, only to stop when they ran in to Luna and Ron coming the other way.

"Professor Lupin?" Luna stared at the group walking towards them "Is that..... you?"

"I think so" Remus replied "I mean sometimes I feel like I am not myself, but today I am most definitely who I am" He paused "Why do you ask?"

"Because about an hour and a half ago Neville Longbottom was attacked by Remus Lupin the third year boys dormitory" Ron said "Professor Lupin - the one in the dorm - held Neville at wand point and then stunned him before fleeing" Remus stared at him.

"It wasn't this Remus" Hermione said "He has been with us all afternoon" She watched Ron bit his lip "Ron? You know something?"

"Professor McGonagall swore me to secrecy until The Headmaster has spoken to Neville" He said "And until Director Bones has been informed"

"They think it's Sirius Black?" Emma asked in surprise. Ron sighed.

"McGonagall's going to kill me" He leaned his head on Luna's shoulder.

"We'll tell her we guessed" Hermione said "Did they catch him? Or even see him?"

"By the time the staff got there, Ron was helping Neville down the stairs and Lupin..... Black was long gone" Luna said "The portraits said he ran through the school and out through the greenhouses" 

"Interesting" Marcus frowned "Aren't the dementors supposed to stop him? Or chase him? What are they doing here if they are just going to let him walk through?"

"If he was still disguised as Professor Lupin they might not have realised they should" Hermione suggested.

"It's possible" Remus nodded "However I should go and talk to Albus - ensure I am not a suspect in all this" He looked at Harry "And I think you, Marcus and Emma should also come with me, since we have to inform Albus that he is no longer your legal guardian"

"He isn't?" Luna asked "Did the Abbotts adopt you Harry?"

"Not quite" Hermione smiled "But I think that the Headmaster should be the first to learn about all this, rather than it filtering back to him through gossip and rumour" She paused, then let go of Harry's hand "I'll catch up with you later, J"

"Okay, Ni" He gave her a quick kiss, then he followed Remus, Marcus and Emma into the school. Hermione turned to Ron and Luna.

"So - is there anything else you can tell me?"

xoxox

"Crackerjacks" Remus said. The gargoyle sprung aside, and Remus lead Harry, Marcus and Emma up the stairs and - since the door was open - into Dumbledore's office where they found Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus.

"Remus" Dumbledore nodded, then looked past him "And Mr and Mrs Abbott, and Mr Potter. Welcome"

"Headmaster - I understand Sirius Black was here?" Remus asked "And that he attacked a student?"

"Mr Longbottom, yes" McGonagall nodded "However there is a complication" She looked Remus up and down.

"Professor Lupin was with us - he never left our company" Marcus said "Director Bones and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy can vouch for his presence as well"

"You are certain?" Severus asked "He didn't wander off? Go to the toilet?"

"He is standing right here" Remus said sharply.

"Sorry - but both The Fat Lady and Mr Longbottom say they saw Professor Lupin" Severus pointed out "But if you have The DMLE and four.... sorry - six other people to vouch for you, I can't see how we can doubt you"

"Why thank you" Remus rolled his eyes. 

"The fact Sirius was impersonating you is a little disturbing" McGonagall said "Perhaps we should set up some wards to prevent that in the future"

"I will see to it" Dumbledore nodded "I will also be investigating why the dementors have been so inadequate at preventing Mr Black from coming and going so freely" He frowned "Do we know how he got access to the common room?"

"The Fat Lady said he had a piece of paper" McGonagall replied. Harry bit his lip, then raised his hand.

"Harry?" Severus looked over at him "What do you know about this? I thought you were out all afternoon?"

"I was, but a few days ago Hermione and I found Neville in the corridor" Harry said hesitantly "He said he had lost a piece of paper with the password on it" The four teachers stared at him, then McGonagall took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I will have a word with Mr Longbottom once he recovers, but I feel that he has probably been punished enough" She said "And from what he said, he stood up to Black very well"

"Longbottom?" Severus quirked an eyebrow "Stood up to Black?"

"If Sirius threatened his friends......" Harry smiled "I can see him protecting us, even if he would protect himself" Severus gazed at him, then tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Anyway - we will see to sorting out the wards" Dumbledore said "In addition, I will speak to the portraits and elves, and the dementors, about increasing their watch" He paused "If that is all?"

"Actually we came here for something else, Headmaster" Marcus said "We learned about the...... incident on our way to tell you what happened at The Three Broomsticks"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded "Would you like Severus and Minerva to leave?"

"No, no" Emma shook her head, then glanced at Harry "You don't mind, do you?"

"The news will spread through the school soon enough" He shrugged "They can learn it now or later"

"That is a very mature attitude, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, and Harry rolled his eyes "So - what news do you have for us, Mrs Abbott?"

"I have the required papers to update the school records" Emma said, pulling two sets of papers from her jacket "Director Bones is already filing the adoption papers at The Ministry and - given the delay over the attack - I would imagine they are probably filed by now" She handed the first set to Dumbledore, and gave the second set to Harry "You should keep hold of these - just in case the school loses them or there is a fire or one of Hagrid's creature gets loose and eats them" Harry snorted in amusement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded, looking up from the papers "I thought that Mr Potter......"

"Mr Malfoy-Potter" Marcus interjected, causing McGonagall and Severus to both gape at Harry in disbelief.

".....was to be adopted by either you or Director Bones" Dumbledore continued "I did not agree to him being adopted by The Malfoys"

"I didn't think you had agreed to this at all" Remus said "You were all for returning him to the woman convicted of child abuse and the man convicted of fraud"

"Harry cannot live with Lucius Malfoy - he is a Death Eater" Dumbledore said firmly.

"He is my Dad" Harry replied "And I would thank you not to speak of him like that"

"He is not your father" McGonagall snapped "James Potter is your father"

"James Potter was my father" Harry corrected "But he died. And then Dumbledore picked out a new mother and father for me" He folded his arms "They locked me in a cupboard for ten years, and once threw a frying pan at my head when I didn't make their breakfast quickly enough" There were a series of gasps from around the room "So you might understand why - when they were sent to prison - I didn't want him involved in selecting my next parents"

"Marcus, Emma......" Dumbledore started, but Emma cut him off.

"My husband and I witnessed the adoption, Albus" She said "And Director Bones signed it on behalf of The Ministry" She paused "Harry also signed it on behalf of The House of Potter, as he is the last scion and his godfather is currently attempting to kill him"

"Amelia, Lucius and Narcissa are filing the papers as we speak" Marcus continued "And to overturn them, you would have to show they are not suitable parents, which since they have never been convicted of a crime would be very difficult"

"He is a Death Eater" Dumbledore said again. Remus stared at him for a moment, then he looked at Severus.

"Severus - you were pardoned for your limited role in the war. Do you recall seeing Lucius at any of the few meetings you may have attended?" He asked. Severus smiled.

"As you may or may not be aware, we all wore masks during our meetings" He said calmly "So I am afraid I can neither confirm nor deny whether Lucius was present during the few meetings I attended in my role as a spy" Remus sighed.

"Such a pity you cannot confirm Albus' suspicions" He said, then he turned back to the Headmaster "Suspicions that - should they be voiced outside this office - would probably result in a law suit"

"I would count on it" Harry said firmly "My Dad and Mum do not like their reputations being besmirched" 

"Nice word" Marcus said.

"Hermione's influence" Harry admitted.

"I thought so" Marcus laughed, then he looked at his wife "I believe we are done?"

"I think so" She said "Headmaster - we came here as a courtesy to our friends, so that they could take the adoption paperwork to The Ministry. We would ask that you update the school records, and inform all of the staff" 

"If it helps" Harry said "I am happy to respond to Mr Potter for the rest of the year, but I want the school records updated as soon as possible and all the formal records to show me with my proper name"

"I will, of course, ensure all the appropriate action is taken" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then we are finished here. Minerva, Severus - a pleasure as always" Emma smiled "Remus - no doubt we will see you soon. When is the next open PTA meeting?"

"Not this month but the next"

"Then count on us being there" Marcus said.

"Of course" Remus smiled "I'll walk you out. Harry?"

"I'll come with you - I should probably find Draco and let him know he has to share a bathroom" He resisted the urge to laugh at the expression on Dumbledore's face, then he, Remus, Marcus and Emma left the office.


	36. Family Matters (I) - Three Times A Lady

"And Malfoy flies across the stadium on his firebolt - and a very nice broom it is - as Cedric Diggory struggles to keep up"

Jane leaned back against the tree on the edge of the forest, and looked around. After Luna had spotted her wandering around following the previous quidditch match, she had decided to watch this match from somewhere else - although watch was a bit of a misnomer since she couldn't actually see what was going on. 

But she already knew what had happened, since Hermione was stood in the stands, watching the match. 

She was also fairly sure that, after the previous match and the outcry that had surrounded the dementor attack, The Headmaster was not going to let them swarm again. And, of course, since she had been through the entire match once as Hermione, she knew that there wouldn't be any swarming before she came back in time. 

"Unless, of course, Sirius has acquired a time-turner of his own and can break the laws of physics" She said to herself, then gave a soft laugh "Seems unlikely" She looked down at the book in her lap, then she stretched and stood up. 

Because there was something else she needed to do. Something else Hermione had noticed during the match. In about twelve minutes, the two Hufflepuff beaters were going to whack the bludgers at their own chasers. It would surprise everyone in the stadium - as well as the beaters themselves - and would distract Cedric enough to let Harry get to the snitch. 

Hermione, of course, had realised that it wasn't just a burst of stray magic, or random chance. Hermione looked around the stadium, and finally caught sight of Jane under the Slytherin stands. 

She drew her wand, and started ambling towards the Slytherin stands. 

"Diggory makes a sudden turn to the right as Butters and Smith perform twin swings towards the Gryffindor seeker, forcing Harry Malfoy-Potter to turn out of the way" Jane smiled, picturing what she'd seen in her memory. Harry's spin was one of the tightest she'd ever seen - he was most definitely enjoying the firebolt, now that he had got it back.

xoxox

**flashback**

"Miss Granger? Mr Potter?" 

"Mr Malfoy-Potter" Hermione corrected Severus as she and Harry walked up to the staff table. 

"No, Professor Snape" Severus smiled at them as Harry rolled his eyes "Anyway - I have a present for you" He reached around behind him, then turned back and handed Harry a broomstick.

"The firebolt?" Harry's eyes lit up "You're sure?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Severus nodded "Filius, Remus and I all agree that it is free of dark magic, curses, hexes and anything that is going to try to kill you" He paused "Of course, I can't promise that you won't kill yourself once you get one it"

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir" Hermione smiled "And if I can't stop him falling off I promise that I will - at least - catch him"

"I'm standing right here" Harry pouted.

"Yes, dear" Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then looked back at Severus "You are certain it's safe?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am certain it's safe"

"And I don't suppose you have any idea where it's come from?"

"Sadly not, Miss Granger" Severus sighed "But if it was Sirius Black, then it is either a genuine gift or it is the worst attempt I have ever seen to kill you"

"That's good to know" Harry laughed "And now I can go and give Oliver the good news" He paused "Thank you, sir"

"You are most welcome, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Severus gave a polite nod. Harry turned and bounded off down The Hall, broom in hand. Hermione watched him go, then turned back to the potions professor. 

"Can you think Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin for me?" She asked "And for Harry, obviously. I think he is just a little over excited, but he would have remembered eventually"

"I think you are giving him slightly too much credit, Miss Granger, but I will do as you ask" Severus nodded again "And I look forward to seeing him play" He paused "A Malfoy playing for Gryffindor. Will wonders never cease?" Hermione's eyes widened "You hadn't realised?"

"It had not occurred to me, but now that you mention it, sir, I think this will be fun" She smiled "It's just a pity we have played Slytherin already"

**End Flashback**

xoxox

She crept under the stands, and slowly made her way to the front, then leaned against one of the stanchions. She drew her wand, then tilted her head to one side.

"Diggory races down the field - he seems to have his eye on something. Malfoy is out of position, but he's turning to follow Diggory now" Lee's voice rose in excitement "Could this be it?"

Jane took a step forward, then pointed her wand up towards the two beaters.

"Butters and Smith fly down in their now familiar pincer claw movement......"

"Confundo, confundo" She whispered.

".....and..... what the hell?" 

"JORDAN!!" Jane snorted in amusement at McGonagall's exclamation.

"Sorry Professor" Lee said reflexively "But both Smith and Butters whacked the bludgers at their own captain and seeker, forcing him to dive out of the way" He paused "Which allowed Harry Malfoy-Potter to shoot forward - taking advantage of the firebolt's excellent acceleration by the way - and grab the snitch" He blinked, as if realising what he had just said "HARRY MALFOY-POTTER GRABS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!!!"

Jane turned and walked back under the stands, then out into the sunshine. She started across the grounds, then came to a halt when she realised there was someone stood in front of her. 

"Good afternoon, Hermione" Luna said "Did you enjoy the match?"

"I did, thank you" Jane nodded "Did you?"

"I did" Luna said calmly "I was particularly interested in the moment where the two beaters nearly killed their own captain. I was confused for a moment - they have been playing together for nearly three years - but then I saw you walking off under the stands, and it became apparent what had happened"

"You saw me under the stands" Jane said, her voice sceptical.

"Yes. At first I was confused, because you were also stood next to Ronald in the Gryffindor section of the stands, but it was definitely you" Luna looked at her intently "I am also sure we have had this conversation before, haven't we?"

"You remember that?" Jane blinked in surprise "I must be getting weak in my old age" She shrugged "Looks like I'll have to do it again" She whipped her wand out "STUPEFY, OBLIVIATE, CRUCIO!" She watched as Luna fell to the floor and writhed for a few moments, then she cancelled the torture curse. 

"Okay. Let's do this right this time" She walked over to the prone figure "IMPERIO! You won't remember any of this. You will remember going to feed the thestrals. You won't be curious about me any more. And if you see two versions of me in the future, you will ignore it" She paused "And you will ignore the fact I am going to kick you in the stomach, you stupid bitch" She gave Luna a kick in the stomach "Now - you'll wake up in ten minutes, then go and feed the thestrals" She turned on her heel and stalked back towards the castle. 

xoxox

_Good evening Tom_

**Fayla. You haven't written in a while. Busy doing the wild thing with young Harry?**

_No! He is a pure soul and I am not going to corrupt him. At least - not yet_

**Since you spent a few months locked up with me in your mind you can probably imagine the smirk on my face right now. So - if you haven't been talking to me, what have you been doing?**

_Undermining Dumbledore, creating a new world order, ensuring the magical world will follow in my father's footsteps._

**So the usual?**

_The usual. There is something else though - something I wanted to ask you about._

**Do tell.**

_Luna Lovegood - I told you about her during our forced holiday last year._

**The slightly vacant girl. Ravenclaw?**

_That's her._

**The one who saw you using the time-turner at the last quidditch match?**

_You're not letting that go any time soon, are you?_

**Probably not, no. So what's Little Miss Blondie done this time?**

_She saw me again._

**Brava, Miss Tine.**

_That's not the biggest problem, Tom. The problem is that she remembered what I did when she last caught me - at least she seemed to remember. And she seems to have some idea....... I think she seems to have an idea of who I am._

**Interesting. She has actually come to realise that you aren't just the brightest witch of your age, but also the darkest?**

_Maybe not on a conscious level, but.... I think she might be starting to realise I am not who I say I am. You know how I am a dark witch? Is there such a thing as a light witch?_

**I don't know.**

_You don't know? How can you not know? You learned more about light and dark magic than anyone I know!_

**And now I am trapped in a book while my future-self floats about looking for a body to possess. I have heard rumours of 'Avatars of Light' but they are just rumours - myths. Like angels and demi-gods. If Luna is one of these - a true Avatar of Light and a possible representative of God - then, my dear, you are truly screwed.**

_Thank you - I can always count on you to give me a pep-talk._

**On the other hand, from what you told me, you and your father were looking forward to Armageddon, so a fight with His Representative on Earth should be just the ticket.**

Hermione stared down at the diary, then rolled her eyes.

_Let me guess - you're smirking again?_

xoxox

A week later, Hermione dragged Harry to the front of the Defence classroom after the rest of the students had left. 

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Remus gave a polite nod, then blushed "Mr Malfoy-Potter - my apologies" Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"Can I tell you a secret, Professor?" He said.

"If you must" Remus nodded.

"I've been Harry Potter all my life, and I am still getting used to being Harry Malfoy-Potter" Harry replied "I really don't mind when people get it wrong - I am not going to get annoyed and yell at you if you don't call me Malfoy"

"But the Headmaster....." Remus started, then trailed off before giving a short laugh.

"By george, I think he's got it" Hermione said with an amused grin.

"When Dumbledore refers to me as Potter, he is trying to undermine the adoption" Harry continued.

"And reinforce the idea that he knows best and that you should listen to him" Remus nodded in understanding.

"And that this whole adoption thing is just a passing phase and won't last" Hermione finished "Which is why Harry corrects him every time, and why he has requested the school's records are updated"

"Makes sense" Remus smiled "So what can I do for you today?"

"Harry has a request of you" Hermione said, glaring at her boyfriend "Don't you, sweetie?"

"Yes" Harry sighed "Professor - every time I leave the grounds, or go for a walk, or really do anything close to the boundaries of the grounds, I start to feel the influence of the dementors. Going out to Hogsmeade is..... horrible, and I am worried that Dumbledore won't be able to hold them at bay forever" He took a deep breath "Can you teach me to cast a....."

"Patronus" Hermione supplied.

"I don't know" Remus replied "I mean - I can try, but it's a hard spell and requires some not inconsiderable magic. It's not a simple spell, and there are even some of the staff that can't produce one"

"Oh" Harry blinked "So you don't think we'll be able to do it?"

"I am just warning you it might not work" He paused, then glanced at Hermione "You both want to try?"

"Yes, please sir" Hermione nodded.

"Okay then" Remus glanced at his watch "Come back after the last class, and we'll give it a go then" He paused "We can start with the basic spell, but at some point we're going to need a dementor to practice against"

"Can we go out to the ward boundaries?" Hermione suggested.

"No" Remus shook his head emphatically "The Headmaster would never allow it, and if you get eaten then I would probably feel bad about it"

"Probably?" She quirked an eyebrow, making him smile.

"If you two are dead, I can pretty much assure you that I will already have died fighting the things that killed you" He said, still with a smile on his face. She stared back at him, then gave a brief nod.

"Okay - I have another idea, but I don't know if you can do it" She took a deep breath "Our first class"

"Boggarts......" Remus trailed off "You think that would be your boggart?"

"When they invaded The Express......" She shivered "I think so"

"And you're willing to try? To learn how to cast a patronus?"

"Yes" She nodded "Will it work?"

"I admit I don't know" Remus shrugged "Even if your boggart turns out to be a dementor, I can't promise that a patronus will drive it off" He paused "Or that any patronus that you can conjure will also drive off a real dementor"

"On the other hand what do we have to lose?" Harry asked "We won't be any worse off than we are now, right?" Remus laughed.

"True" He nodded "So - when would you like to start?"

xoxox

Two nights later, Harry and Hermione walked across The Great Hall to the Slytherin table and sat down opposite Draco and Pansy.

"You're getting patronus lessons and didn't tell us?" Draco looked at his adopted brother, pretending to pout "I'm shocked and appalled"

"Sorry - but it was my sweetie who dragged me into it" Harry smirked at Hermione "She thought that after the Quidditch match and The Express we should be better prepared"

"Do you think Professor Lupin could......"

"I don't know" Hermione held her hand up "He said that it's a pretty powerful spell, and not everyone can manage it" She furrowed her brow "We could ask The Headmaster - if we are going to be subjected to these creatures day after day, then we do have a right to defend ourselves" She paused "Unless the aim of the dementors is not just to keep Black out, but something else as well?"

"What else could they be here for?" Pansy asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe they are just here to keep us safe. But Dumbledore is the Head of the Wizengamot - if he wanted to fight Fudge on this, he could. So why would he be willing to keep them here?" She glanced up The Hall to where Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall "Perhaps your father can talk to him? Or The PTA?"

"I'll write to them this evening" Draco replied with a smile "But now - what are we going to do this weekend? Our first Hogsmeade weekend since becoming a family? We should really celebrate it properly, you know"

"Lunch at The Three Broomsticks, then we can do some shopping" Harry glanced at the two girls "Maybe buy some presents for our sweeties?" 

"Are you trying to make me look bad, brother of mine?" Draco asked.

"It must be the Malfoy charm" Pansy said with a giggle, making Hermione laugh.

"Oh dear gods - two of them on the town together?" She exclaimed "The world is most definitely doomed!"

xoxox

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry watched as a white mist shot out of his wand, then he sighed as it vanished. 

"Pretty good" Remus smiled "Now Hermione?" 

"Expecto Patronum!" A cloud formed at the end of her wand, but then it faded as well "Bugger"

"That was pretty good as well" Remus grinned "You can't expect to do this on your first attempt"

"Have you not met my girlfriend?" Harry said with a smirk, then laughed as Hermione hit him on the arm "Ow"

"Okay - I want to try something" He looked at them "This might be a bit complicated since you are both right handed, but just humour me for a moment......"

"You are definitely not a lunatic and we trust you completely" Hermione interjected. Remus stared at her, then rolled his eyes.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter, Miss Granger" He said "But I was going to say - Harry, turn to face the wall and take Hermione's left hand in yours" Harry did as he was told "Now, I want you to think about each other - think about what makes you happy" He paused "Are you ready? NOW!"

"Expecto Patronum!" They said in unison. Both their wands expelled white mist.

"See if you can direct it" Remus said quietly. Harry moved his wand to the left, while Hermione moved hers to the right. Both clouds of mist moved along with the tips of the wands "Very nice" Remus said, a smile in his voice "Now - slowly let go of each other's hands" Hermione spread her fingers, then slowly moved her hand away from his. 

"Keep thinking about your happy thought, and about each other" Remus insisted "And move the two clouds together" Harry turned to face Hermione, then flicked his wand to one side. But as he did, the mist started to fade.

"No!" He called out in annoyance, then sighed as the mist vanished completely.

"That was very impressive - both of you should be very proud" Remus smiled "Now I think we should stop for the evening, because I suspect you are both getting tired and I don't want Severus or Filius coming after me because you fell asleep in their class tomorrow"

"When can we come back?" Hermione asked.

"I know you want to learn, but I think once a week is all we should try for now" He replied "At least until we know if you can manage the spell" He paused "Now - run along, before it gets too late and Mr Filch comes after you"

"Yes, Professor" Harry nodded "And thank you"

"Thank you" Hermione added.

"You're both welcome" He smiled "And I will see you at breakfast"

xoxox

"Remus, might I have a word?" Dumbledore sat down next to Remus at the staff table the following morning. 

"Apparently I am unable to stop you so go ahead" Remus continued to eat.

"I understand you are teaching students the patronus charm?"

"There are no laws against it, Headmaster, and they asked" Remus shrugged "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy-Potter are apparently more affected by dementors than most others, so I thought giving them a hand would be useful" He paused "Especially since you are so convinced Mr Malfoy has an important future"

"They are third years, Professor - do you really believe they are capable?" Dumbledore asked sceptically.

"I think that giving them something to focus on other then being afraid of the monsters you had stationed around the grounds is a good idea, Headmaster" Remus said, his voice tightening "So unless you want to send the dementors away, or you want to ban me from teaching the students defence - and explain your decision to The Board and The PTA - then I will continue doing what I am doing" He speared a sausage with his fork "I will leave it up to you, Headmaster"

xoxox

That evening, tea was just breaking up as Hagrid ran into The Great Hall at great speed and sprinted up to the staff table then said in quite a loud voice "SIRIUS BLACK WAS SPOTTED IN HOGSMEADE!"

For a moment there was absolute silence, then a few people jumped to their feet, while a number of staff started to talk.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. A moment later, The Hall fell silent again "Now - return to your common rooms, and I will send your Heads of House to give you more information later"

"Headmaster?" Hermione - who was sat at the Slytherin table with Harry, Draco and Pansy "If this is going to affect the Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, wouldn't it be better for us to find out now?"

"Prefects - return your students to their common rooms. Any students who are still here will get detention until the end of term. Is that clear?" Dumbledore stood up "I want The Hall cleared in five minutes" Hermione glared at him, then sat down again and turned to her friends.

"That went well" Draco said with a smirk, making Hermione laugh wryly.

"I just have a suspicion he will use this as an excuse to confine Harry to the castle tomorrow - for his own safety of course" She replied.

"If Sirius Black is in Hogsmeade, wouldn't that be wise?" Pansy suggested.

"If Sirius Black is in Hogsmeade, wouldn't it be better to prevent all of us going?" Harry responded "He killed thirteen muggles on the night he was arrested. If he is willing to do that, do you think a responsible Headmaster should let students anywhere near him?"

"Come along - Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Percy said from behind them "Unless you want to spend the rest of the year in detention, it's time to go"

"We'll see you tomorrow" Hermione said, getting to her feet "And we'll learn if our Headmaster values our lives or just cares about controlling your brother" She held her hand out and Harry took it, and together they followed Percy out of The Hall.

"So what do we do now?" Pansy asked.

"I think we get ready for tomorrow" Draco said with a wicked grin on his face "And a concept Hermione introduced me to called the protest march"

xoxox

"......and so the Headmaster has decided the Hogsmeade weekend will go ahead" McGonagall looked around the common room, addressing all of the gathered students "The Ministry has agreed to supply a phalanx of Aurors to supplement the staff, but there will be certain parts of the town that are off limits" She looked over to where Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were sat "And if you are asked to do something by the staff or the Aurors then I suggest you do it"

"But we will be allowed to go?" Seamus asked.

"Everyone is free to go if they want, however no one has to go" McGonagall nodded "If anyone wishes to stay because of the increased risk, there will be extra staff here to help them" She took a deep breath, then looked over to where Harry and Hermione were talking "Mr Potter? A word if you please?" Harry continued talking to Hermione, and ignored her completely "Mr Potter?" She stared at him, but he didn't look back "MR POTTER!"

"Harry? I think Professor McGonagall is talking to you" Ron said with a slight smirk.

"She is?" Harry turned to face their teacher "I'm sorry, Professor - I didn't hear you call my name"

"I repeated it three times, Mr Potter" She said, then stared in confusion as Harry turned back and started talking to Hermione again "Mr Potter - what are you doing?"

"Professor?" Lavender said from in front of the fire "Harry is Mr Malfoy-Potter now - perhaps if you refer to him by his full name, he might pay attention" McGonagall gazed at her for a moment, then slowly turned her attention back to Harry.

"Mr Malfoy-Potter?" She said.

"Yes, Professor?" He turned to face her at once.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course, Professor" Harry smiled brightly "You only had to ask" There was a burst of laughter from around the common room. McGonagall stared at him darkly for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Professor Dumbledore believes that......"

"Professor Dumbledore can shove it, Professor" Harry cut her off "If the rest of the students are going to be safe, then I will be safer with them than I will if I am here alone" McGonagall stared at him. 

"Sirius Black isn't looking for them, Mr Potter..... Mr Malfoy-Potter" She said calmly.

"Sirius Black killed a lot of people the night he was captured, Professor" Harry stood up "Do you think that someone who served Voldemort, someone who murdered that many innocent people would blink twice at murdering a bunch of students just to get to me?" He looked around him "May I have your......" He trailed off as he realised everyone in the common room was staring at him and McGonagall ".....never mind" He walked across the common room and stood in front of the steps to the dorms.

"You are all my friends, right?" He asked, and there was a murmur of agreement "And you know that I would never, ever put your safety above my own?" There was another - stronger - murmur of agreement "Does anyone here think they will be safer if I remain at Hogwarts? Does anyone think that if Sirius Black attacks Hogsmeade and finds I am not there that he will go quietly into that soft good night?" This time there was absolute silence.

"And if I am there?" He looked around again "Does anyone think they will be any less safe if Black attacks?" There was a moment of silence, then Fred stood up.

"Professor - if Sirius Black comes to Hogsmeade, then whether Harry is there or not, we will all be in danger" Fred glanced at Harry, then sat down as his twin stood up.

"If the Aurors are there, they can protect him" George continued "But if Harry is here alone - then he will be here alone. No Aurors, no friends" He paused "No Hermione" He smiled as Hermione blushed "Now - we can't speak for the rest of the school, but I am pretty sure that Harry's brother would probably agree with us"

"And as goes Draco, so goes Slytherin" Hermione added.

"Hannah and Susan would probably agree with us too" Lavender interjected from behind McGonagall.

"I don't know about Ravenclaw, but I think we can probably find some friends there as well" Ron said "And I think if you, or Dumbledore, forces Harry to stay within the castle for his safety when you apparently don't care about the safety of any of the other students, then I think we could probably convince the rest of the school to stay with him - just to ensure he is perfectly safe"

"And how would the shopkeepers of Hogsmeade react if the entire school boycotted the Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione asked "Not to mention The Board of Governors and The PTA?" She stared at McGonagall.

"Are you threatening me, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Merely asking a question, Professor" Hermione replied calmly "That is what school is for, is it not?" McGonagall stared back at her for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"I will inform The Headmaster of our discussion, Mr Malfoy-Potter" She said darkly "I expect you will be hearing from him tomorrow morning"

"I expect so too, Professor" Harry nodded. She gave him a final glance, then turned and walked out of the common room. Harry waited until the portrait swung closed, then turned to face the rest of the room again.

"I am truly grateful to you all - I really am - but I don't want you missing out on your fun on my behalf" He said, but almost at once Fred, Lavender and Dennis stood up.

"Dumbledore is wrong, Harry - he is just wrong" Lavender said "And if Hermione has taught us anything - which I admit would be surprising - it's that we are stronger together"

"And neither Colin nor I can go, so if we protest against Dumbledore we don't lose anything anyway!" Dennis said enthusiastically, causing a ripple of laughter around the room.

"Very well" Harry nodded "If McGonagall is right, Dumbledore will talk to me tomorrow - before we set off for Hogsmeade. He will either try to reason with me and get me to stay of my own accord, or he will find a reason to keep me here" 

"If that's the case, we will need to organise quickly" Hermione said "So can I ask for some volunteers?" Lavender, Fred, George, Dennis and Ron all raised their hands "Thank you - Fred, George - can you talk to the Hufflepuffs? Start with Hannah and Susan, and maybe Justin and Ernie?"

"Yes, boss" The twins saluted.

"Lavender, Ron - can you talk to the Ravenclaws? I will leave it up to your best judgement as to who"

"Yes, boss" Lavender nodded and Ron tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Dennis - you can come with me and Harry to talk to his brother" She smiled.

"Me? Talk to Draco?" Dennis blinked "Okay"

"Can you all go and talk to them at breakfast?" She asked them all "So that if we need to, we can make our move if Dumbledore makes his?"

"Of course" Everyone replied in unison.

"Cool" Hermione looked around "Okay - I think we're done. You can all resume...... doing whatever you were doing before we took over your lives" The room burst into laughter and Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione again.

"So - tomorrow should be fun" He said quietly.

"Oh yes" She replied.

xoxox

Dumbledore gazed at McGonagall, then leaned back in his chair.

"Miss Granger is becoming a bit of a problem" He said thoughtfully "She is organising the school against the staff - starting to become quite the troublemaker"

"If you try to keep Mr Potter here, she will ensure all the other students stay here as well. And I believe she will also inform The Board and The PTA, who will not be pleased" McGonagall replied.

"Even though I am only doing it for his safety?" Dumbledore asked.

"She and Mr Potter believe they know best how to keep him safe" McGonagall shrugged "And the rest of Gryffindor House seem to be willing to listen to them"

"And you do not believe I should push the matter?"

"It is up to you, Albus, but I do not think they are bluffing in this case" She folded her arms across her chest "I think that you can try to convince Mr Potter to stay, but if you try to force him, or you make him stay because he has broken some rule or other, then you will risk having the entire school rebel against you - including the students who would not be able to go to Hogsmeade anyway - and then I do not see where you would go from there" Dumbledore took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"How did it come to this, Minerva?" He asked sadly "I will sleep on it, and let you know my decision in the morning"

xoxox

The next morning, Harry found Hermione waiting in the common room for him.

"Is anyone else coming down?" She asked, standing up quickly.

"No" He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Good" She looked around "Because I'm Jane. Hermione is already in Hogsmeade and has been there all day in fact" She paused "The day passes off without incident, so there's no reason for you not to go"

"Okay" Harry blinked "Why......"

"Because I wanted to make sure you're safe" She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When he continued to stare at her, she smiled "I know it seems like my entire plan is to force Dumbledore to resign so we can get a proper Headmaster to take charge, but I also don't want you to die in order to do that"

"That's sweet" Harry smiled back at her "So no attacks?"

"None"

"And we have a nice day?"

"That I don't know" Jane shook her head "I made sure to keep out of my way, and to keep out of sight. Otherwise who knows what might happen?" She glanced past him as they heard the sound of a door opening "Anyway - remember to call me Hermione, not Jane. She goes back at 5 o'clock from the Three Broomsticks, and then I come here and we go through it all again"

"Okay" Harry nodded "So - breakfast?" He paused "Everyone goes to Hogsmeade, right? Not just us?"

"It seems that our redoubtable Headmaster doesn't want to push it today" Jane shrugged "And yes - breakfast" She held out her hand, and Harry took it, then together they walked out of the common room. 

As the portrait of The Fat Lady swang closed behind them, two figures came out of the shadows.

"I thought they'd never leave" Harry said, which made his companion laugh "Oh - you know what I mean, Heather"

"If you'd just brought the invisibility cloak with you in the first place, none of this would be necessary" Heather replied.

"I know. But who knew that Minister Fudge would be coming to Hogsmeade?" Harry rolled his eyes "So lets go upstairs and get it, and then sneak out before we get caught. Then we can go back to Hogsmeade and sneak around some more - and make sure that neither Hermione nor Jane sees us"

"Yes dear" Heather patted his hand.

"And you can tell me your secret" He said softly "Because I think this would be a perfect time" Heather blinked, then gave a quick nod.

"Lets go" 

xoxox

Three hours later, Harry and Jane walked down the main street in Hogsmeade. 

"I am currently lurking behind The Three Broomsticks" Jane said, gesturing down the side of the pub. "It seemed like a good place, since no one goes back there any more - not since the mid 70s apparently" She looked around, then suddenly took a deep breath "Oh......"

"What's..... oh" Harry followed her gaze "What's he doing here?" They watched as Minister Fudge walked towards the pub, then met up with McGonagall, Hagrid and Filius. 

"I understand Sirius Black has been seen in the area?" Filius asked "Is there any more news?"

"Some" Fudge glanced around "But we should discuss it inside" The others nodded, then walked towards the door of the pub. 

"Damn it" Jane looked around "We could do to get in there - find out what's going on"

"I think we do" Harry narrowed his eyes, then nodded towards where a shadow had fallen despite there being nothing to cast it "Give me a moment" He walked over to where the shadow had paused "When do we go back?" He whispered. There was a pause, then a whispered voice replied "Forty minutes, back to ten minutes before Jane arrives in the common room" Harry grinned "Thank you" He wandered back to where Jane was stood.

"We go back in forty minutes, to just before you originally went back to the common room. I guess we get the cloak, then hang around until we can sneak into the pub. Then they'll be us" He smiled "But since there'll be three of you, you'll need another name"

"Heather" She replied at once.

"Any particular reason?" He asked curiously.

"After Snape's history lesson, I am starting to think of Heather Chandler as a sort of a role model"

"Fair enough" Harry shrugged "So - we've got forty minutes to kill, then we'll have about three hours to kill and I think we'll have to hide for two of them - we can't keep out of the way of everyone, even with the cloak"

"The Shack" She replied without pause "No one goes there, so we can hide out there until we have to come back into town" She bit her lip "And we can talk"

"About?"

"Stuff" He looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Okay. Lets go get some lunch"

xoxox

Three hours later, and one hour earlier, Harry and Heather walked into The Shrieking Shack and sat down on an old, ratty couch.

"Your aunt and uncle - they go to church?" Heather asked.

"Easter, Christmas, weddings, christenings and funerals" He nodded "They pretend to be Christians and make a show at doing charity and so on. But they locked me in a cupboard, they occasionally hit me if I didn't move to fast, they hate black people and gay people and anyone who doesn't fit their definition of normal" He shook his head "They tell me freaks like us will go to hell, and only good church people will be saved, but everyone I've met at Hogwarts seems to be nicer than they are"

"And my parents?"

"Nicer than most" He nodded as well "They seem to treat everyone the same no matter who they are" He paused, then smiled at her "Much like their daughter"

"I had good teachers, and they raised me right" She blushed, smiling slightly. But then her face became serious again "My mother and Dad taught me not to judge anyone by their appearance, only by their actions" She paused "But the most important lesson I learned was from my father"

"Your father?" Harry blinked "Because Barry isn't your father, since you were adopted"

"And Felicity isn't my mother" She stood up and began pacing back and forth "Harry, can I trust you? I mean really trust you?"

"You know you can"

"Because once I tell you the rest, everything will change" She stopped pacing and faced him, staring him directly in the eye "Nothing will be the same and it might make you change your mind about me completely"

"I can't imagine anything could do that" He said sincerely.

"I won't hold you to that, because I don't want to force you to do anything against your will" She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him "So - here goes......."


	37. Family Matters (II) - Sons And Daughters

_"Damn it" Jane looked around "We could do to get in there - find out what's going on"_

_"I think we do" Harry narrowed his eyes, then nodded towards where a shadow had fallen despite there being nothing to cast it "Give me a moment" He walked over to where the shadow had paused "When do we go back?"_

Heather glanced at Harry under the cloak, who nodded.

"Forty minutes, back to ten minutes before Jane arrives in the common room" She whispered, then they both watched as Harry's past self walked back over to where Jane was stood. 

Once he was out of the way, they both turned to see Fudge, Filius, Hagrid and McGonagall walking into The Three Broomsticks.

"We should hurry" Harry whispered. Heather nodded, then they both scampered over as fast as they could without disrupting the cloak and managed to sneak in behind McGonagall before the door slammed shut behind them. 

"Minister" Madame Rosemerta nodded "I've reserve your usual room on the first floor - I'll send someone up with the drinks shortly"

"Thank you, Rose" He nodded. The group proceeded up the stairs, with Harry and Heather trailing behind them. The two children followed them up, then slipped into large room that the group entered. They moved over to the corner, while the four adults took various seats around the room.

"So, Minister, you were going to tell us some news?" Filius asked.

"Yes, Filius" Fudge nodded "We haven't found Black - wherever he is hiding, he is doing a good job of keeping very well hidden, but we have been investigating the circumstances surrounding his escape to see if we can work out how he did it" He looked over at McGonagall "Did you know that he was an animagus?"

"No" She shook her head, shock etched on her face "I had no idea"

"It seems that Albus found some papers belonging to James Potter - they were in the wreck of his home at Godric's Hollow and had never been looked at" Fudge gave a sad sigh "He, Black and Peter Pettigrew became animagus to help their friend Remus....." He trailed off "This must remain confidential?"

"Of course, Minister" McGonagall said, and the other two nodded.

"He was bitten as a child by Fenrir Greyback, and when Potter, Black and Pettigrew worked it out, they became animagus so they could run with him on the nights surrounding the full moon" Fudge continued "Potter was a stag, Pettigrew a rat and Black was a dog - we believe that that is how he escaped the island"

"Dementors can't sense animal emotion as well as human emotion" Filius nodded "But to swim to the mainland? That's no mean feat"

"Are you sure he didn't have help, Minister?" McGonagall asked "If he and Remus were best friends?"

"We've talked to Professor Lupin, and questioned him under veritaserum" Fudge shook his head "We are certain that he knows nothing of Black's whereabouts or that he helped him - he is appalled by the idea"

"And the fact he is a werewolf? That won't count against him?" Filius asked sharply.

"No" Fudge smiled "While some of my more..... conservative colleagues are a little antsy about him, the fact that Miss Granger and young Mr Malfoy-Potter vouch for him and like him, and Mrs Granger has nothing but good things to say about him. He has taken every precaution to ensure he is safe on the nights of the full moon, so I see no reason for concern" He realised McGonagall was staring at him curiously "Minerva?"

"You would take the recommendation of two children over Albus'?"

"Of course I value his opinion, but given some of his.... missteps in recent times, and his tendency to be isolated from the running of the school, I think that listening to The PTA and to the students is sometimes more helpful" Fudge shrugged "Anyway - we are reviewing the papers to see what else we can learn about Black's behaviour, and maybe work out where he might be hiding" He fell silent as there was a knock at the door, and a waitress came in with four glasses. Heather nudged Harry, and they slowly walked back across the room, slipping out of the door just before the waitress came through it. 

A few minutes later, they left the pub and made their way down one of the side streets before removing the cloak.

"So we just hang around here until Jane goes back, then we rejoin the timeline as Harry and Hermione" Harry said, then blinked "Am I getting used to this?"

"Apparently" She smirked, then she put out her hand and rested it on his arm "So how are you doing?"

"It's been a big day" He admitted "My godfather is also my dogfather, my father's best friend and Professor Lupin is a werewolf......" He trailed off "Which you knew already?"

"My mother told me, sort of" She admitted "But she swore me to secrecy, and you know how much that means to me"

"Apparently" He said, making her laugh "I promise I won't tell anyone. Who's Greyback?"

"A loathsome individual - he is a werewolf who bites people for fun. I've heard that he will bite a child to punish the parents, or threaten to bite a wife to ensure the cooperation of the husband" She shook her head "I know people consider my father evil, but he would never stoop to that level"

"He wouldn't?" Harry asked, and Heather shook her head again.

"I know I only gave you a brief explanation, but my father only wants those who come to him willingly, Harry. Love - true love, adoration and worship, is the most powerful force in the world. If you treat your followers with respect, and with love, they will live for you, die for you - do anything for you and do it willingly. They will follow you into battle, into fire, into death - to the gates of hell itself"

"Literally?" He raised an eyebrow, and she laughed again.

"That depends - we are young. I don't think you need to come home to meet my parents just yet" He stared at her with and incredulous expression for a moment, then snorted in amusement.

"I know I should be freaking out, H, and I might well do that soon enough, but....." He trailed off "But I've seen how the great and the good treat their minions - Dumbledore was willing to let you, Luna, Hannah and the others spend an entire year in a magical sleep just because he didn't want to ruffle feathers and attract attention. Petunia and Vernon go to church, give to charity and make nice words, and they kept me locked in a cupboard for ten years of my life. Everyone who is supposed to protect me has failed" He looked up at her.

"We are oft to blame in this, 'tis too much proved that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself" Heather said darkly "Although I think that that is somewhat of a slander on my father's good name" Harry gave another amused snort.

"But you - you have stood up for me, protected me. You've united The Four Houses in a way that I don't think has ever been done before. You are bringing the school together to fight Voldemort when he returns. You have even convinced his most loyal Death Eater to turn against him just by showing him a better way" He smiled "If this is the world your father wants to create - a world where everyone works together for the common good, and everyone gets along instead of trying to kill each other...... sign me up" He leaned over and kissed her softly "Just promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"I won't ask you to tell me the whole truth all the time, but if you can't tell me the truth in the future, at least tell me that you can't tell me?"

"That I can do" She nodded, then she glanced at her watch "You and Jane should be making your way to The Shack to go back to become us. Shall we rejoin decent society once more?"

"We shall"

xoxox

Five minutes later they walked into the main square, only to be accosted from two different sides. 

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as he and Pansy walked up to them. 

"I've been looking for you all over town" Ron said as he strolled towards them. 

"That's nice" Jane replied "But Harry and I wanted some alone time, and to do that we needed to be - well, alone"

"Thank you for that image, Granger" Draco rolled his eyes "Would you like to join us for lunch?" He glanced at Ron "All of you?"

"We'd love to, brother of mine" Harry smiled, then glanced at Jane "If that's okay with you, H?"

"H?" Ron quirked an eyebrow "You have a cute nickname for her already?" Harry blushed.

"I am trying one or two out" He admitted "So - where are we going for lunch?" He turned back to Draco "You have an idea?"

"Madame Puddifoots?" Draco suggested, then blinked when Hermione, Harry and Ron all said "NO" in unison "Not a popular idea then"

"It looks like a teddy bear convention puked up their stuffing in there" Ron said.

"And then hacked each other to death" Jane added.

"Wow - you do not like fun" He shook his head "The Hogs Head?" His suggestion was met with silence, so he smiled "I'll take that as a yes, then" He held his arm out to Pansy, who took it. 

xoxox

"Father sent me an owl this morning......" Draco started, then trailed off as Harry raised his hand "What are you doing?"

"Do I have to call him father? Because I am not sure I can do that" Harry admitted "I've never called anyone father in my entire life, and I really don't think I can start now"

"I am pretty sure that father will be happy for you to call him whatever you want to call him" Draco said "Father, Dad, Lucius, Pops, Daddy....."

"I'm not calling him Daddy" Harry said flatly.

"Thank Merlin for that" Draco exclaimed, and the rest of the table laughed. 

"I will give it some thought, and see what happens when we go home" Harry said "Right now, I am thinking about Lucius - I already have a father.... had a father, and I don't want to replace him"

"And I am sure father will understand that" Draco nodded "As will mother"

"Okay" Harry turned to Ron "So - how has your day out been?"

"I got some sweets - Honeydukes is really hard to resist" Ron admitted "I also had a bit of a browse in QQS - I know I'm not on the team yet, but I figure they have to hold recruiting some day....."

"I've been looking at dresses for the ball" Pansy said, then looked at Draco "You have told him, haven't you?"

"I thought that I would let him enjoy his day out first, then tell him when we got back to school" Draco admitted.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing.

"When you come home, mother and father are planning on holding a welcoming ball - to welcome a new member of The Malfoy Family" Draco said calmly "Generally this only happens for an engagement, because pureblood families rarely adopt" He glanced at Pansy "We were not planning one until my betrothed and I turned seventeen"

"I'm honoured" Jane said "Hermione is invited as well?"

"Of course" Draco nodded, then looked at Ron "As is The Council and their partners"

"My mother is going to love this" Ron said with a grin "You won't take it as a grave insult if I have to refuse?"

"Oh I am sure it will cause a life long blood feud that will continue even unto the tenth generation" Draco said drily, making Ron laugh "I understand that my family has a lot to make up for, and that our name carries some stigma - so no, we won't take it as a grave insult"

"Then I will see what I can do" Ron replied "I'll ask Luna when I get back"

"We don't have a date just yet, but it will probably be within a fortnight of the start of the holidays" Draco paused "It will be quite a big thing, but I promise we won't invite anyone you will disapprove of" He looked at Hermione "No Headmasters or Deputies"

"Why thank you, good sir" She gave a polite nod "So - any ideas about what we can do this afternoon?"

xoxox

An hour later, all five students walked out of The Hogs Head.

"If you will excuse me a moment, I just want to talk to Aberforth" Jane said "The next PTA meeting is due to be held here, and mum asked me to make sure that's okay"

"Want me to come?" Harry asked.

"I've got it" She replied "But thank you"

"Then I will see you later, H" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she turned and walked back into the pub. Giving a nod to Aberforth, she walked through the main bar, then out of the back and looked around.

"I know you are here" She called out "So unless you want to rip a hole in space-time, you should probably come out"

"Okay - keep your hair on" Hermione emerged from the shadows "So - how's our day going?"

"Well - we've learned Sirius, James and Peter were animagus and I've told Harry the truth about our father" Jane almost burst out laughing at the incredulous look on her past self's face "Also, I've gained another name for time travelling, since I had to go back a third time - we can now go by Heather"

"You told him?" Hermione asked in a high pitched squeak. 

"It will make sense when you get there - about nine hours from now" Jane smirked "You are in for a very long day, sweetie"

"You told him?" Hermione asked again, but this time in her normal voice "How did it he take it?"

"Surprisingly well - apparently he has been exposed to enough wicked people in the world that the idea of our father being the source of all evil doesn't worry him" Jane shrugged "Which really makes me want to find his aunt and uncle and punish them far more than they are being punished now" Hermione reached out and patted her hand sympathetically.

"We'll get to that soon enough, love" She said, then gave a soft laugh "You know, when Mrs Krychek told me to take care of myself more, I am pretty sure this isn't what she meant" Jane giggled.

"Probably not" She admitted "Anyway - Harry also knows about Professor Lupin, but will keep it secret, and we may have a ball to go to come the summer" She paused "I was going to go and tweak Sirius some more, but I think, on reflection, I should probably leave him alone"

"You already did" Hermione replied "He stayed in his cave the entire time"

"Of course he did" Jane nodded "I already knew that" She paused "And I already knew that I'd told him about our father, which is why I told him"

"I hate temporal mechanics"  
"I hate temporal mechanics"

"Very funny" Hermione rolled her eyes as she realised Jane had spoken in unison "Did you tell him our real name?"

"Not yet - I am going to keep that for a special occasion" Jane hesitated "I also haven't told him about Ginny - I decided there was only so much he could handle at once"

"Probably wise" Hermione nodded "So what are you going to do now?"

"Spend the afternoon shopping. You?" Jane asked, then grinned when Hermione rolled her eyes "Force of habit, sorry"

"So you should be - I would demand a present to make up for it, except....."

"..... I would just be rewarding myself as well as you" Jane finished "Okay - I will see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Very funny" Hermione turned, then turned back "Heather?"

"Sorry?"

"You said our new name was Heather?"

"Oh - yeah" Jane nodded "I told Harry it was after the witch we learned about in Snape's DaDa class" Hermione closed her eyes for a second, then they shot open.

"Oooh" She let out a slow exclamation "Are we going to be wearing a red scrunchie next year?" Jane snorted in amusement.

"I hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it, it does kind of seem like it could be fun" She grinned "Anyway - I must away...." She turned and and headed back into the pub while Hermione walked back into the shadows.

xoxox

Later that evening, when they had returned from Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione were sat next to each other in front of the fireplace.

"If Dumbledore has papers from my parent's house - from The Potter's house - then that means the house must still be there" Harry said suddenly. Hermione looked at him.

"Okay" She said "But The Minister said it was a wreck"

"But it's still there" Harry insisted "Which means some of my par..... some of The Potter's stuff might still be there as well" He paused "I might be able to find some of my family's possessions"

"You've never had anything from your family?" She asked in surprise.

"Do Petunia and Vernon strike you as the sharing family type?" He pointed out, and she nodded in acknowledgement "But...."

"We learned about Godric's Hollow and these papers and stuff from folding time not once but twice, and sneaking in to eavesdrop on The Minister of Magic" Hermione sighed "Not to mention the Deputy Headmistress"

"So we can't just go up to him and demand that we are allowed to visit my old family home" Harry sighed "So how do we gradually slide it into conversation without giving away that you've broken the one rule you were not allowed to break?"

"Remus? I mean - Professor Lupin?" Hermione suggested "He knows about the way we were treated, so you could talk to him about your family, and then ask him if he knows where they used to live - that might work" She pause "Wait for our next patronus lesson?"

"I think that will do it" He nodded "Tomorrow night it is"

"Do we need a plan, or is that it?"

"I think that's it" Harry said. He reached out and took her hand "Do I get a supernatural guardian tomorrow, or will it just be us?"

"I think we can probably take the risk" She squeezed his hand, then grinned "Plus unless we die a horrible death, I can always go back and save us both, or anyone else who might need saving - just in case I am wrong"

xoxox

Remus watched Hermione cast the patronus charm, then he walked forward and stood in between them.

"What's going on with you two?" He looked at them "Neither of you seem to be concentrating - you can both do better than you are" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, then both turned to face their teacher.

"Sorry, Professor" Harry said "But since I am about to join a new family, I've been thinking about my old one - the Potters, that is" He took a deep breath "Petunia and Vernon told me they died in a car crash, and that my dad was a drunk who never amounted to nothing. But since I learned I was a wizard, and the saviour of the magical world, it's started to occur to me that they might have been more than that"

"They were" Remus nodded.

"And that given what H has been telling me about the night my mother and father died, I was thinking that Godric's Hollow must still be there in some form, and also that there might be other houses" Harry finished.

"I haven't been to.... " Remus started, then he shook his head "I guess that was predictable"

"What was?" Hermione asked.

"Godric's Hollow was under a fidelius, so I've never been there and I can't even remember where the house is, exactly" He said "You will be able to find it, because you were told the secret" He glanced at Hermione "I am afraid you won't be able to see it, Miss Granger"

"Because Sirius Black is the secret keeper?"

"Either he tells you, or it breaks when he dies" Remus nodded "If that happens, it will devolve to everyone who knows it - Harry, Hagrid, The Headmaster and Voldemort when and if he returns"

"So if Black dies, I can tell people about my parents house?" Harry blinked "That's weird"

"That's magic" Hermione shrugged "Couldn't we hire someone to break the charm? Every charm can be broken, can't it?"

"That would probably work" Remus agreed "But do you really want to go to all that trouble? I understand seeing the house you lived in for a few months would be nice, but breaking a fidelius charm will be pretty expensive...."

"They didn't give me anything, Remus" Harry said quietly "In my entire life, I have never had anything of my own" He paused "But everything at Godric's Hollow belongs to The Potters - it belongs to me" He looked up at his Defence Professor "If you had lived your entire life on the charity of others, and you were given the chance to have something you could say was your own, something of your family's, is there any price that would be too much to pay?" Remus gazed down at him, then smiled.

"Talk to your new parents, and see if they can get you and Miss Granger a pass for next weekend" 

"Thank you, Professor" Harry smiled, then he looked down at his wand "Can I try again?" Remus nodded, then Harry and Hermione both raised their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They both yelled, and a moment later two creatures burst out of their wands, glittering with shining white light. 

"Very well done" Remus said, applauding them both, then all three of them watched the two animals as they moved around the room "I recognise the shark, Miss Granger - a great white, I believe?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, a proud smile on her face "From a film I like"

"But what is that?" Remus turned as the vaguely dog like creature bounded around the shark "I've never seen anything like that"

"A jackal" Harry said "A scavenger dog, thought to be an incarnation of the Egyptian God of The Dead and Guardian of The Afterlife" He paused "They are fierce predators and they mate for life" As he realise what he'd said he blushed bright red and saw Hermione was doing the same "Not that that part matters"

"Of course" Remus said, trying not to smirk "Should I be worried that you both produced patronuses that are two of the best predators in nature?"

"I've been bullied all my life, Professor" Hermione said "Since I started junior school, I've been bullied by kids who didn't like how smart I was, or that I liked to learn, or just because I was a girl" She paused "You get hit enough times, you learn to hit back, even if those hits aren't physical"

"And you know what happened to me" Harry continued "My parents were murdered after their best friend betrayed them, then The Leader of The Light put me in a home where I was abused and mistreated and locked in a cupboard" He shrugged "You get hit enough times, you learn to hit back, especially when those hits are physical" Remus studied both of them.

"Did something happen in Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked after a few minutes "Because something about you has changed"

"Draco is going to throw me a ball when I move home" Harry said "It just made me realise that I've never really had a family before - not a real one. And that the.... place I was living all this time was not a home, not a family" He took Hermione's hand "I want to know about my real family"

"A pureblood family famed for its desire to purge the world of mudbloods and muggles is willing to open its doors to me, Professor" Hermione said "Lucius, Narcissa and Draco will open their doors to the daughter of two muggles. They want me, Professor - it is virtually the first time in my life someone wants me, and it made me realise just how unwanted I have felt before that" 

"And..... them?" He gestured at the place the animals had been.

"I guess now that we know we have a place in life, we're going to bloody well defend it" Hermione said.

xoxox

"My love, I have a letter from our newest son" Narcissa walked into the front room at Malfoy Manor. 

"Already?" Lucius raised an eyebrow "Has he managed to get himself in trouble?"

"Not yet, but I believe once Dumbledore learns about what is going on then trouble will follow soon enough" She sat down next to her husband "Harry would like to his brother, Miss Ganger and Miss Parkinson to the house where James and Lily were...... to the house in Godric's Hollow" Lucius blinked, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Narcissa stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"That was my initial response as well, husband of mine" She said with a wry smile. Lucius smiled back at her.

"When do they want to go?" He asked.

"This coming weekend" She replied "He would like permission from us for he and Draco to go. Miss Granger will be asking her parents, as will Pansy" She saw her husband open his mouth again and raised her hand "Pansy will be asking her parents, not Miss Grangers"

"You know me so well" He said with a laugh.

"So do we grant them permission?" She paused "I am not certain anyone will have been to the house since that night - do we really want to expose our boys to that?"

"They'll have Hermione and Pansy there to look after them" He said comfortingly "And I assume someone is going with them?"

"Professor Lupin" Narcissa glanced at the letter "Assuming, of course, The Headmaster permits this trip to take place" She paused "Which brings us to the heart of the matter, dear one"

"It does?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"We - our group - has been pushing Dumbledore for quite a while now. You know that sooner or later we are going to come to a tipping point - that we are going to end up in a full fledged confrontation" She rested her hand on his "If we keep pushing and pushing then that will come a lot sooner than we might want it to"

"And you are wondering if this is a hill we should die on?" He asked.

"It's going to be the end of term soon, and the children will be home. I know Harry wants to see his home now, but if we don't stand up to The Headmaster now then we can save it for when it really matters" She took a deep breath "I know it seems like we are giving in before the fight starts, but......"

"But we have bigger skrewt to hunt" Lucius nodded, then he pulled his hand back and slowly slid his sleeve back to reveal a dark tattoo on his arm "It is getting darker each day, my sweet one. And you know what that means"

"He is returning" She said quietly "He's not dead, and he is coming back"

"There was a time I would have welcomed him with open arms" He said "But now? It just doesn't appeal to me any more"

"And you think Albus can help?" She asked sceptically.

"Albus? Gods no" He shook his head "He would betray us in a heartbeat if he thought it would give him more prestige and power. No - we need to protect Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy because they are our future. They are the ones who can help us when he returns out of the dark - they are who we need to protect us and defeat him"

"And if we push them too far too soon, we could risk everything" She whispered, and he nodded "Then we should tell them - Draco and Pansy will have an idea of the truth, but Harry has been lied to his whole life. If we try to manipulate him - if we treat him like Dumbledore has treated him, then we will lose him"

"I know" Lucius nodded "And Miss Granger?"

"She has been the prime mover in everything we've seen at the school" Narcissa shrugged "I think if we try to manipulate her it will backfire on us and we will regret it. I would suggest that we arrange to meet the four of them next week in Hogsmeade - make it a family thing so that Dumbledore will have less of a reason to say no - and tell them everything. Convince them to put the trip to Godric's Hollow until the holidays, and tell them about The Mark and what it means" She paused "I know it is a risk, and that we could lose our son before he becomes part of our family, but I don't see that we have any other choice"

"I agree" Lucius gave a single nod "Do you want to write to let them know?"

"I will get to it right now"

xoxox

Harry skimmed through the letter, then handed it to Hermione. He stayed silent as she read it, then took a deep breath.

"I know how much you like tweaking Dumbledore, my sweetie, but Lucius and Narcissa have been dealing with him for longer than we've been in the magical world - longer than we've been alive" She lowered the letter.

"So you think we should meet them instead?" She asked.

"We haven't told Dumbledore about going to Godric's Hollow yet" Harry said "So if we go out to Hogsmeade next weekend, talk to Lucius and Narcissa and see what they say. If they aren't convincing, or we still want to go to carry on with the plan, then we can do it the weekend after" He paused "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan" She nodded "But we should talk to Professor Lupin before he talks to Dumbledore" She paused "We will have to talk to him anyway if we want to meet your parents next week" They stood up and walked up to the staff table where Remus was sat eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger" He gave a polite nod.

"Professor Lupin - could we impose upon you to escort four of us to Hogsmeade this next weekend?" Harry asked "My parents would like to talk to my brother and I, and apparently it can't wait. They need to see us this Saturday and say it is a matter of urgency"

"You have their permission?" Remus started, then smiled "Of course you do"

"They will also have arranged permission for Pansy - as Draco's betrothed - and Hermione - as my......"

"Counsellor" Hermione interjected.

"..... so it will be the four of us" Harry finished "I realise we will need Mc.... Professor McGonagall's permission, but since this is a Family matter, I understand they can't refuse us?"

"Generally speaking, no" Remus shook his head "However given the situation with Sirius, they might insist on more security than just me"

"We could ask Amelia?" Hermione suggested "Or a friend of Lucius'"

"I am sure The Headmaster would love that" Harry said, then smirked "Lets do it" Remus smiled and Hermione laughed.

"I will ask Severus" Remus said "Albus trusts him, and he is and old friend of Lucius and Narcissa" He smiled "So everyone is happy"

"Thank you, Professor" Harry said sincerely "I will let Draco know that our father wants to see us, as well as Pansy, and that we'll be going to Hogsmeade on Saturday"

"And I will talk to Severus" Remus nodded "However you still have to talk to Professor McGonagall - I may be a Gryffindor but I am not _that_ much of a Gryffindor" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And to think I looked up to you" She said dramatically "It's true what they say - you should never meet your heroes!"

"I am your hero?" Remus asked in response, eyes twinkling. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Lets talk to Professor McGonagall" She said to Harry. 

"So that would be a yes, then?" Harry asked, but she took his hand and pulled him along the table until they were stood in front of their Head of House. 

"Professor - Harry and I have to meet his new parents in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Do we need to sign any forms?" Hermione asked in a matter-of-fact tone. McGonagall stared at them for a moment.

"I assume this is family business that can't wait, and if I refuse you will appeal to The Governors?" She said.

"Yes" Hermione nodded calmly.

"And that you have your parents permission to go?" McGonagall queried.

"Yes" Hermione nodded again.

"There is the question of Mr Potter's security"

"Mr Potter died when Godric's Hollow fell" Hermione said with a frown.

"There is the question of Mr Malfoy-Potter's security"

"Professors Lupin has agreed to accompany is, and has said he would ask Professor Snape to go with him" Harry said "We will be perfectly safe should Sirius Black try to attack us" He took Hermione's hand "Do we need any forms?"

"Whoever is going will need to sign standard day passes" She nodded "They will need permission from their Head of House, which will be the form being signed" She paused "Since it is a family matter, I would assume Mr Malfoy and his betrothed are going as well?"

"Yes, Professor" Harry nodded "My brother will talk to his Head of House on behalf of Pansy as well, and I think Mr and Mrs Parkinson will be notified by my new parents. Everything should be in place by Saturday"

"Very well" She nodded "Be sure to have all your ducks in a row, Mr Malfoy-Potter, otherwise I will have to keep you here" 

"Yes, Professor" He tilted his head "I will be certain" He and Hermione turned and walked back to their seats at the Gryffindor table "Is it just me, or did she give in too easily?"

"Maybe she is tired of fighting with us?" Hermione suggested, then she blinked "Or maybe she has realised what your parents have realised"

"Pardon me?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"I will tell you later" She said "But if I am right, then the rest of the year might be a little easier"

xoxox

Two days later - during their patronus lesson - Remus confirmed that Pansy had received permission her parents, that Severus was going to come with them to the meeting and that both McGonagall and Severus had signed their forms.

"Have you heard from Lucius about when they want to meet you?" He asked, as Harry and Hermione sent their patronuses bolting around room.

"He wrote to Draco this morning" Hermione nodded "Lunch time on Saturday at The Hogshead - Aberforth has agreed to put up some extra wards to ensure we are not disturbed" Remus looked at her in surprise.

"For a family meeting?"

"Apparently he feels that since there are good odds that The Headmaster will have heard about the meeting, there's a chance our illustrious Headmaster might try to spy on us" Hermione said.

"You really think he might?"

"McGonagall will have told him about the forms, and as Headmaster he could have refused to let us go - even with the threat of The Board - but we've heard nothing" Harry lowered his wand and the jackal came to stand in front of him "Wouldn't that make you suspicious?" Remus tilted his head to one side.

"I suppose" He said.

"So we will meet you in The Entrance Hall at eleven thirty on Saturday morning, and go to the pub from there" Hermione said as the shark came to hover her shoulder "And afterwards, we'll go for lunch"

"I look forward to it"


	38. Family Matters (III) - Her Father's Daughter

"Everything we are going to discuss here is to be kept under the family seal" Lucius said as the group sat down at the table "Harry, Hermione? Do you understand what that means?" They both shook their heads "Draco - would you like to explain?"

"For the purposes of this meeting, Pansy, Hermione, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape are going to be considered members of our family" Draco said calmly "That is you agree, of course. If not, you will have to leave before we get to the things our father wishes to discuss" He looked around "If you stay, then whatever you hear has to kept between the eight of us. If you discuss it outside our group then you are breaking the seal, and my parents are free to invoke a blood feud against you"

"Wow" Hermione exhaled.

"I take it you know what that would involve?" Narcissa quirked an eyebrow.

"You would be within your rights to kill, or to try to kill, me, my family and any other relatives you see fit" Hermione said "And to claim all of our properties and anything else that might be ours" She paused "And since I blackmailed The Ministry into passing a law that says the parents of muggle-born students should be treated as part of the magical world, they would not be protected by the non-magical government" She sighed "I knew that would come back to bite me on the arse"

"Try to?" Pansy looked at her "Do you think you could fight Lucius and Narcissa?" Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"I've got some game" She said "Plus we have friends" She shrugged "It doesn't matter, because I have no desire to make an enemy of my boyfriend's new parents - that would make Christmas a little problematic, don't you think?" There were a few laughs.

"Pansy?"

"As goes my betrothed, so go I"

"Severus?" Lucius looked over at the potions master.

"If this is leading where I believe it to be, then I think it will be in my best interests" Severus nodded.

"Remus?" Narcissa asked. Remus gazed back at her, then took a deep breath.

"I can agree, but with one condition" He said "Even though I am not a fan of Albus or the way he does things, I still feel a duty to protect the students at Hogwarts" He paused "So if I learn anything that is going to put them in danger, then I would ask for your leave to take action to at least tell Filius, Pomona and some of the others" Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances.

"If you ask for it, then we'll give you the leave" Narcissa said, and Remus nodded.

"Very well then" Lucius took a deep breath "I assume you are all aware of the request Harry made? That he wanted to visit his parents' home?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Godric's Hollow?" He asked "Why?"

"Now that I know it exists - that it wasn't destroyed on the night Voldemort came - I was curious about what might be there" Harry replied "I've never had anything from my family, and since I am going to be starting a new life with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco I thought I would at least see if there was anything of my old life" He shrugged "That was the idea anyway - I am curious to know why my new parents might object"

"We don't" Narcissa shook her head "But we are worried about repeatedly forcing Dumbledore's hand, especially for situations like this"

"Situations like this?" Hermione asked.

"Where you could postpone the visit until the holidays" Narcissa explained "And thus prevent any confrontation with Dumbledore"

"Doesn't that mean we are capitulating to his demands?" Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"It depends on your point of view" Lucius said "Which brings us to our second point" He glanced at Severus "Is it happening to you as well?"

"It is" Severus nodded "And I am pretty sure it means what you think it means"

"That's what I thought" Lucius said with a sigh, then he looked at the rest of the table "Please forgive me - this is harder than I thought it would be" He let out a long slow breath "I take it you have all heard of The Dark Mark?" There were various nods "Miss Granger - can you tell us what it is?"

"The symbol that Voldemort conjures over the scene of a killing" She said "It is supposed to create fear and terror in anyone that sees it" She paused "I always found it kind of silly - too much like Raiders of The Lost Ark, which was far more scary" She realised everyone was staring at her "I will show you it later"

"Very well" Lucius gave her a slight smile "But aside from Voldemort's calling card, The Dark Mark is also a tattoo that he uses to bind his followers to him - it ties the soul of the follower to his magic" He reached out and slid his sleeve up his arm "On the night of Halloween, 1981, this mark faded to almost nothing"

"As did mine" Severus said, although he kept his sleeve down.

"Around six months ago it started to darken, and has been getting darker ever since" Lucius continued "Which I am afraid can mean only one thing"

"He's coming back" Hermione and Draco said in unison. 

"That is the only conclusion I can come to, yes" Lucius nodded "Severus?"

"I would say within a year, maybe eighteen months, tops" Severus agreed.

"Which is why I think we should start to be more pragmatic in our dealings with The Headmaster" Narcissa said "I know that you don't want to give into him, or to be seen to be giving into him, but I think that from now on we - all of us - should pick our battles" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I agree that putting this trip off would probably be a good idea" Draco said "Unless there is any particular reason we have to go now, as opposed to the start of the holidays?"

"No - no reasons" Hermione shook her head "But, with all due respect, Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, if something comes up at school and I believe he is treating someone unfairly - don't ask me to stand by and do nothing"

"I wouldn't think of it, Miss Granger" Lucius said with a smile "And Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry - I tend to use last names when I am..... annoyed with someone" She said "I will try to refrain from doing it again"

"And we will try to refrain from annoying you again" Narcissa said with a smile, making Hermione laugh "And I second my husband's comments - we wouldn't expect you to forego what you believe is your duty at school" She looked at her sons and Pansy "That applies to all of you, of course"

"Of course" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"So Remus" Narcissa turned to face the Defence professor "Have you learned anything here that requires you to require our permission to violate the family seal?"

"No" Remus shook his head "While I admit that I am not sure why not telling Albus about Voldemort's impending return is a good idea, I am willing to bow to your experience on this matter"

"Thank you" Lucius said "And we are not going to tell Albus because he would want to know how we know, who is involved and what we are going to do about it" He paused, then looked at Harry "But most of all he would want to take control of Harry's life - to make sure he is safe and protected from the coming storm"

"And take control of the fight against Voldemort personally" Narcissa continue "Which would involve marginalising all those he believes he cannot trust"

"No" Hermione said in an emphatic voice "That would be a disaster"

"Our thoughts exactly, Miss.... Hermione" Lucius said "We've seen the work you've done in uniting the school - in uniting our world - and if we let Albus take control of the fight, he will tear it all apart and set us back to where we were when the last war ended" He smiled fondly at her "I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say I would rather have you leading the fight than him" Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"So that's why we want to keep The Dark Lord's coming return as secret as long as possible" Narcissa said "Because we trust this group, and the new world that is coming together, to deal with it more than we trust The Headmaster"

"And, much like me, you want no part of His world?" Severus said.

"Maybe once, but now? No" The Malfoys shook their heads, then Lucius continued talking "I feel like I have achieved more in the past three years than I did during the entire first war. And I have no desire to see that much death and bloodshed again" He looked at Draco and Harry "Nor to involve my sons in such a life"

"A wise decision" Remus smiled "I think we've all seen enough war and death to last two lifetimes"

"So it's agreed?" Hermione looked around the table, then blushed again "I'm sorry - I shouldn't be taking control......"

"Why not?" Pansy asked. Hermione turned to look at her curiously "Whether you realise it or not, the entire school pretty much looks to you first - the Head Boy and Head Girl are still seen as nominal authority figures, but even they defer to you, Harry and The Council"

"Everyone looks to me?" Hermione blinked in surprise, then she rubbed her hands together "What to do with this power? Mwahahahaha!" Everyone laughed.

"We know you'd never abuse this power, Granger" Draco said "You are far too nice and angelic" He looked over at Harry, who had started coughing "Harry? You okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry said, putting his drink down and picking up a napkin "And clearly you don't spend as much time with her as I do" Hermione slapped his arm "See - rotten to the core"

"I am, in fact, rotten to the core" She said in a deadpan voice, then she looked at the others "If you want me to me to start taking control of the group, I will. But I will still need advice from everyone" She looked at Lucius, Narcissa and Severus "I don't know a lot about how Voldemort's mind works, and you three were in his inner circle" She looked at Remus "You know Albus, and Sirius Black, better than me so there is a lot to learn from you" She finally turned to Draco, Pansy and Harry "And The Council is important to keep in touch with the rest of the school" She took a deep breath then addressed the group "I can't promise that I will get everything right, but I will do my best to keep everyone alive and ensure we all get through this"

"Even Albus?" Remus asked, and Hermione laughed.

"As long as he doesn't side with Voldemort then yes - even Albus" She nodded.

"Then I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we will gladly help you all you can" Remus said.

"And in the spirit of our new found alliance, I have news" Lucius said "It's about next year......"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later they all walked down into the main saloon to find Aberforth glaring across the bar at his brother. 

"I am sorry, Mr Malfoy, I couldn't convince him to leave" Aberforth said "I told him that you and your family and guests were busy, but he insisted that it was imperative that he speak to you"

"Don't worry about it, Abe" Lucius smiled, then he turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster - this is a private family meeting. I thought we had made that clear?"

"A private family meeting with Severus and Remus present?" Dumbledore arched his eyebrows.

"Professor Lupin has long been an associate of the Potter family, Headmaster" Harry said calmly "And since I have lost my guardians due to them being arrested and thrown in jail for abuse and tax fraud I have hired Professor Lupin on retainer to provide me with advice about my family dealings" He paused, then glanced at Lucius and Narcissa "The Potter family that is - from what I understand from Hermione the goblins are probably not going to let me combine our fortunes, so I will have to keep The Potter fortune separate"

"We understand" Narcissa nodded.

"So Professor Lupin has agreed to help me" Harry said.

"And Professor Snape is an old family friend" Draco said "Since long before I was born. Which is, with all due respect, more than can be said for you Headmaster"

"Very well" Dumbledore said "I came here to discuss your security over the holidays" He looked at Lucius and Narcissa "I understand your manor is protected, but given Mr Potter's status and the potential threats from your former associates, I would like to arrange some extra protection around the area"

"That will not be necessary, Headmaster" Lucius said "Since we adopted Harry, we have had our wards fully taken down and rebuilt from the ground up. The Manor is now off limits to anyone who is not on our internal permission list. We have tested it with a number of witches and wizards and we are confident that our wards our secure" He smiled "But thank you for the offer" He paused "However if you refer to our son as Mr Potter again, or consider suggesting that we were Death Eaters without providing evidence, I will take it somewhat amiss - and believe me, Headmaster, you will not like me when I am angry"

"Are you threatening me, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Lucius nodded "I am glad we understand each other" Dumbledore stared at him, then turned to Harry.

"Mr Pot......" He paused, then started again "Mr Malfoy-Potter - are you happy with the way things are?"

"Father says I will have a room of my own, that I will not be expected to wake up at five o'clock in the morning and make breakfast, that I will not be belittled, humiliated, hit or hurt, that I will get fed properly three times a day and that I will actually get to celebrate Christmas with my family and my friends" Harry shrugged "Believe me when I say it could be worse"

"And you have no fears for your safety?" Dumbledore asked.

"When I was eight, Vernon threatened to break my arm if I disturbed him while he was watching the FA Cup final. Later that week, Dudley and his friends chased me across the road and I nearly got run over" Harry said in a voice so calm it was hard to tell if he was angry or annoyed "Somehow I don't think Mother, Father or Draco are going to do that" 

"Very well" Dumbledore drew himself up "I can see that my opinion is neither solicited nor wanted" He looked around the group "Please be careful when returning to school - Sirius Black is still in the area and I would prefer you not be murdered"

"Well we aren't going to Privet Drive, so that seems unlikely" Harry said quietly.

"And the exams start a week on Monday, so I am sure you will need to do some final revision" Dumbledore continued.

"I have made sure The Council is up to scratch" Hermione said with a smile "Do you really think I would let my minions fail their exams? It took me long enough to train them to my standards - I am not going to let them fail now. Starting over with a new group would be a terrible waste of my time and effort!" She looked at Draco, Harry and Pansy "Isn't that right, minions?"

"Yes, Mistress" They all replied in unison, making her smile.

"Good minions" She turned back to Dumbledore "See, Headmaster, you have nothing to worry about"

"Oh yes - I feel so much better now" He replied drily "There is one last thing" He paused "As I was leaving, I received confirmation from The Ministry that the final appeal in regard to Buckbeak - it has been rejected"

"It has?" Draco asked "So Buckbeak is going to be executed?"

"The date is set for the end of the exams" Dumbledore said "Someone from the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Department will be sent to Hogwarts to carry out the execution" He paused "I have informed Hagrid, and I have also informed him that he is to keep Buckbeak at school and not to allow him to escape or he will face the consequences" He stared at the four students "That also applies to everyone else involved as well"

"My children are well aware of the law, Headmaster" Lucius said.

"Very well. Then I will see you back at school" He turned and swept out of the room, leaving the group staring after him. 

"So - that was fun" Pansy said.

"I am truly sorry, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy" Aberforth said "I tried to convince him to leave but my brother can be very strong willed and I didn't want to cause a scene by forcing the issue"

"Don't worry, Aberforth" Narcissa waved her hand dismissively "As you can see, my son and his girlfriend can definitely give as good as they get"

"Damn right" Hermione and Harry said together.

"But we really should be getting back" Narcissa continued "While I am certain we could take Siri if he decides to attack us, I think getting you all back to school before nightfall is a good idea"

"Yes, mother" Harry said, making Narcissa smile "And we should stop by Hagrid's hut - he's going to be devastated"

"Then lets go"

xoxox

Sirius stood on the top of the hill and watched as the party walked back along the path towards Hogwarts.

"My godson is consorting with Lucius and Narcissa?" He said to himself "And with Snivellus?" He shook his head "I have put this off for too long. I have to find the traitor, expose him and get my godson back" He began to pace back and forth.

"If everything is the same, exams start in a week. The entire school will be distracted for a fortnight" He stopped pacing then turned back and start at the rapidly retreating group "The perfect time to slip in and find the rat bastard"

xoxox

"Dumbledore told me already" Hagrid said quietly, staring down at the floor of his hut "I have three weeks to make my peace and say good bye to him - I'll make sure he has the best three weeks of his life"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid" Hermione said "We all tried our best to save him, but there is more going on at The Ministry than we were prepared for"

"It's true, Hagrid" Narcissa said sympathetically "From what I've heard, a woman named Dolores Umbridge has been taking steps to ensure that this execution goes ahead. She has been whispering in Cornelius' ear about not bowing to pressure from......" She paused, then glanced at Hermione "..... mudbloods and their interfering parents. Her language, not mine, obviously"

"Obviously" Hermione said, rolling her eyes "And I promise you Hagrid, if we can't prevent this from happening, whoever is responsible will be held accountable" Hagrid looked at her.

"I don't want you getting into trouble over this, Hermione" He said firmly "I know you just want to help, but I don't want you getting into trouble with The Ministry - none of you, mind"

"I promise we won't do anything illegal or wrong" Hermione said "But if what Narcissa says is true, and I have no reason to believe it isn't, this loathsome woman is using Buckbeak just to get back at us because we humiliated her over the matter of the magic carpet" She shook her head "That shouldn't be allowed, and trust me - she will come to regret it" Hagrid blinked.

"Just be careful, Hermione" He said "Now - run along. It's nearly time for dinner"

xoxox

The following three weeks flew by in a rush of revision and exams. Hermione - true to her word - ensured that not only the members of The Council were ready to pass their exams, but all the members of the after school club were also up to date on their revision.

"After all" She had pointed out "The performance of the club members is going to be watched closely this year, since we are now doing a lot more subjects and more than just the basic subjects we have been in previous years"

At the end of the second week of exams, Harry and Hermione found themselves being called to The Great Hall during their first period. When they arrived, they found themselves facing three elderly women, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and - much to their surprise and displeasure - Dolores Umbridge.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Remus said, walking over to them "These four examiners are here to assess the N.E.W.T. candidates for Defence Against The Dark Arts. May I introduce Madame Marchbanks, Madame Greenhalgh, Madame Dorath and of course you already know Madame Umbridge" Harry and Hermione gave polite nods.

"Part of the N.E.W.T. course is the ability to cast a patronus charm, and I happened to mention that I was teaching it to two of my third year students" Remus continued "Madame Marchbanks asked how this came about - and I hope you don't mind but I told them in the briefest terms about your reactions to the dementors that Minister Fudge stationed here to catch Sirius Black and protect the students"

"Ludicrous idea" Madame Dorath said, shaking her head "It's been an entire term and as far as I can tell all they have done is nearly kill The Boy Who Lived and scare the crap out of any number of other students"

"Excuse me, Gail, but are you questioning Ministry Policy?" Umbridge asked in a polite yet obsequious tone.

"Yes, Dolores - I am glad that is clear" Dorath replied, making Harry and Hermione snort in amusement.

"Anyway - when I mentioned that my third year students were capable of producing fully formed patronuses, the examiners were very keen to see them" Remus said, clearly trying not to laugh as well "I checked your timetable - your next exam is not until this afternoon, so I was wondering if you might be willing to demonstrate?" He paused "I am sorry to put you on the spot, but I thought - given the circumstances - you might not object"

"Meaning that we can shove it in Umbridge's face" Hermione whispered to Harry, making him smirk "And while I am not usually one to be a dancing pony, I think that we can make an exception, don't you?"

"Most definitely" Harry nodded, whispering back "So - do you want to go first?"

"Oh - no" Hermione shook her head "If you go first, then Umbridge can crow about pureblood supremacy and the better blood winning out, and then I will set the shark loose and blast her out of the water" Harry glanced at her with an amused look "Just because I don't like being a dancing pony doesn't mean I don't know how to be one" She looked back "As long as this doesn't take too long - we have Professor Snape's potions exam this afternoon, and as I am sure you all know, he does not suffer fools gladly" She couldn't help smirking as three of the examiners all gave nods while Umbridge's mouth merely thinned to an almost invisible line.

"So - Mr Malfoy-Potter?" Remus said "Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Of course" Harry looked around, then walked over to the corner of the room.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Trust me - you're going to be glad" Hermione said with a smile, then she took a step back - something she noted that Marchbanks, Dorath and Greenhalgh subconsciously did as well. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. For a split second nothing happened - during which a feral grin appeared on Umbridge's face - then a blaze of silver light shot out of his wand and formed in to a jackal nearly eight feet tall.

"Bloody hell!" Remus exclaimed, scrambling backwards. He felt an almost primal urge to drop to all fours and lower his head - even though he knew this creature wasn't real, the wolf inside him recognised it as the alpha.

Harry smiled, then guided it around the room, making it jump up on the tables, which was when it became apparent that there was something else special about the patronus, aside from the fact it was huge.

"Harry......" Remus started, then he trailed off.

"Mr Malfoy-Potter" Marchbanks took two steps forward "Is your patronus corporeal?"

"Is that not normal?" Hermione replied, looking at the adults "I thought all patronuses were solid? How else do they chase off dementors?"

"Patronuses are usually ethereal" Dorath said "Only the most powerful witches and wizards can produce fully corporeal creatures" She looked at the three staff members "I don't believe that any of you can, can you?"

"No"  
"No"  
"Not even close" Remus said "And I must admit that during practice it never occurred to me that they might be solid" He looked at Hermione "Miss Granger? Would you care to let yours out to play?"

"By all means, Professor" She nodded "I'll stay here, since I won't need so much room on the ground"

"Not quite as powerful as the proper wizard then?" Umbridge said in a snarky tone. Hermione gave her an amused grin, then pointed her wand upwards.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" She yelled, and a moment later a shark that was twelve feet long and six feet tall flew into the air and started swimming back and forth above them. She flicked her wand in a circle and the shark did a flip in the air. 

"Wow" Greenhalgh exclaimed "That is gorgeous" She walked up the central aisle until she was stood directly underneath it "May I touch it?"

"Why are you asking?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"The patronus is the physical manifestation of your emotions, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Dorath said "A corporeal one even more so. So if Eloana touches it, it might affect your girlfriend's emotions in an unexpected way" She looked at Hermione "Are you prepared for that?"

"I think I can cope" Hermione said with a wry smile "So yes, Madame Greenhalgh "You may - all of you may, should you desire" She lowered her wand to bring the shark in reach of the examiner's hands "Go ahead" Greenhalgh reached up and ran her hand along the shark's underbelly.

"Wow. That feels...... so real" She said, then she glanced across at Hermione, who was looking back at her with an interested expression "I have to say, Miss Granger - I am very impressed"

"Thank you" Hermione gave a slight nod of acknowledgement "But a lot of this is down to Professor Lupin's teaching"

"I second that" Harry said, guiding the jackal over to stand next to the examiner "He is an excellent teacher - definitely better than the previous two teachers we have had"

"Although to be fair one of those is now in jail, and another one died after it became apparent he was Voldemort" Hermione interjected "So he doesn't have a lot of competition" She realised both Harry and Hermione, as well as Madame Marchbanks, were all smirking "Not that that should diminish your opinion of him of course"

"Of course" Marchbanks said, still smiling "May I....." She gestured at the shark, and Hermione nodded "Oh my....." She looked over at Hermione again "So smooth and so firm" She walked over to Hermione "Have you considered taking Defence through to the N.E.W.T. level? Because if you can do this now..... I can't wait to see what you will do in the future"

"I'm not yet fourteen, Madame Marchbanks" Hermione replied "I have my entire life ahead of me, so let me see how this year goes, and I'll give it some serious thought"

"That's all I ask" Marchbanks smiled again, then looked up again "But I would give it some serious consideration because this - this is phenomenal. You and Mr Malfoy-Potter are astounding"

"May I?" Umbridge strode forward "I mean - do you mind?" Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then shook her head. 

"By all means, Madame Umbridge" She said, guiding the shark lower until it was floating just above her head "Go ahead" Umbridge reached up and poked the bottom of the shark, then ran her fingers along one of the fins at the side. 

Harry saw a flicker of disgust cross Hermione's face, but she crushed it almost at once - returning her face to a neutral expression. 

"I have to admit, they are very impressive" Umbridge said "Although I am not happy that two third years are being taught to contradict Ministry policy and fight Ministry representatives"

"And I am not happy that I have to hear my dead mother screaming as Voldemort kills her every time I want to go to Hogsmeade" Harry replied "But we can't always get what we want, can we Madame Umbridge?" She stared back at him.

"Are you questioning Ministry policy, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Madame Umbridge - I am glad that is clear" He said with a smile, and this time Remus didn't hold back his laughter - neither did the other three examiners.

"Well said, Mr Malfoy-Potter" Greenhalgh said with another laugh "But both of you should be very proud - they are both suitably impressive"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "We've both put a lot of practice in, and as I said I am suitably motivated to avoid being swarmed by dementors again" He waved his wand and the jackal vanished. A moment later the shark vanished from the air above her.

"Thank you both for coming" Remus said "If you want to go back to your revising, then you can" He paused "Or if you want to go out and frolic in the grounds until the next exam I am sure no one would mind"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said, then she looked at the four examiners "And thank you for giving us the chance to show you what we can do, and what an excellent teacher Professor Lupin is"

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger" Madame Marchbanks said "Now - as Remus said - go. Frolic"

"Yes, Madame Marchbanks" Hermione smiled, then she took Harry's hand and together they walked out of The Hall. 

"Professor - you should be very proud of your students. If any of the N.E.W.T. candidates can produce patronuses that good it will be a surprising change from last year" Dorath said "Although - as Miss Granger pointed out - last year's Defence Professor is now serving a lengthy prison sentence for being a massive fraud and child endangerment"

"Attempting to get through the year without being arrested for fraud is a pretty low bar to aim at" Remus said, slightly self-deprecatingly "I know I've still got a few weeks to go, but so far, so good" Dorath laughed.

"We'll see" She said "Anyway - lets get on with the exams, shall we?"

xoxox

"So what was it like when they were touching the shark?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked back through the school? Hermione glanced around, then lowered her voice.

"Kind of weird" She admitted "And I think that because I am me, if you know what I mean, got something extra that they weren't expecting"

"Oh yes?" 

"It made me feel a bit tingly when they touched it, but I could also read some of their emotions - I could feel what they were feeling when they touched it" She said "Madame Greenhalgh was in awe of what we had done, Madame Marchbanks was impressed with us, but also with Remus - she hadn't realised he was that good a teacher" She glanced around again "Especially given his nature"

"She knows?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently" Hermione shrugged.

"And Umbridge? I noticed the look on your face"

"You noticed that, huh?" Hermione smiled "I thought I had masked it" She blushed "She hates us"

"Colour me surprised"

"No - I mean she really hates us" Hermione's voice became serious "After the stunt we pulled with the flying carpet, and tricking her into getting the law about muggle born parents passed, she wants both of us expelled from Hogwarts, wants me kicked out of the magical world and would gladly see you dead" She paused "She doesn't know about Remus, but she also loathes half-breeds and mudbloods and if Voldemort returned today she would kneel before him in a heartbeat" She stopped and turned to face him "I really can't overstate this enough, Harry - if she thought she could get away with it she would murder both of us in our sleep tonight. She would kill every last muggle born student here and forbid any more to come here" Harry stared at her.

"She really isn't a nice person, is she?" He said after a few minutes.

"Not really, no" Hermione said with a wry smile "But on the upside - when she finally dies a horrible, tragic death - my father is going to give her some very personal attention" 

"Always good to know" Harry laughed.

"In the meantime we have to watch out for her - she is a lunatic, but she is dangerous" Hermione paused "We should warn The Council - just to keep an eye on them"

"I will keep that in mind" Harry nodded "So - frolicking or revision?"

xoxox

Later that evening, Hermione walked into the room of hidden things to find Luna stood, staring into the fire.

"Good evening Luna" Hermione said "How did the last of your exams go?"

"They went mostly okay, thank you" Luna replied without turning round "I had a little trouble with Professor Lupin's exam, but that turned out alright in the end" She paused "Of course, if you hadn't cast repeated obliviation spells on me then I might have remembered more of what I had learned this year" Hermione gazed at her for a few moments.

"How long have you known?" She asked after a few more moments of silence.

"I don't really know" Luna continued, still staring down at the fire "I have been having dreams and nightmares - seeing two of you at the quidditch match and around the school - but I thought I was imagining it" She paused, then raised her head and turned to face Hermione "It's only recently that I've started to realise that they weren't dreams but memories surfacing from under a removal spell"

"I had to do them quickly" Hermione admitted "And I'd never done them before - I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but I couldn't have you telling people that you saw me in two places at once"

"So I wasn't dreaming that? Or imagining it?" Luna asked.

"No" Hermione pulled out the time-turner from under her jumper "I've had this all year long - I can be in two, three or four places at once if I need to. But the only condition was that no one knew. If anyone found out I had been given this powerful magical tool, then it would be taken off me, and I couldn't have that. So when you caught me, I simply wiped your memory"

"Why not tell me the truth? I could have kept your secret" Luna stared at her.

"Because I have been using it for things other than class" Hermione shrugged "I've been using it to spy on other students, to watch Sirius Black, to manipulate a lot of people into doing my bidding and a lot of other reasons that Professor McGonagall would disapprove of" Luna tilted her head to one side.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked.

"You wanted me to tell you the truth" Hermione replied "So I thought I would tell you the truth - all of it"

"And then obliviate me?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"I promise you that I will not be obliviating you tonight, Luna" Hermione said sincerely "Would you like to know why I have spent so much of my year manipulating everyone and making sure you are all acting at my beck and call?"

"Will you tell me?"

"I am going to tell you anything you ask - no lies, no omissions, no secrets" Hermione replied "I came to Hogwarts to unite the magical world - to ensure that when Voldemort returns he will face a fighting force the likes of which he has never seen. He will find an army so great that he would have killed for it back in the day, and that army is going to wipe him from the face of the earth" She paused "Can you think of a more worthy goal?"

"Is that all?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I am doing this all in my father's name, because once I have united the magical world, it will be under his rule that we will take it forward" 

"We?"

"Harry and I - together as one"

"And who is your father?" Luna asked. Hermione smiled, then slowly raised her left sleeve to reveal her birthmark. Luna stared at it for a moment, then raised her gaze to stare into Hermione's eyes. 

"Your father is....." She started, then trailed off. Hermione walked over to her, and slowly took Luna's face in her hands. 

"I know - it's kind of surprising to realise he's real, and that he has a daughter" Hermione said "But don't worry - you won't be surprised for long"

"Wh..." Luna started, but before she could finish, Hermione twisted her head round and snapped her neck.

As her body fell lifeless to the floor, Hermione sighed.

"I told you I wouldn't be obliviating you tonight, Luna"


	39. This Is Where It Gets Very Complicated

Hermione stared at the body for a few moments, then looked up as she saw not one but two Hermiones walk up beside her.

"Good evening" She said in a polite voice "I assume you are here because of..... this" She gestured at the dead body on the floor in front of them.

"Since you decided to get rid of the problem in a slightly more permanent fashion than we usually use" The Hermione on her left said "We had to take slightly more drastic measures" She paused "I'm Jane by the way"

"That would make you Heather?" Hermione looked at the girl on her right.

"No" The Hermione on her right shook her head "I'm Veronica. Heather will be here any minute.... now" As she finished speaking, a third Hermione walked in.

"Sorry - I had to avoid...."

"Mrs Norris" She and Veronica said in unison, making Hermione and Jane look at them in surprise.

"Yeah - this is where it gets very complicated" Veronica said "We have a lot to do, and very little time to sort it out" She paused "Actually we have about twenty hours to sort it out, but right now we have about five minutes because Harry is going to walk in, and you don't want him seeing a dead blonde girl lying at your feet"

"I would imagine" Hermione, Jane and Heather said in unison.

"So - some of you will know what I'm going to tell you, but I think if I tell all of you everything, it will help you understand exactly what has happened and what will happen to you tonight..... today" She shook her head "Okay - time is of the essence and even with the time turner we have a very limited amount" She took a deep breath "Hermione - you need to......" She quickly told her former selves what they needed to do, then she glanced over her shoulder "You have to do everything as I told you, but that shouldn't be a problem since I've lived through all four time lines and you all did what I told you" She frowned "I did what I told me?" She closed her eyes "I hate temporal mechanics" She laughed as she realised her previous selves had spoken at the same time.

"Anyway - you should all go - now" She watched as Hermione pulled out her time-turner then walked into the far corner of the room and vanished, then a moment later Jane picked up Luna's body, pulled out her time turner and walked into a different corner of the room and vanished and then Heather pulled out her time turner and walked out of the room.

"That was...... awesome" She said, then she schooled her face back into a mask of calm, and turned as Harry walked in.

"I've got some bad news, sweetie" He said, walking over to her and taking her hand "Sirius is dead"

"Oh no!" She brought her hands up to her mouth "How? I thought he was going to escape on Buckbeak? What happened?"

"I don't know" Harry frowned "Dumbledore, The Minister, that Umbridge woman and The Aurors managed to drive the dementors back and they found Sirius and Buckbeak in the grounds - Sirius had been kissed and Buckbeak had been..... well I think he had been eaten" 

"Oh dear" Hermione reached out to hug him, but he held up his hand.

"There is something more..... something worse" He said, closing his eyes "While they were exploring the grounds they found a body - something they think might have been killed during the fight between Sirius and Remus"

"Who?" She asked hesitantly.

"Luna Lovegood" He said "I was going to go and tell Ron, so he can let her father know, and his parents" She held her arms out, and he collapsed into them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked gently as she held him. He gave a single nod, then hugged her tightly.

"This is going to destroy him" He said quietly "I mean..... Ginny, and now Luna?"

"We'll help him" She said "And we'll make sure it never happens again" He gave another nod and straightened up.

"Okay" He said "Lets do it" He took her hand "I love you" She looked at him fondly.

"That's the first time you've said that" She said.

"I didn't want to wait" He said, then smiled "Come on, sweetie - we can't put this off forever" As they walked out of The Room, Hermione let her mind run back over the day.

xoxox

_"Anyway - you should all go - now"_

Hermione nodded, then she walked over to one of the corner of The Room then span the time turner back five hours and watched as the other three Hermiones faded from view and she found herself in an empty room. 

"So - here we go" Jane said to herself. Then she walked out as she heard Jane..... Heather appear in The Room behind her. 

"Wow this is going to get complicated" She thought "Then again, I did warn myself about that" She shrugged, then she cast a disillusionment spell over herself, and walked down the main staircase and out of the main doors. She looked around the grounds, then walked across to The Forbidden Forest. 

"I'm going out for a bit, but when I come back I will have instructions for you. Until then, don't attack anyone you see, even if you see me, or me and Harry. Am I clear?" She said as she walked through the dementor swarm.

"You are clear" The message came back loud and clear, making her smile.

"Good" she strode through The Forest and out the other side, then she walked up towards Sirius' cave.

Walking in, she drew her wand and crept around the corner, until she caught sight of him.

"Good afternoon, Mr Black" She said, then - as he turned round - she stunned him. He collapsed to the ground, and she walked over to him. 

"Imperio" She whispered, then knelt down next to him "Sirius, I have some instructions for you and you are going to obey them to the letter, because if you don't you will suffer more than you ever thought possible" She paused "I don't like you, Mr Black, and I don't trust you. I know you aren't a Death Eater - you are far too stupid for that - but I think if you ever got back into Harry's life you would be far too eager to get into bed with Dumbledore" She twirled her wand round in her fingers.

"That man handed my boyfriend over to a family of abusive arseholes, and he wants to control every aspect of his life. And I think that if you were ever to gain control of my Harry - the boy I think I am falling in love with - you would let Dumbledore do whatever you want. And I can't allow that, because I have plans for Harry, and I have plans for the magical world, and none of these plans involve Dumbledore or you" She pointed her want at him "And so I am so very sorry, Mr Black, but I need you out of Harry's life, for good" She took a deep breath.

"Tonight, you will try to break into Hogwarts. Go through the forest and make a break for the castle. You will think you are doing this of your own accord, and will remember nothing about it. In fact, you will trust Harry, and me if you see us tonight" She paused "Do you understand me?"

"I understand" Sirius replied.

"Good" She paused "I am truly sorry it has to be this way, but if it helps, Harry will be a lot happier" She stood up "Good night, Mr Black. When we see each other again, it will not be me"

xoxox

Thirty minutes later she walked up to the portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room, then realised she was still disillusioned, so she walked around the corner then cancelled the spell and walked back up to The Fat Lady. 

"Chalfont" She said, and the portrait swung open. She walked in, then bounded upstairs and picked up her cat.

"Hello my little pudding basin of doom" She said, cuddling the cat to herself "I have a job for you" She felt the cat purr "Now you're going to probably get a little confused because there will be a few of me, but just remember - I am always me, and no matter who I am I always love you" She snuggled the cat again "Now I want you to follow me, but I have to be invisible for the next few minutes" She walked down the stairs to the common room, then let Crookshanks leap to the floor. Disillusioning herself, she walked out of the portrait hole, keeping it open long enough to let her cat follow her out. 

She made her way back through the school and the grounds until she reached The Boathouse.

"Now, cutie, I want you to wait in here until I come and get you. Can you do that?" She looked down, then smiled as Crookshanks meowed back at her "Thank you, my little ball of fluff" She turned and walked out of the building, then walked towards Hagrid's Hut then slowly approached the hippogriff that was tied up outside. 

She walked slowly up to it, then slowed down even more as she approached its left flank. She slowly withdrew a pen knife from her left pocket, then she jammed it into Buckbeak's wing and slashed it sideways about six inches. 

The hippogriff reared backwards, almost knocking her sideways, but she pulled the knife out and dodged backwards.

"Sorry about that" She said "But it can't be helped - you'll understand" She glanced at her watch, then she turned and walked back across the grounds, crossing into the castle and up the stairs. 

"I really did not think this through" She said, taking a deep breath "And I am going to slap Veronica when I see her"

"No you're not" She heard a voice walking past her in the other direction, and she paused, then snorted in amusement and kept on walking. 

She reached the top of the stairs and cancelled the disillusionment spell.

"Chalfont" She said again, then went inside and looked around. When she was sure there was no one there, she walked up the stairs to the boys dorms, then walked into the third year bedroom. 

"I'm looking for Peter Pettigrew" She called out, then smiled as she heard a frightened squeak "I know who you are, and I know what you did" She leaned against one of the posts of Harry's bed "And I feel it only fair to warn you - I'm not the only one. Sirius Black is coming to Hogwarts. Tonight. And this time he is not going to leave until he finds you and he kills you. So, Mr Pettigrew, I think you should consider your future" There was a moment's silence, then suddenly there was a grown man in front of her.

"Will you help me?" He asked.

"No" She said, then she whipped her wand up "Imperio! You will forget we talked, or that I know who you are. But you will remember that your life is in danger, and you will have the urge to flee. You should follow that urge as soon as I leave" She paused "I suggest you transform again, otherwise you will be caught and killed" She turned and walked out of the dorm then down the stairs. She disillusioned herself and then walked out into the hall. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she walked into The Room, and sat down on a sofa that appeared for her.

"And now..... I wait" She said. 

xoxox

And hour later she saw the door open and blinked in surprise as Luna walked in, then sat down on a sofa that appeared in the corner. Twenty minutes after that, she saw herself - Hermione, she realised - walk in. 

She watched the conversation play out exactly as it had before, and then watched herself snap Luna's neck. 

As the body fell to the floor, she saw her future, future self walk in and they both walked up to stand next to Hermione, and all three stared down at Luna's body. 

"Good evening" Hermione said in a polite voice "I assume you are here because of..... this" She gestured at the dead body on the floor in front of them.

"Since you decided to get rid of the problem in a slightly more permanent fashion than we usually use" Jane said "We had to take slightly more drastic measures" She paused "I'm Jane by the way"

"That would make you Heather?" Hermione looked at the girl on her right.

"No" The Hermione on her right shook her head "I'm Veronica. Heather will be here any minute.... now" As she finished speaking, a third Hermione walked in.

"Sorry - I had to avoid...."

"Mrs Norris" She and Veronica said in unison, making Hermione and Jane look at them in surprise.

"Yeah - this is where it gets very complicated" Veronica said, then she went through the same explanation as before, then - as Hermione vanished - Jane walked over and picked up Luna's body, pulled out her time turner and walked over to a corner of the room and flipped it back. 

xoxox

She travelled back and watched as Jane walked out of The Room and then she looked at the dead body in her arms.

"How am I going to get you through the grounds without being noticed?" She mused, then she lowered Luna's body to the ground and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the corpse "Izzy wizzy, lets get busy" She said. A moment later Luna's body transformed into a stick. 

"That should do it" She said, then she picked up the stick, disillusioned herself and walked out of The Room.

xoxox

She made her way slowly through the grounds until she found herself at the place where Veronica had said Luna's body would be found.

She looked around again, then placed the stick on the ground and transformed it back into Luna.

"Sorry, sweetie" She said quietly "I realise you aren't a bad person - actually you were probably one of the best people who ever lived - and that you and Ron probably had a life ahead of you, but now you get to serve a greater glory. When they find your body, it will be another nail in the coffin of Albus Dumbledore and another step to his replacement with a more suitable Headmaster" She paused "Your death will light the way for my father's kingdom here on Earth, Luna, and you will be remembered as a hero and a martyr" She smiled "Your name will be a blessing to everyone who speaks it" She pointed her wand at the body and cast an invisibility spell "This will hide you until you need to be found" As the body faded from sight, she turned and walked towards the castle. 

"Hermione?" She heard a voice calling her name, and turned to see Luna walking towards her "Shouldn't you be doing your exam right now?"

"I am" Heather sighed "I am also in two other places - but you'll find out more about that later" She whipped her wand up "Imperio!" Luna's eyes went blank.

"You will make your way up to The Room. You will ignore everyone you see until you reach it. Then you will wait there for me - or someone who looks very like me - to talk to you. At that point, you will remember everything that has happened this year" She paused "You will also ask The Room to seal itself to anyone but you and me" She smiled "Do you hear me?"

"I hear and obey" Luna said in a toneless voice, then turned and walked away. Heather watched her go, then walked off to The Boathouse.

xoxox

Crookshanks mewed as she walked in, and leapt up into her arms.

"Hello cutie" She said, cuddling her cat "I'm sorry you had to wait so long....." She trailed off "You've only been here a few minutes, haven't you?" Crookshanks mewed in what she could only consider a sarcastic tone "Well you try living in four time streams as once, you ginger-haired monster!" The cat rolled its eyes, making her laugh "So we're going to go over to The Forest - in a little while you're going to have to chase Scabbers around" She stared into the cat's eyes "DO NOT EAT HIM! He will make you very sick and I don't know what happens when animagus die - if he reverts to human form in your stomach you will explode and DIE!" She paused "Which would be bad. And messy. And bad" She took a deep breath.

"Anyway - I need you to chase him a bit, and stop him escaping, and generally force him towards The Whomping Willow, because Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all going to have a talk and if Peter escapes before that then the talk will be very short and kind of pointless" She paused "So please don't let him escape"

"Meow"

"Good" She put Crookshanks down on the ground "Now - go over to Hagrid's Hut, and hang around. You'll know when you are needed next. And whatever you do - don't eat him!" Crookshanks gave a single nod, then shot off into the dark like a red streak of lightening. Heather walked back towards the school and walked up The Grand Staircase to the second floor, went to the toilet, then turned and started back down The Grand Staircase - seeing herself walking up on the other side.

"I really did not think this through" Jane said, taking a deep breath "And I am going to slap Veronica when I see her"

"No you're not" She replied with a smirk, then continued walking down the stairs and towards the main doors.

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Harry and Ron running towards her.

"What?" She stopped to let them catch up.

"The Ministry are here" Ron said, skidding to a halt next to her "They've come to execute Buckbeak"

"We need to stop them" Harry said.

"How?" Heather asked "I mean - we can storm down there and demand they stop, but are they going to listen to us?"

"We can try!" Harry said "At least we can show Hagrid he has some friends" Heather nodded, and the three of them walked out of the doors, and down towards Hagrid's hut, where Buckbeak was tied up outside.

"So..... what are we going to say?" asked as they walked down the hill. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, then looked back at her.

"We were kind of hoping you might know" Ron admitted, then blushed "You know you're the best when it comes to that" Heather gave them a fond smile.

"That's true" She admitted "But I am also not The Ministry's favourite person and if that Umbridge...... woman is having more and more influence, then there is very little chance they will listen to anything I have to say"

"But you could at least try" Harry pointed out.

"I will try" She nodded "But don't hold your breath" She realised Ron was looking at her in confusion "Really? You've never heard that phrase before?"

"She means don't wait for a miracle" Harry said, and Ron nodded "Still - if we don't try...." Heather smiled as they reached they hut. They saw they hippogriff tied up, then heard the sound of people moving around inside Hagrid's cabin. 

"Do I just walk up and knock?" Heather looked at them. They shrugged, so she walked over and raised her hand, only to stop as the door opened.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at her "What brings you here on this lovely afternoon?"

"We've come to make a final appeal to The Ministry to save Buckbeak" Heather said calmly "It's decision is wrong, and we are here on behalf of the entire student body, The PTA and a large number of parents to get them to reconsider it"

"We do not work for the students, Miss Granger" A high pitched, feminine voice came from inside the hut "Nor do we work for The PTA or the parents" Heather stood aide as Umbridge and Fudge and a man she didn't know emerged from the hut.

"You don't?" Heather asked "You don't work for the parents of the students? Who are also known as adults, or voters?" Umbridge glared at her, then looked at Fudge.

"Are we really going to listen to this...... child, Minister?" She asked "This creature maimed the pureblood son of a prominent pureblood family, Minister - this kind of behaviour cannot be allowed to go unpunished. Do you really want to be seen to cave to the whims of children and radicals, Minister? Or do you want to be seen to stand up for law and order and justice?"

"Justice?" Ron snorted in derision "Where is the justice in slaughtering a helpless animal for obeying its instincts?"

"Who are you?" Umbridge demanded.

"I'm the pureblood son of the prominent pureblood family" Ron said calmly "I am Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I am the young man for who you are so desperate to get justice for and I think you should let Buckbeak go"

"That's not how justice works, young man" Umbridge said "Now step aside, and let us finish our duty, or we will have you arrested"

"You will not be arresting a child, Madame Umbridge, especially not in my school" Dumbledore said calmly, then he turned to Harry, Heather and Ron "However I believe you have made your point and should run along - The Minister and his..... associates have made it very clear they will not change their mind tonight" He looked at them sympathetically "I would suggest that you leave, and contemplate your options" Heather stared back at him, then turned to Umbridge.

"You'll come to regret this, Madame Umbridge" She said calmly "You cannot ignore the will of the people to pursue your own petty, bigoted agenda and the people will not put up with you forever" Before Umbridge could respond, Heather turned and lead the other three off.

"Are we just giving up?" Harry asked.

"No" She shook her head "But there's not a lot we can do right now - if we push them, they will just push back even harder, and we won't get anywhere" She paused "I know it seems like we've lost, but I promise you - this isn't over" 

"How....." Harry asked, then he trailed off as she tapped her chest.

"If we don't see it happen, then we can't be sure it did" She said. Ron looked at them in confusion "Let's go - we'll be back soon" They walked away without looking back, pausing only when they heard the sound of an axe hitting a tree stump at high speed.

xoxox

Five minutes later, they were walking towards The Boat House when Ron stuck his arms out and stopped them.

"Ron?" Heather looked at him curiously.

"I thought I saw....."

"A puddy tat?" She smirked, but he ignored her, staring at the grass. A moment later, he set off running. Harry and Heather exchanged looks, then slowly walked after him. 

A few moments later, they saw Crookshanks dart across the grounds after Ron, then a few moments after that they saw a large black dog bound across the grounds after the cat.

"I realise this is probably serious, but are you expecting a horse to follow the dog?" Harry asked. Heather laughed.

"Gods I hope not" She said, then they both started jogging after the dog, until she realised where they were heading and she held out her hand and pulled him to a halt.

"RON!" She called out, but he was too far away to hear them "If he gets any closer, he's going to....." She trailed off as she saw a branch of The Willow swoop out of the sky and thwack Ron to one side, sending him crashing into the ground. 

"We've got to help him" Harry said "It's going to kill him"

"I know - but I don't know how to stop it without burning it to the ground and that does seem like overkill" She darted forward and lifted up her wand, pointing it straight up "INCENDIO MAXIMUS" A jet of fire shot ten feet up in the air. The branches of The Willow froze, and Heather smiled.

"I don't want to burn you" She said calmly "And I won't. But our friend is hurt, and we have to help him. I think you understand me - let us be and I won't torch you" She stood there for a few moments, then she slowly walked towards Ron, with Harry following behind her.

"Ron? Are you alright?" She called out.

"I think...... I think my ankle is twisted" He called back "It hurts. A lot" He paused, then he blinked "Can you help me?"

"We're coming" Harry said "We're just making sure the tree isn't going to....." He trailed off as he saw a shadow flit from his left "What...." He paused, then blinked as he saw the shadow move to Ron.

"Gah! Get off!" Ron yelped as the dog they had seen before bit at his trouser leg, then dragged him towards The Willow. Heather and Harry darted forward, but before they could reached him, Ron vanished into the roots of the tree.

"Well.... that sucks" Harry said, looking at Heather "What do we do now?"

"As bad as it sounds - now that Ron has vanished, I can stretch my legs a little" She drew her wand again "Listen up" She called out "I know that there is a spirit of some type inside The Willow, and if you don't want me to set you on fire, you will make certain you do not hurt me or my friends. And you will show me where that dog took my friend, or trust me - they will see your fire from the school" There was no reaction, then she lowered her wand and pointed it at the tree "Last warning" Harry watched in surprise as a branch slowly curled round and pointed towards a massive gap in the roots.

"Thank you" Heather smiled, then she took Harry's hand and lead him down under the tree.

xoxox

Remus reached for the beaker on his desk, then glanced out of the window.

"My word" He said "Is that....." He turned back and strode to the door and opened it. Striding out, he turned down the corridor and started down it.

xoxox

Heather and Harry made their way up the sloping passage then stopped at the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest" He replied.

"Okay then" They both drew their wands, then Heather kicked the door open and they burst in to find Ron lying down on an old mattress. 

"Ron?" Harry asked, looking around "Are you..... alright?"

"I'm good" Ron nodded "But that dog..... it wasn't a dog" Harry blinked.

"It wasn't?" Harry said.

"It was a man, and he took my wand" Ron gulped "It was....."

"Sirius Black" Heather said calmly, pointing her wand at the scraggly, dishevelled man coming out of the corner. Harry span round and pointed his wand at Sirius as well.

"Drop your wands, please" Sirius said calmly "I don't mean you any harm, but if you try to fight me I will be forced to hurt you" Harry and Heather exchanged looks.

"You attacked our friend" Harry said "And you're Sirius Black - why would we trust you?"

"I didn't hurt anyone, Harry" Sirius continued in the same calm voice "I didn't betray your parents, and I didn't kill those people" He stared at Ron "I didn't mean to hurt your friend, but I wanted to make sure that he did not escape"

"My ankle is twisted! How could I run away!" Ron snapped at him.

"Not you!" Sirius snapped back "I don't mean you - I don't care about you" The three friends looked at each other, then Heather turned back to look at Sirius.

"Mr Black - who are you talking about?" She asked carefully.

"The man who sent me to Azkaban" Sirius said, his voice growing more angry "The man who ruined my life" He took a few steps forward "The man who ruined all of our lives" He looked at Harry "The man who betrayed your parents, Harry" He looked back at Ron "Peter Pettigrew" Harry stared at him, eyes wide.

"Mr Black - Peter Pettigrew is dead. He's been dead for twelve years" He said, as if he was talking to a madman.

"No, Harry - he's not dead" Sirius walked past him, and raised Ron's wand "He's been hiding. All the time I was in Azkaban. He's been hiding"

"Why was he hiding if you were in prison?" Heather asked.

"Oh he wasn't hiding from me, were you Peter?" Sirius stalked over to where Ron was lying "He was hiding from the other Death Eaters - from his former friends" 

"Why?" Ron blinked "They're all in prison......" He started, then trailed off.

"Not all of them" Sirius smiled a wicked smile "And they are not happy with him - Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow on his suggestion, and he didn't come back. They are not happy with him - not at all" He paused "You can hide Peter, but we will find you"

"You keep saying Peter this and Peter that" Heather said "But we are the only ones here" She looked around "If Peter Pettigrew is here, where is he?"

"Peter Pettigrew is an animagus" A voice came from the door. Harry and Heather turned, wands raised, while Sirius merely turned and smiled.

"Remus, my old friend. He's here - you can smell him, can't you?"

"How can....." Ron started, but Heather took a step forward.

"Scabbers?" She asked.

"Your insight serves you well" Remus nodded, slowly drawing his wand "I don't know why I didn't see it before"

"Scabbers? What about Scabbers?" Ron asked, looking at all of them in turn.

"Scabbers is the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort" Remus said "He is a Death Eater, and he is the one who sent Sirius to prison for the past decade"

"Twelve years" Sirius interjected "And now I have come back for my revenge" He looked at Ron "Where is he?"

"In my pocket" Ron admitted "Just before The Willow whacked me, I caught him and saved him from Hermione's psychotic cat" He paused "Sorry - I suppose your cat was probably doing a good thing" Hermione waved her hand dismissively. 

"Harry - go and get the rat, and put it on the ground. We'll force him to transform, and then we'll take care of him......"

"Woah...." Heather said, holding up her hand to stop Sirius "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Miss Granger" Sirius said.

"What if you could show him to The Minister?" She suggested "If they see him alive, and question him, they will realise they've made a mistake and you can be free" She looked at Harry "You can be part of Harry's life again" Sirius stared at her.

"Okay" He nodded "Then we'll take him to see The Minister"

"Step away from the children, Black, and drop your wand" They all jumped as Severus strode in, wand pointing at Sirius.

"Wait, Professor" Heather said, walking over and tilting his hand down "It's not what you think.

"It's not?" He said "Sirius Black isn't trying to kill Ronald Weasley?"

"No" She shook her head "It's a long story, but Peter Pettigrew is alive and well and in Ron's pocket, Sirius and Remus were about to detain him and then we were going to escort him to The Minister" She paused "We could do with another wand in our cause" Severus stared at Sirius for a moment, then gave a single nod.

"I would be glad to help, Miss Granger" He said, then turned to Sirius "Of course, if you prove faithless, I will kill you where you stand"

"Thank you, Severus" Sirius gave him a bright smile "I love you too" Heather snorted him amusement, then watched as he turned back to Harry "Go on Harry - you know what to do" Harry walked over to where Ron was lying, and reached into his top pocket, extracting the squirming rat from with in.

He walked back and placed him in the middle of the floor of The Shack. 

"Remus? Severus?" Sirius asked, then they all three pointed their wands and cast the reversal spell. A moment later, the rat began to twist and change and grow. In less than half a minute, a fat, middle-aged man was sat there, staring at Sirius with an expression of terror on his face.

"Good evening, Peter" Sirius said "It's been a while since that night on Bannerman Road"

"Since you killed all those people?" Peter said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sirius bellowed "Don't you dare try to deny what you did. At least have the balls to admit what you did, otherwise I will kill you where you stand"

"You're going to kill me anyway!" Peter screamed back at him "All that time you've been in Azkaban has warped your mind! You don't know truth from fiction any more!"

"Why did you do it, Peter?" Remus asked in a calm, quiet voice that sounded almost silent compared to the screaming that had gone on before "Why did you betray James and Lily? Why did you sell them to Voldemort?" Peter turned to face him, then he visibly crumpled.

"What else was I supposed to do? The Dark Lord was everywhere! There was no way to resist him - he was going to win. The Order was months away from collapse, maybe weeks. We were never going to win, all we could hope to do was survive! What would you have done?"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED!" Remus shouted, startling the children who had never heard him speak that loud before "I would have died rather than give up the people I loved to that monster. You should have given your life before you sold your friends' son down the river, you worthless piece of crap!"

"He was just too strong - I couldn't..... I couldn't resist him" Peter closed his eyes "No one could"

"I spent twelve years in prison, and I never gave in" Sirius started.

"I've spent my whole life as a werewolf, and I've never given in" Remus added.

"You only give in if you want to" Sirius finished, then he shrugged "Not that it matters - we are going to take you to The Ministry, and you will be punished for what you did and then I can rejoin my godson's life" He smiled at Harry "Shall we?"

"I think we shall" He looked at Heather "How should we do this?"

"The three adults should watch that..... person" She gestured at Peter "Mr Black - you should keep Ron's wand for the moment - we are going to have to help him, since his ankle is injured, and he will be in no state to cast any spells"

"Yes, m'am" Sirius nodded, then he pointed his wand at Peter "I value my freedom, but your dead body will prove my innocence just as much as your living one, especially with all these witnesses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Peter said moodily. 

"Then lets go"

xoxox

As they lead Peter down the passage, Sirius glanced at Harry.

"I don't know if they told you, Harry, but I'm your godfather" He said carefully "And if - after all this over - you want me in your life, I'd be glad to get to know you better"

"I think I'd like that" Harry replied "But I'd have to talk to my parents" Sirius blinked, then blinked again.

"He means Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Mr Black" Heather said from behind them "They adopted him after it became clear his previous living arrangements were unsuitable"

"Unsuitable?"

"The Dursleys, Sirius" Severus said quietly "Albus left him with Petunia and Vernon" Sirius stared at Harry.

"I'm sure he had his reasons" He said sympathetically "But now that I am here, and about to be freed, I can help. You don't have to live with them any more - I can convince him you can stay with me. We can train you together"

"I like living with them" Harry said in response "They're the first family that's shown me any real care" He paused, then glanced at Heather "Well - the second" She smiled back, blushing slightly "But I'd still like you to be my godfather - still like you to be in my life"

"You can't trust them, Harry" Sirius said "They are Voldemort's most loyal - if you are The Boy Who Lived, you can't walk into their house and deliver yourself to them. They will kill you at the first opportunity" He paused "It would be much wider to come with me and work with Dumbledore and The Order"

"Mr Black - a lot has changed since you've been gone" Harry replied, his voice becoming dangerous "You can either be a part of my life, or you can go your own way"

"But they....."

"Sirius" Remus and Severus said in unison, then Remus continued "You should listen to him. Things have changed - more than I thought could be possible - and if you don't listen to him, if you don't adapt, then you are going to find it hard to fit in"

"If fitting in involves being nice to Death Eaters - especially those most loyal to Voldemort - then I am not sure I want any part of it" Sirius said.

"You are being nice to Professor Snape" Heather said slyly.

"He's on our side" Sirius waved his hand dismissively.

"Why Sirius, I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said about me" Severus replied drily.

"But Lucius and Narcissa are....... bad people" Sirius continued as if Severus hadn't spoken.

"Please don't talk about my parents like that, Mr Black" Harry said.

"Call me Sirius"

"If you are going to continue to be rude about my parents, I think I will stay with Mr Black" Harry replied, then he looked ahead of them "How are we going to get out of the tree?"

"I'll go on ahead" Remus said "There's a special knot on the tree that lets you freeze it" He paused "I spent a lot of time down here when I was at school" He picked up his pace and then walked up the slope and stuck his head out of the hole. A moment later, he ducked back down.

"It is safe to go" He said "Kids - go first, then Severus. Peter will follow him but we will be watching and if you so much as blink we will kill you where you stand" Everyone stared at him "You sold our friends to Voldemort - just two as far as we know, but maybe more. If you think we will ever forgive you, if that as time passes we will get nostalgic for the old days, don't. The only reason you are not dead already is because you are useful to us - you can prove Sirius is not a Death Eater and a killer" He paused "Then Sirius and I will follow you up and we'll take you to see The Minister. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Professor"

"On you go then, kids"

xoxox

Heather watched as Severus emerged from the hole, and tightened her grip on the wand. Even though she knew what was coming, she still felt a little nervous.

"Send him up" Severus called out, pointing his wand downwards. She watched as Peter climbed slowly out of the hole, then moved over to stand in front of Severus. A second later, Remus came out, then Sirius.

"Very well" Severus said "If we are all......" He started, then trailed off when he realised Remus was staring up into the sky. He followed his gaze, then realised Remus was staring at the full moon.

"Professor?" Heather said "Did you take your potion?"

"What potion?" Ron asked.

"Wolfsbane" Harry said "It makes sure he's not dangerous when he turns"

"Turns into what?" Ron looked at them, then his mouth fell open "He's a werewolf?"

"Were you not listening earlier?" Heather asked "Professor....." She trailed off as she realised Remus wasn't listening.

"I will not change. I am not a monster. I am a ma...... I am........ I....." He screamed, then fell to the floor, writhing and twisting. 

"Children, get behind me" Severus said, and they obeyed him without thinking - watching in horror as Remus slowly transformed into a wolf. 

"Remus - don't do this! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Sirius bellow, then he too transformed in to a giant black dog. He leapt at the now fully formed wolf, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around, then fell over the edge of the hill.

Heather watched, then she looked around.

"Pettigrew's gone" She said. Severus followed her gaze, then sighed.

"As annoying as that is, Miss Granger, I think that is the least of our problems" He said calmly "We should go"

"We can't leave a werewolf running around, sir" Heather said "If you will take Ron back, Harry and I will see if we can find them, and stop them"

"I can't allow that, Miss Granger" Severus shook his head "Letting two students - however talented - chase after a werewolf and a wanted criminal is against school rules" He paused "We will return to school, and find help. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Heather sighed, then she looked at him "If we just ran off, would you come after us, or take Ron back to school?"

"I would stun both of you, transform you in sticks and carry you back. I would also see you both expelled" He said calmly "Miss Granger - Hermione - I respect you, and care for you more than I care to admit. If you go after them now, you will die and die bloody and that will be a waste" She stared back at him, then she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, sir" She said, then looked at Harry "It's up to you - he's your Godfather"

"You know I trust your judgement, my sweet" He replied.

"Then we go back with Professor Snape, and get help" She said "Because Severus is right - if we go after them, we will most likely be killed" She paused "But if you trust me - if you really trust me - then I think we can maybe do something to make things right" She reached out, took his hand and pressed it to her chest. He gave a single nod, then they both looked at Severus.

"We're ready to go"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore" The Headmaster turned to see Severus and Harry helping Ron along the corridor, with Heather following along behind them "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are currently fighting on the grounds. Remus is in his werewolf form, Sirius is his canine form"

"Sirius is innocent" Heather added "We also saw Peter Pettigrew who confessed to betraying James and Lily Potter"

"Hem, Hem" Before Dumbledore could reply, a high pitched voice came from a side corridor.

"Oh wonderful" Harry said under his breath. 

"I am sure I must have misheard you, Miss Granger" Umbridge strode down the corridor, followed by Minister Fudge "You said you saw Peter Pettigrew, who confessed to betraying The Potters?"

"Yes, Madame Umbridge" Heather nodded.

"Everyone knows it was Sirius Black who betrayed them" Umbridge said.

"Everyone is wrong" Severus said "I heard him with my own ears, as did Professor Lupin and these three children"

"Minister - the public want to feel safe" Umbridge said "Capturing and executing Sirius Black will give them that. And having a werewolf running around a school...." She shook her head "Can we really stand by and let that happen?"

"Minister - the public want justice" Heather replied "If they learn you had the wrong person murdered, do you think they will forgive you?" 

"Minister - are you really going to listen to this person?" Umbridge demanded "You can send out a squad of Aurors, arrest Black and have him kissed on sight. You will be a hero!" Fudge stared at her, then turned to the rest.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but Sirius Black is wanted for multiple murder and treason. When we find him, he will be executed and we will all be safe again" He said.

"HE'S NOT DANGEROUS!" Ron yelled.

"You are hurt - you've all been enchanted" Umbridge said patronisingly "Headmaster - I would suggest you take them to the hospital wing"

"Yes, Madame Umbridge" Dumbledore nodded, then turned to the group "Come this way please?"

"But Headmaster....." Severus started.

"This way, Severus" Dumbledore said "Please" Severus stared at him, then gave a brief nod.

"Children, we should follow him"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they walked into the hospital wing, and Harry and Severus laid Ron down in one of the beds.

"Headmaster....." Severus started, but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I know what you are going to say, Severus, but without proof there is very little we can do. Madame Umbridge has been whispering in The Minister's ear and while she is here it will be hard to convince The Minister to believe you" He said "And while I am inclined to believe that Peter was the traitor all along, without further evidence it will be hard to prove it" He looked at each of them in turn, then he turned around and swept out of the infirmary and closed the doors behind him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" Severus said "We tried, but I think we have done all we can do"

"Perhaps" She nodded, sitting down on the bed opposite Ron "It just seems wrong though - letting Sirius be arrested when we know he did nothing wrong" She let out a sigh "When Remus comes back......" She trailed off as the infirmary doors were flung open again and Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore strode in.

"We have managed to capture Sirius Black" Fudge said proudly "He has been placed in the highest tower, and I have dispatched an envoy to the dementor horde so that we can carry out his execution at once" He paused "You will all remain here so your statements can be taken - but congratulations are in order, and I will see to it you all receive commendations. You have helped capture a dangerous criminal" Without waiting for a response, he and Umbridge turned and left. 

"I am sorry to say that....."

"Headmaster, I request permission to leave" Heather said "I have to...... wash my hair" Everyone stared at her "Sorry - couldn't think of a good excuse"

"Pardon me?"

"I can fix this, but I have to go now" She paused "Harry - meet me downstairs in a few minutes, and I think we can fix not one but two problems" Harry smiled.

"Yes m'am" He nodded.

"Miss Granger...." Dumbledore started, but she cut him off.

"Headmaster - you are always telling us to do the right thing rather than the easy thing. Would you have me let an innocent man and an innocent creature die?" Dumbledore stared back at her.

"You are excused, Miss Granger, as are you, Mister Potter" 

xoxox

"I just have to get something from The Room of Hidden Things" She said "I will be downstairs in about five minutes - ten tops"

"Will that be Jane?" He asked, and she nodded "Then I'll see you in The Entrance Hall" He paused "I've got a request, if it's okay" She looked at him curiously "I'll tell you when I see you"

"Okay" She said "Ten minutes" She turned and bounded off down the corridor.

xoxox

Five minutes later, she arrived in The Room just as she heard Veronica explaining who she was.

"Sorry - I had to avoid Mrs Norris" She said in unison with her future self.

"Yeah - this is where it gets very complicated" Veronica said "We have a lot to do and very little time to sort it out"

xoxox

Heather watched as Hermione and Jane vanished, then she turned and walked out of The Room, making sure to avoid Harry coming the other way. She walked down stairs and then into The Entrance Hall.

"Ready to go?" She asked Harry, who was leaning against the wall outside The Great Hall.

"Yes" He nodded "But first....." He paused, and bit his lip.

"You can tell me anything sweetie" She said, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Sirius trusts Dumbledore" He said "He trusts Dumbledore and he clearly isn't going to listen to us" He closed his eyes "If we rescue him and set him free, then I think it will end badly for us" Veronica stared at him for a moment, then squeezed his hand.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She asked quietly. He opened his eyes, then took a deep breath.

"I think it would be better if he didn't make it - if we could find a way to make sure that he....." He paused, then took another deep breath "If he doesn't make it off the grounds tonight"

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yes" He nodded "We've done too much good to allow him to wreck it - to allow Dumbledore to manipulate him into screwing it up" He paused "I am certain"

"Okay then" She pulled out the time turner, and flipped the chain over him "Then let's go"

xoxox

They reappeared in The Entrance Hall five hours before, and she lead him outside.

"I know where we need to go" She said "And we have to go quickly" She took his hand and pulled him across the grounds towards Hagrid's Hut. 

"What are we doing here...." He started, then he saw Buckbeak tied up outside the cabin "Oh..... okay" They crouched down behind the pumpkins "So what are we waiting for?"

"Miss Granger?" They both looked around as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked up to the cabin and Dumbledore opened the door "What brings you here on this lovely afternoon?"

"We just have to make sure they see Buckbeak" Veronica replied "Which will happen as soon as we walk off" They continued to watch the argument play out in front of them, then - as the three former versions of themselves turned and walked away - she and Harry darted out.

"Buckbeak - I know you don't like me, but if you don't come with me now, they are going to cut your head off and laugh about it" She said in a quiet, controlled voice. The hippogriff stared at her for a moment, its mouth quivering, then it seemed to give a nod "Harry - undo the strap" Harry nodded, then undid the leather harness and gave a gentle tug. Buckbeak followed him, and they lead the hippogriff into the woods.

Two minutes later, when they were under the cover of the forest, they turned and watched as Hagrid, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Fudge and MacNair came out of the cabin and walked round to where Buckbeak had been tied up.

"Where is it?" MacNair cried "Where's the beast?"

"What did you do, Hagrid?" Fudge said, turning to the gamekeeper.

"How did you do it?" Umbridge demanded.

"He was with us the whole time, Dolores" Dumbledore said calmly "How could he have done anything?"

"We need to find it!" MacNair said "We need to hunt it down!"

"Then you should probably return to The Ministry and start to do that, Mr MacNair" Dumbledore said "In the meantime, I suggest the rest of us have a drink"

xoxox

Harry and Veronica lead Buckbeak through the forest, and stopped as they came to a clearing.

"It's a few hours until Sirius and Remus start fighting" Veronica said "Another half after that until he is locked up. We have to let all that happen, or we risk ripping holes in time"

"Which is bad" Harry nodded.

"To put it in context, I'd rather see you back with The Dursleys" She replied "But once he's up there, we can give him Buckbeak and he can escape" 

"Escape?"

"I keep my promises" She replied, and he nodded.

"So what do we do until then?" He asked.

"Talk about what we're going to do next year?" She suggested "If what your parents told us is true, I think we're going to need a plan - probably a good one"

"Yeah" Harry sighed "And I guess you're going to want to be the one with the starring role?"

"You have to admit - I am the best choice" She said with a gleeful smile "And if you're the child of Prophecy - if you really are The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One and our last, best hope - shouldn't we try to keep you safe?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry asked with a fake sigh. 

xoxox

Two and a half hours later, Veronica lead Harry and Buckbeak to the edge of the forest.

"I'm not sure where Remus is going to run to, but I suspect wherever it is, we don't want to be there" She said "What we can do is make sure Sirius gets caught" She paused, then blushed "There's something I haven't told you"

"Oh yes?"

"The dementors listen to me" She said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They do?"

"They know my father, and they are more than a little scared of him" She admitted "But if I ask them to corral Sirius to a certain place, they will do it. So we can ensure he gets caught and arrested, and then we can rescue him" She smiled "Want to come with me while I talk to the dementors?"

xoxox

Harry shivered as the black cloaked figures swept towards them.

"Stay there" Veronica said "Come no closer - you have an unfortunate effect on my friend" The dementors came to a halt, floating calmly in the darkening sky.

"There are two creatures running around the grounds" She continued "A werewolf, and a dog - you are to harm neither of them. The wolf is to be allowed to roam free all night, but if it looks like he will attack any students, he must be prevented. The dog will change back in less than twenty minutes and you have to make sure he is headed towards the school - don't try to kill him, or kiss him - just make sure he is caught" She paused "Do you hear me?"

"We hear and obey" A multitude of ethereal voices came back. She turned back to Harry.

"And now - Act 2"

xoxox

Sirius stared out of the gated door of the tower, wondering how it had come to this. 

In a little over half an hour, Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore were going to bring a dementor to the tower and around a minute after that, he would be a lifeless husk.

Dying didn't scare him that much - after spending over a decade in Azkaban there was very little that scared him - but leaving Harry behind at the mercy of the Death Eaters..... no. If he could find a way out, he had to escape.

He looked up at the door again, then blinked.

"Harry? Hermione?" He stared at the two figures stood on the other side of the gate "What......"

"We've come to save you" Harry said "Stay where you are a second" Veronica drew her wand, then blasted the hinges off the gate, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Are you going to sit there all night? Or do you want to escape before they bring the dementor up here?" Harry demanded. Sirius bounded to his feet, then ran over to them.

"How...." He started, then looked past them to see Buckbeak stood on the tower next to them "Never mind"

"Get on - he'll fly you to safety" She said.

"What about you two?"

"We have to be back to where we left in about twenty minutes - we don't have time to come with you" She pointed out "You can trust him - he'll get you to where you need to go" Sirius looked at Harry.

"If I leave, I'll be on the run" He said "I won't be able to be your Godfather or help you"

"But you'll be alive" Harry said calmly "And maybe Dumbledore can help - once Remus comes back and tells them what he saw" Sirius stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" He said, then he hugged Harry, gave Veronica a nod and then climbed on to Buckbeak's back.

"I'll see you when I see you" He said, then he flew off. Once he had vanished into the darkness, Harry turned to Veronica.

"So?" He asked.

"Buckbeak's wing is injured" She said "In about two, three minutes - when they are over the most exposed part of the grounds - it will give out. They are going to crash into the grounds, and then the dementors will swarm them" She sighed "Sirius will be kissed and Buckbeak is going to be ripped apart"

"We can't save Buckbeak?" Harry looked at her.

"Not if you don't want to save Sirius" She shook her head, then glanced at her watch "We've got to get going - we have to be back where we were" She paused "Once we get back, you have to go back to the infirmary to learn about Sirius. I'm going to go back to The Room - if you meet me up there, we can work out what we want to do next"

"You don't want to come with me to the infirmary?" He asked.

"I'm worried if I have to see Umbridge again I am going to rip her head off and set it on fire" She replied calmly, making him laugh "So come on - lets go" She paused "And I'm sorry Sirius didn't turn out to be everything you were expecting"

xoxox

They walked down into The Entrance Hall just in time to see themselves vanish into the past, then they both walked back up the stairs. Harry broke off and headed towards The Hospital Wing while Veronica continued up the stairs. 

She walked along the corridor towards The Room of Hidden Things and walked inside to find Hermione staring down at Luna's body, along with another Hermione sat in the corner.

She and Jane walked up until they were stood on either side of Hermione.

"Good evening" Hermione said in a polite tone "I assume you are here because of...... this" She gestured at the dead body on the floor in front of them.

"Since you decided to get rid of the problem in a slightly more permanent fashion than we usually use" Jane said "We had to take slightly more drastic measures" There was a slight paused "I'm Jane, by the way"

"That would make you Heather?" Hermione looked at her.

"No" She shook her head "I'm Veronica. Heather will be here any minute....." She paused as another Hermione walked in behind them "....now"

"Sorry - I had to avoid....."

"Mrs Norris" She and the newcommer said in unison, making the other two Hermiones look at them in surprise.

"Yeah" She continued "This is where it gets very complicated. We have a lot to do, and very little time to sort it out" She paused "Actually we have about twenty hours to sort it out, but right now we have about five minutes because Harry is going to walk in, and I don't want him seeing a dead blonde girl lying at your feet"

"I would imagine" The other three Hermione's said in unison, making her smile.

"So - some of you know what I am going to tell you, but I think if I tell all of you everything, it will help you understand exactly what has happened and what will happen tonight..... today" She shook her head "Okay - time is off the essence and even with the time turner we have a very limited amount" She took a deep breath "Hermione - you need to become Jane, force Sirius to come to Hogwarts, put Crookshanks in the boathouse and cut one of Buckbeak's wings so he will have an accident when he is flying Sirius to safety later on. And finally you have to provoke Scabbers into running away"

"Wow - I'm going to be busy"

"Sorry, but everything has to be done in that order, otherwise nothing else will happen when it should. Once you are done, come back here then wait for us to return" She turned to the second Hermione "Jane - you need to become Heather, take Luna out into the grounds and take her out into the grounds. Make her invisible, but ensure that spell wears off around half an hour ago" She blinked "You know what I mean. After that, find Luna - the Luna who isn't lying dead at our feet - and cast an imperious curse on her. Make her come here, and ensure all of the memory blocks fail about two minutes before we arrive. Then get Crookshanks and leave him at the edge of the forest - tell him to prevent Scabbers from escaping but not to eat him - and then go find Harry and Ron and make sure you are outside Hagrid's Hut, but leave before you see Buckbeak executed - it is VITAL you don't see what happens"

"Why?"

"If you think about it, you'll realise why" Veronica replied "If you see what happens, it will write it into history, and you won't be able to change it" She paused "After that things will unfold and you will pretty much get swept along. But there will come a moment where you have a chance to take Harry back in time"

"Which is where you come in?" Heather asked.

"Damn right" Veronica nodded "But before you do, Harry is going to ask you something very important" She paused "I don't want to prejudice your decision in anyway, even though I've made it already, so I won't tell you what it is, but I want you to listen to his reasons, and consider it carefully and make up your own mind" All three Hermione's looked at her curiously "Once you go back to become me, everything will become apparent and you will know what to do. And once you're done doing what you doing, you come back up here and basically tell everyone what I am telling you" She let out a long slow breath.

"You have to do everything as I told you, but that shouldn't be a problem since I've lived through all four time lines and you all did what I told you" She frowned "I did what I told me?" She closed her eyes.

"I hate temporal mechanics"  
"I hate temporal mechanics"  
"I hate temporal mechanics"  
"I hate temporal mechanics" She laughed as she realised all four of them had spoken at the same time.

"Anyway - you should all go - now" She watched as Hermione pulled out her time-turner then walked into the far corner of the room and vanished, then a moment later Jane picked up Luna's body, pulled out her time turner and walked into a different corner of the room and vanished and then Heather pulled out her time turner and walked out of the room.

"That was...... awesome" She said, then she schooled her face back into a mask of calm, and turned as Harry walked in.

"I've got some bad news, sweetie" He said, walking over to her and taking her hand "Sirius is dead"

"Oh no!" She brought her hands up to her mouth "How? I thought he was going to escape on Buckbeak? What happened?"

"I don't know" Harry frowned "Dumbledore, The Minister, that Umbridge woman and The Aurors managed to drive the dementors back and they found Sirius and Buckbeak in the grounds - Sirius had been kissed and Buckbeak had been..... well I think he had been eaten" 

"Oh dear" Hermione reached out to hug him, but he held up his hand.

"There is something more..... something worse" He said, closing his eyes "While they were exploring the grounds they found a body - something they think might have been killed during the fight between Sirius and Remus"

"Who?" She asked hesitantly.

"Luna Lovegood" He said "I was going to go and tell Ron, so he can let her father know, and his parents" She held her arms out, and he collapsed into them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked gently as she held him. He gave a single nod, then hugged her tightly.

"This is going to destroy him" He said quietly "I mean..... Ginny, and now Luna?"

"We'll help him" She said "And we'll make sure it never happens again" He gave another nod and straightened up.

"Okay" He said "Lets do it" He took her hand "I love you" She looked at him fondly.

"That's the first time you've said that" She said.

"I didn't want to wait" He said, then smiled "Come on, sweetie - we can't put this off forever" They walked out of The Room and down the corridor. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they walked into The Hospital Wing and found Fred, George and Percy gathered round one of the hospital beds.

"Ron?" Hermione walked over to the bed, and sat down on it.

"Professor Dumbledore just came in and told me" Ron said, not looking up "They think she was out walking in the grounds and was killed when Sirius and Remus were fighting"

"I'm so sorry Ron" She reached out, but he shook his head.

"First Ginny and now Luna?" He looked up at her "Is this my fault? Did I do something to make this happen? Am I being punished for something I did?"

"No" Harry said "It's just bad luck - they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that's why people die" Ron stared at him.

"You aren't dead, she isn't dead" He said "Just my sister and my....." He trailed off, then closed his eyes "I want to sleep now - maybe it will all be better in the morning" He lay down. The twins watched him, tears on their cheeks, then looked up at Harry and Hermione.

"We'll stay with him tonight - Mum and Dad are going to come and take him home tomorrow" Fred said.

"If there's anything we can do....." Hermione started.

"We'll let you know" George nodded. Hermione stood up, then she and Harry turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"Hermione" Harry said as they walked along the corridor, heading back towards the Gryffindor common room "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"I won't lie you to, but as I've said before if there's something I can't tell you just yet I will tell you that as well" She replied. Harry nodded, and they walked along the corridor for a minute or so, then he took a deep breath.

"Did you have anything to do with Luna's death?" He asked quietly. Hermione stayed silent for a moment, then she took a deep breath.

"I didn't just travel back once with you" She said "The Hermione who was in The Shack was actually Heather, and the Hermione who went back was Veronica. The first time thought the day - when I was just Hermione - I found her body, and I had an idea what had happened" She closed her eyes "I knew the moment I found her, I had to let her die because if I tried to save her I risked ripping the whole of the future apart" She opened her eyes and looked at Harry "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge until it was all over - if you'd known she was going to die what would you have done?" He looked back at her.

"I don't know" He admitted "But I doubt I would have wanted to go back and live through it again - knowing she was out there, being killed and knowing it was our fault"

"It wasn't our fault" Hermione took his hands "Remus forgot his potion. Fenrir bit him over thirty years ago. Sirius tried to stop him. There are things in this world that are dark and evil - things we can't control" She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his "It's a sad truth that people you know are going to die. And if Voldemort is coming back, then there's a good chance a lot of people are going to die"

"Life sucks" He said.

"It does" She replied sympathetically "But when you consider the alternative, it could be worse" He snorted in amusement.

"Lets go" He said "The rest of the Gryffindors are probably wondering what's going on, and where The Weasleys are" He slipped his hand into hers, and together they walked off down the corridor.


	40. Home For The Holidays

Dumbledore looked out over The Leaving Feast, then slowly rose to his feet.

"It is with a heavy heart that I address you this evening" He said darkly "While I realise that The Leaving Feast is usually a celebration for the end of the year, I am sad to say that this year has been anything but joyful" He paused, then looked over at the Ravenclaw table, most of whom were dressed in black.

"Luna Lovegood was a unique soul. A member of The Council for the after school club, she helped many of you in your studies and left an unrivalled legacy for the future" He looked over at the Gryffindor table, at Harry and Hermione who were both looking back at him, then at the four seats that were now vacant.

"And sadly, after the tragedy of last year when we lost another of your classmates, I am sorry to announce that I received word from Arthur Weasley that his son Ronald will not be returning to school next year" He noted that Harry and Hermione looked slightly surprised "After the loss of his sister, and his girlfriend, he expressed a desire to have no further connection with the school, or with anyone else to do with it" He paused "As far as I am aware, Fred and George will be returning next year to continue their education" He took a deep breath.

"Finally - Professor Lupin has decided to leave his position as Defence Professor to spend some time with his family and friends. He is grateful for all the support his has received this year, and is sorry to be leaving, but it is unavoidable as he has personal commitments that he cannot escape" He smiled "I know you will all wish him well, and the best of luck in his future endeavours" There was a mild smattering of applause but it was very half-hearted.

"In regard to The House Cup and Quidditch Cup......" He paused, then sighed "It was decided that we would forego the awarding of both, and instead just have a minute's silence for those we have lost. He paused as everyone stood up, then he lowered his head.

Just over a minute later, he raised his goblet.

"Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Ginny and Mister Ronald Weasley" He said. A moment later, the toast was echoed round The Hall.

xoxox

"So Ronald's not coming back" Hermione said as she and Harry walked back to the common room two hours later "I have to admit, while it is a bit of a surprise, it isn't that much of one"

"Yeah" Harry said with a sigh "If I were him, I wouldn't want to come back either" He paused "Should we...."

"..... visit him?" Hermione finished "Maybe we talk to Fred and George first. Maybe his parents as well" She paused "If he still associates us with The Council - with Luna - then he might not want to see us"

"The Council" Harry blinked "What are we going to do about that? I don't want to abandon it - especially not next year"

"Me neither, but finding two replacements will be hard. Anyone will ask will know they are replacements for...... for our friends and that they are stepping into pretty big shoes" She paused "Metaphorically speaking - Luna had kind of small feet" Harry gave a soft laugh "But we can think about that next year - well, in September. I know the club is important, but there's something more important and unfortunately more urgent to deal with"

"Next year" He said.

"Next year" She nodded "Once you're home, talk to you parents and see what they want to do" She paused "I owe your father a favour and I think he is about to call it in - I pay my debts, and I think in this case it will be in all our interests"

"Then I will see what I can do" Harry smiled. Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand.

"So - you get to go home for the holidays" She said "Nervous?"

"No" He shook his head "Lucius and Narcissa might not love me yet, but they want me" He stopped and turned to face her "Do you know how many people have wanted me? In my entire life - do you know how many people have wanted me? For me?"

"Three?" She asked, then smiled "Sorry - five"

"James, Lily, Barry, Felicity and you" He said "And James and Lily are dead. So the idea that two people want me - that they want me to be a part of my family, and I will have a mother, and a father, and a brother......" He trailed off, a bright smile on his face "I'm not nervous sweetie - I'm happier than I can say" She smiled back at him.

"So I'll send you an owl in a few days, after you get settled in and see if you want to visit?" She asked.

"I'll want to visit, but yeah - maybe I should get settled in" He paused "The wards are up? Dumbledore won't be able to come in and kidnap me?"

"No" She shook her head "But Lucius, Narcissa and Draco are welcome" They started walking again, then reached the common room. 

They walked inside, then Hermione gave him a quick kiss before going upstairs to the girls' dorms.

xoxox

"Mister Potter, The Headmaster would like to see you before you leave" Draco, Pansy, Harry and Hermione stopped at the main doors, then looked over their shoulders at McGonagall.

"Professor - as my brother has repeatedly told you, he is not Mr Potter any more" Draco said "And if The Headmaster wants to see him, then he should come down here because The Express is going to leave in half an hour, and we are not going to miss it"

"The Headmaster is still in charge, Mr Malfoy" McGonagall said firmly.

"And if my brother misses The Express, what happens?" Draco demanded "You are fully aware our Manor is unplottable, and that Harry has never been there before. So are you going to hold The Express up? Or is The Headmaster going to take my brother somewhere else? Or should I ask my parents to come here and escort my brother home?" He paused "Because you know if I get my parents involved they are not going to be happy" McGonagall stared at him.

"Mr Malfoy - while the students are on school grounds, The Headmaster is responsible for....." She started, then trailed off as all four students turned and walked out of the main doors "STOP! If you don't stop....." Hermione turned to face her.

"You'll what? Put us in detention? Suspend us? Expel us?" She paused "You know The Headmaster is in the wrong and you know he has no power to punish us on the last day of term. So stop making idle threats and let us go" She turned back and followed the other three students out, leaving McGonagall staring after them.

xoxox

Hannah and Susan watched as Hermione, Pansy, Draco and Harry filed into the compartment.

"Wow" Susan said as they sat down "That was...... unbelievable"

"Harry is a Malfoy now" Pansy said with a wry smile "And we look after our own"

"We?" Hannah quirked her eyebrow.

"Just a matter of time" Pansy shrugged "But in the meantime, we look after our own"

"What do you think The Headmaster will do?" Hannah asked "You stood up to him, so I assume you know he will extract some kind of revenge"

"For what?" Draco asked "He had an entire evening and most of a morning to summon Harry to his chambers, and yet he picked a time that would ensure Harry and Hermione would miss The Express. He knew what he was doing and why he was doing it - we had no reason to give into him. It wasn't related to his position as Headmaster - he was just doing it to be pissy"

"He would argue that it is his duty to ensure his students are safe" Susan pointed out.

"Would your aunt agree? If he had kept you so long that you missed The Express and she had to come and pick you up, or he had to violate the privacy of your wards?" Hermione asked. Susan tilted her head to one side.

"Just playing devil's advocate" She shrugged "But he is in charge of the school, so don't we have to listen to him here?"

"Well said, Miss Bones" They all looked round to see Dumbledore stood in the entrance to the compartment "Mister Potter - I believe Professor McGonagall asked you to come to my office"

"When is The Express due to leave, brother of mine?" Harry asked, looking across at Draco "I can never remember if it is eleven or quarter past?"

"Mister Potter....."

"I think it is quarter past" Draco replied "It's eleven when we are coming to school"

"Mister Potter - I wish to talk to you outside"

"Why is there quarter of an hour difference?" Harry looked at Hannah and Susan "I mean - why do we set off later to go home than we do to arrive?"

"I asked my aunty once" Susan smiled "We share a track with the muggles, and there is a train that runs every day at eleven o'clock and one o'clock. So we have to set off a little later otherwise we would crash into it and..... well - you get the idea"

"That makes sense I guess" Harry nodded "And not getting students killed is something The Headmaster should be in charge of - even if he isn't very good at it" 

"MISTER POTTER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Dumbledore bellowed, making the windows rattle.

"So, Hannah - are you going away this summer?" Hermione asked.

"No" Hannah shook her head "Susan and I have decided we're going to spend the summer travelling around the country - visiting a few of the famous magical sites" She took Susan's hand "Aunty A has said she doesn't mind, and will even provide us with an escort if we want one"

"Sounds fun" Pansy said, then glanced at Draco "Mind if we tag along for some of the trips?"

"The more the merrier" Susan grinned, then looked at Harry and Hermione "Want to come too?"

"As goes my brother, so goes me" Harry paused "And I can clearly use someone to teach me how to talk more gooder" The others all laughed, then Harry looked over at Dumbledore "Headmaster? You're still here? The train's going to leave in a few minutes - shouldn't you be back at school?"

"Mister Potter....."

"Headmaster - you know well enough what my boyfriend's name is and that he is not going to answer to anything else. And, to save you some time, none of us is leaving this train. If you want to talk to my boyfriend you will have to do it here, as we are returning to London" She paused "So what's it to be, Professor?"

"What I need to discuss with Mr Potter has to be discussed in private" He said calmly "That cannot be done aboard the train"

"Then make an appointment with my parents" Draco said "I am sure they will be happy to talk to you about any concerns you might have regarding their children" Dumbledore stared at him, then gave a brief, curt nod.

"Perhaps I will do that, Mr Malfoy" He said in a tight voice "Enjoy your journey" He turned and stalked out of the compartment, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

"That was fun" Pansy said calmly, then she looked around "That was fun, right?"

"Oh yes - definitely fun" Hermione grinned.

xoxox

"Doctor Granger, Doctor Granger" Lucius gave a polite nod as he and Narcissa walked up to stand beside Barry and Felicity.

"I thought we had agreed you could call us Barry and Felicity" Barry said with a smile "Especially since our children are going to be spending a lot of time together over the summer"

"More than you might think" Narcissa replied. Barry looked at her curiously "I will explain once our children arrive"

"Okay" Barry shrugged, then they all turned and watched as The Hogwarts' Express appeared at the far end of the platform and pulled into the station "So - what do we do about the Luna-Sirius-Ron thing?"

"Did you ever have a problem like this at Hermione's old school?" Lucius asked.

"When she went to camp in her third year there was an accident and a girl died. She and Hermione weren't exactly friends - the girl bullied her - but she was upset for a few weeks after" Felicity said, glancing at the train "I don't see them being that upset over Sirius Black - if he was there to kidnap and murder Harry then the fact he is dead is probably a good thing" She paused, then let out a long sigh "But Luna was their friend, and after Ginny's death last year I really don't know what this will do to them"

"And with Ron leaving Hogwarts as well, it's a double punch in the gut" Barry added "I think you two will have your work cut out with your new son, and while I know you will want to get settled in, if we could bring Hermione over in a few days, I'm sure....." Lucius raised his hand.

"If it is alright with you, we would like to bring Harry and Draco to you" He said "The security around the Manor is being upgraded and tightened because ..... well - we will explain that when we come. But because we are upgrading and tightening them we can't allow anyone outside the immediate family to visit just yet" Felicity smiled.

"You realise what Professor Dumbledore would say if he were here, right?" She said with a smirk "That you aren't letting us visit because you want to trap Harry in your Manor and then kill him until he is dead" Narcissa and Lucius laughed.

"We are well aware of just how paranoid The Headmaster is" Narcissa said with a smile "However the one thing I can tell you about the wards is they will accept your owl - or should I say Hermione's owl - without any problems, so if you are really worried we are going to sacrifice young Harry to bring back The Dark Lord then just ask him to send an owl"

"And I will reply at once, even if they have me tied up in the basement" An amused voice came from behind them. The four adults turned to find Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Hannah and Susan stood in a line, all smirking at them "So - you're planning on sacrificing me to The Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

"Only if you don't tidy your room" Narcissa said in a deadpan voice. Harry tilted his head, then shrugged.

"That seems fair" He said, then he threw his arms around her and hugged her "I've missed you, mum" She hugged him back, and kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you too" She said. He let her go, then he turned and hugged Lucius, who looked a little surprise.

"Did you forget to mention we are not a hugging family?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"It may have slipped my mind" Draco admitted, smiling slightly as he hugged his mother.

"Mum, Dad" Hermione hugged her parents "I've missed you too" She held them tight "We need to talk" She looked over at Narcissa and Lucius "Harry and Draco will fill you in about what happened when we left Hogwarts - but the short version is Dumbledore is still unhappy with Harry's new living arrangements and tried to keep him at school"

"Colour me surprised" Narcissa said "However it does mean that we should be going. Hermione - can your owl find Harry? Personally I mean?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Then feel free to send him as many letters as you wish, and - if all goes well - we should be seeing you in about a week's time, if that is okay?" She looked at the three Grangers, all of whom nodded "In which case we will say our farewells" She paused "So - not to rush you, sons of mine, but if you could say your goodbyes......" Draco and Pansy hugged each other, then she kissed him softly.

"I'll write to you tonight" Harry said, then smirked at his mother "Just to reassure you they haven't ground my bones to make their bread"

"No come on Harry - you know only giants do that" Hannah said with a wry laugh "They would be much more likely to....." She trailed off, blushing bright red.

"Yes, Miss Abbott?" Narcissa turned slowly to face her "Much more likely to?"

"Give you chocolate and sweets" Hannah said, still blushing, then she smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy - I started without thinking. Really - I am very sorry" Narcissa looked at her flatly for a moment, then grinned.

"Then we'll call that settled" She turned to Harry "Come along, son of mine, we should be going before that meddlesome old fool decides to come calling"

"Talk to you later, and I'll see you next week" Harry said to Hermione, then gave her a quick kiss before turning back to his parents "Mum, Dad - I am at your disposal" He paused "And wow was that a bad choice of words"

"Quite" Narcissa said with a smirk, then she reached out and took his hand "Shall we?"

xoxox

Five minutes later, Barry, Felicity and Hermione climbed into their car and pulled out of the car park in front of the station. 

"You've had a busy year, daughter of ours" Barry said as Felicity navigated through the London traffic.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Hermione stretched "There is every chance you are going to want to ground me, but there are a few things you should know before you do"

"That you have all the power, your father wouldn't be happy and that you can do magic?" Felicity asked in amusement.

"Well..... yes, but that's not what I was going to say" Hermione replied with a giggle, then she pulled the time-turner out of her vest "I kind of tricked Professor McGonagall and didn't give her back her little bauble, so even if you lock me in my room, I can just go back in time and escape it"

"Well - okay then" Barry nodded "So - tell us everything" Hermione took a deep breath.

"The night Sirius Black died, I had to travel back three times - there were four copies of me at Hogwarts. Hermione, Jane, Heather and Veronica" She smiled "I set things up in such a way that Harry and I would rescue Buckbeak, deliver him to Sirius but then - when Sirius was escaping on Buckbeak - the creature's wing would give out and he would crash into the ground and Sirius would be thrown off and get injured" She paused.

"Once that happened, both Sirius and the creature were swarmed by dementors. The creature was ripped apart and eaten - apparently it didn't have a soul for them to feast on - and Sirius was kissed. From what I understand he died late last night in a Ministry holding cell" She closed her eyes "I didn't have any plans to kill him originally, but just before Harry and I went back - when I became Veronica - he made a request of me"

"Harry?" Barry's eyes widened.

"Sirius wanted Harry to go and live with him. That when he thought he was going to be released, he wanted to take Harry away from Lucius and Narcissa and have him move in with him" She blinked "Sirius wanted Harry to move in with him"

"We understand" Felicity said and Barry nodded.

"And even after we realised he wasn't going to be free, it became clear that he was still going to want to take control of Harry's life - and that he would want Dumbledore to be a large part of that control" She paused, then closed her eyes "So Harry asked me to arrange the accident. To ensure that Sirius never left the grounds, and never talked to Dumbledore"

"Harry asked you to kill someone?" Felicity asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded without opening her eyes.

"And what made him think you would be open to doing that?" Barry asked. Hermione smiled wryly.

"I thought this might come up" She said, then opened her eyes "Harry knows the truth about my father - my real father" Her parents exchanged glances, then Barry turned round in his seat to stare at his adopted daughter.

"You trust him?"

"With my life" She nodded "And if I had one, I would trust him with my immortal soul"

"Very well" He turned back round and looked out of the windscreen "So you decided to kill Sirius because Harry asked you to?"

"You've seen what we have achieved, Dad, and we have it on very good authority that Voldemort is coming back - maybe soon - and if Sirius could have put Harry back under Dumbledore's control, or maybe started fermenting some kind of division between the groups, then everything we have done in the past three years will be at risk" She shrugged "If Harry had wanted Sirius to escape, I would have let him escape. If he had wanted Sirius to be found innocent, I would have ensured Sirius was found innocent" She paused "The two most important things were Harry's safety and ensuring we stayed united for the coming year. If Sirius had to be sacrificed for those two goals to be protected, then so be it"

"And Luna?" Felicity asked.

"She is..... she was an avatar of light" Hermione said calmly "I've known something was...... off with her for ever since I saw her being sorted, but I couldn't figure it out. But all this year she has been in the wrong place at the wrong time - seen me using the time-turner, remembered me wiping her memory" She shrugged "In the same way there are people who will follow me into darkness, death and fire, she would have be my undoing"

"So what changed?" Felicity looked at her in the mirror.

"She remembered and I decided that I would take advantage of the chaos of Sirius Black's arrival at the school and use it to cover up her death" She paused "No one questioned the fact she was found dead in the grounds - no one questioned the fact her neck was broken. The DMLE has such a crappy level of forensic investigation that they couldn't tell her broken neck came from a single, sharp twist of the head rather than a werewolf snapping it from behind" She shrugged "I realise killing her in cold blood was a risk, but if she had been alive she would have become a serious risk"

"You killed her?" Barry asked "You broke her neck?"

"I thought they might know if I did it magically" Hermione nodded "Dad, Mother - I realise I've told you a lot, and you will need some time to get used to it, but I promise all of this was necessary because without it the alliance we have built at school, in The Ministry and in the wider world would be crumbling and the coming year would be a nightmare" She paused "I know what I am doing, parents of mine - you just have to trust me"

xoxox

That night, Felicity walked in and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Your dad and I have been talking" She said, resting her hand on Hermione's duvet covered leg "While we understand that you had to do what you had to do, and that you are old enough and wise enough to decide for yourself, we would both still prefer if you kept us informed about these choices before they took place"

"Because I am still a child?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are still a child" Felicity nodded "And however grown up you think you are, you still have a lot of growing up to do" Hermione smiled.

"I know" She said "And I'm sorry, I really am. If I had had a chance to talk to you about Luna, or about Harry and Sirius, I would have but it happened very quickly - Veronica told me about all three time lines and that made them fixed. There wasn't a way I could change them - not without changing a lot of other things as well, including the arrangement of most of the planets in the solar system"

"That sounds bad" Felicity laughed.

"I am fairly sure I would survive it, but I didn't know about the rest of humanity" Hermione admitted "Anyway - I will try not to do it again" She paused "And with that in mind, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Harry will be coming to visit next week. You should sit in on the meeting, because I think you will find it very interesting" Felicity arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yes?"

"Oh yes"

xoxox

A week later, Hermione stood at the end of her path, watching people walk past the gate without a care in the world. 

So far she had been quite surprised she hadn't spotted anyone she recognised, nor had she seen any tell-tale signs of people under invisibility cloaks. It appeared - as far as she could tell - that no one from either The Ministry or The Order was watching her house. 

The Malfoys were due in a few minutes, and she had decided rather than waiting for them in her ante-chamber, she should probably meet them in a more public space. Harry knew the truth about her and her family, but she was fairly sure he wouldn't have told his parents or his brother and if they walked in on her in her...... private chamber then they might not be as understanding as he was.

She looked around again, then smiled as she saw four figures walking down the road. A second later, she had to resist the urge to laugh as she realised what they were wearing. 

They walked up to the gate, then entered as Hermione opened it for them.

"Go ahead, Granger - you know you want to" Draco said. Hermione closed the gate behind them, then walked up the path with them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco" She said, looking at four mages dressed in knitted tank tops,dark blue jeans and trainers "You all look very sweet"

"It wasn't until I saw what they were wearing this morning that I realised the problem" Harry said "And I thought since this was our first family outing we should dress as a family"

"Well - you certainly look like a family" Hermione said, trying not to laugh "How about after we finish here today, we maybe go on a shopping trip? I can lend you all some money"

"We have....." Lucius started.

"Muggle money" Hermione amended "If you are going to be coming to my world more often, you are going to have to look less..... interesting" She shrugged "Anyway - come inside. My parents are waiting for you"

xoxox

"Lucius, Narcissa" Felicity smiled, then gestured to the dining table "Draco, Harry - welcome, all of you. Please sit down" Lucius and Narcissa sat down next to each other on one side of the table, while Barry and Felicity sat down on the other and Hermione sat at the head of the table, with Draco and Harry sat on either side.

"Before we start, would anyone like a drink?" Felicity asked. Everyone shook their heads, so Felicity turned to Hermione.

"I guess it's your show, sweetie" Hermione smiled.

"Okay" She took a deep breath "This is all under a similar arrangement to the family seal - and believe me when I tell you that although my parents are not magical, they have enough friends in both high and low places that if the four of us feel it necessary to enact retribution, we will be able to do so" She paused "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Granger" Lucius, Narcissa and Draco said in unison, making her laugh.

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" She said with a smile "So first thing's first" She slipped the time-turner out of the jumper she was wearing "I was using this to attend extra classes last year - McGonagall gave me permission and got it for The Ministry for that purpose. I may have used it once or twice for a few other purposes - mostly to ensure Harry was safe and to keep an eye on the dementor horde" Draco quirked an eyebrow "I didn't cheat at quidditch, Master Malfoy - I have some standards"

"Never said a thing" He held his hands up. 

"And I also used it to save Buckbeak's life and help Sirius escape after that travesty The Minister attempted to call justice" Hermione continued "I took Harry back - he knew about it as well - and we rescued Buckbeak from MacNair's axe and took him up to The Tower so Sirius could escape on him" She paused, then sighed "Unfortunately we didn't notice his wing was injured during the escape, and..... well you know the result"

"Couldn't you have saved him?" Draco asked.

"We didn't know he was dead before we went back" Harry replied "And even if we had known, we couldn't have changed it because......" He looked at Hermione "Something to do with snapping the line that connects the two points in time?"

"I can explain later, but that's basically it, yes" She nodded "You can travel back in time, and you can change things as long as you don't appear to change things" She paused "Magic has its limitations, as it turns out" She shrugged "Anyway - I was supposed to return this, but given what your father told us about what was going to happen next year, and what is supposed to happen next year, I thought it might be prudent to keep it" She looked at her parents "That's why I wanted you to be here - it turns out that next year is going to be quite important as years ago"

"It is?"

"It is" Hermione nodded, then looked at Lucius "Would you care to explain?"

"I will, but first I have an important matter to sort out" He drew his wand and laid it on the table "Miss Granger, do you remember way back in the first year I helped you smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts? And you said if there was something I could do for you I should just name it?"

"Yes" She nodded, her face becoming serious "Although I do remember adding one caveat to that" Lucius frowned, then smirked.

"Yes - you said that I couldn't use the favour to arrange a marriage with my son" He glanced at Harry "Are you sure you still want to stick to that? Because I think you would agree that marrying my son may have become somewhat of a more attractive proposition now?" He laughed as both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"That is as maybe" She replied, still slightly pink "But I think we can probably sort that out between ourselves without resorting to getting our parents involved" She paused "No offence, of course"

"None taken" Narcissa and Felicity said in unison.

"So - what is the favour you would like me to repay?" Hermione asked. Lucius took a deep breath and pushed his sleeve up. Hermione winced as she realised the the mark she had seen just a few months before was now visibly darker.

"For those of you who don't recognise this, it is called The Dark Mark. It is the way that Voldemort binds his followers to him. While it just looks like a simple tattoo, the magic contained within it is actually a soul bond that ensures I can't take any direct act against him, nor can I refuse to answer any summons he sends through it - it literally sends the command to my soul" He paused "My wife and my son - my first born, so to speak - are not marked, and obviously my second born does not have this mark either"

"The fact it is getting darker means that Voldemort is returning" Narcissa said "When he was vanquished on the night Godric's Hollow fell, it faded to almost nothing, but it has been getting steadily darker over the past year or so, and in the past week it is returned to near the state it was during The Dark.... during Voldemort's heyday"

"I am pretty sure he is back in the country, and that he is regaining his power and his influence" Lucius said "And I don't want to go back to him when he does" He looked up the table to Hermione "Originally I was going to ask you to help me prevent the return of The Dark Lord, however I suspect you are going to do that anyway"

"You suspect right" Hermione nodded.

"So, Miss Granger, as repayment of your debt, I am asking for you help - I am begging you to do what ever you can to stop The Dark Lord summoning me back to his service" He looked at her with a pleading expression "I know I am asking a lot - The Dark Mark is a corruption of one of the oldest magical charms, and breaking it will be...... complicated, but I can't return to him"

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"The Dark Lord is not a nice man" Draco said, then smiled sheepishly "You'll probably have gathered that from the whole 'Dark Lord' thing' but I don't think any of you truly realise just what a terrible person he is, and what my father would be facing" He paused as Narcissa took her husband's hand "He has no compunctions about using torture on his minions - whether they have been good, bad or just there. He hands out cruciatus curses like sweets, and he encourages his followers to sell each other out to avoid them"

"But that is far from the worst part" Narcissa said "Because The Dark Lord is one of the most accomplished legilimens in history" She realised she was being greeted with a lot of blank looks "He can read minds, except while telepathy is a harmless peaceful tool, legilimency is tantamount to mind-rape. It is violent, brutal and abusive - it rips into your mind and yanks out whole chunks to get what it wants. And given that The Dark Lord doesn't care if his followers suffer in the process, or even survive it, he is one of the most brutal practitioners of the art" 

"If I am forced to return, he will not only torture me, he will shred my mind and he will learn everything" Lucius said "About Harry being my son, about his relationship with the three of you and about the peace and new order we have created in Hogwarts" He shook his head "And while some of my request is clearly about protecting myself, most of it is concern for my children and you and everything I think we have built" He looked around the table "Miss Granger - will you do your best to help me?" Hermione looked at her parents.

"I said I wouldn't do anything without asking. And this is quite a big anything"

"You think you can do it?" Barry asked.

"It would mean......" Hermione started.

"Are you sure you want that?" Felicity glanced at the four Malfoys "And wouldn't they be trading one master for another?"

"Oh - no. I'm just going to create a..... a jamming signal, I'm not going to enslave him to our evil cult" Hermione smirked at the worried expressions this comment generated.

"Oh" Her parents said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to their daughter.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay" She smiled, then looked back at Lucius.

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco - do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes"

"I do"

"Of course"

"Then I can help you, but I have to ask you to do one thing before I do" She drew her wand and put it on the table "I need you all to swear a magical oath, on your lives, not to reveal what is going to happen for the rest of the day" Narcissa quirked an eyebrow.

"A life oath?" She asked "That's pretty serious stuff....." She trailed off as Draco drew his wand.

"I swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal what happens in this room for the rest of the day to anyone outside this room" He said. Narcissa stared at him, and he shrugged "After three years, I've realised it's just easier to listen to her and trust her than question her because she usually has a very good reason and you end up agreeing with her anyway" Harry smirked. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each, then she drew her wand and Lucius picked up his from the table and they both swore the same oath their son had a moment earlier.

"Very well" She stood up and walked round to stand next to Lucius "As you may be starting to realise, I have..... more power than I have been willing to let on. And I have a lot more magical knowledge than I have been letting on" She looked down at his arm "You have two choices - I can either break the bond in The Dark Mark, but the side effect of that might be to weaken you magically a little bit - it will basically fracture a tiny part of your soul, and as good as I am, I have no idea what that will do to your magical core. It won't split it or crush it, but it will reduce your power a little"

"And the other alternative?" Lucius asked.

"I can bind your soul - and the charm - to someone else. It would replace Voldemort and everything he can do with that person, and it would be for the rest of your life. I am pretty sure it would be a one time thing - if I try again your soul might be shredded, and I am pretty sure your magical core would fracture into a thousand pieces" She paused "I know this sounds scary, but I've never done this before and I just want you to have all the information"

"Can I pick anyone?" Lucius asked "It doesn't have to be you, does it?"

"Anyone" Hermione nodded.

"Then I want you to bind it to Narcissa" Lucius looked at his wife "Because my soul already belongs to her" Narcissa smiled.

"My husband, the romantic" She said.

"Are you certain? Hermione asked "Because - as I said - one time thing" Lucius looked at his wife, and she nodded.

"We're certain" He said.

"Very well" She took a deep breath "I am very, very sorry Lucius, but this is going to hurt"

"I have served The Dark Lord for most of my adult life, Miss Granger. I am used to pain" He said.

"No" She said regretfully "You're really not" She switched her wand to her left hand, then pressed it at the top of The Mark then pressed her right thumb at the bottom "Ready?" He nodded "Okay then" She closed her eyes "Tenebrus animus conratum Tom aratum Narcissa transratum sumina monatus" She paused for a second "ALARCO!" Lucius let out a gut wrenching scream that seemed to go on forever, then he suddenly stopped. He stared around the room for a second, then he looked up Hermione.

"He's gone - that evil, heartless bastard is gone" He said, then he blinked "Well.... that's not good" His eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell off the chair.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa cried, but Hermione reached out and rested her hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"He just needs a moment" She said "I think it was more than he was expecting" She knelt down next to Lucius and cast a spell to wake him up. He blinked, then looked up at her.

"Did I faint?" He asked.

"Just a little, but given what you went through I am surprised that was all you did" She stood up, then held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. He retook his seat, then looked at Narcissa.

"He's gone, Cissy - ever since I took The Mark, I have been able to feel his presence. But he has gone - it's just...... gone" He smiled, then looked back at Hermione "Miss Granger - consider your debt repaid and then some - I am in your debt for life" Hermione waved her hand.

"I suspect after the coming year it will all break even" She said "Because I think I know what we can do. And I think I know how we can stop Voldemort from returning, and how we can remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts in the process, and how we can all live happily ever after" She paused "I'm going to need your help - all your help"

"Count us in" Came the various replies.

"Good" She said, then smiled "Because it starts with two things - Lucius at The World Cup, and me winning The Tri-Wizard Tournament"


End file.
